Puella Magi Homura Magica
by Lestaki
Summary: Living in the world Madoka's sacrifice created, Homura, Mami and Kyouko uneasily coexist while fighting the demons of Mitakihara Town. But as the miasma thickens and the demons multiply, the fragile peace of their lives threatens to shatter once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Those Left Behind**

Kyouko ran through the dark city streets, her footsteps echoing in the vast empty space around her. Sweat and blood mingled on her brow as she panted for breath, her mind filled with the exhaustion and pain. Putting one foot in front of the other. Forcing her aching limbs to move, never matter how little magic she had left. If she stopped, that would be the end.

The demons pursued her in eerie silence, their long cloaks trailing slightly as they floated just above the ground. Without a word they swept up the street in a loose formation, a dozen, a score or more coming one after the other. They were gaining. The shadows were dissected by thin, sharp rays of light that erupted from their hands, shooting towards Kyouko from behind.

Kyouko threw herself forwards, rolling hard against the cold asphalt of the cross-roads as the rays of light shot over her head. She smirked as she rolled to her feet. _Take it away._

Mami nodded calmly from the road to Kyouko's left, pulling two of her many muskets from the ground and opening fire as the demons spilled into the intersection. The first crumpled, its head shattered by her accurate fire. With deft, polished movements she threw the empty guns aside and reached for two more, a withering barrage of fire slamming into the ranks of the demons as they tried to locate the new threat. "Turn-about is fair play. Attacking in such numbers is positively ungracious."

Homura landed gently on top of a lamp-post overlooking the intersection, her white wings fading away as she raised her bow and drew it back. "I don't really mind. If they gather together, we can clean them up that much faster." Her purple arrow shot cleanly through a demon's head, twisting as it pierced through and flying straight through another's chest. Both exploded, sagging down as they died. She formed another arrow, purple lightning playing about her hands as she took aim. The second shot snapped through the enemy ranks, tearing two more apart.

The demons reeled back, almost crashing into each other as they struggled to respond to the second attack. Rays of light erupted from their hands, shooting towards their new enemies.

Intersecting lines of red light erupted behind Kyouko, forming a barrier that deflected all of their attacks. She smirked as she raised her spear, her aching body responding to her rising hope. "What, no thanks for me? Who do you think gathered them all up for you?" She raised her spear, red lines erupting behind the demons and cutting off their line of retreat. Screaming, she slammed her right foot forwards, her whole body moving as she swung her extending spear, smashing a demon apart with a single blow.

Lines of magic crossed each other as Mami bound the remaining enemies with her threads and emptied the last of her muskets into them. "Homura!"

Homura fell forwards, descending gracefully as she passed Kyouko's fading barrier. Her wings erupted around her, deflecting the rays of light that threatened to tear her apart. A moment later she landed in the middle of the remaining demons, spreading her wings wide. The wings shone like sunrise, ripping through the demons as if they were made of so much fog. The figures crumbled away, scattered fragments becoming so much dust around her as she banished her wings and lowered her bow.

Kyouko fell to her knees, deep gasps for breath racking her body as her spear and her scarlet jacket both faded away. "It's strange..." she managed, smiling oddly as she fought for breath. "Even though I know this won't help, I can't stop."

"If we could stop breathing at will, we'd have noticed these fake bodies were fake long ago," Homura said dismissively, turning to face the kneeling girl as she banished her weapon and jacket with an idle thought. "Either way, you're close to your limit. Having rallying points was a prudent decision."

"Give me a chance to catch my breath before you lecture me," Kyouko managed sourly. "No, first of all, bring me some remnants already."

"Here." Homura opened her right hand, revealing a dozen tiny black cubes. "There's more, but this is your share. It should be plenty."

Kyouko raised her right hand to take them, frowning. "Just when did you take them?"

"Just now," Homura said calmly. "I like to be efficient."

"There are more here," Mami noted. She was on her knees a few feet away, picking through the remains of the destroyed demons. "This is a good harvest, which is nice enough... but the demons arising in these numbers is starting to become a regular event. That's worrying."

"We can talk about that more later," Homura said. "There may be others lurking around. We pull out to a rooftop the moment Kyouko is able to move."

"Okay," Kyouko said, touching her Soul Gem to the remnants.

Mami simply nodded.

Five minutes later, Homura landed on the roof of a tall glass sky-scraper, her wings fading away behind her. She shook out her long black hair, her right hand touching the red ribbon binding her hair. "The others will be here shortly."

Kyubey looked up at her, his smile fixed as he studied her face. "How was today's hunting?"

"So-so, I suppose," Homura said. She sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the building as she pulled her Soul Gem from its housing and surrounded it with remnants. "Twenty-two. We've broken the back of them, but I imagine there's one or two lurking around here somewhere."

"I see. Good work." Kyubey rolled onto his back, his ears twitching. "Why don't you just admit you need another helping hand? I have a few good prospects in this city."

"That won't be necessary," Homura said flatly.

"If you insist, I'll overlook them. You three are valued partners by us, since your results are consistent," Kyubey said peacefully. "But that's precisely why we're concerned. It would be a tremendous waste if you all died for some irrational reason like this."

"We won't die," Homura said. She frowned, changing the subject. "Have your superiors considered my request?"

"We're still deliberating," Kyubey said. "Like I said before, you're asking for a radical change of our policy. Once the magical girls across this country have established contact with each other, it's difficult to predict what the consequences would be. If you're right and it increases average productivity, that's all well and good, but the probability of meaningless conflicts between magical girls rises as well. We're well aware that you humans fight violent conflicts for the strangest of reasons."

"Consider us three as a case study," Homura returned calmly. "Are we not cooperating effectively? It's no coincidence our results are so striking, the three of us together can overcome far more than the sum of our strength alone would suggest. If you extended that principle across this country, no, across this world, it would be a tremendous force multiplier."

"A rational argument. I wonder if that's the actual motive here, though." Kyubey rolled onto his feet, walking towards her. "If it's that cut and dried, why haven't you told those two about this?"

"I don't intend to overcomplicate things. I'll tell them when the time is right, but for now, they should concentrate on our daily battles," Homura said.

"You really are the human closest to us," Kyubey said. He looked down over the city, his glassy eyes reflecting the many lights shining beneath them. "But isn't the reason why those two do so well because you are here with them?"

Homura shook her head, her eyes lost in the maze of streets that stretched out below her. "It's not just that. Humans aren't that simple." She threw the darkened remnants to Kyubey, slotting her Soul Gem back into place.

Kyouko scrambled up onto the roof-top, turning around to offer Mami a hand-up as the older girl braced on her golden ribbons, glued to the flat, smooth surface of the glass. "Next time pick a smaller building. We can't all fly, you know."

"This way is safer," Homura replied calmly.

Mami sat down calmly, her ribbons fading away behind her. "I agree with Kyouko. You can't expect us to do this every time."

"If you insist," Homura said. "I suppose you have a point."

"We do have a point," Kyouko said, panting for breath.

Kyubey rolled over, watching Kyouko and Mami expectantly as they began to purify their Soul Gems. "Homura refuses to let me recruit more magical girls in this city. You two should say something. Your lives would be easier if you had a few more bodies on the ground."

"I agree with Homura," Mami said crisply. "Introducing a rookie into the equation is going to make our lives harder, not easier."

"That might be true, but for the first time in my life, I agree with this rat," Kyouko said. "If there are girls in this city who really want to make a wish, I don't see why we should stop them. If they do stupid things and get themselves killed, that won't be anything to do with us. There's no saving some idiots." Her bitter words rang out in the darkness as the group fell into a heavy silence.

"Certainly, there are qualified people here who desire a miracle," Kyubey said, oblivious to the mood. "It's illogical of you all to ignore that, since if they die it shouldn't inconvenience you, but if they survive, they may be of great use. The demons of this city are multiplying, as well."

"Even if we recruit others, just what do we say to them?" Mami said calmly, ignoring Kyubey. "Do we easily explain the truth and watch them fall into despair, or do we let them live in happy ignorance for as long as possible?" She shot Homura a look. "I can't imagine anyone would comply if we clearly explained the process involved, so isn't it just a waste of time to try?"

"There are those who would comply, even if they fully understood," Homura said. She folded her hands on her lap as she looked up at the waning moon, her expression unreadable. "People who sincerely desire a miracle. But right now, we don't have the time or magic to spare cultivating them. Precisely because the demons are waxing right now, we can't protect them. Next time their numbers fall off, we can reconsider. Not before then."

"And you call yourself human, with that kind of logic?" Kyouko said sharply. "Those girls might be desperate, if this guy thinks they're viable candidates. And you intend to leave them alone?"

"As I've always told you, I'm not human," Homura said sharply, glaring at Kyouko. She blinked at her own words, turning her head away to avoid the other girl's bewildered expression. "In any case, the sort of person who makes wishes generally have a lot of time to reflect on their situation. And if they don't, I doubt Kyubey will hesitate to contract them anyway."

"More excuses," Kyouko said curtly.

"I'm jealous of those who had time," Mami said wanly, cutting into the argument with a tired smile. "It must have been nice, being able to think about your wishes. I never had that privilege."

"There's nothing nice about getting to think about it," Kyouko said. "If you do something dumb, you don't have any excuses." She frowned. "But I like the fact that I can at least call my decisions my own, I suppose."

"I didn't precisely have time to think myself," Homura said. "Or, to be precise, I had that time but wasn't in any state to take advantage of it, emotionally. I just blurted out what I was feeling at the time."

"Just what was your wish, anyway?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"Even if I explained it, you wouldn't believe me," Homura said flatly.

"I can believe a lot of things, after everything I've been through," Kyouko said, tossing the first of her spent fragments to Kyubey. "Try me."

"It involves Madoka," Homura said.

Kyouko snorted. "Never mind."

"Exactly." Homura shrugged. "If you aren't going to believe me anyway, I won't waste my time."

"And what if I offer to listen, even if I don't believe you?" Kyouko said. "I'm bored anyway."

"I also wouldn't mind hearing this. You've never told us about the circumstances of your contract, after all," Mami said politely. She pushed a few remnants towards Kyubey as he pattered expectantly towards her, before stowing the rest in her Soul Gem with a pulse of rich golden light.

"I don't want to waste my time, like I said." Homura met Kyouko's glare for a few seconds before relenting. "That was a long time ago," she said, looking out over the city again. "Madoka had died fighting a tremendous witch, and I was overcome with grief. I asked Kyubey for the chance to go back and protect her. That's all it was. A snap decision."

"The elaborate nature of your delusions never ceases to confuse me," Kyubey said amicably, his true mouth closing around the last of the darkened remnants.

"Well, I won't say anything. I also don't like wasting my time," Kyouko said. "But I'm surprised you'd ever think about protecting another person. You're hardly the sentimental type."

"That was then, and now is now," Homura said. "I sincerely doubt you're currently the same person you were when you first made your wish, either. But that aside, there was only one time I ever regretted that wish. Even now, I defend it."

"If you say so." Kyouko sighed. "If dad could see me now, he'd probably cry buckets, I guess. Or maybe he'd just get angry. But he was an idiot, and I was an idiot. I'm glad I changed."

Mami frowned thoughtfully. "Kyubey, you should remember Homura's wish, right? Just what was it?"

"I don't know. I don't remember making a contract with her, though it feels like I did make a contract with her." Kyubey scratched his ear with one of his paws. "She's an irregular existence, that much is true. But that's no reason to accept wild speculation as a concrete fact."

"I don't really care whether you all believe me or not," Homura returned. "But my magic has changed, that much is certain. That's something I can't explain myself. Perhaps that was something Madoka desired."

"Whatever you say. I don't really care either," Kyouko said. She closed her eyes, falling backwards and reclining on the hard concrete of the roof. A moment later, she stared up at the stars. "This world is crazy, so I may as well believe what you say. If there really was a goody-two shoes goddess watching over us, that would be a wonderful thing, even if she can't do anything much."

Homura turned, her eyes furious, before biting her lip and restraining herself. "No matter what happens, hatred and resentment will continue for as long as humans exist." She touched the ribbon tying her hair again. "We should embrace that rather than fighting against it. It's an inalienable facet of humanity, and part of what makes us different from Kyubey's kind."

"Now that's something even a Christian can agree with," Kyouko said tiredly.

"I wish I could disagree. There's nothing nice or enlightened about the existence of curses and demons, at least." Mami forced a smile. "But I think that's enough gloomy talk for one night. Isn't it time we got back and slept? The city's peaceful, and there's no sign of any more demons."

"That's true. I haven't sensed anything either." Homura swung her legs back onto the roof, scrambling up and brushing herself off. "Tomorrow, we should start in close formation. In the present circumstances, we can't afford to fight while separated from each other."

"I know" Kyouko said. "I was just surprised by their numbers, that's all."

"Homura, is your apartment ready?" Mami asked pointedly.

"It's fine." Homura glared down at Kyouko, offering her hand. "Let's go. Do you have anything we need to take from Mami's place?"

"I travel light, for obvious reasons." Kyouko stood, ignoring Homura's offer of help. "If you don't want to do this, don't force yourself. I'm just fine living on my own. I don't want to go to school, either."

"It's more convenient to concentrate our forces when we know where you are. Don't think anything of it." Homura raised her soul gem, purple light flaring around her as she summoned her jacket.

"And now we climb down this bloody building again," Kyouko groused. "Seriously, think about our needs here. It's a waste of magic."

Homura approached, putting her right arm around Kyouko's waist. "I see. Then I'll accommodate you."

"Just what are you doing?" Kyouko said sharply, her cheeks flushing at the sudden contact.

"Flying you back. Hold on tight." Homura's white wings erupted behind her body. The moment she felt Kyouko grip her waist, she flapped her wings just once, erupting into the air.

Mami waved at their pair of them, her expression amused as she turned and gathered her own magic, a forest of ribbons criss-crossing each other to form a slide that led straight to the street far below.

Kyouko blanched as she stared down into the enormous void beneath her, street lights glowing far below. "If you drop me, I will haunt you!"

"I've secured you with my magic," Homura said calmly, flapping her wings again. They shot rapidly through the darkness, a strange point of light crossing in front of the stars. The wind pressed against their faces as Homura banked and began a smooth descent, banishing her wings momentarily as she came close to street level. They flared up brightly again a moment before she landed, directly in front of her home. She let go of Kyouko, swiftly banishing her magic again. "Here we are."

Kyouko shivered, staggering as she struggled to stand under her own power. "I take it all back. I'm never letting you do that to me again."

Homura opened the front door silently, silently leading a shaken Kyouko into her flat. An enormous pendulum swung overhead, an ominous centre-piece to the blank white living room. "The bedrooms and bathroom are on the floor above. The kitchen is off to the right. Feel free to use the shower first." Homura sat down in front of the desk in the centre of the room, throwing off her black coat and throwing it aside before picking up a pen and adding to an already heavily annotated map. "Make yourself at home," she said idly, as Kyouko remained watching her.

"This is a pretty crazy room," Kyouko said bluntly.

"I like it. Some time ago, I used my magic to renovate. This is my command centre, after all." Homura continued to annotate the map in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"I'm keeping track of the date, number and location of the demons we fight," Homura explained briefly. "If there are any patterns, I want to know them."

"So, are there any patterns?"

"Not that I've seen so far," Homura admitted. "But time will tell."

"You really are serious about this," Kyouko said. "I always used to kill them and call it a day."

"Knowledge is power," Homura said. "But don't feel obliged to wait for me. I'll finish up here soon enough."

"I'm not feeling obliged. Just curious." Kyouko stretched her arms, yawning. "Mind if I hit up your kitchen and grab a snack before I take a shower? I'll fix you something too."

"Feel free. I don't mind."

Kyouko returned after half a minute, glaring at Homura. "Just what's up with the contents of your fridge? I can't exactly preach to anyone about healthy eating, but it's all microwave meals and cup noodles. You should be able to eat better than this, right?"

"I just need something to keep myself fed," Homura said dismissively. "Given our night-time commitments, I don't have time to do anything else."

"Mami manages just fine," Kyouko said. "Your parents aren't around, right? You should stop being lazy and learn to cook proper food."

"It's not laziness. Just expedience," Homura said, giving Kyouko an irked look.

Kyouko snorted. "Whatever you say." She retreated to the kitchen again.

Homura had pushed the map aside and was writing neatly in a notebook when Kyouko sat on the sofa opposite her, placing a hot meal in front of her. "Eat," she said curtly, heading back to the kitchen to fetch her own. "I know magic takes it out of me."

"It's not as if food is actually useful to us any more," Homura said, putting her notebook aside and picking up her chopsticks. "But it does make us feel better, I suppose. I've tried not eating and it doesn't work, even with these bodies."

"Being hungry is a special kind of hell," Kyouko said curtly, settling down opposite Homura and beginning to eat. "These bodies don't change that. It's another of your 'inalienable constants'."

"So it would seem. Thank you."

"It's your food. I just threw it in the microwave." Kyouko paused, glaring at Homura. "I'm grateful and all, but you two really don't have to do this. I'm just incurring debts it'll be difficult for me to repay, and that's awkward for me. I can live fine on my own."

"We know that. Like I said, this is for convenience's sake," Homura said. "Before now, we had no way of knowing where you'd be at any given time of the day."

"If it's just that, I don't mind. I don't want to be patronised, though." Kyouko sighed. "That sounded wrong. It's not as if I'm ungrateful. Just think about my feelings, okay? This isn't easy for me, and I can tell you're not exactly thrilled I'm here either."

"I don't mind," Homura said, between mouthfuls of food.

"Really? You seem set on ignoring me, at least." Kyouko stared at Homura. "Well, whatever. I guess that's just how you are."

Homura paused, returning her gaze evenly. "I'm not ignoring you, I just have things I need to do. Either way, there is no debt to be repaid. In battle, we all contribute equally, but outside it we contribute according to our means. Isn't that inevitable, given we're still children in the eyes of society?"

"There's nothing I can say that won't make me sound bad," Kyouko said sourly. "So I won't say anything."

Homura nodded, concentrating on her food. Eventually she spoke again. "If you want me to do things differently, ask me. I'll do what I can. If you want me to try and cook healthier food, I'll make the attempt."

Kyouko smiled wanly, her expression softening. "If you get me the ingredients, I can cook. It'll work out cheaper for you, as well."

"That sounds useful," Homura said.

"It is," Kyouko said simply. She put her chopsticks down. "By the way, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I can understand that feeling, of a debt that's difficult to repay," Homura said.

"Not that. I mean the Madoka stuff." Kyouko grinned. "I still find it strange, but honestly, belittling the beliefs of others isn't a great thing to do. Maybe I was sulking after relying on you two against the demons."

"I really don't mind, whatever you say about her," Homura said flatly. "Doubting me is only rational."

"Maybe, but voicing those doubts isn't polite. Honestly, I'm sort of jealous. Keeping any kind of faith seems an uphill battle to me, given the lives we lead." Kyouko studied Homura's face thoughtfully. "What kind of girl was she?"

Homura paused for a moment, then shrugged. "In many respects, she was just a normal girl. She didn't really have any special talents, and from what I remember, she didn't really stand out in school. But she was brave and kind, ridiculously so, and so completely selfless... I've never met anyone else quite like her. No matter what happened, no matter what pain she suffered through, she persisted, she struggled onwards, always trying to make a difference somehow, never giving in to despair." Homura smiled. "I think you liked her, but not as much as I did. Then and now, she is everything I live for."

"I'm always surprised how sentimental you are at times." Kyouko folded her arms, smirking. "I want to bully you, you're being so earnest."

"That feeling is something no one can take away from me. I'm not ashamed of it." Despite her words, Homura's cheeks flushed slightly. "If you don't want to hear about it, don't ask."

"No, it was quite moving. I'm jealous." Kyouko sighed, her expression falling again. "I can't say I've ever felt that strongly about anyone, but... I know the feeling. You wanted to protect her, right? From this miserable world we live in."

Homura nodded simply. "In the end, I ended up being the one protected, no matter what I tried. We should know better than anyone... if someone sincerely and selflessly desires a miracle, no one can stop them. It's not a problem of feeling, or trying hard enough. That's just how it is."

"A miracle?" Kyouko snorted. "Maybe for you, that's true. But there's nothing wonderful about dying for the sake of another person. You're just dying selfishly, and what about of the people left behind? They're all alone." Her gaze dared Homura to disagree with her. "Just what's so good about that?"

"Perhaps you're right. I had planned to die selfishly myself." Homura blinked, her dark eyes staring into Kyouko's eyes. "I can't really talk about anything but my own feelings, but I don't resent Madoka. She saved me, saved this world, without hesitation. Simply accepting the responsibility of creating a real miracle, and the sacrifice such a thing required. I have plenty of bitter feelings about that, but that's because I'm selfish. I still acknowledge the worth of that sacrifice."

"I reject that. It's not selfish to want people to live." Kyouko bit her lip. "If she was that sort of incredible being, she should have found a better way. She should have thought about your feelings, rather than selfishly deciding to sacrifice herself."

Homura shrugged. "What is done is done. I don't feel like I can judge her actions, even though I attempted something similar myself."

"That's just half-assed," Kyouko said angrily. "We can always judge the actions of others. Especially when we're hurt by them. Shouldn't it be simple for you? Aren't you lonely? Or do you really believe you'll meet her when you die or something?"

"She is watching over me, and we will meet again." Homura was silent for a moment, watching Kyouko's flushed face. "But I don't have any answers for you."

Kyouko scowled, turning her head away and blinking back tears. "If you're still planning to do paper-work, I'll shower first."

"You can stay here as long as you like." Homura watched Kyouko from behind as she stopped by the door of the lounge. "If you're here, I'm not alone. And Mami is with me, as well. So there's no reason for me to lose myself in grief."

"You really are a sentimental idiot." Kyouko gritted her teeth. "I'm not going anywhere. This is the best way to hunt demons, right?"

"Exactly," Homura said calmly. "It's a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I like that kind of thing. It's easy to understand." Kyouko smiled. "You'd better keep an eye on me. I might steal your soap."

Homura smiled. "I see. I'll be on my guard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Separate Worlds**

Dozens of teenage girls streamed up the smooth, neatly paved path up towards their school. Kyouko shifted awkwardly, tugging at her ribbon as she followed the flow. "Honestly, this isn't really necessary. Why do you to school anyway? We're fated to fight until we die, so we might as well slack off and enjoy the daytime."

"School is enjoyable in its own way, and useful as well," Homura said. "Knowledge is power."

"I get tired of that. Some of us prefer to go with our feelings," Kyouko said casually.

"In any case, we should moderate our conversation while at school," Homura said. "Use telepathy if you have to."

"Yes, I know." Kyouko smirked. "If you want to talk about something else, you come up with something. You're the person who thinks most about the other side and nothing else."

Homura blinked, frowning thoughtfully. "So, have you managed to make any friends here?"

"What are you, my mother?" Kyouko said, laughing. "You have to be kidding me. Not really, anyway. How about you, come to that?"

"I have a circle of acquaintances," Homura said.

"So, you have no friends either," Kyouko said. "Well, that's not that strange. Our lives have different priorities from those of most teenage girls."

"That can't be denied," Homura admitted. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Hitomi and Kamijou in front of them, walking together and talking quietly. With her swifter pace, Homura overtook them without a word.

"Good morning," Hitomi said, smiling politely at the two girls. Kamijou echoed the greeting.

"Good morning," Homura said, nodding in response to their words.

Kyouko turned her head away, stubbornly ignoring their greeting. She walked faster than before, obliging Homura to briefly jog to keep up.

Homura frowned, talking with telepathy. _If you're not civil, it could cause problems for us down the line. Those two are popular. _

Kyouko snorted. _I don't really care, even if it causes problems. I can't bring myself to be civil to those two, not after everything that has happened._

_It's not their fault, nor is it their responsibility. You're being unfair. _

_I don't always feel like being fair, _Kyouko said, folding her arms stubbornly. _Life's not fair, after all. _

Homura shrugged. _Do as you will. _

As they settled into their seats, Kyouko was mobbed by friendly students. Homura watched from her own seat, her expression ambiguous. Until Kyouko had transferred in, that seat had been empty. The world hadn't quite adjusted to the absence of its previous occupant.

Flowers were piled on top of another seat in the class-room.

Kyouko replied as best she could to the chaotic barrage of questions and observations she was subjected to, looking relieved when class began proper and everyone was obliged to sit down. She struggled through the lessons of the morning, relying on Homura's telepathic hints to answer a maths question on the board. Once lunch began, she fled the class-room as soon as she could, dragging a patient Homura after her.

Mami was waiting on the roof, biting delicately into a diagonally-cut sandwich. "How are you finding it? Any better?"

"I still don't understand anything. I hate having to sit still in one place in silence for hours, too." Kyouko sat down next to Mami, yawning and reaching for the snacks she'd stashed in her bag. "In other words, let me get out of here already."

"I suppose a missed year of school can't be made up that easily, after all," Mami said. "In more ways than one."

"It's too early for her to give up, though," Homura said, taking out her own lunch box. "She's intelligent enough. It's a problem of discipline."

"I'd be more motivated if I saw the point of the exercise," Kyouko retorted. "It's not enjoyable. I don't like the students here, either. Just why are they babbling about TV shows I haven't watched and silly rumours? Isn't that pretty vapid, given one of them just died?"

"It's been a few weeks now. It's expected for people to move on." Mami frowned sadly. "It would be unhealthy if they didn't do so. And they see you as an uninvolved person, of course. Perhaps that's a relief, something they see as a chance for a clean break."

"I don't like it," Kyouko said decisively. She tore open a packet of crisps before offering them to the other two. "Want any?"

Homura accepted, biting into her mouthful of crisps. "Thanks. In any case, be patient with them. Nothing good will come of looking down on them."

"Nothing good will come of getting close to them, either. When all's said and done, we'd end up having to lie to them, offer excuses, and keep them away from what we spend most of our time doing." Kyouko took a handful of crisps herself, scowling.. "It's like we live in different worlds or something, you know? I don't resent them for that. It's more like it's better for them if they don't know me very well. I might die one day, and it would be better if they weren't too broken up over that. Sayaka was different, though. They were her friends."

"I don't intend to let you die. We can't go through life without social contact with others, either," Homura observed. "But you're right, a certain amount of distance is prudent."

"Right now, we get on okay with each other, for better or worse. I feel like you two understand my perspective, at least, given what we share." Kyouko sighed. "Other people are different."

"Personally, I find it both relieving and difficult, the fact we understand each other," Mami said. "But you shouldn't dismiss your class-mates like that. Talking cheerfully about things unrelated to our side is healthy and relaxing. I can't say I know anyone in my class well, but I at least do that."

"I don't want to. It sounds like a pain," Kyouko said.

"Give it a try, next time. Instead of being stubborn, just approach them and humour them, and talk to them normally. You'll probably enjoy it more than you think." Mami finished her sandwich. "That goes for you as well, Homura."

"I always respond politely," Homura said. "But I only have so much time I can afford to spend on school. That's unavoidable."

Kyouko frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt to try. It'll probably be boring, though. Honestly, most people are pretty boring."

"If you say so." Mami smiled wanly. "Why don't we talk about something more cheerful ourselves, then? I don't know why you two enjoy talking about things that make you miserable so much."

"I'm not miserable. I'm just realistic," Kyouko said sourly.

Homura nodded, glancing at Mami. "I don't recall ever being miserable, either. I consider myself quite well-adjusted, given the circumstances."

"It certainly doesn't seem that way to me," Mami said quietly. "But never mind. I can't say I can think of anything cheerful to talk about either."

"When you put it that way, it's true," Kyouko said. "Well, I can tell you about Homura's eating habits, I guess? That's kind of amusing."

Homura glared at Kyouko.

"I won't ask," Mami said diplomatically.

"But it's true enough that my life right now is school, homework, planning, fighting and sleeping," Kyouko said. "You push us pretty hard, Homura."

"As you know, the demons are on the rise right now," Homura said defensively. "It's best if we concentrate on fighting them, given the circumstances."

"True. If I was alone in this town, it would be pretty touch and go," Kyouko admitted. "But we should do something fun at some point, when we can spare the time. Go to an arcade or something. Or a movie. I don't know. What would you two prefer?"

"How about a patisserie?" Mami suggested. "Or a café or restaurant. That would be enjoyable." She smiled, warming to her theme. "Being able to take the weight off your feet and savour good food after a long day's work is a real pleasure."

"I can agree with good food, at least," Kyouko said. "Though there a few places around here where it's best if I don't show my face again, under the circumstances."

"I'm not surprised. Well, we'll work out where to go in advance, then," Mami said. "A movie would also be interesting, though. What sort would be good?"

"I haven't to a movie in so long," Kyouko mused. "I went once on my birthday, with my family. It was the movie of a kids anime I liked. That takes me back." She closed her eyes, frowning. "But yeah, something cheerful would be best. A comedy, I guess."

"How about something with a romance?" Mami suggested.

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing," Kyouko said.

"Don't be childish. What girl our age isn't interested in romance?" Mami said.

"Me, for one," Kyouko said. "As if I have time for romance. Teenage boys are terrible anyway and I'm always busy fighting demons."

"Just because it's impractical for us, doesn't mean we don't want it," Mami said. "I'm interested. I like romances in fiction."

Kyouko snorted. "So, if somebody went and confessed to you or something, you'd go out with them?"

"Of course, I'd reject them," Mami said tiredly. "It is impractical for us. But that doesn't mean I don't like to dream."

"Well, if you really want to go to a girly movie like that, I guess I'd humour you." Kyouko pulled a box of pocky out of her bag, opening it. "But if we do that, I definitely want to go to an arcade, as well." She frowned. "What about you, Homura? What do you do in your spare time?"

Homura blinked. "I plan and gather information for our operations," she said eventually.

"No, I mean, what do you do when you're not doing stuff like that?" Kyouko said. "What sort of things do you like to do for fun?"

"I've been a magical girl for a long time. Before that, I was hospitalised," Homura said. Her cheeks were flushed. "In the hospital, I read books, solved puzzles and browsed the internet on a laptop. After that, I was... busy. With various things."

"Well, that settles it," Mami said. "We should definitely take some time off, every now and again, and go kill some time in town."

"If it's once a week or so, I suppose we can make time for it," Homura said, sounding like she begrudged the sacrifice. "Though bear in mind Kyouko needs a lot of help to catch up on their studies."

Kyouko sighed. "Don't remind me. But seriously, we need to live here. I knew you were the stoic type, but there has to be a limit."

Homura stood, pushing her lunch aside as she walked towards the edge of the roof, looking through the iron fence at the school below. "After a certain point, I got into the habit of living like this," she said eventually. "I've never really thought about it before."

"Well, I know the feeling. I'm just honestly surprised you can stay sane like that," Kyouko said dryly.

"It has never bothered me before now. But if it's something that matters to you two, I'll accommodate it," Homura said calmly.

"So, what about romance?" Mami said.

"Of course, I don't care," Homura said. Her eyes took in the many students running, walking, sitting talking on the grounds far below. "I've never felt any real attachment to boys, and I'm not interested. Beyond the simple fact of practicality, it's never even crossed my mind. Before now, I was preoccupied with my personal objectives, and right now, I'm still busy with the demons, and the many things we need to do here. I certainly don't have time for love, even if I was interested in it."

Mami sighed. "You two are innocent. Is it because you're younger, I wonder?"

Kyouko snorted. "If I was innocent, maybe I'd be like you. But after everything we've been through, how could I be relaxed about romance?"

"Not everything ends in tragedy." Mami closed her eyes tiredly. "We still need hope. You two should be the same."

"Well, I guess," Kyouko admitted.

"Everyone has hope." Homura's right hand closed on the iron of the fence, her fingers tightly gripping the cold metal. "Even for us, there's no reason to despair. But for me, the hope I desire is to live by my own power. It has nothing to do with waiting and hoping for the love of a boy who may or may not exist."

"Is it so wrong, to want one unexpectedly pleasant thing to happen to me?" Mami said. "We live day by day like that, struggling. A change would be a nice, a lucky break."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Kyouko said. She offered her pocky to Mami. "But for now, what we can do is take a break every now and then, and enjoy ourselves."

"On Friday, perhaps. We still have plenty of things we need to do today," Homura said, glancing back at the others.

Kyouko glared. "Oh, come on. I'm doing everything you want me to do, so can't you be more reasonable about this?"

"I agree. This isn't just for our sakes, either." Mami toyed with the remaining food in her lunch-box, her expression tired. "You need a break as well, and you almost certainly need it more than we do. We're all serious about this, but there are limits."

"I've agreed to the principle," Homura retorted. "But there's no need for it to be today."

"There's no reason why it can't be today, right?" Kyouko said tiredly.

"This is something we can only do every so often. I want that to be clear right from the start." Homura turned to face them, her expression cold. "If we get into the habit of taking a break whenever we feel like that, it will only happen more and more as time goes on. Rather than that, we should wait patiently."

Kyouko sighed. "You're a seriously boring person, you do know that, right?"

"I'll settle for being boring and alive," Homura said. She shook out her long black hair, her expression calm.

"Why not wait until Friday?" Mami said, speaking up before Kyouko could reply. "The anticipation is part of the fun as well, after all."

Kyouko sighed, defeated. "Fine." She glared up at Homura. "But on Friday, I am going to entertain the hell out of you, whether you want to be entertained or not. You don't smile enough, it's depressing as hell."

Homura turned to look back at the courtyard again, concealing her smile. "If you insist."

Several hours later, Kyouko slumped forwards as the school day finally ended, resting her head on her desk in mute protest against her suffering. _You're telling me this is fun? Seriously? I knew I stopped going to school for a reason. _

Homura put her books into her bag, her eyes cold. _This is for your own good. Bear with it. _

Kyouko was going to reply, but she was interrupted by several other girls approaching her again. "We were thinking of going shopping," one of them said. "Want to come with us?"

Kyouko blinked, sitting up and looking at them. She smiled apologetically. "Um. I'd like to, and I appreciate it, but... sorry, today's not a good day for me. I have stuff to do."

Homura stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder. _I don't mind. Go if you want. _

Kyouko involuntarily glanced at Homura, her expression shocked. _You serious?_

Homura walked towards the door, her expression calm. _If you want. There are only so many chances to get to know people before they give up, after all._

"No, actually, when I think about it, I should be okay for today," Kyouko said, standing hurriedly and cramming her books into her bag. "Just give me a second. Homura, how about you?"

Homura paused at the door, glancing back and frowning. "I have things to do-"

"No, you don't," Kyouko said, smiling. "Come along and have fun for once."

The girls looked between them, surprise evident in their faces. "You know Homura?" one of them asked.

Kyouko nodded. "Fairly well, yes. Come on, Homura. Let's have some fun for once."

Homura frowned. "I wasn't invited. You shouldn't ask so unilaterally-"

"It's fine, of course. If you want to come, you're welcome," the girls said quickly, approaching her cautiously.

Homura smiled wanly. "Very well, then."

"Oh, could we invite someone else, too?" Kyouko asked cheerfully. "She's a third year here."

Homura walked over to the group, her expression calm. _Naturally, there's no free time for us on Friday now._

_I know. Let's just enjoy ourselves now, though. _Kyouko nodded her thanks to the other girls. _Mami, we're going shopping with some of our class-mates. You want to tag along?_

_Sounds good, _Mami said._ I'll meet you all at the gates. But are you sure this is okay, Homura?_

_This is a one-off. _Homura blinked, playing with her hair as she waited for the others. _But the one you should ask that to is Kyouko. I thought they lived in a different world?_

_They do, but Mami said all that, so I'm doing this to humour her. _Kyouko smiled at Homura, her expression cheerful. _This doesn't mean I intend to get close to them. But tagging along with them for a bit might be fun. It's worth a try._

As they headed for the school gates, the pair were quizzed about how they knew each other. Homura replied first, her expression calm. "Kyouko is my cousin. Right now, she's staying at my house for family reasons."

Kyouko smirked. "We may not look like it, but we're quite close. Without exaggeration, I'm willing to risk my life for her."

Homura snorted, brushing off the interested responses. _You sure like showing off. Don't say anything unnecessary._

_It's fine, _Kyouko replied, momentarily distracted from the stream of cheerful conversation she was maintaining with the others. _I'm just playing around a little. These kids are so naïve it hurts. They'd probably believe anything I say. _

_Why don't you just say you want to make some friends? I won't criticise you for that. _Homura checked the time, waving briefly to Mami as they approached the gates.

_I'm just humouring them, that's all. _Kyouko waved at Mami, her expression unusually cheerful. "Hey! How was school?"

"The usual," Mami replied, smiling back gently. "How about you?"

Kyouko made a face. "Well, I'm alive, I guess."

Homura watched them from the corner of her eye, smiling slightly. Perhaps going with the flow was acceptable, just this once.

"That ribbon is beautiful," one of the girls said. "Where did you get it from? One of the shops around here?"

"I was given it by a precious friend," Homura said. "Since we're apart now, it's very important to me."

"Being a transfer student sounds tough. I guess you would be separated from your friends, right? Are you still in touch with each other?"

"I haven't spoken to her for a while now," Homura said. "But I'm sure she's always thinking of me. I always think of her. So I'm not lonely."

"That sounds deep," one of the other girls said playfully.

"Homura is a surprisingly sentimental girl," Kyouko said, grinning wickedly. "Though she comes across as cold and collected most of the time."

"I'm not sentimental," Homura said childishly, glaring at Kyouko. "But everyone has friends."

"I'm glad. You've always felt kind of hard to approach, Homura," another of the girls said. "No offence."

"No, it's fine. I'm busy with various family matters, so I regrettably have little time to spend with friends," Homura said. "Today's different, but the most part, I'll be busy."

"I'm telling you, let's forget about that complicated stuff," Kyouko said. "Our family will manage without us for one day."

Mami smirked, watching the farce before her with a cheerful expression. _You two are anything but close family members. This choice of lie is going to haunt you both, especially when the whole school hears about it._

Homura frowned. _I had to come up with something at short notice. This is exactly why I don't generally socialise with my classmates. It raises awkward questions. _

_We'll be fine. Don't worry about it. _Kyouko walked on ahead of the other two, losing herself in inane, cheerful conversation. The same dissonance she'd noticed before, the same carelessness and lack of mourning, continued to bug her. But that didn't seem hugely important right now.

The group passed a pleasant afternoon window-shopping and talking about nothing in particular. Kyouko enjoyed herself at the centre of attention, playful and talkative, while Mami watched with a certain amount of amusement from the fringes. Homura was polite but distant, keeping quiet for the most part and observing. After an hour and a half, they entered a fast-food resturant for a snack, sitting at a table by the window at the back. Homura was looking out the window, lost in nostalgia, when she felt them. Her eyes widened in shock as she confirmed the sensation she was feeling, a creeping dread and unease that made her skin tremble. _Do you sense them? _She turned to face the others, her expression grim.

Kyouko met Homura's gaze evenly, looking shocked. _I can sense them, barely. But that can't be right! I've never heard of them coming out during the day!_

Mami simply nodded.

Homura stood. "Excuse me." She headed for the toilet, her face settling into a calm, blank mask as she assessed the situation. _Leave this to me. You two can stay here._

_Don't joke around! _Kyouko scowled. _We'll come too, I'll think of some excuse. This stuff isn't important right now!_

"What's wrong? You look unhappy," one of the girls asked anxiously.

"Sorry," Kyouko said, forcing a smile. "Just thinking of something unpleasant, that's all."

_There's no need for you two come. Don't forget that from the start, I've never needed help to fight demons. _Homura walked into the toilet, glancing briefly at her own reflection in the mirror above the basins.

_We all know how serious this is! Sayaka died! _Kyouko's right hand curled into a fist. _How could I stay here and chat about irrelevant things while you're fighting them? _

Homura sighed. _There's no need for you to even worry about me. If you want to make friends, if you want to connect to someone who lives in the normal world, then stay. I'll take care of the rest. If you don't care about that, then by all means come with me. _

Mami raised a hand, silencing Kyouko. _That's a level-headed assessment, right, Homura? Not over-confidence?_

_The truth is the truth. Even if I'm fighting by myself, I don't think I'd lose to any number of demons. _Homura turned on a tap, splashing her face with water. As the droplets slid down her face, she met her own gaze in the mirror once last time, her eyes hard. _Try to relax. I'll need you both sharp for tonight. _

Mami smiled. _I'm jealous of that confidence. If you'll say that much, I'll leave it to you. But if you need us, then call for us. _

Kyouko sighed, closing her eyes. _Just for the record, I don't like this. But it's your funeral. _

_Exactly. It's my judgement and my responsibility. _Homura returned from the toilet, smiling apologetically as she picked up her bag. "Sorry, something urgent has come up at home. I'll handle it. You stay here, Kyouko. It's nothing too serious."

Kyouko nodded sourly while the others muttered their good-byes. _Good luck._

Homura ran through the shopping centre, magic flickering around her as she summoned her jacket. _Kyubey, where are you right now?_

Kyubey jumped from a higher floor of the shopping centre, landing heavily on Homura's shoulder. "I'm always where I need to be, you know. No point in sounding so frantic."

Homura ducked into an alcove out of sight of the crowd, raising her soul gem and erasing her own presence with magic. "It's natural to be alarmed. I've never heard of demons appearing during the day-time. Hold on tight." She ran forwards, her wings erupting behind her as she took off, the air shifting crazily around her as flew straight through the ground floor of the shopping centre. Dozens of civilians were buffeted by the wind she created, their hair tousled and bodies shaken by the impact. She exploded from the wide, open entrance of the shopping centre, climbing rapidly up into the sky.

"It does happen," Kyubey said, his paws digging into her right shoulder. "But that's a matter for another time. Be as discreet as possible, the miasma has yet to thicken. I'm lucky you're the one involved here."

"I know. I don't intend to be discovered by ordinary people yet," Homura said calmly. "What about them?"

"Even in daytime, normal people won't see demons," Kyubey said. "But they will feel them all the same, and right now, the number of potential victims is far higher."

Homura landed on a rooftop, her right hand held out as she summoned her bow. "I won't let that happen." Purple lightning erupted from her fingers as she formed an arrow, taking aim at the demon in the street below her. It loomed over the humans walking through the street, its back bent and arms hanging limply by its sides as it feasted on their emotions. The unfortunate individuals trapped in its presence were visibly wilting, their expressions crumpling into vacant, exhausted stares. Homura's arrow erupted, a bolt of light that tore through the demon's head, scattering its rapidly crumbling remains to the wind.

"They're coming," Kyubey warned, leaping from her shoulder and landing on the roof.

Homura planted her feet as the demons materialised, emerging through the roof-tops of the buildings around them. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied calmly, lowering her bow. Her wings erupted from her back in a flash of white light, spreading to tremendous length above and around her.

The demons towered above her as they extended to their full heights, faceless masks turning to regard her as they raised their hands. Lines of light erupted from their fingers, converging on Homura's slender human body with brutal accuracy.

Homura stood unharmed as their beams faded away. Several demons collapsed, cut apart by their own refracted bolts of light. But even as they collapsed into dust, more emerged, rising to take their place. She gritted her teeth, taking flight and raising her bow. "Just how many of them are there?" she asked, shooting through one with a swift, deadly arrow.

The other demons raised their hands, their lasers tearing towards her again. Homura flew sideways, many of the beams falling wide while the rest were reflected away from her body by her own blazing white wings.

A sharp, silver spear-head shot through the chest of one of the demons from behind. Kyouko's segmented spear snapped together, dragging her up to the roof from the street as she raised her left hand in greeting. Her spear tore the demon apart in a single stroke. Kyouko smirked as it turned to dust around her. "What's wrong? Tired already?"

Golden binds erupted around a dozen more demons, tying them down as Mami's ribbons pulled her up to an adjacent rooftop. She curtsied, a dozen muskets materialising below her skirt. "If possible, I'd like to end this quickly," she said, smiling pleasantly as she raised the first two guns and opened fire.

"Just why are you two here? I told you it was unnecessary!" Homura shouted, firing off another arrow in mid-air. The purple bolt twisted through several more demons, cutting them down.

"I was being selfish and stubborn, I'll admit it. None of our class-mates are bad people. All of them are worth knowing. I'd like to be friends with them." Kyouko dodged past several bolts of light, her spear erupting forwards and ripping two demons apart in a single wide stroke. "But this is also a social commitment, right? Ripping these bastards to shreds is our hobby. And we promised we'd fight them together, I remember that much." She spun round as another demon emerged behind her, driving the head of her spear through its eyeless face.

Mami discharged her last two muskets into the face of a demon in front of her, throwing them aside and running forwards. She jumped the gap between her roof and Kyouko's, taking off her hat and using it to summon more muskets when she landed. "It's natural for me to worry about you, however many cool things you say, Homura. You're younger than me, after all." She placed her hat back on her head, picking up another musket and taking aim.

Homura descended, her wings fading away as she landed next to the other two. She conjured another arrow as she put her back to the other two girls. "Then we do this properly. Formation Three."

"We'd do it even if you didn't tell us to do so," Kyouko said, her right foot slamming forwards as her extending spear blocked several beams of light before slamming towards the demons who had fired on her. "You can count on us."

"I'm ready for the finale," Mami prompted. She brought her musket into her shoulder as her threads erupted from the ground around the demons, entangling them and dragging them together.

Homura's wings materialised in a brilliant display as the space around the unbound demons distorted, teleporting them into the middle of the entangled mass of demons. "Kyouko!"

"I just told you!" Kyouko shouted, red light erupting around her as her spear grew to form a gigantic blade. She jumped upwards and landed poised on the head of the snake-like blade. "We already know what to do!" She jumped clear at the last second, landing on one of the rear segments. Red light blurred around the edge of her enormous spear as it sped forwards. The blade crushed the demons in a single stroke, a storm of grey dust scattering on the wind as their white-robed forms fell apart.

Homura sighed, banishing her bow and jacket. "I'll admit, that was far quicker than it would have been if I was alone. But it was still unnecessary."

"Just consider our position," Kyouko said, her spear reverting to normal size before disappearing into thin air. "You wouldn't be able to relax either."

"All's well that ends well." Mami stretched gracefully. "Let's retrieve the remnants."

Kyubey padded towards them. "Before that, I have an important matter to discuss," he said. His red eyes glinted as he looked up at the trio, framed by the low evening sun.

"That's rare. Normally you don't say anything very important," Kyouko said sourly.

"I was wondering before, but this event settles it," he said. "A demon prince is incubating in this town. And its almost ready to be born, at that." He settled down in front of them, cocking his head slightly. "Even for you three, it's not an opponent that can be fought. It's best if you flee this city sooner rather than later if you want to survive."

* * *

><p>Lestaki: since pairings were asked about, I can only say that Sayaka will stay dead and Madoka will stay transcended. My preferred pairings are HomuraMadoka and Kyouko/Sayaka, but that's not how things worked out after episode 12. At the same time, I hope the presence of those two characters will continue to loom large in this story. The story is ultimately about those who remain, however.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Cross-roads**

Kyubey leaned forwards as he studied Homura's data, sitting on the table below the slowly swinging pendulum. "This is very useful information. We never bother to track the movement and numbers of the demons to this extent, but with this at hand, I can more precisely estimate when the demon prince will be born."

"Pay more intention to these things," Kyouko said sourly. "Isn't that your job?"

"Not really. Knowing the rough timing is enough, since the only sensible option is fleeing." Kyubey nodded. "A week at the earliest... two weeks at the latest. If I had to give a precise estimate, eight or nine days."

"So we have time, at least," Mami said tiredly.

Homura nodded. "Tell us about demon princes. I've never heard of anything like that."

"Normally, you know everything," Kyouko observed, glancing at Homura. "I'm surprised. I've heard rumours, at least."

Homura shrugged. "They're outside my experience. If I'd known they existed, I would have worked on a contingency plan." She glared at Kyubey. "As it is, we still have time. So tell us everything you know."

Kyubey rolled onto his back, his red eyes following the pendulum as its blade slashed back and forwards above their heads. "When the miasma gathers, demons are born. Human hatred and desire form them, and you magical girls purge them. But when large numbers of people gather in cities, staying in the same place for a long time, the curses and the karma accumulate, no matter the efforts of the magical girls who protect them. From time to time, those curses within curses reach critical mass, and a demon prince incubates and is born. They are an unavoidable fate, for so long as you humans insist on clumping together like this. I don't really understand why you all keep doing that, given the fact that you people can't seem to stand being close to each other at the best of times. Much less when you're crammed together in one place."

Homura nodded. "I'm aware of a similar concept, so I understand. You can spare your social commentary. Just tell me what happens when the prince is born, and how we can fight them."

"When a demon prince awakens, it attempts to drag the city that gave birth to it into madness and destruction. Naturally, they're powerful, far more powerful than any ordinary demon. Even then, if it was you three, you might be able to do something about one." Kyubey met Homura's gaze, rolling onto his front and sitting up. "But as you know, the demons are multiplying. They respond to the prince's curses, and emerge in numbers beyond counting. That's why it's logical for you three to leave this city as soon as possible. The demon prince is bound to his city, so anywhere else is a safe haven from his presence."

"That's what I heard, too," Kyouko said. "When a demon prince is born, it's best to flee."

"And just what happens to the city after that?" Homura asked. "Is it destroyed?"

"Nothing so melodramatic. The idea of a demon who could destroy a whole city is ridiculous. Not even demon princes can do that." Kyubey continued to speak, his words flowing into the heads of the girls moment by moment. "But the curses of the demons grip the city and fill it with overflowing hatred. It lasts many years, and during that time, the city decay, swallowed by crime and suffering. Eventually the prince himself rots and dies, and magical girls can return to the city."

Mami pulled out a lacy white handkerchief, wiping the sweat from her brow. "That's not an outcome I relish for this city," she said. "I quite like it here."

Homura nodded grimly. "If we let something like that happen, how could we call ourselves magical girls?"

"Does it matter?" Kyouko said. "If it can't be helped, it can't be helped. Better to move on and stay safe." She glared at Homura. "I'm not doing this to be a hero, or anything. I just want to survive."

"Exactly. The risks of fighting don't justify the results," Kyubey said. "And we don't mind too much. Recruiting is fruitful in cities where a demon prince lives, though it's hard to persuade new recruits to leave for another city, and they end up dying pointlessly half the time." He shook his head. "No matter how much I explain, they just go running to their deaths. I don't understand you people at all."

"This is my home," Mami said, frowning darkly. "Even if there's no hope, everything in the world valuable to those girls is where they live... just how could they abandon that and run away?"

Homura narrowed her eyes. "Talking to Kyubey on his own terms is meaningless. But you said the risks of fighting don't justify the results. That means that fighting is possible, and can produce results, doesn't it?"

"It's possible," Kyubey admitted. "There have been a few times in history when magical girls killed a demon prince. But you three wouldn't be enough. I'd have to call in magical girls from other cities, and even then, failure would be more likely than success."

"Would something like that be possible?" Homura said. "I can't imagine strangers would come all the way here to help us fight the prince without some incentive."

"Naturally. Well, there's a reward for defeating a demon prince. The remnants are far more powerful than usual, and more plentiful as well. A magical girl can live for six months to a year on one-tenth of a prince's remnants without having to fight a single battle." Kyubey leapt off the table, landing on the floor. "Even then, I can't advise it. If you three insist on fighting, tell me sooner rather than later, and I'll see who I can dig up. We'd need eight to ten strong magical girls to stand a chance. It's safer and more reliable to leave, since there's no guarantee I'll able to find that number, and no guarantee of victory even if I succeed." He padded away, heading for the door. "Well, talk to me if anything comes up."

Homura snorted. "He's almost certainly going to try and recruit the magical girl candidates before the catastrophe."

"That doesn't matter for now," Mami said quietly. "We have bigger things to worry about."

Kyouko looked between them as an awkward silence fell. "I think we should leave."

Mami shook her head. "I can't leave."

"Neither of you have relatives here," Kyouko said. "Homura, you're not exactly popular at school, from everything I've seen. And since you're usually always with us, I assume the same is true of you, Mami." She pursed her lips. "Is this really something we need to think about? We all bounded together because we wanted to survive, right?"

"All of that's true," Mami admitted. "I've always done my best to survive. But I've always remembered that my battles have a purpose. I do try to protect people, in my own way." She met Kyouko's gaze, her face calm. "And even if I have no family or friends here to speak of, this is still where I've lived my whole life. Precisely because I've lost everything else, this is the last thing I don't want to cast away."

"That's illogical! It's just pure sentimentality!" Kyouko glared at her, gritting her teeth. "There's nothing special about this city, or anywhere else for that matter. Trust me, they're all the same in the end."

"What about you?" Mami said sharply. "You were also born here and lived here for a long time. Doesn't that matter to you? What about your class-mates? After this afternoon, do they still mean nothing to you?"

Kyouko's hands balled into fists. "I care myself! I think it's a crying shame, but that's how it is, life isn't fair. No one knows that fact better than us! I've never planned to die for anything. If we protect something along the way, that's all well and good, but I only ever joined with you two to fight for survival. Nothing more than that."

"There's no meaning in losing our tempers," Homura said, cutting into the argument. "I personally fight to protect others before everything else. I think we magical girls really can help others and make the world a little better. But I've always accepted that we'd have different reasons to fight. You two should be the same."

Mami sighed. "Well, that's all well and good. But the problem is what we should do from now on. Just what do you plan to do?"

"I want to fight. But that doesn't necessarily fighting the moment the prince is born," Homura said. "From Kyubey's suggestion, it seems the city's decay develops relatively slowly, rather than being an apocalyptic event. If necessary, we can retreat for a time while Kyubey gathers allies for us, before taking the offensive. But if we can gather the necessary forces in time, then by all means we should make a stand."

Kyouko scowled. "I'm surprised. You always seem so level-headed. Didn't he just say that even if we gather the right number of allies, we could still lose easily enough? Even if we win, some of us might die. And knowing what we do about what most magical girls are like, do you really think we'd be able to cooperate effectively with complete strangers?"

"I think we could manage. At the least, I think we should try," Homura said. "As long as we have a common purpose and a powerful enemy, cooperation is possible. Besides that, there are self-interested reasons to stay and fight. This city is a fine territory that can support all three of us easily enough. If we flee here, we'll have to relocate, and likely force out the magical girls who presently operate there in the process. The remnants of the prince would be sound insurance, as well."

Kyouko shook her head impatiently. "All that's unimportant! We're strong, we can take any territory we like. It's cruel, but it's survival of the fittest. But I don't want to take unnecessary risks. Kyubey is honest about the enemies we face, at least. He'll lose out if we die, as well. So for once, I believe him when he says this prince is seriously dangerous."

"If this was just about our self-interest, I agree with Kyouko," Mami said. "We'd be better off running away. But this has never been just about that. We have responsibilities."

Homura sighed. "Kyouko, wasn't you chasing after me earlier today an unnecessary risk? You've never been afraid of a fight."

"If it's us three, honestly, we can handle normal demons," Kyouko said. "I know that, and I appreciate that. I'll help you fight the mooks whenever you like, we'll blow them away together. But this isn't just a normal group of demons. You two get that, right? I mean, if we help people doing what we do, that's great. But if we die, we can't help anyone." She slammed her hands against her chair, leaning forwards. "There's nothing wonderful about rushing to our deaths! Why do we have to do something stupid like that?"

Mami met Kyouko's gaze evenly. "In any case, my mind is made up. I plan to fight."

"I'm also determined. The timing and the plan to be used is something I'll decide from here on out, but I also want to fight and defeat the prince. Naturally, without dying." Homura looked across the table at Kyouko, the pendulum continuing to swing slowly above her head. "But whatever plans I make, my death is also always a possible outcome. I can't deny that risk. I can only say that saving others is worth the risk to me."

Kyouko slumped back in her seat. "Fine. I can't stop you two. But I don't remember signing up to die for the cause, either. So I guess I'll skip town and find a new territory." She stood, stretching her arms. "I doubt you two will want me around now, so I'll get my stuff. I can be out of here tonight, no problems."

"You don't need to rush off," Homura said calmly. "Kyubey said a week at the earliest."

"It's not that. You two are probably thinking I'm pretty ungrateful right now." Kyouko turned away, studying the paintings of demons on the white walls with a fixed expression. "You don't need to hide it. I'll get out from under your feet."

"At this time of night?" Mami said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You can stay here until the time comes. At the least, you should stay until tomorrow," Homura said. "Given the possibility of another demon attack, going now would be too reckless."

"If you mean that, then I'll stay. If you're saying it because you feel obliged to say it, then don't bother." Kyouko frowned. "I don't want to be a pain to you two, if nothing else."

"If you were being a pain, we'd certainly tell you," Mami said. "So you don't have to do anything dramatic."

Homura nodded. "I don't say things I don't mean. You can stay until you want to leave."

Kyouko nodded. "I'll do that, then."

"In any case, given I can't sense anything outside right now, perhaps we should wrap up here," Homura said. "Mami, are you okay heading back by yourself? It may be safer if we go with you."

"I'll be fine. I protected this city alone before we teamed up, after all," Mami said.

Kyouko retreated towards the kitchen after Mami had left. "I'll fix something to eat."

"Thanks." Homura began to annotate her map again, blinking slowly. Above her, the pendulum continued to swing, a steady punctuation to her troubled thoughts.

By the time Kyouko returned, Homura had thrown her usual notes aside and was nowhere to be seen. "Homura, dinner!"

After thirty seconds, Homura padded softly down the stairs, her expression tired. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." Kyouko watched her sit down. "What were you up to this time?"

"I've been seeing what I could learn about demon princes online. You'd be surprised what filters through in one form or another." Homura ate some of Kyouko's curry with surprising delicacy, chewing and swallowing. "It's good."

"Of course it is," Kyouko said. "Much better than what you usually eat, right?"

Homura nodded. "Well, yes. But honestly, I'm surprised you can cook, given what you normally eat."

"That's a lack of facilities, not a lack of ability," Kyouko said. "Though I was a little worried. I haven't cooked regularly for a few years now. I used to cook for my family, you see. Though that was tough work, since I had to make a little go a long way."

Homura nodded. "Just where is your family now?"

"They're dead," Kyouko said bluntly. "Well, let's not talk about that."

"As you wish." Homura took a sip from her glass of water. "Every magical girl has their secrets, of course."

"Apart from you, apparently," Kyouko said, smiling wanly. "You're as honest as an idiot, even though it's hard for us to believe the things you say."

"You liked Madoka in your own way. So did Mami. You two have a right to know, even if you don't remember."

"Well, she sounds like a nice girl, if a bit wet," Kyouko said. She smirked as Homura bridled. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I'm a little weak to that kind of person, so I probably would have liked her."

Homura nodded, mollified by her words. "There's more to it than that, though. It's... a story I want to tell, I think." She looked down at her plate, her eyes faraway. "Madoka did something amazing, but it's as if she never existed, and everyone has forgotten her. That's a truly sad thing, so I can't help but try to tell other people. It's fine if you don't believe me. I can't prove anything. I just want to try saying it."

"You're always completely different when you talk about Madoka," Kyouko said. "It takes me off-guard."

"Madoka was special. I've never been afraid to admit that she was truly precious to me. I can remember that emotion clearly, even now. It hasn't changed." Homura sighed. "But talking about it doesn't make any difference."

"Sometimes I wish you'd show something of that sentimentality about us," Kyouko said. "But it's not as if we're friends or anything, right? We just stuck together because it's the easiest way to fight demons, and we all know how to survive."

Homura nodded briefly. "That's true. But in the past and now, you're the most reliable ally I could ask for."

"Allies?" Kyouko tilted her head, smirking. "Well, I guess so. Funny you should say that now I'm going to leave on you, though. Shouldn't you be angry?"

"I'm surprised. You used to be more head-strong. But it's your free choice to make, whether you stay or go. The risks are undeniable, after all." Homura shrugged. "I don't see any reason to be angry."

Kyouko shrugged. "More fool you, then. But seriously, how do you plan to live from now on? Even if she's not just your delusion, Madoka is in heaven or whatever. Aren't you just going to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Perhaps," Homura retorted, glaring at Kyouko. "But that's how we magical girls should live. We could die any day, so keeping to ourselves and disappearing quietly into the darkness is ideal. You know that as well as I do."

"That's not what I mean." Kyouko scowled back. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything from you to begin with."

"I'm being perfectly reasonable," Homura snapped. "Just what do you want from me? I don't know why you're suddenly insulting me, and it's trying my patience."

"Maybe I want you to be unreasonable," Kyouko snapped back.

"So you're looking for a fight?" Homura said. "Stop being ridiculous."

Kyouko breathed out, visibly controlling herself. "Never mind. Let's just eat."

They ate the rest of the meal in awkward silence, then went to bed.

The next day, the city was washed clean by a wave of heavy rain. Kyouko scowled as she looked up at the sky, hovering in the door-way. "Fuck this. Can't I just stay home?"

"Do you have an umbrella?" Homura asked.

"Why would I have an umbrella?" Kyouko said irritably.

Homura pulled a black umbrella from her bag, unfolding it. "Then we'll just have to manage. Stay close to me and it shouldn't be too bad."

"Seriously, why do I have to go to school?" Kyouko said.

"Just go. At the least, you can say good-bye to the others," Homura said.

"I suppose," Kyouko said, stepping out into the rain. She folded her arms awkwardly as they struggled to fit under the umbrella, walking towards school. Rain slammed down around them, splashing against the pavement and pooling between cracks. "Horrific weather. Is this also because of the prince?"

"Perhaps," Homura said. She grimaced as a sudden gust of wind lashed rain under the umbrella and against their legs. "If I used my wings, we wouldn't have any problems at all."

"I'm not flying anywhere ever again," Kyouko said firmly.

The pair struggled to school, staying close to each other as they struggled through the wind and rain. More than once, Homura's umbrella was turned inside-out by the storm, forcing her to fight with it while the rain struck them. By the time they had limped inside the school building, they were thoroughly drenched. Settling into their seats, they sat shivering as attendance was taken. Several people were conspicuous by their absence, perhaps discouraged by the miserable rain.

Kyouko suffered in silence through the morning's lessons. Despite the horrible weather, and everything she had to deal with, the normal people here were... normal. Well, of course. That's what they were like. She was the strange one. But it was uncomfortable.

Izumi approached her in lunch-break. "Hey, Kyouko. Want to eat lunch in the canteen with us?"

Kyouko looked up at the girl's eyes before looking away. Yesterday, they'd been joking around, talking pleasantly to each other. Something like this... "Sorry, I'm not feeling great," she said, resting her forehead in her right hand. "I'm going to take a walk outside." She stood, walking towards the door without looking back.

Homura stood, frowning after her. _Wait! Take my umbrella, at least!_

_I don't need it. _Kyouko blocked the connection as she left the class-room, her expression sour.

"What's wrong with her?" Izumi said, glancing at Homura. "Did we do something to upset her yesterday?"

"Things have been... complicated for us, recently," Homura said, with the conviction of honesty. She smiled wanly. "It's not your fault, and she doesn't mean anything bad by it. But we had a bit of an argument last night."

"I see. Family quarrels are nasty," Izumi said sympathetically. "How about you?"

"If you don't mind, I'm inclined to go after her," Homura said. "She doesn't have an umbrella."

"I see. Then you'd better go, then." Izumi smiled. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Homura traced Kyouko's footsteps, but by the time she reached the school grounds, Kyouko was nowhere to be seen. Homura could faintly sense her magic in the distance before it dropped from her sight. She sighed, unfolding her umbrella. _Mami, do you know where Kyouko is going?_

_Not particularly. Wouldn't she just be leaving town at this point? _

_Perhaps, _Homura admitted. _But given she went to school today, that would be illogical. _

_She went to school? You didn't say anything, I'd assumed she had skipped. _

_In any case, I'm going after her, _Homura said, stepping out into the rain.

_If you insist. I doubt anything will come of it, though. I've known Kyouko for a long time... she's a good child at heart, but nothing has ever come of her attempts to live idealistically. In the end, her only talent is looking out for herself. _

_I know that. That's exactly why she's someone I can trust, _Homura said, running forwards. Her wings flourished behind her, blasting her up into the air. _But since I'm fine with her looking after herself, I don't recall having done anything to make her angry. That's why I'm worried. _

_I see. Well, I'll leave it up to you to do something about it. I find it difficult to get on with her, so I would only make things worse. _Mami paused for a moment. _And thanks for promising to help me._

_It's nothing. _Homura hurtled through the sky above the city, spreading her magic to conceal herself from sight. _I'll talk to you later._

_Happy hunting. _

Twenty minutes later, Homura exited the arcade, frowning as she glanced at her ring. If possible, she'd like to do this without using her magic to search. It was tiring to do something like that over a wide area. But it was hard to say where Kyouko would be. Homura walked slowly up the centre of the shopping arcade, lost in thought. She stopped abruptly as she noticed Madoka's brother standing in front of a florists. When she looked around, though, neither of his parents were anywhere in sight. After a moment's hesitation, Homura approached, leaning down. "Good afternoon, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya's attention was torn away from the pink roses bundled together in green buckets in front of him. "Hello," he said simply, looking up at Homura with wide eyes.

"Are you with your parents?" Homura asked patiently. "Where are they?"

Tatsuya thought about this for a moment. "Dunno."

"Let's go and find them together," Homura said, offering her hand. "Where did you see them last?"

"The clothes store." Tatsuya reached up, prodding the red ribbon in Homura's hair with pudgy fingers.

"Let's go there, then," Homura said. She tried once more to get him to take her hand, but he ignored her, tugging at her ribbon. Instead she picked him up bodily, placing him on top of her shoulders. Her hands held his legs firmly in place. "Hold on tightly, okay?" she said.

"Okay," Tatsuya said, happy enough to tug away at the ribbon from his position, his arms wrapped around her head.

Homura grimaced as he pulled her hair. She walked at a brisk pace, looking around for any sign of his parents. "Aren't you scared, being here without your parents?" she asked eventually.

"No." Tatsuya finally lost interest in the ribbon, looking around the shopping centre. "Madoka's here."

Homura smiled wanly. "That's true. But you can't wander off by yourself like this. It's dangerous, and your parents will be worried sick." She broke off as a lost child announcement came over the loud-speakers, moving with a renewed sense of purpose towards the front of the shopping centre.

Just over half-way there, Junko intercepted them. She stopping running as she approached, her breath coming fast as she walked the rest of the way. "Tatsuya!" she said sharply.

"Hi, mama," Tatsuya said.

"Thank god." Junko stopped in front of Homura, wiping her brow. "You... we met at the promenade, right? About a month ago now."

Homura nodded, pulling Tatsuya off her shoulders and kneeling as she placed the boy gently in front of his mother. "That's right. I know we're barely acquaintances, but since I saw him all alone, I felt it would be best if I helped him look for you."

"It's just as well you did." Junko bodily scooped up Tatsuya, holding him close to her as she sighed. "Thanks a lot. You've done me a huge favour."

"Not at all. It was nothing."

"It's not nothing. I thought my heart was going to burst with anxiety." Junko turned. "Tag along with me a minute, I need to thank you properly."

"Being thanked once is enough," Homura said.

"Just humour me," Junko said, smiling. "You're skipping school, right? You must have time."

Homura fell into step with the older woman, flushing slightly. "I have my reasons. One of my friends ran off after having a row with me, so I'm looking with her."

"I see. So you're also looking for a lost child," Junko said. "Are you sure she wants to be found, though? She may just need some space."

"I suppose so, but it's not that simple a problem," Homura said. "She could leave any day now, so at the least, I want to try and talk to her before she goes..." She broke off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my private problems."

"Feel free. It's not a problem, and I might just be able to help," Junko said self-confidently. Tatsuya say placidly in her arms, staring curiously at Homura's ring.

Homura frowned as she noticed his childish gaze, instinctively hiding her ring-hand behind her bag. That was ridiculous, of course. He was only a child. "It's a little complicated, and difficult to explain. I don't want to waste your time."

"Try me," Junko said, her smile disarming Homura's objections.

Homura paused for a moment, working out how to phrase the situation. "Her name is Kyouko. I met her at a track meet some time ago, and she transferred to my school recently. Now we're on the same team, and up until now, we'd been more or less getting along. There's a track meet next week we'd all been looking forwards to, but yesterday her parents called, asking if she wanted to transfer again to be with them." Homura frowned, carefully shaping her words. "Kyouko's family situation is really complicated, so it wasn't that unexpected. She's planning to transfer again as soon as possible, and I'm fine with it... it's rational that she'd want to be with her parents. I've told her as much, too. But then she became angry. I don't understand it." Her usual calm tone broke slightly, laced with genuine frustration. "It's illogical."

"People aren't very logical, most of the time," Junko said. "In any case, I more or less understand the situation." She smiled as she glanced at Homura, before waving to her husband as they approached the front of the shopping centre. "Hey! We're back, safe and sound!"

Tomohisa hurried towards them, his expression relieved. "I'm glad you found him. I'm sorry, Junko. My attention was distracted for a moment, and he was gone..."

"Don't worry. It's as much my fault as yours, at least." Junko finally put down Tatsuya, apparently satisfied he wasn't going to run away. "But I wasn't the one who found him. It was this girl who looked for us with him... I'm sorry, I've forgotten to ask your name." She returned her attention to Homura, smiling. "I'm Junko Kaname. This is my husband, Tomohisa, and my son, Tatsuya."

"I'm Homura Akemi," Homura replied politely.

"She's the girl from the promenade," Junko said to her husband. "Remember? The one who talked to him about 'Madoka'."

"I remember." Tomohisa turned to Homura, smiling sincerely. "Thank you, Homura."

"It was nothing," Homura said. "I'm happy to help. In any case, I shouldn't waste any more of your time, Mrs Kaname."

"After what you did for us, you can waste as much of my time as you like," Junko said. "Have you eaten? Let us buy you lunch. We need to do something to repay you."

"You don't need to do something like that," Homura said awkwardly. "If I hadn't done that, an adult would have done it instead."

"I don't need to do it, but I want to do it. If you don't mind, Homura, it would be a pleasure," Junko said pleasantly.

Homura blushed slightly, looking down. She'd always been weak to how direct and kind Madoka's mother was. "I haven't eaten," she said finally.

"Then let's go." Junko led Tatsuya by the hand. "Do you mind fast-food? It's Tatsuya's birthday, and he insists that's what he wants."

"That's fine," Homura said. "I see. Happy birthday, Tatsuya." She smiled at him.

Tatsuya bobbed his head in response.

"In any case, we were talking about Kyouko," Junko said. "Just how do you feel about the fact she's transferring away?"

"Like I said, I've accepted it," Homura said. "It makes sense for her to do so."

"That's not what I mean," Junko said. "How do you feel about it, personally? If you only had to think about your own feelings and nothing else, what would you say?"

Homura frowned. "Well, of course, I think it's a shame. I don't know whether we're exactly friends or not, but we've been working together for a while now. And she's pleasant to be around when she feels like it, so I think it's sad she's leaving. But my feelings don't matter here. I'm accepting what's best for her."

"She can decide what's best for her. That's a matter between her and her parents." Junko grinned. "So wouldn't it be fine if you were a little selfish?"

"I don't understand," Homura said honestly.

"I can tell you're a smart and rational girl. Far more than most girls your age." Junko led them onto an escalator, looking back at Homura as they moved slowly up to the next floor. "But right now, it might be better if you just honestly say how you feel, without worrying about the bigger picture. If Kyouko is angry with you, that might be why, too. If she says she's transferring, and you say 'okay, I understand', doesn't that sound like you don't mind whether she stays or goes?"

"Of course I care," Homura said defensively. "But she needs to make her own decision. It's not my business to do anything but accept that result."

"You don't have to be so impartial. If you have a preference, then you should express it, right?"

Homura frowned, her brow wrinkling. "Perhaps. I'm not sure if that will help, though... I'm fond of her, but up until now, we've mostly seen each other as team-mates."

"I see." Junko nodded. "Like I said, say how you honestly feel. I think it will help much more than you think. Sometimes being a little selfish is the right thing to do."

Homura frowned, trying to parse that. "I'll think about it," she said eventually.

"Do think about it," Junko said. "And good luck, in any case. I hope you two make up, whether she decides to stay or go."

"Thank you."

The group settled into a table at a familiar restaurant. Homura looked down, fiddling with the red ribbon in her hair. Tatsuya had pulled it out of place, and it was bothering her. "Do you come here often?" she asked.

"All the time. I like this place, even though I shouldn't," Junko said.

"It's popular with students from my school, as well." Homura blinked slowly. How many times had she met people here, Madoka and the others...

"That doesn't surprise me. It's cheap and good for the price." Junko glanced at her. "What will you have?"

Homura ordered awkwardly, Junko watching her with interest while Tomohisa entertained Tatsuya.

"So, how are you finding school?" Junko asked. "I've heard about you from Kazuko, now that I think about it. It's a small world."

"You know Miss Saotome?" Homura said, blinking.

"From our college days," Junko said. "Don't worry, she mostly says nice things about you."

"Mostly?" Homura said, despite herself.

"Don't worry about it. She says you could stand to socialise more, that's all," Junko said. "But... well, I can understand why things would be awkward in that class right now."

Homura frowned. "To an extent."

"Kazuko's very worried. A few students have taken it very hard. But I'm sure you don't want to talk about gloomy things," Junko said. She cocked her head, smiling wanly. "But you're doing a good job of humouring me, so I appreciate that. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Homura shook her head. "No. Right now, I'm busy with the track team."

"I see. Then who gave you that ring?" Junko asked curiously. "It's very pretty."

Homura blinked, glancing down at her ring. "This was a present from my parents."

"I see. It suits you. In any case, you're beautiful, so I'd be surprised if you didn't have a secret admirer or two. But you're young, after all."

"Perhaps when I'm older, I'll think about it," Homura said evasively.

"No need to rush. But when it's good, it's good, and when it's bad, it's bad... I think those kind of experiences are important. Teenagers are still allowed to make mistakes, provided they're small ones." Junko put her chin on her left hand. "But you remind me, I really wish I had a daughter. Maybe I should suck it up and try one more time, after all."

"Why not do so?" Homura said politely. "You're still young."

Junko laughed. "And you know how to flatter, too. Excellent."

"I don't flatter people," Homura said, a little defensively.

"No, I'm not criticising you." Junko shrugged, straightening again. "Well, I am young enough. But this is a pretty crucial time for me at work. If I had maternity leave now... well, life is give and take. You can't obtain something without giving something else up, so it's hard to make decisions."

Homura nodded cautiously. "I see. Then I can't say anything, really. It's a matter for your best judgement."

"Indeed." Junko leaned over, ruffling Tatsuya's hair. "And sometimes I think he's more than I can handle by himself. How about you? Are you an only child?"

"That's right."

"I see. What do your parents do for a living? Kazuko's normally an encyclopedia for things like this, but she says she's never met your parents," Junko noted conversationally.

Homura opened her mouth for a moment, searching for an expedient response. "My father is an office-worker, and my mother is a housewife. They live and work abroad, though."

"I see. That's tough. They didn't take you with them?" Junko said.

"My health was very delicate until a few months ago," Homura said. "They didn't want to take any risks, and they want me to be raised in Japan, if possible."

Junko narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly. "So who are you staying with now?"

"My uncle and aunt," Homura said, once again picking her words with care. "They're my guardians right now, but they don't generally pay too much attention to my school life. Both of them are busy with their respective jobs, and I try not to intrude on that."

"I see," Junko said lightly. "Well, if you ever need any advice, feel free to consult with Kazuko. She's a good person."

"I'll bear that in mind," Homura said, relaxing slightly. As the conversation moved on, she quietly enjoyed the meal, politely responding to Junko's interested questions. It was surprisingly relaxing. Being able to talk about normal things with a normal person, without having to worry about undue attachments and the dangers of dragging them into her world... just talking here and now was fun. Once she'd finished eating, Homura stood. "Thanks for the food. I should get going, though."

Junko stood, smiling at her. "Still looking for Kyouko?"

Homura nodded, turning away. "I'll find her before she leaves. And I'll bear what you said in mind."

Junko slapped her hard on the back. "Then get out there! When you see her, give her a big smile."

Homura smiled despite herself. "Okay." As she walked out of the restaurant, her expression fell back into her usual settled calm. Her wings bloomed around her as she called on her magic, ordinary humans walking past her without taking any notice. She wouldn't waste any more time. She'd find Kyouko, using as much magic as it took.

It was too early to end anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Then and Now**

Kyouko sat on the broken altar at the back of the church, eating the segments of an orange one at a time. The shattered remains of the roof barely protected her from the rain pouring down around her. Anemic light broke through the heavy clouds and pierced the remaining fragments of stained glass behind her. She brooded as she finished the final segment of her orange, throwing the skin away and picking up another from her bag. She began to peel it, her face trapped in a deep scowl.

A flash of light bloomed above her as Homura descended through the broken roof, her wings fading away as she landed gently in front of Kyouko. She smiled slightly, shaking out her long black hair. "I finally found you. I didn't even know this city had a place like this."

"People wanted to forget," Kyouko said, looking away. "There's no one left who has good memories of this place."

"You know this church?" Homura said.

"Well, yeah. But if it was destroyed by the demon prince, that would be fine by me." Kyouko picked up another orange with her left hand, offering it silently.

Homura took it, sitting on the altar next to Kyouko and beginning to peel it. She was silent for several moments as the rain continued to slam down around them. "You should come back to school. You're worrying Izumi and the others."

Kyouko sighed. "I'll think about it. What about you? Aren't you the kind of person who drags themselves to school on time even if you're coughing up blood?"

"Some things are more important than those obligations," Homura said. She placed the peel next to her on the altar. "This is one of them."

"What's the point?" Kyouko said, glaring at Homura. "Haven't we already said everything we can say about this?"

"Not exactly." Homura took a deep breath before meeting Kyouko's eyes. "I want you to stay with us and fight."

"Like I said, I knew that already," Kyouko said. "I've already heard all your arguments."

"I know. But I still want you to stay." Homura watched Kyouko carefully, her expression awkward. "You said we were team-mates, not friends, and I can't dispute that... but I want to be your friend, I think. I don't want to be alone any more."

"If you want to be my friend, then come with me," Kyouko said awkwardly. "Why should we throw our lives away?"

"I can't do that." Homura smiled wanly. "Even if it pains you... I want to protect this world, since she wanted to protect it. That's just how I am."

Kyouko snorted. "Even if you want to follow her footsteps, she ended up dead, didn't she? Your Madoka."

"In a sense, yes." Homura looked up at the brooding sky. "I try to do what I think is right, but I don't usually feel strongly about it. I have that sort of personality. But Madoka isn't here any more, so the only way I can feel close to her... is to try and do what she did, and make her sacrifice worthwhile. She loved people. She loved everything. That's why she could do what she did. I want to be true to that."

"But you don't love people," Kyouko said. "You just love Madoka."

"Perhaps." Homura frowned. "If I survive, you should come back, once everything is over. We can still be together, just as long as I win."

"That's stupid," Kyouko said, looking away. "As if I could come back. As if I could look you in the eye... it's not like I'm proud of this, you know."

"If leaving would fill you with regret, then don't leave," Homura said. "If I thought you were just selfish, I'd overlook this. But you really tried to save Sayaka. I know you're a kind girl who hates to see people suffer. Turning your head away won't help as much as you think."

"I tried to save Sayaka, but that was just something I felt like doing," Kyouko said. "I happened to sympathise with her, and I wanted to be friends with her. But it's not as if I did that because I'm a good person or something like that. I'm different from you... you want to do good for its own sake, or maybe for Madoka's sake. But I hate that. Nothing comes of either except misery."

"I'm not asking you to sacrifice yourself," Homura said. "I know better than anyone how good intentions can go badly awry." She bit into her orange, chewing slowly and swallowing. "That's why I plan and plan and plan. And it can work out, if you think hard and try hard. Aren't we proving that day by day, protecting this city and annihilating the demons as soon as they are born?"

"That's because we're all strong," Kyouko said. "And you're stronger than anyone. I don't want to fight something higher up the food chain than even you, frankly, and that's exactly what the demon prince is."

"I understand that." Homura held Kyouko's gaze, her expression intense. "That's what your rationality says. But what do you want to do? If you didn't have to think about anything else except your gut, what would you do?"

"Of course I'd stay. I want to stay!" Kyouko said. "But you said it yourself, acting thoughtlessly just gets you killed in our world! I've survived this long by trusting my instincts, no matter how painful it was. I can't abandon that now."

Homura smiled. "I know that. I know you better than you think. It's just... even I can't live by rationality alone. I want us to fight together. You and I, and Mami. I want to go to school with you, day after day. I want you to tease me in front of the others, and I want to be able to laugh about trivial things. I want to hear how Mami wants a boyfriend, too, and how you're struggling with your home-work." She looked away, her ring hand tightly gripping her chest. "None of that is rational, but I still feel that way. I can't help it. And living while denying that was painful."

"You really are surprisingly sentimental," Kyouko said awkwardly. "Normally you just look vaguely bored, whenever we're doing anything social."

"I find it hard. It's hard to trust other people, it's hard to smile. It's hard to be honest, rather than telling a convenient lie. Everything is hard, I struggle at all of it." Homura sighed. "That's why being with you and Mami is relaxing. You both are much more natural at those things than I am."

"It's not exactly easy for me, either," Kyouko said.

"I know." Homura smiled wanly. "I'm especially bad, though, I think. In the end, not even Madoka could understand me. I couldn't do anything but fight on alone. It's a pretty horrible memory, and I don't want that to happen ever again."

"Even without me, Mami would be here," Kyouko said.

"True. But you'd be alone," Homura said pointedly.

"I'd manage," Kyouko said. "I've managed in the past, and I'll manage again from now on, if I have to. Beats dying."

"In any case, if you won't stay, come back when we're done," Homura repeated. "I don't give a damn about your pride. Nor does Mami. Just... keep going to school with us. That's all I ask."

Kyouko sighed. "You know, I really wanted to be friends with Sayaka. I don't know why, but dammit, I tried. Even though it was awkward and embarrassing, even though I'd given her reason to hate me, I did my best. And she died. Just like that. Right now, I'm seriously reminded of that. It makes me wonder why I should keep trying to make friends."

"That's the end of a magical girl," Homura said quietly. "I've seen it more times than I can count. Now they die in silence and fade from sight. But everyone who lives dies. And right now, we're alive. I'm starting to wonder whether I need to reflect on that, and live in a more satisfying way."

"I see. Odd to hear that from you." Kyouko smiled despite herself. "You're being pretty strange, given you're normally ice cold about anything that isn't Madoka."

Homura shrugged. "I reflected on some things after being given advice by a friend, that's all. I've never claimed to be perfect, you know. Sometimes I make mistakes, and people frequently misunderstand me. All I can do is try again."

"I see. Well, I know the feeling." Kyouko picked up another orange, beginning to peel it. "Did I ever tell you about my dad?"

Homura shook her head.

"I feel awkward around you for various reasons. Our personalities don't help, I'm conscious of how much I owe you, and we have different beliefs. But you've never been afraid to tell me about yourself. About Madoka. I appreciate that. I don't know whether or not to believe it, but I can see how much it means to you." Kyouko leaned backwards slightly. "Believing is fun, you know. I'm jealous of that. I find it really hard to believe in anything or anyone right now."

"I used to be that way," Homura said. "So I know what you mean."

"You always had Madoka, right? No matter what happened, you were always working towards Madoka," Kyouko said. "That sounds like the kind of faith that can sustain you, no matter what happens."

"Perhaps so. But I was always close to despair, and I fell in the end." Homura glanced at Kyouko. "There's a limit to what we can do when we're alone, no matter how hard we try. That's what I learned."

"I guess so." Kyouko threw the orange peel behind her, beginning to eat. "In any case... I feel like telling that story again, so shut up and listen. Mami already knows, so it'd be unfair to you if I didn't tell you sooner or later. Since we're here anyway, I'll get this over with now."

She spoke clearly and quietly, the rain continuing to punctuate her words. She gently mocked herself, self-effacing words that cursed the naivete of a girl who wanted to make the world a better place. Homura listened in respectful silence, carefully studying Kyouko's face. She'd never really done that before, watching this closely and simply listening. But she couldn't think of anything else to do. Sometimes there were no words to say.

Eventually, Kyouko fell silent for a few moments. "Well, that's how it is," she said eventually. "Since then, I've made it on my own. Ridiculous, isn't it? My life, a tragedy in three acts." Kyouko smiled wanly. "I don't go in for self-pity. Everything came from my mistakes, so it's fair. I can't complain."

Homura leaned sideways, putting her arms round Kyouko silently.

Kyouko blinked in surprise, shifting awkwardly in Homura's embrace. "You're all stiff," she said eventually, her right hand gently gripping Homura's sleeve. "You don't have to force yourself."

"Sorry." Homura's cheeks burned red as she looked past Kyouko, staring at the ruined walls of the church. "It seemed like what Madoka would do in a situation like this."

Kyouko laughed, a soft laugh that deepened and began to shake her body as emotion welled up inside her. Before she knew it, she couldn't stop herself from laughing, trembling in Homura's arms. "That's hilarious," she managed, choking back tears. "You're seriously weird, Homura."

"Leave me alone," Homura said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. I appreciate it." Kyouko wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand, smiling at Homura. "Just pretend I'm Madoka, or something. That should make it easier, right?"

"However hard I tried, I'd never be able to pretend you're Madoka," Homura said, letting go of Kyouko and sitting back.

Kyouko provided a moment's resistance before letting go of Homura's sleeve. "I guess so. Sorry about that." She leaned in closer to Homura, putting the remaining half of her orange down with her left hand. "Hugs should be more like this..." She hugged Homura tightly, frowning as she felt Homura's slender frame press against her chest.

"You feel stiff yourself," Homura complained softly, tentatively returning the embrace.

"That's because you've made this awkward with your clumsiness just now," Kyouko said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She pushed Homura away, closing her eyes and tilting her head away. "Never mind. I guess no matter how hard we try, neither of us are the hugging sort."

"Perhaps," Homura said cautiously, folding her arms across her chest.

Kyouko picked up the remains of her orange, her hands playing with it awkwardly. "I'll stay. I'll fight."

Homura blinked. "Are you sure?"

Kyouko nodded stiffly. "I think that's what I have to do now, though it's against my better judgement. I hate this city. My old life died here. Since then, nothing has come easily and nothing has gone well. But however hard I try, I can't forget the things I need to protect here."

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to fight," Homura said. "Like I said, we'd understand."

"If I don't want to fight, I'll say so. If I want to fight, I'll say so." Kyouko smiled wanly. "Well, life has taken so much from me... so I try to get back what I can, when I can. When I think about it, I'd rather risk everything than lose everything and go back to having nothing again. So... if there's something here to fight for, I want to fight for it." She smiled wanly. "Let's become friends. I wouldn't mind that."

Homura nodded. "Thank you."

"It's fine. Sorry I took so long." Kyouko looked up at the sky. "Besides, wouldn't it be pretty cool if we won? If just this once, doing the right thing somehow worked out for us, and we protected this city while surviving to enjoy the peace that came after the final boss was defeated? I used to like stories about love and courage, so I guess I can give that one more shot."

"We have a chance," Homura said. "I can't promise more than that, but we'll do everything we can to win."

"I know." Kyouko glanced at her, grinning. "This is the last time, though. If you die on me, I am done with love and courage for life."

"I assure you I will do my very best not to die," Homura said.

Kyouko snorted, trying not to laugh. "Thanks. Good to know."

"Let's go back to school," Homura said. "The others are waiting."

Kyouko nodded. "Give me a moment."

Homura stood, picking up her bag and pulling out her umbrella. She unfolded it as she walked out of the broken church, waiting in the rain.

Kyouko sat alone on the altar for a minute, her eyes closed as she slowly ate the remaining orange segments. Once she was done, she pushed herself off the altar and stood, picking up her school-bag with one hand and her bag of oranges with the other. She juggled both bags awkwardly, managing to pick up two oranges and place them on the altar. After a moment's hesitation, she added a third, placing it next to the others. Then she turned and left, walking away without looking back.

Back at school, they arrived late for the afternoon lessons and endured a scolding. Once the day's work was over, Kyouko stood, shouldering her bag. _Mami, could you meet us at the gates? I have something important to talk about it. _

_So you're still here? Well, I'm free, like I am every day. I'll see you there. _

Homura watched as Kyouko was swamped with concerned classmates. _Well, take your time. It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while. _

"Excuse me." Hitomi stopped behind Homura. "Could I have a moment of your time, Homura?"

Homura turned to face, her eyes widening slightly. "What is it?"

"I have something I'd like to discuss privately," Hitomi said. "Perhaps you could come up to the roof with me?"

Homura considered for a moment, frowning. "Well, fine." She led the other girl out of the class-room, walking ahead with a long stride. _Kyouko, you go on ahead when you can. I'll catch up soon enough. _

_Okay. Just what is this about? Why would she approach you?_

_I have no idea, _Homura replied, her tone flat.

"Did you manage to make up with Kyouko?" Hitomi said politely, struggling to keep up with Homura's fast steps. "Everyone was worried about you two."

"We've reconciled. It wasn't a quarrel about anything significant in the first place," Homura said simply.

"I see. That's good." Hitomi watched Homura's back as she cast about for a source of conversation.

"What about Kyousuke?" Homura said. "Shouldn't you be going home with him?"

Hitomi smiled, looking embarrassed. "So you know about that?"

"Well, yes," Homura said.

"I told him to wait at the school gates," Hitomi said.

"I see." Homura was silent for the rest of the journey. As they climbed up to the roof, she gravitated to the iron fence, looking down over the city again. The rain had cleared up at last, though dark, brooding clouds continued to hang over the city, sporadically broken by rays of light from above. "So? What do you want from me?"

Hitomi paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I'm wondering if you can tell me anything... about Sayaka's disappearance."

Homura's grip tightened on the fence. "Just why do you think I know anything about that?"

"Intuition, perhaps." Hitomi frowned. "Before she disappeared, I saw her with you from time to time. So I wondered if you'd know anything."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything," Homura said steadily. "I met her a few times at the hospital, so we became acquaintances... but that's all. I can't say what happened to her."

"I see." Hitomi looked down at her feet, her hands tightening around the strap of her bag. "So you can't tell me anything, after all. That's a shame."

"If I knew anything, I'd have gone to the police long since," Homura said bluntly.

"I suppose so," Hitomi said. "I just wondered if it was something you couldn't easily say. I wouldn't tell anyone. I just want to know, as her friend."

"I'm sorry," Homura said shortly. She turned to face Hitomi, looking the girl up and down. "If you don't mind me asking, how do matters stand between you and Kyousuke? Any problems or worries?"

Hitomi blinked in confusion, shaking her head. "Well, we had a little argument last night, but we apologised to each other this morning. That sort of thing happens, though. Why do you ask, suddenly?"

"Just my own curiosity." Homura stepped away from the fence, looking down at Hitomi. "In any case, you have a very pleasant life, don't you? You do well at school, you're affluent and you have a charming boyfriend. Those are all things you should treasure." She frowned as she studied the other girl's reaction. "Don't do anything sudden to jeopardise that life."

"This is all pretty sudden," Hitomi said, smiling awkwardly. "Are you trying to comfort me? I appreciate it, but it's not as if I'm suicidal or anything."

Homura nodded tersely. "I see. Good." After a moment, she walked forwards, passing a still Hitomi. "If that's all, I'll go now. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It's okay. I just thought I'd ask," Hitomi said quietly.

Homura nodded at the other magical girls as she reached the gate, before glancing across at Kyousuke. "Hitomi is on the roof, probably," she said bluntly. "Or perhaps she's gone back to the class-room. She's depressed about Sayaka's disappearance so go to her."

Kyousuke nodded shortly, his expression composed. "I will. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

Kyouko waited for a few moments as they walked away from the school before speaking. "So, what did she want with you?"

"She was asking after Sayaka," Homura said calmly. "It seems she saw her with me at some point. You two should be careful, it's entirely possible she saw you both as well. I told her we met at the hospital, so come up with excuses to match."

"Sure." Kyouko shrugged. "If we're supposedly relatives, I'll just say I met her when I was tagging along with you. Why would you go to a hospital, though?"

"I was quite seriously ill, before I became a magical girl," Homura said ambiguously. "Though recovering."

"That's surprising," Kyouko said. "You come across as sort of invincible."

"I became a magical girl," Homura retorted evenly.

"I guess that would improve your health," Kyouko conceded.

"In any case, I'll just say I met her through you two," Mami said. "That's the most natural explanation."

"I agree. In any case, she's polite, so I doubt she'll pry too deeply," Homura said. "If she tells others about our connection to Sayaka, it might get troublesome. But given her personality, that seems unlikely. If it happens, we'll deal with it then. For now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Back to business, aren't you?" Kyouko said playfully.

"Of course," Homura said. "Do you mind that?"

Kyouko shrugged. "Not really. I've become used to it."

"In any case, I take it Kyouko's explained things, Mami?" Homura asked.

"Briefly," Mami said. "I have no objections, of course."

Homura nodded. "In any case, we need to instruct Kyubey to gather other magical girls, if he can. Beyond that, nothing has changed. Our first priority-" She broke off, her eyes widening.

"Speak of the devil," Mami said calmly.

"What's the plan?" Kyouko said, raising her ring hand.

"I'll go on ahead and assess the situation. When you two catch up, we'll form a battle plan," Homura said. Purple light spilled from her ring as it vanished, her soul gem materialising on the back of her hand. Her grey jacket materialised around her body as she stepped forwards, her wings flashing briefly as she erupted into the sky. Within thirty seconds she had closed on the centre of the miasma, her eyes moving from position to position as she took in the location of the demons from high above them. Some of them arose on top of buildings, watching her and sending bolts of light after her. She shot past their attacks, counting the number of demons who had risen from the ground. She caught herself, her wings flapping once as she caught sight of the Kaname family far below her. They were caught in the miasma of three of the demons, standing limply in their brooding, predatory presence. Homura reacted on instinct, snapping downwards into a sharp attack run as she formed her bow, a single shot lashing downwards to pierce through the first demon. It broke sharply, tearing out of the demon's chest and curving in mid-air to cut down the other two. Homura flapped her wings, curving up and flying back into the sky.

Junko instinctively raised a hand to keep her hair away from her eyes as the violent wind of Homura's passage struck the street around them. She blinked rapidly, looking confused. "Let's get home," she said instinctively.

"You're right," Tomohisa said. He picked up a sullen and unresponsive Tatsuya, shaking his head as he tried to remember where he was.

The demons across the district reared up, turning as one to face Homura high above them. One by one they sank into the pavement beneath their feet. Homura gritted her teeth, landing on a lamp-post in the middle of a small park. The demons erupted once more from the ground, surrounding her in a great ring and beginning their attack.

Once again, she was surrounded by a blazing halo of light as the demonic beams converged on her before refracting. Demon after demon collapsed, but they continued to press in around her, trapping her and attempting to bathe her with fire. The beams continued to refract, cutting into the demons, but the continuous beams pressed closer and closer to her body before being twisted away. Homura panted, her wings flickering as she fired repeatedly into the crowd of demons, her arrows snapping back and forwards. Her wings buckled and bent, crumbling as the beams closed in on her body. She vanished a moment before they struck home, materialising outside the circle of demons. Homura's blistering arrows continued to decimate their ranks as they turned as one to face her again, drifting forwards and raising their hands as they took aim at her again.

Homura blinked as one of the demons in the front ranks collapsed, its mirror-like head detonating just as she drew back the bowstring to fire her next shot. She hurriedly aimed at a new target.

Kyouko charged towards the demons from behind, her advance covered by Mami's rapid fire. _Just what happened to reconnaissance and forming a battle plan in advance? _Kyouko demanded brusquely, her spear erupting into segments and cutting into the ranks of the demons.

_I'm sorry. I recognised some of the victims, and reacted on instinct. _Homura took advantage of the momentary distraction, taking flight with rays of light chasing her feet and taking aim at the horde from above. _It won't happen again. _

Mami threw down two spent muskets, stepping forwards as she picked up two more guns she'd planted in the ground. She spun them deftly upwards, taking aim at two more targets and blowing them away. _It's an understandable mistake, then, but the demons are only growing more numerous with each passing day. We're not in a situation where we can afford slip-ups._

_I know. Like I said, it won't happen again. _Homura frowned as she noticed another demon collapse suddenly, her eyes flickering to Mami. But the older girl was firing in a completely different direction, tangling demons in her golden threads and piercing their silver skulls with flawlessly aimed musket-balls. Remembering herself, Homura continued to strafe the enemy from above, trying to keep track of the whole situation. The ranks of the demons reeled under the combined assault of her group, but one by one, other demons were dying, shot neatly through the head. Pushing that mystery out of her thoughts, Homura changed tactics, picking off any demon who strayed too far from the pack. "Formation Five!" she shouted, her voice carrying over the wind.

"Sure thing," Kyouko shouted, backflipping out of the middle of the fray and landing at the edge of the clump of demons. She narrowed her eyes, manifesting a crimson barrier around the demons, hemming them in. Her spear lashed out again and again, picking off any stragglers near her that had managed to escape from the cage.

Mami walked sideways down the line of muskets she had prepared, flicking them up, aiming and firing in smooth motions before throwing the spent guns away. She decimated the remaining demons outside the cage before picking up her last prepared musket and bringing it up to her shoulder. Golden light erupted around her as it grew to the size of a tank, supported by silver pillars. She took aim, gathering her magic. "I'm counting on you, Homura!"

Homura blinked in surprise as a single demon in the heart of the trapped horde collapsed. That was confirmation. She twisted her head away as she heard Mami's words, nodding. "Leave it to me."

"Tiro Finale!" Mami's shot erupted into the heart of the horde, smashing a straight line clean through the demons. A moment before the shot left the cage, it jerked violently sideways, purple light glowing around it as it bent in mid-air and traced a circle through the trapped mass of demons, cutting them down one by one. Mami staggered backwards as her projectile faded away, panting for breath. "I'll leave the rest to you two."

Kyouko and Homura went to work on the scattered surviving demons, taking them down one after the other. After two more minutes, the park fell silent, the miasma fading away.

Kyubey padded towards the group as they picked through the ruins of the demons, searching for usable remnants and beginning to recover their magical energy. "Well done, all of you. That was an impressive battle."

"Just where have you been?" Kyouko said dryly, squatting on the grass as she placed remnants close to her soul gem.

"You can't say this was a battle we three fought alone," Homura said abruptly. "There was another magical girl supporting us, wasn't there?"

Kyouko and Mami stared at her, their expressions surprised. "Seriously?" Kyouko said.

Kyubey closed his eyes for a moment. "I really can't get anything past you, Homura. Well, one of my potential recruits in this city came through for me. She's a long-range type, so it seems she decided to find her feet by supporting you all from a distance."

"You bastard," Kyouko said. "Have you forgotten what we're facing here? We don't have time to baby-sit a rookie right now!"

"I'm just salvaging what can be salvaged from this situation," Kyubey said. "And she's not exactly a rookie. It's a complicated case, in that respect. Hopefully, she can be persuaded to leave this city before the prince rises. Otherwise, it'd be rather a waste of effort on my part."

"By all means, she should leave. But we've decided to stay and defend this city," Homura said coolly. "In line with that, you should start recruiting other magical girls."

"I thought you'd all be wiser than this," Kyubey said, searching their faces desperately for any sign of hesitation. He found none. "It's not worth the risk. There's no rational reason to stay here."

"We're staying," Homura said. "If you don't want us three to die, then find strong comrades for us. That's your role."

Kyubey sighed, lowering his head. "You humans are always like this. It's seriously frustrating. Developing an attachment for a geographical location is unreasonable. And none of you can claim to know the people who live here very well."

"You don't need to understand, do you?" Kyouko said impatiently. "Anyway, who is the new magical girl?"

"I didn't give away your identities, out of respect for your sensibilities," Kyubey said smoothly. "By the same logic, I don't intend to tell you all where to find her. That's not what she desires."

"We'll train her. If she's under our guidance, her survivability and long term prospects of harvesting remnants in a sustained way will both increase," Homura said. "It would be rational for you to introduce us to her."

Kyubey cocked his head, mulling this over for a few seconds. "I suppose so. But be warned, she is acting erratically right now. I think she's decided to hate me."

Kyouko smirked. "Well, none of us will blame her for that. Stop whining and tell us where she is. You know, right? You're the world's best stalker, after all."

"I know," Kyubey conceded. "Very well. I'll take you to where she is."

"But seriously, this is a pain in the ass," Kyouko said. "The three of us is pushing the limits of this territory's remnants normally. Right now, we don't have that problem, but having to a deal with a newbie at a time like this really is the worst."

"We'll just have to manage," Mami said, throwing a spent remnant to Kyubey. "Just as long as she's obedient, we can deal with it. If not..."

"If we have to use force, we will. If it's us, we can bring any given rookie to heel without harming her," Homura noted. "But that's a last resort. Hopefully we can talk to her."

"I think she'll be willing to talk. At least, I hope so. She already vaguely knows you three, after all." Kyubey rolled onto his back. "Even if she's in a violent mood right now, you can't go planning to beat up classmates. It's antisocial."

Homura's expression froze. "Just who are you talking about?"

"Hitomi Shizuki, of course," Kyubey said. "I know she's pretty talentless, but you three should have noticed her potential, however small it is."

"That idiot," Kyouko said, her right hand curling into a fist. She punched the ground, her expression dark. "You have to be joking."

"Hitomi Shizuki lives a perfect life," Homura said. Her right hand touched her red ribbon, her eyes wide with shock. "Even with the death of Sayaka, she should have no reason to make a contract!"

"Don't ask me," Kyubey said. "I simply responded to her strong prayer."

Homura stood, throwing her spent remnants to Kyubey. "I'm going," she said, her wings flourishing behind her. "You two stay here."

"Wait!" Mami frowned, glancing at Homura. "She's already contracted, there's no meaning-" She broke off as Homura took flight, shooting up into the sky. "There she goes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Lingering Regrets **

Hitomi glanced shyly at her boyfriend. She still wasn't quite used to walking to school together like this, but... it was pleasant. "How are you feeling? It's good to see you without crutches."

Kyousuke smiled at her. "I'm fine now. Maybe a little out of shape, but that's all."

"I see. That's wonderful." Hitomi blinked as Homura and the new transfer student walked past them. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Kyousuke said to the pair.

"Good morning." Homura nodded curtly to the pair before proceeding past them, the transfer student following her without a word.

Hitomi's usual smile faltered slightly as she watched them walk past her.

Kyousuke noticed her expression, but didn't say anything until he was sure they were out of earshot. "I'm sure she's just shy. She hasn't been here long."

"I know," Hitomi said.

"Don't you think it's strange she's sticking so closely to Homura, though?" Kyousuke said. "I wouldn't consider Homura very approachable, myself."

"Homura is always polite, if you take the time to talk to her," Hitomi said.

"I know. But she doesn't seem to take the time to talk to anyone herself," Kyousuke said.

Hitomi shrugged. That much was true.

They entered the classroom, parting to take their seats. Hitomi glanced involuntarily at Sayaka's seat as she sank into her chair, her eyes falling on the flowers. How many days had it been now? No, it was a matter of weeks already. The time had passed without a sound, changing nothing. No one knew anything. At times, no one seemed to care.

The school day passed, more time stolen away. Hitomi left early while students were still clustering curiously around the transfer student's desk, Kyousuke by her side. Hitomi frowned as they walked down the steps of the school. "Have you heard anything more about Sayaka?" she managed eventually. Daring to say those words. How quickly they had become taboo.

Kyousuke shook his head helplessly. "Nothing. I'm sure her parents would call us the moment they knew anything..."

"I see." Hitomi frowned. "It's strange. The media's stopped coming here. I know that's to be expected, but it's not just that... it feels like everyone else here has lost interest as well."

"They haven't lost interest," Kyousuke said. "It's just there's nothing to say. All we can do now is hope."

"I know. I know that. But it's strange. All of it is strange." Hitomi glanced at Kyousuke. "My father pulled some strings with the police. Their only basis for suspecting Sayaka is dead, rather than just missing, is a single anonymous phone-call. They've been searching for the person who made that call, but they've found nothing at all. Isn't that weird?"

"I suppose so," Kyousuke said heavily.

"I know I need to keep hoping and believing. But I'm scared." Hitomi closed her eyes. "If the police make no progress, then the truth of what happened to Sayaka will never be known. She'll forever be missing... eventually legally presumed dead. And everyone will forget her. I find that incredibly unfair." Hitomi bit her lip, trying to control her emotions. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't walk to talk about this, either. No one wants to dwell on it."

Kyousuke took her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're willing to talk about it."

"Not knowing is terrifying. I want to know." Hitomi looked down at the pavement, her expression stiff. She gripped his hand tightly. "But there's a part of me that doesn't know, as well. Isn't that horrible? But I'm afraid she's dead, or worse. More than that, I'm afraid it's all my fault." She smiled bitterly. "I knew she liked you. Despite that, I confessed to you... and she disappeared. It has to be my fault."

"That has nothing to do with this," Kyousuke said firmly. "There's no way this could be your fault, so don't blame yourself."

"We can't know that for sure," Hitomi said. "And the timing is too perfect. I just know, somehow. It has to be the reason. I can't think of any other reason."

"There could be any number of reasons, or no reasons at all," Kyousuke said. "It's cruel, but sometimes terrible things happen to good people. Ether way, you aren't responsible."

Hitomi shook her head, falling silent. They were at fault. She was sure they were at fault. But for all that, life went on. They were still walking hand-in-hand, and life was still kind to them. Far from being punished, life had never been better... apart from the fact Sayaka wasn't there with them.

They parted quietly. At home, she suffered through several hours of piano lessons before forcing herself through her homework. After a late dinner with her mother, she stepped out into the garden. The still, cold night was refreshing. Hitomi strode up the path towards the pond, lost in thought.

"Excuse me."

Hitomi broke out of her reverie with a start, looking around desperately. Someone had spoken to her... or so she thought, but hadn't it been all in her head?

The bush shook as Kyubey stepped out, looking up at Hitomi. "I'm Kyubey. This city is in serious danger. I need your help."

Hitomi stepped backwards, staring down at the small white creature as it spoke into her head. "I must be more tired than I thought," she said weakly.

"I really do exist, though." Kyubey cocked his head. "What can I say that will make you understand that... ah, I know. Sayaka Miki made a contract with me."

Hitomi froze for a moment, her mind going blank. When she managed to gather herself again, her eyes blazed intensely. "Please explain."

"In this world, demons are created by the accumulation of sin and curses. Normal people can't see them, but they skulk in the dark and curse humans, draining their emotions and killing them slowly. But teenage girls who contract with me can become magical girls, capable of fighting demons and protecting this world. In return for their efforts, I grant them a wish." Kyubey flicked his tail, looking up at her. "By drawing out your latent power, I can make any miracle come true! Even if something is impossible for you humans normally, I can make it happen."

Hitomi was silent for several seconds, thinking this through. "So... for example, could you heal an injury that should have been impossible to heal?"

"Something like that would be simple," Kyubey said innocently. "If a qualified girl wanted to heal an injury, then I'd be able to grant that wish for her when she became a magical girl."

"I see." Hitomi stepped forwards, her eyes wide. "So, what happened to Sayaka? Where is she now? Is she off fighting these demons somewhere, or something?"

"It's unfortunate, but she fought until the end, protecting this city from demons, and finally died. Or, to be more precise, she disappeared as all magical girls do when they exhaust all their strength in battle," Kyubey said.

Hitomi froze, her body trembling. "That... that has to be a lie. There's no proof, right?" She hugged herself tightly, staring down at him. "For something incomprehensible like that, Sayaka had to die?"

"It's hard for an outsider to understand. But I know her sacrifice contributed to the peace and safety of this city, though even I can't tell you exactly what she thought or felt in her final hours." Kyubey settled down on the gravel path, scratching his ear with a paw. "As for witnesses, I have three. The magical girls who fought with Sayaka saw her final moments with their own eyes."

"Who are they?" Hitomi said weakly. "Take me to them!"

"I can't do that. Those three are veterans, and they've fought demons for a long time. They like to remain isolated and anonymous, so no ordinary people are dragged into their battles. I respect that resolve, so I can't tell you who they are, or introduce you to them."

Hitomi touched her forehead. Blood was pounding in her ears as she tried to process his words. "Am I an ordinary person? You're talking to me for a reason, right?"

"You're special in that you are qualified to become a magical girl," Kyubey admitted. "If you became a magical girl, matters would be different. I'm sure those three would want to teach you. That's their way of doing things. But as you are right now, they'd see you as an uninvolved civilian, I think."

"Then you tell me!" Hitomi shouted. "Why did Sayaka die? Those three are alive, right? So why was she the only one who died?"

"I'm afraid I didn't see her death myself," Kyubey said. "I only know what those three told me."

Hitomi's fists balled. "I see." She closed her eyes, her breath coming fast as she tried to compose herself.

"In any case, I came here to warn you. Before now, this city was protected by Sayaka and those three girls. But soon things will change. An incredibly powerful demon is going to awaken, and they won't be enough to defeat it. The whole city will be in danger, along with everyone in it." Kyubey sat up, looking up at Hitomi with wide eyes. "If possible, I'd like to borrow your power. If you become a magical girl, you'll surely be able to contribute to the defence of this city."

"Even if you say that, Sayaka died!" Hitomi said. "And you want me to do the same thing she did?"

"I know it's a difficult thing to ask. But you must have things you want to defend here, and I can grant your wish, as well," Kyubey said patiently. He turned away, beginning to walk towards the back of the garden. "If you ever want a miracle, then call for me. I'll always be ready to grant your wish."

Hitomi watched him go. She fell to her knees silently, gritting her teeth as she tried not to cry. The cold, sharp gravel pressed unpleasantly against her knees and the palms of her hands as she slumped forwards as if bowed, her body shaking. "Sayaka..."

Once she'd managed to collect herself again, she stole into the house and hurried to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and throwing herself on her bed. She rolled over, staring blankly up at the ceiling with red, sore eyes. Her right hand closed around her chest, creasing her blouse. She'd thought she was over it, that this wouldn't happen again. But the wounds had been ripped open again, and now her mind was spinning out of control. Morbid imaginings piled up inside her, each worse than the last, however hard she tried to shut them out. She rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, before turning over again restlessly. Finally, she reached for her phone, selecting Kyousuke's number with a shaking hand and dialling. She took several deep breaths, steadying herself.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Hitomi managed. "Are you free?"

"I was just doing some practise, it's fine. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for calling at a strange time, and interrupting you." Hitomi rubbed her forehead tiredly. "It's just... I needed to talk to someone, and you're all I have left."

"That's fine," Kyousuke said. "I'll always listen to you, if you need me to listen. It's the usual, I take it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was suddenly reminded of it again, and it... hit me..." Hitomi closed her eyes, smiling desperately. "Perhaps this is my punishment."

"I've said it before and I'll say it as many times as it takes, nothing is your fault!" Kyousuke sounded irritated. "You're being irrational."

"I'm not." Hitomi opened her eyes, her face tense. "Sayaka... was a brave girl. Braver than me. So when I challenged her, I was sure she'd confess to you first. That was the sort of person she was." She reached up towards the ceiling with her left hand, staring at the back of her fingers as she strained to reach something she couldn't quite see. Tracing the memories. "The fact she didn't do that is completely unlike her, so I must have hurt her far more than I first thought. If she did something reckless because of that-"

"Stop it!" Kyousuke took a deep breath before plunging onwards. "We have no reason to believe that. If feeling guilty and accumulating regrets changed anything, I wouldn't mind. But you're hurting yourself pointlessly. It's just self-indulgence!"

Hitomi closed her eyes, trying to control herself as those words cut to her heart. "I'm sorry." Her voice shook. "I'm sorry..."

"No," Kyousuke said, his voice settling. "I went too far. I'm sorry."

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm sorry. I won't bother you with this any more."

"It's fine-"

Hitomi rang off, collapsing back against her pillow. Of course. However true it was, however kind he was, if she said those things again and again, he'd grow to hate her. That was only natural. Her phone rang, vibrating against her pillow. She throw it across the room in a fit of pique, before closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as the phone continued to ring. Never mind. It didn't matter any more.

The next day, she took a walk in the rain at lunch-time, with no particular destination in mind. She stopped by the small stream outside the school, dully watching the rain splashing against the running water.

"I thought I'd see you again."

Hitomi didn't turn around as she heard Kyubey's voice speak into her mind. "If, just hypothetically, I wished to bring Sayaka back from the dead, would you be able to grant that wish?"

Kyubey paused for a moment before responding. "Even using the power of magic, resurrection is difficult. It's not impossible, though. For example, I can ensure an appropriate woman becomes pregnant with a child who will grow up to be exactly like Sayaka in every respect."

"That's useless!" Hitomi said. "It takes too long, but that aside, it's not as if that child would actually be Sayaka, right?"

"I can implant her with Sayaka's memories," Kyubey said helpfully. "Then she would be exactly like Sayaka in every respect. If the length of time is an issue, I can take any given human, like an aged, sick human in a coma and about to die, and transform their body to be exactly the same as Sayaka. And then if I implanted the memories, that would be fine, right?"

"That's horrible!" Hitomi said, turning to stare at Kyubey.

"Why is it horrible?" Kyubey cocked his head. "Oh, are you worried about the health of the new Sayaka? Don't worry, I'd regenerate the body. It would be the body of a healthy teenage girl in every respect."

"You can't just kill people like that!" Hitomi said hotly.

Kyubey shrugged as he picked up on her meaning. "Rather than killing them, I'm giving their body a new lease of life. I would pick someone doomed to die soon, in order to avoid unnecessary trouble, of course."

Hitomi frowned. "I disagree, but putting that aside, that's not Sayaka, is it? That's just a body with her memories in it."

"Just what is a human, except a body with some memories in it?" Kyubey said, shaking his head. "I can even fix the soul to be exactly the same as Sayaka's soul was before. That's a genuine resurrection."

"That's not what I want," Hitomi said. "Sayaka was alive for fourteen years... and in that time, she was always the same her, the same consciousness. That's what I want to bring back, not a copy."

"By that logic, you humans die every time you go to sleep." Kyubey sighed. "This is why I stop to explain every time. You humans talk about 'bringing people back from the dead' so easily, but it's not that simple a matter. Everything that made her Sayaka is no longer anywhere to be found in this world. I can resurrect her, but that thread of consciousness you're talking about snapped and can't be fixed, even by magic. If you hold me to impossible standards, you'll find things even I can't do."

"I see." Hitomi looked down at the stream again, frowning as she thought. "Then... can I make a wish to prevent her death in the past? Like time-travel."

Kyubey shifted uncomfortably. "It's unfortunate, but time-travel is another thing I can't do."

"Why?" Hitomi asked. "I thought you said you could grant any miracle?"

"I don't know." Kyubey scratched his ear uncomfortably. "Theoretically speaking, time-travel should be easily possible with magic. But it's not possible, all the same. We can't adequately explain that ourselves."

"I see." Hitomi sighed, her expression wan. "So, there really is no way of saving Sayaka?"

"It's against the rules for me to suggest wishes," Kyubey said.

"Does that mean there is a method, I just haven't thought of it?" Hitomi said sharply.

Kyubey shook his head. "I can't comment."

"I see." Hitomi frowned as the rain continued to slam down around her. "So, you're bound by a lot of rules?"

"We want to minimise unnecessary trouble," Kyubey said. "It's only logical for us to ensure that the contract is fair and desirable."

"I can't say it's desirable, if it involves risking your life," Hitomi said.

"I can't deny that it's dangerous. But that danger can be mitigated, and I'd do my best to assist you," Kyubey said. "There's no merit for me if you die. But the three magical girls who guard this city have all survived for years as magical girls, even before they met each other and fought together. Sayaka's death was actually quite exceptional. Normally, I wouldn't have expected her to die, since she was with those three."

Hitomi closed her eyes. "I see. Was... was it anything to do with her emotional state, do you think? Or personal issues?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm afraid I find that sort of thing difficult to understand, and it's not something Sayaka would have discussed with me in any case," Kyubey said. "That is a possible explanation, though. You humans find it difficult to fight effectively when your rationality has been compromised by emotions."

Hitomi nodded. "I see. Are you sure there's nothing more you can say about her death? I hate knowing so little about it."

"I've told you everything I know. But I wonder if anyone except Sayaka could fully understand the circumstances of her death?" Kyubey mused. "Normally, that's a story that would simply go untold."

Hitomi was silent for a few seconds, musing on this. "I see. I suppose you're right..."

"In any case, please bear in mind this city will shortly be in great danger," Kyubey said, padding towards the stream.

"Can't you tell the authorities?" Hitomi said. "Shouldn't the army be able to do something about it?"

Kyubey shook his head. "Demons aren't enemies any normal human can fight. Only magical girls can fight them effectively. That aside, we're dedicated to keeping our existence secret, along with that of magical girls and of demons."

"Why?" Hitomi asked. "Isn't this a threat to all the people of this city?"

"Even if humans knew about demons, they wouldn't be able to do much of use," Kyubey said. He stopped in front of the stream, looking at his own reflection. "Demons are the embodied sin of humanity, after all. I think this ignorance is best for humanity, as well. Magical girls throughout the ages have agreed with us, and fought in silence, out of sight. That's how they protect civilians."

"That's strange," Hitomi said. "Wouldn't they want help?"

"I don't know. I think that's something that only magical girls can decide," Kyubey said. "In any case, if things remain as they are, this city will suffer deeply. Only the magical girls can hope to do something about that. I can't do anything but watch."

"I see." Hitomi frowned. "Can you give me some more time to think? I can't easily agree to risk my life, and it seems you can't grant the wishes I most desire."

"That's reasonable. I'm sorry for that." Kyubey leapt across the stream in a single bound. "But if you just want to be with Sayaka again, I can certainly manage that much with a wish of resurrection. If you have other motives, I doubt that sort of wish would be able to help you." He padded away.

Hitomi was left standing frozen in the rain, staring dully at her distorted reflection in the rippling water. That had cut close to home.

Later that afternoon, she approached Homura Akemi. Under a brooding sky, they talked briefly. Hitomi remained after Homura left, lost in thought. Homura's words... were tantamount to confirmation of her suspicions, but that was all it was. Even if she confronted Homura, the latter would probably just deny everything and withhold the truth. Hitomi smiled sourly, looking up at the sky. Well, that wasn't surprising, if Homura had been partly responsible for Sayaka's death.

"Hi." Kyousuke approached her slowly. "Homura told me you'd be here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hitomi stared out over the city below them just as Homura had done, avoiding Kyosuke's gaze. It was strange. Was this how it felt, to have that sort of secret? "Let's go home."

"Okay."

He held her hand again as they left the school, walking up the wide path towards the centre of town. Hitomi frowned, trying to pin down the source of her own anxiety. They were doing the same things as usual, but it felt awkward right now. An unpleasant silence hung between them, demanding to be filled. "Kyousuke... you know that thought experiment? Whether it's better to live happily in ignorance, or miserably with the truth? What do you think about that sort of question?"

Kyousuke frowned, glancing at her facial expression. "That's a pretty abstract question. But in general, I don't think the truth really matters all that much. So long as you can live happily without doubts, that's fine."

"I see." Hitomi blinked, looking away. "I can't agree with that, I think. The truth has intrinsic value. At the least, whenever someone finds out they've been deceived, they're angry, even if they were much happier when they were being deceived."

Kyousuke nodded. "Because no lie is actually perfect. Since we live in the real world, not a philosophical riddle, that risk always exists, right?" He shrugged. "People want to feel in control of their own lives, I guess."

Hitomi nodded. "So, would you lie to me?" she asked playfully. "If the truth would hurt me deeply."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Kyousuke frowned. "I can't lie perfectly, and I'm a biased and flawed human being, so I can't guarantee it's really in your true interest. Any logic that would justify cheating on your partner is bad logic. But I don't think any of that has anything to do with the abstract question you first raised."

"I see. I suppose you're right." Hitomi frowned. Even Homura's lies weren't perfect, after all. The truth wasn't something anyone could easily control. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" she asked a moment later, continuing to walk by his side.

Kyousuke frowned. "Why all the sudden questions?"

"I feel like it," Hitomi said, her grip tightening on his hand. "Just humour me."

"Before, I'd say there's no way something so irrational could exist." Kyousuke frowned. "But I remember Sayaka telling me something, once. 'Miracles and magic exist.' After that, my hand healed. Ever since then, I've wondered... perhaps something we don't understand really does exist in this world."

"I see." Hitomi looked around, but Kyubey was nowhere in sight. Judging by what he had said earlier, he wouldn't show himself in front of someone he considered a 'civilian'. He might refuse to approach her ever again if she said anything more than she already had. That... oddly, it scared her. She was so close. She didn't want that door to close just yet. "I agree, I think. But if possible, I'd want to confirm that with my own eyes."

"Even if it exists, the supernatural is probably nothing we can confirm with our own eyes," Kyousuke said. "Something like 'god' or a 'miracle'."

"I suppose so," Hitomi admitted. She stopped as they reached the place where they'd normally part. "Thank you for listening to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyousuke frowned. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks. But today, I need some time to myself, I think. Sorry." Hitomi smiled apologetically, pulling her hand away from his. "Bye."

"Good-bye." Kyousuke paused for a moment, watching her walk away. After a few moments, he turned and walked towards his own house, his expression troubled.

Hitomi looked up at the sky. Her mind was made up. She walked up the road, reaching the broad banks of the river. Instinctively she headed towards the bridge, descending the grassy slope towards the edge of the river and taking shelter beneath the pillars. On the horizon, the vast, crumbling structures of the industrial district loomed.

Kyubey stepped up at the shadows, looking up at her. "So, is your mind made up?"

"Give me a little time." Hitomi turned her head, looking over the blue river with calm eyes. "It's strange. Normally, I'd doubt everything about you and your words. But it does explain everything. The moment Sayaka was snatched away, I've wondered why."

"Normally, you'd live your whole life without knowing the true cause," Kyubey said. "But since she's disappeared, your fate has changed, creating new possibilities for you."

"I see. But the rest is up to me, right? Nothing will happen if I do nothing. Perhaps that would be for the best." Hitomi smiled wanly. "But Sayaka really was... my best friend. Even when we became love rivals, that never changed for me."

Kyubey sat patiently, watching her from behind without saying a word.

Hitomi closed her eyes and breathed out, before turning to face Kyubey. "So implant Sayaka's memories in me. You can do that much, right? I'll understand it, all of it. Sayaka's feelings and thoughts, how she died and why. No matter how hard that truth is, I'll face it. That's the last thing I can do for Sayaka."

Kyubey cocked his head. "Do you understand just how dangerous a wish that is? A human's memories are their sense of self. I can't guarantee you'll be the same person as you are now after this wish is granted."

"My memories will also remain, right?" Hitomi said, her expression determined. "If that's the case, I won't simply become Sayaka. I'm confident about that. I'm sure I can remain myself, even after you grant this wish."

Kyubey stepped towards her, his ears extending and reaching for her shoulders. "I understand. I'll accept that wish."

Hitomi stepped backwards, her back arching as green light erupted from her chest. Her face was caught in a rictus of pain, her body trembling as the egg of her soul gem was torn from her body, floating above her and glowing. Hitomi fell backwards, sprawling against the grass and staring up at the concrete of the bridge above her. Her soul gem descended gently towards her. She idly raised her right hand, catching it. "It's strange," she said, pressing her soul gem against her forehead. It was oddly cool and soothing. "I thought Sayaka's memories would flash before my eyes, or something. But they've just... always been there. That's what it feels like, at least."

"Are you satisfied?" Kyubey asked.

Hitomi nodded wanly. "I understand now. It really was my fault." She sat up, her soul gem flashing as it transformed into a silver ring. "But it wasn't just my fault. Kamijou was to blame, and those three... and as she was dying she hated everything and everyone."

"The miasma has arisen across the city, and the demons are awake," Kyubey said. "If you feel up to it, you may able to gain some combat experience while those three are covering you."

"That's a good idea." Hitomi sat up, standing and raising her right hand. Her ring flashed, turning back into her soul gem. A moment later, she was swallowed with light, materialising in the full garb of a magical girl. She wore tall, tight brown boots, white stockings and a knee-length white skirt, a white shirt with puffed sleeves, a green jacket with bright golden buttons, and a green tricorn hat with a long white feather. A white cravat was neatly knotted just below her neck, her soul gem a glittering emerald mounted in gold that pinned the white cloth in place. She reached out with her right arm, green light flourishing as she materialised her weapon, an ornate bolt-action rifle with a large scope. Gold and and dark green lines twisted and curled around each other across the dark brown wood of the stock. She hefted it uncertainly, her fingers running up the barrel.

"I see. So Sayaka's memories mean you know the basics. That's very convenient," Kyubey said. "In any case, please follow me. I'll guide you to the demons."

"That won't be necessary. I can sense them myself." Hitomi brought the rifle's butt into her shoulder before aiming downwards, the barrel settling an inch from Kyubey's face. She pulled the trigger, blowing his head apart. "I'm glad. Right now, I feel like destroying something." She pulled back the bolt, her eyes hard and cold, before shouldering her rifle and walking towards the miasma without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: It's Your Fault**

Homura descended from above, her wings fading away as she gently landed at the edge of the roof-top Hitomi was standing on. She flipped back her hair with her right hand, opening her eyes and staring at the girl in front of her. "Why?" She stepped forwards, her eyes hard. "You of all people should have no reason to make a contract with Kyubey."

"Just what do you think you know about me?" Hitomi said. Her right hand closed around the green strap attached to her rifle, gripping it tightly. "You've never bothered to care about anyone but your little clique."

"I know more than you think," Homura said. "You have a peaceful life, rich parents and a boyfriend. You do fine academically and care little for sports. You're somewhat overworked, but that's all."

"That's how little you know." Hitomi smirked. "Such superficial things. Did you ever step to consider how I felt personally? But you've always been blind to the emotions of others, of course."

"I don't have time to befriend every qualified girl in this city," Homura shot back, her eyes hard. "And even if I did, they'd be more rather than less likely to become a magical girl. If you have a reason, then tell me. Just what does someone like you need with a miracle?"

"Just why do I have to explain myself to you?" Hitomi demanded. "You never deigned to explain yourself to me, after all."

Homura paused for a moment, glancing at Hitomi with narrowed eyes. These reactions were off. "Because this is my territory. I'll oversee your life as a magical girl, and this information is necessary for that. You don't understand how dangerous this world really is."

"I understand. I really do. This world killed Sayaka, after all." Hitomi stepped forwards, spreading her hands. "You have some nerve, coming back to school as if nothing happened after that, and lying to us all."

"If I told the truth, who would believe me?" Homura demanded. "And even if you believed me, just what good would come of it? More misery, more fear, more suffering. That's all. Further, the more people know about my side, the more likely they are to contract. However many times I tell them not to do so, they get sucked in." She blinked, her expression cold.

"However many sweet words you coat a lie with, it doesn't change it's nature," Hitomi said. "I wanted to know! I asked you and you said nothing, nothing at all. You just lied."

"And just what good has come of you knowing now?" Homura said. "Sayaka's still dead!" She frowned, her eyes sharp. "Just what was your wish?"

"Like I said, I have no reason to reply," Hitomi said. She smiled, her expression dark. "So, what now? You want me to join your little party? Or am I not welcome? None of you did any favours for Sayaka, after all."

"I'm not your enemy. And I did everything I could for Sayaka, whether you believe me or not. Some people can't be saved." Homura stared at her with jaded eyes. "But I'll do everything I can to save you, even so. Come with me."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "And if I refuse?"

"This is our territory. Right now, this whole city is in danger, and we're not in a position to compromise." Homura's right hand touched her red ribbon. "I'm hoping you'll listen to reason. Otherwise I'll make you see reason."

"That's your personality, in the end. You always have to be in control." Hitomi tilted her head, regarding Homura coldly. "Sayaka hated that, you know. So I know not to trust you, even if you've managed to trick Mami."

Homura's eyes widened. "If I don't know you, you certainly don't know me."

"I do know you. Better than you think, as you'd put it." Hitomi's body tensed. "Do you know just how much Sayaka hated you? Your arrogance, your coldness, the way you patronised her, all of it. She despised you. But even so, she was scared of you. Because you were talented, you were accepted. Because you were strong, no matter how much she hated your way of doing things, she had to submit to you in the end. Did you ever stop to think about how that made her feel?"

"This time, I did nothing but try to save her," Homura shouted, her voice breaking and full of emotion. "No matter what she said to me, I persisted for Madoka's sake. If I patronised her, it was because I did know better! I don't care whether she hated me, either. I'm only angry that I couldn't save her!"

"You could have saved her, if you really wanted to do so," Hitomi said. "You have that kind of power. The fact she died... in the end, it's your fault."

"There are things you can't do and people you can't save, even if you're a god," Homura said. "But in the end, aren't you the reason she couldn't be saved?"

Hitomi scowled furiously, her expression ugly. "Because I didn't know! If you'd told me, I would have thrown away my love for Kyousuke! She didn't have to die!" She pulled her rifle from her shoulder, pointing it straight at Homura. "Knowing that, how could I let myself become another of your lackeys?"

Homura's wings glowed as they erupted behind her. "_Never _point that gun at a person," she said, her voice cold and controlled again.

Hitomi pulled the trigger, her bullet snapping through empty air as Homura vanished before her eyes. But Hitomi turned as if she'd expected this, pulling back the bolt and pointing the barrel of her gun at Homura as the black-haired girl materialised behind her, hand raised to strike her across the neck. Hitomi stared dully into Homura's shocked eyes, pulling the trigger of her rifle. The air distorted as the bullet refracted an inch from Homura's face, snapping downwards and smashing into the cold concrete of the roof beneath their feet. Homura surged forwards in an instant, her left hand pushing the rifle down and her right hand curling into a fist, slamming into Hitomi's stomach. As Hitomi buckled, Homura tore her gun away, throwing it aside. Her right hand slammed into Hitomi's chest, throwing the girl off-balance and knocking her down.

Hitomi shuddered with pain, clutching her stomach as she stared up at Homura. The dark-haired girl stood above her, purple light spilling from her soul gem as she pointed it straight at Hitomi's head. "Damn it..." Hitomi panted for breath, her face flushed with emotion.

"Never point your weapon at a person," Homura repeated, her eyes cold. "This magic exists to protect others. But right now, I'll break my own rules. Kyouko tried so hard to save Sayaka. When Sayaka died, she was so broken and lost I almost cried for her. If you're someone like Sayaka, someone who can't be saved and brings nothing but pain and regret for others, I swear I'll kill you."

"You won't kill me," Hitomi said. She closed her eyes, her right hand clutching the golden buttons above her chest. "If Kyouko found out, she'd never forgive you. You're deeply aware of that, and even now, you don't hate me enough to kill me. You see yourself as above me, after all."

"Is that what your magic says?" Homura didn't flinch as she regarded Hitomi. "You made a wish for knowledge, didn't you?"

"In a manner of speaking." Hitomi looked up, her breath beginning to stabilise. "And you made a wish to protect, didn't you? I can tell, using my magic. Your world exists for the sake of one single person. That's exactly why no one else truly exists for you."

"I'm an irregular existence," Homura said. "You won't make sense of me that easily, even with magic." She lowered her hand, the purple light fading away. "I'll say it one more time. Never point that gun at a person again."

Hitomi breathed out, closing her eyes. "I know," she said. "I won't. But power is the only language you understand."

"You're wrong about that. You're the one who is relying on violence to solve your problems with me." Homura stared down at her. "Just what are you trying to achieve?"

"I hate you just as much as Sayaka hated you." Hitomi remained lying down, her expression still hostile. "No, more than that. Because of you, she died. Because of you, I became a magical girl, and now I'm stuck in this cursed world, with no hope for escape. Everything is your fault."

"Even if that was true, I wouldn't change anything by dying." Homura offered her right hand. "Even if you hate me, I'll still keep you alive, whether you want to live or not."

Hitomi ignored the outstretched hand, scrambling to her feet with her own power. "I don't intend to die. But I won't be your pawn, either."

"I don't have any pawns. But you need our guidance." Homura turned her head away, looking over the edge of the roof.

The head of Kyouko's spear buried itself in the top of the roof, its extended segments tightening as it retracted rapidly. Kyouko was carried upwards, flipping and landing with deft grace. With her left hand, she reached down, yellow threads wrapping around her arm as she dragged up Mami. "What's wrong?" Kyouko asked sharply, raising her spear. "I felt that magical battle, you know."

"I hope you weren't bullying her," Mami said, glancing curiously at Hitomi.

"Just a little argument," Homura said. "Think nothing of it."

"So, what's the story?" Kyouko said, staring at Hitomi with a dark expression.

"It's really amazing how well you get on with someone who uses humans as bait when she fights demons," Hitomi said, folding her arms gracefully as she studied Kyouko out of the corner of her eye. "I thought our weapons only existed to be used on demons? Or do you overlook it because she's useful to you?"

"That was something I used to do," Kyouko snapped defensively. "I didn't exactly have a choice. I don't know why the hell Homura would tell you something like that, either..."

"It wasn't me. Her wish was for knowledge, it seems, so she knows many useless things," Homura said. She breathed out, walking towards the edge of the roof. "It's honestly tiring. It seems she hates me, so I'll leave it to you two."

"Knowledge?" Kyouko said. "I've never heard of a wish like that. Just what did you wish for?"

"I don't have any reason to tell you," Hitomi said. "You're also someone to blame for Sayaka's death, after all."

Kyouko stepped forwards, tilting her head. "Oh, you have to be joking. _You _have the nerve to say that-"

"Kyouko!" Homura glanced over her shoulder, her eyes hard. "That's enough for now."

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Okay. But if she wants a fight, she'll get one."

"It seems we've begun on the wrong foot here," Mami said diplomatically. "But let's try to be civil. I'm Mami. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Hitomi," Hitomi said, looking momentarily bashful. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I should probably thank you." She closed her eyes. "For the most part, Sayaka was happy to know you."

"That's hard for me to believe. Eventually, I was unable to get through her," Mami said. "Otherwise, that tragic outcome would have been avoided."

"In the end, she did come to hate you," Hitomi said. "But that was because of the despair she felt, I think. I don't think anything was your fault, unlike those two."

"No one is responsible for Sayaka's death," Mami said. "If anyone was, it was me." She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you may believe, it had nothing to do with Kyouko and Homura."

"Never mind all that," Kyouko said. "Just what do you know about Sayaka's end?"

"Everything," Hitomi said. "That was my wish, after all." She toyed with her hair. "For instance, I know that Sayaka never thought of you as a friend, and felt nothing but hatred for you by the end."

Kyouko's eyes widened in shock.

Homura teleported in front of Hitomi, slapping her across the right cheek. "That's enough!" She stepped backwards, lowering her hand and biting her lip as she stared at a shocked Hitomi. "Why don't you show some civility?"

"It can't be helped," Hitomi said, clutching her burning red cheek. "The truth hurts, after all."

Mami stepped forwards, placing a hand on Homura's shoulder. "Leave this to me. You and Kyouko should go home and rest. You pushed yourself too hard in today's battle, after all."

Homura breathed out, staring at Hitomi. "Very well." She opened her right hand, holding up a dozen black cubes. "These are your share of the remnants from today's battle. Take them." She stared down Hitomi. "Don't tell me you're going to do what Sayaka did, even when you know how she ended up."

Hitomi stared resentfully at Homura before glancing at Mami, who stared back with a fixed, blank expression and said nothing. Finally, Hitomi turned and raised her right hand, unhappily accepting the remnants from Homura. "I told you, I don't want to die."

"Hold that thought." Homura turned and walked away, approaching a silent, sullen Kyouko. She touched Kyouko's forearm awkwardly with her fingers. "Let's go."

Kyouko blinked, turning her head away and avoiding Homura's gaze. "Okay."

Homura's wings flared briefly as they both teleported away, disappearing in a flash of light.

Mami smiled at Hitomi. "Let's go back to my apartment. I think we could both do with a rest."

Half an hour later, Mami sat down opposite Hitomi, pouring them both cups of tea and offering a lavish slice of chocolate cake to her guest. "Let's take it easy for now. I'm tired, you're tired. Whatever you want to say, I'll listen to. But I'm not going to interrogate you. I have my secrets, and so do Kyouko and Homura. You're also allowed to have secrets."

Hitomi nodded. Whatever energy had brought her through the past few hours was rapidly fading away, and she simply looked exhausted. She carefully arranged remnants around her soul gem, draining the dark strains of corruption from the brilliant emerald.

Kyubey watched expectantly from the corner of the room. "In any case, please don't do any unnecessary things. Killing my bodies doesn't inconvenience me, but you don't have the stamina to waste."

"If I'd known killing you was so without consequence, I would have done it two or three times myself," Mami said. "It's therapeutic. But he has a point, Hitomi. Our magic isn't something to be used carelessly."

"I know. Better than anyone." Hitomi forced a smile. "This is a pretty room."

"Thank you." Mami picked up her spoon, carefully cutting into her slice of cake and beginning to eat it. "How long can you stay out for? You have parents, don't you?"

"Everyone has parents," Hitomi said. She sipped her tea, watching Mami awkwardly. "This is very nice. Thank you."

"You know what I mean. My parents are dead, you see. Homura and Kyouko... well, at the least, I can safely say their relatives aren't presently around without breaking their trust. It means our movements are pretty free." Mami frowned thoughtfully. "In your case, if you have a more normal family, it'll be necessary to come up with some regular excuse for night-time excursions. Or can you just sneak out of your room? That would be easiest, I suppose."

"That's probably best." Hitomi rubbed her forehead. "I don't what I'm going to do. I should be at piano practise right now. When I get back, I'll be scolded as it is."

"Usually, demons don't attack by day. They prefer the cover of darkness, for whatever reason. So if you insist, you will probably be able to attend classes like that during the day-time." Mami looked at her. "But this will be a significant time commitment. If you've lived a busy life before now, I suggest you reassess things and drop what you can."

Hitomi nodded. "I'll... bear that in mind." She picked up her purified soul gem, transforming it into a silver ring. "This is going to be hard to explain, as well," she said, staring wanly at it.

Kyubey walked up to them, leaping up onto the table and beginning to consume the blackened remnants without a word.

"Are you a good liar?" Mami smiled wanly. "If not, you'll learn fast. And on that note, if you must, lie to Kyouko and Homura. I don't understand your circumstances. I imagine your wish is complicating matters, whatever it may be. But we need to be civil with each other."

"Why do I have to be civil with them?" Hitomi asked. "Putting aside everything involving Sayaka, I wouldn't want to associate with Kyouko to begin with... not now I know what I know about her methods. Homura is similar. She holds other people in contempt."

Mami frowned. "Why do you think Sayaka died?"

Hitomi flinched. "That wasn't just my fault. I wasn't to know! If you'd talked to me about the situation-"

"That's not what I mean." Mami closed her eyes. "Sayaka had many good points, and she was deeply unfortunate. But she had weaknesses, as well, and one of them is that she lacked tolerance. So what if you hate Kyouko and Homura? Frankly, I don't care about that." Mami opened her eyes, her expression cool. "You _must _be civil. If you want to survive in this world, you need to tolerate others. Kyouko has made mistakes in her time, Homura can be very cold... I have my own problems, as well. But we cooperate in a mutually beneficial way. I'm coming to like them, slowly, but our partnership began with simple pragmatism."

"None of that benefited Sayaka in the end," Hitomi said defensively. "And I more or less know already, I'm not like you three. I'm like Sayaka, I'm not strong. I don't even have her healing magic. I'm sure you'd treat me fairly, but Kyouko and Homura are different."

"Whatever you think you know about those two girls, it's probably wrong," Mami said patiently. "And your strength has nothing to do with it. We'll guide you, but we need you to work with us. All of us, not just me."

"Why?" Hitomi asked. "I have Sayaka's memories at my disposal. I know how to live as a magical girl, the nature of this body, the demons we fight... everything. I can survive on my own, if I have to."

"It's far safer to fight as a group," Mami said. "That's true even for someone like Homura, much less you. If you have Sayaka's memories, you should know she tried to fight by herself too much. That was one of the reasons for her tragic ending." She sipped her tea.

"I'll learn from her mistakes," Hitomi said. She closed her eyes. "Even with this body... I'm not throwing away my life. But if possible, I'd really like to avoid working with Homura and Kyouko."

Mami frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible. We're a group. Think about it from my perspective. I can't afford to alienate those two by giving you special treatment."

"Then just leave me alone," Hitomi said. "I know enough to make that decision responsibly."

"Sorry, but that's not how this works." Mami shrugged. "This city is my territory. Recently, Kyouko and Homura have become my partners, and honestly, at this point, Homura is the closest thing we have to a leader." She closed her eyes. "I don't mind, since it makes my life easier, and she has the right personality to sit and think about trends in demon movements and battle tactics, things that bore me. I still worry for them both, since they're younger than me. But this is our territory, and so everything that happens here on our side is our responsibility. That includes your safety."

"In the end, that just means you're in charge because you're the strongest people in this area," Hitomi said. "And I'm weaker."

"Before you, we were the only people in this area, as far as magical girls went," Mami said. "But yes, perhaps it does appear that way. I won't deny it. But I won't apologise, either." She picked up her delicate china cup, nursing her tea. "This isn't a game. This is life or death. Long ago I realised you have to be a little ruthless to survive as a magical girl, and I decided I didn't want to die. So I became a somewhat ruthless person." She closed her eyes, sipping her tea and savouring the flavour. "Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, basically. You teaming up with us is for your own sake. It hardly benefits us at all."

"So I don't have a choice, in other words," Hitomi said.

"That's one way to put it, yes." Mami put her cup on her saucer. "Do try the cake. It's very nice. Or do you not like rich things?"

"I'll eat it." Hitomi picked up her spoon, her expression sullen.

"Do you regret it, becoming a magical girl?" Mami asked.

"No. I'm glad I can understand Sayaka's death, now. Sayaka's life, Sayaka's feelings, everything." Hitomi closed her eyes. "Living in ignorance was too much for me to bear."

"I see. We did something horrible to you, didn't we?" Mami said, frowning softly.

"It's fine. It's over with, now. I made my own decision." Hitomi opened her eyes, staring at Mami with red-rimmed eyes. "Why do we have to be so secretive? Even now, I want to tell Kyousuke about all of this. I want him to understand. But I know you'll try to stop me."

"Just what good will come of telling him?" Mami asked. "If you'd consulted with him before making the contract, I'd understand, though I can also understand why it'd be hard to make him believe you. But now, you can only tell him that you've done it, you've become a magical girl. Will knowing make him happy? Or will it just ensure he suffers endless worries and anxieties, knowing you're fighting a battle he can't participate in or even perceive?"

Hitomi faltered, her expression crumpling. "I know that. But... I want him to understand. I want him to make things easier for me. If he understood, that would be really helpful. That's why I think you three are strange! Why don't you tell anyone? Wouldn't it put you at ease, to know someone understood a little of the burden you bear? If you'd told me, even I'd have sympathised."

"The truth hurts," Mami said. "If you don't fight as we do, then one day, just by chance, you can wilt or die in the presence of a demon. That's a truly terrifying thing." She turned her head, staring out of her window as the sun set, golden light bleeding across the horizon. "I don't want anyone to suffer knowing that."

"That's just something you've decided yourself, isn't it?" Hitomi said. "If you told anyone and then asked them whether ignorance would be better, I'm sure not a single person would prefer ignorance! I'm that way, at least."

"Perhaps. But I don't want to trouble anyone, like I said." Mami smiled. "Perhaps that's actually selfishness on my part. All this time, I thought I was being strong, living without troubling others. But we may just be cowards, after all."

"Then tell someone!" Hitomi said. "Anyone!"

"I still won't tell anyone. And you shouldn't tell anyone, either. Especially your boyfriend... since Sayaka literally died for him. That guilt could burden him for a life-time, or he could thrust it aside and never think about it again." Mami turned, meeting Hitomi's gaze. "Either way would be painful for you, right?"

Hitomi's gaze fell. "It's not his fault..."

"It's nobody's fault. Or perhaps it's everybody's fault." Mami shrugged. "We all live in glass houses, Hitomi. So please don't be so quick to throw stones."

As the sun set slowly, Kyouko closed the curtains of her room. She retreated to her bed, throwing herself down and looking up at the ceiling with vacant eyes. She should try and sleep, she supposed. But she didn't feel like it.

There was a knock on the door.

Kyouko snorted. "Come in."

Homura opened the door, gingerly carrying a tray of food. "You haven't eaten, right? I made curry." She walked forwards, placing it on the bed-side table, before turning away. "Good night."

"Wait." Kyouko sat up, glancing sidelong at her. "Sit down."

Homura stopped, standing still for a moment, before turning and sitting on the end of the bed. She folded her hands in her lap. "How are you feeling? They may return in the evening, so it'd be best if you're ready to fight."

"I'm fine." Kyouko prodded the curry with her spoon, her expression tired. "But you don't need to knock, you know. This is your house, after all."

"Knocking is common courtesy," Homura said. "This is your room, after all."

"Now that's a nice lie." Kyouko ate a bite of curry, closing her eyes as she chewed and swallowed. "You used too little spice, this is far too mild. The rice is over-cooked, as well."

"I see." Homura closed her eyes. "I'll bear that in mind."

"Well, you don't cook, right?" Kyouko said. "It's okay for a first attempt." She carried on eating, looking down at her plate awkwardly. "If you want to do something like this, ask. I'll teach you next time."

"I got the recipe from the internet," Homura said. "The rest is just a matter of practise, I'm sure. But it's a pain, after all, so I've no idea if I'll bother."

Kyouko snorted. "I don't understand you. You're normally so serious, and no one works harder when it comes to the demons, but you're actually pretty lazy about how you live."

"There's no harm in it," Homura said. "I live alone... lived alone, I mean."

"I guess. I'm not fussy, I've slept in all sorts of places in my time. But what would you have done if Madoka had come to visit your place?" Kyouko closed her eyes. "I doubt she'd have been impressed by you keeping your clothes on the floor."

"When she visited, I cleaned up before-hand," Homura said. "But she didn't visit often. I didn't really want her to see this place, since she'd come to pity me if she saw it."

"I see." Kyouko continued to eat, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "You didn't clean up for me, though."

Homura shrugged.

"I know, I know. I'm not Madoka." Kyouko smiled wanly. "So, did she come to pity you?"

"When she visited, yes. But I said I enjoyed the freedom, which is true enough," Homura said. "I'm lucky, in a sense. For a magical girl, this is the ideal lifestyle."

"If you say so." Kyouko paused while she ate more food, her expression stiff. It wasn't the most pleasant thing she'd ever eaten, but she'd finish it. "Hitomi has a normal family, right? That's going to be a real pain."

"I'm worried about more things than just her family right now," Homura said. "She always struck me as a polite, calm girl. I didn't expect her to ever act like that."

Kyouko shrugged. "Well, she's a spoiled princess, right? Being thrown into our world is certainly traumatic. If she's going to be a brat about it, that's on her. It has nothing to do with me."

"I suppose so," Homura said. "Hopefully Mami will do something about it."

"Mami's just as upper-class and well-spoken, right?" Kyouko said. "They can speak the same language. It'll be fine."

"I suppose so. Though I'm from a fairly privileged background myself, and it didn't exactly help," Homura said.

"I guess." Kyouko sighed. "Honestly, I'd thought I'd come to terms with it, you know? I consider myself a pretty strong person. My life's been a mess, but I dust myself off and soldier on. I'm not sure why, even, at the end of the day. I just do. But even then... being told Sayaka really did hate me until the end hurt. I was surprised. I thought her feelings for me were never the issue. I just tried to save her, and hated the fact I failed." She forced a smile, rubbing her forehead. "I guess my motives weren't as selfless as I thought."

"Sayaka died of despair," Homura said. "Her magic corrupted her from within, and she lost all hope. In her final moments, she probably hated everything indiscriminately. That has nothing to do with how she felt before that point."

"I see. That's more horrible than I thought," Kyouko said. She looked away, gritting her teeth. "I guess that really is the end of a magical girl."

Homura shifted towards her, awkwardly placing a hand on Kyouko's shoulders. "Perhaps. But I think she should have felt peace, in the very end. Though I have no rational basis for saying that."

"You believe in Madoka. If I wasn't living in despair myself, I'd believe God took her to heaven, myself," Kyouko said, her voice tight with emotion. "But honestly, this life's all I know. And she was snatched from it horribly."

"I know." Homura frowned awkwardly. "You may not want to accept this right now, but Hitomi is just as conscious of that as you are. And she's confronted by her own role in Sayaka's death. Right now, she's probably blaming us because the alternative is blaming herself."

"It's not as if I don't know that, you. It's just pathetic." Kyouko bit her lip. "You're the only one who is responsible for your actions. Blaming others for their consequences is just weak-willed."

"Not everyone is strong." Homura let go of Kyouko's shoulder, sighing. "If possible, I'd like it if people across the world could afford to be weak."

Kyouko shook her head. "You can't do anything about the world. If we can't save a single person, just what can be do about anything larger than that?" She forced herself to turn her head back, struggling to eat more of Homura's curry. "Pathetic, isn't it? So much for the strongest trio."

"There are things even a god can't do, and people even a god can't save," Homura repeated. "There's nothing we can do but accept that."

"I know that. This screwed-up world will never cut me a break. Bad things happen, one after the others. I'm used to that." Kyouko shook her head. "I can't even defend myself. It's not as if I didn't contribute to Sayaka's death... it's not as if I didn't deserve to be hated. So I couldn't find anything to say."

Homura shook her head. "No one tried harder than you to save Sayaka. I know even better than you do how strongly you felt about her and how much you'd sacrifice for her sake. So you have no reason to blame yourself. Your actions in the end speak louder than anything else."

"I wish I could believe that. But I don't need to be coddled. I know I've done so many things that can't be forgiven." Kyouko closed her eyes. "Despite that, I'll live on. I'm used to being covered in mud and blood by now."

Homura looked away. "I understand. I think I'm the same."

"I just wish I'd managed to reach her," Kyouko said. "Even if that's a selfish wish, I can't help it. She was an idiot, such an idiot, so much so it was painful to watch. But she was strong, earnest and sincere... and I wanted to save her. I wanted to protect her." She looked down at the ring on her hand, her eyes faraway. "And I probably wanted her to like me. I thought I was being more altruistic than that, but that's how it is. I guess I'm always selfish."

"If it's selfish to like other people, and to want to be liked, everyone is selfish," Homura said. "Don't over-think things. If she'd had the chance, I'm sure Sayaka would be have been happy to be your friend."

Kyouko snorted. "I know you're sentimental, but I'm surprised you can say things like that with a straight face."

"It's the truth, so it can't be helped," Homura said bluntly.

"I see. It's moot, though. She's dead, so I'll never have the chance to make it up to her." Kyouko finished the rest of the curry, putting the spoon on the plate. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Homura's gaze lingered on Kyouko as she searched for words. "You can't be blamed for Sayaka's death, or anything else. I won't let anyone claim otherwise."

"Thanks, but I don't need your protection." Kyouko closed her right hand, forming a fist. "I can live with the consequences of my own actions."

"I see. That's how a magical girl should be." Homura stood uncertainly, running a hand through her long black hair. "Good night."

"Good night." Kyouko smiled wanly. "No, before you go, how are you holding up? She said some pretty horrible things to you, I assume."

"Well, yes. But I'll be fine," Homura said. "To be frank, there's nothing she could say to me that I haven't thought myself. That doesn't make it any easier to hear her say those things, though."

"I know the feeling. That's why I was surprised. I guess being hated is always painful." Kyouko closed her eyes. "Sleep well."

"Thanks." Homura left, closing the door gently behind her.

Kyouko flopped back onto her bed, turning to stare at the closed door for a few seconds. Honestly, she really was an awkward person. But that wasn't bad, in its own way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Downward Spiral**

The next morning, Homura dressed herself slowly in her room, lost in thought as she listened to the rain beating against the window outside.

_I'm on the balcony, _Kyubey said. _Let me in. I have some important matters to discuss. _

Homura snorted. _Wait a moment. _She dressed swiftly before opening one of her windows.

Kyubey hopped through from the balcony, jumping swiftly down onto the floor before making a beeline for the bed. "I hope you're making progress with Hitomi. My plans assumed you'd be able to bring her to heel relatively quickly, but last night wasn't promising."

"I don't know. It seems she hates me and Kyouko, so I've left everything regarding her to Mami." Homura yawned, sitting down on the end of her bed. "This is why I told you not to make any contracts right now. This is a dangerous distraction."

"I can understand your feelings, but this was a unique opportunity for me," Kyubey said. "Since Hitomi is a girl who lacks the qualifications or the desire to become a magical girl under normal circumstances, I decide to contract with her under these abnormal circumstances. In the worst case, she'll simply die. It's the same for us as if she never contracted at all, so it made sense."

"That's your logic," Homura said sourly. "It sickens me, but it's idiotic even in your own terms. You're endangering us three, as well."

"I don't think it's likely you three will be dragged down by her," Kyubey said. "It's within an acceptable level of risk."

"In any case, I'll try to save her, for her own sake," Homura said. "Just what was her wish? If I know, I'll be better able to act appropriately and keep her alive."

"Even with that reasoning, I can't tell you," Kyubey said. "The secrecy of a wish is one of the rules that I must protect, no matter what."

"You're a stickler for the strangest things," Homura said. "But it's fine. Based on her words and actions, I can more or less guess that her wish for a wish for knowledge, and thanks to that wish, she has become aware of the circumstances surrounding Sayaka's death in some detail. Considering she asked me about that a few days ago, I can only assume she became obsessed with the circumstances surrounding her friend's death, and you played on her ignorance to make her contract."

"You know I can't confirm or deny that." Kyubey flicked his extended ears. "But if your hypothesis is correct, your reticence would also be a fundamental reason why she contracted."

"You have no reason to lecture me about that," Homura said sharply. "That secrecy is your policy."

"Of course not. I consider it commendable if you rebuffed her questions," Kyubey said. "I'm just commenting on that in advance, since you magical girls tend to blame me for every little thing that's not to your liking."

"That's self-inflicted on your part, so you have no right to complain about it," Homura said. "In any case, there's nothing useful to say. I'll do my best to control her. If possible, I'll persuade her to leave this city before the demon prince awakens. As she is right now, she'd just be a burden."

Kyubey nodded. "That would be for the best."

"How is your recruitment going?" Homura asked. "Will you be able to find enough magical girls?"

"I'm doing my best, but finding strong magical girls willing and able to converge here is difficult," Kyubey said. "I was hoping the Osaka group would contribute, but Tai Ajibana was firmly opposed, so that's that. Kyoto's Kahoru Hoshino is interested, but getting her here will be difficult. Nagoya's Aiko is considering, as is Shibuya's Inoue. Ritsuko Higashikuni is also thinking it over. If those three come round, we may be able to do something. They're all first-rate."

"All names I've never heard of," Homura mused. "But that's not surprising. You keep us all apart. Just how many magical girls are there in Japan?"

"There's no need for you to know," Kyubey said. "But it's a substantial number. Unfortunately, a vast majority of them are useless for purposes like this."

"I assume what you're saying is there are very few who survive for a long time," Homura said.

"That's one way to put it," Kyubey conceded. "In any case, you might know Chiaki Taniguchi. She's another interested candidate. Right now she's looking after Akihara town with Yuma Chitose."

"That's Kyouko's old territory, right?" Homura frowned. "I don't know Chiaki, though."

"I see. Well, I've never seen you outside Mitakihara, so I can't say I'm surprised." Kyubey scratched his ear. "In the case of Chiaki, the problem is she's too close rather than anything else. Right now, Akihara has seen a rise in the number of demons in response to developments here in this city, and she's struggling to deal with that by herself. Yuma Chitose's isn't much help in direct combat."

"We can't exactly spare anyone ourselves," Homura said.

"I know. I'll try and persuade Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure to do something about it, since they also live close by. But Oriko is dead against involvement in the demon prince battle here, so those two won't be any help for the main event." Kyubey paused for a moment, blinking. "It's a shame. They'd be very useful."

Homura grimaced. "Finally some names I know. But not in a good way. Frankly, it's probably for the best they're not helping."

"They're dangerous, but you're not in a position to be picky," Kyubey said. "In any case, Chiaki gets on well with them. If they lend her a hand, she'll be able to participate here."

"I see. In any case, don't involve anyone too dangerous," Homura said. "We need strong people, but if they're too difficult to work effectively as a team, they'll do more harm than good."

"You are in no position to be picky," Kyubey said. "You should have noticed by now, just how much the demons are multiplying. Last time might have been dangerous without Hitomi's long-range fire supporting you."

"So far, it's been within levels we can manage," Homura said. "Though it would be impossible for Mami alone."

"So far," Kyubey said. "But they will continue to multiply. Even if it's you four, it's hard for me to say whether you'll survive. Honestly, fleeing is the most prudent option. You four alone can't do it. And even if I call in the others, if this team is annihilated, I'll lose key magical girls across the country. The consequences won't be limited to Mitakihara alone, you know."

"Sorry, but I'm willing to take that risk," Homura said. "What about the conference?"

Kyubey cocked his head. "I'm amazed you can worry about something like that at a time like this. The higher-ups are still considering it, but honestly, I've appraised them of this situation and they're taking a wait-and-see approach. If you survive, then we'll talk. Defeating a demon prince as part of a team of magical girls would in itself be a strong argument in favour of your position."

"I see. Well, that's reasonable." Homura stood, her hands pushing back her long black hair. "In any case, I need to go and wake Kyouko. And don't show yourself too much in front of Hitomi right now. I doubt it will help."

"I understand." Kyubey made for the open window again. "Well, tell me when she's feeling more reasonable."

Homura watched him leave, then closed the window. Reasonable... sometimes she doubted a reasonable person would be able to live in this world.

Later that morning, the girls walked to school. Mami walked alone, her expression reflective as she politely greeted her class-mates one after the other. Homura and Kyouko walked together at a settled pace. And Hitomi arrived late at the usual corner where she met Kyousuke, her eyes tired and lines crinkling her brow. "Good morning," she managed.

"Good morning." Kyousuke frowned. "What's wrong? You look exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep very well last night," Hitomi said, blinking slowly. "But I'm okay. I think I'll just walk it off." She put a hand over her eye, grimacing. "I do have a head-ache, though."

"Shouldn't you take a day off?" Kyousuke said. "I'll tell Miss Saotome, so you go home."

Hitomi shook her head. "I missed my piano lesson yesterday, so I was scolded by dad. If I miss school today, he'll get angry, I think."

"Then go to the nurse's office, at least," Kyousuke suggested. He frowned as the silver ring on her hand caught his eye. "Just where did you get that ring from?"

"It's an old birthday present," Hitomi said. "I thought I'd wear it for a change. What do you think?"

"It's very pretty," Kyousuke said.

"I see. Thank you." Hitomi looked down at the paved white bath in front of her, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry... for everything. I won't talk about Sayaka any more."

"It's fine. I went too far last time, and said some things I shouldn't have said," Kyousuke said awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't mind, any more. I've... thought it through, so now I can only accept that. We have our own lives to lead, after all."

Kyousuke nodded. "All we can do is wait."

"Waiting won't change anything," Hitomi said. She bit her lip. Sayaka... was dead.

"Maybe." Kyousuke frowned, pausing for a few moments. "I've been accepted for the competition. It's set for the Sunday after next."

"I see. That's good." Hitomi smiled weakly. "I'll be sure to attend."

"Thanks. That'd be encouraging." Kyousuke frowned. "I'm anxious, but I want to do the very best I can. I've been given this second chance, and I don't intend to put it to waste."

Hitomi nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. If it's you, I'm sure you'll do well."

"I hope so. But the more I learn, the more I realise how far I have to go," Kyousuke said. "I wanted to skip school to practise, but my mother told me to stop being so silly. I can go to the music room and practise at lunch-time, at least. It's still worrying, though. There's so much more I have to do."

Hitomi glanced sidelong at Kyousuke, smiling despite herself. Kyousuke really was beautiful when he talked about music. "Don't overdo it."

"I'll be fine," Kyousuke said. "I'd rather overdo it than do too little and waste this chance."

Hitomi brushed her hair back with her right hand, nodding. "If you insist... all I can say is do your best."

"I will." Kyousuke smiled. "Will you listen to me practise?"

"If you like," Hitomi said. "I've no confidence in my ability to provide any useful critique, though."

"I know. I just want you to listen. I like playing for other people," Kyousuke said.

"I see. If it'll be any help, then..." Hitomi grimaced as her headache struck her again. Sayaka's memories and her own were all mixed up. It was like... being in love with him from two different points of view. She froze abruptly, struck by their presence.

Kyousuke walked on for a few paces, deep in thought, before stopping and turning to look at Hitomi. "What's wrong?"

_At a time like this? _Kyouko groused. _You have to be kidding me. _

_It can't be helped, _Homura said. _I'll go on ahead, as usual. Mami, look after Hitomi. _

_I understand, _Mami said. _Hitomi, where are you now?_

Hitomi clutched her forehead as the voices aggravated her headache. She twisted her neck, looking up at the sky as Homura shot into the air in a flash of light, her wings glowing momentarily behind her. Beneath her, dozens of students walked towards school without noticing a thing. But Hitomi could see it, the ripples, the lines of distorted space created by Homura's power.

Kyousuke placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at her with worried eyes. "Hitomi! What's wrong?"

_Hitomi, answer me! _Mami said. _The demons are attacking. We need to move out. _

"Sorry. I was just..." Hitomi trailed off, meeting his eyes and trying to hide her confusion and uncertainty. "I'm just tired. Maybe I will go to the nurse's office, after all." She tried to remember what Mami had said. _I know. I'm with Kyousuke. I don't know how to leave without being suspicious._

Kyouko ran past them, sprinting after Homura's flying form. _Just say you're skipping or whatever. Stop being so useless! _

"That sounds like a good idea," Kyousuke said, offering his hand. "I'll take you there. You're really looking bad."

_What's your phone number? _Mami asked. _I'll call you and pretend to be your parents. Use that to make some kind of excuse. _

_Do I have to fight? _Hitomi asked. She took Kyousuke's hand, following him limply. _You three are strong enough, right? _

_You fight. If you'd rather die from remnant deprivation, be my guest, _Kyouko said curtly.

_Kyouko, that's saying too much, _Mami said. _But everyone always fights, Hitomi. This world isn't so easy we can ever afford to hold back. Your number? _

Hitomi complied with Mami's instructions, reaching instinctively for her phone a moment before it rang. "Hello?"

"I don't know enough about your family to provide a good excuse," Mami said. She stood out of sight behind a tree, looking up at the sky. "Do you have one, or shall we play for time while you think?"

"I have one," Hitomi said, before blinking as she realised what she was doing. "Sorry..."

_Act like you're talking to your parents, _Mami said. _Otherwise he will suspect something. _

Hitomi looked down at her feet, frowning as she tried to work out what to say. "I see. Okay. I'll come back straight away."

"That's more like it. Ready?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes, then," Hitomi said weakly. "Bye." She rang off. "It seems like my mother's come down with an illness. Since I'm also feeling sick, she wants me to come back and stay home from school after all."

"I see. That sounds sensible," Kyousuke said. "Will you be okay, walking back by yourself? Or shall I help you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not so sick I can't walk," Hitomi said, forcing a smile. "Good-bye."

"Bye."

Hitomi turned and walked away, breaking into a run as soon as she felt out of sight. She clutched her head with her right hand as she ran blindly towards the centre of the miasma.

Mami caught up to her, running with confident strides as she matched her pace to the younger girl. "How are you feeling? I have healing magic, if you need it."

"I didn't sleep," Hitomi said, panting for breath.

"That's understandable. Sorry to ask so much of you, but this is for your sake," Mami said. "We need you to learn enough to look after yourself for a little bit, that's all."

"I already know that much," Hitomi said. "I can remember how Sayaka fought."

"I see." Mami frowned awkwardly. "I don't know how to phrase this, exactly, but please unlearn a lot of that. Sealing away pain... was a bad idea for her, but you don't have her prayer of healing to protect you."

"I know," Hitomi said. "But I know how to fight."

"There's no substitute for actual experience. In any case, just stay close to me and allow my lead." Mami led Hitomi onwards without any further words, stopping short as they reached the heart of the miasma. The demons were spread across the grassy promenade in front of the wide blue river, drawing in passers-by and trapping them in their dark, towering presences.

"You're late," Kyouko said, glaring at Hitomi briefly before returning her attention to the demons.

Homura looked down on them from her position on the bridge overlooking the promenade. "Mami, you're up here with Hitomi on fire support. I'll be in close support. Kyouko, take point and initiate the combat so they reform on your position."

"Sure thing," Kyouko said. She glanced at Hitomi again. "No friendly fire, okay? I have to turn my back to you." She strode towards the demons, manifesting her spear and taking hold of it firmly.

Hitomi ran after Mami, taking up position on the bridge and raising her soul gem. Her costume flourished around her in a flash of green light.

"Just stay calm and aim for their heads," Mami said, curtsying. Six muskets fell from her skirt, landing in ready array.

"I know," Hitomi said, thrusting out her hand and conjuring her rifle from thin air. She followed her instincts, drawing the rifle into a firing position and staring down the scope. This was far closer than the last time she'd fought the demons. From here, their beams of light would probably reach her, if they tried.

Homura leapt from the bridge, her wings flashing briefly as she landed and drew back her bow. "Kyouko!"

"I'm going!" Kyouko shouted, charging towards the nearest demon. Her spear erupted, spinning through the air as it extended and pierced the demon's head from below in a single snake-like strike. In an instant, the other demons reacted, twitching like puppets as their great eyeless faces turned to stare in Kyouko's direction. They sank into the ground, swallowed by the flickering miasma, before erupting around the red magical girl. Kyouko planted her feet, her spear reforming as she took a defensive stance. "Let's go, assholes."

Hitomi flinched as the demon she was aiming at collapsed, pierced through by a blinding purple arrow. She searched for a new target, struggling to keep up as several more demons were pierced by the same arrow as it snapped through distorted space.

"Don't use your scope until you've chosen your target," Mami advised calmly, drawing a musket into her shoulder and aiming carefully. "This is honestly longer range than I like, but you should be able to hit them accurately without using your scope at this distance." She fired, throwing her musket away and picking up another.

"That seems impossible," Hitomi said, looking away from her scope and searching for a target.

"You'll learn by doing," Mami said. "But for now, use the scope if you have to." She was already in firing position again, taking aim.

Hitomi looked into her scope and breathed out, pulling the trigger. She was relieved to see her first shot hit, piercing a demon's mask and casting it down.

"They're coming," Mami said, turning and picking up a second musket as several demons collapsed into the miasma.

"What?" Hitomi flinched as she felt the demons erupt behind her, twisting to face them in confusion.

Mami fired twice, her shots piercing the demons through their long white robes. Dark smoke began to boil from their wounds as the demons reeled back, raising their hands. Golden threads snapped around them, stopping their movement. "Finish them!" she shouted, picking up two more muskets.

Hitomi tried to aim at the first demon, but her hands shook as she fired, the shot going wild. "Sorry!" she managed, pulling back the bolt of her rifle. A spent cartridge was ejected, clattering at the ground beneath her feet.

"Stay calm! Make every shot count!" Mami advised, firing on the trapped demons. Their masks exploded, killing them instantly. She turned, grimacing, as beams of light shot towards them.

White light flashed as Homura's wings momentarily manifested, refracting the beams up into the sky. "They're breaking formation," she shouted, flying upwards and covering Kyouko's fighting retreat with a flashing arrow. "We reform on the bridge!"

"Just what are these numbers?" Kyouko demanded, jumping several times her own height and spearing a near-by demon through the head. She fell through its disintegrating body, swinging her spear and projecting it outwards to drive three more demons back. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Hitomi, I'll cover you," Mami said, her voice startling the younger girl out of her confusion. "Just concentrate on killing the demons attacking Homura and Kyouko! I promise I'll kill every single demon who threatens us both!"

"Okay," Hitomi said, her cheeks flushed with shame. She did her best to throw away her fear, taking aim at a demon as it loomed above Kyouko, hands raised. She fired, her heart leaping as it shattered and crumbled. Her mouth was dry and hands shaking as she clumsily pulled back the bolt of her rifle, taking aim at a new target. She couldn't follow this at all.

Mami spun elegantly on the spot, pointing two muskets in two different directions and killing another pair of demons who had reached the bridge. She threw her spent guns at a third, the muskets erupting into ribbons and binding its hands together. Mami kicked another musket into her hands, taking aim and firing again. Sweat poured down her face as she turned to face new targets. "Homura, what's the finisher?"

"They're still coming from the ground," Homura said, landing on the bridge and firing another arrow that zig-zagged through the air in front of her to pierce more demons as their beams of light ripped after a running Kyouko. "We can't think about that yet. Just hold out."

Kyouko jumped upwards as another demon behind her collapsed, felled by Hitomi's covering fire. Her spear extended, piercing the top of the bridge and dragging her up to the others. She caught Homura's offered hand, turning and swinging her spear to drive back the demons closing on the group. "This is beyond a joke," she said.

Homura let fly another arrow, curving it with her magic. Glassy fragments scattered as her arrow crushed the masks of two demons, casting them down. Her eyes scanned the scene around the bridge, trying to follow the whole battle. They were being pressed on all sides, and there was no end in sight. "I'll handle defence. All of you concentrate on all-out attack," she said.

"That's reckless, even for you!" Mami said. She fired her musket, the ball exploding into a golden ribbon that twisted and swayed in mid-air, deflecting several beams of light away from her body.

"I can do it," Homura said. Her wings bloomed behind her as she twisted the incoming fire away from the group, turning it on the demons looming around them. She grimaced, twisting her neck as a blazing lance of light shot down towards her from above. She reflected it away a few moments before it struck home, following the beam with her eyes as she traced to the roof-top of a building at the edge of the promenade. She raised her bow, taking aim at the demon, before grimacing and twisting her head as more fire threatened Kyouko. She switched to a closer target, her wings glowing pure white as she reflected the beams, driving them into the tarmac at Kyouko's feet. "Hitomi, there are demons firing on us from the buildings on either side of the river! You handle them!"

Hitomi turned to aim at the first of the demon on the roof-tops, her breath rasping in her throat as she stared down her scope. She flinched as she saw a flash of light, lowering her rifle and stumbling backwards instinctively as the cold light crashed towards her. Several meters short of her, the shots refracted, scoring the surface of the bridge in front of her. She breathed out in relief, struggling to raise her rifle. Her whole body was shaking. "Even if you tell me to concentrate purely on attacking, it's impossible!" she shouted.

"I promise I'll use my magic to shield you," Homura said. "Just fire! You aren't at the stage where you can attack and defend simultaneously!" She let another arrow fly, sweat beading her brow.

"I can't trust you!" Hitomi said. "Even if I try, I just can't trust you!"

"This is not the time for this, for god's sake!" Kyouko screamed, charging down two demons that came too close. She drove her spear through the mask of the first demon before jumping towards the other, driving her left fist clean through its robed chest with sheer power. It shuddered as she fell down, her finger-nails tearing at its body and scattering black fragments to the wind. Bolts of light rained down around her feet as her spear erupted, shooting towards another group of demons.

"I know this is hard, but please try!" Mami said. She pulled another musket from her sleeve, tracking the nearest demon and firing.

"I'm trying!" Hitomi said.

Homura bit her lip. "Do you want to die? If not, fire! Right now, I have no guarantees, even using my full power!"

Hitomi flinched at those words, her eyes widening as she saw Homura's face. The other girl was wild-eyed, and her voice rang with high emotion. That face wasn't a lie. Hitomi nodded, ashen-faced, and turned away to take aim. Sayaka would have run, jumped, rolled... but her legs wouldn't move. She pulled the trigger, watching as the demon collapsed into so much dust. That was it. Just like yesterday, she should concentrate on that. The pleasure of destroying something. She followed that feeling, taking shot after shot with rising confidence. Her finger squeezed the trigger several times on an empty magazine before she realised her mistake and struggled to reload her weapon, conjuring another clip from thin air with her magic and slamming it into place. Gradually her focus narrowed her horizons, until all she could see was the enemy she was aiming at through her scope, and all she could feel was the blood pounding in her ears, her sore arms and shoulders, her rapidly rising fatigue. Even as the pain raced up her arms and made it hard to move her body, she fought on in silence, struggling to pick off one more demon, then another, then another.

Homura staggered slightly as she struggled to draw back the string of her bow, widening her stance. Her arrow tore through a demon's chest, wounding it, but it barely twisted in mid-air, missing the demon behind it and sailing into the river. Homura panted for breath, lowering her aching hand for a moment. The break on her arrows was all but gone. She twisted her head, reflecting more bolts of light moments before they struck Mami and Kyouko. The beams shot into the water below the bridge, an instant cloud of steam hissing upwards. She grimaced, her sight swimming. She had to concentrate. She needed to assess the situation. Mami and Kyouko... she could tell they were fighting fiercely, but her senses were being choked by cotton-wool. Which of them was less fatigued? She bit her lip so hard she drew blood, the pain jerking her back just in time to confront and reflect another barrage of fire. She was approaching her limit. "Mami, Kyouko... we're finishing it!" She struggled to raise her voice loud enough to carry over the chaos of battle. "Formation Five!"

"That's what I was waiting for!" Kyouko said, forcing herself to shout despite her fatigue. She drove her spear into the ground in front of her, criss-crossing red lines erupting messily across the bridge and forcing the demons closer together.

"I understand," Mami said grimly. She raised a musket, golden light erupting from her as she forced herself to form her cannon. She aimed at the remaining demons, struggling to force a few more of them into the pack with golden threads. "Tiro Finale!"

Homura raised her right arm, her whole body trembling as the shot erupted outwards, slamming into the demons. Her wings faltered as she forced the great golden thread to bend, twisting into several more demons that hadn't been pierced through. A moment later, it threatened to tear away from her control just as the remaining demons tore through Kyouko's barrier, raising their hands to confront the girls. One of them collapsed, skull-mask pierced by Hitomi's fire. Homura fell to her knees, throwing her right arm up as she forced her magic outwards. One of her two wings collapsed and shattered, disintegrating in twisted black shadows, but the shot curved one final time, dashing the remaining demons to pieces.

"It's over," Kyouko said. She slumped forwards, leaning on her spear as sweat poured down her face. "Thank god..."

"That was thoroughly unreasonable," Mami said, her legs folding under her. She tore her hat from her head, fanning herself. "If you weren't here, Kyouko..."

Homura glanced sidelong at Hitomi, who was leaning against the side of the bridge, gasping for breath. But she was unhurt.

The miasma twisted, four more demons tearing themselves from the surface of the river itself. They raised their hands, taking aim at Hitomi.

"Watch out!" Homura forced her screaming legs to move, her mind racing. She disappeared in a flash, materialising by Hitomi's side and raising her muddy soul gem. She barely refracted most of the beams, the shots slamming into the raised wall at the edge of the bridge. But one beam tore through her defences, slamming into her chest. Homura collapsed forwards next to Hitomi, blood pouring from her chest.

Hitomi stared at Homura's gaping wounds as the dark-haired girl slid down the side of the wall, collapsing back onto the pavement.

"Jesus! Move!" Kyouko screamed, struggling to raise her spear.

Mami tried to form another a musket before slumping backwards, her face twisted in pain and manic fear. "No... no, no, no..."

Hitomi's head slumped back slightly, fear extinguishing all thought. As light began to bead, gathering on the fingers of the four demons, her body reacted. She jumped forwards explosively, covering the distance between her and the demons in a single bound. She landed on the first demon's head with bolts of light sliding barely past her ankles, pointing the barrel of her gun at its head and pulling the trigger. She jumped clear as it began to collapse, landing on top of another and reversing her grip on her rifle, holding it by the barrel with both hands and slamming the butt of the weapon into the demon's skull again and again. She laughed hysterically as the glass mirrors covering its face shattered, black motes scattering on the wind as its face began to crumble away. "This way is best, after all! As if I'd die again to you bastards!"

Kyouko staggered forwards, her eyes shocked as she watched Hitomi.

Hitomi moved to jump away, her eyes widening as her legs failed to respond to her will. She fell backwards through the scattering dust of the demon, crashing into the water. The remaining two demons loomed above her, their hands blazing with light.

Kyouko's eyes blazed, blind panic surging through her body. "_**Don't you dare touch her, you bastards!"**_

The two demons jerked, their arms slumping forwards as their beams of light erupted into the water well clear of Hitomi's body.

Kyouko screamed incoherently as she reached the edge of the bridge, throwing her spear with an athlete's form. It erupted through the head of the third demon, killing it instantly. She placed a foot on the wall of the bridge before freezing, her body failing her.

Mami placed a hand on her chest, her hat unravelling into golden threads along with the sleeves of her jacket and her striped stockings. She gripped her soul gem tightly in her right hand as the ribbon on her chest also unravelled, the ball of golden threads coalescing into a single musket. She raised it with her left hand alone, closing one eye and taking aim as the final demon twitched, raising its hands again. The hammer fell, her single wild shot flying true and shattering its face on impact.

The miasma faded away slowly, sinking into the ground. Kyubey ran through the fading fog with surprising quickness, leaping up to the wall besides Kyouko and spitting out a clump of dark remnants. "Use these!"

Kyouko slammed the remnants against the ruby soul gem mounted on her chest, jumping off the bridge and landing in the river. Water scattered around her as she turned and forced her away through the water, throwing herself forwards after Hitomi. "Grab on, for God's sake!" she shouted, reaching desperately for Hitomi.

Hitomi stared at Kyouko in confusion, barely managing to catch the red-haired girl's hand.

Kyouko threw the spent remnants into the river, pulling Hitomi back with both hands before picking her up bodily and staggering towards the river-bank.

Mami collapsed next to Homura, staring in horror at the vicious wound torn in the younger girl's chest. Kyubey jumped down from the wall above, silently offering remnants. Mami picked them up with shaking hands, placing some on Homura's soul gem and squeezing the rest against her own soul gem, held tightly in the palm of her right hand. "It'll be okay... it'll be okay..."

Homura opened one eye, trying to focus on Mami's face. _Did we win? The others?_

"We won," Mami said.

_We're alive, _Kyouko said, laying Hitomi down on the grass of the promenade. _Somehow. _

_I'm glad. _Homura fell sideways, the weight of her body pressing against Mami as her desperate will faded away, letting her drift into merciful unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: I'm Not Alone**

Mami ran ahead across the roof of a glass office building, raising her right hand. Golden threads erupted and criss-crossed, building a bridge across the gap between this building and the next. "Are you sure we shouldn't take her to the hospital?"

"A hospital will just get in the way of what's really necessary to treat her," Kyubey said, scampering after her at high speed. "With a wound of this severity, human medical technology can't achieve anything. Her magic will work slowly to heal those wounds. In the worst case, we can even let her physical body die for a time. The danger is her soul gem becoming irredeemably corrupted by the effort of healing. She has no talent for healing magic, after all."

"I understand," Mami said. "We'll do as you suggest." She ran across her ribbon bridge, her breath coming fast, before stopping to glance back at the others. "Hurry."

"I'm coming," Kyouko said. She was carrying Homura with both arms, trying desperately not to look at the blood soaking the golden ribbons that bound her friend's wound. She stepped out onto the ribbon bridge, grimacing and looking up at the sky. "How much further? I don't know how much longer I can carry her."

"We're nearly there," Mami said. "Probably. I don't know the city well from above."

Hitomi struggled to follow the other two, the ribbon bridge collapsing behind her the moment she leapt from it. She said nothing, limply running after the others without a word.

Kyouko froze as Homura shook against her body. "Again!" She knelt hurriedly, laying Homura down on the cold concrete of the roof-top. "Mami!"

Mami raised her left hand, golden ribbons erupting around Homura and tying her down. She grimaced, looking away, as Homura's spasms shook her ribbons, snapping them taut.

Kyouko pulled a dozen black remnants from her sleeve, pressing them against Homura's deeply clouded soul gem. The pooled darkness began to drain away, drawn into the black cubes held between her fingers. Homura's body began to settle down, returning to tranquil unconsciousness. Kyouko used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from Homura's brow, staring at her friend's face. "Can't you do anything more, Mami?"

Mami shook her head. "I only dabble in healing magic. I've done everything I can."

"I see." Kyouko threw the spent remnants to Kyubey. "She'll make it, right?" she asked, glancing at him as Mami's ribbons faded away, releasing Homura.

"I can't say for certain," Kyubey admitted. "We have plenty of remnants after that last battle, but since she's unconscious, her healing magic is running wild. If we run out of remnants before she wakes up, she will die."

"I won't let that happen. I'll fight a thousand demons if I have to, so I definitely won't let that happen." Kyouko picked up Homura again. "If she doesn't die just so long as we have remnants, she'll be fine."

"Of course," Mami said, raising her right hand to form the next ribbon bridge.

Five minutes later, the magical girls finally reached the roof of Homura's apartment, before descending to street level. Kyouko threw the key to Mami, continuing to hold a limp Homura. "Hurry! I don't know how long we have before the corruption overflows again!"

Mami nodded, opening the door and running up the stairs. They raced through the pendulum room, Kyouko impatiently overtaking Mami and rushing for Homura's bed-room. She kicked open the door, pushing inside the sparse white room and placing Homura on top of the messy, unmade bed. Kyouko pulled more fragments from her sleeve as Homura began to shift, crawling into the bed and reaching for Homura's limp, pale hand. "There we go. Stay with us. It's going to be fine." She began to drain the corruption. "Everything's going to be fine."

Hitomi staggered inside, collapsing limply against the far wall and sinking to the ground. She closed her eyes, trying not to look at Homura.

Mami glanced at Kyubey as he mounted the window-sill. "What else can we do? Do you know any magical girls near here who are talented with healing magic?"

"There is one. Akihara town's Yuma Chitose is a genius at healing magic," Kyubey said. "I've already asked her, but right now Akihara is under siege, and she won't leave Chiaki's side. There's nothing I can say, since it's true that Chiaki is fighting for her life and depending on Yuma's power."

Kyouko bit her lip. "Chiaki... that sucks. I'd go save get those two right now, but if I went, I'd probably only make things worse. She's not exactly fond of me." She checked the progress of the purification, her fingers shaking as they touched Homura's desperately cold hand.

"Then I'll go," Mami said. "Hopefully I'll be enough."

"It's not that simple," Kyubey said. "This area is just as volatile as before, if not more so. Pitched battles are now impossible until reinforcements arrive, but at the least, you and Kyouko are necessary to fight the demons using hit-and-run tactics, so we can harvest more remnants to use on Homura. Someone needs to tend to her, as well."

"We'll have to take a chance," Kyouko said. "I'll deal with this town. Mami can rush to Akihara."

"That may be our only option," Kyubey said. "Though I can't consider it a good one. I'm trying to use Oriko and Kirika to free up Chiaki and Yumi, but right now they're pinned down in their own territory by a wave of demons. This sort of expanding crisis is the consequence of a growing demon prince."

Kyouko tossed the remnants at Kyubey, studying Homura's pale cheeks with anxious eyes. "I don't care about good or bad options right now. Mami, go and bring Yuma back, even if you have to tie her up and carry her over your shoulders!"

"Keep calm," Mami said. "I understand your feelings, but putting the people of this town at risk is the last thing Homura wants. We have time, as long as the remnants last."

"Indeed. And it's possible that will be sufficient to heal Homura's wounds," Kyubey observed. "Acting recklessly here may just make the situation worse."

"I'm not taking chances with Homura's life," Kyouko snapped, glaring at Mami. "If you don't go, I will. Even if it means taking down Chiaki again, I'll do it."

"I'll go." Hitomi's tired voice cut into the debate with a suddenness that startled the other two girls. "I'll go to Akihara," she repeated. "That way, you two will both be able to defend this town, right?"

Kyouko glared at her suspiciously. "You hate Homura and I, right? I can't trust you."

Hitomi shrugged. "You said that earlier, and then you saved my life, which I find somewhat hard to understand."

"It's the done thing," Mami said. "We are all comrades-in-arms, Hitomi. Homura and Kyouko have never thought of you in any other way."

"I wouldn't go that far." Kyouko sat at the edge of Homura's bed, looking compulsively down at her friend again. "But you're Sayaka's friend. That doesn't change the fact that I can't trust you to do this."

"Even if you don't trust me, I'll do it. I don't like being obliged to you and Homura, so I want to pay off that debt as soon as possible." Hitomi stood awkwardly, wiping the sweat from her brow with her white, puffed sleeve. "This isn't time to argue."

"I can't go with you," Mami said. "Until you meet up with Akihara's magical girls, you'll have to fight alone, you know."

"I know." Hitomi smiled wanly, her left hand closing around the strap of her rifle. "But I'm not exactly alone. I'll do whatever I can."

Kyouko frowned, anxiously watching Homura's shallow breathing. "I guess I have no choice."

Mami frowned. "I'm not convinced." Her eyes searched Hitomi's face. "You're not yet at the stage where you can fight alone."

"We don't have much choice right now," Hitomi said. "So even if I have no talent, I'll do my best." She turned her head away. "I know how serious this world is."

"You know the risks of that resolve, right?" Mami said. "Being wounded isn't the half of it. You could die."

"I became a magical girl knowing I could die." Hitomi closed her eyes. "Just let me go."

Mami opened her mouth, trying to find something to say.

"Let her go," Kyouko said, turning her head away.

"Good luck," Mami said, slumping back against at the wall.

Hitomi turned and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Mami, there should be a first-aid kit in the bathroom," Kyouko said quietly. "Go and get it, and I'll bandage her wounds properly. You can't sustain this bind forever."

"Very well," Mami said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm pretty good at first aid. I'm worse at healing magic than you are, after all." Kyouko closed her eyes. "Go."

Mami nodded, turning away.

Kyouko reached out with her right hand, brushing a few strands of black hair away from Homura's forehead. Homura was always pale, but this was too pale. Homura was always cold, but this was too cold. "You remember, you idiot?" Kyouko said, mostly to herself. "I said if you died, I'd give up on hope for life. You dying before the main event wouldn't even be a bad joke." She reached for Homura's hand again, checking the purple soul gem for corruption, before absently dismissing her own costume. She touched her silver ring to her forehead, smiling through the pain. "Actually, if you died... I wonder if I'd make it. I'm tough, but enough is enough. Do you want that on your conscience, idiot?"

Kyubey watched in silence before looking out of the window, his red eyes inscrutable. "This is why I said running was best."

Kyouko ignored him.

Later that morning, Hitomi stood alone in an almost-empty train carriage, pressing her forehead against the glass of the doors and watching the bright world outside. Her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket, staring at the ID. It was from Kyousuke. She rang off, then turned off her phone. "Honestly, at this point I'm in so deep, I've lost sight of any possible way out." She smiled wanly, continuing to speak to herself. "If I stop moving, I don't know what will happen. I don't want to think, either. If I think, it feels like something important will break, and everything I have will slip away. You know that feeling, right, Sayaka?" Hitomi closed her eyes. "I know you do, so never mind. But actually, I was surprised. Mami naturally was kind, but Kyouko and Homura also did their best to save me. I wonder why." The glass was cold against her brow. "Don't worry, though. I haven't forgotten what they did to you. You can't have been wrong about them, so I'll continue to keep my distance. What I'm doing right now is just repaying the debt I owe. You'd approve of that, right? You were always that way. I'm trying my best. Hopefully, I can use this to get better at fighting. You said you had no talent, but I'm a little jealous of you, you know. You were always very brave. I can't fight as easily as you can, which is why I had to rely on you earlier. Sorry about that. But I can't rely on you forever, can I? If I can become strong, I won't need Kyouko and Homura's help. Those two can leave or something. They don't have any reason to live in this city to begin with. Mami and I should be plenty to defend Mitakihara. We can go to school together, and fight demons after school. Then I'll have to time to go out with Kyousuke, and do everything my parents expect of me. If I can somehow become strong enough, all of that is possible." Hitomi stepped back as the train slid to a halt, her eyes blank and cold as they were half-reflected in the glass of the doors. "Strength is everything, right? In this world."

As she stepped out onto the platform, her eyes widened as she saw Kyubey waiting for her, his red eyes glowing as he sat underneath a plastic bench. "You..."

"You had better hurry," Kyubey said. "Chiaki and Yuma are in serious danger. Follow me." He padded towards the exit, ignoring the other people walking slowly in the same the direction.

Hitomi ran after him, pressing her rail-pass against the gates and stepping out into Akihara town. She ran down the street, frowning as she detected the miasma lingering over the town. "So they're already here?"

"Chiaki has already been fighting for twenty minutes. She's about at her limit." Kyubey stopped at the base of a large office building. "This is the tallest building in town. You know what to do."

Hitomi nodded, raising her right hand. Emerald light flashed around her as her costume materialised. Her left hand closed around the strap of her rifle. "Of course. Leave it to me." She gathered her magic, jumping up to a lamp-post before kicking off and soaring high through the air, reaching the top of the office block in a single bound. She walked towards the end of the roof, kneeling and raising her rifle to her shoulder. She located the fight, beams of golden light flashing towards two small figures in the distance. Dozens of silver weapons were buried in the ground around them. Bright golden bolts cut through the darkness as the demons surrounded the two girls, trying to force their way through the forest of inter-locking silver blades. Hitomi breathed out, her sights drifting smoothly over the mask of the first demon. She pulled the trigger and it shattered, collapsing into so much dust. A moment later she hammered back the bolt, the spent golden cartridge bouncing over the edge of the roof as she altered her aim, searching for the next target. Her rifle snapped back again and again, her precise fire cutting a swathe through the ranks of the demons surrounding the two girls. After ten shots, Hitomi ejected her magazine, forming another one from magic and beginning to reload.

Miasma erupted around her, six demons beginning to pull themselves out of the surface of the roof. Their robes trailed in the night wind.

Hitomi turned her head to face the suddenly emerging enemies, hurriedly raising her reloaded rifle and shattering one's eyeless skull in a single shot. But the others loomed above her as they fully emerged, raising their hands. Hitomi stepped backwards, jumping off the roof a moment before harsh rays of light erupted from their fingers. She fell with a flowing grace, rolling as she landed and emerging unscathed. She raised her rifle and snapped another shot at the demons above her, the bullet barely missing. A moment later, she turned and ran, jumping irregular distances as she sought desperately to avoid the beams of light chasing her. She landed on top of a lamp-post, taking aim as the demons re-emerged down the road and returning fire. Another crumpled to dust, but the others took aim again, forcing her to jump down before they cut her apart. More demons emerged from alleys as she ran up the high street, her breath rasping in her throat. She jumped up on top of a row of shops, stopping again and taking aim with shaking hands. She managed to pick off another, but they continued to close on her, firing up at her position. Hitomi leapt from the roof, barely avoiding the beams of light. She rolled and rose, grimacing in pain. Each and every jump was taking magic from her, and she was running out of power. She took aim without using her scope, killing another demon with one shot. But before she could react they turned on her, firing a dozen beams straight towards her chest. Hitomi's eyes widened as the beams suddenly slowed, giving her just enough time to throw herself out of the way.

A dark-clad girl with black hair shot past Hitomi, charging straight for the demons with jagged black claws raised. She reached the demons before they could move to react, ripping the first apart with savage slashes. The demons moved with unnatural slowness, their arms out of position as she zigzagged towards the next target, spinning and cutting it apart.

A tall girl with a billowing skirt, a large hat, and a white neck-tie offered her left hand to Hitomi. "Just in time. Now we counter-attack." She extended her right arm, three vine-pattered spheres erupting from her magic shooting towards the nearest demon. Its face-mask cracked and crumbled from the successive high-speed impacts, caving in its skull.

Hitomi took the offered hand, standing and raising her rifle. She stared with surprise and awe at the tall girl before returning her attention to the demons and opening fire. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. This is not for your sake," Oriko said. She summoned more and more spheres, sending them flying towards the demons before narrowing her eyes. "Please take one step to the left." Oriko herself knelt in a single smooth motion.

The slowed beams of the demons shot past Hitomi a moment after she stepped left, missing her completely. Hitomi pulled back the bolt of her rifle, choking back her surprise.

Oriko righted herself after the beams died away above her head, smiling as Kirika went wild, the dark-haired girl's blades shredding demon after demon with high-speed attacks. "Two steps to the right, and kneel," Oriko advised dryly, covering Kirika with rapid strikes from her flying spheres.

Hitomi obeyed, avoiding the next slowed attack, before raising her rifle from her kneeling position and blowing another demon apart. As she pulled back the bolt, she glanced down, her eyes widening as she saw purple lines of magic running across the ground. "This is..."

"Don't question it. You have no need to think, just do as I say." Oriko lowered her arms as Kirika leapt on top of the final demon, driving her claws through its mask and tearing it apart. "Good work, Kirika."

Kirika walked back towards the group, grinning and blinking with pleasure at Oriko's words. "No problem."

"That was a close call," Oriko said, smirking as she looked sidelong at Hitomi. "Your future without our intervention led only to your death, you know."

"I see," Hitomi said, looking away awkwardly. "Thank you." She took the remnants Kirika casually offered her and pressed them to her soul gem, staring with morbid fascination at the girl's long black claws.

"Like I said before, I have no need for thanks. This for the sake of protecting the peace of our world," Oriko said. "A world for no one but Kirika and I. So nothing we just did was for your sake."

Hitomi frowned, glancing between the two girls. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she turned her head away from them both.

"What's wrong?" Kirika asked. "You look like you just saw something disgusting."

"It's nothing," Hitomi said.

"What's that?" Kirika stepped sideways, confronting Hitomi and thrusting her right claws beneath the girl's neck. "Don't think I didn't notice you using magic. You can look on me as an insect if you like, but if you're thinking bad things about Oriko, I'll cut you up."

Hitomi's eyes widened in terror as she met Kirika's one-eyed gaze. The girl's other eye was covered by a black eye-patch, accentuating her savage appearance. "I'm not looking down on you."

"Now, now, leave her alone," Oriko said. "You shouldn't bully people without my orders, Kirika. I'd have to punish you."

"Okay." Kirika stepped back, lowering her claws and frowning. "If Oriko says so! If you say so, I'll leave her alone."

"You have an unusual form of magic," Oriko said to Hitomi. She smiled sweetly. "It resembles my own, a little, but even more than that, it resembles Kirika's personality manipulation magic. You should be careful about that, for your own good. Others tend to feel threatened by magic such as that."

"Ah, so that's what it was," Kirika said. "I thought it felt familiar." She stepped forwards, leaning in closely and staring at Hitomi's face. "You used your wish to screw with your personality, didn't you? Just like me."

"I don't want to talk about it," Hitomi said.

"You're boring." Kirika pouted.

"Kirika," Oriko said.

Kirika's face shifted and she leapt away from Hitomi, taking several steps back and returning to Oriko's side. "I'm not taking an interest in her! I was just a little curious, since she's a bit like me! That's all!" She stared anxiously up at Oriko's face.

"I know," Oriko said. "But if you become curious about another person, I'll get jealous of that person. You only need to think about me, Kirika."

"Of course!" Kirika breathed out. "I'll do that. I'll delete all these useless memories."

"Good girl," Oriko said. She reached out, gently stroking Kirika's short black hair. Her eyes met Hitomi's frightened gaze. "Don't worry. You don't need to think about us or know of us at all. If you'd prefer, forget we exist. Forgetting frightening and unpleasant things is how humans live."

"I see," Hitomi said. She paused for a few seconds, searching for words. "Thanks for the advice."

"Not at all." Oriko turned, looking up the high street. Dozens of people streamed past the magical girls without paying them any regard, their eyes twisted and fooled by the miasma. But one girl made eye-contact and approached with a purpose. "Good morning, Chiaki, Yuma."

Chiaki waved vigorously, sliding to a halt in front of the group and panting for breath. Her pink hair was tied by large pink ribbons into two short ponytails, and her pink and black costume was childish and frilly, but nonetheless cut to reveal her bare stomach and arms. A long black scarf was wrapped around her neck, falling down her back, while her bright crimson soul gem was embedded in her left cheek. "Good evening. Thanks for coming, you two." She glanced at Hitomi, smiling brightly. "I'm Chiaki, the magical girl in charge of this town."

A young child with messy green hair and a green and white costume stopped behind Chiaki, gripping the older girl's legs and staring uncertainly out at the other three.

"This is Yuma, the other magical girl here," Chiaki said, placing a reassuring hand on Yuma's head.

"I'm Hitomi, from Mitakihara Town," Hitomi said.

"You did me a big favour back there," Chiaki said. She pulled remnants from her sleeve, offering them to Hitomi. "Here. This is your share. Your long-range fire was amazing."

"Thanks," Hitomi said, uncertainly taking the small black cubes and stowing them inside her long puffed sleeves. She paused for a few seconds, glancing nervously at Oriko before collecting herself. "I'm here to ask for help. One of the magical girls in Mitakihara is badly wounded and fighting for her life, and Kyubey told us that Yuma was a genius at healing magic..." She trailed off, staring doubtfully at Yuma.

Yuma smiled at the older girl. "I'll heal her! Don't worry!"

Chiaki nodded, her smile tightening. "I understand. But I'm worried about this town. There are more demons here than ever before."

"Leave this area to us," Oriko said. "We'll look after it. I've already booked the hotel room, you know."

Chiaki glanced at Oriko, frowning. "What about Midoriko?"

"We'll let the demons run riot there, for now," Oriko said. "It's a necessary sacrifice."

Hitomi stared at Oriko. "Couldn't people there die?"

Oriko looked down at Hitomi, frowning. "I am taking the surest path to save the largest number of people. For that cause, some must be sacrificed so others much live. Either way, you have neither the time nor the right to discuss this with me. Chiaki, go."

Chiaki glanced uncertainly at Oriko before nodding. "Thanks, Oriko. We'll talk later." She picked up Yuma, putting the girl on her shoulders. "How much time do we have?"

"Very little," Oriko said. "I don't know the outcome myself. But if you don't arrive in time, she'll die, and that will have significant consequences."

"Okay. Let's run, Hitomi." Chiaki picked up Yuma, placing the young girl on her shoulders. She smiled at Hitomi, then took off, sprinting towards the station with a speed that was surprising considering her short stature.

Hitomi turned and ran after her.

"Good-bye!" Kirika said, waving with her right hand and watching them run. "Ah, they're too energetic. Let's get ice-cream, Oriko."

Oriko smiled. "Very well."

Hitomi struggled to keep up, her breath coming fast. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. We're all comrades," Chiaki said. "Well, mostly."

Hitomi frowned. "If you say so."

Having run to the station, the trio were forced to wait on for the next train. Chiaki's right hand gripped her left arm compulsively as she paced impatiently up and down the platform, her expression dark. "This is bad luck, having to wait this long for a train. Isn't there some faster method?"

"It's probably inevitable," Hitomi said. "This isn't a major line, after all."

"Maybe." Chiaki reached into the pocket of her grey school jacket, pulling out a box of pocky. She pulled one out and put it in her mouth, before silently offering the box to Hitomi. She frowned. "What's with that face? It won't bite you, you know."

Hitomi shook her head, looking away and putting a hand over her left eye. "It's nothing. I'm just... tired."

"I see. I guess that makes sense." Chiaki let Yuma take a piece, ruffling the young girl's hair as she quietly ate it.

Hitomi frowned, glancing sidelong at Chiaki. "Are you two okay here? Fighting demons, I mean."

"Normally, yes, since I became strong," Chiaki said. "But today was a nightmare. Thanks again for the cover fire. If it wasn't for you, I would have been a goner."

"It's nothing," Hitomi said. "I nearly died myself. And in the end, I was the one being rescued."

"You still saved me. I owe you a lot. Oriko and Kirika, too."

"Do you know those two?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah. Pretty well."

Hitomi frowned. "They seem... really dangerous," she said, picking her words carefully.

"Maybe. But I like them. They did me a big favour when I was in trouble once. You just need to know how to approach them," Chiaki said.

"Kirika threatened me with her claws," Hitomi said.

"That sounds like her." Chiaki shrugged. "She did that to me once. But she's less bad than she sounds. Oriko keeps her leashed, and once I convinced Oriko I wasn't a threat, Kirika warmed up to me. She's funny and kind, in her own way. She's weird, though, no doubt about that."

Hitomi frowned. "Are those two... um." She flushed. "Are those two a couple?"

"Yeah. You're pretty sharp, to work that out from one meeting," Chiaki said, glancing at Hitomi. "Even if they're not subtle about it, it took me a while to get that. I was a bit younger than you are now, though."

"I have magic that helps me understand others," Hitomi said. "But Oriko told me not to use it around other magical girls."

"I see. Well, that's wise," Chiaki said. "We all have secrets."

"I suppose so," Hitomi admitted. She frowned. "But as far as those two go... isn't it strange? This is what you call forbidden love, right?"

"Well, probably," Chiaki said, shrugging. "I'm a little jealous, myself, though they are strange. But being really close to another magical girl... that much is something I envy those two, and something I miss badly. It's not so bad now Yuma is here with me. But honestly, fighting alone sucks."

Yuma reached up, tugging Chiaki's skirt. "What's forbidden love?"

"There are forms of love that are against the rules," Chiaki said, kneeling in front of Yuma and smiling. "That's forbidden love."

Yuma frowned, turning this over in her head. "School rules?"

"Not exactly. Society has rules," Chiaki said. "But you don't have to worry about it, Yuma."

"Even though I love you?" Yuma asked.

"Even though you love me. Your form of love is within the rules," Chiaki said. "Since I'm a sister to you, right?"

"Yep!"

Chiaki nodded. "Good girl. Wait a little more, okay? I need to talk to Hitomi a little longer. Sorry."

"I'll wait, if I have to," Yuma said, pouting.

"Good girl." Chiaki stood and put her hands behind her head, holding her box of pocky tightly as she looked up at the blue sky. "Well, putting Oriko and Kirika aside for now... I'll do everything I can to save your friend. I'll fight the demon prince, too." She grinned at Hitomi. "We should help each other out when we can, after all."

"That's a nice ideal," Hitomi said. "But what's the demon prince?"

Chiaki blinked. "You mean you weren't told? You're from Mitakihara, right? Or are you coming from elsewhere?"

"I'm from Mitakihara," Hitomi said. She frowned. "Just what wasn't I told?"

"Kyubey told me a demon prince is being born in that town," Chiaki said. "That's why the demons are multiplying and running rampant across this region. We need to kill it when it wakes up, or things will get really bad."

"I wasn't told that," Hitomi said. "Though Kyubey mentioned some kind of threat." She snorted. "So even now, they're keeping secrets from me..."

"It was hard to find the right time to say something." Kyubey darted out from under a bench on the platform, looking up at the girls. "You don't trust my words very much, after all."

"Kyubey!" Yuma knelt before the small white creature, picking up with both her hands and pressing him against her small chest. "Hello."

Kyubey struggled in her grip, his red eyes blank as he blinked. "Not again. Put me down, Yuma. This is ridiculous."

Yuma cradled him in her arms, beaming down at him. "Don't fuss, Kyubey."

Chiaki smiled at her young friend before returning her attention to Hitomi. "In any case, that's how it is. If we don't do something, Mitakihara will become a hell on earth. The rest of the region will suffer, too."

"So that's the battle I was needed for." Hitomi frowned. "I understand. We just have to kill this demon prince, right?"

"I'm not sure if it will be that simple," Chiaki said. "But in any case, let's do our best."

"I'm bringing together powerful magical girls for the final battle," Kyubey said. He had stopped struggling and was hanging limply from Yuma's arms. "Chiaki is one of that number. She wasn't talented, but she's grown into a strong magical girl."

"Really?" Hitomi said. "As far as I can tell, she's just like Mami and the others. She's born stronger than me."

"When I first became a magical girl, I was pretty much on the same level as you," Yuma said. "That was a while ago now, though." She ate another piece of pocky, bite after bite, with her eyes faraway.

"How?" Hitomi said urgently. "How did you become strong?"

"I don't know." Chiaki snapped the pocky in her mouth, swallowing half of it and passing the rest to Yuma. "Perhaps by becoming miserable."

Hitomi blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. But that's probably just me being bitter." Chiaki smiled. "Well, I'm grateful I can survive and protect Yuma and this town using this power. But I think there are different kinds of strength. You shouldn't be too preoccupied by the talent you perceive in others."

"You can say that because you're strong," Hitomi said. "I'm struggling to survive, you know."

"I can say that because I was once weak. Magical girls who can only think of their relative strength compared to others are horrible." Chiaki returned Hitomi's gaze evenly. "Whether they're strong or weak, that is. Our enemies are the demons, not each other."

"That's another nice ideal," Hitomi said. "But that's not really my experience."

"It's not my experience, either. But it should be true." Chiaki smiled. "Even if others do the wrong thing, we have to try to do the right thing. I think that's best, and wish I can live that way. Sadly, I'm not sure I can manage it. There are things even I can't forgive."

Hitomi scowled, looking away. "It's good to want to do the right thing," she said eventually. "Or even to want to punish wrong-doers. But it's not easy. If you aren't talented, then you'll only die trying. That's why I want to be strong. If I can become strong, I can live how I want to live. How she would want me to live."

"I see. Then I'll teach you what I can," Chiaki said. "But even if you aren't talented, you have your own abilities. You can kill demons reliably from an incredible distance. I've never met a magical girl who could do that before."

"Since the demons can appear where they please, it's less helpful than I'd hoped," Hitomi said. "Unless someone else distracts them, I can't do anything."

"That's fine. You should never fight alone, to begin with. Nothing good will ever come of fighting alone," Chiaki said.

"I see." Hitomi closed her eyes. "That's true, isn't it? But you said it's important to do the right thing, didn't you? What if to do the right thing, you'd have to avoid the magical girls you could choose to fight with?"

Chiaki frowned, sliding her pocky into her pocket as the train slid to a stop in front of them. "That's a personal choice. I'd try to settle things between us directly. By words, or whatever else was necessary. If that worked, I'd fight alongside them after that."

"I see. So that's your answer," Hitomi said.

"How about you?" Chiaki said.

"I don't know." Hitomi shook her head. "That's why I want to be able to fight alone."

Chiaki stepped onto the train, leaning down and helping Yuma up across the gap. Kyubey took the chance to break away from Yuma, scampering down the platform. "No one can fight alone," she repeated.

Hitomi stepped onto the train, nodding stiffly. She stared at her reflection in the windows again, her eyes uncertain. "I know. I'm not alone."

"Of course you aren't," Chiaki said, punching Hitomi's upper arm. "Let's do our best. We'll save your friend, as well."

Hitomi closed her eyes. "Yes. Let's do our best."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Suffering and Survival**

Kyouko ran through the streets of Mitakihara, her spear trailing behind her as she sought to outpace her pursuers. They were unrelenting shadows who cast dazzling spears through the lofty glass city, aiming to pierce her and kill her. She threw herself aside a moment before they reached her, breaking away into a narrow side-street. As she thrust her left hand back, criss-crossing red lines erupted behind her, barricading the entrance to the street. She took off while the demons smashed into the barrier, following the familiar maze of back streets before climbing up to the roof-tops. She knelt on the roof, muting her presence as she watched the demons spill blindly through the streets below. _Mami, how is she?_

_No major change to speak of. At the present rate, we have enough remnants to buy another half hour or so. _

_I see. Then I'll hunt for a little longer, _Kyouko said. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her right forearm, catching her breath. _Anything from Hitomi?_

_Nothing yet. Give it time. _Mami paused for a moment. _How are you holding up? If you're too tired, come back. Nothing will come of over-extending yourself._

_I'm fine. I'm used to this hunting method, remember? _Kyouko said. She stood, raising her spear and running towards the edge of the rooftop. _Before we teamed up, I had no choice but to fight like this. _

_I know. I was the same. But then, we only had to provide for ourselves. That's why I want you to be careful. _

_I know my own limits better than Homura does, you know, _Kyouko said. She glanced down at her cloudy soul gem for a moment before leaping from the roof-top. Her spear extended, piercing one of the demons below. She landed heavily and erupted forwards, her flying blade scything through the other three demons one after the other. Sweat fell from her face as she pierced the last with her spear, staggering back as it collapsed into dust around her. She knelt hurriedly, searching for remnants. Her hand hurriedly closed around a handful of black cubes just as the shadows erupted around her, the demons emerging cold and tall. Kyouko rose fast, her spear-head slamming into the ground as she vaulted from a standing start over the head of the nearest demon. She broke away using the demon as cover, running for the next intersection with bolts of light snapping at her heels.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kyouko limped back to Homura's apartment and up the stairs. She leaned against the wall outside Homura's door, catching her breath.

Mami opened the door, glancing at Kyouko and frowning. "How many are left?"

"I don't know. Maybe ten." Kyouko forced a smile. "Tag, you're it."

"Use remnants on your soul gem," Mami said, staring at the muddied ruby. "Right now, you're courting disaster."

"I'm fine. We don't know how many we'll need to heal Homura," Kyouko said.

"You saw what happened to Sayaka, didn't you? Just what will happen to Homura if you disappear while tending to her?" Mami demanded.

"I won't disappear," Kyouko said.

"You can't know that. Don't over-do it." Mami met her gaze evenly. "Stay calm. If we lose our cool, that's it."

"I know." Kyouko looked down at her feet, pulling a handful of remnants from her sleeve. "I'll clean myself up. You get going."

"Good." Mami touched Kyouko's shoulder briefly. "Hang in there." She walked down the stairs.

Kyouko stepped into the bedroom, pressing the remnants against her soul gem as she sat on the end of Homura's bed. She watched the fragile, motionless girl with dull eyes. "You too. Stay with us."

"She still hasn't stabilised or regained consciousness," Kyubey said. He sat on his favourite spot on the window-sill, blinking as he looked at Kyouko. "She'll hold out as long as our supply of remnants last. Beyond that, I can't make any promises."

"I know that. Leave me alone." Kyouko threw the spent remnants at him before pulling out another handful and arranging them around Homura's soul gem. "What about Hitomi?"

"She met with Chiaki and Yuma. They're on the way," Kyubey said. "But they will take some time to get here."

"I see." Kyouko sighed. "I hate having to rely on Hitomi and Chiaki, of all people, but if they can save Homura, I don't have a choice."

"Be careful around Chiaki," Kyubey said. "She's one of my candidates for the battle against the demon prince. It'd be a problem if one of you killed the other."

"I know," Kyouko said. "But that's all in the past. Are you sure she's useful? She was really weak back in the day."

"She changed after you pushed her and Utako out of Akihara," Kyubey said. "Right now, she's strong enough to credibly threaten even you, if she chose to do so."

"I see. Well, that's all to the good. You need to be strong in this world, if you want to survive," Kyouko said. She squeezed the tips of Homura's fingers, frowning. Her hand was so cold. "Well, I say that... but Homura is the strongest, isn't she? And she ended up like this."

"If it wasn't for her strength, as well as you and Mami, you all would have simply died in that battle before the river," Kyubey said. "I warned you, didn't I? Fighting in a city with a demon prince awakening is this dangerous. But it's still not too late to run."

"I won't run. I promised her I'd stay right here. I promised her I'd fight with her, and try to do the right thing one last time," Kyouko said. She let go of Homura's hand. "I won't betray that."

"You humans are incomprehensible," Kyubey said. "But if I can't change your mind, I won't say anything more."

"Good." Kyouko picked up the remnants she'd placed around Homura's soul gem, throwing them at Kyubey.

He jumped to catch them. A thump echoed across the room as he fell to the floor a moment later.

For the next half-hour, Kyouko purified Homura's soul gem again and again with the remaining remnants, and paced around the room like a trapped lioness whenever she had nothing else to do. She barely turned around when Mami returned. "How was it?"

"I chased down the remaining demons," Mami said. She slumped against the wall, panting for breath. "Here are those remnants." She placed them on Homura's desk.

Kyouko glanced at them, frowning. "Not enough. What about the outskirts? Nothing?"

Mami shook her head.

"Damnit." Kyouko glanced at Kyubey. "How much longer?"

"Probably another half an hour," Kyubey said. "I've told them to rush, but there are limits to the possible."

"I see." Kyouko frowned. "If her healing would settle down, we'd be fine. Can't you do something, Kyubey?"

"There's nothing I can do. Since she's unconscious, no one can control her magic," Kyubey said.

"Then we just have to hope we can hold out with our remaining remnants," Mami said.

"Can you go and meet the others at the station?" Kyouko asked. "I can handle things here."

Mami nodded. "Okay. I'll do that. We'll come as soon as we can." She glanced at Homura before looking away. "I'll make sure they arrive in time."

"Thanks." Kyouko sat down on at the foot of the bed, watching Homura intensely. Seconds turned into minutes, time slowing to a crawl as she waited and waited, purifying Homura's soul gem again and again with their dwindling supply of remnants. With five minutes to go, Kyouko threw the last spent remnants to Kyubey and closed her eyes.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Kyubey said, swallowing the final remnants.

"You could say that." Kyouko opened her eyes. She took Homura's cold, still hand, tracing her friend's stiff fingers with her own. "Honestly, she tries so hard. She's like Sayaka in that respect. Idiots who don't know their limits and try to save too much. But you know, I like that. Even if it's painful to watch, it's also charming."

Kyubey blinked, watching Kyouko from above. "It's a problem for me, you know. If she'd fought realistically, Homura would have lived for a very long time and killed an enormous number of demons. But she over-extended herself, and this is the result."

"Don't go speaking as if she's already dead," Kyouko said. "It's not over yet." She sat in silence, watching as dark shadows slowly crept across the violet gem. After a few minutes, she sat up, feeling Homura's hand twitch. _Mami, where are you now?_

_Two minutes! We'll be there in two minutes!_

_I see. Thanks. _Kyouko smiled, closing her eyes. Her ring transformed into her soul gem, a glittering orb of gold and crimson that sat in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes again, quietly pressing her soul gem against Homura's.

Kyubey reared up, staring down at her as the black clouds began to flow from Homura's gem and into Kyouko's. _Kyouko, you know what you're doing, right?_

Kyouko shrugged. "I'll be fine. This doesn't hurt at all." She forced a smile as she drained away the last of the corruption eating away at Homura, staggering back and panting for breath. Her soul gem sat in her hands, shot through with trembling shadows.

"They're coming," Kyubey said, his voice breaking the silence.

"Good." Kyouko slumped against the far wall, panting for breath. "They'll make it." She listened in silence as the other girls thundered up the stairs.

Chiaki slammed the door open, stepping inside and panting for breath. "Hello!" Chiaki's face fell as she saw Kyouko. "You're the patient?" she asked.

Kyouko shook her head. "No, it's Homura. Quickly." She stared hazily down at Yuma, who stopped and gripped Chiaki's skirt from behind. "Where's the healer?"

"That's me," Yuma said. She moved towards the bed, red light flashing about her as she adopted her frilly, oversized costume. "I'll make her better!" Light poured from her hands, rippling up Homura's body.

Mami pushed in behind Yuma and Chiaki. "There she is. So we made it..." Her gaze drifted to Kyouko and her eyes widened. "Just what did you do?"

"I cheated a little," Kyouko said. She forced another smile, placing her soul gem on Homura's bed-side table. "I can handle it."

Mami turned her head sharply, glancing at Chiaki. "Remnants! We need remnants right now!"

"Excuse me." Hitomi pushed past Mami, pulling remnants from her sleeve. She placed them around Kyouko's soul gem, turning her head away as Kyouko's body shook. "Just what are you doing?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kyouko managed, struggling to catch her breath. Sweat poured down her face. She wiped her brow with a shaking forearm. "Never mind me. What about Homura?"

"It'll be fine." Chiaki pulled out her pocky, popping a piece into her mouth. "Yuma could probably heal anything short of death. Even if someone's head was cut off, if they were a magical girl, she could probably heal them. Just as long as their soul gem was fine, anyway."

Mami frowned, breathing out as Kyouko's condition stabilised. "So you know about that."

Chiaki shrugged. "Yep." She slid her box of pocky back into her pocket.

"There!" Yuma said, backing away. The light faded. "All better now."

"Really?" Kyouko fell forwards, leaning over Homura's sleeping form. Her eyes stared at the clean, smooth white skin beneath the jagged cuts in her blood-stained white jacket. "Thank god." She collapsed backwards, kneeling on the end of the bed and breathing out. "Thank god..."

Mami backed away, her head resting against the wall behind her. "That was far too close for comfort. These last few hours have not been pleasant."

"Quite." Hitomi frowned, staring sidelong at a sleeping Homura.

"Well done, Yuma," Chiaki said. She knelt, pulling a handful of remnants from her pocket and pressing them to the young girl's bright red soul gem. "You did well," she said, ruffling Yuma's hair with her free hand.

"Thank you!"

"Now go downstairs and wait in the lounge with the others, okay?" Chiaki said. "I have something to take care of, so be a good girl and wait."

"If I have to," Yuma said. "But don't be long. I'm tired."

"It's okay to go to sleep if you like," Chiaki said. "You deserve a nap."

"I'll wait," Yuma said. She closed her eyes as Chiaki ruffled her hair again, waiting a few seconds before turning and heading back to the lounge.

Kyouko pushed her head up as she heard Chiaki close the door. "Mami, Hitomi, can you give us five minutes?"

"What now?" Mami asked, leaning against the wall and folding her arms. "Can't we all sit down and have a nice cup of tea?"

"I don't mind," Chiaki said. "I can wait. But at some point, I need to talk to Kyouko."

Kyouko picked up her purified soul gem, transforming it into a ring on her finger again. "I agree. And there's no time like the present."

"Like I said, I can wait." Chiaki leaned against the wall, folding her arms. She glanced at Homura. "She's a precious friend, right?"

"She's going to be okay. That's all I need to know." Kyouko forced herself to stand, stretching awkwardly.

Hitomi frowned. "I'll go for now, then. But after this, we need to talk, Kyouko. I have some things to discuss with you."

"Aren't I Miss Popular?" Kyouko said. "Whatever. I'm in a good mood right now, so sure."

Mami sighed, looking between Kyouko and Chiaki for several seconds. "We've managed to snatch our dear friend from the clutches of a violent death. Promise me you'll keep this appropriate to that."

Chiaki shrugged. "I can't promise that. But I'm willing to wait for a more appropriate time."

"It's fine, Mami. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." Kyouko grinned. "See you later."

Hitomi led the way out and down the stairs. Mami followed hesitantly, glancing back at the pair one last time.

Kyouko glanced briefly at Homura. Her breathing was steady and some colour was returning to her cheeks. Satisfied, she turned and stared at Chiaki. "Where's Utako?"

Chiaki met Kyouko's gaze. "Utako's dead."

"Oh." Kyouko's cheeks flushed.

Chiaki paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "It happened after your fight with us. She just... I don't know how to describe it. She rotted away, and disappeared."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kyouko said.

"If it wasn't for you, she'd still be here," Chiaki said.

"No. I'm sorry for you loss, but that's all." Kyouko stared unblinkingly at the other girl. "I gave you two a good thrashing, nothing more. I didn't kill her."

"You killed her. Just why do you think she fell into despair?" Chiaki stepped forwards, glaring up at Kyouko. "Do you know how we felt after that? We were forced to commute every day just to hunt. That meant skipping school or staying up too late. She got into so much trouble with her parents. They couldn't understand it, she couldn't explain it, and she suffered! She suffered so much!"

"She suffered. But so did you, and you're standing here talking to me, stronger than you ever were," Kyouko retorted. "No one is responsible for a death like that."

"That's just an excuse," Chiaki snapped. "Because of you-"

Kyouko stepped forwards, picking up Chiaki by the scruff of her neck. "Say what you like, but say it more quietly. I won't let you wake Homura. But we can change our location if you prefer."

"Okay. Then wherever you like," Chiaki said. She looked down at Kyouko, her right hand closing tightly around Kyouko's wrist.

"Let's take this outside," Kyouko said, letting go of Chiaki and leading the way towards the balcony. She opened the door, stepping out onto the balcony and looking down over the quiet street below. "Then we can talk as much as we like, however we like."

"Try not to kill each other," Kyubey said helpfully, jumping from his favourite spot on the window-sill and scampering after them. "You're both needed to fight the demon prince."

The two girls ignored him, adopting their costumes and jumping down to the street from above. Both rolled and rose gracefully, facing each other.

Kyouko stopped, holding her spear casually. The bright afternoon sun shone down on them, casting long shadows. "So, you were saying?"

"It's your fault Utako died," Chiaki said.

"No, it wasn't." Kyouko frowned. "I know what it's like when a magical girl dies of despair... and that time, it might have been my fault. But I only fought Utako once, and her well-being was never my responsibility. We magical girls have to look after ourselves."

"Why are you always so brazen? You just throw out that sort of nonsense with a straight face," Chiaki said. "Do you even believe in what you're saying?"

"Of course, I believe it. I've lived a miserable life, but I won't ask for your pity," Kyouko said. "Every mistake I've made has been mine alone! If I die, that will also be my mistake. I was probably wrong to take your territory. That was another mistake. But that's all. Anything that happened after that was something for you two to work out for yourselves."

"You haven't changed," Chiaki said.

"Did you expect me to change?" Kyouko asked. "I'm not interested in you. If you're satisfied now you've said your piece, go back to your kid. I want to sleep. In a few days time, I'll be fighting to save the city. I don't need this."

Chiaki threw her right hand out, a single silver weapon forming in a flash of pink light. As long as a spear, she gripped the black haft of her two-sided weapon with both hands, the long blades mounted on each end reflecting the bright light sleeting down on them from above. A single pink ribbon was tied just below the left sword, trailing over her right hand. "As if I could be satisfied with this."

"That's what I want to see." Kyouko raised her spear. "What are you trying to do? If you want to try and kill me, feel free. Let's make this interesting."

"I won't kill you," Chiaki said. "But I will hurt you."

The door opened and Mami stepped out, her musket raised. "I told you two-"

"Don't get in the way!" Kyouko and Chiaki spoke in the same instant, their magic flaring.

Lines of red light criss-crossed in front of the house, sealing Mami and the others away from the two combatants. A dozen double-sided silver swords crashed down just outside the barrier, crossing over each other. Lines of pink light ran between them, forming a second powerful barrier. Mami unloaded her muskets impotently into the first barrier, conjuring six more weapons with swift motions. Magic erupted as both girls widened their barriers to seal off both ends of the street they were standing on, sealing it away from the outside world.

Chiaki brought her hands together, another dozen swords crashing down around her and piercing the tarmac of the road. She adopted a balanced stance and faced Kyouko, her eyes glaring at her opponent over the raised point of her sword. "Ready?"

"You really have grown." Kyouko met Chiaki's gaze. "Come at me."

Yuma watched Chiaki. "Fighting is bad! But if that girl's been bad, beat her up!"

Chiaki frowned. "Sorry, Yuma. Just wait for me." Her left hand left the haft of her sword, pink light rippling from it. The first two swords erupted from the ground, flying straight towards Kyouko at enormous speed.

Kyouko span her spear as she deflected both weapons, her eyes wide as the force of their momentary impact drove her backwards. "Well, that's new to me." She stepped back as Chiaki planted her feet right in front of Kyouko. Spear and sword clashed, the two girls straining against each other. Kyouko breathed out, her arms shaking. "I see."

Pink light rippled up Chiaki's body as she ducked and thrust forwards with her sword. Two more swords flew straight over her head. She followed through with her own sword as Kyouko swayed back to dodge the flying projectiles, forcing her way through Kyouko's parry and sending the red-haired girl flying.

Kyouko slammed into a lamp-post, falling forwards and raising her spear just in time to deflect more of Chiaki's flying swords. She raised her left hand as Chiaki charged her down with surprising speed, red lines criss-crossing and hardening in front of her to block Chiaki's blistering sword-thrust. "You really did become strong."

"Of course. How else could I survive?" Chiaki said. She stepped back and raised her left hand. The lamp-post behind Kyouko twisted and folded, slamming down towards Kyouko's head. Chiaki swung her sword violently outwards as Kyouko jumped aside, shattering Kyouko's barrier. Three swords shot over her shoulders from behind, crashing down at her opponent jumped clear. The battle continued at blistering speed, Chiaki chasing down Kyouko again and again.

Mami threw down an eighth pistol, staring through the cracks in Kyouko's barrier. "Something's wrong."

Kyouko began to use her extending spear to fend off the unrelenting flying swords, constantly giving ground and moving into space whenever she could. Before she knew it, the street was covered with silver blades, a forest of buried weapons that surrounded her on every side. It was strangely eerie.

"Take this seriously!" Chiaki shouted, jumping directly towards Kyouko and slamming her sword towards her opponent with both hands.

Kyouko rolled away, turning her spear to block Chiaki's rapid, violent follow-up. "I'm taking this pretty seriously already."

"Then attack me!" Chiaki moved fluidly, her double-sided sword flashing from position to position as she constantly pressed against Kyouko's guard. Her final blow shook Kyouko's whole body. Chiaki stepped back, raising her left hand. Two buried swords snapped towards Kyouko from behind.

Kyouko recovered just in time, her spear erupting outwards and twisting around her body like a whip to entangle and drag down the flying swords before they reached her back. "I don't have any reason to attack you," she said. "So I'm not in the mood. To be honest, there are other things I'd rather be doing right now."

"I really will hurt you, you know," Chiaki said. She lunged forwards, her silver sword flashing towards Kyouko's neck.

"That's why I'm defending myself," Kyouko said. Her spear snapped back together as she deftly blocked the thrust with the haft of her spear.

"So you're still looking down on me!" Chiaki redoubled her efforts, her flying swords criss-crossing madly above her and slashing down at Kyouko. As Kyouko barely dodged through the barrage, Chiaki charged in with devastating speed, forcing Kyouko back against the barrier at the end of the street and raining blow after blow on Kyouko's rigid guard.

Blood ran down Kyouko's hands as her skin was torn by the violent tremors rippling through the haft of her spear. "Nope. I'm thinking you're pretty amazing, actually," she said, panting for breath. She manifested a barrier in front of her, taking the chance to slip away and run back towards Homura's house.

Chiaki tore through the barrier in a single two-handed swing of her sword, striding after Kyouko with her lower blade cutting through the tarmac below her feet. She raised her long, pole-arm like weapon, spinning it smoothly into a neutral position. "I'm not playing around here."

"If you want another reason, I don't want to make your kid cry," Kyouko said.

"I'd win, even if you were serious," Chiaki said.

"Maybe. I don't deny you'd have a chance, even if I was counter-attacking." Kyouko frowned, her eyes calm. "I've chosen to fight this way, though. I'll take responsibility for the consequences of that."

"Don't regret it afterwards," Chiaki said, drawing a second double-sided sword to her left hand with her power. She charged in with both blades swinging, managing the huge weapons with amazing dexterity considering her small frame. Blow after blow crashed towards Kyouko before Chiaki slammed the red-haired girl back again with her right sword. She threw her second weapon with her left. Pink light glittered as it shot straight towards Kyouko's chest.

Kyouko's spear erupted upwards, burying itself in the front of Homura's house. She was dragged upwards out of range of the flying sword as her spear snapped closed again. "Is it really okay, being this chatty? If you talk this much, I can't take this seriously as a fight."

"Shut up!" Chiaki gritted her teeth, raising her left hand. Five swords erupted from the ground, flying straight towards Kyouko.

Kyouko kicked off the wall, pulling her spear free and dropping to the ground. But Chiaki had anticipated this and was on her in an instant, forcing Kyouko into a rapid exchange at point-blank range again. But after twenty seconds of intense fighting, Kyouko managed to force Chiaki back, her spear spinning as she adopted a neutral stance again. "All-out defence is strangely enjoyable," Kyouko said, stepping forwards. "But since you're in a chatty mood, why not tell me about her? I never knew Utako at all, so I'm curious."

"Don't screw with me." Chiaki adopted a more cautious ranged strategy, manifesting sword after sword and sending them flying towards a slowly advancing Kyouko.

"Don't be like that. You should have things about her you can't tell anyone but a magical girl," Kyouko said. Her expanding spear spiralled crazily as she turned aside the barrage of blades.

Mami sighed, glancing at Hitomi. "Looks like I didn't need to worry about Kyouko, after all."

"I see," Hitomi said. "That's good." She watched Kyouko intently.

Yuma shook her head as she watched the battle calmly. "Chiaki's about to win."

Kyouko stopped in the middle of the street, her spear snapping back to its retracted form. "What's wrong? You were so lively before."

Chiaki drove her sword into the ground in front of her, stepping backwards. "I'll give you one last warning. I really will put you in the hospital."

"How?" Kyouko said. "Impress me."

Pink light erupted around Chiaki, bleeding outwards as she released a tremendous amount of magic. The forest of silver blades was set alight, magic crackling and leaping from sword to sword.

Kyouko looked around, her eyes widening as she saw sword after sword fly upwards, turning in mid-air to face her. "Was this your plan from the start?" She frowned, searching for an opening in the sea of blades facing her from every direction. There was none at all.

"Damnit!" Mami reacted in a blind panic, conjuring musket after musket and unloading them into the cracking barriers that surrounded her. "I have to stop her!"

"I warned you so many times to take this seriously," Chiaki said. A twisting sphere of silver blades surrounded Kyouko. They pulsed with magic as Chiaki raised her left hand high. "However hard you struggle, it's useless!"

"Maybe you're right. Letting you set this up was my mistake." Kyouko frowned at Chiaki. "Then let me change my strategy." She banished her magical armour, her soul gem returning to a ring on her finger as she faced down Chiaki in her school uniform. "Do what you like. It's your decision. Your responsibility."

Chiaki froze, her eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I have no reason to fight you. I didn't kill Utako. But I don't care if you believe I did kill her. You can tell other people that, too. Whatever you like." Kyouko shrugged. "I think that would be irresponsible of you, but whatever. Not everyone has to be strong."

Chiaki hesitated for a moment, her left hand held high above her head. Then her left hand snapped down. "Iron Maiden!"

One hundred swords shot towards Kyouko from every direction at once, crashing down around her. Each and every one tore into the tarmac of the road around her, surrounding her in a thicket of silver swords. But she stood unharmed in the centre of the maze of blades. She breathed out as the dust settled, then fell to her knees, panting for breath. "Jesus Christ! Don't frighten me like that. I thought I was going to die."

Opposite her, Chiaki fell to her knees, exhaustion and emotion overwhelming her. "Damn it." She glared at Kyouko. "Why? If you won't fight me, just why have I been trying so hard? What's the point of this power?"

"It's probably a meaningless power." Kyouko folded her legs, wiping her brow again. "I've always seen my magic that way. But you can use it to protect that kid, right? That doesn't sound so bad."

Chiaki scowled. "I don't want to hear that from you. But you've changed. From what I remember, you would have tried to break every bone in my body," she said. "I came into this fight expecting that much, or worse. I was ready to risk dying. I'm annoyed you took me this lightly."

"Maybe I've changed. Maybe not." Kyouko met Chiaki's gaze. "You satisfied now? Don't come crying to me about a rematch. I gave you the chance to cut me up, and you threw it away."

"I won't forgive you. But I can't fight you any more." Chiaki sighed. "I really hate fighting, anyway."

"I love it, myself." Kyouko brushed herself off, yawning. "God, I'm beat. I skipped lunch, you know."

As the two barriers collapsed Mami ran to Kyouko, her expression exhausted. "You idiot! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry." Kyouko smiled. "But this was a private problem. I had to settle things my way."

"This is not a mature way to resolve problems," Mami said. "If you two had explained the circumstances to me and had a calm discussion with each other-"

"Trust me. This way is best." Kyouko closed her eyes. "I owed her this much."

Yuma ran to Chiaki's side, pressing her head against the older girl's shoulder. "I don't understand. Did you win?"

Chiaki smiled, ruffling Yuma's hair with a tired hand. "I think I lost completely. Probably, anyway."

"But you're not wounded at all," Yuma said.

"Well, this is also a sort of defeat." Chiaki closed her eyes. "I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Hitomi stared at the four, her expression unreadable. After a few seconds she turned and retreated back into Homura's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Unfortunate Love**

_Clear water ran over white stone. White marble pillars framed and supported a roof of stars, hanging between the world and the void. In the silence Homura drifted with the current, floating in the cool, gentle water. Her clothes and hair were soaked, her whole body cleansed by the purity of the water. She stared up at the stars, her expression inert. In a world with no reality, there was no need for her to act. Dreams existed without purpose. She floated through the dream, then, a small soap bubble lapped by the steady waves. When she twisted her head, she could see the glass channel that supported the river that hung in the heavens. Below that was void. Below the void was earth. A bright blue-green gem streaked with white. Homura's eyes widened slightly. From this uncertain distance, the world was more fake than the dream. But perhaps that was inevitable. This was not real, and so the world the dream encompassed could not be real, either. _

_After an endless expanse of time, Homura drifted into shallow water, the current directing her into an alcove. Around her, the steadily rising noise became an endless thunder as the rest of the water spilled over the edge and fell into the infinite void. This tiny lake alone was spared. Moment by moment it overflowed, the water running down narrow channels in the marble tiles and disappearing into the distance. Homura sat up, slowly climbing the submerged steps. After a few moments, she emerged onto the highest tiles. She followed the water trickling between the tiles, moving towards the centre of the palace. At length, she parted company from the last traces of the river, walking up an endless staircase towards the glass rose, the innermost heart of the dream. She had no purpose in mind. It was something the Homura of the dream had chosen. It had nothing in particular to do with her, even if she was seeing through the same eyes. _

_A tall glass throne rested within the petals of the glass rose. Its branches reached upwards, piercing the roof of the chamber that held it, while its roots penetrated downwards, falling away beyond sight. Homura stopped, her eyes widening slightly._

_The Goddess sat on the rose throne, her golden eyes bright as she regarded Homura. "I told you, didn't I? Even if no one else can reach me, you will always be able to see me. You will always be able to remember me. That's the miracle created by our bond." _

_Homura approached slowly and knelt at the foot of the throne, closing her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed. Even in a dream, this person... was the one and only person who could make her soul reverberate. "It's good to see you again, Madoka." _

"_Don't be so formal." Madoka offered her gloved hand. "If you're cold to me, I really might lose myself and drift away." _

_Homura took Madoka's hand, looking up at Madoka's face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be cold. Just tell me what to do. If I can do anything to make you happy, anything at all, I'll-"_

_Madoka pressed a finger against Homura's lips. "I know. The feeling's enough, for now. But as long as you're happy, I'm fine. So try to be happy." _

_Homura sat back again, nodding. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red. "I'll see what I can do," she mumbled. _

"_Good." Madoka settled back, her expression serene. "You and the others are working very hard. I know it's tough, but you're all doing your best in your own ways to survive and improve the world, little by little. That also makes me happy. I just wish I could have done more for you all. And especially for you, Homura. I feel really bad about that. You went through so much, suffering alone... I wish I could have found a more elegant solution. If possible, I wish I could have stayed by your side." _

"_It can't be helped. Your wish was perfect, a perfect act of sacrifice." Homura looked down at the floor, closing her eyes. "After everything I've done, I didn't deserve special treatment." _

"_I disagree. But I can't do anything more than this to help you." Madoka placed her hand on Homura's head, smiling down at the girl. "I want to be with you. You want to be with me. But even so, right now, this is all we can do. I'm no good as a goddess, am I? I guess that's what comes of a no good girl becoming a goddess. There's so little I can do about anything." _

"_You've already done so much. Letting us die as humans is a priceless gift." Homura breathed out as Madoka toyed with her long, damp hair. "Please don't doubt yourself. No one is more incredible than you are. So no one has the right to question you. If they did, I'd never forgive them." _

"_I'm glad to hear you say that. But aren't you a little biased when it comes to me?" Madoka smiled. "Well, that's okay. I'm a little biased when it comes to you. The absolute rules of this world are things I might throw away to protect your happiness, you know." _

"_Please don't do that." Homura frowned. "I'm just another person. You shouldn't give me special treatment." _

"_I will give you special treatment, if I have to. So if you don't want that, please live happily." Madoka reached down, placing her hands on Homura's shoulders. "Trying hard is wonderful, but don't overdo it." _

"_Like I said, I'll do my best. But I need to try hard. I want to protect the world you created. I want to help the people you love." Homura glanced hesitantly at Madoka. "That's the meaning of my powers, right? That's what you want me to do?" _

"_I want you to do what you want to do," Madoka said. "That's why I gave you your wings and your mastery of space. The whole fabric of this world is something I've entrusted to you. I know that if it's you, you'll do something worthwhile with that power." _

"_You flatter me," Homura said. "In the other world, I was nothing but selfish." _

_Madoka smiled, her hands tightening around Homura's shoulders. "Stand."_

_Homura stood, awkwardly brushing her sodden hair away from her brow. "I'm sorry I'm so... damp." _

"_Don't worry about that." Madoka stood, looking down at Homura with bright eyes. "And don't worry about the past. I think you were selflessness incarnate, but strong emotions make selfishness and selflessness into two sides of the same coin. No one could deny the depth of your emotions and the strength of your convictions. If they did, then maybe I wouldn't forgive them." _

_Homura closed her eyes, breathing out. "You're too kind to me. You always were too kind."_

"_Is it wrong to be kind?" Madoka said. She smiled, closely watching Homura's face. _

"_It's a wonderful thing. But I'm selfish, so I take your kindness too personally," Homura said. "In the past, and now."_

"_And what if I want you to take my kindness personally?" Madoka asked. She chuckled at Homura's flustered expression. "I do, you know. But we still have to wait. You can't stay here, you know. You have many things you need to do." _

"_I know. I knew that from the moment I saw your face." Homura leaned forwards, pressing her head against Madoka's chest. "I want to stay. I want to stay so much. But I can't stay. I need to defeat the demon prince and save Mitakihara. I screwed up and let Hitomi become a magical girl, so now I have to protect her, no matter what. I can't leave Mami alone. She's weaker than she looks, and she'd suffer if I wasn't keeping her company. And there's Kyouko, as well. If I left her alone, if I never saw her again, I know I'd regret it." _

_Madoka hugged Homura gently, letting the girl fall stiffly into her arms. "I know. It's okay. We will see each other again. But if possible, I'd like you to live a full and wonderful life before that day comes. Experiencing everything and living without regrets. I'm glad I can see you now because it gives me a chance to tell you that." Madoka ran her fingers through Homura's hair again. "Nothing that makes you happy could possibly make me sad." _

"_You really are... too kind." Homura choked back tears, trying to control herself. "Just a little longer, okay? Then I'll go." _

"_That's fine," Madoka said. _

_At length, Homura broke away, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry." _

"_It's fine." Madoka met Homura's gaze. "Be careful. I can't do anything to protect you." _

"_I know. We'll survive on our own. That's how people should live," Homura said, her expression settling into her usual calm mask. _

"_Just be careful. You may have more enemies than just the demons, you know." Madoka sank back onto her throne with an anxious expression. "My world isn't perfect. I'm painfully aware of that. If someone chooses to challenge it, then I don't have the right to stop them."_

"_Then I'll stop them," Homura said. "Whoever they are, and no matter the cost. I will protect your world." _

_Madoka smiled. "Thank you. That's reassuring." _

_Homura paused for a moment, breathing out and closing her eyes. Then she opened her eyes again, her expression composed. "I'm going." _

_Madoka waved languorously. "Good-bye, Homura. We'll meet again." _

"_I know." Homura smiled. "I'll see you later."_

Homura woke slowly and unwillingly, clutching her stomach. She remembered a flash of light, a searing pain, their triumph, and then... that dream, vividly. Perhaps it had been more than a dream, but regardless, it was a scrap of silk on the wind, a moment she couldn't grasp. It was cruel and kind. If she opened her eyes, that memory might disappear. She was afraid of that.

"Thank you for saving me at the bridge." Hitomi's voice came from close by, cutting through Homura's reverie.

"That? Don't worry about it. Comrades-in-arms do things like that, and you're Sayaka's friend. I can't just let you die," Kyouko said.

Homura opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. Their voices came from her balcony. When she lifted her head up, she could see the two girls looking out over the street below. She let her head fall back to the pillow, listening to them in exhausted silence.

"I still need to thank you," Hitomi said. She folded her arms awkwardly. "That's also the done thing, after all."

"Well, maybe." Kyouko leaned forwards, frowning softly. "You're welcome. Thanks for fetching Chiaki and Yuma, by the way. I really appreciate it. It probably saved Homura's life."

"It was nothing. In the end, I was the one who was saved by other magical girls," Hitomi said. "I was just lucky."

"I see. Who were they?" Kyouko asked. "Chiaki?"

"No. Their names are Oriko and Kirika," Hitomi said.

"Oh, them." Kyouko frowned. "I know them by reputation only. They're said to be pretty dangerous."

"They're dangerous," Hitomi said. "They saved me and threatened me. Either way, it makes me feel weak."

Kyouko shrugged. "Since Chiaki was around, you probably weren't in any real danger. Chiaki is the heroine of love and justice type, though and through. She'd have protected you."

"Maybe. But I don't want to be protected," Hitomi said. "I want to be strong enough that I don't have to rely on others."

"And what about Homura?" Kyouko said. "She's powerful, but today she nearly died and had to be saved by us."

"Homura nearly died because of me," Hitomi said. "Because I was weak and needed saving. I am aware of that, you know. You don't have to pretend you're not angry."

"I'm not angry, so whatever. Homura nearly died because we had to fight more demons than ever before," Kyouko said. "All of us were on the brink by the end of that fight."

Hitomi sighed. "Never mind."

"If you want to get stronger, I have a neat trick," Kyouko said. She glanced sidelong at Hitomi. "Make strong friends, and stay by their side. Ever since I've teamed up with Mami and Homura, we've helped each other, and we've fought in a way that wouldn't be possible for any of us alone. I've been able to do things I'd never think to try if I was alone. If you hate us, you hate us. But there are people like Chiaki, right?"

Hitomi frowned, returning Kyouko's gaze cautiously. "I suppose so. I'll think about it."

"Think about it." Kyouko stretched, yawning. "God, but I'm tired."

"Why are you so positive about Chiaki?" Hitomi said. "She attacked you."

"I don't resent her for that. She has the right to be angry about me, even if she takes it too far." Kyouko turned, grinning at Hitomi. "And I'm cunning and wicked, you know? I had enough of a sense of her personality to feel safe, taking that gamble. So I wasn't scared at all, nor do I have any reason to resent her. If anything, I'm grateful she's so simple-minded."

"Liar." Hitomi glared back at her. "You were scared. But I don't understand it at all. When you fought Sayaka, you seriously tried to kill her! So why didn't you do the same thing to Chiaki?"

Kyouko looked away again, frowning. "Because I met and fought Sayaka, maybe. You won't believe me, but meeting her really did change my way of thinking. She was... a good person. No matter what her flaws were, she never lost sight of her convictions. So since then, I've tried to fix myself up a little. I can't be like her, but I can't act as if I'd never met her, either. I didn't want to hurt Chiaki unless I had to. Before, I'd consider that naïve. So when I think about it, perhaps I don't understand it myself."

Hitomi turned her head away. "Why couldn't you have realised a little earlier?"

"Because of the life I've lived." Kyouko folded her arms. "But it's not just Sayaka who helped me calm down, either. Living with Homura has domesticated me a little, as well. You might find it hard to see, but she's a real idealist, in her own strange way. I envy that. People with strong ideals make me jealous, since I lost the ability to feel that way long ago. Chiaki's another idealist. I was glad of that. When she challenged me, I realised she hadn't changed. She hadn't lost the silly idealism that she'd held before I beat her down. I'm weak to people like that. If she'd come at me with the intent to kill, I wouldn't have hesitated. But she's not like that, so I went easy on her."

"Chiaki strikes me as a rather naïve person," Hitomi said.

"Oh, absolutely. But people should be able to be naïve. That would be nice, at least." Kyouko turned away from the scenery below her, closing her eyes. "Sorry for rambling on. Was there anything else?"

"I don't understand," Hitomi said.

"What?"

"I have Sayaka's memories. I remember you." Hitomi turned her head away. "Sayaka thought you were a cruel and dangerous person, someone who did bad things without hesitation. But I've seen you do things that aren't like that at all. I don't want to believe my eyes, though... since doing that would be like calling Sayaka a liar."

Kyouko bit her lip. "You can say some cruel things with a calm voice, you know." She sighed. "Well, you're not Sayaka. You can hate me if you like. I'm a big girl, I can take it. But Sayaka wasn't perfect. If she hadn't made mistakes, she'd still be alive."

"You can't say that!" Hitomi said. "She was a victim of circumstances. It was your fault, and Homura's fault, and my fault, and even Kyousuke's fault. We're all responsible. But Sayaka wasn't wrong about anything!"

"Sayaka was brilliant. She wasn't smart or talented or strong, but in my opinion, her convictions and her will made her shine more brightly than anyone else." Kyouko stepped sideways, forcing Hitomi to look at her. "But she made mistakes, and in the end, she rejected everyone's help and died alone, leaving all of us behind."

Hitomi shook her head. "Sayaka was driven to that by us. She wasn't at fault at all."

"No. She could have lived," Kyouko said.

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Hitomi said.

"Sure, I guess. I don't mind." Kyouko stepped back. "But don't try to go it alone. It's pretty terrifying to hear you say what you've said today, given what happened to Sayaka. I worried myself sick about Homura today. I don't want to have to worry about you just as Homura is on the mend."

"You don't have to worry about me," Hitomi said.

"That's not how this works. I'll worry about you, even if you tell me not to worry, so long as you continue to do stupid things," Kyouko said. "So if you don't want me to worry, settle down and play nice with someone, anyone. Mami, Chiaki, whatever. Go hang out with Oriko and Kirika if you have to. Anything."

"Didn't you live and fight alone for a very long time?" Hitomi said.

"Of course," Kyouko said. "But trust me, that lifestyle is free and empty. There's nothing there. Just one day following another, surviving and living without meaning."

"I see. I believe you." Hitomi looked away again, trying to escape Kyouko's gaze. "But why are you giving me so much advice? You should hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm thick-skinned, and you're a rich, well-mannered girl. You can't hurt me that badly, however hard you try," Kyouko said. She clapped Hitomi lightly on the shoulder. "Well, keep it together. You've been doing pretty well for a newbie."

"Thank you." Hitomi's eyes widened. She felt surprised at her own words, but they'd come out before she could think. "Can you give me a little time?"

"Sure. It's a free country." Kyouko turned left the balcony. She glanced over at Homura's bed, her eyes widening as she met Homura's dark eyes. "You're awake?"

"What?" Hitomi turned and pressed after Kyouko, staring at Homura before turning her head away in embarrassment. "That's good."

"Sorry. I wasn't evesdropping, I was just unfortunately placed," Homura began.

"Who gives a damn about that right now," Kyouko said, sitting on the end of Homura's bed. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine," Homura said. She touched her stomach briefly. "What time is it?"

"Five past four," Kyouko said.

"I see." Homura breathed out. "What happened while I was asleep?"

"Mami and I fought the remaining demons of the town to obtain enough remnants to stabilise you, while Hitomi went to Akihara to rescue Chiaki and Yuma. Yuma healed you when she arrived," Kyouko said. "That's all, so don't worry about it."

"I see. Looks like I owe you all. Thank you, Hitomi." Homura glanced sidelong at the girl, frowning. "You did well to manage that task, especially if it involved Oriko and Kirika."

"It's nothing," Hitomi said. "You got hurt saving me, after all."

"You know Oriko and Kirika?" Kyouko said.

"Well, a little," Homura said to Kyouko, before returning her attention to Hitomi. "In any case, don't worry about that. In the first instance, we came close to dying because of my misjudgement, so my injury was my own responsibility. I should have called a retreat instead of continuing to engage."

Hitomi shook her head in mute disagreement.

"In any case, where are Chiaki and Yuma?" Homura asked. "If they're still around, I need to thank them for coming all this way." She turned, swinging her legs out of bed.

"Don't you dare." Kyouko placed her hands on Homura's shoulders, holding her firmly in place. "You nearly died! Take it easy for once in your life."

"I'm feeling fine, though," Homura said. "If a little hungry."

"I'll get you food. For now, though, you should just rest," Kyouko said. "The others are downstairs. They'll come running when they hear you're up, anyway. Just stay here and lie down. You overdo it at the best of times, but right now, I won't stand for it."

Homura frowned at her, lying down. "If you absolutely insist."

"I really do. Just what here, I'll fix you something suitable for a sick person," Kyouko said.

"I'm not sick, though," Homura said. "Just hungry. We heal by magic, remember?"

"I'm not taking any chances," Kyouko said. She took the stairs two at a time as she raced downstairs.

Hitomi followed her at a slower pace, glancing briefly back at Homura.

"So you have Sayaka's memories," Homura said. She rested her head on her pillow, looking out the window. "You made a pretty strange wish. My guess was close to the truth, though."

"It has nothing to do with you," Hitomi said.

"That's true. I won't deny it." Homura closed her eyes. "But I don't think Sayaka was full of hatred at the end of her life, even though she died of despair. In her last moments, she probably felt at peace, content with the sacrifice she'd made. That's just my conjecture, of course. But I have my own reasons to believe that would be the case."

Hitomi stopped by the door, her fingers brushing against the door-frame. "Even if that was the case, it would be a brief moment, and nothing more than that. Just a strange, pleasant illusion before she died."

"No. That moment was anything but an illusion," Homura said. "Everything that came before it was the illusion. All the hatred, darkness and despair was a response to her circumstances and the actions of others, but it also the result of her magic corrupting her from within."

"I know. No one knows Sayaka better than I do." Hitomi shook her head. "But we're still responsible for her death."

"I won't deny it. I failed to save her," Homura said.

Hitomi glanced back at Homura. "I also know that Sayaka didn't just hate Kyouko. They were never friends, but she was grateful Kyouko tried to reach her."

"Then tell that to Kyouko," Homura said. "Her regrets over Sayaka's death are just as strong as yours. You should know that by now."

"I can't tell her that," Hitomi said. "Sayaka finds it embarrassing. She'll never want to admit it to Kyouko. Until now, too, that feeling was just another thing I couldn't understand."

"I see. Can you understand now?" Homura asked.

"Just a little." Hitomi turned and walked down the stairs, entering the lounge. "I'll be going home for now. That's fine, right?"

"Of course," Mami said. "We'll contact you if more demons emerge."

"Sure." Hitomi waved as the others headed for Homura's room, carrying on towards the street.

"I'll be cooking," Kyouko said. "See you later, Hitomi."

"Good-bye."

She left Homura's home, pulling out her phone and turning it on again. After a heartbeat's hesitation, she rang Kyousuke's number. "Hi, it's me. Where are you now?"

"_Hitomi? Thank god. I'm at your house. What about you? Your parents are worried sick, you know." _

Hitomi smiled. "I'm sorry. I was at Homura's place."

"_Homura's place? Why?" _

"When I was heading back, I met her, since she'd also come down with an illness," Hitomi said. "And she invited me to visit her place, so I tagged along on a whim."

"_Really?" _

"Yes, really," Hitomi said, frowning.

Kyousuke paused for a heartbeat. _"If you're in some kind of trouble, I want you to tell me. I'll help you." _

"Why do you think I'm in trouble?"

"_You lied to me this morning, right? About your mother being sick, and about her calling you. I know because I asked her." _

Hitomi froze. "Yes, you're right. I lied."

"_Why?" _

"Because I have a secret I can't tell you," Hitomi said.

"_Whatever it is, I want you to tell me. It involves Homura and Kyouko, doesn't it? I noticed they were both absent from school. If those two are forcing you to do anything-"_

"They aren't forcing me." Hitomi breathed out, her mind racing. But however long she dragged out the awful silence, she couldn't think of any way to talk herself out of the situation. And that realisation was strangely relieving. Running out of lies meant she was allowed to tell the truth. "Listen, I can't tell you over the phone. Come to the river-bank. I'll tell you everything. Don't involve my parents, though. I can't involve them in this, no matter what."

Kyousuke paused for several seconds. _"I understand. I'll go there now." _

"I'm sorry." Hitomi closed her eyes. "If it was possible, I didn't want you to become involved in this. I know you're angry, but I had my reasons."

"_I'll listen to your explanation. I'll see you shortly." _

Hitomi rang off, closing her eyes. So that was that. It felt like a great weight had fallen from her shoulders.

"I wouldn't advise telling him." Kyubey padded towards her from behind. "No matter what, the secrecy of this side must be protected. If you use Homura and the others, then together you can still come up with an explanation that will avert suspicion."

"I'm tired of it. I should never have lied to Kyousuke, to begin with." Hitomi sighed. "He'll be angry... no, he may come to hate me, since I've lied to him so much. I've even signed my life away for a wish like this. But it can't be helped."

"This isn't a problem of personal preference," Kyubey said. "This is a law. If you break it, there will be severe consequences."

"Just try and stop me," Hitomi said. She began to run, leaving him behind as she forged towards the river-bank.

Kyubey sighed, watching her go. "Perhaps contracting with her was a waste, after all."

Hitomi pushed her way through the crowded city streets, sweat dripping from her forehead. All this running was tiring her out. But before now, she'd been driven by the need to save Homura. And now she was driven by the need to see Kyousuke. "Honestly, I've made so many mistakes in so short a time..." she mumbled, forcing the words out between deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Sayaka. But from now on, I'll take it easy. I'll fight with the others, and try to get stronger with their help. And Kyousuke will support me. Even if he can't do anything else, just knowing he knows would mean so much to me." She smiled. "I'm an idiot for trying to hide this from him, after everything I said. He might not forgive me. But I'll ask for his forgiveness, all the same. I can't lie to him any longer, anyway. I love him, after all."

She reached the promenade, putting her hands on her knees and gasping for breath. This morning, she had nearly died here, close to this bridge.

Now Kyousuke was waiting for her. His hair was ruffled by the slight wind as he stared at her. "Hi."

"Hi." Hitomi caught her breath, standing and walking towards him. "I want you to promise one thing. No matter what I say, no matter what I show you, please wait and listen to me until the end."

Kyousuke frowned and nodded. "I understand."

She took his hand, leading him into the shadows beneath the bridge. "I really am sorry. I haven't been myself these past few days... but right now, I can tell you." She stopped and let go of his hand, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her whole body was shaking. She opened her eyes and forced herself to move. Her body was swallowed with a brilliant emerald light.

Kyousuke staggered back, his eyes widening. "What? What are you doing?"

Hitomi emerged from the light clad in her jacket. She shouldered her rifle, forcing a smile as she watched his terrified face. "I've become a magical girl."

Kyousuke slapped his cheeks with both hands, returning her gaze. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"This is real." Hitomi stepped back slightly, looking down at her feet. "I'll explain everything."

In the next moment, her breath was stolen by a sudden pain. She collapsed sideways, her eyes wide. Blood... she could see blood. Her blood? And this unbelievable pain in her side was like someone had slammed a hot poker against her stomach. She could barely see it, the curved white blade that pierced her left side.

"Hitomi!" Kyousuke screamed. He ran blindly towards her.

The extended white naginata retracted in an instant, returning to a normal length. The young woman holding it strode towards the pair. She stood tall, with the frame of a young adult clad in flowing white. Her long white cloak billowed behind her, teased outwards by the wind. "What should I do, Kyubey?"

"Don't kill her. If you kill her, the other magical girls here will revolt," Kyubey said. "But they need your power to fight the demon prince."

"Very well." The white magical girl erupted forwards, closing the distance between her and Kyousuke in an instant. Her left hand closed around his neck, lifting him up into the air. White light rippled up her arm.

He relaxed in an instant, becoming limp. When the white magical girl let go of him, he slumped to the grass like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Hitomi screamed with rage, raising her rifle with both hands and pulling the trigger.

The white magical girl moved like lightning, throwing herself sideways to avoid the shot before rolling and rising in a single fluid motion. "I'm surprised you can move. Give up."

Hitomi hammered back the bolt on her rifle, taking aim again. A moment before she pulled trigger, her rifle dissolved in a shower of white light. Her whole body shook as blood ran down her white skirt. "Why?"

"She can seal pain, Ritsuko," Kyubey said. "That's why she can still move."

"I see. That's pretty impressive for an amateur." Ritsuko lowered her naginata, holding the long pole-arm loosely by her side. "Calm down," she said to Hitomi. "I didn't kill him or anything, you know. Don't give me that look."

"Honestly, I was lucky you had just arrived," Kyubey said. "I don't know what I'd have done in this case if I couldn't rely on your negation."

"Do something about your carelessness," Ritsuko said. "Are you seriously telling me no one can enforce in this region?"

"Oriko and Kirika can, but they couldn't match all the girls in this city," Kyubey said. "Right now, I can only rely on you."

"How complacent of you." Ritsuko stepped forwards. "Shall I wipe her memories?"

"It's fine," Kyubey said. "If she remembers this incident, she should think twice before acting so rashly in future. Heal her, too. Then Homura and the others will have no complaints."

"Very well." Ritsuko raised her left hand, white light bleeding from her outstretched arm in bright motes.

Hitomi blinked as her wound vanished in an instant. Her eyes focused on Ritsuko. All the other magical girls had a strong presence, a sense of weight and talent. But this girl was nothing. She could sense nothing at all.

"My name is Ritsuko Higashikuni. I'm a magical girl." Ritsuko stopped in front of Hitomi, looking down at the young girl. "I hunt demons and punish any magical girls who break the laws. Don't try to tell any normal human about this world again. Next time, I won't just hurt you."

Hitomi nodded limply. On a moment's whim, she used her magic. In that instant, she pierced through the cloak of nothingness that hung from the older girl. She saw Ritsuko's nature and power clearly.

Ritsuko's swung her weapon, her naginata's tip resting just above Hitomi's forehead. "Are you trying to commit suicide?"

Hitomi collapsed sideways, fainting dead away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Princess Negation**

Yuma sat on Chiaki's lap, humming to herself and kicking her legs. Her neck craned as she watched the cold silver pendulum swing backwards and forwards. "It's strange."

"That's true," Chiaki said. "Do you know what this is?"

"Nope."

"It's a pendulum," Chiaki said. "Normally, it would be inside an old-fashioned clock. It helps you tell the time."

"I see." Yuma parsed this. "Are we inside a clock?"

"I don't think so," Chiaki said. "That's why it's strange."

Mami watched the pair for a moment before speaking. "Homura made the room this way using her magic, I believe," she said. "Although I don't understand why."

"Well, it's stylish," Chiaki said. "This room really makes you feel like you're in a magical girl's house. If I lived by myself, I might do something similar."

"I can't see the attraction, myself," Mami said. "I go home to get away from the magical world."

"I know the feeling." Chiaki smiled, cocking her head. "Do you live with your parents?"

Mami shook her head. "How about you two?"

"I live with my parents," Chiaki said. "And Yuma lives with us."

"She's your sister?"

"Yes," Yuma said.

"Yuma is my sister," Chiaki said. "But her parents aren't my parents, if you know what I mean. She didn't have any family left, so I became her sister."

"I see." Mami's face fell. "She's very unfortunate."

"Maybe. It was the demons. In a sense, it's cruel, but in another sense, it can't be helped. They're like a natural force." Chiaki closed her eyes. "There are far crueller ways for people to die. Car crashes, murders, suicide."

"I suppose so," Mami said, frowning. Her eyes lingered on the other girl's face. "If you're living with your parents, do you need to head home now?"

"Nah. Kirika made it so they don't question the things I need to do to fight demons," Chiaki said. "You don't know Kirika, do you? She can manipulate memories. It's a very useful form of magic."

"That sounds rather sinister," Mami said.

"Maybe. But it's still useful." Chiaki shrugged. "You can't live as a magical girl without worrying your parents half to death."

Mami frowned. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Chiaki said.

"Why have you decided to fight the demon prince?"

Chiaki smiled.. "People will suffer if we don't do something about it. That's reason enough, right?"

"True," Mami said. "But not everyone thinks that way."

"I can fight too," Yuma said.

"I know you can fight," Chiaki said. "But I can't let you fight the demon prince, okay? When you're a bit older, I'll let you fight whoever you like. But right now you're too young."

"I want to stay with you," Yuma said. "If you're hurt, I can heal you."

"Thank you. But I won't get hurt," Chiaki said. "And I need you to protect Akihara."

"I don't want to protect Akihara," Yuma said, twisting her head and looking up at Chiaki. "I want to protect you."

"Thank you." Chiaki hugged Yuma tightly. "But if you fight the demon prince, I'll be so worried about you, I won't be able to think straight. If you're in a safe place, though, I'll use my full power, and definitely come back safely to see you again. You trust me, right?"

"I trust you," Yuma said, her face falling.

"Good girl. If you do as I say, everything will be fine," Chiaki said. "But for now, it's fine for you to stay here."

Mami smiled at the pair. She was feeling jealous, and that was ridiculous. "You're strong."

"Well, I proved that much against Kyouko, I guess," Chiaki said.

"That's not what I mean," Mami said. "When I was fighting alone in this town, I didn't have time to think of anyone but myself. I was lonely and scared. But you can take responsibility for looking after Yuma, as well."

"Not exactly. If anything, it's easier for me because I have Yuma," Chiaki said. "I hate being alone. Having someone by your side who can understand your life is really important, I think."

"I quite agree," Mami said. "Fighting alone is not pleasant."

The conversation ground to a halt after that. Mami toyed with her ring and glanced at the younger girl while she searched for a new topic of conversation. "They're taking a long time," she said eventually. "I hope they don't fight. Hitomi also gets on really badly with Kyouko."

"I get the impression Hitomi feels uncomfortable around you three, yes," Chiaki said. "But she won't fight Kyouko, I think. She's rather worried about the difference in strength."

"I see." Mami sighed. "I don't know, I don't understand it myself. I'm quite talented as we go, I guess, but then I met Homura, and she's completely different from I am. I don't find that worrying or upsetting, though."

"Yes, but have you ever been afraid of her, or felt like you hated her?" Chiaki said.

"Well, of course not," Mami said. "She's a bit cold, but she's just a magical girl."

"If you hate and fear another person, those emotions by themselves are wretched enough," Chiaki said. "But if you know that they could hurt you or kill you any time they liked, and there's nothing you can do about it, it's far worse. Hitomi wants power because she's scared. And if she was stronger, she might find it easier to get along with you all, since she would be less scared. Scared people pretend to be angry whenever they can. Anything is better than showing weakness."

"I suppose there's that," Mami said. "But honestly, it's not as if it's that simple to become stronger. Experience comes with time, but she'll only live long enough to accumulate that experience if she stays with us, whether she likes it or not."

"That's true. No one can fight alone," Chiaki said. "I told her that myself. And if we're patient with her, if we bear with her, she'll be less afraid. I hope so, anyway."

Mami nodded. "I know. I've been doing my best to look after her, since she doesn't resent me, as far as I can tell. I just wish she had contracted at a better time."

"Wishes don't wait for the right time," Chiaki said.

"I suppose so," Mami said. "In any case, anything you could do to help Hitomi would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll do whatever I can."

The pair looked up as the sound of someone running down the stairs echoed across the clean white room. Kyouko pushed open the door a moment later. "Homura's awake." She met Chiaki's gaze. "She wants to see you and Yuma."

Chiaki nodded.

"I'll come too," Mami said.

"Give it a second," Kyouko said. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. "Hitomi's still up there, and she might have something to say to Homura."

"I see," Mami said. "What did she talk to you about?"

"Nothing much," Kyouko said. "Sayaka, mostly. But she was calmer than usual."

"That's good," Mami said. She glanced between Kyouko and Chiaki.

Kyouko frowned, looking sidelong at Chiaki and putting her hands behind her head. "Where's the kid from? Call me perceptive, but I don't think she's your daughter."

Chiaki laughed. "Not exactly. I just found her one day, that's all."

"I see," Kyouko said. "You're diligent, I'll give you that. If I found a kid I'd run for the hills."

"I wonder about that," Chiaki said. "I'm not sure you would, you know."

Mami shifted, toying with her ring. "In any case, how is Homura? Any lasting problems?"

"I don't think so," Kyouko said, lowering her hands and relaxing her posture as she turned her attention to Mami. "She tried to get up until I stopped her, so she's probably feeling much better."

"I see," Mami said. "That really does sound like her."

Hitomi came down the stairs slowly, glancing at the others. "I'll be going home for now. That's fine, right?"

"Of course," Mami said. "We'll contact you if more demons emerge."

"Sure." Hitomi waved as the others headed for Homura's room, carrying on towards the street.

"I'll be cooking," Kyouko said. "See you later, Hitomi."

"Good-bye."

Mami led the way up the stairs, followed by Chiaki and Yuma. She knocked hesitantly, waiting for Homura's permission before opening the door and stepping inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Homura said. "Hungry and tired, but that's all." She sat up in bed, studying Chiaki closely. "You're Chiaki?"

"That's me," Chiaki said. "I'm from Akihara. This is Yuma."

"Hello," Yuma said. She clutched Chiaki's legs from behind, regarding Homura nervously.

"Thanks for coming all this way. I'm told I owe you two my life," Homura said. "I'm in your debt."

"Don't be so formal," Chiaki said. "We're all in this together, right? Hitomi saved me earlier, so it all breaks even in the end."

"I see," Homura said. "I'm glad she was of use. Kyubey said you were interested in helping us against the demon prince."

"I'll stick around and help out," Chiaki said. "Yuma will go back before the final boss fight, though. I'm sure you understand."

Yuma pouted.

"That makes sense," Homura said. "So, what sort of magic do you use?"

"Her weapons are double-sided swords," Mami said. "She has the magical capacity to summon enormous numbers of them at once, and she has telekinetic magic, so she can attack with flying swords while also striking in melee combat. Her speed, strength and technique are comparable to Kyouko."

"I see," Homura said.

"Well, she's watched me fight," Chiaki said. "That's right, anyway. My magic is something like 'attraction and repulsion', I guess."

"That's a powerful ability." Homura frowned. "Can you use that power to shield yourself?"

"It doesn't work on magical attacks," Chiaki said. "But I can make barriers between my swords, though I mostly defend by dodging. Why all the questions?"

"I need to know your capabilities so I can form a battle plan," Homura said.

"You were wounded a few hours ago, Homura," Mami said. "This isn't the time to worry about strategy."

"I feel fine. And we don't know when we'll have to go into battle again," Homura said. "It's better to plan in advance."

Mami sighed. "Well, I'll take this as a sign you really are feeling fine, I suppose. Chiaki's barriers are strong. I can vouch for that. So that can be of use when we set up for finishing moves."

They discussed the finer points of magical combat for half an hour, Yuma sitting on Chiaki's lap resting her head against her friend's chest out of sleepy boredom. Mami participated patiently. This was something like a return to normalcy. Perhaps that was why Homura spent so much time planning. It allowed her to make the extraordinary boring.

They were eventually interrupted by Kyouko arriving with food. "Here," she said, thrusting the tray at Homura. "Eat, if you can."

"Thank you." Homura frowned, picking up her chopsticks. "I feel fine, so I should be able to eat."

"I'll call this a night," Chiaki said. "I think Yuma's endured enough. Mami, can you show me around town? If you're free, of course."

"I don't mind," Mami said.

"Thanks." Chiaki placed Yuma on her feet. "Let's go have a look around, okay?"

"Okay," Yuma said, smiling.

"Use telepathy if anything comes up," Chiaki said, glancing at Kyouko and Homura. "I'll see you both around."

"See you," Kyouko said.

"Good-bye," Homura said. "If you need anything, just ask. If demons arrive, don't engage until we've all gathered, either."

"Sure." Chiaki waved as she left with Mami and Yuma, her expression cheerful.

"She's strange," Homura said. "I don't know her, but she is very outgoing, for a magical girl."

"It's a façade," Kyouko said. "She's also experienced tragedy."

"I see. I suppose that's inevitable," Homura said. She ate rapidly. "What about her problems with you?"

"We resolved all that," Kyouko said. "In a battle."

Homura stared at Kyouko. "You fought her?"

"It was her idea," Kyouko said. "But it doesn't matter, I think it's settled because of that. She's basically good-natured, so there shouldn't be any further trouble."

"That's good," Homura said. "The last thing we need right now is to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Well, I agree," Kyouko said. "But sometimes it's better to have a huge fight than to let things fester. Just as long as you both survive."

"I don't approve of play-fighting," Homura said. "But if it worked, I won't argue with you."

"It worked," Kyouko said. She sat on the end of Homura's bed. "You look better."

"I feel fine. Yuma's healing magic is excellent," Homura said. "I still feel tired, though."

"That makes sense. You can go to bed after this," Kyouko said. "We'll hold down the fort."

"I won't sleep yet," Homura said. "I have a few things to think about."

"I see," Kyouko said. "Don't overdo it."

Homura continued to eat in silence for a few seconds before glancing sidelong at Kyouko. "While I was unconscious, I had a dream. I dreamed I saw Madoka." She closed her eyes. "No, that might have been something more than a dream. I'm not sure. If it's her, anything is possible."

"How's she doing?" Kyouko said. "Being a goddess sounds tiring."

"She's doing fine, as far as I can tell," Homura said. "Though it feels like she's become an adult while I wasn't looking. I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"Well, she's a goddess, right?" Kyouko said. "Makes sense to me."

"I know. But before she was a goddess, she was a girl," Homura said. "I just find it difficult to reconcile the two in my head."

"And you liked her as a girl, right?" Kyouko said. "Well, I can understand why meeting her now would be problematic for you."

"It's just my selfishness," Homura said. "She was very kind to me. But I can't talk to her as an equal any more." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Though I shouldn't be worrying this much about a dream. It's a waste of your time."

"I don't mind. I'm bored," Kyouko said. "And if you're worrying about it, I'm interested. You're amusing when you talk about Madoka."

"I'm not talking about this to amuse you," Homura said.

"I know. It's not like I'm laughing at you or anything, right?" Kyouko smiled. "It's just good to see you still have emotions."

"Of course I have emotions," Homura said. "I'm a magical girl."

"If you know that yourself, why do you spend so much time pretending otherwise?" Kyouko shrugged. "Though I'm being unfair. You're just a stoic person. I'm the same."

"Magical girls need to be that way," Homura said. "But it's not as if we can stay that way all the time, either. Even I need time to breathe."

"Mm. If anything, I'm glad you can do that around me. I can relax around you." Kyouko folded her arms, yawning. "Sorry about being bitchy, but I've had a hell of a day. Try not to get shot again, okay? It's bad for my heart."

"I'll do everything I can to avoid a repeat of today's crisis," Homura said. "Hopefully Chiaki will be of use in preventing that."

"She's powerful. She'll be very helpful," Kyouko said.

"I hope so." Homura looked out of the window. "Well, I'll do everything I can, like I said. Madoka is watching us. I can't prove that and only I believe that, but I'll hold onto that thought. It gives me strength."

"That's why I'm jealous of you," Kyouko said. "Anyway, eat up and take it easy. No more talk about demons and serious things like that, okay? Let's discuss something else."

"Like what?" Homura asked.

Kyouko frowned. "I don't know. What sort of TV shows did you like when you were a kid?"

Homura laughed. "Why would you want to know something like that?"

"I don't know," Kyouko said. "It doesn't have to be that. Just talk about yourself."

Homura shrugged. "Fine. Just as long as you talk about yourself, as well."

"Sure." Kyouko smiled. "I'll take anything but talking about our world."

They talked about small, trivial things for half an hour, taking turns to drudge up anything amusing or embarrassing from their pasts. Mostly, they spoke of happy memories, and mostly, they spoke of the time when they were very young. Despite Kyouko's poverty and Homura's parents, they both felt nostalgia for a time when they could afford to be children. At length, their discussion was interrupted by the door-bell.

Kyouko sighed. "I'll get it." She headed down the stairs, frowning as the doorbell was rung for a second time. "I'm coming!"

She opened the front door and came face to face with a young woman who towered above her, violet eyes sharp. "Are you Homura? I've brought back one of your lackeys."

Hitomi stood just behind Ritsuko. Her hands were folded together as she looked at the floor in silence.

"I'm Kyouko. Homura is upstairs, resting," Kyouko said. "Who are you, and why do you have Hitomi with you?"

"I'm Ritsuko Higashikuni," Ritsuko said. "I'm a magical girl. I'll explain the circumstances in front of Homura. I despise repeating myself."

_Let her in, _Homura said. _She's here to help against the demon prince._

_I hope so. _Kyouko frowned. "Fine. Come in."

_Mami, Chiaki, another magical girl has arrived, _Homura said. _If possible, could you head back here and meet her?_

_Very well, _Mami said. _It never rains but it pours, it would seem. _

_I got it. We'll head back, _Chiaki said. _Is she talented?_

_I don't know, _Kyouko admitted, walking up the stairs. _I can't sense her power at all._

Homura watched the door, waiting as the trio came inside. Her eyes fixed on Ritsuko. _How strange. Neither can I._

Hitomi's hands twisted, her eyes wide as she stood silently.

"You're Homura?" Ritsuko said, stepping close to the bed and looking down at the dark-haired girl.

"I am," Homura said. "You are?"

"I'm Ritsuko Higashikuni," Ritsuko said. "You're the girl in charge of this area, right?"

"Not exactly," Homura said. "I share the area with three other magical girls. Kyouko and Hitomi are two of those three. The other is coming now."

Ritsuko snorted. "You're the strongest girl in this area, right? Or is Kahoru wrong?"

"That's probably accurate," Homura said.

"Then you are in charge of this area. Good to know." Ritsuko folded her arms beneath her chest, her posture stiff as she towered over the other girls. "I'm going to be honest with you. I just took down this girl, Hitomi. But As you can see, I've healed the injuries I inflicted on her in that fight. I fought her because she was trying to tell a normal person about the fact she was a magical girl."

Homura's eyes widened. "I see. I understand that's against the rules, but surely attacking her wasn't strictly necessary?"

"No kidding," Kyouko said. "Just what the hell are you trying to do?"

"This is my job," Ritsuko said. "I don't care what you think about it, that's how it is. In any case, I deleted his memories of the incident and everything's under control. I want you to make sure she doesn't try anything that stupid again. If she does, I might not be so nice next time."

"Enough with your stupid threats," Kyouko said, stepping in front of Ritsuko and looking up at her. "This is our city, you know. You don't get to come in here, hurt one of our team and threaten the rest of us."

Ritsuko met her gaze evenly, frowning. "Do you want to die?"

"Don't," Hitomi said to Kyouko. She closed her eyes. "It's not worth it."

"This always happens because you negate your presence, Ritsuko," Kyubey said, padding into the room and beelining for his favourite spot on the window-sill. "Stop doing that and they'll get the idea."

"Ah, right. I always forget that." Ritsuko shrugged, her presence blazing like an uncovered flame. "I hate unnecessary fights, so why don't you keep it civil? I came a long way to help you fight the demon prince."

Kyouko took an involuntary step backwards, biting her lip. "You're the one who acted violently in our territory."

"I resolved a problem," Ritsuko said. "If anything, you should thank me."

"Kyouko, let's be calm," Homura said. "Even if you disapprove of her methods, the real problem is Kyubey's law. But while violence is over-doing it, it's not as if you want normal humans to know about our world, either."

"I know," Kyouko said. "But that's not the problem here. I don't like her attitude."

"Overlook it," Homura said. "We need to work together. Ritsuko, thank you for coming all this way. Since you haven't done any permanent harm to Hitomi and you've been honest about it, I'll overlook this afternoon's matter. But can you please leave the rest of this to us? If Hitomi tries it again, I'll stop her myself. That way you'll have no complaints, I assume?"

"That's fine," Ritsuko said. "I thought you were just an child, but you do have some intelligence. That's good to know."

"Be rude all you like. It is of no concern to me," Homura said. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Why do you ask?" Ritsuko said.

"I'll need to know when I come to form a battle plan," Homura said. "Since we fight in formation, a sense of your abilities will help me leverage your power to best effect."

Ritsuko scowled. "That's not necessary. I just fight how I like. But Hitomi knows anyway, so I'll tell you. My weapon is a naginata. I can extent that weapon to any length using my magic. My most powerful magic is my negation, which comes from my wish."

"Negation?" Homura asked.

"Ritsuko can make anything become nothing," Kyubey said. "It's a tremendously powerful form of magic."

"Well, that's how it is," Ritsuko said. "You children can feel free to use plans and formations and so on. I don't need anything like that. When the time comes for a battle, I will fight with strength and pride without reference to anyone else. And in the battle against the demon prince, I will fight him head on and vanquish him. If you children can at least keep the lesser demons off my back, it will be a clear victory."

"However strong you are, that method of fighting is dangerous," Homura said. "Right now, there are an overwhelming number of demons being unleashed on the streets. It's nothing like the battles you are used to."

"I know. But I will be fine." Ritsuko turned her head away. "I'm different from all of you. I can fight any number of demons."

Homura frowned. "How many years of experience do you have?"

"A long time," Ritsuko said. "Longer than any of you children."

"Then I can't tell you what to do. But under the present circumstances, you really should consider cooperating with us. That's for your safety, as well as ours," Homura said. "And I hope you'll advise me on the strategies we should use against the demon prince at a later date."

"I have no interest in strategy," Ritsuko said. "Since I always fight alone. Wait until Kahoru turns up, she'll teach you more about anti-demon tactics than you ever wanted to know."

"I see," Homura said. "I will look forwards to that."

The whole room tensed momentarily as they sensed the miasma emerge outside. Kyouko sighed. "Again? This is getting absurd."

Homura climbed out of bed, finding her feet and flexing the fingers of her right hand. "My body feels fine. I can fight. Let's go."

"It's fine," Ritsuko said. "I'll handle this wave." She closed her eyes, her telepathic voice reaching all the city's magical girls. _Listen, children. I'm Ritsuko Higashikuni. I will be taking care of this wave of the demons, so don't raise a hand to them. Just stay out of the way. _

_Do as she says, _Homura said. _We won't join the combat. But be in position inside the miasma, just in case anything goes wrong. I'll monitor the situation from the air. We're moving out. _

_If you say so, Homura, _Mami said. _I don't know who she is, but fighting that many demons alone is assisted suicide._

_Trust me, _Homura said. _In the worst case, we'll intervene._

_So much unnecessary concern. Watch if you like, but the remnants are all mine. _Ritsuko stepped out onto the balcony, raising her ring hand. She was wrapped in pure white light within moments, emerging with her cloak flowing behind her. Her soul gem was a clear diamond embedded in her forehead. She turned her head to look back at the others. "Feel free to get some rest. I really don't need the help." She jumped from the balcony, landing smoothly on the street below. A moment later, she took flight, white light rippling around her.

Homura frowned. "Hitomi, are you okay?"

"I've seen better days," Hitomi said. "She stabbed me in the stomach, then used her magic on Kyousuke. He's alive, but..." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Why did this have to happen?"

Homura bit her lip. _Mami, Hitomi isn't in a fit state to fight. Can you come here and take her home before joining the battle?_

_Very well, _Mami said. _What happened?_

_I'll explain in a minute, _Homura said. _Kyouko, Chiaki, head towards the miasma. I'll go on ahead, so meet me where I end up. _

"You sure you're in a fit state yourself?" Kyouko asked.

"I'm fine," Homura said. "Don't worry about me."

Kyouko nodded, catching her sleeve and looking into her eyes. "I won't say 'she's made her bed, now she can lie on it'. If she needs to be bailed out, we bail her out. But get a good look at her magic. With her attitude, I want us to be ready for anything."

Homura nodded. "I agree. Just in case." She threw her right hand out, adopting her jacket in a moment.

Kyubey leapt onto her shoulder as she walked out onto the balcony, gripping her grey jacket tightly. _Do keep a safe distance. Her magic isn't always safe to be around. _

"I'll be careful." Homura took off, her white wings glowing behind her as she shot into the sky. She closed her eyes as the cold wind pressed against her face, moving rapidly towards the centre of the miasma. This time, the demons had emerged in the heart of the industrial outskirts. They prowled between the vast, silent industrial plants, drifting towards the city. Homura settled on top of a towering chimney, her wings fading away. From this vantage point she looked down over the battlefield with calculating eyes.

Ritsuko stood on top of a large rusted plant fifty meters away, her cloak fluttering in the wind. She gripped her naginata with both hands, swinging her weapon downwards. The blade erupted downwards at great speed, piercing through four demons milling beneath and plunging into the ground. A moment later, three identical blades twisted upwards out of the earth, skewering more demons and dragging them up into the air. They fell apart into so much dust, scattered on the evening breeze.

Homura frowned. "Are all magical girls her age like that?"

Kyubey jumped from Homura's shoulder, landing on the edge of the chimney. "Older, more experienced magical girls tend to be survivors. But Ritsuko is a special case. She's the most reliable magical girl in this country."

"I see," Homura said. "So her confidence is well-founded."

"She's head-strong, but I can't say anything," Kyubey said. "At the end of the day, she gets results."

The demons emerged from the miasma, surrounding Ritsuko on every side. They pressed tightly together, their white robes trailing lankly from their bodies and forming a fluttering wall. Long, twisted limbs were raised as they gathered light on their finger-tips. Clad in white above them, Ritsuko almost looked like one of them, or perhaps their queen. She ran forwards, jumping off the edge of the building and descending towards the mass of demons. Wind erupted violently outwards as she used her magic, shattering the endless spears of light that shot towards her from every side at once. She landed and charged forwards, her naginata erupting to great length and cutting down several demons before she threw herself into close combat, her weapon retracting to a normal length and spiralling flawlessly through three more. Their robes folded weightlessly around her blade as she cut through them, moving between her enemies with no wasted movements whatsoever. Her naginata erupted again, cutting through the demon she faced and reaching to pierce further foes. Behind her, the demons turned to react to her sudden assault, raising their hands and gathering light.

Homura narrowed her eyes. _Behind you!_

_I already know. _Ritsuko retracted her naginata as she ran, driving the spear-head into the cracked concrete beneath her feet and using it's haft as a pivot to turn herself. White light erupted up her left arm as she unleashed her magic. A savage wind rushed outwards as the group of demons were torn apart. The iron machinery behind them was shredded, a great circle cut clean through the rusted metal. She jumped away a moment before the remaining demon lances struck home, covering the distance to the next group in a single bound and plunging into the melee. She cut half of them down with the spear in her right hand, raising her left and crushing the rest with her formless magic. It was strangely beautiful. Bright light and a cold wind were all the traces of her magic as she willed demon after demon to destruction.

Homura watched as Ritsuko broke away, negating another barrage of incoming fire and throwing herself into the shadow of the industrial plant just as the demons on either side of the building moved to flank her. The white-cloaked magical girl thrust her left hand back, her magic ripping a hole in the metal wall. She backed into the shadows, concealing herself inside the building's dark interior. The demons milled around the decaying structure, firing their beams of light blindly into it and melting away the metal walls. At the same time, a hole was torn in the roof of the building. A moment later Ritsuko flew straight upwards out of hole, barraging the closely packed demons before they could react. Demon after demon was crushed by her magic and her biting naginata as she descended, planting her feet and spinning her blade clean through the nearest demons. She took off as they turned to face her, light and wind twisting as she tore a circular hole in the ranks of the demons and ran into the space she had created. As they rounded on her with their bright lances, she threw herself into the cover of another shattered machine.

Homura half-raised her bow, frowning. _Just say the word, and I'll crush them with my long-range fire-power. You don't have to fight alone. _

_I have no need of your help. Don't you dare. _Ritsuko slammed her back against the wreckage, moving her head back and forth as she tracked the movement of the demons closing in on her from both sides. The twisted iron began to glow as yet more demons poured fire into the machine from behind. The moment demons came into her sight, she reacted, her right arm pointing towards one group and unleashing her erupting naginata while her left hand faced the other way, firing a wind-swept bolt. Both groups of demons were crushed by her twin attacks. Her eyes narrowed as demons began to emerge from the miasma in front of her. She ran clean through their ranks and threw herself into the darkness beyond, her presence fading momentarily from sight.

Homura sighed. _I understand. _She continued to watch silently.

After several minutes of intense skirmishing, the remaining demons finally managed to corner the white-cloaked magical girl. Ritsuko panted for breath, turning her head as she searched for any gap in the circle. A ring of light surrounded her as the demons prepared to fire, throwing crazy shadows across the cold concrete beneath her feet.

Homura kicked off the chimney, her white wings erupting behind her. She drew her bow-string back, forming a blazing purple arrow as she shot upwards. _I'm going. _

_There's no need. _Ritsuko grimaced as white light erupted around her feet, spiralling outwards and tracing an enormous magical circle within moments. Thick, curved white lines encompassed the demons for an instant before they collapsed, a tremendous wind crashing inwards with a thunderous crack. The concrete was ripped away by her magic, exposing a great circle of barren earth. After a heart-beat's pause, the miasma slackened, beginning to fade away.

Homura landed in front of Ritsuko, lowering her bow. "Just as you said, I wasn't necessary. I'm impressed."

Ritsuko drove her naginata into the ground, using it to support her weight as she gasped for breath. Her cheeks were flushed from exhaustion and beaded with thick sweat. Her white soul gem was thick with dark clouds of corruption. "I told you, didn't I? You should have gone straight to bed instead of coming here."

Homura opened her left hand, raising a cluster of remnants and pressing them against the soul gem in Ritsuko's forehead. "No, I'm glad I came. You're an interesting reference on how a single magical girl can fight overwhelming numbers of demons."

"Don't try to be me," Ritsuko said. She kept her head still as Homura drained the worst of the corruption away. "I can do that, but you can't."

"Perhaps. But if I ever have no choice but to fight alone, I'll do as you do," Homura said. She pulled her hand away, keeping hold of the darkened remnants while she waited for Kyubey to catch up to them.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Ritsuko said.

"I don't flatter people," Homura said. "I'm just honest. But tell me, why do you enforce Kyubey's law?"

"Because he bribes me," Ritsuko said. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve, her breathing beginning to settle down. "And because if I didn't do well, someone else would it badly. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Homura frowned. "As I said earlier, we'll handle everything regarding Hitomi. And if any other such matter comes up, we will handle it ourselves. Don't act as an enforcer while you are in our city."

Ritsuko snorted. "Fine. But in return, if I say a hunt is mine, it's mine. Just like tonight."

"If you insist. But I will continue to watch your fights," Homura said. "Just in case."

Ritsuko turned away as the other magical girls ran towards them, banishing her cloak and returning her soul gem to a ring on her finger. "You're all late."

Kyouko stopped by Homura, putting her hands on her knees. "You're kidding me. Did she really wipe out all the demons before we arrived?"

"Without breaking a sweat," Ritsuko said. "I told you I didn't need your help. It's not my fault you didn't listen to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have remnants to harvest."

"Sorry about this," Homura said to the others. "Let's go back."

Kyouko nodded, watching Ritsuko suspiciously as she picked her way through the wreckage of the battlefield. "Sure. I really could do with a rest, myself."

* * *

><p>Check out the link in my profile for a cool piece of Hitomi fan-art from mondu-the-fat.<p>

I'll also take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers. Support and critique alike are always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Quicksilver Witch**

Homura bit her thumb as she sat on her usual seat in the lounge, staring at the mass of paper spread in front of her on the table. "Can't you recall their numbers any more precisely?"

"Sorry. I had other things on my mind," Kyouko said, placing Homura's breakfast on top of the papers. "Since you were dying and everything. Eat up."

"Thank you." Homura began to eat, her expression still distracted. "In any case, yesterday saw two major demon attacks and a minor one. At this point, relying on the strength of Chiaki and the other outsiders is our only choice. Forget defeating the demon prince, without help us four wouldn't even be able to hold our ground here."

"I know," Kyouko said, heading back to the kitchen to fetch her own food. "But Ritsuko doesn't strike me as the cooperative and helpful type."

"Well, quite." Homura frowned. "But we will continue to cover her, all the same. If the battles continue to escalate, even she will be in danger if she tries to fight alone. Hopefully, the circumstances will force her cooperation."

"And what about Hitomi and Ritsuko?" Kyouko asked, returning and sitting down opposite Homura.

"I'm not sure how much we can do," Homura said. "I don't like Ritsuko's methods, but we can't let Hitomi tell normal people about our side, either. I've told Ritsuko that we'll handle any further problems involving Hitomi."

"Well, that's how it should be," Kyouko said. "But letting one of ours get beaten up by an outsider leaves a bad taste in my mouth. She isn't exactly apologetic, either."

"I agree. In any other circumstance, I'd move against her," Homura said. "But she's here to help us fight the demon prince. And she's strong. I've seen that with my own eyes. I don't know what the outcome would be if I fought her alone, and ganging up on her in the name of justice would be a little hypocritical of us."

"There should be ways for us to disagree with each other without trying to kill each other," Kyouko said. "Though perhaps I'm not the best person to say that."

"I'm just considering the full range of possibilities," Homura said. "If we confront her, it may come to that. At the least, it's certain she is a very proud person."

"And this just as I straighten things out with Chiaki and Hitomi," Kyouko said. "We have no luck."

"This was always going to happen when a number of strong magical girls were brought together," Homura said. "I'm sure all of us have suffered, and all of us have survived alone in our own way. It's not easy for us to cooperate because of that independence."

"I know. I know that better than anyone. But we don't have time to respect their boundaries and play nice," Kyouko said. "If we want to defeat the demon prince, we'll need organisation, right? That means we can't leave Ritsuko alone and let her do everything as she pleases."

"Then why don't we ask her to lead us?" Homura suggested. "She's much older than I am."

"No way. I don't trust her," Kyouko said. "None of us would accept that."

"But she won't accept me as a leader, or Mami either," Homura said. "Given the age gap, that is. I think the best we can do is try to cooperate with her in a loose way, since that seems to be how she wants things to be."

Kyouko sighed. "I just hope that works. But I'm not convinced."

"I agree. Sadly, this is the best we can do right now." Homura sighed. "If we look at this optimistically, then we've gained a very strong magical girl as an ally. We need her."

"And she needs us, whatever she might say," Kyouko said.

"Yes. Since her attitude is so problematic, we need to look after her." Homura shrugged. "I'll work around her pride if I must. What's important is the results."

"If you say so." Kyouko sighed. "Well, I trust you."

Both girls frowned, starting slightly as they sensed the presence of more demons. Homura put her chopsticks down silently, standing and brushing herself off. "Let's go."

"Sure," Kyouko said.

_This pack is mine as well, _Ritsuko said. _You kids can go to school or sleep in or whatever it is you do in your spare time._

"God, her attitude annoys me," Kyouko said. _We're going, anyway. This is our territory, after all. _

_Just in case, _Homura said. _Don't engage until we arrive to back you up. There's no telling how many of them will appear. _

_I'll engage when I please. _

Homura sighed, stepping out onto the balcony and transforming in a flash of purple light. "I'll go on ahead."

"Wait." Kyouko followed her, frowning. "You can take me, right? Let's go together."

"I thought you hated flying?" Homura said.

"I do. But it's the expedient thing to do, right?" Kyouko said. "We need to stick together right now. Especially if Ritsuko is around."

Homura nodded. "Very well." She put her hands around Kyouko's waist, her white wings erupting behind her. They took off in a moment, flying across the city.

Kyouko gripped Homura's arms tightly, closing her eyes. This was just as terrifying as she had remembered. The cold wind pressing against her face wasn't pleasant either.

Homura shot down from the sky as she reached the centre of the miasma, landing on top of the station. The large glass building stood tall at the edge of town, twisted by the thick fog and the presence of the demons. She frowned, watching Ritsuko land and walk steadily towards the station with her naginata raised.

Kyouko breathed out, pulling away from Homura and transforming. "I will never get used to that." She frowned. "Are we going in?"

"No. Let's wait and see," Homura said.

"Hey, Ritsuko!" A young woman with long silver hair walked out of the station, dragging a suitcase with one hand and waving with the other. She ignored the miasma swirling around her feet. "It's been a while."

"So that's Ritsuko." She was followed by a blue-haired girl around Mami's age, dragging another suitcase. "Her presence really is strange."

"Before we say hi to Ritsuko, shouldn't you do something about the demons, Kahoru?" The younger silver-haired girl said. She stayed close to the older girl, watching the demons closing in on the group with indifferent eyes.

"I suppose so," the older silver-haired girl said. She was swallowed in silver light, emerging clad in a long silver jacket with tails and a short grey skirt. A long silver belt was tied asymmetrically over her stomach, pressing her jacket against her body. In her right arm she carried an enormous book with a thick red cover, decorated with silver leaf.

"I'll go too," the blue-haired girl said. She emerged from a flash of light clad in stylised blue battle armour. Her hands closed around the haft of an enormous, jagged silver axe.

"These demons are my prey," Ritsuko shouted, glowering at Kahoru. "Don't interfere!"

"See? She's just as nice as I said she was," Kahoru said. She tilted her head back, meeting Homura's distant gaze from the roof of the station. "Well, let's put on a show."

"More reinforcements, I take it?" Kyouko said to Homura.

"So it would seem," Homura said. "Don't do anything. I want to see what they can do."

Kahoru opened her red book, raising it and narrowing her eyes as she focused on the demons. Wavering lines of liquid silver erupted from the book, twisting in the air around her. "I will take the lead. Once we've cut their numbers in half, I'll begin to clump them together. Aiko, seal their movements at that point. Ritsuko, you finish it."

"Very well," Aiko said, raising her axe to guard. "Whenever you like."

"I told you not to interfere," Ritsuko began.

Kahoru strode forwards as the demons began to close on them from every direction, raising her left hand. "Quicksilver Lance." Her silver threads rippled towards the demons and cut several apart in a heart-beat. She blinked as the demons returned fire. "Aegis." More silver threads pulled themselves free of the glowing book, weaving a bright silver shield around her. The beams of light crashed against her shield and faltered, pressing against the ballooning silver orb and distorting its shape before fading away impotently.

Aiko charged towards the demons, her long hair flowing behind her as she rushed them head-on. She didn't break pace as the beams shot towards her.

Homura bit her lip, her wings flourishing behind her. "Get back!"

Kahoru spoke without turning around, her liquid silver lances continuing to dance to her will. _Don't worry, Homura Akemi. Aiko is fine._

Aiko collapsed backwards in a shower of blood as the demons felled her with their golden bolts. But her body flickered, dissolving into motes of light and vanishing. A moment later, she reappeared, rolling to her feet in front of the demons. She cut the first demon apart with a single two-handed swing of her axe, stepping in and following through to butcher a second before the cloaked giants could react.

"For God's sake, Kahoru, don't steal my prey just because you want to show off in front of the locals," Ritsuko snapped. Her eyes blazed as her naginata erupted, scything through the demons. She negated the beams of light flying towards her then drove her crushing wind onwards, devouring several more enemies within moments.

"Don't be so stubborn," Kahoru said. "It's what makes you cute, but it doesn't become a girl your age." She closed her eyes as several demons erupted from the miasma around her, raising their hands. "Witch Talons." More liquid silver emerged from the pages of the book, forming rough, half-formed swords that surged around her, cutting the demons apart.

"They really are showing off." Kyouko grounded her spear, watching with a cynical eye as the three magical girls went to work on the demons.

Homura simply nodded. She watched as the three magical girls decimated the ranks of the demons. Kahoru and Aiko fought together effectively, Kahoru covering the younger girl with her long-ranged attacks while Aiko demanded the attention of the demons with her constant aggression and strange, faked deaths. Ritsuko fought without regard for the other two, but her naginata and negation still told heavily on the demons.

Kahoru planted her feet after several minutes of intense fighting, opening her book with both hands. "We're wrapping up, girls. Chaos Sphere." Kahoru's book erupted, a steady torrent of silver pouring from the pages and congealing above her head to form an enormous sphere. It shone in the light for a moment, quivering. In the next instant it exploded outwards, forming hundreds of twisting threads of silver that criss-crossed each other, plunging into the ground around her with blistering speed. A moment later her threads emerged from the ground and continued to intersect, plunging between the demons and forming a tightening circle of whip-like blades.

It took Homura a moment to notice the purpose of the rapid attacks, since they were killing very few demons. But steadily the entire horde was being pushed inwards, their movement constricted by the darting threads.

Kahoru stepped backwards as the demons closed ranks, raising their hands. Dozens of beads of golden light congealed on their fingers, ready to fire. "Aiko!"

"Sure." Aiko reversed her axe, plunging the spiked head into the pavement. "Lotus Garden." Blue light erupted from her for a moment before vanishing.

The demons trembled, lowering their hands and slumping forwards. The mass of stooped, white-robed giants hung there unmoving.

"What the hell is that magic?" Ritsuko asked, striding forwards. "I can't see any binds or force magic. It's not time or space magic, either."

"Don't worry about the small things," Kahoru said. She walked forwards and put a hand on Aiko's shoulder as the younger girl panted for breath and leaned on her buried weapon's great haft. "Finish them off."

"Fine. I'll do just that." Ritsuko stopped, throwing out her left hand. Spiralling wind erupted around her as the ground around the demons was swallowed by twisting white writing. In a heartbeat the demons were devoured, their remnants falling onto the shattered pavement.

"Thank you." Kahoru closed her red book, her silver threads fading away in an instant. "That was rather professionally handled, if I do say so myself. The remnants will be split three ways, of course."

Ritsuko snorted, scowling at Kahoru. "Fine."

The youngest of the four girls approached Kahoru, pulling a white towel from her bag and offering it. "Take this."

"Thanks, Yurino," Kahoru said, smiling at her sister. She wiped the sweat from her face with the towel, catching her breath. "Can you get me some remnants? Any will do."

"Right away," Yurino said, walking towards the remains of the shattered demons. The miasma began to slowly fade around her.

"I'll stop the commoners from seeing us," Aiko said. "But I could do with some remnants, as well."

"Of course." Kahoru turned her head, looking up at Homura and Kyouko. "You two can come down about now. We don't bite."

Homura descended gracefully, her white wings flashing briefly before disappearing as she landed. "We were simply observing, since Ritsuko doesn't like others to fight alongside her."

"She's just awkward. You shouldn't go along with everything Ritsuko says," Kahoru said.

Kyouko jumped from the roof, landing smoothly and holding her spear loosely by her side. She stayed close to Homura, watching the others without blinking.

"There are limits to my patience," Ritsuko said. She turned and began to walk away.

Kahoru turned and caught her hand, holding her back. "Don't be like that. We've been reunited after all this time, after all."

"You haven't changed," Ritsuko said. She stopped, pulling her hand free of Kahoru without turning around. "You still like to show off."

"Well, who wouldn't want to make a favourable first impression?" Kahoru said. She raised her hand, waving as Mami and Chiaki ran towards the group. Hitomi followed just behind, keeping close to the other two. "And that's everyone... who is the girl with green hair?"

"She's a newbie," Ritsuko said. "I had to enforce since she was trying to tell someone about our world."

"I see. That must have been rough for her, the poor girl," Kahoru said.

"Here," Yurino said, approaching her sister and offering remnants.

"Thank you." Kahoru shifted, sliding the red book under her right arm and holding it tightly. She pressed the remnants against the diamond soul gem mounted on the back of her right hand, draining the corruption within moments. "So, you're Homura Akemi. It's an honour to meet you."

Homura frowned. "You are?"

"Wait a moment." Kahoru paused until Mami and the others came within earshot. "Good morning, girls. I am Kahoru Hoshino. This is my sister, Yurino Hoshino. Just to avoid misunderstandings, she's not a magical girl. She's just my sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Yurino said, smiling at the others.

"Is that okay?" Kyouko said, frowning. "Letting her tag along on things like this?"

"She has the talent, just like Kahoru." Kyubey padded towards the group, eyeing Kahoru expectantly. "So it's allowed for her to participate in this side. I hope that one day she will decide to become a magical girl and cooperate with her sister."

"And I will never let that happen," Kahoru said. "Isn't that right, Yoshino?"

"For as long as you think it best for me not to make a contract, I won't make one," Yurino said.

"In any case, we're getting side-tracked. I know all of you." Kahoru turned, pointing at the assembled magical girls one after the other. "Aiko, Yurino, this is Homura Akemi. That's her friend, Kyouko Sakura, and another friend, Mami Tomoe. The short girl is Chiaki Taniguchi, but I'm afraid the child and the girl with green hair are people I don't know."

"This is Yuma," Chiaki said, putting her hand on Yuma's head. "We're pleased to meet you."

"I'm Hitomi," Hitomi said. She watched Kahoru closely.

"I'm Aiko Hironaka," the blue-haired girl said. "I'm not as strong as Kahoru and Ritsuko, but I hope I'll still be of use."

"And that about wraps up the introductions," Kahoru said. She threw the spent remnants to Kyubey.

"Just how do you know us?" Homura asked.

"I know everything." Kahoru grinned. "Well, that's an exaggeration. The secret is this book." She shifted it, opening the book and flicking through the pages. Tight, elegant characters were traced there line after line, written in silver ink. "My wish was a wish for knowledge, so I can use my book to learn anything I want to learn. Given I have to fight with you all to save this city, I've researched you all a little. Hitomi and Yuma aside, of course. I hope that doesn't offend you."

"Just how much did you learn?" Kyouko demanded. "Some of us have secrets, you know."

"Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets." Kahoru smirked. "I haven't told anyone anything more than your name. Well, except for Yurino, but she is a very discreet person."

"That's not reassuring," Kyouko said.

"Honestly, I'm not really very interested in your secrets," Kahoru said. "You've lived a truly tragic life, but my condolences are worth nothing to you. And most magical girls are tragic figures."

"You'll have to forgive my sister," Yurino said. "She's nosy, but she means well. And her knowledge will help against the demon prince."

"Indeed. Well, we'll talk of that presently." Kahoru yawned. "You all need to go to school, don't you? We'll meet after that and discuss various things. Have fun."

Homura frowned, watching Kahoru cautiously. "Very well. If there's nothing pressing to worry about, we'll do just that."

Kyouko sighed, glowering at Kahoru. "Sure."

"I'll take care of any more demons who emerge in the mean-time," Ritsuko said. "No one else to is raise a hand. That includes you, Kahoru."

"Don't be cold, Ritsuko," Kahoru said. "Leave some fun for the rest of us."

"Wait." Hitomi looked up at Kahoru, walking slightly closer. She ignored the crowd of ordinary people as they pushed past the small group of motionless magical girls without a word. "I also made a wish for knowledge. Since you've researched everyone, you won't complain if I use my magic to understand you a little better, right?"

Kahoru frowned, meeting Hitomi's gaze. "I see. Well, I have secrets like everyone else, but I don't mind. I recommend you keep what you discover to yourself. And naturally, if you do that, I'll consider myself entitled to research your secrets."

Hitomi shrugged. "You'd do that anyway, right?"

"Probably not, actually," Kahoru said. "You're weak, after all, so it doesn't seem very important."

"I don't mind either way, so I'll go ahead and use my magic," Hitomi said. Green light flashed in her eyes for a moment. She took a step backwards, putting a hand over her right eye. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at Kahoru, opening her mouth wordlessly.

Kahoru smiled. "Don't be like that. You'll make me look like a bad person."

Hitomi shook her head, biting her lip. "I won't say anything. That was the agreement, right?"

"Thank you." Kahoru closed her book, yawning again. "In any case, we'll be hanging out in this city from now on. Let's get along."

"Of course," Mami said. "Thank you for coming this far."

"You're welcome," Kahoru said. She released her magic, her soul gem returning to a ring on her finger. "After school, we'll meet again."

"Well, we're not going to school," Chiaki said, taking Yuma's hand and leading her forwards. "Good-bye, everyone."

The two groups said their good-byes. Homura frowned as she turned and headed back towards school with the others.

"The number of troublesome people has gone up again," Kyouko said bluntly.

"Well, quite," Mami said. "But they're talented. We need strong allies right now, don't we?"

"Indeed." Homura bit her lip. "Their performance against those demons was convincing, even if they had Ritsuko to help them."

"That's not comforting when I'm not sure they can be trusted," Kyouko said. "Hitomi turned pretty pale when she used her magic on that girl."

"I can't say specifically," Hitomi said. "But she isn't a bad person, probably. She just has an extremely large point of view."

"Sorry?" Kyouko said.

"It's hard to explain. Never mind." Hitomi frowned.

"On the bright side, it seems Kahoru can contradict Ritsuko if she feels that way inclined," Homura said. "That might be useful."

"The invasion of privacy leaves a bad taste in the mouth, though," Mami said. "She must know that most magical girls have secrets and tragedies. She said as much herself. Inquiring into our pasts using her powers without permission is rather immoral."

"Maybe. But I do the same thing." Hitomi glanced at Mami, watching her expression carefully. "Since I can use my magic so easily to learn about a person, I can't help but use it, even though it usually ends in me being threatened. I imagine it's even easier for her, since she doesn't need to meet a person to use her book, I guess."

"Well, you should cut that out, as well," Kyouko said. "It's for your own sake. Magical girls can be seriously touchy about that stuff."

"I know. But it's not easy to stop." Hitomi shrugged. "The truth has inherent value. Aren't you all curious about the others? What their wishes were, and what they've experienced, and so on."

"I won't deny it," Homura said. "But it's not my place to try and ferret that information out."

"And yet when people don't know each other, they offend each other and provoke each other and annoy each other," Hitomi said. "Using magic, all of that can be avoided."

"It still doesn't justify it," Kyouko said. "People are entitled to their privacy."

"I know." Hitomi shrugged. "But this is life or death. We don't have time to get to know the others normally, do we? Before we're thrust into a life or death battle by their sides."

"You don't need to worry about that," Homura said. "You won't need to fight the demon prince."

Hitomi snorted. "Yes, but what about the rest of you? Aren't you anxious about those three because you don't know them very well, beyond knowing they're very strong?"

"I won't deny that, either," Homura said. "But if you're unwilling to tell us what you've learned about Kahoru, it's a rather moot point. I doubt the others would much appreciate you using your magic on them, either."

"Probably not," Hitomi said. "I never used my magic on Ritsuko, so I don't know anything about her. But I know she's dangerous, so even trying to do so is probably a bad idea. I don't know about Aiko, either."

"However much we discuss this, I doubt much will come of it," Mami said. "Let's just wait until after school."

"I still can't believe we're going to school under these circumstances," Kyouko said, sliding her hands into her pockets.

"Precisely because the circumstances are extreme, I think we should go to school," Homura said. "It's a way to remember what we are fighting for."

Kyouko shrugged. "Fine."

The school day passed in the blink of an eye and a flurry of anxious questions about their absence the day before. Hitomi headed towards the gates after the others.

"Hey, Hitomi." Kyousuke waved at her as he approached. "Are you free?"

"Sorry, I have a prior arrangement," Hitomi said. "Some other time."

"I see," Kyousuke said. "Never mind, then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hitomi nodded, turning her head away. "Kyousuke, can I ask you something? Can you remember anything about the bridge?"

"The bridge?" Kyousuke said. "Which bridge?"

Hitomi closed her eyes. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"I see." Kyousuke shrugged, frowning at her before walking past her and heading home.

Hitomi turned her head away, running forwards to join the other magical girls.

After a brief discussion via telepathy, the magical girls converged on the park close to the heart of the city. Homura settled down onto a bench by the fountain with Kyouko, Mami and Hitomi, folding her arms as she waited for the others.

Kahoru approached, flanked by the rest of the outsider group. She raised her right hand in greeting while biting into her crepe. "Do you lot want to get some? They're very good," she said.

"It's true," Chiaki said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain opposite Homura and the others. Yuma sat next to her, biting greedily into her own crepe.

"It's fine," Homura said. "We don't need any."

Kyouko raised a hand before frowning and saying nothing.

Kahoru and the others sat next to Chiaki. The two groups looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Eventually, Kahoru lowered her crepe. "For a start, I know the location where the demon prince is incubating. The abandoned car factory at the edge of the city. It will be born there in four days time."

"If you know that, let's go and smash the egg or whatever," Kyouko said. "Then we can settle this right away."

"It doesn't work that way," Kahoru said. "The demon prince is deep in an impenetrable miasma. None of us can reach it. In a sense, it's the city's will that it awakens, and its awakening cannot be stopped, except by wiping the city from the map."

"But the fact that we know the place and time of its birth is very useful," Mami said. "Now we can pace ourselves so we're fresh for the final battle."

"Exactly. On that note, Kyubey, is this everyone who will be involved in this battle?" Kahoru said.

"This is everyone," Kyubey said. "Inoue had second thoughts."

"That's a shame. This is not quite enough." Kahoru sighed. "If only I'd been able to persuade the Osaka group. I don't think Tai likes me." She shrugged. "In any case, I will try to persuade Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure. Fighting this battle without the cooperation of the magical girl who can see the future is assisted suicide. So if she can't be persuaded, we will not fight."

"Just what is that about?" Kyouko said. "Why does this Oriko matter so much?"

"The rewards of victory against the demon prince are the special remnants," Homura said. "So if we are going to win, Oriko would certainly participate and take a share of the spoils. But on the other hand, we risk death, and if that is what she foresees, she will not participate. That's what you mean, I assume, Kahoru?"

"Indeed," Kahoru said. "I can't tell the future with my magic, but I do know that Oriko Mikuni is a big picture person with a saviour complex, so frankly, she should be involved. If she isn't, then I'll take that as an unfavourable reflection on our chances of survival."

"There are other possible explanations," Homura said. "And just because Oriko or Kirika would not survive, that doesn't mean we're doomed to fail. Kirika is one thing, but Oriko is not a strong magical girl as such. Her stamina is her only talent."

"That's not the problem here," Kahoru said. "Second-guessing her is pointless. I'll ask her to her face. But I don't intend to die against the demon prince earning a pyrrhic victory. I can't speak for those of you who call this place their home, but is there any one of us outsiders who would be satisfied dying to protect this city?"

An awkward silence fell, broken at last by Chiaki raising her hand. "Well, I do want to protect everyone here. I'm not sure."

"You can't die," Yuma said. "If you're going to die, let me stay, and I'll save you!"

Chiaki smiled. "Ah, you're right. I can't afford to leave you alone, after all. So I can't afford to die either."

"It's not as if any of us are planning to die," Homura said. "I also fully intend to earn a complete victory without any casualties."

"Well, I'm glad you agree," Kahoru said. "In any case, superstition about Oriko Mikuni's ability is not the only reason why we need her. Our current numbers aren't sufficient, allowing for the fact that you all intend to spare Hitomi and Yuma the risk of fighting. If we cannot recruit Oriko Mikuni and her pet, we do not fight. Do you agree, Homura?"

Homura frowned, biting her lip. "Very well. If you insist."

"I do insist. I'm glad you see reason." Kahoru finished off her crepe with a few quick bites, handing the napkin it had been wrapped in to her sister. She licked her long fingers, watching Homura out of the corner of her eye. "The battles over the next few days will be hard, and the final battle even harder. Most of us are used to fighting alone, but we'll need to work effectively together. That includes you, Ritsuko."

"You must be joking," Ritsuko said. She stood, looking down at Kahoru. "I don't intend to follow anyone's orders. Not even you, Kahoru."

"I thought it would come to that," Kahoru said. "You are hard-headed, after all." She smiled, meeting Homura's eyes. "Sorry for being so sudden, but I firmly believe we need clear leadership. Would you let me take charge of this situation?"

"Hey," Kyouko said. "You may be older than us, but don't forget, this is our territory."

Mami nodded. "Indeed. Frankly, I would rest easier if Homura was in charge. I know she looks young to you, but she's experienced, mature, and she has a good head for tactical matters. I'm sure she's capable of leading this whole group to victory."

Homura frowned. "If they insist, then I can only agree with them. Naturally, I would consult with you and the others on all major decisions."

"Of course," Kahoru said. "I would do the same thing."

"It's true this is your territory," Aiko said. "But I still think Kahoru is more suitable. She's assisted me in the past, and I can vouch for her skills."

"I wouldn't obey either of them," Ritsuko said.

"That's not good enough," Kahoru said. " So let's make a bet, Ritsuko. If I use one other partner from the magical girls gathered here as my ally, I think I can defeat you in a duel. Given your strength, two-on-one is no problem, right?"

Ritsuko snorted. "Why would I accept your strength when you defeat me two-on-one?"

"This isn't about you accepting my strength," Kahoru said. She stood as well, meeting Ritsuko's gaze. "This is about you proving once and for all that you don't need the assistance or guidance of others. If you're going to make that extravagant claim, don't you think this much proof is necessary?"

"Why do I have to justify myself to you?" Ritsuko demanded.

Kahoru smirked. "Well, if you don't think you can win, I'll let you off. I don't want to humiliate you in front of these girls, after all."

"I don't back down from challenges," Ritsuko said. "I'll make you thoroughly regret those words."

"If you lose, you'll obey my orders," Kahoru said. "And if I lose, then I'll grovel at your feet and apologise. Those stakes are fine, I take it?"

"That's fine," Ritsuko said. "I just pity the person who is dragged into your foolishness."

"This is getting ridiculous," Mami said. "We don't have time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"We'll fight under controlled conditions, and with our given numbers, the waves of demons pose less threat then they did when you four were alone," Kahoru said. "But most importantly of all, Ritsuko is an idiot who will only respect brute force. Under these circumstances, getting her to cooperate is worth the inconvenience."

"This is just something you've decided amongst yourselves, though," Kyouko said. "Even if you went through with this farce, we wouldn't accept you as our leader. For all we know, this is a set-up amongst you outsiders."

"Impudent child," Ritsuko said, rounding on Kyouko. "If you're calling me a liar to my face, you're asking for trouble."

"Easy, Ritsuko." Kahoru put a hand on the young woman's shoulders. "Let's keep this civil. It's reasonable for her to be suspicious."

"Let me participate," Homura said. "I'll also pick a partner and fight Ritsuko. That way, no one can say it's rigged. If I win, she will obey me and I'll take charge of this situation. If I lose and Kahoru wins, I'll accept Kahoru's leadership. If we both win, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. What do you say? I hate needless fights, but if this will resolve the leadership question, I'll involve myself."

Kahoru grinned. "That puts me on the spot. I was hoping to make you my partner against Ritsuko, you know."

"Well, I agree that getting Ritsuko to accept cooperation is the first priority," Homura said. "I would also be willing to fight with you on your terms. But you were the one who argued a single leader would be best. I'm merely providing a suggestion as to how to settle that question."

"No, it's an interesting idea," Kahoru said. "And there's another person I could use as a partner, though it would take a few days to prepare for the battle. I guess that preparation time can be my handicap. If you defeat Ritsuko first, I'll acknowledge your leadership without another word."

"Fine by me. But if I win, everyone here must acknowledge that," Homura said. "Not just you."

"That's fine," Kahoru said. "Don't you agree, Aiko?"

"If Kahoru says so, I will trust her judgement," Aiko said.

Ritsuko frowned. "Ridiculous."

"Is everyone else fine with this?" Homura asked. "It's a rough and ready method, but I agree with Kahoru that we should have a defined leader. Kyouko, Mami, I'm doing this in the interests of our status as holders of this territory. If you think I'm being presumptuous, or doing something unnecessary, I'll happily let Kahoru take charge. Just say the word."

"No, this is fine," Kyouko said. "They've shown off to us enough for now. I'll take this as a chance for us to show what we can do."

Mami sighed. "I think the whole business of having one leader is an unnecessary distraction, myself. But if it's between you and Kahoru, I'll back you. And if you want my help, I will fight with you. That's what friends do."

Homura nodded. "Thank you." She glanced at the others.

Chiaki shrugged. "I'm fine with it, I guess. I don't mind who wins."

Yuma ignored the others, prodding the rippling water of the fountain with an outstretched finger.

Yurino smiled. "I'm not a magical girl, but I agree with my sister."

"It doesn't matter what I say, to begin with," Hitomi said. "The rest of you have already decided."

"Then we are in agreement," Kahoru said. "Naturally, Ritsuko will be given time to rest and recover between the two battles. If neither of us win in the end, then I will make Ritsuko take charge of us, however much she tries to refuse. I know she can lead if she tries. Any other questions?"

Homura frowned. "When do we settle who our partner is?"

"Let's do it now," Kahoru said. "That's cleaner. I'll let you pick first."

Homura closed her eyes for a moment, frowning. "My partner will be Kyouko," she said. "I could as easily use Mami, but in this instance, I want Kyouko's close combat ability."

Mami smiled. "I'm not offended, you know. We're not school kids in a playground."

"I thought so." Kahoru pointed past the trio. "My partner will be Hitomi Shizuki."

Hitomi blinked, her eyes widening as she noticed Kahoru's gaze. "You're joking, right?"

"I need your strength," Kahoru said. She smiled, stepping forwards and offering the younger girl her hand. "Please fight with me."

"You're mocking me, Kahoru," Ritsuko said. "If you were fighting with Aiko, you might have a slim chance, but I've already taken this girl to pieces without breaking a sweat."

"I know." Kahoru grinned. She continued to hold Hitomi's gaze as she spoke. "But Hitomi certainly has the power to defeat you. If you don't believe me, just wait and see. What do you say, Hitomi? Will you fight with me?"

"You don't have to go along with this," Kyouko said to Hitomi. "Just turn her down."

Hitomi breathed out, meeting Kahoru's gaze. "Are you serious? Do you really have a way for me to defeat Ritsuko?"

"I really do. Now that I've looked you up with my akashic records, I'm sure of it." Kahoru smiled. "I can't promise success, since this will depend on your own efforts. But no one is more suitable for this battle than you."

Hitomi stood, taking Kahoru's hand with trembling fingers. "I'll do it."

Kahoru grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Playing Games**

Kahoru walked on ahead, winding her way through the streets of the city with her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She picked her way through the crowd of shoppers and residents without a care in the world. Yurino walked a step behind her sister, carrying a large bag on her back. Hitomi trailed behind, struggling to keep pace with the brisk walk of the silver-haired sisters. She watched the back of Kahoru's head, waiting for the older girl to say something, anything. But the silence dragged out as they wandered through the city with no particular end in mind.

At last, Hitomi broke the silence with a frown. "Are you sure I can defeat Ritsuko?"

"With my help, yes," Kahoru said. "I wouldn't say that if I didn't believe it."

Hitomi paused for a moment. "So, are you strong enough to defeat Ritsuko with or without me, then?"

Kahoru laughed. "If I fought Ritsuko one on one a hundred times, I would lose every single match. Incidentally, if I fought Homura one on one a hundred times, I'd lose almost every match, as well. I'm strong, but those two are special. That's why I'm interested in them."

"Then I don't understand," Hitomi said. "I'm the weakest magical girl I know, and inexperienced to boot."

"You're a pretty horrible magical girl, it's true," Kahoru said. She stopped in the middle of the street, half turning and looking sidelong at Hitomi. An amused smile played about her lips. "But that's fine. Just trust me and do as I say, and we will win."

"How?" Hitomi asked. She caught up to the older girl, stopping and frowning. Kahoru's eyes were bright red, which made her unblinking stare a little unnerving.

"I have a good plan," Kahoru said. "We will fight her, then you'll shoot her with your rifle, and we'll win."

Hitomi stared. "But she can dodge my bullets."

"Well, just trust me," Kahoru said. "By the way, I was impressed earlier. You had me over a barrel with your memory reading magic. Given the circumstances, I couldn't refuse, even though I wanted to."

"That's because you brag about the records too much, Kahoru," Yurino said, smiling at her sister. "If you were more discreet, you wouldn't have this problem."

"It can't be helped. I need to use my information from the akashic records to prepare for the battle with the demon prince," Kahoru said. "Better to get it over with and let them deal with it than play coy and drag things out. Honesty is the best policy, you know."

Hitomi pursed her lips. "Very much so."

"In any case, before we begin, there are a few things you should bear in mind," Kahoru said. She turned and began to walk up the street again, gesturing for Hitomi to follow. "The first is that we're not killing Ritsuko or anything. I know she wrecked your date with that cute boyfriend of yours. But if you hate her, I can't use you against her. I'll have to rely on Aiko instead, which will work less well."

"I don't hate her," Hitomi said. "If anything, I'm afraid of her."

"That's sensible. I'm afraid of Ritsuko."

Hitomi blinked. "Really? You don't seem that way at all. Quite the reverse."

"I don't show weakness. But for all my strong front, well. She doesn't have any reason to attack me, but she does have the strength to kill me," Kahoru said. "Not many others do. That is frightening, and she's also a very strange person. Don't use your ability on her."

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"There are some secrets best left untouched," Kahoru said. "And because even if you did, she'd wipe your memories of what you learned with her negation. Just as she did when you used that magic on her after she beat you up under the bridge."

Hitomi stopped in the middle of the street, her eyes widening in horror. "Are you sure? I don't... remember..."

Kahoru turned back, putting a hand on Hitomi's head. "Forgive her, okay? She has a secret she wants to keep, no matter what. She has her reasons."

"Just as I thought, she's dangerous," Hitomi mumbled. She closed her eyes, breathing out. "But you know her secret, right? She allows that?"

"Well, I know it," Kahoru said. "But given the way I use the records, she can't stop me from learning about her on a permanent basis without negating half the memories in my head. Even Ritsuko can't destroy my sense of curiosity. And she doesn't negate memories indiscriminately. That would be like killing a person and replacing them with someone else."

Hitomi nodded. "Well, that's a relief, given what she did to Kyousuke."

"He's fine. She's many things, but she's not a monster. Otherwise I would have had to do something about her before now," Kahoru said. "In any case, there's a wrong and a right way to take the same action, don't you agree? Intentions are important. That's why I want to know why you're willing to fight Ritsuko."

"You said that you'd help me defeat her," Hitomi said. "And I want to become someone who can defeat Ritsuko. If I was strong like everyone else, I'd be able to live more freely."

Kahoru nodded. "I thought so. Well, I agree that you need to become stronger. It'd be a waste if I let you end up like Sayaka Miki."

Hitomi frowned, nodding stiffly.

"Is that all?" Kahoru grinned. "I thought I'd get a bigger reaction from you if I used that name."

"I knew this would happen when I used my magic on you," Hitomi said. "I'd rather you didn't tell anyone else, though." She glanced sidelong at Yurino. "Does your sister know?"

"I know, I'm afraid," Yurino said. "But we won't tell anyone else."

"Yurino is my precious sister, so I tell her what I know about anything and everything," Kahoru said. "In any case, I can't tell anyone else, can I? If I did, you'd tell the others about me."

"That's true," Hitomi said.

"So, what's your impression of me?" Kahoru said. She began to walk again, this time taking it for granted that Hitomi would follow her. "Now you've used your ability on me?"

"I'm not sure," Hitomi said. "You're a strange person. I think you're just as dangerous as Ritsuko, but you scare me less than Ritsuko. However, you look down on everyone around you, don't you?"

"Well, yes," Kahoru said. "I won't deny it. It's the records, you know. I'm the only magical girl who can see the world the way Kyubey does. I'm a piece who gets to see the game board and watch everything get shuffled around."

"I don't think that's it," Hitomi said. "My impression is that you'd be like this even if you didn't have your magic."

"Perhaps," Kahoru said. "Who knows or cares? I am who I am."

"Quite," Hitomi said. "But I'm happy to work with you, at least. I'll keep the rest of my impressions to myself."

"That's probably best for my self-esteem," Kahoru said. "But do use your ability discreetly. Since I'm a voyeur myself, I can't argue when you use your ability on me. But other people won't be that nice, and your memory magic is far weaker than my akashic records. You can't use it from a distance, and it's less complete in the information it conveys. I'm not saying that to brag. As one eavesdropper to another, I don't want you to get yourself killed by using it in risky situations."

"I'm beginning to learn that using it is a bad idea," Hitomi said. "But I can't help but use it when I have a chance, all the same. Not knowing about someone is scary on this side. And because I know you as a result of my magic, I feel like I can trust you."

"Don't trust me, by all means," Kahoru said. "I'm not a trust-worthy person." She stopped, turning and smiling at Hitomi. "Use it all you like. Just don't get caught. On that note, we've arrived at the exact centre of the city. Let's begin your training."

Hitomi frowned. "What should I do?"

"Hide and seek," Kahoru said. She smirked at Hitomi's confused expression. "Of course, I'm quite serious. I'll count to a hundred. You use your magic and hide anywhere in this city you please. If I don't find you in five minutes after I've finished counting, you win. And of course, I won't use the akashic records. If I did, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Hitomi frowned. "How will something like this help us defeat Ritsuko?"

"Let it put me this way," Kahoru said. "I'm the kung-fu master, and you're the pupil. So shut up and do it even if it sounds stupid, it'll be fine."

"It wouldn't kill you to explain it to me," Hitomi said.

"If you want to know the meaning, work it out yourself," Kahoru said. "That's part of the training. I'm not going to spoon-feed you."

Hitomi sighed. "I understand. I'll let you have it your way."

"Yurino, you can go back and rest," Kahoru said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"As you wish," Yurino said.

Kahoru closed her eyes. "One. Two. Three. Four."

Hitomi exchanged a silent glance with Yurino before hurriedly transforming in a flash of emerald light. She jumped, landing on top of a lamp-post, before gathering her magic and jumping up to the roof-tops. The city stretched out around her, the dozens of enormous glass office buildings so many pillars that held up the dark sky. After a moment's thought, she took off, leaping from roof to roof with green light bleeding from her body. She didn't understand, but at least, she didn't want to lose.

A long way away, Kyouko lay back on the sofa, looking up at the pendulum swinging on the ceiling. Her half-finished homework lay incomplete on the table. Right now her feet were resting on top of the paper as she leaned back, her hands behind the back of her head. A slight frown played about her lips. Her reverie was interrupted by the door-bell. Kyouko rose, heading slowly down the hall. She opened the front door, looking out with tired eyes.

Chiaki waved with one hand. "Good afternoon. We came to visit." She was carrying a plastic bag in her other hand.

"I see," Kyouko said. She leaned against the door-frame, her body blocking the doorway. "Are you bored or something?"

"I'm fine," Chiaki said. "But Yuma was bored, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

"Fine by me," Kyouko said. "Homura is out, though."

"Is she?" Chiaki said. "Where is she?"

"She was looking for Ritsuko. Don't ask me why." Kyouko scowled.

"I see," Chiaki said. "You didn't go with her?"

"Homura intends to be diplomatic," Kyouko said. "That's not my thing. I can't stand Ritsuko, myself."

Chiaki smiled. "I won't say anything."

"Hey, I was never Kyubey's lapdog," Kyouko said.

"That's true," Chiaki said. "I'm not here to fight, either way. What about Mami or Hitomi? Aren't they around?"

"Mami's probably home by now," Kyouko said. "Hitomi wandered off with that Kahoru girl. It's not like we're together all the time, you know."

"I see. That's a shame. I was hoping to treat you all to a meal," Chiaki said. "An apology for my messy fight with you."

"We can invite them with telepathy, I guess." Kyouko sighed, letting go of the door-frame and stepping back. "Anyway, come in. If the kid's bored, she's bored."

"Thank you." Chiaki stepped inside.

Yuma followed her closely, staying in the shadows of her sister and eyeing Kyouko suspiciously.

"I'll warn you, there's nothing to do here, though," Kyouko said. She slid her hands into her pockets. "I'm bored myself. Honestly, I don't know how Homura stays sane around here."

"Our lives are normally so eventful, to be fair," Chiaki said. "I'm glad we're getting a moment of peace. It seems the older girls are doing all the fighting right now."

"That doesn't reassure me, you know," Kyouko said. "I don't trust any of them, myself."

"They're fellow magical girls," Chiaki said. "It'll be fine. Can I borrow your fridge?"

"Feel free," Kyouko said. She sunk back into her usual seat in the lounge, frowning at the empty seat opposite. "And you should know better than anyone that magical girls don't always get along. Ritsuko's dangerous and Kahoru's stalking us all with her weird book. Both of them creep me out."

Chiaki disappeared into the kitchen. "I know what you mean. But since I'm not involved, I'm happy to wait and see."

Yuma sat down, watching the pendulum again.

"You're fine with Kahoru using her magic to look us all up?" Kyouko said, raising her voice to ensure it carried. "That doesn't upset you?"

"That upsets me. I have secrets, the same as the rest of us," Chiaki said. "But it can't be helped. We need to get along."

"I know that," Kyouko said. "But it doesn't feel like those two are trying to get along with us."

Chiaki returned from the kitchen, sitting next to Yuma and looking across the room at Kyouko. "Let's just wait and see. If you and Homura beat Ritsuko, there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I guess," Kyouko admitted.

"Nothing will come of being pessimistic," Chiaki said.

"Sure. More importantly, what shall we do now?" Kyouko asked. "There's nothing much on television. I have a pack of cards in my room."

"Then let's play cards," Chiaki said.

A minute later, Kyouko sat down again, beginning to shuffle the cards. "How about pig's tail?"

"That's fine," Chiaki said. "Yuma likes that."

Yuma nodded.

Once she'd finished shuffling, Kyouko began to form a circle of face-down cards on the table.

Chiaki looked at Kyouko for several seconds, placing her hands on her knees. "Do you still want me to talk about Utako?"

Kyouko paused in the middle of dealing. "Up to you," she said after a moment, continuing to place cards again. "I'll listen if you want to talk about it. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll talk about her. You're the only magical girl aside from me who knew her at all," Chiaki said. "She became a magical girl because of me, you know. We were very close, and when I made my wish, I was going through a pretty rough time. Utako was the only person who supported me then, the person I could say anything to. So when I became a magical girl, I told her everything."

"Kyubey allowed that?" Kyouko said.

"She had the talent, after all. Though not very much of it." Chiaki closed her eyes. "At that time, I didn't think anything of it. I didn't understand the true meaning of being a magical girl at all. I thought we were fighting to protect others together."

"Everyone begins that way, I think," Kyouko said. "It's not your fault."

"I just wish I had realised earlier, how serious this world is," Chiaki said. "I had a reason to make a wish, no matter what, but Utako was different. She became a magical girl to help me."

"So she really was a good friend," Kyouko said.

"Perhaps, but like I said, neither of us understood anything. Until we met you, anyway." Chiaki closed her eyes. "After that, well, you know the rest. I was with her when she died. At that time, I would have done anything to save her. My soul, my life, whatever it took. But that wasn't just for her sake. I didn't want her to die because of me. I didn't want that responsibility."

"But you didn't despair," Kyouko said. She placed the final card down. "Now we do rock-paper-scissors to decide who goes first, right?"

Chiaki smiled. "Sure."

They rapidly settled the order, with Yuma going first. She flipped over the first card, placing it in the middle.

"She really was warm and kind," Chiaki said, flipping over the second card and placing it in the middle. "She saved me, I think, when I was despairing of the real world. She didn't really stand out, but to me she was a precious friend."

Kyouko nodded. There was nothing she could say. She flipped over the third card without a word.

"Let's win," Chiaki said. "Against the demon prince, without anyone dying. I don't want to have to mourn for anyone any more."

Kyouko nodded again, closing her eyes. "Yeah. We'll win. I never intended anything less."

The city outside the window was oppressed by a dark and brooding sky. Ritsuko watched that sky with a cynical eye as she stood on the bridge over the river, frowning slightly. For a moment she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, too large to be a bird as it darted between the tall buildings of the commercial district. Kahoru was doing something stupid again. She turned her head away, looking up and watching Homura descend from above. Here was another person doing something stupid.

Homura's wings faded away as she landed on the edge of the bridge. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead. After I sensed you, I waited somewhere you could hope to find me out of the kindness of my heart, after all," Ritsuko said. "What do you want from me?"

Homura jumped down from the edge of the bridge, landing on the pavement next to Ritsuko. "I wanted to confirm that you still want to go ahead with Kahoru's plan, now you've had a chance to cool your head."

Ritsuko snorted. "I don't care. I thought she knew her place, but if she's become impudent, I'll have to correct her behaviour. That's no trouble for me."

"I hate play-fighting, myself," Homura said. "Frankly, I'd rather settle this all in a sensible way without sinking to that level. But she is right that we need coherent leadership."

"I'm not interested," Ritsuko said. "Kahoru is obsessed with organisation, but that's because she's second-rate. I've already told you how I plan to deal with the demon prince."

"I doubt it will be that simple." Homura folded her arms. "But if you resent her methods, why don't you lead us all? You're experienced and powerful. If it's you, I imagine Kahoru would have to follow your lead. And I can do something about Kyouko and Hitomi's objections."

Ritsuko snorted. "I don't do leadership. I don't accept the leadership of others, either. You two can fix things how you like, but it doesn't concern me."

"If you think that way, why did you come here to fight the demon prince?" Homura asked.

"Because that is my duty."

Homura blinked. "Your duty? In what way?"

"Noblesse oblige," Ritsuko said. "As the strongest magical girl, I have a responsibility to fight the strongest demon. But I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand. I'm just surprised," Homura said. "It's a surprisingly altruistic motivation."

"It's not altruism," Ritsuko said. "It's an obligation. I've survived as long as I have without falling into despair because I am conscious of my obligations. The rest of you only think of the wish and your own selfish interests, and then whine when everything becomes horrible. But becoming a magical girl is actually accepting a moral responsibility to fight for the good of all. Everything else is so much nonsense grafted on by Kyubey."

Homura studied Ritsuko's face closely as the older girl stared out over the river. "You can see it that way, but if Kyubey was honest to potential recruits, he would recruit very few people. No one who truly understands how horrific the life of a magical girl is would fight for any other reason than for the sake of their wish."

"If you're right, that's an indictment of this miserable society," Ritsuko said. "But demons must be fought, and those with the talent must fight them. That's a sacrifice for the good of the country."

"So did you become a magical girl purely to assume that obligation?" Homura asked. "Your wish had nothing to do with it?"

"I became a magical girl because of my wish," Ritsuko said. "But my wish was made for the sake of everyone in this country. I don't intend to tell you what it was, though." She smirked. "Well, those sound like empty words. It's fine if you don't believe me."

"I'll take your at your word," Homura said. "I'm different, myself. I made my wish for the sake of one person."

"I see." Ritsuko frowned, leaning on the edge of the bridge. "Since you're so talented, I wondered if you might have been different from all the rest. I guess not."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Homura closed her eyes. "If it helps, I know a magical girl who made a wish for the sake of all of humanity. You may be less special than you think."

Ritsuko turned, glancing at Homura. "Really? Which one did that?"

"No one you know. She's no longer here," Homura said.

"I see." Ritsuko breathed out, looking away again. "Ridiculous."

"But don't you have an obligation to lead?" Homura said. "Putting myself aside, you or Kahoru are the most experienced magical girls here, I imagine. And you are the strongest."

Ritsuko snorted. "I used to do that, you know. But everyone else just dies in the end. It's a waste of my time."

"If you've failed nineteen times, try again the twentieth time," Homura said. She looked up at Ritsuko, her mouth twisted into a grim slash. "If something is worth doing, you should continue to try, no matter how many times you fail."

"That's easy for you to say," Ritsuko said.

"No, it's not. I know what it feels like to fail again and again," Homura said. "And I know what it feels like to see other people die without being able to save them. I even know what it feels like to give up and fall into despair. But I can still say it with confidence. The right thing to do is always to try again."

Ritsuko held Homura's gaze for a few moments before looking away. "Say what you like. Words are cheap."

"Then we'll handle the rest," Homura said. She turned away, facing the road. "If I defeat you before Kahoru does, I'll take responsibility for leading everyone here. I'm willing to do that. If you aren't willing to do that yourself, you should have no reason to complain."

"If you can defeat me, I'll accept it," Ritsuko said. "But that's impossible, even for you."

"I hate trash-talking as much as I hate play-fighting," Homura said. "If you understand, I'll take my leave." She kicked off the ground, her wings flourishing around her as she shot up into the sky again.

Ritsuko bit her lip, her expression furious. "Ridiculous."

In a dark back alley in the heart of the city, Hitomi leaned against the wall, trying to control her breathing. She raised her hand to cover her eyes as a flash of white shot above her. Her heart hammered in her chest, but the winged girl shot straight past without reacting. That hadn't been Kahoru, after all. It was probably Homura. And that was another mystery, but she couldn't sense the presence of any demons, so she could afford to ignore that, she supposed.

For the past hour, she'd lost herself in the maze of the city again and again, concealing herself high and low, atop glass spires and beneath dirty concrete and rusted metal. The result never changed, however. Kahoru found her again and again. Hitomi had immersed herself in the city she'd lived in all her life over these past few days, reaching the blood and guts that been hidden from her sight when she walked the usual roads of a student, past bright buildings and green trees. But behind the glass and wide roads and throngs of people, there were lonely roads and abandoned houses and dark alleys. Dustbins piled up by the back of shops. The rust and decay of the industrial district. Narrow back streets swathed in shadows. Before, she'd never had any reason to see these places, or even to imagine that they existed. But now was different. In a way, the grubbiness and the silence of the city's bowels was more welcoming to her now than the bright, busy streets.

Her reverie was interrupted by Kahoru descending into the dark alley, lines of liquid silver rippling around her body. She landed gently in front of Hitomi. "Four minutes and twenty-seven seconds, I believe. That makes my twelfth consecutive victory."

Hitomi sighed. "Are you sure you're not using your ability?"

"Of course not. That would defeat the purpose." Kahoru turned and leaned against the wall of the alley, opening her red book to the last page with silver letters on it. "This is the last question I asked the records."

Hitomi stared at the paper. 'What is the nature of Hitomi Shizuki's magical powers?' was written in an elegant flowing hand at the very top of the page. Stiff, sharp letters covered the rest of the page, describing the details of her magic with incredible thoroughness.

"Before that, I asked about you," Kahoru said. She snapped the book shut, banishing it in a flash of silver light. "Well, it's a bit like wikipedia. If I don't discipline myself, I ask question after question in response to the answers it provides."

Hitomi nodded. "I see. In any case, if you aren't cheating, that means it's my magical presence that is the problem, right? But what do you want me to do? I can hide in my normal clothes, I suppose."

"That would defeat the point of the exercise," Kahoru said. She pushed herself off the wall, stepping sideways and looking down at Hitomi. She pressed her right hand against the wall above Hitomi's head. Her body, clad in flowing silver, blocked Hitomi's way, leaving the younger girl with nowhere to back away to hide from that imposing gaze. "Hide your presence. I'm asking something unreasonable of you. I can't conceal my presence. Only Ritsuko can do that with her negation. But if you can't learn to do the same thing, you're of no use to me."

Hitomi twisted her neck, turning her head away. "So what should I do?"

Kahoru put her left hand under Hitomi's chin, forcing the younger girl to look at her again. Her diamond soul gem glittered on the back of hand. "You're talentless, so there's not much to hide. Magic is hope and emotion. So try and keep a tight reign on those two things, without throwing them away. You should be capable of that state of mind."

"You're asking for me to do the impossible," Hitomi said.

"I believe in you," Kahoru said. Her eyes were bloody marbles, unblinking, beautiful and so cold. She smirked, letting go of Hitomi's chin.

Hitomi folded her arms, looking down slightly. She didn't know where to put her eyes. "I think I understand what you want from me now."

"Are you dissatisfied?" Kahoru said. "Did you wish for a more flashy power?"

"No, it's fine." Hitomi frowned. "I don't care what method I use. Just as long as I can fight with it, that's all I ask."

"Good. That's how a weakling should be." Kahoru touched Hitomi's chin with one long finger before stepping back and giving the younger girl space to breathe. "No one aside from me takes you seriously, you know. But if you can master this single skill, you can fight the demon prince. You'd become someone of great use, someone who would always be welcome by my side."

"I have Kyousuke and my family here," Hitomi said. Her cheeks were flushed despite herself, relief plain on her face as Kahoru backed away. "I don't intend to become your lackey."

"I know. This is just a coincidental alliance," Kahoru said. She folded her arms, a smile still playing about her lips. "Our interests align, that's all. I'm not silly enough to think you're doing as I say because you respect me."

Hitomi nodded. "And the demon prince is the same, right? You're not doing this to save people."

"I love saving people, in abstract terms," Kahoru said. "But it's a problem of risk and reward, you know. No one can save everyone who needs saving, so I have to pick my fights carefully. If I get myself killed, then plenty of people will die down the road without me there to protect them."

"I don't think even that number of people would justify letting this city slide into ruin," Hitomi said. "But regardless of the risk, you're fighting here. That's something I don't understand."

"I want the demon prince's remnants," Kahoru said. "That's all there is to it."

Hitomi frowned. "I doubt that."

"Don't get cheeky with me." Kahoru cocked her head, closing her eyes. "Let's begin again. One. Two. Three. Four."

Hitomi turned and ran, racing further into the dark alley. She jumped on top of a dusty red-brick building with one smooth leap, her magic flashing around her feet. With smooth, practised movements she raced across the rooftops, putting as much distance as possible between her and Kahoru as she looked around, searching for a suitable hiding place. "It's okay," she said, her voice soft and calm. "I know I'm just a pawn to her, Sayaka. But that's fine. I'm a piece she needs to promote, so I'll go along with it. That's fine, right?"

She listened to the answer that came from somewhere inside her heart and pressed on, leaping from the roof of a small shop and landing on the pavement below. She ran forwards without hesitation, disappearing into the car-park at the back of the shopping centre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Absolute Pride**

Homura stepped into the lounge, blinking in surprise as she saw Kyouko playing cards with Chiaki and Yuma. "Good afternoon."

"Hi. Sorry to intrude," Chiaki said. "We're just bored right now."

"Hi." Kyouko frowned. "How did it go?"

"I was able to get hold of her, but nothing came of it," Homura said. "Ritsuko is set in her ways, to say the least."

"I thought so. Well, we'll settle this with power," Kyouko said. "Do you want to play? We're almost finished with this round."

"No, thanks," Homura said. "I have some things to work out, so I'll be up in my room."

Kyouko frowned. "You usually work here, right? We can move to give you space."

"It's fine," Homura said. She walked towards the stairs.

"Then I'll call you when it's dinner." Kyouko watched her friend leave, the pendulum swinging over-head with a sharp, regular swishing sound.

"She's a serious person," Chiaki said. "I don't envy her, if she has to deal with those older girls on even terms."

"She's a match for them," Kyouko said. She placed down another card in the middle of the table, hardly paying attention to the game. "Just as long as she doesn't over-do it."

"You look worried," Chiaki said. She took the penultimate card, flipping it over. It was the same suit as the last card. The three girls raced to place their hands over the face-up cards in the centre of the table.

Kyouko scowled. She had been slowest. She reluctantly took the remaining cards in the middle of the circle, adding them to her pile of collected cards. "Of course I'm worried. She always over-does it, and now she's trying to do everything by herself again. I'm just glad I'll be fighting with her against Ritsuko."

"I win," Yuma said. Her pile of cards was the smallest on the table.

"Well done," Chiaki said, smiling at the younger girl. She gathered up the cards, beginning to shuffle them again. "It looks like it'll be tough. Ritsuko's pretty old for a magical girl. I guess she has experience as well as talent."

"Age has nothing to do with it," Kyouko said. "They aren't necessarily any more experienced than we are, depending on when they signed a contract with Kyubey."

"I suppose so," Chiaki said. She smiled, catching Kyouko's wandering gaze. "Well, we should probably get going. Mind if I leave my food in your fridge?"

"Go ahead," Kyouko said. "But there's no rush. Feel free to stay."

"It's fine," Chiaki said. She placed the shuffled deck of cards in front of Kyouko. "If you're worried about her, go and talk to her."

Kyouko bit her lip. "It's not important. She'll brush me off even if I go and say something, you know."

"Maybe. But if you're worried, it's best to do something about it rather than sit and fret," Chiaki said. She smiled. "Magical girls should treasure their friends, you know."

"I know," Kyouko said. "Well, don't go worrying about it. I'll look after her."

"I'm sure you will." Chiaki stood. "We'll see you later. Let's go, Yuma."

"Bye-bye." Yuma waved, following Chiaki out of the room.

Kyouko watched them leave, then headed up-stairs. Chiaki's good girl act really hadn't changed, after all. She knocked on the door of Homura's room. "Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead." Homura didn't look up as Kyouko entered. She was hunched over her desk, tapping her pen against the edge of the pad of paper in front of her. "What is it?"

"I was just checking to see how you were," Kyouko said. She sat on the edge of Homura's bed, watching her friend from behind. "Chiaki and Yuma have gone home, so I'm free right now."

"I see." Homura rubbed her forehead with her left hand. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy. Coming up with a strategy to deal with Ritsuko is not easy. I have some ideas, but I can't find any certain ways to proceed."

"Fights are uncertain things," Kyouko said. "The best plan in the world will only help so much."

"I know, but plans help. If we want to defeat her cleanly, I need to come up with something." Homura sighed. "I've watched her fight twice now, but honestly, I don't know if she has any weaknesses at all. Just how broad an ability is 'negation'?"

"You can control space, right?" Kyouko smirked. "I don't think you lose to her when it comes to having an outrageous power."

"Yes, but if she can negate my control of space, it's hardly a great advantage." Homura paused for a moment, her brow furrowed. "Like I said, I have some ideas, but nothing decisive. And there must be something decisive, some genuine weakness. Otherwise there's no way Kahoru and Hitomi would be able to defeat Ritsuko."

"Isn't Kahoru just planning to carry Hitomi?" Kyouko said. "She thinks she can win one on one, and just used the partner thing to provoke Ritsuko and make her commit to the fight. Something like that?"

"Maybe. But I can't imagine how Kahoru could win that fight," Homura said. "She's talented, but they're not comparable. Unless she doesn't know about Ritsuko's true strength, I suppose. But if she has knowledge magic, surely she must know?"

Kyouko shrugged. "Aren't you over-thinking this? Nothing will come of speculating randomly, you know."

"I'm not speculating randomly," Homura snapped. "I need to think about this if we want to win."

"If you're stuck, why don't you take a break?" Kyouko said. "Come back to this later when you've cleared your head."

"I don't have time."

"Yes, you do." Kyouko sighed. "You haven't had a rest since we left school, have you?"

"I'm fine. I've been through worse than this in the past," Homura said.

"That's not the issue here." Kyouko looked away. "How do you actually feel? If you're really feeling completely fine, I'll leave you be. But I'm not convinced."

Homura paused for a few moments. "I'm feeling rather frazzled," she admitted. "But I can handle it."

"You've done enough work for now. I'll tag along with you, so let's go do something," Kyouko said. "Come back to this later and then see how you feel."

Homura sighed, putting her pen down. "You shouldn't tempt me."

"Sorry." Kyouko stood up, approaching the desk. She placed a hand awkwardly on Homura's shoulder. "But let's take it easy. Stress is a terminal illness for a magical girl."

"I suppose so." Homura's shoulders were stiff and tense. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have so much to do."

"I know. But don't be afraid to ask for help," Kyouko said. "I'm pretty good at fighting, you know. Mami's the same. I'm sure we could contribute to this plan of yours."

"I suppose so." Homura turned her rotating chair, facing Kyouko. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Kyouko said. She met Homura's gaze, frowning. "Let's just go out and have some fun, I guess. I've had a stressful few days myself."

"Have fun where?" Homura asked. "We never did exactly agree on how to spend our free time."

"Anywhere." Kyouko stepped backwards, smiling. "Just trust me and go out, okay?"

"Very well." Homura closed her eyes. "If you think this will help."

The pair wandered through the city, moving from the busy streets into the shopping centre without any particular destination in mind. Homura kept pace with Kyouko, explaining the finer points of the maths they had studied at school. To her own surprise, this meaningless excursion was at least relaxing. Hitomi was difficult company under the circumstances, and always had to be treated with care. And the outsiders were just as awkward, people to be treated diplomatically and respectfully. Not friends by any means. Kyouko was different. After everything that had happened, Homura felt she could lower her guard around Kyouko. They could pretend to be normal together. It was an odd kind of role-playing, a sort of game, where they stared at shop windows and talked about school. They pretended the hollow normal lives they wore like shells to protect themselves was something more than just a mask. It was a bitter-sweet pretence, at least for Homura. The more she pretended and the more she enjoyed this time, the more she wished she could have lived that lie herself. A normal life was so far away from how she was now.

Kyouko caught Homura's arm as they drifted towards the arcade, smiling. "Let's go. It's been a while since I last played here, after all."

Homura nodded. "Sure." She glanced at Kyouko's cheerful expression, frowning slightly.

"What?" Kyouko asked, noticing her friend's scrutiny.

"No, nothing," Homura said, looking away guiltily. "I'm just surprised you can be so carefree."

"That's how I am. Taking life seriously is a bad idea, in my experience," Kyouko said. She began to walk faster, dragging Homura after her. "We're taking our first break in ages, you know. Don't look so serious."

"Sorry," Homura said. She glanced at the back of Kyouko's head. "Perhaps I should try to be more like you."

"I don't know. You can do things I can't," Kyouko said, raising her voice as the noise of the arcade washed around them. "You're a more serious person than I am. That has a good and a bad side."

"I think you're more serious than you say you are," Homura replied.

"Maybe." Kyouko let go of Homura's hand as she stopped in front of her favourite game, Dog Drug Reinforcement. She tilted her head back, grinning. "But I know how to relax from time to time. I'll be right back." She leapt onto the platform, pulling a few spare coins from her pocket and putting them into the machine. Within moments, she was nodding her head in time with the music, watching the screen with a slight smile.

Homura stood behind her, watching Kyouko as she played just as flawlessly as before. Kyouko's legs moved swiftly and smoothly from position to position without any wasted movement. It was a strangely beautiful sight.

"Did Ritsuko say anything that upset you?" Kyouko asked as she danced. "She doesn't exactly strike me as the friendly type."

"There was nothing major," Homura said. "She's someone who claims to have a strong sense of duty, but she's not willing to lead us. That hypocrisy was something I found aggravating."

"Why would Ritsuko be expected to lead us?" Kyouko asked. "She's strong, but that's all she is. She has a terrible personality. She probably knows that herself, to an extent. She doesn't suit the job at all."

"I'm sure she has experience," Homura said. "A lot of experience. That matters more. I don't have any charisma myself, so I don't have anything but experience to offer either."

"I don't know about that. I think your strong points as a leader are understated, that's all," Kyouko said. Sweat beaded her brow as she continued to move. "I'm not backing you blindly. I think you're best for the job, straight up."

"Thank you." Homura frowned. "I respect your opinion. That's why I'm going forwards with this. Otherwise I would be tempted to let Kahoru take charge."

"Why?" Kyouko asked. "You don't know her, right?"

"No, but she's confident. I don't have the same confidence." Homura ran her hands through her hair, shaking it out. "Ritsuko reminded me of how I used to be, perhaps. Someone whose many bad experiences have left her too afraid to do anything but fight alone."

"You're different from that now," Kyouko said. "So don't worry about it."

Homura nodded. "I hope so. In any case, I decided to oppose Kahoru. If we're doing it, let's win."

"Agreed," Kyouko said. "I'll be right there with you. Don't sweat it."

Homura nodded. Standing here and watching Kyouko like this gave her a strong sense of deja vu. In the past, they'd made an arrangement together here. And that arrangement had ended in ruin and Kyouko's death. Of course, worrying about that would be ridiculous superstition. But if the demon prince was the Walpurgis Night of this world, she might yet see the same scenes again. That was an unbearable thought.

Kyouko turned as the song ended, her perfect score flashing on the screen behind her. She offered Homura her hand. "Come on. You play too."

Homura blinked. "I can't play games like this."

"Just give it a try," Kyouko said. "You'll probably enjoy it."

Homura met her gaze, pausing uncertainly for a second. Then she reached out, taking Kyouko's hand and stepping onto the platform next to Kyouko. "Very well." She struggled through a song on the easiest difficulty, frowning with concentration. "You make this look easier than it is," she said eventually.

"It's because I've played a lot," Kyouko said. "Practise is fundamental, right? Don't worry about it, it's just for fun."

"It still irritates me," Homura said. She threw herself into the next song, eyes narrow as she stared at the screen. By the time they'd finished she was completely out of breath, her cheeks flushed with the exertion.

"Not bad for a beginner," Kyouko said. "But honestly, you were taking this very seriously, weren't you?"

"I can't help it," Homura said, glaring at Kyouko. "You said it yourself, that's just how I am."

"I wasn't criticising you." Kyouko dragged Homura by the sleeve again, heading for a shooting game. "Anyway, we're just getting started. Let's try co-op, shall we?"

"Fine." Homura inserted money into the machine, picking up the light gun and hefting it. "This thing has no weight to it."

"Don't worry about it." Kyouko raised her own light gun as the game began, deftly firing on the enemy.

Homura frowned, taking a smooth two-handed stance and opening fire. Her eyes roved over the screen as she tracked the variety of targets, killing the enemies without missing a single shot before firing off-screen to reload. "The reload times are rather absurd. If only it was this simple in real life."

"Don't say things liable to get you arrested." Kyouko frowned. "Hey, leave some for me."

"I'm just being efficient," Homura said.

Kyouko frowned as they blazed through the first level. "You've played games like this before, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't," Homura said. "But this is much easier for me than the dancing game, I suppose."

"Apparently," Kyouko said, scowling. "You're better than I am."

Homura smirked. "Now who is taking this too seriously?"

After playing a few more games, they headed to the usual restaurant for dinner. Homura ate her burger with small, careful bites, frowning thoughtfully.

Kyouko toyed with her food. She watched Homura carefully as she searched for words. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you. I do appreciate it."

"It's fine," Homura said. "Why are you raising this so suddenly?"

"Well, you know. It's been a few days now," Kyouko said. Her finger traced a circle across the table in front of her. "We've had a lot going on and all, so I almost forgot about it."

"Well, don't worry about it," Homura said. "I'm far more worried about Ritsuko, Hitomi and the demon prince."

"I know." Kyouko paused for a moment. "I'm not sure how to put this, but is it okay if I stay with you from now on, as well?" She looked away. "I know I was supposed to stay with Mami every other week, and I'll keep doing that if you prefer. It's not as if I have anything against her. It's just that going back and forth between the two of you is hard work, and I'm getting used to staying with you."

Homura blinked, studying Kyouko's expression carefully. "I don't mind. It's actually pleasant to have someone else in that empty house."

Kyouko smiled with relief, picking up her burger again. "I see. I'll take you up on that offer, then. Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome," Homura said.

"In any case, Mami is pretty together, and she'll be fine without me," Kyouko said, meeting Homura's eyes. "But you have sloppy habits, so I feel like I have to take care of you."

"I resent that," Homura said. "I can live just fine by myself. The things you are so picky about aren't very important in the grand scheme of things."

"Maybe, but it's just how I was raised, you know," Kyouko said. "My mum was pretty strict about this stuff."

Homura nodded, searching for a way to bridge the awkward silence that followed those words. "My parents never cared much about that sort of thing. They relied on a house-maid to come in every so often and keep things clean."

"I can believe it, given how you act," Kyouko said. "So your family is pretty rich, then?"

"Rich enough to leave me in a flat with enough money to live on and not notice the expense," Homura said. "Which is convenient for me."

"I guess it would be," Kyouko said. "What are your parents doing? Working overseas?"

"My dad is in Tokyo, I think," Homura said. "My mother was in Kyoto, last I heard. None of us are really in contact with each other."

"That's pretty terrible," Kyouko said. "And they call themselves parents?"

"My parents lost interest in me after I entered the hospital," Homura said. "Frankly, that's for the best, in the end. They despise each other. Given that I've ended up as a magical girl, I rather appreciate the freedom they've given me to do as I please."

"Most girls our age would crumble under that freedom," Kyouko observed. "Especially if they were magical girls."

"Perhaps. But I always had a clear objective in mind, until very recently," Homura said. "I suppose that kept me grounded. It sounds like a sob story, and I certainly resented my parents for their neglect before, but right now, I really am fine with it."

"If you say so," Kyouko said. "Though I suspect you miss them more than you're admitting. I still miss my mum."

Homura shrugged. "I'm sure. But our lives have been very different, and you also enjoy your freedom, right?"

"Sort of," Kyouko said. "It's fun, but it's also hollow. Freedom without purpose really isn't as great as it sounds."

"Well, we have a purpose now," Homura said.

"Yeah," Kyouko said. "Though it's so big I wonder if it'll crush us. That's why we need to stop and breathe every now and then. I don't know about you, but if I didn't have breaks, I'd go mad." She dug into her chips with relish.

"You're right. I'm probably the same." Homura ate slowly. "But before, there wasn't anyone who could tell me to stop. That may be why everything became so messed up and fell apart, time after time."

"This is different from back then," Kyouko said. "You're not fighting alone any more. Remember that."

"I know." Homura closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Kyouko blinked, her cheeks flushing red. "You're welcome."

The pair finished their meal then headed home. Homura stopped as they entered the pendulum room. "Shall we do it now? Coming up with our battle plan to deal with Ritsuko."

"Fine by me," Kyouko said. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Then let's do it. Wait right here." Homura headed upstairs, returning with her notes. She placed the pad of paper on the table between them, sitting down opposite Kyouko. The pendulum swung over-head. "Ritsuko fights with an extending naginata and her negation magic. Since she can wield her naginata with her right hand alone, no matter how ridiculously long it gets, and cast her magic with her left, she can attack in two directions at once. That combination is the basis of her ability to fight huge numbers of demons alone."

"I have an extending spear and you have space magic," Kyouko said. "We break even, and that's ignoring your bow."

"Quite." Homura smiled. "She's an experienced fighter, and she is very mobile. Above all, she has an overwhelming talent that lets her use her magic again and again. But when I think about it calmly, we have advantages over her. I've seen her fight twice, and you have seen her fight once. But she has never seen us fight. Even if, in the worst case, she knows our powers and fighting styles from Kahoru, she hasn't seen them with her own eyes. Words on a page only go so far to describe combat."

Kyouko nodded. "Yeah. And her naginata skills may be great, but they're not that different from my spear techniques. On top of that, her extension only works in a straight line, while my extension can curve. She's more talented than I am, sure, but I think I can fight her. If nothing else, if she tries to fight me in melee combat with only one hand, I can win."

Homura nodded. "That's reassuring. And I think that point touches on the crux. We have to fight effectively in combination, constantly splitting her attention throughout the battle. If she gets to focus on one of us alone, even for a moment, she will seize that chance."

Kyouko grinned. "But if we both pile on the pressure together, we can win, right?"

"That's my hope," Homura said. "Now, let's discuss how we make it happen."

Later that evening, the magical girls gathered on the river-bank at the very edge of town. Kahoru stood on the slope overlooking the river, folding her arms. Hitomi kept close to the older girl, as did Yurino and Aiko. All three looked small in comparison to Kahoru, her sister alone coming near her in height. "I'm hoping for a good fight," Kahoru said. She clicked her fingers, her silver jacket materialising around her. "A good, clean fight. If it looks like someone's going to die, we'll make a move."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Homura stood close to the river, her bow held casually in her hand.

Chiaki sat on the slope, holding Yuma as the young girl leaned against her. "A quick fight would be nice. Yuma's up past her bed-time." They were both clad in their costumes, magic glittering from their respective soul gems.

"We'll see what we can do." Kyouko grinned, pointing at Chiaki. "This time I'll be fighting back! Get your kid to watch and learn."

"Chiaki's still stronger than you," Yuma said. She yawned.

Mami stood next to Chiaki, her arms folded. "Good luck, both of you."

"Thanks," Kyouko said.

Homura simply nodded, her gaze already fixed on their opponent.

Ritsuko stood alone, her white cloak hanging from her shoulders. She grounded the base of her naginata in front of her, staring past the blade to her opponents. "Come whenever you like. Let's get this over with."

Homura raised her bow, drawing back the string. "Fine by me." Her wings flourished behind her as she let fly with her arrow.

Kyouko vanished, materialising behind Ritsuko and thrusting her spear towards the older girl's back.

Ritsuko reacted without hesitation, twisting her body to parry the spear with her naginata while continuing to point her left hand at Homura. Wind twisted around her fingers as the purple arrow vanished an instant before it struck her. Her negation erupted outwards in a wave, disintegrating the grass as the formless sphere reached for Homura.

Homura took off a moment before the sphere struck home, flying high above Ritsuko and sending another arrow lashing down towards her opponent. Kyouko simultaneously pressed in, driving her spear viciously against Ritsuko's guard. Ritsuko twisted her body again, Kyouko's spear vanishing a moment before impact. The naginata spun in Ritsuko's hand as she pointed it towards Homura, the blade erupting upwards towards the flying girl. Homura's arrow twisted in mid-air, curving around the blade and plunging towards its target. Ritsuko's eyes widened and she threw herself sideways, but the arrow cut into her arm, drawing blood. She grimaced, the cut vanishing in an instant. In the next moment she slid her feet sideways, turning with her dodge and swinging her naginata towards a startled, disarmed Kyouko. Kyouko threw herself backwards, rolling just out of reach of the vicious counter-attack and rising. Her spear rematerialised in a flash of red light. Homura closed in rapidly from above, unleashing another arrow. Her wings surged forwards, closing in on Ritsuko's back from both sides.

The grass was torn away by the cleansing wind. Homura's arrow and her wings alike faded away, the black-haired girl falling from the sky with her eyes wide. Kyouko jumped backwards, putting as much distance between her and her opponent as possible. Her spear erupted, twisting around the extending naginata blade and dragging it down into the ground. Ritsuko pulled her naginata free and retracted it, taking flight and shooting straight towards Homura. Homura recreated her wings, pulling back her bow and firing an arrow while upside down. The purple bolt struck true, reflecting the naginata blade a moment before it cut into her body. Ritsuko flew tightly around Homura, raising her left hand. Her eyes widened as Kyouko materialised in mid-air behind her, swinging her extended spear. Ritsuko broke away a moment before the blade struck her back, taking her distance. She raised her left hand, aiming for Kyouko as the girl fell, before breaking off as Homura's arrow shot towards her face. The purple arrow vanished a moment before it struck home. Kyouko landed deftly, swinging the foreshortened haft of her spear with both hands. The curled, whip-like blade shot upwards, flying towards Ritsuko.

Kahoru smiled, watching as the white magical girl flew sideways, looking in vain for any available cover. "Honestly, those kids aren't too bad. Look closely, Aiko, Hitomi. This is how ordinary magical girls should fight Ritsuko Higashikuni."

The battle proceeded with blistering speed, Homura outpacing Ritsuko and forcing her out of the air with an unrelenting barrage of arrows. Ritsuko twisted like a snake, fending off Kyouko's vicious strikes with her naginata and constantly turning to move into open space. Her negation warded off Homura's unrelenting attacks from above, but her counter-attacks consistently fell short of the mark. After several minutes fighting, she was on all-out defence, fluidly moving from position to position on the open space around the river.

"You're going to be in trouble if Homura wins, aren't you, sister?" Yurino said.

Kahoru glanced at her sister, winking. "Just who do you think is winning right now?"

Kyouko gasped for breath, sweat pouring down her face. Her soul gem was muddied with heavy corruption. She raised her spear with stiff arms, launching another thrust. "Is this all the strongest magical girl has?"

"I'll admit, you two are persistent," Ritsuko said, battering the spear away with her naginata. Her counter-attack flickered out, her blade cutting towards Kyouko's chest with blistering speed. She smiled as Kyouko barely dodged out of reach, her blade extending and slamming against the haft of Kyouko's spear. "But that's all." The soul gem in her forehead was relatively clear.

Homura fired an arrow towards Kahoru's back, her arrow twisting wildly in mid-air and curving around the savage wind. She gritted her teeth as Ritsuko dodged the arrow with a smooth sway, raising her left hand and curving the arrow back towards her foe. But Ritsuko cut through the arrow with a single stroke of her naginata, following through and slamming the weapon against the side of Kyouko's guard. Homura bit her lip. "Kyouko, now!"

"Sure. I was thinking the same thing." Kyouko planted her feet decisively, lowering her guard and swinging two-handed at Ritsuko.

Ritsuko blocked with her naginata, pressing her left arm against the haft of her weapon to absorb the weight of the blow. "Nothing new." She slid her foot backwards. Her eyes widened as Homura materialised around her, aiming an arrow at her back. Wind erupted around her as she frantically unleashed her full power.

Homura's wings curled tightly inwards, shielding her and Kyouko alike as her full power clashed with Ritsuko's negation. She struggled to pull back her bow-string. Her wings dissolved, the wind fading away in the same instant.

Ritsuko rounded on her, swinging her naginata one handed at Homura's body. "I'll credit you for outlasting my negation, but this ends here!"

Homura slid her feet backwards, pulling her bow taut and parrying the blade with the point of her purple arrow. "I agree."

Kyouko emerged from the cloak of the dissolving white wings, riding the blade of her gigantic final spear. "Here I go!" Her enormous spear crashed downwards, threatening to crush her enemy.

Ritsuko spun on the spot, wind erupting around her as she plunged to meet the spear-head. The gigantic weapon disintegrated around her as she met Kyouko head-on, her naginata erupting through the younger girl's chest in a single moment and tearing out of the other side of her body in a spray of blood. In the same instant, Homura's purple arrow plunged through Ritsuko's back, felling her in one shot.

Homura lowered her bow, running forwards with her eyes wide in shock. "Kyouko!" She teleported to her friend's side, supporting her body and staring at the wound with wide-eyed disbelief.

Chiaki stood in an instant, jumping down the slope in a single bound with Yuma in her arms. "Now! Heal her!"

"I will!" Yuma raised her hands, emerald light erupting around them as they began to heal Kyouko's gaping wound.

Homura's head fell forwards, her eyes wide with relief. "Thank god."

Kahoru smirked as she watched from the slope above the fray. "Homura, eyes behind you."

Homura looked limply behind her, her eyes widening in shock.

Ritsuko slammed her balled left fist against the ground as she struggled to rise, blood pouring from her chest wound and staining her white costume. She coughed, a desperate rasp that shook her body, her soul gem shot through with rapidly rising corruption. "As if I would lose to this. As if I would lose to you." She forced herself to rise on trembling legs, pressing her left hand against her chest. Her wound closed but didn't entirely fade away, the darkness in the gem in her forehead intensifying. She raised her naginata with her right hand. "Nothing... nothing is settled yet."

Homura rose, glancing briefly at Kyouko before checking her own soul gem. The purple jewel was shot through with curled, twisting corruption. Then she stared across at her opponent, her eyes taking everything in. "Wait. If we go any further than this, it'll be seriously dangerous. One or both of us might die."

"I don't care about that." Ritsuko lowered her left hand from her torn jacket, her ragged breathing interrupting her for a moment. "That doesn't mean I will bow my head to you."

Homura glanced behind her, meeting Kyouko's gaze as her friend's eyes flickered open. "Kyouko, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Kyouko said. She sat up, blinking and glancing at Chiaki. "I feel fine. Did we win?"

"She's still standing before my eyes," Homura said. "And she still wants to fight."

Kyouko smiled. "I get it. Do what you have to do."

"Kyouko can't fight any more, since she was saved by Yuma," Kahoru said. "But since Ritsuko healed herself with her own power, she has a right to continue. If you want to settle it with her, Homura, be my guest. One more push and it'll be your victory."

Homura frowned, meeting Ritsuko's gaze. "I acknowledge my loss."

Ritsuko met Homura's eyes for a wordless moment before turning her head away. She drove the blade of her naginata into the ground, leaning against the haft as she caught her breath.

Homura's legs folded under her. She struggled to catch her breath. "Tend to us, please." Chiaki, Aiko and Mami ran forwards, offering remnants to the three exhausted magical girls.

Kahoru breathed out, smiling. "That was close. For a moment, I thought they'd really done it. But it looks like I was correct to bet on Ritsuko's pride."

Hitomi frowned, studying the exhausted magical girl. "Her stamina is incredible, but however I look at it, that was pretty reckless of her."

"Well, she's an idiot." Kahoru ran a hand through her silver hair. "She always has been."

Mami ran forwards, pressing remnants against Homura's soul gem. "Are you okay? That battle was far too serious for a game like this."

"I'm fine. I know I worried you, but I came into this battle with a completely serious mind-set myself." Homura closed her eyes. "I'm satisfied with this result, though it is frustrating."

"You did the right thing," Mami said. "Everyone here understands that."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Thank you." Homura scrambled up, walking slowly towards Ritsuko. "Thank you for the fight. No hard feelings." She offered her hand to the fallen girl.

Ritsuko leaned away from Aiko as the younger girl drained her soul gem of corruption, snorting. "Likewise." She ignored the offered hand, forcing herself to stand up with her own strength. "You're pretty good. Now I can understand why Kahoru was so enthusiastic about you. But when all is said and done, you couldn't beat me two-on-one. Don't forget that."

Homura sighed, lowering her hand. "I know. But don't forget I chose not to fight, either."

"The result is all that matters," Ritsuko said. She met Homura's gaze. "History loves winners and despises losers. Nothing comes of losing with honour."

"I agree to a point," Homura said. "But there are unacceptable means, and there are conflicts it is acceptable to lose. Trying to win every single battle is suicide."

Ritsuko snorted. "Well, let's agree to disagree on that. I'll see you around." She banished her magic, turning and walking away.

"Good-bye." Homura watched the older girl leave with steady, unblinking eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Playing the Villain**

The next morning, Homura's breakfast was interrupted by the door-bell ringing. She left the lounge and opened the front door, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the low, slanted light of the morning sun. The Hoshino sisters stood on the doorstep with an empty street behind them.

"Good morning," Kahoru said, waving with her left hand. "Mind if we come in?"

"Good morning," Yurino echoed, smiling at Homura.

"Good morning," Homura said. She frowned, studying the pair. A moment later she stepped back. "Come in."

"Thanks." Kahoru followed Homura inside, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She grinned at Homura. "Actually, I was hoping to score a free breakfast. I spent half of our food money on that crepe the other day, you know."

"You should be more subtle about that, Kahoru," Yurino said. "You'll offend Homura."

"I'm not offended," Homura said. She led them to the lounge. The pendulum swung slowly overhead as she sat down in her seat again.

"Hi," Kyouko said, looking at the newcomers. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for free food," Kahoru repeated.

"Well, you're not having any," Kyouko said. "Food is precious, you know."

"It's fine," Homura said. "Could you please get them breakfast, Kyouko?"

Kyouko sighed, standing up. "Fine. I'll be right back." She shot Kahoru a suspicious look before heading for the kitchen.

"Just as I'd expect of you, you're polite," Kahoru said, sitting down easily opposite Homura. "Even when I'm impolite."

"What do you want?" Homura asked. "I imagine you came here with a purpose in mind."

"Not particularly," Kahoru said. "Well, I suppose I should congratulate you for last night's performance. You exceeded my already high expectations. It was a beautiful fight."

"When all is said and done, we still lost," Homura said.

"Quite," Kahoru said. "But it was an impressive way to lose. You chose to fight by the river-bank to avoid giving Ritsuko any cover to work with, I assume?"

Homura nodded. "Playing hide-and-seek with the girl who can hide her presence is a losing proposition, after all."

"Indeed. That was clever," Kahoru said. "Your coordination and continuous attacks on her from several angles was also impressive. I'm not being sarcastic."

"Thank you," Homura said.

"With that in mind, I hope you'll take this as constructive criticism," Kahoru said. "But if you had pointed your bow at Ritsuko's head after shooting her through the back, it would have been your victory." She smirked, leaning her chin on her hand. "Though I guess that's easier said and done, given the state Kyouko was in at that point."

"I let my guard down," Homura said. "I'm aware of that myself. It won't happen again."

"Glad to hear it," Kahoru said. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure Ritsuko was impressed by your strength. Aiko certainly was. So don't get depressed over the outcome."

"I'm fine," Homura said. "I never saw it as a particularly crucial fight to begin with."

"Glad to hear it," Kahoru said.

"Sorry for the wait," Kyouko said, returning with more food and putting the plates in front of the two sisters. "Compliments of the chef." She glared at Kahoru before returning to her own breakfast.

"Cheers," Kahoru said. She began to eat.

"Sorry about this," Yurino said. "My sister is always like this."

"Like I said, I don't mind," Homura said.

"Relax, Yuri. If she says it's fine, it's fine," Kahoru said. "Anyway, I also came here because I think it's about time we do something about recruiting Oriko Mikuni."

"I see," Homura said. "How do you think we should proceed?"

"Oriko is a paranoid sort of girl," Kahoru said. "If too many magical girls turn up on her door-step, she'll take it as a threat. I'm busy doing preparations with Hitomi, so I can't do it. But I will send Yurino with a letter from me. Hopefully that will be persuasive."

"I see," Homura said. She gave Yurino a doubtful look.

"Of course, I've already asked Chiaki to tag along with her," Kahoru said. "Since she strangely gets along with that pair. I think one more girl would be best, though. I wanted to ask you, Kyouko."

"Why me?" Kyouko asked. "If you have your magic book, you should know I'm not very good at diplomacy."

"We need a representative of Mitakihara to tag along," Kahoru said. "Homura's too strong, so Oriko would react badly." She glanced sidelong at Kyouko. "Given Oriko is a dangerous person, I think you're more suitable than Mami for the job."

Kyouko snorted. "I see. Well, I can play bad cop any day of the week, but you're not leader yet. What do you think, Homura?"

"Well, you do have school," Homura said. "That's my main concern."

"She can miss a day of school," Kahoru said. "I'm letting Yuri skip school with me for the duration of this mission, you know."

"Though she home-schools me when she's not busy doing other things," Yurino said.

"Quite. But surely it can wait until after school?" Homura said.

"I want this done sooner rather than later, given Oriko and Kirika will need time to pack up and leave," Kahoru said. "We're running out of time, you know."

"I suppose so," Homura said. "It can't be helped, then. It's true that recruiting that pair would be useful, provided they cooperate rather than making trouble. But do be careful, Kyouko."

"I'll be fine," Kyouko said. "So yeah, I'll do it, I guess. But if it's just delivering a letter, I can do that myself. No need to let your kid sister wander into danger."

"I don't mind," Yurino said. "It's something Kahoru wants me to do, so I'll happily do it."

"Quite. Well, think of Yurino as the cute representative of me and my little clique," Kahoru said. "She's there to make up the numbers. The food is excellent, by the way."

"Glad to hear it," Kyouko said, glowering at the older girl.

After school, the improvised diplomatic mission met up and walked towards the station. They picked their way through the crowded city streets, looking for all the world like a group of friends going shopping. Yuma alone looked out of place as she gripped Chiaki's hand, watching Yurino suspiciously.

Yurino waved at the young girl, beaming at her. "Ah, she's so cute. I wish I had a little sister." She was the tallest of the group, just as long-limbed as her sister.

"Being the younger sister sounds better to me," Chiaki said. "Being the older sister is a lot of work, you know."

"Perhaps, but my older sister is so erratic I feel like being her younger sister is a lot of work," Yurino said. "I find it hard to keep up with her."

"She's certainly caused us a bunch of trouble," Kyouko said. "We're the ones finding it hard to keep up, you know."

"I'm sorry for that." Yurino held the straps of her backpack with both her hands, glancing at Kyouko. "But even if it's crazy or exhausting, everything Kahoru does is always for the best."

"What's with that?" Kyouko said. "Yuma can idolise Chiaki, she's a kid. But you should be old enough to question your sister."

"That's how it is, though," Yurino said. "Kahoru knows best."

"I think it's fine for sisters to be like that," Chiaki said. She squeezed Yuma's hand.

"No, it's weird," Kyouko said. "I had a sister back in the day, you know. We fought all the time about stupid things. That was fun, mind."

Yurino frowned. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Kyouko said.

"I reminded you of something I shouldn't have," Yurino said.

"Just what do you know about me?" Kyouko asked.

"I know everything my sister knows," Yurino said.

"I see. In any case, I don't care about stuff like that," Kyouko said. "I hate being treated with kid gloves. I'm just making conversation here, and I don't want to be patronised, least of all from someone whose sister stalked me with magic."

Chiaki looked between the pair, frowning.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Yurino smiled, looking away. "I know how hateful it is when people sugar-coat things."

"Sure. If you get it, it's fine," Kyouko said. "But you're a more obedient little sister than Miya ever was, all I'm saying."

"Well, the age gap is pretty extreme," Chiaki said. "How old are you two?"

"I'm fourteen," Yurino said. "My sister is eighteen."

"You're fourteen? I thought you were older than me, given your height." Kyouko frowned. "Anyway, normally, you'd think that would make you more likely to get into fights with each other rather than anything else."

"We used to get into the fights," Yurino said. "But it doesn't happen often any more."

"I see," Chiaki said. "Well, it's nice. I'm an only child, you know."

"I know," Yurino said. She smiled. "But you also have a sister, right?"

"Yeah." Chiaki ruffled Yuma's hair.

Finally, they managed to escape the crowded city centre, reaching the straight, wide road that eventually lead to the station. Lines of trees framed the road as they walked up the straight pavement, the glass dome of the station looming on the horizon.

Yurino glanced at the others. "Have you ever heard of Marfan syndrome?"

"Can't say I have," Kyouko said.

Chiaki nodded her agreement.

"It's a genetic disorder," Yurino said. "Kahoru and I both inherited it. That's why we're both so tall. My sister's case is relatively mild, but I was unlucky. My heart and lungs were both affected. My chest hurt all the time, I couldn't run properly, I got tired easily and every so often my heart would beat too fast or irregularly, stuff like that. It got worse and worse. I was hospitalised when I was twelve to try and deal with the problems. At that time, all the doctors were awkward around me, and my mother didn't tell me anything. It was my sister who told me that in the worst case, I might die."

"So your sister became a magical girl, right?" Chiaki said. "To save you."

Yurino nodded. "That's right." She smiled. "But she didn't wish to heal me. I can't remember the exact wording she used, but she wished for a method that humans could use to treat and resolve Marfan syndrome using their own medical techniques. Well, knowing my sister, her wish was long and very carefully worded, I'm sure. It probably sounded like a lawyer wrote it or something. But it worked. Using the method she had created with magic, the doctors could improve my condition, and now I can live freely. At the time, it was hailed as a miraculous medical break-through, and it's been propagated around the world."

"She's a great sister," Chiaki said. "But that really is a strange wish. Why didn't she wish Marfan syndrome out of existence, instead?"

"I don't know. But if I had to guess, it's because just doing that wouldn't advance human knowledge," Yurino said. "My sister became a magical girl to save me, and that alone would be enough for me to love her as long as I lived. But there probably aren't many people who could have made a clever wish like that."

"Maybe. But every magical girl makes a wish with good intentions," Kyouko said.. "It just doesn't always work out, in the end."

"Of course," Yurino said. "I admire magical girls in general. From my perspective, all of you are amazing."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kyouko said. "It's a pretty rubbish life, for the most part."

"I know. But all of you are brave." Yurino shrugged. "My sister puts on a show, but she she also finds it hard at times. She's talented and smart, so she survives. But she still suffers. I'm painfully aware of that. If it was my choice alone, I'd become a magical girl to help her fight. But Kahoru won't let me do that. Since she's accepted a life of fighting for my sake, I won't ever contradict her."

"I'm sure your sister doesn't want you to feel guilty," Chiaki said. "She made that wish so you could live a happy life, right?"

Kyouko snorted. "Regardless, it was her own choice. You aren't responsible."

"I know. But it's just how I feel," Yurino said. "Now I'm free and healthy, I want to support Kahoru. I won't let her become lonely or fall into despair. That's what I want to do right now."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Kyouko said. "But why are you telling us this?"

"I felt like it," Yurino said. "And Kahoru said I could. Since we know everyone's wishes, it's only fair, I think."

"This doesn't make it okay to spy on our pasts, you know," Kyouko said.

"Go easy on them," Chiaki said. "At least they're being consistent."

"I don't mind," Yurino said. "It's a fair point. In any case, now you know why I never fight with my sister. It's something I may not get another chance to say, so I thought I would go ahead and tell you all." She frowned. "If possible, I'd like it if other people could understand my sister."

"Well, she's better than Ritsuko, I'll give you that much," Kyouko said. "What's Ritsuko's story, anyway? You know, right?"

"I know," Yurino said. "But I can't tell you."

"I guess so," Kyouko said. "I wouldn't like it if you told her about me, after all."

They entered the station together, light filtering down through the glass roof as they joined the queue to buy tickets. They slipped anonymously through the mass of people, settling down on a bench at the far side of the platform. For the most part, the girls were moving in the opposite direction from everyone else, as commuters from outside the city streamed down the platforms as trains arrived, clad in suits and carrying briefcases. There were a handful of students as well.

"Are we sure they're still at Akihara?" Kyouko asked.

"Kahoru confirmed it with the records an hour ago," Yurino said. "I know where they are."

"Cool. I'd hate for this to be a wild goose chase," Kyouko said. "I suck at negotiations, though. What's the plan?"

"I know them best, so I'll do what I can," Chiaki said. She picked up Yuma, sitting the young girl on her lap. "You've been very patient. In a bit, we'll get to see Oriko and Kirika."

Yuma nodded. "That will be fun."

"I'm mostly just here to deliver my sister's letter," Yurino said. "The rest is up to you two."

Kyouko snorted. "I hope your sister slipped a fat check in that letter or something. Selling people on risking their lives is not exactly easy."

"Kahoru says it's possible to persuade them," Yurino said. "It should be fine."

"I doubt it'll be as easy as she makes it sound," Kyouko said, looking away. It had been a while since she last left Mitakihara. The sort of idle journey she'd once made every few days was oddly unfamiliar now.

The four girls played cards to while away the train journey. Chiaki stretched her arms, breathing deeply as they stepped out onto Akihara's high street. "Home sweet home. Where are we headed?"

"This way," Yurino said. She led the others into a small, posh hotel close to the station. The lobby was spacious and neat, with a dark wood sculpture of a strange female figure placed against the faux-marble pillar in the middle of the room. She approached the reception desk. "Hi, could you call Oriko Mikuni's room, please? We're friends who need to contact her."

"Very well," the receptionist said, smiling blankly. "Please wait a moment."

After a few seconds, she passed the phone to Yurino. Yurino took it with a smile, raising it to her mouth. "Good afternoon, Miss Mikuni. We're a group from Mitakihara who came to greet you. If you like, I can hand you over to Chiaki."

"No, that's fine." Oriko paused for a moment. "Who are you all?"

"My name is Yurino Hoshino. I'm a relative of someone with the same hobby as you, but I'm not a participant myself," Yurino said. "Chiaki and Yuma are people you already know. The final person is Kyouko Sakura."

"I see. Well, I was expecting something like this. Come on up. We're in Room 33, on the third floor."

"Thank you. We'll be there immediately." Yurino handed the phone back to the receptionist, walking towards the lifts. She beamed at the others as the silver doors closed and the lift began to move upwards. "See? If I do as Kahoru says, everything works out."

"Chiaki could have done that far quicker, if she knows the girl," Kyouko said. "You're over-complicating things."

"I wonder," Chiaki said. "Since you two are here, even I'd have to provide some explanations."

Kirika answered the door when they knocked, smirking at the small group. "Come in and sit down. Make this quick, though. Don't bore me."

The room was spacious and well-furnished, with a single king-sized bed. Oriko was seated by the table at the far side of the room, dressed in a fine white dress. She watched the group with careful eyes, putting a hand on Kirika's shoulder as the dark girl sat on her lap. "Be seated. It's good to see you again, Chiaki."

"Yeah," Chiaki said. She sat down on the edge of the bed, Yuma jumping up to imitate her. "Thanks for taking care of this town. I owe you a lot."

"Think nothing of it," Oriko said. "The rest of you sit down, please."

"Sure." Kyouko sat on a spare chair, staring at the odd pair. "I don't generally stand on ceremony for anyone, after all."

Yurino took her bag from her shoulders, opening it. "This is from my sister Kahoru. She sends her respectful greetings to the magical girl who can see the future." She placed her bag on the bed, approaching and placing a box of chocolates with a letter attached to it on the table in front of Oriko. Nodding, she retreated back to the other spare chair and sat down.

"Kahoru? A name I don't know. But I've never taken an interest in the magical girls outside my region." Oriko pulled the letter off the box of chocolates, studying the front of the envelope before opening it.

Kirika leaned down and opened the box of chocolates, picking up one and eating it with evident relish. "These are good, Oriko." She picked up another one, turning and pressing it to the blonde girl's lips.

Oriko opened her mouth absently and began to chew the small, delicate chocolate, her eyes occupied by the letter. She read it rapidly before folding it up. "I see. Your sister is an interesting person. I take back what I said earlier, I did know of her before now. Albeit indirectly."

"I will take that as a compliment to her," Yurino said.

"What do they want?" Kirika asked, eyeing the others suspiciously.

"They want us to fight the demon prince," Oriko said. "Kahoru makes a persuasive case, but unfortunately a misguided one. It's not as if I'm refusing to fight because I know the demon prince would kill me. My visions with reference to the demon prince are ambiguous, beyond the sure knowledge he will wake and threaten utter disaster."

"So what's keeping you?" Kyouko said. "This is a battle with seriously high stakes. Kahoru wants you to participate on the basis of some sort of superstition, which I find stupid, but we do need the help. The demon prince's remnants are one hell of an incentive, as well."

Oriko smirked. "None of that matters to me. The issue is that all of you figure larger in my visions than the demon prince has ever done. A greater catastrophe than the mere matter of a single city's fall into wretchedness loom on the horizon, and it centres on the magical girls currently defending Mitakihara."

"Just what does that mean?" Kyouko demanded. "What sort of catastrophe?"

"I don't know exactly," Oriko said. "No one appreciates how majestic and incomprehensible my power is. I can see the future, which is the domain of God. Of course I never have clear answers." She leaned forwards, placing her chin on Kirika's shoulder and smirking. "Well, either way, you girls can fight the demon prince all you please. You can even take my words as a good omen, since presumably some of you at least survive to see the greater catastrophe. But we'll stay clear of the whole matter. You people are rather too dangerous for me."

"Please help us, Oriko," Chiaki said. "If the demon prince survives, thousands of people will suffer. We need your strength to prevent that."

Yurino frowned, saying nothing as she watched Oriko closely.

"Oriko already knows that," Kirika said. "Her mind's made up, Chiaki. Nothing I can do about it."

Oriko nodded. "If it helps, I am putting my trust in you all." She shrugged. "I'm not strong or talented, you know. And Kirika isn't anything special by the standards of Mitakihara right now. Why do you think we spend our time on the periphery while Kyouko and the rest fight in the region's capital?"

"If you want us to win, do your bit," Kyouko said. "Anything else is useless platitudes. It's not about being strong or weak, it's about doing everything you can."

"That's easy for a strong person to say," Oriko said. "But for all that, I'll acknowledge you have a point. However, I don't want to die. I have no need to justify that fact for you."

"Then it's fine," Yurino said. She spoke slowly and carefully, as if the words came from far away. "If that is your limit as a person, then you can stay on the periphery. Fighting the demon prince is for those willing and able to take centre stage, that much is true. And if this catastrophe you predict will really occur, that will also be a matter for those of strength and consequence."

"I'm fine with that," Oriko said. "In the end, I will be the one to survive."

"Are you really satisfied with that, though? Spending your one and only life on the edges of the world?" Yurino frowned. "I doubt that. If you look at it from another perspective, the demon prince and the catastrophe beyond it are an opportunity for you to break the limits of the ordinary. If you participate, your actions and decisions will play out in a game of the highest stakes. If you trust to your wit and your power, then you can open doors that would otherwise remain forever closed."

Oriko narrowed her eyes. "These words aren't your own, are they?"

"These are my sister's words," Yurino said. "I'm sorry about this, but she said the only way you'd happily talk to her was if she used me as a relay for Kyubey's telepathy."

Oriko smirked. "Interesting. Kahoru Hoshino, you're good with words. But don't talk down to me. Magical girls just hang on the edges of the world, fighting an endless, meaningless battle against an inevitable natural force. Nothing you do is of serious consequence."

"You're wrong," Yurino said, forming her words carefully. "Many magical girls are like that, but I'm different. I'm someone like you, someone who possesses a fragment of the mind of God. Unlike you, though, I fully intend to use that power to the limit of its potential. That means accepting the greatest dangers. The world only truly changes when it comes to the brink of catastrophe."

"An interesting point of view," Oriko said. "But ultimately just delusions of grandeur. I have no intention of wasting my life chasing such fragile illusions."

"Then live an ignorant, pointless life, clinging blindly to your toy," Yurino said. "But isn't that life desperately boring? If you fear being crushed by your ennui, come to Mitakihara. The battle against the demon prince could save or destroy this region. The risk is proportionate to the worth of the attempt."

"I'll pass," Oriko said. "However much you sugar-coat assisted suicide, it really isn't for me. But I appreciate the chocolates and the offer, I can assure you."

"Then I'll say no more," Yurino said. "It's a shame, but there's not much else to say. I'll drop by when all this is over, since I want to talk to you. So says my sister."

"Well, I have no complaint about that," Oriko said. "I am always willing to chat. But I think I've said my piece, so unless there was anything else, I'll let you return to Mitakihara."

Yurino sighed. "I understand. Um, that was me, not my sister."

Chiaki leaned forwards, meeting Oriko's gaze. "If you're sure there's nothing we can do persuade you, I guess it can't be helped. But it we really do need both of you. As it as right now, we're fighting extraordinary numbers of demons. We can handle that, but if it gets much worse when the demon prince wakes, we really will be in trouble."

Oriko shrugged. "I know. But no means no, I'm afraid."

Chiaki nodded. "Okay. Well, wish us luck."

Kyouko sighed. "Is that all? Hey, Yurino, just how much does your sister still care about this? It'd be pretty ridiculous if you guys buggered off a few days before the finale on the back of this."

Yurino cocked her head, remaining silent for several seconds. "Um. She says she'd have to think about it." She raised her head slightly, taking the same tone as before. "If Oriko is avoiding battle for a reason other than a premonition of failure, it becomes less important to win her over. But the deficit in our battle power would still be a problem. I'd have to work out whether or not it would be viable to fight with only seven to nine magical girls. So she says."

"Right. Sure." Kyouko stood, sliding her hands into her back pockets. "I don't know what the hell all that stuff about stages and changing the world was about, and I don't really care. But we do need Kahoru and her little club, so I'm going to take a more straight-forwards attitude than her."

"What's that?" Oriko said. "You've tried bribery, pleading and philosophical nonsense." She narrowed her eyes, a tight frown playing about her lips. "What next?"

"Next comes threats." Kyouko raised her head. "You know your place, right? This whole region will fall into chaos if we don't defeat the demon prince, so if you call yourself a magical girl whose territory is in this region, you fight. If you don't fight, we'll take your territory from you."

"Kyouko, don't do this," Chiaki said. "This is going too far."

Kirika erupted from Oriko's lap, transforming in a flash of light. She strode forwards, thrusting her claws beneath Kyouko's neck. "Don't screw with me. I'll cut you up."

Kyouko snorted. "Do it if you like. It'd only end in the death of you and Oriko."

"Kirika, that's enough," Oriko said. She snorted, staring at Kyouko. "You have some cheek, threatening someone you're here to beg help from."

"I pretty much worked you out from all this talking," Kyouko said, grinning. "You sound smart, but you're mostly just a bit cowardly and a bit lazy. So I'll speak your language. You know how strong I and my comrades are. Don't make us prove it to you first hand."

"There's no guarantee you'll be in any condition to fight us after the demon prince matter is resolved," Oriko said. "You could easily die."

"We could survive. You don't know, do you? Even if you can see the future, you don't know for sure. Do you fancy those odds?" Kyouko pushed Kirika away with her right hand, breathing out. "This is the law of the jungle. If we fail, the consequences will be pretty damn horrible. So I'll play the villain."

"You'll be my ally, I take it, Chiaki?" Oriko said. "From what I recall, you have no love lost for Kyouko Sakura."

Chiaki bit her lip. "I don't like it, but I won't get involved in this. It's a matter between you both, and I shouldn't act unnecessarily. That's what you taught me, right? To keep out of fights between magical girls."

"Well, I suppose I did teach you that," Oriko said. She stared hard at Kyouko, searching for an angle. "Tell me, Kyouko, do you really think it's wise to coerce someone into a life or death battle? We can easily back-stab you at an opportune moment to protect ourselves."

"I'm betting on you never having that chance," Kyouko said. "I trust to our strength, in other words. Make no mistake, if you back-stabbed us, you'd go down as well. And I think you're too cowardly for that."

"Just say the word, Oriko," Kirika said, raising her claws and circling Kyouko. "I'll cut her to bits."

"Not yet." Oriko sat back, frowning. Her fingers drummed the arm of her chair. "I was told the Mitakihara group are soft and naïve, but it looks like Kyubey was overstating that."

"I can be a real ass when I feel like it," Kyouko said. "We aren't screwing around here. We intend to win and kill the demon prince without losing a single person. If it's for the sake of that goal, I'll do anything necessary. That's my way of survival, but it's also a righteous act. We are fighting to protect people from disaster, after all."

"The ends justify the means, then," Oriko said. "What do you say, Kahoru Hoshino? What happened to your lofty ideals in all this?"

"Um. These are my ideals," Yurino related. "Doing anything necessary for the sake of victory is the imperative of the world belonging to magical girls. So she says."

Oriko closed her eyes, breathing out. "I like it." She opened her eyes again. "I'll go along with it, then. I'll stand on your stage and slay your demon."

"Oriko, we don't have to do this," Kirika said. "If we do it our way, we can defy them and fight. That's what we've done before now."

"I know. I agree. But I actually feel relieved to see their true colours," Oriko said. "Chiaki's love and justice is cute, but if there weren't magical girls like me who understand the need for ruthlessness, I'd be uncomfortable fighting with them all. So I've decided to play along with their little game for now. Do as I say and stay by my side, Kirika."

"Yes," Kirika said. She reluctantly lowered her claws and stepped backwards. "If Oriko says so, we'll fight. But never threaten us again. I'll make you regret it."

"Sure." Kyouko sat down again, folding her arms.

Chiaki sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Thank you, Oriko. I'm sorry it ended up like this. I was afraid this was going to become a bloodbath."

"It's not your fault, Chiaki," Oriko said. "I know you well enough to understand you haven't said an insincere thing this whole time, since you're not bright enough to be able to manipulate me."

"I'm sorry," Chiaki repeated. She frowned at the back-handed compliment.

Yuma blinked, watching the others with confusion and alarm. "Just as long as no one hurts Chiaki," she said, filling the silence. "I won't let anyone hurt Chiaki."

Oriko smiled. "Chiaki will be fine. Kirika, stop fuming and sit down."

Kirika banished her costume and stood behind Oriko, her eyes sharp as she watched the other magical girls.

Yurino sighed. "I really was hoping the chocolates would do it, myself."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Faith and Truth**

Mitakihara's shopping centre was the heart of the vibrant commercial district. The fifth floor was still under construction, shrouded in shadows, but the other floors were all filled with shops under normal circumstances they hummed with life. The ground floor was the jewel in the crown, a wide promenade punctuated by flowerbeds, benches and the occasional statue or fountain. Pure light poured down from above, as the glass canopy at the very top of the shopping centre could be seen from the lowest floor, broken only by the criss-crossing escalators that linked the five floors together. Normally, the air would be filled with the sound of people, footsteps and conversations and music and mobile phones and all the rest. But right now, it was choked silent, the steady hum of the air conditioning all that could be heard. The air was smothered by miasma, a thick, roiling white fog that drifted slowly through the air, spreading outwards to fill all available space. Dozens, hundreds of people were trapped within the fog, standing limply or leaning against the glass windows of the shops. Their eyes were wide-open, vacantly staring at nothing. A trickle of people entered the shopping centre from out on the street, their purposeful steps decaying into a limp shuffle as they were caught by the suffocating fog. The demons drifted through the miasma, gaunt white giants who spread out and raised their skeletal hands as if in benediction. People began to stagger towards them, congregrating beneath the demons. The demons raised their hands even higher, beginning to consume an invisible something without opening their mouths.

The glass of the roof shattered. Homura descended through the gap, the light of her white wings reflecting from the falling shards of glass and forming a radiant sphere at the top of the foggy shopping centre. She landed in the middle of the deserted fifth floor. A half-constructed food court surrounded her on every side, construction tools and raw concrete walls. There were no people there, and so thankfully no demons. She clicked her fingers, purple light flashing for an instant. The remaining magical girls left in the city materialised in a circle around her, weapons raised. Homura frowned. "They're here in serious numbers. It's ridiculous that they can put this whole building under their sway."

"No one ever said this was going to be an easy war to win," Ritsuko said. She raised her left hand, destroying a mass of the surrounding miasma with a moment's thought.

"If we could delay the start of this fight for five to ten minutes, that would be ideal for me," Kahoru said. Her eyes were staring at nothing in particular. "I'm tied up with negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Aiko asked. "At a time like this? You have gotta be kidding me, Kahoru."

"Oriko and her pet need convincing," Kahoru said. "I'm following using telepathy, with Yurino as my eyes. Well, it's something we've done before."

"We can't spare five to ten minutes," Homura said. "The people here are being drained as we speak."

Kahoru sighed. "Then let me focus on self-defence for now. The rest of you should be plenty."

Homura closed her eyes. "If you insist. Stick together. Let's do this fast, before they regroup."

The magical girls moved out rapidly. Homura and Ritsuko both took flight, arrow and extending naginata both lashing out and picking off several stray demons. "We should work together," Homura said. "Time is of the essence here."

"I go alone, remember." Ritsuko plunged down towards the ground floor and the heart of the enemy.

Homura sighed, looking around and covering the others with her bow.

"Be careful!" Mami shouted. "There are so many people here. We can't afford civilian casualties." She brought a musket into her shoulder, taking careful aim and firing. A demon's mask cracked, the giant collapsing into so much dust.

"Don't worry. We got this, no problem!" Aiko shouted. She jumped from the fifth floor, blue light glowing around her as she swung her axe with both hands. She crashed down into the fourth floor, splitting a demon in half with a tremendous blow.

Homura flew upwards, firing on stray demons and taking stock of the situation. The demons were beginning to react to the sudden assault, gathering and closing on the magical girls. It had become a running battle, demons moving through the miasma and firing on the other magical girls as they ducked in and out of the cover of shops and benches, launching sudden counter-attacks. Ritsuko was the master of the art, holding the attention of the entire ground floor. But she was having more difficulty than usual, since the floor was crowded with limp people. She couldn't use her negation for anything but defence, leaving her naginata to attack. Homura frowned as the demons pressed against the edges of the second and third floors, firing on her from every side. Her white wings flourished, refracting the beams and burning through a handful of demons. She teleported away from the rest of their fire, frowning. The demons were taking heavy casualties. It was about time to make a move.

Kahoru stood with her eyes closed, still wrapped in her protective cocoon of threads on the fifth floor. Her lances danced out, cutting down several of the demons who had emerged from the miasma around her. The other three fired their beams, causing her shield to distend and bulge inwards. In the next moment, she opened her eyes, smiling. Her lances lashed outwards, ripping the three demons to shreds. "They've done it. I won't be churlish, Kyouko did well. Now, let's settle this, shall we?" She strode forwards, opening her red book. _Ritsuko, we can't use your wide area negation in these conditions, so you clean up the stragglers. Aiko, Mami, please clump and immobilise as many targets as you can. Homura, I would appreciate it if you used your power to guide my wide-area attack._

_I still don't take your orders, _Ritsuko said.

Mami frowned, shooting a demon dead and throwing down her spent musket. _Is that fine, Homura?_

Homura nodded. _I don't mind. I was thinking of something similar myself._ She opened fire, using her rapid bowshots to kill stray demons and force the rest towards the crowded centre of the shopping centre. In the same motion, she flew upwards, reaching Kahoru's height close to the top of the building. "Are you sure you can use your finisher in a place like this? Miss even once and someone could die."

"I won't miss," Kahoru said. "Just so long as you control the rebounds correctly."

"I can do that. And it's true that every second longer we fight here increases the risk of collateral damage," Homura said. She landed next to Kahoru and raised her left hand, gathering her power. "Let's settle this."

Kahoru smirked, standing with her back to Homura and raising her own left hand. "That's the idea. Chaos Sphere!"

The demons rushed towards the two girls, sensing instinctively the tremendous amount of magic the pair were releasing. Mami stood calmly, surrounded by muskets as she fired on the horde from a higher floor, her ribbons spiralling outwards and tying down the demons. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Aiko slammed her axe into the marble ground, her body physically shielding two motionless teenage girls as the miasma swirled around her. "Kahoru will be fine. Lotus Garden!" Blue light erupted around her body, stopping the majority of the demons mid-charge.

Ritsuko's naginata flashed as it extended and retracted, piercing through the remaining demons.

Kahoru's silver sphere exploded, scored of her silver blades dancing through the air and tearing into the ranks of the demons. Purple light glowed around them as they arced and rebounded, rippling through the length of the shopping centre like a wave and cutting precisely through demon after demon. At last, the tide of silver faded away. The miasma began to dissipate as the majority of the demons collapsed, leaving unharmed, confused people behind.

Kahoru lowered her left hand, breathing out. "Well, that will do for now. Ritsuko will take care of the rest."

Homura nodded. "You really didn't miss a single time. Impressive control."

"Same to you," Kahoru said. She banished her costume in a flash of silver light. "Or should I say that's what I expect from you?"

The magical girls gathered by the fountain on the ground floor once the miasma had finally faded, draining their soul gems of corruption. Slowly the shopping centre came to life again, confused people brushing themselves off and returning to what they had been doing before the attack, for all the world as if nothing had happened. The magical girls stood unseen in the middle of the crowd of people, protected by the flickering of Aiko's illusions and Homura's space distortion.

"That was relatively painless, even given their numbers," Mami said.

"Teamwork is a force multiplier," Kahoru said. "The strength of five magical girls is more than the sum of their parts." She smirked. "If I can just bring Ritsuko to heel, we can go even further than this."

"We'd be stronger if you hadn't been slacking off," Ritsuko said.

"Sorry. On the bright side, Oriko and Kirika will be joining us shortly," Kahoru said.

"Cool," Aiko said. She threw her spent remnants to Kyubey. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back."

"Fine by me," Kahoru said.

"Before that, Aiko, could you come with me for a little while?" Mami asked. "If possible, I would like to get to know you, and I have some things to discuss."

Aiko blinked, glancing at Mami. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Thank you." Mami nodded at the others. "I will see you all later."

"Good-bye," Homura said.

"I'm done here too," Ritsuko said.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Kahoru said. "We'll be ready then."

"Bring it on," Risuko said, walking away.

Kahoru smiled, folding her arms. "Well, that's about as polite as she gets." She watched as the group dispersed before raising her hand. "Wait a while, Homura. I have some things to discuss with you, actually." She banished her costume with an idle gesture, her eyes carefully following Kyubey as the familiar padded away. "It's a pretty private conversation, so how about the fifth floor?"

"Very well. I also have some things to discuss." Homura clicked her fingers. Both girls disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving an oblivious river of shoppers behind.

Kahoru frowned as they materialised in the shadows of the fifth floor in a heartbeat. She watched as Homura brushed her hair back. "Handy, that. I wish I could teleport."

Homura met Kahoru's eyes. "Where is Hitomi?"

"She's slacking off," Kahoru said, smiling and gesturing idly with her long-fingered right hand. "I'm putting on a brave face, but she's making me worry here, you know."

"Asking Hitomi to fight Ritsuko is completely unreasonable," Homura said.

"Life only gets interesting when you're doing unreasonable things," Kahoru said. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I find it hard to trust you, if only because we're strangers," Homura said. "And this war-game of yours is dangerous. Ritsuko takes everything out of proportion, so forcing her to fight with her pride on the line is too risky for everyone concerned."

"I can handle Ritsuko," Kahoru said. "We've known each other a while now, and I know all her secrets."

"I just wish there was a cleaner method," Homura said.

"We're doing it my way now," Kahoru said. "Don't go complaining because you lost. Or rather, because you chose to lose."

"That's not it," Homura said. "In any case, do as you will. But if you get Hitomi hurt, an apology won't be enough."

"Threats from you too, huh?" Kahoru smiled. "She's a magical girl, the same as the rest of us. She can assess risks for herself."

"She's not fully rational right now," Homura said. "So I'll protect her, whether she wants me to do so or not."

"Well, that's how a leader should be, I guess," Kahoru said, winking. "Anyway, let's drop this boring line of conversation. There's one more person I'd like to get involved in this battle, if possible, and you're the only one who can ask them."

"I don't know that many magical girls. Who is it?" Homura asked.

Kahoru smirked, her red eyes half-concealed by the long shadows of the empty floor. "Madoka Kaname."

Homura stared at Kahoru, her eyes wide. "How do you know that name?"

Kahoru laughed. "Well, you know, I didn't call my knowledge magic the akashic records on a whim. It is absolute within the bounds of the past and present. Of course I can confirm the existence of god."

"It's impossible for anyone but me to know she exists," Homura said. "Even your knowledge magic shouldn't be enough."

Kahoru stepped forwards, putting a hand on Homura's shoulder. Her red eyes stared unblinkingly down at the dark magical girl. "I may not look it, but my karma is strong. I touched the lives of thousands of people with my wish, but my battle power isn't extraordinary. Instead, I gained a form of magic that can transcend every limit except that of time." A smile played about her lips. "If you're nervous or doubtful, I'll confirm it for you. You aren't mad. Madoka Kaname certainly exists."

"I've never doubted that for a moment," Homura said.

"Don't play tough. You have doubted her existence. Anyone would. A ridiculous story like that, something that exists without any proof whatsoever, can only be thought of as a delusion. Your emotions and your faith are strong, but even you have doubted, since you think of yourself as an intelligent and critical person." Kahoru let go of Homura's shoulder, turning away and walking towards the edge of the fifth floor. She put her hands on the balcony, looking down on the light of the other floors below them. "I was the same way. Your life story and the story of Madoka Kaname is so ridiculous it even made me question my akashic records. But I choose to believe in my own power. The fact that your faith and my truth coincide is proof that we're right and the world is wrong."

"Your faith in your power is still nothing so concrete as truth in a case like this," Homura said. "But why do you mention this now? You should know that she's a transcendent entity. She can't do anything to help us."

"I thought so myself, at first," Kahoru said. "Madoka Kaname became a universal law, destroyed the concept of witches and created a new universe. Now she is a naturalistic deity, unable to do anything to contradict the laws of nature she herself created. That was how it was supposed to be."

"That's how it is," Homura said.

"Not exactly." Kahoru frowned, her loud words ringing in the silence around them. "Your power used to be time manipulation, a godly, invincible form of magic. But in Madoka's world, you possess space manipulation instead. And you never contracted with the Kyubey of this world. I confirmed it with my records, you know. The fact of the matter is that Madoka Kaname gave you your space manipulation magic."

"I was with her at the very end, the creation and destruction of everything," Homura said. "So it would be possible for her in that instant, before she became truly transcendent. That doesn't mean she can intervene now."

"Don't go applying linear time to god," Kahoru said. "She doesn't have any sense of that, any more. The actions she took in that instant transcend causality. If it's her, it should be possible for her to have reacted to the 'future' and acted in the 'past' in a way that will only manifest itself in the future from our perspective. To her, it's all the same."

"That's just speculation," Homura said. "Madoka just ended witches as an existence. She has no reason to do anything further than that, nor the ability to do so."

"She's already taken other actions. The real significance of your powers changing lies in wider universal law," Kahoru said. "Time manipulation magic doesn't exist anywhere in this universe. No magical girl before now has ever wielded it. It was sealed by Madoka Kaname when she created this universe."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Madoka said.

"Aside from the records? Ask Kyubey. He knows it's impossible, though I never told him why." Kahoru turned back to face Homura, leaning against the raised wall at the edge of the floor. "Time travel is the path that can create god. Madoka Kaname has safeguarded her throne by sealing that path from the universe."

"Madoka would never act from self-interested motives," Homura said. "If she did such a thing, it was only to prevent the kind of distortion and suffering I caused with my wish."

"Your wish ended up being a complete mess, but time manipulation solves many of the problems that would cause people to make wishes," Kahoru said. "She sealed that path and so left many girls without that opportunity, and they suffer for it."

"You're wrong," Homura said, stepping forwards. "Nothing but misery comes of trying to use time manipulation magic."

"I doubt that," Kahoru said. She raised her ring finger, glancing at the silver ring for a moment. "Wishes are beneficial when the people making them are intelligent. There's nothing that can be done about idiots who don't think things through. But even idiots have the right to do as they will."

"Humanity benefits from the existence of magical girls," Homura said. "But no magical girl is better off for being one, in the end. We can only survive as best we can."

"Oh? Are you saying Mami Tomoe is better off dead?" Kahoru said.

"Of course not," Homura said. "She had no choice. Struggling to live is what we should do, but that doesn't change the fact that we walk a path of thorns. We can't help but suffer. So if people have ended up unable to make wishes, I can only be glad that they're escaped this life."

"So if you could do it all over again, you'd let Madoka die to Walpurgis Night?" Kahoru said.

Homura sighed, frowning. "No. I'd make that wish every time. But that's not rational of me. It's a problem of emotion."

"You're defending Madoka's actions because of that emotion alone," Kahoru said. "Your actual logic is hypocritical at best, but we digress. Madoka has already intervened in this world outside the act of removing witches from existence. Even then, I thought nothing much of it, until I updated my records on you in preparation for going to this city." She smirked. "Well, I'll keep that card up my sleeve for now. You're the key. You are a special existence to her. Pray, shoot yourself in the foot, whatever it takes. Get Madoka to intervene in this battle against the demon prince. If it's you, it should be possible to persuade her."

"I'm not going to ask for something like that," Homura said. "Madoka isn't going to just smite our enemies for us. She wants us to fight to survive with our own power."

"That's nonsense," Kahoru said. "If she's god, she should act. She has limitless power to alleviate human suffering, but this is anything but the best of all possible worlds. And even if she refuses to do that, you should still bow your head and ask for her help. That's what it means to do everything possible to ensure our victory."

"I won't question Madoka's resolve," Homura said. "I'll show her I can live and fight by myself."

"That's your stupid pride," Kahoru said. "It's the same as Ritsuko's arrogance."

"Then what about you, who is proud enough to question the actions of an omniscient being?" Homura said.

Kahoru laughed. "She's god, but she was once a teenage girl of no particular intelligence. I'll question her actions all I like. She isn't perfect, even if you're so partial to her all you see is perfection."

"She isn't perfect," Homura said. "But she is kind. No power can create a perfect world. The fact demons came into existence after witches were destroyed is proof of that. Evil will always exist."

"Saying that is just an excuse," Kahoru said. "Humanity can take actions that alleviate evil. With enough effort, evil itself can be overcome, if only we can obtain the power. Madoka's wish didn't go far enough, however you look at it. Her vision was limited to what she could see before her eyes."

"She wisely chose to limit herself, and even then what she chose to do was a universal miracle," Homura said. She breathed out, her expression tense. "But we won't get anywhere discussing this. I won't ever go along with your plan, so forget it."

"I'm disappointed," Kahoru said. "But I can't say I'm that surprised. In any case, we're done here. Look forwards to tomorrow. I'm not so delicate as to throw a fight to save Ritsuko face."

"I was saving our lives, not her pride," Homura retorted.

"Probably. Well, that's your way of doing things." Kahoru clicked her fingers, manifesting her silver jacket and crimson book. "I have my way of doing things, as well." She jumped over the wall, silver threads spilling from her book and forming wings that slowed her fall as she descended towards the ground floor.

Homura watched her leave before vanishing in a flash of purple light. She materialised in a corner of the shopping centre's car park. She ran her hands through her hair, shaking it out as she dismissed her jacket and headed for the exit, coming out onto the street. _Kyouko, are you busy?_

_Nah, I'm just waiting to catch the train back, _Kyouko said. _We have Oriko and Kirika, by the way. _

_I heard from Kahoru. Good work. _Homura picked her way through the anonymous mass of people thronging the streets.

_Thanks. Anyway, what's up?_

_Nothing, particularly. Nothing immediate. _Homura sighed. _I just had a somewhat unpleasant conversation, so I wanted to hear your voice. That's all._

_Heh. Who was it, Ritsuko? Or would you rather I talk about something else?_

_We'll discuss this later. So for now, well, anything is fine. _Homura looked up at the sky. _I feel like being distracted._

Fuchida's Patisserie was a fashionable shop nestled in the heart of Mitakihara's high street, between a music store and a clothes shore. The windows were lined with a variety of cakes and pastries on trays. Aiko studied them briefly before following Mami inside the store. Small white tables crowded the left side of the room, about half of them occupied by teenagers and young adults relaxing and chatting over tea and cake. The right side of the room was dominated by the counter, which held even more confectionery, as well as a section for ice-cream.

"Welcome," the shop assistant said, smiling at Mami. "The usual?"

"No, I'll be eating in today," Mami said. "What do you fancy, Aiko? It'll be my treat."

"I can pay for myself," Aiko said, staring at the cakes on offer. There were so many, enough to thoroughly confuse her.

"Well, we can work that out later," Mami said. "I'll have, let's see, a slice of the black forest gateau and tea, please."

"Coming right up." The shop assistant took a slice of the chocolate cake, carefully placing it on a white plate with a napkin.

"I'll have a single scoop mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone, I guess," Aiko said.

Mami pulled her purse out of her bag, paying from them both. The two girls retreated to a small table at the very back of the store, sitting down opposite each other. Mami picked up her spoon, delicately sliding through the layers of her cake and eating a small piece. She chewed delicately, watching Aiko silently.

"So what do you want from me?" Aiko asked, returning Mami's gaze.

"Ideally, I want to get to know you," Mami said. "We girls should get along."

"No one came here to make friends, you know," Aiko said. She licked her greenish ice-cream, frowning. "Anyway, I'm cool with it, I just don't get why I'd be singled out over Kahoru and the others."

"Well, I'll admit I have a purpose in mind," Mami said. She put her spoon down. "In my opinion, the whole question of leadership between Ritsuko and Homura and Kahoru is a distraction at best. But since we're doing it, I want to try and make sure things are smooth. I thought I'd talk to you about that, since you're in the same sort of position as me, a detached spectator who won't be involved in the actual battles."

"Homura and Kyouko lost," Aiko said. "It's just a question of if Kahoru wins, right? If it's gonna be smooth or whatever, well, that's something I should be asking you, since you guys are on the losing side right now."

"True," Mami said. "Though it's also true that Homura didn't see the whole battle through."

"She lost," Aiko said. "If you're arguing about that, it really will get ugly."

"I'm not disputing the fact Homura lost," Mami said, sighing. "In any case, I'd take Kahoru over Ritsuko, but I'm a bit uncomfortable with either of them. We've been doing things our own way for a long time in this city, and we all know each other."

"Well, we're the same," Aiko said. "Ritsuko is an asshole, sure, but I can trust Kahoru much more than Homura. We go back a ways, me and her. So it cuts both ways."

"I know," Mami said. "That's why I want us to have a dialogue, as it were. I can tell you what Homura is like. And you can tell me what Kahoru is like. Between us, we can try and paper over those differences and the sense of distance between the two groups."

"Kahoru knows all about you guys," Aiko said. "So it's not exactly like she regards you all as strangers."

"How much did she tell you about us?" Mami asked.

"Not much. She doesn't say a whole lot about others," Aiko said. "I knew your names, I guess. Kahoru's a bit of a Homura fangirl or something, so I know Homura was pretty strong even before I met her. There's something weird about that girl, you know. Homura, I mean. 'She's mature' doesn't begin to describe it."

"Well, Homura has always been that way. She's quite experienced, I think, despite her age," Mami said. "What about Kahoru? Is she experienced?"

"Two years or thereabouts," Aiko said. "Kahoru is, well, I don't know." She paused for a moment. "She always has an angle, I guess, and it's hard to keep with her. But she's smart. No doubt about that. I owe her my life, really, personal circumstances, so I guess I'm biased. But in her own weird way she's a girl you can rely on. I like doing what she says, since I trust her to make the right calls. That's all I can say, really. Take it or leave it."

"I see. Well, I suppose we both have faith in respective partners," Mami said. "Are you from the same territory as her?"

"Nah. I'm from Nagoya. Nagoya's strongest, you know." Aiko shrugged. "But back in the day when I was in trouble, Kahoru swung by. She knew me from her damn book, you know, and she helped me out. Since then, we've talked online, and occasionally we've helped each other out when trouble popped up."

Mami nodded. "So you've done this sort of long-distance travel before? It's really outside my experience."

"Just to her territory, Kyoto, and to Osaka with her once," Aiko said. "As for as Kyoto goes, she pretty much rules that city now, you know, magical girl-wise. I came to help her when she was in a big confrontation with the previous big shot, a girl called Tsuya. Kahoru doesn't mess around in cases like this, you know. She cut Tsuya to ribbons in the end. Didn't kill her, mind. But that sorted it out. Last I heard there's no girl in Kyoto who challenges the fact that Kahoru's in charge."

"How barbaric," Mami said.

"It's normal, you know," Aiko said. "Magical girls are all idiots. If you think Kahoru's bad, you should see Osaka's boss. Tai is a psycho. And Ritsuko pretty much does whatever she likes, wandering from territory to territory and smacking down anyone stupid enough to get in her way. Anyway, that's why it's all about fighting right now. It's like animals establishing dominance and shit. You're a veteran, right? You know how it is."

"I've experienced similar things, but we've managed to keep things relatively civil here," Mami said. "I get on well with Homura and Kyouko. That's why it's a bit distressing for us when we're back to fighting for dominance again, even though we're grateful you're all here to help."

Aiko wolfed down the last of her ice cream with a few quick bites. "Sure, that's charming. Don't take this the wrong way, but you guys are small time. Mitakihara is a pretty plush territory, but Kahoru and I are from real big cities. Tokyo's worse. It's like a gang war down there. Anyway, the point is there's a gap in experience there, between Kahoru and Homura."

"I wonder about that," Mami said. "I don't know what Homura did before she came here, but she must be experienced."

"Maybe. There's gotta be some reason why Kahoru is her world's biggest fan, for a start. I don't know, I never get what she's thinking, like I said." Aiko finished the cone as well. "Anyway, all I can say is 'hope Kahoru wins'. No one wants Ritsuko in charge, not even Ritsuko."

"Why is she using Hitomi for this fight?" Mami asked. "You're far stronger, aren't you? Are you unwilling to fight Ritsuko?"

"If Kahoru told me we were going to take Ritsuko on, I'd bitch about it, but I'd do it," Aiko said. "I have some confidence in my magic, you know, even if that monster is the enemy. But honestly, I don't get why Kahoru chose that kid, and she isn't telling me. If I had to guess, mind, it's to make a splash. Kahoru likes standing out, you know. If she can pull it out, defeating Ritsuko with that useless newbie as her second would be pretty spectacular."

"I don't see how they could possibly do that, though," Mami said. "The Homura-Kyouko team is far stronger, and they still formally lost."

"I don't know. But I'm not worrying about it," Aiko said. "Kahoru probably has a plan. She doesn't need me, so I'll just kick back and watch the show."

"Well, either way, let's try and keep everything running smoothly," Mami said. "Even if Ritsuko wins, it's probably better if we accept that result than reopen the question. We're running out of time."

"I'll just follow Kahoru's lead," Aiko said. "Given she made up these 'rules', I think she'll follow 'em."

"And either way, the leadership is a temporary measure," Mami said. "This is still our territory. Given the circumstances, I'm willing to accept an outsider as leader for the sake of cooperation, but it's only something that holds up until the demon prince is defeated."

"Don't sweat it. None of us want this city," Aiko said. "It's small beans, and certainly not worth the whistling, given you three are knocking around defending it." She pulled a wallet from the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out a handful of coins and putting them down on the table in front of Mami. "Anyway, I'm probably gonna head back."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Mami asked. "I was hoping to talk more socially, as well as discussing business."

Aiko paused, looking down at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's probably best if don't get too close to us. Me and Kahoru and so on. Today we're allies, but that lasts as long as the demon prince is alive. Then we all go our own way."

"I suppose so," Mami said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Aiko walked away, a frown playing about her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Law of Victory**

Oriko had packed with no real sense of urgency, perhaps sensing and enjoying Kyouko's impatience. They ate a long lunch in the hotel's high-class restaurant, much to Yuma's delight, then packed the rest of their luggage. Kyouko was left cooling her heels outside Oriko's room, tapping her foot with impatience. At length, they set off. Kirika joined Chiaki in paying attention to a cheerful Yuma, full of stories of the battles she'd fought with her sister and the magical girls currently in Mitakihara. Kirika laughed and nodded along with her lavish descriptions of demons exploding and being skewered, with Chiaki's courage and strength figuring particularly large. However, she also kept an hostile eye on Kyouko. For her part, Kyouko ignored the hostility, mostly keeping silent. Oriko was likewise tranquil and mostly silent, hiding any anger she felt beneath a mask of amicable disinterest. Under the circumstances, then, the journey back to Mitakihara was polite but tense. Kyouko was honestly glad Yuma was there, since the young girl couldn't read the atmosphere at all and her pure enthusiasm made things easier for everyone else.

The glass-domed station at Mitakihara was relatively quiet when they arrived in the afternoon. In the wide, open lobby, the magical girls stood out. Homura sat on a bench with Mami beneath one of the high silvery pillars supporting the dome of glass. She watched Oriko and Kirika without a word, her face completely unreadable. Ritsuko leaned against another pillar with her arms folded, not deigning to sit down. She turned her head away in disinterest.

Kahoru was seated on a bench next to Aiko, but when the group arrived, she sprang up, moving to meet them at ticket barriers. "Good afternoon. I'm Kahoru Hoshino." She smiled at Oriko. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"You have the advantage of me, then," Oriko said. She was as tall as Yurino, but even she had to look up to meet Kahoru's gaze. "You said some interesting things. I look forwards to seeing if you have anything more than just words."

Aiko stepped forwards, folding her arms. "Let's take it easy. Read our presences, the attitude won't fly around here."

Kirika snorted, twisting her head. "Don't get too cocky. Talent has nothing to do with it, I'll just cut up anyone who is rude to Oriko."

"That's enough," Kahoru said. "We're all allies here, for now. And if you want proof of my ability, Oriko, I'll supply that soon enough. Look forwards to it."

Kyouko slouched towards her friends, her hands in the pockets of her sweater. "Well, I'll call this a success, I guess."

"Well done," Homura said. She stood, unfolding her arms. "I suppose I should greet them."

"Quite," Mami said.

A flurry of introductions punctuated the next few minutes. Oriko was exquisitely polite, but never in a way that put others at ease, while Kirika was colloquial to a fault. At length, Oriko excused herself, heading for her hotel. Kirika naturally followed, and Chiaki and Yuma tagged along as well, waving goodbye to the others.

"I'll be with you presently, Oriko," Kahoru said. "I have some things to discuss with you."

"I'll look forwards to it," Oriko said, waving lazily over her shoulder.

Kahoru grinned, glancing at Homura. "Anyway, I suppose it's time for us to disperse again."

"Just what are you planning?" Homura asked. "What business do you have with Oriko?"

"I'm planning how to defeat a demon prince," Kahoru said, spreading her hands. "Oriko needs to be briefed, as it were, and I'll take care of that."

"I can do that," Homura said. "There's no need for you to take the time."

Kyouko blinked, glancing at Homura's facial expression. This was all slightly wrong.

"Thanks, but it's no trouble at all," Kahoru said. "I'll take care of it." She smirked at Homura's hostile expression before looking past her to nod at Kyouko. "You did well earlier, Kyouko. I thought I'd messed that one up, but you turned it around. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome, but I just said what I felt like saying," Kyouko said. She tilted her head upwards, yawning. "Besides, you didn't pick my name out of a hat, did you? When you picked who to send to Akihara."

"Well, perhaps," Kahoru said. "I'll see you girls at the next battle. Good-bye."

"Later." Aiko glanced at Mami for a moment before following Kahoru. The group dispersed as Kahoru's group headed on ahead, Yurino struggling to keep up with her sister's walking pace.

Homura sighed, watching the group from behind. "I know Oriko and Kirika. I can't feel comfortable with Kahoru wanting to discuss something with them in private."

"I thought you didn't mind Kahoru that much," Kyouko said. "Relative to me, anyway. What's with the change of heart?"

"We had a conversation while you were away," Homura said. "One that made me think I was underestimating Kahoru. It makes me uneasy."

"Oh. So that really was about her," Kyouko said. "I should have known. What did she say?"

Homura bit her lip. "I don't know if I should tell you two."

Kyouko snorted. "Don't give me that, after all this time. We've got this far knowing each other's secrets, you know. If we can't trust each other, we may as well pack it in and give Kahoru the territory."

"I agree. You can trust us," Mami said.

Homura nodded. "Very well. Let's head back to my house. On the way, I'll explain everything."

"I have some stuff to report, as well, you know," Kyouko said. "Yurino said some interesting stuff about her sister."

"I think I can contribute, as well," Mami said. "I had a useful conversation with Aiko. She was quite frank with me."

"That's useful. I'll listen to you both with interest." Homura breathed out, walking towards the exit of the station. "Let's go."

The sun was bright in the middle of the afternoon as they walked back towards the city, speaking in low voices as they worked their way around passers-by. They eventually reached Homura's house, settling into the lounge beneath the swinging pendulum. Kyouko went to the kitchen to fetch drinks and snacks while Homura picked up her pad of paper and began to tersely write notes. Mami watched her silently, her brow creased with worry. "So, should I really believe that Madoka exists?"

"Believe what you want," Homura said. "I am indifferent. It's true sKahoru has formdiable knowledge magic, but her magic shouldn't be so absolute. I don't understand it at all."

"No point in us getting worked up about it," Kyouko said, putting three glasses down on the table on top of Homura's messy paperwork and maps. "That goes for you as well, Homura. So she knows about Madoka. What can she do with that knowledge?"

"Nothing. In theory." Homura bit her lip. "But at the least, she questions Madoka's world. That makes me anxious."

"Opinions never hurt anyone." Kyouko headed back to the kitchen, returning with a plate of biscuits. She took one, biting into it. "Honestly, I'm not stressing out over this. She made a weird wish, she's used to being in charge since the city of Kyoto is her bitch or something, she knows about you and Madoka and all that. She's high-handed and irritating and thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread, but that's no sin, as much as it riles me up. When all's said and done, she'll be fighting with us against the demon prince. Nothing's changed."

"I agree," Mami said. "I would rather one of us had ended up in charge here, but we can only accept the result of the duel with Ritsuko, whatever it ends up being. And I'd still take Kahoru over Ritsuko as leader, by all means. Kahoru losing is the worst-case scenario."

"I'm not so sure," Homura said. "If Kahoru and I had discussed Madoka before my duel with Ritsuko, I might have approached the battle differently. But it's too late to say that now."

"Yeah, it is. And we fought to win, and you did what you had to do back there. Can't be helped." Kyouko ate another biscuit. "Anyway, have you guys seen Hitomi? She wasn't at the station, right?"

"She wasn't at school," Mami said. "I can't contact her with telepathy, either."

"Kahoru said she doesn't know where Hitomi is, either," Homura said.

"Hey, isn't this pretty serious, then?" Kyouko said. "Shall we go looking for her?"

"I don't know. Kahoru might have been lying. If she really is planning to defeat Ritsuko with Hitomi's help, there is some sort of trick to it." Homura frowned. "I have a feeling that going looking for her could be problematic."

"This is our city, and Hitomi's our responsibility," Kyouko said.

"But she's more or less abandoned us after Kahoru made that offer to her," Mami said. "As painful as it is for me to admit that."

"Well, if Kahoru doesn't know where she is, she's not doing her job," Kyouko said.

"Quite. We can talk to Kahoru about it later." Homura sighed. "Though given it is Hitomi, she may simply be staying home. And that may be for the best, under the circumstances."

"I guess," Kyouko said.

"In any case, as far as Kahoru goes, I'll admit I may be over-worrying," Homura said. "She can't do anything about Madoka. But Oriko's arrival has complicated matters. Mami has made it clear Aiko is happy to follow Kahoru in everything. Yurino is the same, but since she's not a magical girl, I suppose we can discount her. Chiaki and Yuma being neutral parties, as things are now, we have the upper hand. But if Kahoru really can command Ritsuko's obedience by defeating her and somehow buy the assistance of Oriko and Kirika, then it wouldn't be a matter of us formally accepting her leadership out of convenience. She'd be able to take it by force even if we tried to stop her."

"Aiko said pretty clearly they didn't want this territory," Mami said. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"I hope so." Homura frowned. "But when I think about it, she aimed to defeat Ritsuko and bring in Oriko and Kirika from the start."

"Listen, Oriko and Kahoru had a big, boring argument back in Akihara," Kyouko said. "I'm pretty sure Oriko won't become her lackey any time soon."

"I agree," Mami said. "I only know Oriko by reputation, but she's said to be very independent-minded."

"Just as long as Kahoru doesn't have any leverage on Oriko or Kirika as a result of her knowledge magic." Homura sighed, looking up and watching the pendulum swing above her. "I don't actually know anything about those two, beyond their strange dedication to each other. I never saw the need to understand them. I regret that now."

"You know them?" Mami asked.

"From back then, the time with Madoka," Homura said. "Believe it or not, but they're exactly how I remember them. Back then, they were my enemy. So that's another reason why I am anxious right now."

"They're weird and awkward, but that's all," Kyouko said. "Oriko is pretty cowardly and the psycho one does whatever Oriko says. I threatened them because I knew we could take them."

"Yes. It was an intelligent and successful move." Homura rested the back of her right hand against her forehead as she bent her neck, continuing to look up at the ceiling. "I'm just worried that we played into Kahoru's hands there."

"You're over-thinking all this," Kyouko said. "Just let it be. If something bad happens, we'll deal with it."

"I suppose we'll have to leave it at that," Homura said. She breathed out. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kyouko said, blinking.

"I know I tend to over-think things and over-plan." Homura closed her eyes. "I'm glad you can stop me."

Kyouko smirked. "You're welcome, I guess."

Homura's apartment was in the middle of the older, smaller part of town, away from the bright commercial district and the great dome of the station. The hotel Kahoru was staying at was further out still, a small two-story building on the wrong side of the river and close to the dark shadows of the industrial outskirts. It was essentially a large, old house that had been converted into a small, cheap hotel. Kahoru stood on the narrow balcony, looking towards the river. _Hitomi? I told you, I don't know where she is. She's probably at home or with her boyfriend or something. _

_Weren't you looking after her? _Homura said. _Show more concern._

_Hey, I'm busy here, you know, _Kahoru said. _I hardly know her. All I can do is hope she turns up again, since if she doesn't, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. _

_I see. Well, we'll go looking for her._

_Good luck, _Kahoru said. _If you find her, send her my way, will you?_

_I won't make promises I can't keep._

Kahoru smirked, letting go of the balcony fence and heading back inside. "I think Homura hates me now," she said, sliding the large, framed window shut behind her. The room was cramped, with just enough space for the two single beds and a wardrobe.

"That's not surprising," Yurino said. She was sitting on one of the beds, her nose buried in a history textbook. "You questioned her about that girl, right?"

"Yes, I did," Kahoru said. She leaned against the wardrobe, folding her arms. "Hey, Hitomi, they're looking for you."

"I suppose that's inevitable," Hitomi said, shrugging. "But it shouldn't be a problem."

"Glad to hear it," Kahoru said. "Well, it does get in the way of further training. Take a rest while you can, maybe nap. Tonight we'll be working hard."

Hitomi nodded. "I understand."

Kahoru stepped forwards, leaning down and touching Hitomi's chin with one of her long fingers. "Nervous? This time tomorrow we'll be taking Ritsuko on. If this goes wrong, she's going to hurt us, badly."

Hitomi twisted her neck, looking away. "It should be fine."

"Well, yes. This is my plan we're talking about." Kahoru let go of Hitomi's chin and turned away, disappointed by her reaction. "No lingering doubts? If we win, that sets my ascendancy over Homura and the rest here, you know."

"I don't care. I'll be the bottom of the food chain whoever is nominally in charge," Hitomi said. "And frankly, I'm only doing this to get even with Ritsuko."

"Well, that's fine. Just making sure you won't change your mind at the last minute," Kahoru said. She sat down next to her sister, looking over her shoulder at the textbook. "Need any help with that?"

"I'm fine," Yurino said, turning a page.

Hitomi fell backwards, resting her head on the lumpy pillow and looking up at the simple light-bulb hanging from the ceiling. "What happens if we lose?"

"Ritsuko will skewer us with her spear. It'll hurt, but she won't kill us." Kahoru shrugged. "After that I'll have to apologise to her with my head bowed, and she'll lord it over me. Once she's finished bragging, I'll try and turn the situation around so that she ends up in charge. It wouldn't be so bad."

"That sounds quite bad to me," Hitomi said.

"I don't care if I have to bow my head," Kahoru said. "Ritsuko would end up dancing on my palm even if she beats me tomorrow, it's all the same in the end. But for all that, we want to win, since that will make things easier. You don't need to think about anything. Just do as I say and everything will be fine."

"I understand," Hitomi said. She closed her eyes. "I like your honesty, if nothing else. Everyone else sugar-coats it."

"I'd sugar-coat it for anyone else but you," Kahoru said. "But you're more hard-headed than I expected, so you can accept my honesty. Not many people are like that. Aiko, maybe."

Hitomi shrugged, rolling onto her side. "Thank you."

_Miss Hoshino, we are settled in, _Oriko said by telepathy. _Please feel free to drop by whenever you like. _

Kahoru smiled. _Excellent. I'll come directly. Do you mind if my comrades tag along? Hitomi, Aiko, and Yurino._

_That won't be a problem. Just as long as no one else is involved. Especially Ritsuko and Homura._

_Of course not, _Kahoru said. _If they were here for this, it'd be a problem for me as well. _She stood, stretching her legs. "Well, let's go get Aiko."

"What are we going to talk to her about?" Yurino asked, glancing at her sister.

"Well, half of it really is to brief her on the situation here," Kahoru said. "The other half is to see if I can confirm a few things."

Yurino frowned. "That worries me. You're asking some dangerous questions right now."

"Yes, well, I need to do something," Kahoru said. "I'm running out of time here. Would you rather I called on Ritsuko for this?"

Yurino shook her head. "Of course not. But if I became a magical girl-"

"No." Kahoru looked down at her sister. "Absolutely not. You have your whole life ahead of you. I'll be fine, I have a few paths I can take here. I'm happy to spin the roulette and take my chances. So there's no need for you to act."

"I understand." Yurino looked down at her knees, sighing.

Hitomi watched Kahoru idly. She knew about half of what they were talking about. "How many months do you have left?"

"If things continue as they are now, one to three months away from now I'll start seeing real problems," Kahoru said. "I can't say for sure, since it's a problem of future events."

"And the records have no certain answers on the future," Hitomi said. She sat up, brushing her hair back. "I remember. What about Ritsuko?"

"Less than that, I'd guess," Kahoru said. "She's cutting it fine, but that one is not my problem."

"I see." Hitomi sighed. "The more I know about being a magical girl, the less I like it."

"It'll be years before you need to worry," Kahoru said. "Right now, you should concentrate on getting through the week, given the demon prince and all. Then you should prioritise building the skills you need to survive for the next few months. One step at a time."

"I'll take those words to heart," Hitomi said.

"Enough talk about this, it depresses me." Kahoru turned her head away. "Let's go."

Hitomi glanced at the back of her head, frowning. "Okay."

Oriko's hotel room was a striking contrast with Kahoru's. She was on the top floor of a major high-rise hotel in the heart of the city, close to the shopping centre and the commercial district. The room was elegantly furnished with a king-sized bed, an en-suite bath, a work desk, and a coffee table and chairs. Kirika fidgeted, striding round the room like a caged animal, while Kahoru explained the immediate situation to Oriko. Oriko nodded, asking occasional sharp questions. At last she closed her eyes in satisfaction. "I understand. Thank you."

"I trust you're happy with the way we've chosen to settle the leadership question?" Kahoru said,

"Oh, do as you will on that," Oriko said. "We're here precisely because we're outclassed by the groups here. I won't pretend to give my consent when you could easily take it by force."

"Don't take it personally," Kahoru said. "This is just the proper way to organise magical girls. It's only by something like their naivete that I have a chance to take charge here, since Ritsuko and Homura are both more powerful than I am."

"And yet you think you can defeat Ritsuko by using Miss Shizuki," Oriko said. "That strikes me as curious."

"That one's secret, I'm afraid," Kahoru said. "Not even Yurino knows the exact method I'll be using, since if word gets to Ritsuko about it by some chance, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I see," Oriko said.

"If it's that paper-thin, feel free to use me, Kahoru," Aiko said. She was leaning against the wall, watching Kirika closely. "My Lotus Garden could throw that maniac for a loop, I'm sure of it."

"I don't want you to use that skill on another magical girl around here," Kahoru said. "I'd rather it be kept as a trump card in a case of emergency."

"What does it do?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Kahoru said. "That's the meaning of it being a hidden trump card."

"You do enjoy taking advantage of other people, don't you," Oriko said.

"I'm honest about when I keep secrets," Kahoru said, smirking. "Don't take this personally, Hitomi."

"Well, it's nothing a kid like you needs to worry about," Aiko said. "I could take you with one hand even without using my big special move."

"Well, quite," Hitomi said, scowling.

"Anyway, let's get on to the main event," Kahoru said. "Oriko, you mentioned that a greater catastrophe awaits us beyond the demon prince. I would very much like to hear about the details of that prophecy of yours."

Oriko smirked, resting her head on her right hand as she lounged in her chair. "I'm not sure I have any reason to tell you that."

"Don't be like that," Kahoru said. "I have absolute knowledge of past and present, you can see the future. If we became allies, we'd have no weaknesses at all."

"Sorry, but becoming someone else's subordinate isn't my style," Oriko said. "Miss Shizuki and Miss Hironaka may enjoy the life of a lackey, but I'll pass on that."

"Watch that mouth of yours," Aiko said. "Or I'll shut it myself."

"Just try it," Kirika snapped back. "I'll cut you up."

Kahoru smiled, ignoring the disturbance. "Well, I can understand that perspective. Then how about a trade? I have some good information, you know, as a result of my akashic records. It's more or less unique."

"I'm not interested in the wider world," Oriko said. "The menial details of other magical girls here and there in this country is of no interest to me. But if you have anything relating to the root causes of this catastrophe, I would very much like to hear them."

"If my guess is right, I can help you with that," Kahoru said. "But I can also go one better. Kyubey isn't lurking around here, I take it?"

"Not that I know of," Oriko said. "But you're the person to ask here."

"Quite. Then with your permission, I'll use my magic here." Kahoru clicked her fingers, summoning her book in a flash of silver light. She drew a long, barbed silver pen out of her soul gem, rapidly penning a question on the first blank page of the book. "Let's see. He is watching Homura's house, this hotel, my hotel, Ritsuko's hotel, and Mami's house. He is also in the arcade in the shopping centre, uh, being hugged by Yuma. How strange. Well, putting that aside, he can't hear us right now."

"I don't know who is the worse stalker," Kirika said, smirking. "Him, or you."

"I won't dignify that with a response. In any case, I'm going to talk about an important matter with you all," Kahoru said. "Oriko, if you're willing to divulge everything you know about the catastrophe, I'll tell you of the existence of God. Just bear in mind I can use the records to work out if you've told the truth."

Oriko smirked. "Why not just read my mind?"

"Your memories of the future alone are a domain beyond my reach, alas," Kahoru said. "That is the nature of my power. To clarify, I am particularly interested in the movements of Homura Akemi."

"A small price for your pretence to have knowledge of God," Oriko said. "Well, I will humour you."

"I'll tell you all," Kahoru said, looking round the room. "But do keep this a secret. Careless talk about this matter will make an enemy of Homura Akemi."

"Just get on with it, Kahoru," Aiko said. "I ain't gonna start letting you down now. But this had better be worth the build-up you're giving it."

Hitomi frowned, watching Kahoru in silence. It was rare for Kahoru to speak up about something she knew.

"Well, then," Kahoru said. "Hitomi, this particularly concerns you." She smirked. "I am going to tell you about the existence of your forgotten best friend."

Kahoru's words were as she tended to be, verbose to a fault and loaded with detail and analysis at the expense of brevity. She was frequently interrupted by disbelief and sharp questions, as Aiko and Hitomi interrogated her words. Oriko simply listened in silence, her face a flawless mask. Kirika nodded along, leaning against the back of Oriko's chair and toying with Oriko's hair in low-key boredom. When Kahoru had finished, silence briefly reigned.

"That can't be real," Aiko began. "I know your book is pretty good, Kahoru, first-hand. But you have to be shitting me."

"All I can say is what my magic has told me," Kahoru said. "I believe that to be the truth. Homura Akemi also believes."

"So you claim Miss Akemi is the key?" Oriko said. "She alone has a special relationship with this Miss Kaname."

"Exactly," Kahoru said.

Oriko closed her eyes, falling silent. She cocked her head, as if listening to a voice only she could hear.

Kirika raised a hand just as Aiko opened her mouth. _Not a word. Oriko is using her magic._

Seconds crawled past and grew into minutes as the girls sat in strained silence, punctuated by the ticking of the alarm clock placed on Oriko's bed-side table. At length, Oriko opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as if to adjust to the light. She shook her head, touching her forehead briefly. "My, my. Interesting, by all accounts."

"Are you okay, Oriko?" Kirika said, shooting her companion a worried look. "Don't overdo it for the sake of these idiots."

"I will manage. Thank you, Kirika." Oriko sighed. "Honestly, whether I should tell you this is an open question, but a deal is a deal. The details are still very muddy. But you are at the heart of this storm, Miss Hoshino, you and Miss Akemi. You two will fight and you shall die, and Miss Akemi shall vanish from this world in a flash of light. Then nothing. I can see no further than that."

"You have to be kidding me," Aiko said. "As if I'd let that happen. I'll up and kill Homura if I have to."

"I appreciate the thought," Kahoru said. She frowned tightly, her expression intense. "But don't worry, I'm not alarmed. On the contrary, this is exactly what I was hoping to hear. Let me confirm something, Oriko. Is it usual for you to be unable to see beyond a certain point in time, or is this an unusual case?"

"My ability has limits," Oriko said. "But normally, I should be able to catch snatches of events far further ahead than this. This catastrophe is strange for that reason, since after it, there is only a misty void, something I can't penetrate. It is the worst premonition I have ever experienced."

"I see. Thank you." Kahoru smiled. "Well, for now, I would ask everyone put this out of your minds. We have a demon prince to kill."

"I know what you're like," Aiko said. "You're planning something, aren't you? Don't play with fire."

Kahoru smiled. "I have everything under control. Probably."

Early the next morning, the magical girls met in the city's central park. It was almost deserted, ghostly and ethereal under the feeble, slanted sunlight. A flock of pigeons pecked discontentedly at the ground. Aside from them, the steady splash of water from the fountain was the only sound that broke the tranquil silence. A statue of a winged goddess stood at the centre of the fountain, water pouring from the urn she held into the rippling mirror below her. Homura and Kyouko sat next to each other on a bench just in front of the fountain, looking up as Mami arrived.

"Almost everyone's here," Mami said, looking around. Hitomi alone was conspicuous by her absence.

Ritsuko stood alone in the middle of the grass, already transformed. Her fingers closed around her spear. "Where's your sidekick, Kahoru? I'm getting impatient."

"It looks like she won't be coming," Kahoru said. She sighed, transforming in a flash of silver light. She opened her red book with a snap, meeting Ritsuko's gaze. "I suppose asking her to fight you was too much, after all. Shall we begin?"

"Hey, you can't do this alone," Aiko snapped from the sidelines. "I'll fight with you."

"Sorry, Aiko, but I said my partner for this battle would be Hitomi," Kahoru said, glancing back at her friend. "I can't go back on those words, even in a circumstance like this. But I haven't exactly given up, either."

"This should be short," Kyouko said, snorting. She transformed along with the rest.

"So much unnecessary theatre," Oriko said. She sat on another branch, holding Kirika's hand and watching with a jaded expression. "I've already seen the outcome, but, well, put on a good show."

"We're ready to jump in," Homura said, standing and shouldering her bow. "Keep it clean."

"Then let's go," Ritsuko snapped, raising her naginata to guard. "Here I come."

A single gunshot split the still air, setting the flock of pigeons into flight. Ritsuko fell forwards with a shocked expression, blood staining her white jacket. She caught herself at the last moment, the wound fading away in an instant. She scowled as she struggled to raise her naginata.

"Quicksilver Lance." Kahoru's book erupted, a dozen blades piercing Ritsuko's chest before the older girl could react. She smirked, tilting her neck upwards and looking down at Ritsuko as her final lance stopped an inch short of the glittering soul gem on Ritsuko's forehead. "I'll say it right now. This is my victory."

Homura twisted her neck, desperately searching the horizon for any trace of where the gunshot had come from. The park was surrounded by tall buildings on every side. But she couldn't sense anything. There was no presence at all.

"The hell it is!" Ritsuko raised her left hand, the silver threads dissolving in an instant. Her naginata shot forwards, plunging towards Kahoru.

Kahoru's lances reformed, spiralling forwards and wrapping themselves around Ritsuko's naginata, dragging the blade aside a moment before it ran her through. "You're covered in wounds, Ritsuko. Give it up."

"Wounds mean nothing to me," Ritsuko said. Her left hand balled into a fist and the wounds vanished in an instant.

Another gunshot sounded. This one hit Ritsuko in the leg, bringing her crashing down to the ground. Her blood stained the grass as she struggled to rise.

Kahoru raised her left hand, directing her lances to pierce Ritsuko's upper body again. They vanished a moment before they struck home, but Kahoru ran forwards as Ritsuko healed the wound on her leg, kicking the white magical girl hard in the face. She smirked as her opponent collapsed backwards, her lances piercing Ritsuko's legs again. "I'll say it one more time. This is my victory."

Mami turned her head away as Ritsuko struggled to rise, banishing her wounds again. "I can't watch this."

Homura bit her lip. Even after the second shot, she couldn't find it. Ritsuko was looking completely confused as well. Just where was Hitomi?

Ritsuko raised her left hand, screaming in frustration as she unleashed her full power in a tremendous blast of wind. Kahoru barely managed to throw herself out of the way of the attack with her lances, rolling clear as the grass was devoured by Ritsuko's circle of negation. Ritsuko's wounds faded again and she forced herself up, only to stagger as a third shot struck her through the back again. "God damn it." She took off, flying desperately upwards as her eyes scanned the horizon, searching for her enemy.

"I think not." Kahoru threw her left hand out, a mass of silver erupting around her. "Chaos Sphere." The knitted ball of silver threads swelled outwards and exploded, sending a storm of lances towards Ritsuko.

Ritsuko twisted in mid-air, throwing out her left hand and releasing another tremendous wave of wind. She perfectly negated all of Kahoru's lances. But gunshots thundered even louder than her crashing wind as repeated shots struck her through the back. She fell from the air, her cloak billowing about her as she crashed down towards the ground.

Kahoru raised her left hand, several her of her lances spiralling upwards and catching Ritsuko, binding her tightly. They guided the white magical girl down and into Kahoru's arms with surprising gentleness as she caught her foe, kneeling and lowering her onto the grass. A forest of lances erupted around her, surrounding Ritsuko. "You could probably kill me here and now. But that girl would shatter your soul gem in the next moment."

Ritsuko's left hand gripped Kahoru's shoulder tightly, her expression furious. Her wounds closed slugglishly, still leaving traces of blood on her white jacket. "Scheming witch."

"Quite," Kahoru said. "But the winner is justified, no matter the method, right? After saying all that to Homura, are you going to bleat about deception or fairness?"

Ritsuko bit her lip so hard she drew blood, eyeing Kahoru angrily.

Kahoru raised her left hand. Another gunshot rang out, chipping a fragment of stone from the winged goddess statue in the centre of the fountain. "Don't make me say it a third time."

Ritsuko pushed Kahoru away, forcing herself up and kneeling on the dark ground exposed by her negation. "It's my loss."

"I know." Kahoru stood, brushing off her silver jacket, and turned towards the others. "Well, I may have won by a method so ugly I'll be hated for it, while Homura lost by a method so beautiful everyone loves her for it, but this is the outcome. This is my law of victory. Homura, are you willing to acknowledge me as leader?"

Homura ignored her, taking flight in a flash of light and flying up into the sky. Now that the fight was over, she could finally sense Hitomi's presence. It had simply appeared, as if it had always been there. She was on top of a tall glass spire, one of the largest office buildings in the centre of Mitakihara. Naturally, it had a perfect view of the park, but it was only one of several buildings she could have used as a vantage point. Homura descended, her wings glowing briefly before fading as she landed. "Good morning."

Hitomi was lying back on the roof, looking up at the blue sky. She was draining the emerald mounted on her necktie of dark, swirling corruption with a handful of remnants, her face lined with exhaustion. "What is it?"

"Just how did you do that?" Homura demanded. "Ritsuko can negate her presence because of her wish, but you don't have any wish like that."

Hitomi smiled. "It's something you could never do, since you're so talented. But I'm so weak that if I fill my heart with nothing and think of nothing, I can make my magic fade almost to nothing until the single instant I fire. That's the way of fighting Kahoru has taught me."

"You're a magical girl," Homura said. "Without magic, your body can't move at all. Do you know how dangerous that technique is for you?"

Hitomi pressed her rifle against her flank, laughing. "Don't worry about me. This weapon is worth the risk. If she could sense my magic, Ritsuko could probably dodge or negate every one of my shots. But now things are different. It's the same for you, Homura." Hitomi met her gaze. "An attack you can't see coming is an attack that can't be stopped. Kahoru was right about that."

Homura snorted. "Well, you two have your victory. Let's head back."

"I'll come when I can," Hitomi said. "I'm just a little tired right now, that's all."

Homura looked down at her for a moment, trying to find words. None came to her, so she turned away and took flight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Best Laid Plans**

The magical girls piled into Homura's lounge. Aiko whistled as she looked up at the pendulum swinging over-head. "You have a pretty sweet house. Magic?"

"Yes," Homura said, her voice detached. "I converted it some time ago. I can work here, and it's protected from magical attack by my spatial magic." She sat down in her usual seat, watching Kahoru carefully as the older girl wandered around, studying the pictures of demons on the walls.

"Parents aren't around? That's pretty convenient," Aiko said. She sat down on one of the chairs, toying with the end of her long blue hair. She watched Homura out of the corner of her eye, a slight frown playing about her lips. "Mine are aggravating."

"It makes my life easier," Homura said.

"I'm a little jealous," Yurino said. She had an arm around Hitomi as she guided the exhausted green-haired girl to a seat. "Though I suppose that's a tactless thing for me to say."

"Yuri, don't say anything unnecessary," Kahoru said. She turned away from the pictures and sat down opposite Homura. "In any case, shall we begin?"

"You're in my seat," Kyouko said, folding her arms. She'd come in last, and taken the chance to keep an eye on Hitomi and Yurino.

"Forgive me this one time," Kahoru said, smirking. "I need to use this table. Yurino, get the maps out."

"Right away." Yurino opened her bag, pulling out reams of paper and beginning to pile them up on the desk.

"You can have my seat, Kyouko," Mami said, springing up from the space next to Homura.

"It's cool," Kyouko said. "I'll squeeze myself in here." She sat down on the other side of Homura, glaring at Kahoru.

"If you say so," Mami said, hesitantly sitting down.

"Surely we can't begin without Ritsuko?" Homura said.

"It's fine," Kahoru said. "I'm going to give her an hour or so to sulk, then I'll go pick her up. In the meantime, we should make a start. We're running out of time, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Homura said. "But given her strength and experience, I don't think we can make serious plans without her."

"I can brief her one to one later, it's fine," Kahoru said. "And when it comes to battle tactics, she's got nothing on you or I."

Chiaki patted Yuma on the head. "Kyouko, mind if I borrow your kitchen? I'll use the stuff from before and fix everyone a meal."

"Perhaps. But I still think she should be directly involved in this," Homura said, meeting Kahoru's gaze. "That way, she should be more willing to go along with the plan, after all."

"Sure. I'll help," Kyouko said, standing. "I suck at making plans, but I'm pretty good at making meals, if I say so myself."

"I suppose so." Kahoru sighed, cocking her head at Homura. "Well, if you insist. Aiko, can you go find her? She'll be at her hotel or else wandering about town, I suppose. Look where there are few people."

"Sure thing," Aiko said. "What should I say when I find her?"

Kyouko and Chiaki filed out of the room, followed by Yuma as the young girl hurried to keep up with her sister.

"I'll leave that to your discretion, but feel free to play hardball," Kahoru said. "Ritsuko is a woman of her word. Don't let her forget she lost to me, but feel free to let her grouse about my methods. I'm not so churlish as to care about that."

"I got it," Aiko said. She stood up, stretching her arms. "I always get the dirty tasks. If she flips out, I'm screwed."

"She won't attack you," Kahoru said. "Well, unless you do something stupid, I suppose."

"Good to know," Aiko said.

"I'll come with you," Mami said, standing. "That way is safer, and I do think the Mitakihara group should be represented. If I'm also telling her to come back, she's more likely to agree."

Aiko sighed. "What do you say, chief?"

"That's fine," Kahoru said. "It's not important."

Homura nodded. "Be careful, Mami."

"I'll be fine," Mami said. "I can still look after myself, after all."

"Honestly, geniuses really get special treatment," Oriko said. A smile played about her lips as she watched from the corner, her arms folded. "We have to wait around while we fetch the girl who threw a tantrum because she lost? That's a rather poor joke."

Kahoru nodded as Aiko and Mami left, frowning. "A tantrum is overstating it. She just really hates losing, that's all. But if we're talking about geniuses and special treatment, bear in mind I scouted you specifically."

"That's flattering," Oriko said. "But your courtship was far too rough. This isn't the middle ages, you know."

"Perhaps, but we still settle disputes with the sword," Kahoru said. "Either way, you're here. In case there's a single person in this room who hasn't worked it out yet, I'm a results-oriented person. The ends justifies the means and all that."

"We gathered," Homura said.

Kahoru laughed. "Well, I guess so. Hitomi, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Hitomi said. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, don't over-do it. You should know by now, but it's best not to use your void more than is strictly necessary," Kahoru said. "It's like sealing pain, something you master so you can do it when you have to, rather than something to be repeatedly used."

"My what?" Hitomi said sleepily. "Oh. You mean my new technique."

"Yes," Kahoru said. "I named it. Cool, right?"

"Nope," Kirika said, smirking.

"Tough crowd," Kahoru said. "Everyone should name their special techniques. Mami would agree with me, but she's not here."

"We appear to be drifting from the point," Homura noted.

"We have no point until Ritsuko arrives, apparently," Kahoru said. "So let's talk about naming special techniques. Homura, you haven't named your powers, right? You should. How about 'angel wings'? That suits you."

"I'll pass, thank you," Homura said.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure Madoka named her spells. She sounds like that kind of girl," Kahoru said. She laughed at Homura's facial expression. "Well, don't give me that look. I told my circle about her. I won't lie."

"You are in the habit of doing unnecessary things," Homura said. She stared unblinkingly at Kahoru. "I advise you fix that habit."

"Is that a threat? I don't know why you're being so defensive," Kahoru said. "From my perspective, you're pretty cool. Doing everything you can to save one precious person, and all that."

"I don't relish you treating all of my hardships like a story," Homura said. "There was nothing heroic about it. It was just painful."

"And do you think anyone here is different?" Kahoru said. She frowned, her voice dropping as she spoke seriously for the first time in a while. "I'll acknowledge it, you fought harder and for longer than anyone else, except maybe Ritsuko. But it's not different in kind. We've all had rough times."

"I'm not denying that," Homura said. "But that's even more reason not to make light of this."

"I'm not making light of it," Kahoru said. "I'm just saying what I think. You made a sacrifice for the sake of another. No matter what comes after, that's always cool."

"Why did this become you flattering me?" Homura said.

"No kidding," Kirika said. "You two take this upstairs already."

"Well, I also think I made a cool wish," Kahoru said. She looked around the room. "If we're trying to get along, isn't that the place to start? The fact that we all felt so strongly about something we were willing to put it all on the line to make that something change. What happens after that varies, but we all have that same starting point."

"Spare us the sentimentality," Oriko said. "Especially after your attack dog threatened me."

"Kyouko is Homura's attack dog, actually, not mine," Kahoru said. "Anyway, I've said my piece. My normal policy is not to discuss the secrets of others, Homura. But in your case, well, you're just that special. I want my group to bear it in mind, since you have one hell of a guardian angel on your shoulder."

"I'm not a threat to anyone," Homura said. "Unless you choose to make me your enemy."

"I wonder about that," Oriko said. She laughed as Homura shoot her a hostile gaze. "Well, I think Miss Hoshino is being polite under the circumstances, myself."

Homura shrugged. "I don't want to talk about this. That's all."

"Well, that's understandable," Kahoru said. "I won't mention it again, at least until this battle is over."

"Good," Homura said, running a hand through her hair.

Hitomi frowned as she studied Homura in silence.

Kahoru leaned back. "So, what would you all do if you had another chance? If you had another wish, I mean."

"I think the answer to that would be too personal for anyone here to answer out loud," Homura said.

"Probably," Kahoru said. "But I think everyone could stand to think about it. This world isn't perfect, after all."

"We can only accept this world as it is," Homura said.

"Perhaps," Kahoru said. "But accepting the world as it is the most boring thought in the world. Wouldn't you agree, Oriko Mikuni?"

Oriko closed her eyes. "I'll keep my peace, thank you, Miss Hoshino. I don't want to be dragged in between you two."

Kahoru laughed. "I suppose so." She held Homura's gaze evenly. "Well, if nothing else, let's agree that accepting the destruction of this city as an inevitable outcome is beyond both of us."

"Quite," Homura said. "I feel that way, and if you came all this way to fight, I can only assume you are the same, though that surprises me."

"You really don't think very much of me, do you?" Kahoru smiled. "Well, that's fine. I'm just playing the odds."

"This isn't a game to anyone but you," Homura said. "Because of that, I'm worried right now, given how important you've made yourself to this whole operation."

"I've made myself? Well, it's just as well I did. Who do you think brought Aiko here, convinced Ritsuko it was feasible to fight, and forced you all to make Oriko and Kirika come here by any means?" Kahoru cocked her head. "I won't make you kiss my feet, but I won't mince words, either. Half your fighting force is here because of me, one way or the other."

"Of course, I'm grateful for that," Homura said. She narrowed her eyes. "Just so long as you're not thinking of anything but the demon prince."

The tension in the room was palpable as the two girls stared at each other evenly. Oriko and Kirika watched from the side with detached eyes, while Yurino, conscious of the atmosphere, kept silent. Hitomi watched, resting her head in her hands as she stared with half-closed eyes at the pair.

Kahoru broke the silence with a smile. "I'll admit I wanted to meet you in person, since you're a special person. But that's all. Beyond that, I'm just here to fight the demon prince, and I'm serious about it, in my own way."

"I'll take your word for that," Homura said.

Aiko walked ahead of Mami for a time, making her way back towards the crowded centre of the city again. The residential district was far quieter, slumbering in the shadows of the enormous high rise buildings in the centre. Mami followed obediently, keeping silent. At length, Aiko slowed down to let Mami catch up, sighing. "You're persistent. I thought I told you before, you shouldn't get close to me or Kahoru."

"This is strictly business, isn't it?" Mami said. "And given we are going to be fighting the demon prince together, I think we should at least try to get along."

"We don't need to get along to fight together," Aiko said. "That's why Kahoru has gone to such lengths to take charge, for a start. If we all do what she says, it'll be fine."

"It will be easier if we get along," Mami said. "And I think we should try, since Kahoru doesn't seem very good at getting along with people."

"Hah. Yeah, you could say that." Aiko scowled. "But your Homura is the same. She's cold at best."

"I suppose so," Mami said. "That's all the more reason for us to try to get along, though."

Aiko looked away. "We might become enemies one day, you know. Maybe sooner than you think."

"Why do you say that?" Mami asked.

"Oriko has some ominous things to say, that's all," Aiko said. "Anyway, let me lay this down for you, so you can tell Homura. Whatever else Kahoru says or does, she's still the girl who saved my life, at the end of the day. I'm gonna protect her from all comers."

"I'll bear that in mind," Mami said. "But none of us have any intention to attack Kahoru, unless we're provoked ourselves."

"I'm sure. But tell Homura that, anyway. Putting that aside, let's just get on with the job at hand," Aiko said. "That'll be rough enough."

"I suppose so," Mami said. "Do you know anything about Ritsuko?"

"She's a nomad, she's crazy strong, she's Kyubey's top enforcer in Japan," Aiko said. "You know her power already. She's a vet, more experienced than Kahoru even. Kahoru and her go back a bit, further than me and Kahoru, but I don't know if you'd call them friends. Beyond that, I haven't a clue."

"Why is she nomadic?" Mami asked. "Someone like her could claim any territory she pleased."

"Dunno. Maybe so she doesn't have to deal with people." Aiko yawned. "After a certain point, being a territory holder is like middle management or something. If you're strong enough to control a large territory, you'll end up with sidekicks, whether you want them or not."

"Why would she avoid that?" Mami said. "It's safer to fight together, and being a magical girl is lonely work. It amazes me that she could stay sane while wandering around and avoiding other magical girls."

"Avoiding is the wrong word. I mean, she knows Kahoru. But honestly, I dunno." Aiko shrugged. "She's one hell of an enigma, no getting around it. But she's mysterious because she's dangerous. Best neither of us forgets that."

"I know," Mami said. "I was surprised she lost. How did you feel about it? Kahoru's way of winning."

"It's like Kahoru. I thought it was clever and a bit scary, which is sort of Kahoru through and through," Aiko said. "I mean, Hitomi is useless as hell, but then you strip her of any trace of her presence and park her on a roof-top, and she's dangerous as anything. That joke of a rifle is a weapon better than any other in that context. She could probably take down any one of us unawares."

"Just as long as that technique's side-effects aren't too severe," Mami said.

"That's for Hitomi to deal with," Aiko said. "It's better to have a dangerous technique and not use it than not to have it at all, since if you really need it, it's do or die. This world plays for keeps, and a weakling like her needs any edge she can grasp. Not gonna lie, I gave her two months outside in my head when I met her. Now she might make some decent distance, thanks to Kahoru."

"We would have protected her," Mami said.

"You guys are strong. But there's a limit to how much the strong can cover for the weak." Aiko frowned, looking away. "Trust me on that one, okay? I can think of a coupla girls like her, and they died. I'm sure Kahoru and Ritsuko can think of more examples."

"We're like soldiers," Mami said. "I hate how jaded magical girls can be about death. We're kids. Any one of us dying is a tragedy."

"Yeah, but if you take it that way every time, you won't last," Aiko said. "It ain't like fine sentiments can bring back the dead, either."

Mami sighed. "We had one like that, you know. I'm also speaking from experience."

"Sorry for that. I guess it makes sense." Aiko laughed. "I dunno, I somehow thought you kids would be different. You guys have this aura, like you can take the whole world on. Homura, especially. Homura and Kahoru are the two girls who make me feel that way, I guess. Like, 'they got this under control', that sorta feeling. Does that make sense?"

"I can see that," Mami said. "But we all pretend we're fine, all the time. And it's never fine, not really."

"I think those two are different," Aiko said. "Kahoru, at least. I admire that in her, her ability to take everything as it comes and smirk about it all, like she has it all in the palm of her hand."

"That part of her can be somewhat irritating, you know," Mami said.

"I guess. I like it, though. It's why I trust her, though sometimes I fret because she's being over-confident. One of these days, she'll trip up, I guess." Aiko narrowed her eyes. "But I'll catch her."

"That's what friends are for," Mami said.

Aiko frowned, shaking her head. "Man, you got under my guard again. Stop that."

"Excuse me?" Mami said.

"Just saying, I'm not trying to get along with you here," Aiko said.

"We have a lot in common," Mami said. "All magical girls do."

"Yeah, maybe. But that doesn't mean much." Aiko ducked out of the way of a stream of passers-by. The streets were getting busier now as they reached the city centre. The commercial district was thrumming with life. "Anyway, I've also lost someone close to me. We're all that way. I don't need Kahoru's book to tell me that, it's common-sense stuff."

"That's why I wish we could talk to each other more freely," Mami said, sighing. "For the sake of supporting each other."

"Most of the time we fight when we meet. Nothing would come of it, you know." Aiko stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans, glancing sidelong at Mami. "Anyway, this conversation is over, okay? We're right by Ritsuko's hotel, for a start."

Mami looked up at the large, elegant glass tower. "This place is incredibly expensive, you know. I'm amazed she can afford it."

"Rumour is she gets kick-backs from Kyubey for her enforcer work," Aiko said. "Figures, since she's his ultimate weapon or something."

"Kyubey has access to human money?" Mami said, blinking in surprise. The image of Kyubey going to a bank was unbelievable, to say the least.

"He's Kyubey, he can do what he likes," Aiko said. "I'll ask Kahoru later, confirm it one way or the other. For now, let's go."

Ritsuko wasn't in her room at the hotel, or anywhere else there that they could see. The pair also toured the inner city without much luck, Aiko cursing Ritsuko all the way. Eventually, they managed to track the older girl down, standing on a bridge overlooking the river. Aiko approached cautiously. "We were sent by Kahoru. Homura wants you for the strategy meeting."

"I'm not interested," Ritsuko said. She didn't turn around as the two girls approached her. Her eyes were far-away, watching the water ripple as it flowed towards the bridge.

"Kahoru said that, but Homura is insisting," Aiko said. "Something about your experience and whatever. Just tag along and sit there, all I'm asking."

Ritsuko snorted. "I'm fine right where I am."

"It's an order from Kahoru," Aiko said.

Ritsuko turned to face Aiko for the first time, lifting her head and looking down at the girl. "I don't see her here. But sure, I'll come when I feel like coming. Give me five."

"That's fine," Aiko said, folding her arms and staring back defiantly. "We'll wait up."

Mami sighed, looking between the pair. "I'm sorry about this, Ritsuko, but we feel you could make a valuable contribution to the plan. You're more experienced than anyone else, after all."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I've ever fought a demon prince," Ritsuko said, looking out over the river again. "At least, I don't think I ever fought a demon prince."

"You don't think?" Mami asked.

"Nothing." Ritsuko snorted. "How old do you think I am?"

"Um. Eighteen, nineteen?" Mami said.

"Not exactly." Ritsuko shrugged. "Well, whatever." Her right hand played across the concrete lip of the bridge in front of her. "In the first place, magical girls don't live much beyond eighteen or nineteen. Their magical power dries up as the fatigue of accumulating memories piles up, but they still need magic to move their 'bodies'. They end up dead, one way or the other."

Mami's eyes widened. "Is that really true? That can't be right, can it? Something that cruel-"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have raised it. I was just contemplating my own mortality a little." Ritsuko snorted. "Getting thrashed by Kahoru and her new toy was one of those life experiences."

"You did well, and Kahoru ultimately had to rely on trickery to defeat you," Mami said. "But putting all that aside, what you said about magical girls who grow up can't be true, right?"

Ritsuko sighed. "The truth's the truth. Nothing I can do about that. Don't you go crying about it, for god's sake. You've got years ahead of you."

Aiko frowned, watching as Mami's expression crumbled. "First I heard of this, myself. But don't let it get to you, you know? We life in the moment, right?"

"I suppose so." Mami stepped forwards, staring down at the water herself. She forced a smile despite her exhausted expression. "But that's just so depressing. I had never really thought about it, but I sort of assumed I'd just be able to continue surviving like this for my natural lifespan."

"I've never known a magical old woman, when I think about it," Aiko said. She patted Mami on the shoulder, looking awkward. "Anyway, we need to survive the next few days first, and that'll be one hell of a battle."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Mami said.

"Well, I guess so. I hadn't thought about it much myself." Aiko frowned, glancing sidelong at Ritsuko. "But I guess it's you older girls who are really worrying about it, right? You and Kahoru."

"Don't pity me. I despise being patronised," Ritsuko said. "Don't pity Kahoru, either. We both have our own methods, you know, our own thoughts on how to keep living. From time to time I wonder why I bother, mind, and this is one of them. Kahoru is everything wrong with this country, you know."

"I'm sorry?" Mami said, blinking. "That makes no sense."

"Brilliant, grasping, cynical, lying," Ritsuko said. "This country's is stagnating, decaying. Thinking about it makes me wonder what on earth I'm even fighting for."

"You're contemplating your inevitable death within a matter of a few years and you're worried about Japan's culture?" Mami said, disbelief and anger giving her a harder edge than normal.

"I can do something about my own life," Ritsuko snapped. "But I can hardly do anything about Japan. This country has lost its way, and I'm in no position to alter that fact. That worries me far more than the demon prince or anything else on this side."

"Guess this is why you and Kahoru talk from time to time," Aiko said. "That daft big-picture perspective."

"Kahoru also thinks about the whole, but she's part of the problem, like I said." Ritsuko scowled. "Honestly, though, I'm wasting my time talking about this with kids like you two. Let's go." She turned away, striding across the bridge and heading for Homura's house.

Aiko tapped Mami on the shoulder. "Come on. I'll talk about it with Kahoru later, okay? Knowing her, she'll have a plan to deal with it, and it'll work for us as well. Probably."

"That would be nice." Mami smiled wanly, staring at her reflection in the water as she leaned over the edge of the bridge. "But this world is never, ever kind. Not even for a moment." She pushed herself up, turning to follow Ritsuko.

"Yeah," Aiko said. "Don't I know it."

Within half an hour, the entire group had finally been gathered in Homura's room. They balanced plates awkwardly on their laps as they ate Chiaki's macaroni cheese, listening with varying degrees of interest and patience as Kahoru and Homura talked over the crowded, annotated maps in front of them.

"As I mentioned, our target is in the abandoned car factory," Kahoru said. "The demon prince will awaken there, somewhere inside the main building." She pointed to the map. "Oriko, can you offer any more precise details as to where the demon prince will emerge?"

Oriko closed her eyes briefly. "It will come from the earth. The floor will decay and become so much ash on the wind, since nothing of man could hold it. And then it will spread dark wings and break through the roof, catching the moonlight as it takes flight. It's hard to see exactly where, but I think it's close to the dead centre of the factory."

Kahoru scribbled another annotation on her map with silver pen. "Right. I can't offer an exact timing, but it sounds like it'll be at night?"

"That's correct," Oriko said.

"Based on my information from the records, it's more likely to be in the evening, rather than the morning," Kahoru said. "Tomorrow at least, we shouldn't have to fight. The demons are latent right now, since we're in the proverbial calm before the storm."

"Sounds sweet," Kyouko said. "I can catch up on my homework."

"Quite," Kahoru said idly. "The demon prince himself will be extremely powerful, as one might imagine. Going on those who existed in the past, he will be fast, resilient, powerful and capable of long and short-ranged combat as well as full flight. Beyond that, he'll likely have some sort of special ability, something like our wish magic. I can't say anything about that." She glanced at Oriko.

"Don't look at me," Oriko said. "I've seen as much as I am going to see, and none of it was of him fighting."

"Not a power to be counted on in a pinch, that much is for sure," Aiko said.

"You think seeing the future is easy?" Kirika snapped. "I'd like to see you try it."

"I'm not saying I could do it, idiot," Aiko said. "But that doesn't mean her ability is useful."

"I can see the future." Kahoru grinned. "A future where we've vanquished the demon prince. And let's return to thinking about how to make that future real. The special ability will be a big question-mark. Putting the demon prince himself aside, the other problem is the enormous numbers of ordinary demons who will emerge along with him. If we act carelessly, we'll be crushed by them."

"What is our battle strategy?" Homura asked. "We could use a coordinated strike from all of us, aiming to assassinate the demon prince. If we bring him down and escape, we can pick off the remaining demons piece-meal."

"That won't work," Kahoru said. "Given the demon prince's high mobility, we won't be able to make the battle with him a brief one, regardless of our numbers. I believe that out of all of us, the only girls who can fly are Ritsuko, Homura, and I?"

"That's correct, I believe," Homura said. "But many more of us have long-ranged attacks of one form or another."

"Trying to hit a high speed flying target from the ground when you're surrounded by demons is impossible," Kahoru said. "You'd die first. Normally, I'd agree with you, but after consideration, I think the mind-set of rushing to kill the demon prince is flawed. We need to prepare for a battle of attrition."

"What do you have in mind?" Homura asked.

"Our good luck is that the abandoned factory and the area around it is a crowded area, filled with debris and choke points," Kahoru said. "I think our best approach would be to hold the key strategic points with small teams, keeping the demons divided and preventing them from effectively supporting the demon prince."

"What happens when the demon prince moves?" Homura asked.

"We'd move with him," Kahoru said. "We'd need to stay flexible and mobile. Ideally, it would be the job of the team fighting the demon prince himself to keep him at least within the area of the car factory. If he moved to more open ground, we'd probably have to retreat. Without sufficient cover, we have no chance to win."

"This sounds very complicated," Homura said. "And with many points of failure."

"Our telepathy gives us perfect communications," Kahoru said. "I think it's possible, especially if we can keep a reserve in place. But I won't say it isn't risky. There is no safe option available to us."

Ritsuko snorted. "If you want to do this, we have to use tomorrow wisely. If we drill and practise in the combat zone as a dry run, we may have half a chance. Pity we've left it this late."

"I left it this late since if I didn't do something about you, you'd just run off and try to solo the demon prince while the rest of us were eaten by demons," Kahoru said, a smile playing about her lips.

"I can still do that if you like," Ritsuko said. "It'd get the job done."

"I'll pass, thanks," Kahoru said. "In any case, I need to confirm our participants. This is the last chance to back out, but I won't mince words. We honestly need all of you, so backing out now is the same thing as us all abandoning the mission. The only possible exceptions are Yuma and Hitomi, but frankly, we still need you both."

"I'll fight," Chiaki said. "But Yuma has no place on this battlefield."

"Yuma has an incredible form of healing magic," Kahoru said. "If we use her, our chances of coming through this battle without casualties goes up considerably."

"Maybe, but she's just a kid." Chiaki frowned. "If we're talking about possible helpers, why doesn't your sister become a magical girl? By your logic, that'd be another way for us to improve our odds."

"You're a bit of a demon underneath it all, aren't you?" Kahoru grinned. "I have no answer for that, so I'll let Yuma off the hook. What about you, Hitomi?"

"Let me think about it," Hitomi said. "Even after you've helped me, I'm still weaker than everyone else, after all."

"Just get out while the getting is good," Kyouko said. "We'll deal with it somehow."

"Like I said, I'll think about it," Hitomi repeated.

"Very well. I'll be waiting." Kahoru folded her arms. "I'm going to assume the rest of you are in unless you say something now."

Oriko raised a hand. "I want it on the record that we're only here under duress. If it was up to me, I'd be eating dinner with Kirika at Akihara right now."

"Noted," Kahoru said. "But you are in fact here under duress, so I'm going to ignore that. Anyone else?"

Ritsuko snorted as silence reigned. "I'm honestly amazed. I'd have thought there'd be at least one coward here."

"We wouldn't have let it get this far if we were gonna bail now," Aiko said. "Right?"

"Damn straight," Kyouko said. "We're in, lady, and we're following your orders, so get on with it."

Kahoru nodded. "Good. I propose that Homura and Ritsuko form the team dedicated to fighting the demon prince. You'll be fighting together. Your objectives are to keep him within the bounds of the car factory and ultimately to destroy him. Don't think of anything else, unless I specifically ask for your help with a sudden crisis. A moment's lapse of concentration could kill either of you, since I'm asking you both to fight the strongest enemy."

"I could do it alone," Ritsuko said. "But either way, this is how it should be. This duty falls to the strongest."

"Quite," Homura said. "What about you, Kahoru? You can also fly."

"My battle power isn't on the same league table as you two," Kahoru said. "I'm planning to form the second team, with Kyouko by my side. We'll hold down a point, but we'll also be a mobile force if necessary, moving to assist the others when it becomes necessary. If it's the two of us, that should be possible."

"You're not who I'd ask for as a partner," Kyouko said. "Why don't you go with Aiko?"

"I need your barrier magic," Kahoru said. "And Aiko is mostly a melee combatant, whereas you are more of a hybrid. That's why you're more suitable for this role."

"Well, if you must," Kyouko said.

"Aiko, you'll be with Mami," Kahoru said. "Holding down another position. The two of you as a team have balanced long-range and short-range fire-power and top-class control abilities. It should be a fruitful combination."

"Fine by me," Mami said.

"Sure, I guess," Aiko said. She glanced sidelong at Mami, before turning her head away and eating some more of her pasta.

"Oriko, Kirika, I'd separate you if I thought I could get away with it," Kahoru said. "But I don't think that would work, so you're together. If you two do this well, I'll be greatly in your debt. There are worse people to have owe you."

"We're just doing it because we were threatened," Oriko said. "I'm not much interested in your help, but we'll fight and survive, for the sake of our own world."

"I won't let a single demon touch Oriko," Kirika said.

"It's a group picked based on personality alone, but your combat styles and abilities work together well," Kahoru said. "At the least, I think you two should be able to defend yourselves and lock down an area."

"What about me?" Chiaki asked.

"Under other circumstances, I'd partner you with Yuma as a mobile triage team," Kahoru said. She smiled at Chiaki's expression. "But I'll give up on that. If Hitomi joins us, you'll be paired with her. You're effective at most ranges and can keep demons away from her while she works with her rifle. Failing that, you'll be attached to my team as a third member."

"Wouldn't it be more sensible for you to join the anti-demon prince team in that case?" Homura said. "Kyouko and Chiaki would be a fine combination by themselves."

"I can't fight the demon prince," Kahoru said. "Not out of cowardice, but because I'm needed to oversee the whole operation. Using telepathic reports, I can assess the situation, give orders and help points under pressure. If I'm fighting against ordinary demons with Kyouko by my side, that's just about possible. I can't do that if I'm fighting the demon prince."

"That's pretty self-serving logic," Kyouko said.

"It's practical," Aiko snapped. "Trust me, we're far better off with Kahoru leading us than with her against the demon prince. It's no good killing him if the rest of us end up dead."

"I agree," Homura said. She closed her eyes. "It's true coordination will be key to our success. I have no problem with that explanation."

"Thanks," Kahoru said. "In any case, those are the teams. Now let's get down to the details."

She continued for a long time, discussing details of the terrain, choke-points, expected lines of demon attack, and responses to various hypothetical situations. Yuma slept in Chiaki's lap while the older girls listened and questioned her. Homura offered frequent questions and suggestions. Eventually Ritsuko also spoke up, providing acidic but surprisingly precise advice. At length Kahoru sat back in her chair, putting down her pen. "That's all." She glanced at Homura, smirking. "How did I do?"

"I've never doubted your ability," Homura said. "Only your intentions."

Kahoru closed her eyes. "Fair enough. Well, tomorrow we fight. For now, though, let's disperse."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: The Calm, Part 1**

The communal bath of Kahoru's hotel was plain at best, the walls covered with cheap, cracked white tiles and shower-heads. In the centre of the room, a small pool of cold water was framed by raised walls. Kahoru sat under one of the showers in the almost-empty room, letting the lukewarm shower water wash over her long silver hair. Sodden strands of her hair stuck to her forehead, her fringe half-concealing her eyes as she sat unmoving, her mouth stuck in a fixed frown.

Yurino glanced sidelong at her from the next shower over, squeezing the last of the shampoo foam out of her own hair. "Your hair is clean, right? Let me wash your back."

"I'm fine," Kahoru said.

"Don't be like that," Yurino said. She rose, chivvying her older sister out of the shower and onto a plastic seat. She retrieved a rough sponge she'd left by the bath, settling down and beginning to rub her sister's back. "If I don't do this much for you, I get anxious, you know."

"It's a little unnecessary." Kahoru closed her eyes in silent submission.

"Maybe." Yurino parted her sister's hair, pressing her left palm against her sister's back. "You're stiff. Last minute doubts?"

"Don't worry about it." Kahoru sighed. "It's inevitable, isn't it? If I've made even the slightest miscalculation, I'm going to die tomorrow. The margin for error is incredibly thin, given how volatile this group is."

"It'll be okay," Yurino said. She put the sponge down and started to massage Kahoru's stiff shoulders. "Your plans are flawless. When have they ever let you down before now?"

"I know, but I've never played for stakes this high before now," Kahoru said. "And even if I make it through the battle with the demon prince, I'll be playing an even more dangerous game after that."

"You can give up on that. There should be other ways to survive," Yurino said.

"Perhaps, but none of them are pretty," Kahoru said. "Asking Ritsuko, asking you, whatever path I choose, I lose something precious to me."

"Even if you win, you'll lose everything, right?" Yurino said.

"I'll lose everything, and gain everything. But before I can even think about all that, the demon prince is in my way." Kahoru shook her head. "It's so borderline, this battle. I don't have any precedents to draw on. I've done everything I can, but I'm just muddling along, and I've made so many compromises on the way. Especially my information trade with Oriko and Kirika."

"It's not too late," Yurino said. "If things aren't good enough, you can still call this off."

"I can't do that," Kahoru said. "I put my name on the line with Ritsuko and Aiko to get them involved in this. I can't falter now without losing their respect."

Yurino smiled. "Isn't that just your pride speaking?"

"It probably is. But I need that pride. Without it, I wouldn't be able to do anything." Kahoru breathed out. "Everything will go ahead as planned. Tomorrow, we fight the demon prince. I can't stop these doubts, though. They're eating at me from within."

Yurino lowered her head, resting her forehead against her sister's pale-skinned back. She closed her eyes, smiling. "That's fine. I'd be more worried if you were completely confident. I can't do anything but cheer for you, but if it helps, I have faith. I believe you'll survive and win in a magnificent way."

"That's hard for me, you know," Kahoru said. She smiled. "It's a bad joke, given how much work I put into making everyone think I'm infallible, but that's hard for me. I'm not permitted to show weakness."

"I know. I know everything about you." Yurino hugged her sister from behind. "I don't just believe in you because you are cool and calm. I know just how hard you work to keep everything under control. The hours you spend reading the records, the time you put into talking to the other magical girls, the effort you spend keeping a brave face, how long it takes for you to plan your every move in advance, all of it. I believe in your efforts. No one else sees them, no one else understands, but I know."

Kahoru sighed. "Thank you. I guess this is one of those cases where I should be careful what I wish for. But if you weren't here, I'd be useless, you know. I'd end up just like Ritsuko."

"I'll be here for as long as you need me," Yurino said. "And if you always need me, always."

"Good to know," Kahoru said. She smiled, breathing out. "Well, wait for me. I'll definitely show you a miracle that only I could create."

"I'll look forwards to it. If that's what you want to do, then I'll support you, no matter what. Even if it will be painful for me." Yurino raised her head. "But if you are worried about the demon prince, let me become a magical girl. I'm sure I'll be of use to you."

"That's not allowed," Kahoru said. "A trump card is something you play last."

Yurino frowned. "I know, but if you are in danger of dying tomorrow, I won't just sit on my hands."

Kahoru shrugged. "There will be danger, and if you became a magical girl, it would be that much easier for us to win. But I've never thought of just surviving. You believe in me, right?"

"I do." Yurino smiled softly.

Kahoru smiled, a trace of her usual confidence returning to her features. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do, after all you have done for me," Yurino said.

"You've done a lot for me, as well. Family should be like that," Kahoru said. "But honestly, tomorrow will be rough. I won't deny it. My plan of action is complicated, and I need to fight and think at the same time. If I can't handle that-" She broke off as she heard foot-steps approach the bathroom.

Aiko stepped inside, frowning as she spotted the two sisters and beelining towards them. "There you are! I was looking for you. We need to talk about some stuff."

"For you, Aiko, any time," Kahoru said, her expression settling into her usual smug grin. "How was your chat with Mami? You two seem to be getting along well."

"Hey, I wanted to walk back with you two, but she was worried about some stuff, and made me listen," Aiko said. "I don't know why, but she has the 'we should all get along' thing going. It's problematic, you know, she should know better by now."

"Well, she's a nice girl," Kahoru said. "And a lonely one. Rather like you, in that respect."

"I'm not nice," Aiko said. "You know that, I can do what I need to do."

"You can do it, but you feel bad," Kahoru said. "In any case, I don't mind if you get along with Mami. Just try not to get too attached to her."

"I know," Aiko said. "I remember."

"Don't be so hard on her," Yurino said, glancing at Aiko from behind her sister's back. "She should feel free to make friends, even if it risks interfering with your game."

"But I'm cruel enough to ask her to choose between Mami and I," Kahoru said. "This may be the better way."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten I owe you," Aiko said. She closed her eyes. "And I hate owing people, so I'll tag along with whatever you have plans. That's my will, you know."

"Yes, I know. I appreciate it. But it's not just for my sake." Kahoru smiled. "If I win, I promise Nami will wake up again."

Aiko turned her head away. "No need. I know she's happier this way."

"Nami is living in a perfect world," Kahoru said. "But if reality was to become perfect, there would be no need for her to sleep."

Aiko laughed, her expression uneasy. "You really are crazy, if you think you can pull that one out. But I guess that's why I like you. You're the only one of us who can still dream like that."

"You flatter me. Well, let's change the subject, since my attention has been wandering for a while now." Kahoru smirked. "Honestly, you really do have an athlete's body. I'm a little jealous."

Aiko flinchered, instinctively covering her breasts with her arms. "Stop it." She jumped into the bath, sinking into the cold water to partly hide most of her body. She faced away from Kahoru, her cheeks burning. "You're being unfair."

"I was complimenting you," Kahoru said. "I can never be bothered to exercise more than strictly necessary, but you're different, after all, and it shows. I find that admirable."

"You're being unfair because you're not serious," Aiko said. She closed her eyes, running the fingers of her right hand over the taut muscles of her left forearm. "I wanted to talk to you because I'm worried about you, but you're playing games, as usual. It pisses me off, you know."

"Well, yes. But you don't want me to be serious, do you?" Kahoru cocked her head, watching the back of Aiko's head. "You already have Nami."

"That's different," Aiko said. "We were just friends, and now she's like that. Cut this out, or I'll get really mad with you."

Kahoru sighed, nodding as Yurino put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Very well. I'm sorry. Teasing you about Nami is unfair, I know. But I like teasing you."

"You like teasing everyone," Aiko said. "Since that way, you don't have to take people seriously. Anyway, what I'm asking is this, do magical girls survive if they live beyond twenty or whatever?"

Kahoru paused for a moment, frowning. "I have never really considered the question."

"Ritsuko says they don't," Aiko said. "And she said you know, and probably have some kind of plan to deal with it. Well? Is that right?" She looked over her shoulder, meeting Kahoru's even gaze defiantly.

Kahoru sighed. "Yes, that's right. I suppose this is Ritsuko's idea of revenge for earlier. Now, don't say anything. That's part of my game-plan. I have it all well in hand."

"Is that why you're plotting this big, complicated thing?" Aiko said. "It involves this Madoka girl, right? The goddess. That's the only reason I've got for why you'd care about Homura and the rest of the Mitakihara crowd."

"It's not that simple. I'm not so selfish as that. I'm aiming for something far more complicated, something that will benefit everyone. But I'm afraid I can't talk about that right now, even to you." Kahoru closed her eyes. "Since I'm still not one hundred percent certain of some key things. Either way, we need to concentrate on the demon prince right now."

"I'm still worried, since you're my friend and all," Aiko said. "The idea that you have a couple of years left to live ain't great. Didn't you have big plans?"

"Well, I did want to become a doctor once," Kahoru said. "But that's all in the past, you know. The magical world is far more interesting than the human side. Why would I want to be a doctor now I have the akashic records at my finger-tips?"

"Can they save you from dying?" Aiko said.

"I have it under control," Kahoru said, smiling at Aiko. "Probably."

Aiko snorted despite herself, smiling and turning her head away. "You're being unfair again, y'know. Just shoving it all away."

"If it helps, it's more like a few months than a few years," Kahoru said. "Magical girls are that sort of creature. Mind, body and soul, it all gets worn down in the end. I can confirm it with the records, the fact that in this entire country there's only one magical girl older than nineteen or so, and she's a unique exception with a power that lets her cheat the system. Even for her, she pays a high price for her extended lifespan. Homura's a special case as well, I suppose, but she's fine for now. That endless maze didn't last long enough to completely destroy her."

"Pretty goddamn grim," Aiko said. "For me as well as you, I guess. I dunno how long I'd live, but I fought I'd be able to continue to fight."

"Death comes to us abruptly. But I understand." Kahoru closed her eyes. "It's rotten all the way down, being a magical girl. But it's not all bad. We can also create miracles that would be impossible for anyone else."

"Yeah, but we spend our lives bleeding and dying to save others," Aiko said. "When was the last miracle for us, you know? I just wish we'd catch a break every once in a while."

"Madoka Kaname is our miracle. She sacrificed so much for us, I'll acknowledge that much," Kahoru said. "But her vision only went so far. That was her limit as a person, and it's her limit now, as god."

"Something like that is something I can hardly believe," Aiko said. "Anyway, even without Ritsuko's problem, we also have Oriko's vision to deal with. You sure we don't need to do something about Homura?"

"Don't touch Homura," Kahoru said. "I need her, even if she will kill me."

"That sounds pretty crazy to me," Aiko said. "I remember how we met, and what you said then. Don't tell me you're eating those words now."

"I'm not suicidal," Kahoru said. "I'm just playing a high stakes game. Please trust me."

"That's also unfair." Aiko closed her eyes, frowning sadly. "What do I need to do to make you be straight with me? That's what I wanna know."

"I'm sorry. Just wait a little longer." Kahoru turned her head away. "I can't tell you everything because I'm scared, that's all. I can handle the demon prince, of course. That's no problem compared to this."

"Then you really are planning something ridiculous," Aiko said. She sighed. "Fine, I'll wait for you. Just remember, I've always got your back. If it comes to it, I'll save you, whether you want me to save you or not. That's what you did for me, and that's what a friend does. This'll be payback for that."

"And what will you do when you've returned the favours you owe me to your own satisfaction?" Kahoru asked.

"Dunno. Do I look like I think that far head?" Aiko glanced over her shoulder again. "What'd you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I think I've taken you for granted," Kahoru said. She looked away. "But I'd manage, either way."

Yurino sighed, looking between the two older girls with an amused expression. "Let's just get along, all of us. I like to think of the good things, rather than the problems."

"You're probably happier than me, Yuri," Kahoru said. She stood, stretching out her arms. "And if I stay here any longer, my skin will be as wrinkled as a prune. I'll talk to you later, Aiko. Final prep for tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Aiko said. She watched Kahoru leave, her eyes lingering on the pale skin of the older girl's back. "Just look after yourself, okay?"

Yurino waved as she followed her older sister out of the bathroom and back to the cramped changing-room. "Don't worry. I'm still making sure she doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Hah. I'm counting on ya," Aiko said, nodding and smiling. She closed her eyes. Everything had become so muddy and complicated. Maybe Kahoru could see the way ahead, some way through the maze, but she couldn't tag along that easier. All she saw was a forest of thorns, so many ways for her to die. So many ways for Kahoru to die. No matter what, that girl was reckless. Way too reckless. It wasn't a joke, a prophecy of death. Or god, or a demon prince. Any of it. All of it.

After taking a long, thoughtful bath, Aiko washed her hair in the shower then left. She dried and changed in the room next door, then headed back to her room and threw herself onto her bed without any regard for her sodden blue hair. Stray drops of water began to trickle into the hard, lumpy pillow as she stared at the single light-bulb hanging from the ceiling. Normally, Kahoru was always reassuring, always in control. But this time Aiko wasn't convinced. Well, demon prince aside, the rest of it.

Homura Akemi. That was the heart of it all. Kahoru's reckless schemes, the prophecy of her death, all of it. Aiko raised her right hand up and curled it into a fist, narrowing her eyes. If she disobeyed Kahoru, she might not be forgiven. But at the same time, she'd never accept the future Oriko predicted. If she just used Lotus Garden, though, she could put an end to it all. Even if she ended up being hated by Kahoru, that might be something she'd have to bear. Anything was better than that prophecy, anything at all. So if the chance came tomorrow, perhaps she'd take it.

It was probably what a true friend should do.

The station platform was mostly empty, swathed in the gloom of late evening. The lights hanging from the roof of the platform produced ghostly pools of light that punctuated the darkness. Chiaki sat on a bench next to Yuma, holding the younger girl's hand. Yuma's face was locked into a frown of sullen protest as she stared at her feet, dangling from the bench without reaching the surface of the platform. Chiaki sighed. "I'll be fine. I'm strong, remember?"

"I know," Yuma said. "But I wanna fight."

"It'll be over in a day, then I'll come back to you," Chiaki said.

Yuma shook her head stiffly without replying.

Chiaki frowned, looking away. "Hey, Chiaki, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I'm gonna become stronger," Yuma said. "I'll protect you from all the bad demons."

"I know, but apart from that," Chiaki said. "What kind of job do you want to do when you get older?"

"Apart from magic?" Yuma said.

"Apart from magic," Chiaki said.

"Hmm." Yuma swung her legs back and forwards, momentarily distracted from her sulking by the question. "Dunno."

"Well, think about it," Chiaki said. "It's important, right?"

"What about you?" Yuma asked.

Chiaki blinked, her eyes widening slightly. "Um. I don't know, when I think about it. I don't have any special talents to speak of."

"That's wrong," Yuma said. "You're strong!"

"Yes, but that strength can't be used in society," Chiaki said. "How do I put this? We still need to pretend we have no magic to ordinary people."

"We fight demons," Yuma said. "The other kids talk about other stuff, but they don't fight the monsters. We do."

"Have you ever wished for a break?" Chiaki said. "If you could, wouldn't you like to be able to stop fighting the demons, and play with your friends at school, and so on?"

Yuma shook her head. "I like fighting with you."

Chiaki closed her eyes. "There's much more to this world than fighting. I want to show you that, if at all possible, before it's too late. When I was younger, I had time to do all sorts of things. Visiting friends, and going on trips with my parents, and stuff like that."

"You made a wish," Yuma said.

Chiaki smiled. "Yes. I did." She closed her eyes. "I did that to protect my home. My parents were fighting so much. They made me cry. So I made a wish to make them stop fighting. That was my sin."

"Fighting each other is bad, though," Yuma said. She gave Chiaki a puzzled look. "Why did they fight?"

"Because love is a complicated thing," Chiaki said. "Love isn't always forever. It can wither and die."

"But you'll always love me, right?" Yuma said.

Chiaki smiled. "Yes, since we're sisters. That bond might be stronger than the love of husband and wife in some ways."

"Mom and dad don't fight now," Yuma said.

"That's because of my wish," Chiaki said. "My wish to bind invisible ties together, of attraction and repulsion." She smiled wanly. "But lately I've realised that was a bad idea. Love isn't something you forge with magic."

"They seem happy," Yuma said.

"They probably are happy," Chiaki said. "But there are things you shouldn't do, even if they lead to a good outcome. Maybe."

"I don't get it," Yuma said.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking to myself." Chiaki stood as the train came into the platform. "Come on. Let's go home."

Yuma stayed sitting, tugging on Chiaki's hand. "No."

"Don't be stubborn," Chiaki said. "Be a good girl and go home with me."

"I wanna fight." Yuma stared down at her shoes again, her eyes wide and bright with fear. Her small hand was trembling. "I wanna protect you. We're sisters."

Chiaki knelt, picking Yuma up bodily with both her arms. "I'll be fine. You believe in me, right?"

"I wanna stay with you!" Yuma struggled against Chiaki, desperately pushing and kicking against the older girl's strong body. "Let me go! Let me fight!"

"Stop it, Yuma! I'll get mad!" Chiaki peeled the younger girl away from her and met eyes filled with tears. She hugged Yuma tightly. "I'm sorry, Yuma. This is for your own good."

She'd seen those eyes before. Eyes filled with tears, a girl sitting in the ruins of her parents. But when she'd offered her hand, that girl had taken it and stood up. And when Chiaki had been cornered and torn to ribbons, seeing her death approach hot and fast, that girl had acted. A wish filled with warmth. A wish to protect another. A wish far purer than her own. That wish was Yuma's will. Yuma had lost everything, but that was the path she had chosen. Her path to the future. Maybe it had been all she could see or think of, but it was still a legitimate answer.

Chiaki sighed as she felt Yuma shake, sobbing against her. She ran a hand through that tangled green hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, choking back tears. "I'm sorry, Yuma. But I understand. We're sisters, aren't we? Even if you're so small, even if it's painful, I have to accept your will." She knelt, gently placing the girl back on the platform. She touched Yuma's cheek with her left hand. "Let's fight together, okay? Against the demon prince."

Yuma blinked, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Really?" she sniffed, eyes wide.

"Really." Chiaki hugged Yuma again, closing her eyes. Maybe she was a bad older sister, after all. Maybe she should have borne the pain of those tears and dragged Yuma back home. But one way or the other, she couldn't do it. "But after this is over, we're going to other things, okay? We'll take a break from fighting demons, and I'll do all kinds of things with you. You can do many wonderful things in this world. Fighting by my side is only one of them."

"Okay." Yuma nodded.

Chiaki opened her eyes, ignoring the curious glances of the people around them. It wasn't enough, letting Yuma live like this. There had to be more things she could do for the girl. Something, anything, to let her be a child again. But for now, she couldn't do anything but let Yuma stay by her side.

As the world outside was entirely swallowed by the darkness of descending night, Oriko closed the curtains before turning to face Kirika. "I've decided. We need to do something about my vision of the future, after all."

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it," Kirika said. She grinned at Oriko from where she was sitting, perched on the edge of their bed. "Anything for you, Oriko."

"I know." Oriko moved forwards langorously, sitting down next to Kirika and putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. "The future catastrophe must be averted to protect our world, no matter what. The battle between Miss Hoshino and Miss Akemi must never come to pass."

"Who do you want me to kill?" Kirika asked.

Oriko pressed a finger to Kirika's lips. "Don't be so indiscreet. But the softer target is Miss Hoshino. Wait until the demon prince is dead, it's no good taking care of her if we just die to that monster afterwards."

"I got it," Kirika said. "Leave it to me."

"This won't be easy, you know. She has her wretched book, so she may see this one coming, but she still needs us in that battle," Oriko said. She rested her head against Kirika's shoulders. "Your ability will be useful against her, but she'll know its true form in advance, so be careful. It's dependent on circumstance, so if I want you to do it, I'll tell you at the time. Don't do anything if I don't give the word."

Kirika nodded, closing her eyes as she felt Oriko's warmth press against her. "If I do it right, will you reward me?"

"Honestly, you're such a greedy child," Oriko murmurred, stroking Kirika's cheek. "But yes, I'll reward you. If we get the chance, aiming for Miss Akemi would also work. She won't see it coming, but she's far stronger, so it depends on how much damage the demon prince does to her. I'll make a judgement call on the day, but this is realistically our only chance to take care of one of those two."

"I'd rather take out Homura," Kirika said, her eyes sharp. "She's one of the ones Kyouko used to threaten us. What about her? Should I cut Kyouko as well?"

"I'll see if we have the chance, but it's a lower priority," Oriko said. She smiled. "In the ideal case, we'd be the only ones to survive, along with Chiaki and Yuma, for friendship's sake. If we could monopolise the prince's remnants, we could live without fighting for years."

"That'd be great!" Kirika said, her eyes bright. "Then I wouldn't have to do anything at all."

"You're such a child, honestly." Oriko's arms closed around Kirika, pressing her forehead against the other girl's head and meeting her eyes. Her lips hovered a few inches away from Kirika, slightly parted. "Let's forget about all of that for now, though."

Kirika returned the embrace, closing her eyes.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door a moment before their lips met. Oriko pulled away, irritation plain on her face. She stormed towards the door, her eyes cold as she pulled it open. "Well?"

Chiaki blinked, withering under Oriko's hostile gaze. "I'm sorry for calling so late. Did I interrupt something?"

"Just a little," Oriko said, turning her head away. "But what's done is done. Come in."

"Sorry." Chiaki hesitantly stepped inside. "I just had something private to talk about."

"Where's the kid?" Kirika asked, scowling. She twisted her hands as she stared at Chiaki.

"I put her to bed and snuck out," Chiaki said. "This isn't something I should talk about in front of her."

"I see," Oriko said. She settled into her usual chair at the far end of the room. "Make it quick. It's getting late. No, wait. I thought you were taking her back to Akihara tonight?"

"She wanted to stay," Chiaki said. "In the end, I caved. I'm weak to her tears, you know."

"It's cool," Kirika said. "The kid cares for you. Just let her fight, she's pretty good at that and all. She has the power of love on her side, right?"

"I know she's strong, but it still worries me," Chiaki said. "Since this is a special fight." She stood in the middle of the room, her hands behind her back and her posture awkward. She tilted her head, pausing for a moment as she searched for words. "I have a suggestion to make. You are worried about Kyouko and the others, right? Since they threatened you."

"Well, to a point," Oriko said. "Right now, it's clear we have choice but to go along with their desires."

"I know. I think we should fight the demon prince myself," Chiaki said. "But the reward, the demon prince's remnants, that's a different matter. Yuma will always side with me. If we four act together, we should be able to steal them all and split it between us. What do you say?"

"Aren't you the good one of us three?" Kirika asked. "What's up with this change of heart?"

Chiaki frowned. "This way, I'll be able to use those remnants to buy Yuma precious time. Years where she doesn't have to fight, years where she can be the child she is rather than a magical girl. I'm just thinking of what's best for her. It's unfair to the others, but they're all older. They're all veterans who can handle this world."

"We'll be making formidable enemies," Oriko said. "They will come after us, you know."

"We can handle it, if we use your future sight," Chiaki said. "It'd involve more running than fighting, but with your magic and your money, it's possible. And the reward would be worth it. The only problem is Kahoru's ability."

"Mm. Well, I think I can come to an understanding with Kahoru," Oriko said, closing her eyes. "You shouldn't have to worry about her."

"Really?" Chiaki said, her eyes bright. "That'd make things much easier."

"Man, I underestimated you a bit," Kirika said. "This is pretty cold. But you love Yuma, right? I guess you've worked out a bit of the infinity of love."

"I'm still nothing compared to you, I think," Chiaki said. "I just want to make her life better."

"Love's meaningless if you don't do whatever it takes to make your loved one happy," Kirika said. "What do you say, Oriko? Sounds like a good idea to me."

"If the circumstances permit it," Oriko said. "But only if the right chance comes. Chiaki, will you let me make the call? Using my prescience, I'm best suited for that role."

"I don't mind," Chiaki said. "So you'll do it, then?"

"If we can, yes," Oriko said. "The risks are high, but so is the pay-off." She smiled. "I'm honestly impressed with you."

"I'm not sure if that's really a compliment. I'm not proud of this, but I'll do it anyway." Chiaki closed her eyes. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Quite," Oriko said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Later," Kirika said, waving. She breathed out as Chiaki left. "Well, that was unexpected."

"She can surprise me from time to time," Oriko said. She closed her eyes. "But never mind that. Let's pick up where we left off."

Ritsuko sat on the roof of the hotel where she was staying, her legs dangling over the abyss beneath her. The cold air tugged at her hair as she watched the world beneath her. The city was a sea of lights in the darkness of night. The tallest buildings were like pillars, holding up the sky. When she looked down at the world from this height, everything was trivial. Everything she fought to protect, all the humans and their lives were rendered pointless by the scale of their own creations. Humans weren't individuals, when you viewed their works from this height. They were a process, a force, a strange coiled spring that transformed everything as it unwound, twisting the world around it. It was all so beautiful, and it was all so meaningless. They built for the sake of building, made things for the sake of having. Morality, integrity, faith, it all fell through the cracks of materialism. Or perhaps those things had never existed to begin with. Perhaps this was all humans had ever been. Just a process.

Kyubey padded towards her from behind. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Go ahead," Ritsuko said. She closed her eyes.

"I heard you mention the problem of magical girls ageing to Aiko and Mami," Kyubey said. "That's a problem, you know. You're the head enforcer in this country. You're supposed to suppress that kind of truth, not propagate it."

"It doesn't matter," Ritsuko said. "The odds are good that those two will die in tomorrow's battle, however I look at it."

"It's possible. But it was still an unnecessary thing to do. It's a distraction for them, something they don't need to think about. And it's a problem for me." Kyubey stared unblinkingly at her back. "It's a problem for you, as well, given what you have to do. I assume you'll be looking for a new vessel tomorrow?"

"If circumstances permit," Ritsuko said. She pulled back her right sleeve, staring at her forearm with cold eyes. She pinched the cold skin. "I'm running out of time."

"It should be possible for this group to win," Kyubey said. "But there will certainly be casualties. You'll have your chance, but you're making things harder for yourself if you turn people's thoughts in that direction."

"It was a moment of weakness," Ritsuko said. "I won't deny it. Kahoru's actions shocked me. I wanted to at least say something that would bother Aiko by way of thanks."

"There's no need for you to be that illogical," Kyubey said. "The battles between magical girls are essentially meaningless when they're not done for the sake of enforcement. I would have preferred it if you'd thrown both fights and hidden your strength."

"I won't dishonour myself or others by stooping to such actions," Ritsuko said. "How I fight is a matter I alone decide."

Kyubey lowered his head and twitched his tail. "Well, I know your eccentricities very well indeed. Making you change your ways is a wasted effort under the circumstances."

"If you know that, leave me alone," Ritsuko said. "You've been very quiet, though, recently. Don't you have anything to say about the battle against the demon prince?"

"I keep a low profile around Kahoru Hoshino," Kyubey said. "She may be useful, but she has the world's most dangerous magical ability. My methods don't work on her, and if I do anything, she'll use that knowledge to twist those around her against me. That's why I do nothing."

Ritsuko smiled. "You can barely deal with someone who knows all your secrets, after all. So why not make her an enforcer? That's how you usually deal with those who know too much, and besides, I'm getting tired of this role."

"I've made the offer, and she refused," Kyubey said. "She's always like that. I wish she was easier to use."

"Hah. Well, I wish I could tell you what she's thinking myself," Ritsuko said. "What about Homura? She's also dangerous."

"She wouldn't accept," Kyubey said. "She's the wrong kind of magical girl. Besides, she's an enigmatic special case. Kahoru and her are the same. Strong and useful, but also problem cases who have to be handled with care."

"In other words, if they both died in this battle, you wouldn't be too worried," Ritsuko said. "What about me? Have I become expendable?"

"We still want you to remain as head enforcer. No one else is more suited for that role in this country," Kyubey said. "But it's not as if you are indispensable, you know. No one is, not to us."

"Reassuring."

"Either way, we wish for your victory tomorrow," Kyubey said. "Do continue to do what you have done for all these years after that. You're a useful person."

"Of course," Ritsuko said. "I've come this far. There's no need for me to change now."

"Do try and help Kahoru, as well," Kyubey said. "Even if she's problematic, Kyoto has bloomed under her leadership. She is also a useful person."

"Kahoru will look after herself," Ritsuko said.

"I don't know what she's planning, but it's likely to be troublesome," Kyubey said. "If I wait, I may get Yurino to contract, but that's risky. With your power, you can save her by force. Consider it. Tomorrow will be a good chance."

"I understand." Ritsuko shrugged. "I will think about it."

"Good. That's all I need from you for now." Kyubey turned and left softly.

Ritsuko frowned as she returned to her meditations, continuing to watch the city-scape below her. As if her power could save anyone. But all the same, the idea was appealing. If she used her magic on Kahoru, then for the first time, there'd be someone like her. Someone who experienced the same incomplete life. At least, she thought that would be the first time someone like that had existed. That unpleasant thought lingered as she continued to study the still of night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The Calm, Part 2**

Kyousuke's house was extremely large and extremely traditional, so much so as to almost be oppressive. His room was at the back of the second floor, with a balcony that overlooked the large garden. Hitomi sat at the edge of the room, letting the cold air from the balcony press against her as she leaned against the wall, staring out into the darkness. Kyousuke played the violin from the other side with his usual poise and intensity, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the music. Hitomi listened without saying a word. If he was lost in the music, she was lost in her own thoughts.

She'd never loved music, not at heart. She could play the piano but that was one of many things she did because her parents wanted her to do so, and she played by rote. She didn't love music, though she loved Kyousuke. Sayaka was different. She'd worked at loving music, listened to it, and tried to understand. Whether she loved Kyousuke because she loved music, or loved music because she loved Kyousuke, was something even Sayaka herself hadn't known for sure. Either way, Sayaka was glad to be listening to Kyousuke play the violin right now. Hitomi herself was glad as well, but it wasn't the music that moved her. Being with Kyousuke was pleasant, but being with Sayaka was also relaxing. Above all, being able to sit and do nothing in this moment was enjoyable, since the fatigue and difficulty of the magical world was choking her slowly. All those thoughts and emotions were tangled in her head, sealing her tongue. Who she was and what she stood for, those two things eluded her right now. But perhaps she'd never had a sense of those things at all. Loving Kyousuke was all she'd ever had. Everything else had belonged to her parents. Everything else, when she thought about it, was just doing what was expected of her. The thought left her empty.

She had so much to say, but she couldn't speak. Not to Kyousuke. Perhaps not to anyone. She'd let magic into her life and before she knew it, magic had become her life, all the way through. Sayaka's thoughts and feelings, her memories, everything she'd embraced with her warm heart and kind words, those thoughts belonged to 'Hitomi' now. She wanted to talk about those things, but she couldn't. The past few days, as well. How hard she'd worked to learn to hide her presence, the 'void' Kahoru suggested, and her afraid she'd been of opposing Ritsuko even with that weapon, and her feleing of triumphant elation when they'd triumphed over the girl who had cut her down and torn her words from Kyousuke's mind. Her struggles and her fears and her triumphs, they were all on that side, trapped in a world normal people were never permitted to see. That was fact was like a wall, cold and vast, that separated her from Kyousuke even when they were as close as this.

That side was no better. She didn't know who she should trust. With her eyes, she could see the game that was being played out among the magical girls, the shadow war between Kahoru and Homura. But she didn't believe in either of them. They both had good intentions, they both had strong ideals, they both trusted their independent minds. Between them, if it came to it, they'd probably crush the world into so many broken shards of glass.

Kyousuke finished playing, lowering the bow of his violin. He breathed out gently, opening his eyes and glancing at Hitomi. "What's wrong? You look gloomy."

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said. She forced a smile. "I'm just tired. I've been very busy recently."

"I noticed," Kyousuke said. He met her gaze, hesitating for a moment. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm just busy. But it should clear up after tomorrow. After that, we'll be able to see each other more often."

"That's good to know. The concours is coming up, so I'll have more free time once that's over, as well," Kyousuke said.

Hitomi nodded. "That's good to know. Good luck with the concours. You've been practising hard, right?"

"As much as I can. The more I work at it, the more I realise how far I have to go. But that's the beauty of music," Kyousuke said. He smiled a pure smile. "I'll do my best."

"I'll come and watch you," Hitomi said. "I promise." She looked out of the window again. "It's getting late. I should head home."

"I'll walk you back," Kyousuke said.

"No, I'll be fine," Hitomi said. "But thanks." She stood, brushing herself off. "I'll see you tomorrow." Another lie, but by this point she'd told too many care.

Kyousuke kissed her awkwardly before she left, a prince's chaste kiss. His body was warm when he hugged her briefly, and that warmth lingered as she stepped out into the cold of night. No, perhaps it was that her body was cold. Sayaka's fears and regrets gripped her. That hatred of this body, this doll's body, a sack of meat moved by magic for the sake of fighting alone. But Hitomi didn't care as much as Sayaka did. He felt warm when he touched her. The fact that she could feel that was almost enough.

Small red eyes loomed from the shadows as she left Kyousuke's house, Kyubey padding forwards to meet her. "I have some business with you."

"What is it?" Hitomi asked, walking past him and turning her head away as he began to follow her.

"First of all, I wanted to ask you if you intended to fight the demon prince," Kyubey said. "This city hangs in the balance, and it's by no means certain the magical girls will be able to defeat it."

"I'll fight the demon prince." Hitomi's words cut Kyubey off before he could say anything more. "I understand the stakes as well as anyone else. Sayaka wouldn't have hesitated for a moment, since this is a battle fought to protect everything I know and love."

"It's rational for you to fight," Kyubey said. "We need to assert all possible force here. I'm glad you have come to that sensible conclusion."

"I wouldn't put it that was exactly, but I will fight." Hitomi frowned as she passed underneath a bright street light. "It's my decision to make. You or anyone else have nothing to do with it."

"Magical girls live by expressing their own wills," Kyubey observed. "It's the root of your power, though it's also a cause of conflict and discord. That can be seen all around us right now, but I can only believe in the power of all you girls."

"Now that I've defeated Ritsuko, I'm satisfied," Hitomi said. "I have no intention of participating in the conflict between Homura and Kahoru. I don't have the strength or the interest to be anything more than a neutral party."

"That's good to hear," Kyubey said. "I am not aware of the circumstances, but I can at least see the tensions between the two groups here. I don't want that to escalate any further, whatever is causing it. I don't suppose you can provide any information on the reason behind the quarrel? As a truly neutral party, I may be able to defuse the situation."

"Isn't it just a conflict of personality?" Hitomi said. "They're both the sort of people who take a lead in dangerous situations, so they dislike each other because of that. There's the age gap, as well." More lies. But lying to Kyubey was no kind of sin.

"There is certainly an element of that," Kyubey said. He looked up at her face with unblinking red eyes as he padded alongside her. "But I can't imagine that's all there is to it. Given she has Kyoto, Kahoru should have no need for this territory. Hasn't your magic told you anything?"

"It's too dangerous for me to use my magic on those two," Hitomi said. "But if you really want to know, shouldn't you ask those two directly?"

"I find those two difficult to deal with," Kyubey said. "In different ways, they are both formidable exceptions to the usual rules. They can achieve great things, but if they make mistakes, the consequences are just as great. The more so when they command the loyalty of other magical girls as they do. Ritsuko is normally my most reliable answer to such situations, but for now Kahoru has forced her hand." He flicked his ears. "It is honestly aggravating that the most powerful magical girls are uniformly the most troublesome. If only they could act in a more rational and disciplined manner, they would be far more effective."

"What does all this have to do with me?" Hitomi asked. "I'm just another person caught in-between the two sides." She looked around carefully as she headed up a footpath above the river, moving towards her house. It was late out, after all, and she was alone.

"Well, there has been one positive consequence of this conflict," Kyubey said. "The fact that you have mastered sealing your presence is a great step forwards. In all the years I've overseen this world, there haven't been that many individuals who could use that technique. The fact you could master it in just two days is truly unusual."

"It's just because I'm weak," Hitomi said. "If I had more power, it'd be impossible, right? This just shows how close I am to having no magical power, to begin with."

"There is an element of that, but talent is only one aspect of a magical girl's abilities," Kyubey said. "Sealing one's presence requires a strong will and great mental fortitude, since one must endure the pain and exhaustion of magical deprivation willingly. In those respects, you lose to no one."

"I can't survive on will-power alone," Hitomi said. "But it's a start, for me. A way to survive." She looked out over the river. The moon cast pale light on the rippling water.

"In any case, I believe you have the qualities necessary to be an enforcer," Kyubey said. "That's not something I decide thoughtlessly, since it is a demanding and dangerous role. But given your new-founded ability and your level-headed, neutral attitude, you are suitable."

"Isn't Ritsuko an enforcer?" Hitomi said. "Aren't they just your attack-dogs? Given I got savaged by her myself on your orders, why on earth would I ever become one myself?"

"I hope you don't take that incident personally. I was simply acting to enforce the laws that govern the magical world," Kyubey said. "Those laws exist for the good of all magical girls. Ritsuko's methods are violent, but she is very successful in ensuring the laws are obeyed. I only call on enforcers as a last resort, but there are times when words alone cannot dissuade a magical girl from making a mistake. At that time, I need to be able to call on other magical girls who can be relied on use the minimum necessary force to correct the offender."

"I wouldn't exactly call what Ritsuko did to me 'minimum necessary force'," Hitomi said. "She nearly killed me."

"Your life was never in danger. Ritsuko is so strong she can afford to hold back against most opponents, and she can negate the injuries of her opponents flawlessly," Kyubey said. "Her ability to negate memories is also invaluable."

"I don't have any of those things," Hitomi said.

"I know. But what you do have is stealth and precision. Your rifle can disable any magical girl without killing them in one or two shots to the body or limbs, and your wish magic is also compatible with the work," Kyubey said. "Given your magic already works on memories, you may be able to learn to manipulate them as well as read them."

"I still don't understand why I'd want to become one of your pawns," Hitomi said.

"Of course, the work comes with privileges. You would be paid for each task you performed for me, in remnants or in money as you prefer," Kyubey said. "I have systems in place to make that possible. Given your abilities are more suited to fighting other magical girls than fighting demons, I think it's a very useful offer for you. Ideally, I'd want you to start immediately."

"Immediately?" Hitomi asked.

"Following the defeat of the demon prince, Ritsuko has an important task to attend to, one fraught with considerable risks," Kyubey said. "I can say no more than that for now, but it is possible one of the other magical girls will exploit that opportunity to attack her. Ritsuko can be interpreted as threatening by many, as a result of her strength. Given her value to me, I would appreciate it if you cover her in the moments after the demon prince is defeated, if the circumstances require it."

"I obtained my void for the sake of defeating Ritsuko," Hitomi said. "And even now, I still have reasons to resent her and you. Why would I help you both, even if it was for remnants or money?"

"It would be irrational for you to let your emotions cloud your judgement," Kyubey said. "This is in your interest because it gives you a way to survive. Without relying on Homura or Kahoru or anyone else, if you become an enforcer, you can gain remnants and continue to live. There would be no need for you to be a territory holder."

Hitomi frowned, looking down at Kyubey. She honestly wished she could use her magic on him, but it didn't work. It was like water sliding off a duck's back. "Even if I became an enforcer, I wouldn't blindly follow your orders. I'd continue to exercise my own moral judgement."

"Deciding which tasks to accept and which to reject is your right," Kyubey said. "I can't force you. I simply thought I would make the offer, since you are a suitable person."

"I'll think about it," Hitomi said. "But I'm not promising anything."

"I am sure that on reflection, you will choose the rational course," Kyubey said. He stopped, looking up at her. "You have obtained a special power. I would hate to see that go to waste."

Hitomi didn't reply. She walked the rest of the way home, lost in thought. All could think of was that the number of people who wanted to make a pawn of her had gone up by one. But on the other hand, Kyubey was at least offering to bribe her. If she was doomed to be a pawn one way or the other, perhaps that was the best way to go about things.

In the living room of Mami's flat, three old friends ate cake and talked until late. Mami was pensive and almost silent, as was Homura. Kyouko fought to fill the room, chatting irrelevantly about her struggles at school. But in the end, even she gave up in frustration. "Seriously, what's eating you two?" she said. "I know we're fighting the demon prince tomorrow, but we aren't newbies or anything. We can handle that kind of pressure, right?"

"We can. That's not my problem," Homura said. "I don't know about Mami, but I'm worried about some purely theoretical things."

"I'm the same," Mami said, raising a hand. "It's nothing important. At the least, it's nothing we need to worry about right now."

"Oh, I see." Kyouko picked up the rest of her chocolate cake moodily, cramming it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed quickly. "I don't care if you two are worrying about stupid things, nothing will come of staying quiet and sulking like that. Just get it out already."

Mami glanced awkwardly at Homura. "In my case, it's just something Ritsuko mentioned. About the lifespan of magical girls. The idea is that we don't survive past twenty or so, something like that. I have no idea if that's true or not, though. The rationale isn't very clear."

"I've never heard of that," Kyouko said. "But when I think about it, I've never heard of a magical girl that old, either. I mean, we saw Ritsuko and Kahoru and thought 'these people are old for magical girls', right? But I assumed that was just, I don't know, attrition."

"Even if that was the case, it's of mostly theoretical interest," Homura said. "Magical girls fight an endless battle for survival. Realistically speaking, very few of them will survive for that long."

"I know that, but I've never planned on dying," Mami said. "I accept the risks, but I try to survive day after day. Doesn't it bother you two? The idea we might be doomed?"

"Weren't we always doomed, though?" Kyouko said. She shrugged. "It's a pretty depressing thought, if it's true. But I live in the moment, y'know. I can't imagine myself as an eighteen year-old, much less over twenty. Just doesn't feel real to me."

"That's just putting a brave face on it," Mami said. "I'm seriously worried about this, you know."

"Well, yeah. I'm not blaming you for that." Kyouko leaned back, shrugging. "But what do you want me to say? It sucks, but it can't be helped. And that's assuming Ritsuko isn't making stuff up to scare you. She's pretty pissed right now, what with Hitomi turning her into Swiss cheese and all that."

"I didn't have that impression," Mami said. "Though she said she had some method to deal with the problem, she didn't specify what it was. She said Kahoru was worried about it, as well, and had some ideas in mind. Aiko said she'd talk to Kahoru about it, but maybe we should as well."

"Leave Kahoru alone." Homura looked away from the others, her expression dark. "I would rather we didn't rely on Kahoru for this or anything else."

"I don't fully trust her myself, but she has her knowledge magic," Mami said. "She'd be able to confirm one way or the other. And she's still a magical girl herself, you know. She must be worried about it, if she knows, given her age. Using her magic, she might have discovered some sort of counter-measure-"

"Forget Kahoru." Homura bit her lip. "I'm not sure I can trust her words at all, so whatever she said wouldn't be of any use to me."

"I get that she spooked you with the Madoka thing, and she is shifty as hell," Kyouko said. "But aren't you too worried about her? I mean, we're all fighting the demon prince together. And even if Madoka exists and she knows about it, she can't do a damn thing. One's god, one's just a girl who knows too much. I mean, you can take her, no problem. No way she can touch Madoka."

"I'm aware it's irrational, but I can't stop this distrust," Homura said. "Her magic is so dangerous."

"Yeah, she knows a lot," Kyouko said. "So what? If she tries anything smart, I'm pretty sure I could defeat her myself."

"It's not a matter of a settling our differences with a formal duel," Homura said. "She has Aiko and Ritsuko. But even beyond that, the problem here isn't their battle power. It's her mindset and her wish magic."

"We've had this conversation before," Kyouko said. "I don't know if I have anything new to say."

"I know. I'm sorry." Homura sighed, closing her eyes. "What I'm worrying about is more complicated than the immediate circumstances, though. I've thought about various things recently, and I decided it would be good if we magical girls could communicate each other more. From city to city and territory to territory. That might make our lives easier, or it might just cause conflict. Given how things have gone here, I'm beginning to suspect the latter is true."

"Well, it's been pretty acrimonious," Mami said. "But I'm doing my best, you know. I've been talking to Aiko, to try and understand the perspective of the outsiders." She met Homura's gaze. "Aiko is just Kahoru's friend, and she likes the fact Kahoru is in charge because she doesn't know you well, but she believes in Kahoru's abilities. In that respect, I feel like I have a lot of common ground with her, since I'm the same way about you."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Homura said. "But I just can't see eye to eye with Kahoru right now."

"Isn't that because you're similar, though?" Mami said. She pursed her lips. "The age gap is there, but you two strike me as remarkably alike. You're arguing because you care about the same things as each other, problems of strategy and of philosophy, things I have no interest in."

"I'm nothing like her," Homura said. "I keep a far more professional manner than her smug self-satisfaction."

"That's besides the point," Mami said. "She's too irreverent and you're too serious, but either way, you two argue too much. You two are our leaders going into this final battle. When I see you two fight, it leaves me with a bad feeling, you know. But have you two ever tried to get along at all?"

Homura blinked. "I'd get along with her if she wanted to get along, but she keeps provoking me!"

"And you keep being cold to her, even at those times when she praises you," Mami said. "I don't much like her personality either, but that's a problem of personal preference. We need to get along. So if you're wondering why magical girls don't get along with each other, you could afford to start by looking at yourself."

"Hey, that's enough," Kyouko said. "Both of you. We don't need any arguments the night before the final boss fight, you know."

"I have no idea why this has suddenly become about me," Homura said. "But I don't think it's very appropriate."

"You're stubborn, so is she," Mami said. "The situation won't change if I say nothing. But when have any of us done anything to actually get to know the other magical girls in this team? Haven't we just seen them for battles and strategy meetings and then dispersed the moment we're done with them?"

"That's what they've done, as much as what we've done," Homura said. "Especially with people like Ritsuko around. It's my preference and theirs that we keep this professional."

"We're not professionals, Homura, we're teenage girls," Mami said. "That isn't enough. Maybe it is enough for you, but not for me. I'm fighting with these girls by my side, and I barely know anything about them. If I could do this over, then I'd get to know them, even if I faced resistance. Even if I had to swallow my pride to do so. People like it when you make the effort to get to know them."

"We can't do this over, though," Kyouko said. "It's too late."

"I know." Mami sighed. "I know that. But it's been bothering me ever since I had that conversation with Ritsuko. We act like we know everything, but we don't. We all have so much in common, so much to say to each other. Even Kahoru said that earlier. Why can't we just talk to each other?"

"That's what I was trying to say, to begin with," Homura said, glaring at Mami. "The fact we always come to conflict rather than peacefully communicate is what worries me."

"It's no good if you say that without self-reflection, though," Mami said. "That's what I'm saying. You need to look at yourself as well as blame others. Even if other people aren't making the same effort, if you want to make that complaint, you need to take the moral high ground."

Homura stood, folding her arms and walking towards the window. She pulled back the curtains, looking out at the night sky. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, but she said nothing for several seconds. "I can understand where you're coming from, to a point. I think it's very reasonable of me to suspect and resent Kahoru, given how she's treated me," Homura said. "But it's true I'm bad with people. I know that. If it was easy to fix, I'd have fixed it long ago."

"I know. It's not easy. I find it hard too." Mami sighed, her expression softening. "But you're not alone. You have us to help you. We're the hosts. The others are in a strange territory, and no one wants to look weak. Everyone's guarded, clinging to their cliques. We should have tried harder to put them at their ease, and make them get to know each other."

"You know what they say about hindsight," Kyouko said. "And Ritsuko's one of those people, you know. Someone who doesn't want anyone to get along with them."

"I don't think so." Homura frowned, staring at her own reflection in the dark window. "When we first met her, I saw how she fought. It looked painful, since she fought supported by her pride alone. Against us, against Kahoru, it was the same. I don't think she actually wants to fight alone like that. But she can't bring herself to trust anyone." She shrugged for a moment, lost in thought. "I know what that feels like."

"I agree. When I talked to her at the bridge, that was my impression. But I was so afraid of her words, everything about the lifespan of a magical girl, that I couldn't think about anything but myself. Even now, I'm worrying about that." Mami sighed. "I just wish we could talk to her about this. Her or Kahoru, or both. For our sake, and for their sake as well."

Kyouko sighed. "Well, I get what you're saying. You always liked to see the best in people, since long ago. But it isn't easy, when you're dealing with people like Kahoru and Ritsuko."

"It won't ever be easy," Mami said. "All magical girls are guarded. We're the same as well. If we can't try even though it's hard, nothing can be done about it at all."

"You have a point. I shouldn't have let Kahoru set up her leadership contest," Homura said. "That ensured we're been distant from each other and seen each other at rivals. Perhaps that was Kahoru's intention from the start, but given I also participated, I'm also responsible." She closed her eyes. "But even if I say that, it's only something I can worry about in future. Kahoru and I will manage. We know we need each other for the battle against the demon prince, and if she really is like me, that'll be enough for her."

"There you go, being stubborn again," Mami said. "But I suppose it can't be helped. Either way, I think Aiko's a good person at heart. She's just very guarded. Frankly, Homura, I think she's afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?" Homura asked.

"She said she'd fight you if you ever came after Kahoru, or words to that effect," Mami said. "I told her we'd never fight Kahoru unless Kahoru did something stupid, but she still wanted me to tell you that. That's what I mean. You think Kahoru is dangerous. They think you're dangerous."

"Strength is feared," Homura said. "But I guessed as much. She's one of Kahoru's lackeys, after all."

"She's not a lackey. I don't know her exact circumstances, but she believes she owes Kahoru her life," Mami said. "That debt is what drives her."

"It's all the same in the end," Homura said. "But I'll admit, you have given me plenty to think about."

Mami sighed. "You're welcome. And like I said, I don't think Kahoru and Ritsuko are blameless either. All we can do is our best. If not now, then after the battle. If we win, if we survive, we'll owe them a great debt. We should make sure they know we're thankful."

"I suppose so," Homura said. "But we may not come through without casualties. People might not be in the mood for celebrations."

"If people die, then we'll hold a wake for them," Mami said. "When a magical girl dies, it's only other magical girls that can understand what happened, and why. That's exactly when we need to be there for each other."

"So, what should we do?" Kyouko said. "The arcade doesn't seem appropriate."

"I don't know. I'll come up with something," Mami said. "Leave this to me."

"I understand," Homura said. "If you insist, we'll give it a try."

"Sure, why not," Kyouko said. "Hopefully we'll be feeling the glow of victory by then. If we're lucky."

Homura nodded. "If we're lucky. But it's getting late. We should head back."

"I understand," Mami said. "Good night."

Kyouko and Homura walked back towards their home, following the empty road that ran along the very edge of the city. To their right, the industrial district loomed, half-formed shapes barely visible in the darkness. Kyouko ran her fingers along the railing as they walked back. "Man, you got lectured," she said eventually. "Mami can be pretty scary at times."

"I've admitted she has a point," Homura said. "It's just as I said to you before. I find people hard, and envy you two, since you both find it easier."

"I don't know about Mami, but I wouldn't say I find it easy." Kyouko sighed. "If I found it easy, I would have got on better with Sayaka. But good intentions alone don't let you get on well with others."

"I envy you for having those good intentions," Homura said. "I just don't like people, as a rule."

"You like me, right?" Kyouko said. She held Homura's gaze as the dark-haired girl glanced back at her in surprise.

Homura turned her head away awkwardly. "Yes. I like you."

"Then you aren't as bad as you think," Kyouko said. "Even if you find someone really irritating to begin with, if you scratch the surface, you might find something interesting. Sayaka was like that, with me, since at first I found her really irritating. And you were the same." She raised a hand, frowning. "I don't mean that in a bad way, you know. It's just you were kind of cold at first."

Homura smiled despite herself. "I know that. I'm a cold person, you know. But that just makes me curious, since I don't know what you see in it to begin with."

"Don't make me say it," Kyouko said. She rubbed the back of her head, keeping pace with Homura and looking away. "It's embarrassing."

"I'd appreciate it. I could do with some cheering up," Homura said.

"Well, it's not something I can easily put into words, you know." Kyouko frowned. "You act cold and you're smart and professional and all that, but that isn't really it. You're nicer than you act, you're actually pretty sentimental, and emotional as well. You have lofty ideals but that's because you care. And you really care for Madoka. So much so I'm jealous. But the fact you can feel that way about someone is really warm and human. I like that part of you."

Homura turned her head away. Her cheeks were flushed with blood and her heart was racing. "You're exaggerating."

"I might be," Kyouko said. "But that's just how I see you. So, what about you?"

Homura blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Kyouko looked away, pausing for a moment. "How do you see me?"

Homura ran her hands through her hair, her fingers nervously closing around her dark strands. "I'm not sure. I think you're kinder than I am, and warmer than I am. You're cynical at times but you like people. I really do think you like people more than I do. You're patient with me, as well. I appreciate the fact you're there for me when I'm troubled."

"It's not a problem," Kyouko said. She glanced at Homura, making faltering eye contact before looking away again. "You've done the same for me. Like the time when I was going to run away from all this. I'm glad you stopped me, you know. Even after everything with Ritsuko and Kahoru and whoever, I'm glad we'll be fighting together tomorrow."

"I just said some selfish things," Homura said. "In the end, I was only thinking about myself."

"Maybe it's fine to be selfish," Kyouko said. "Maybe I want you to be selfish."

"I don't understand that," Homura said.

"I know." Kyouko smiled. "That's okay, though." She stopped walking, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Once we're done with Mami's thing, you know, we should go out and do something ourselves. Just the two of us."

"What about Mami?" Homura asked. She stopped, glancing back at Kyouko.

"We can do stuff with Mami some other time," Kyouko said. "Don't get me wrong, she's a good friend of mine now. It's just something I feel like doing. It's fun when we do stuff together, you and I."

Homura nodded. "I agree." She wished her cheeks were less red. Kyouko was watching, and for some reason it was hard to meet her gaze. It shouldn't be embarrassing, what they were talking about. It reminded her of her conversations with Madoka, when they could still talk to each other and understand each other. But that should be different. Kyouko should be different from Madoka.

Kyouko raised her right hand hesitantly, then sighed and touched Homura briefly on the shoulder. "Let's go. Tomorrow's gonna suck, so let's get to bed."

"You're right," Homura said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Storm, Part 1**

Mitakihara drowned in the fog. The entire city was swathed in the thick, white miasma. It hung in the air, choking out the street lamps. Long, dark shadows swallowed everything, criss-crossing and pooling in corners. The very texture of air was drawn taut and thin by the fog, reducing the buzz of the city to a dull hum punctuating moments of sudden silence. Cloaked in miasma, the city waited for its prince.

In the heart of the rotting, empty car factory, the ground cracked and broke, one giant's white limb emerging from the miasma and slamming down. One of the rusted, abandoned assembly lines broke as great claws gripped and crushed it. Like breaking a concrete egg, the demon prince emerged, a second arm exploding from the ground along with a great shapeless head covered with mirrors. It looked around sightlessly as scores of lesser demons emerged from the miasma, swaying as they watched him tear himself free of the concrete that bound him. Two more arms burst forth, spreading out and gripping the rusted machinery that surrounded him. In a sudden explosion of power, he tore his torso out of the ground, great wings of bone unfolding like paper and spreading wide. The rest was over within moments as those wings flapped powerfully, machinery and concrete alike shattering as the prince tore his enormous legs out of the ground and planted his feet, tail swinging and sweeping away the wreckage that surrounded him. Clad in shapeless white robes, he loomed over the lesser demons, flexing his long, claw-like fingers. After a moment's pause he took off, smashing clean through the high roof of the factory without changing course in the slightest. Moonlight shone around him as he tore through to the night sky, miasma pouring from his wings.

Homura spread her white wings, her magic eclipsing the light of the moon as she pulled back her bow and took aim. "Return to sleep."

Ritsuko stood on the roof behind the demon prince. Her eyes were closed, but they snapped open as she felt Homura release her magic. Her left hand snapped upwards, the miasma cloaking the roof torn away by a crushing wind as she launched a sphere of negation straight towards the prince's back just as Homura fired her arrow. The two attacks intersected in an explosion that shook the roof she was standing on.

Homura's eyes widened as the demon prince stopped in mid-air behind her, bone wings bleeding white light. His four arms shifted like clay as she turned in mid-air, forming four enormous swords that struck as one. She barely blocked the crushing strike with her glowing wings, the sheer force of the blow sending her crashing down into the roof beneath her. Homura gasped in pain as the cold concrete buckled around her.

"The hell was that?" Ritsuko snapped. She raised her left hand again as the demon prince pointed his four swords at her, golden light focusing on the edge of the four blades and erupting towards her in four incandescent lances. Her negation snuffed that light out in an instant, but the demon prince vanished a moment before her power connected, a flash of white blurring through the air. He appeared behind her, his swords poised to crush her, but Ritsuko was already turning, looking defiantly up at the blank mirror-face. "Don't look down on us!" Her spear shot forwards, screaming towards the demon's chest.

The demon prince parried the flying spear with a single sword, turning the deadly point away. The other three swords crashed down.

"I have this!" Homura raised her left hand, purple light glowing around it as she staggered to her feet. "Now!"

Ritsuko didn't hesitate as the three remaining swords crashed down around her, splitting the roof without so much as cutting her cloak. Her left hand thrust upwards, unleashing a tremendous blast of howling wind at point-blank range. Her attack split nothing but empty air.

"I can see it!" Homura said. She vanished in a flash of purple light just as the demon prince landed behind her, materialising behind it in turn and drawing her bow back. Her wings crashed down, slamming into the demon prince and forcibly pressing the giant downwards. His brow slammed against the concrete roof as she crushed him against the cold surface, sealing his great sword-arms. She fired her bow at the back of his skull.

The arrow stopped a moment before impact, quivering in mid-air, as if sealed by an invisible wall. In the next moment the demon prince tore free, shredding Homura's white wings with the sheer force of its passage as it took off again.

Homura grunted in pain, body quivering as she fell from the sky.

Ritsuko ran forwards, taking flight and catching Homura in mid-air with her left arm. "Let's give up on the fast win," she snapped, accelerating as the demon prince closed on her from behind. Its swords snapped at her heels as she flew upwards in a tight circle.

"Agreed." Homura reformed her wings, breaking away from Ritsuko and trying to circle the demon prince as it flew around her. "Can you follow its movements?"

"Not yet. Give me time," Ritsuko shouted. She raised her left hand, unleashing rapid, light shots of her negation and forcing the demon prince to constantly dodge left and right as it attempted to close on her.

"I can. It's not teleporting, at least! It's high-speed movement!" Homura gritted her teeth. "But what about that defensive barrier?"

"As if I know!" Ritsuko turned in mid-air, plunging directly towards the demon prince. Her negation tore through the barrage of golden lances it unleashed as she closed the distance between them within moments. "This is how we find out!" She rapidly thrust her naginata towards the demon prince's chest, searching for a gap in his defences.

Homura circled behind him, narrowing her eyes as she studied her opponent. She raised her left hand, guiding his blades away from Ritsuko with her magic. This time, he hadn't vanished with high-speed movement. Instead he was trading blows with Ritsuko in mid-air, the two combatants circling each other and breaking off before charging in again as each searched for an opening.

Ritsuko kept her left hand close to her body, warding off his swords with narrow, focused bursts of negation before closing her fingers around the haft of her naginata and thrusting again. He blocked her strike, but she darted out of range before he could counter-attack. His blows was heavy, demonically heavy, but now she was applying constant pressure she could see the pattern. It was purely mechanical, predictable, nothing she couldn't read even if she was up against four blades. She matched herself to that timing, using her left hand to ward off attacks and her spear to probe his defences.

Homura lowered her left hand. Before she knew it, her redirection magic wasn't needed. She drew back her bow, gathering her power. She flew sideways, keeping herself behind the demon prince and taking careful aim.

Ritsuko snapped backwards out of range as the demon prince thrust all four swords towards her chest, her left hand surging forwards surrounded by wind. The demon retracted his guard and she moved into that opening, throwing herself past the four swords and into the shadows of his body. Her spear erupted towards his chest just as Homura's arrow snapped towards his head from behind, but the moment before they made contact, he faded like the wind, materialising between them. Ritsuko gritted her teeth in frustration, retracting her spear.

The demon prince simply hung in mid-air for a second, mirrored face empty and meaningless as it turned its head between the two girls, as if waiting for something. Then its upper right arm began to shift, the white bone sword growing longer and thinner, becoming a great spear. A moment later, it surged forwards, closing on Ritsuko rapidly.

Ritsuko moved forwards as well, flying into close range again. She used the same methods as before, dodging its swords with rapid movements before closing, but this time the spear loomed in front of her, blocking her path. She parried it with her own spear, forcefully knocking the point aside, but the demon prince moved backwards a moment before she connected, preventing her from striking home. She extended her spear but in the same instant it struck its spear, knocking her weapon aside. Ritsuko's eyes widened. That parry had been a mirror image of her own. She swayed backwards out of reach of the inevitable counter-attack, bringing her own spear back to guard.

A heart-beat later the demon prince's spear erupted forwards, extending in length and slamming into her guard. She barely managed to parry the blow as it threw her backwards, sending her crashing through the air. He charged after her, weapons raised with predatory intent.

Homura materialised in a flash of light, firing an arrow directly at the demon prince's head. He disappeared again, flickering through the air before floating in mid-air, staring sightlessly at her again.

Ritsuko gathered herself, flying upwards and stopping next to Homura. "It's playing with us, damn it. How the hell am I supposed to connect with that?"

"Let's give up on melee combat for now," Homura said. "Perhaps we can wear it down with rapid-fire ranged attacks."

"Okay." Ritsuko gritted her teeth. "But be careful." Her eyes narrowed as she watched the demon prince. "I think he's learning."

Homura frowned as his upper left arm shifted in the moonlight, a great bow sprouting from its wrist in place of a sword. The string was a tendon, connecting both ends of the bow and running through a gaping hole that opened in his forearm. "That seems probable," she said.

The demon prince flickered again, stopping in front of Homura. He thrust his spear, missing his mark as she vanished in a flash of purple light.

Homura took flight, her white wings glowing as she strafed around the demon prince, firing flickering arrows with her bow one after the other. Each cut the air sharply, forcing the demon prince to dodge again and again. Her shots flew straight and true, flying forwards without bending as they continued to assail him.

Ritsuko likewise took flight, using her extending spear and small, sharp blasts of negation to continuously press at the demon prince from as far away as possible.

This time, the demon prince's attention was mostly focused on Homura. He flew sideways in a similar strafing motion to her, both combatants circling each other in a crazy helix as they searched for blind spots. The powerful, blasting beams fired from his swords gave way to tighter, sharper shots fired from his unnatural bow. He also steadily tightened his flickers, imitating her crisp short-distance teleportation to avoid dangerous fire without any wasted energy.

Sweat dripped down Homura's face as she continued to stare down the deadly fire of her enemy. She could track all his barrage with her magic, but what was chilling was his ability to dodge her and Ritsuko's attacks simultaneously. He had no eyes, but it wasn't as if he was blind. It was more like he could see everything, no matter where they were. Still, she could see a single ray of light.

"We still doing this?" Ritsuko snapped. "Seems like you're just wearing yourself out here!"

"No, keep going!" Homura shouted, firing another blistering arrow. "We're almost there."

"Fine!" Ritsuko gritted her teeth, continuing to split the air with her negation.

Homura kept firing as sweat began to soak her eyes, dodging bolt after bolt of golden fire. The speed of this lightning exchange of fire was more or less at the limit of what she could handle, but the demon prince was shortening his flickers again and again, as if searching for something. Homura followed his next flying arrow with her eyes, letting it come desperately close to her before dodging with a simple sway of her head. She pulled her bow back, unleashing another glowing arrow.

The demon prince stopped for an instant, swaying his mirrored skull as he dodged the arrow.

Homura's left fingers twitched as she bent the arrow with her magic. The purple bolt plunged clean through the demon prince's skull. "Now!"

Ritsuko raised her left hand, unleashing another storm of wind driven by the devouring course of her negation. This time, her eyes widened as she felt a reaction, her magic rending flesh and bone as it struck home.

The demon prince materialised from his flicker. The silver mirrors melded to his face had been shattered and his lower right arm had been scythed through, the blade and forearm destroyed in an instant by Ritsuko's negation. But his flesh bubbled as it began to reform, the cracked mirrors beginning to smooth themselves over within moments.

Homura stared at that sight, momentarily without words. She remembered Walpurgis Night. Mocking and invincible, a queen who had crowned the sky and simply accepted all her violence without ever doing more than laughing. She'd never wanted to feel that fear again. The fear of being confronted by an invincible enemy.

"Hey, eyes front!" Ritsuko shouted, her voice cutting through the still night air. "He's coming!"

Homura blinked as she shook off that thought before trembling as the demon prince appeared before her. She teleported away in an instant but he followed her again and again, his speed and persistence incomparable to what he'd demonstrated a moment before. He attacked her again and again with a new violence and urgency, constantly and viciously probing for any opening in her defences. She felt that rope tighten around her neck as the strain of consecutive jumps began to seal her magic, each hop covering a shorter distance. Then in an instant she reacted a moment too slowly and she was forced to block his spear with her wings as he tried to run her through. He twisted his spear as he thrust, imitating Ritsuko as he struck with the force of a giant. She managed to slide away from the tip of his blade but it still tore a jagged gash in her right arm. His one remaining sword slammed into her wings, sending her crashing through the roof and into the factory below. She gasped for breath, trying to rise. A dull pain gripped her body and she felt light-headed. When she touched the back of her head, her fingers returned wet with red blood. This was bad.

Another hole was torn in the roof as Ritsuko's negation ripped through it. The white-clad magical girl dropped into the factory, barely controlling her landing. She closed a vicious wound torn in her shoulder with her magic before throwing herself into the shadows.

The demon prince descended from above. His wounds had been healed and he spread his wings wide, tilting his head as if to take in the sight of the lesser demons fighting against the magical girls. He turned with a purpose.

Homura forced herself up, her wings glowing as she took flight and crashed towards the demon prince. She drew back her bow, her lips a tight slash of determination. Even if her body was to break, she wouldn't fail this time.

Kyouko looked up as the demon prince descended into the factory, frowning. _Damn, it's big. _

_Concentrate on the task at hand, _Kahoru said. Her silver threads shot through the air, curving around the broken production line they were using as cover and into the ranks of the demons. _That goes for everyone. None of the ground members are to attack the demon prince, even off-handedly. If you make yourself a target, he'll come after you. _

_Well, it's not as if our hands aren't full as it is, I'll admit, _Kyouko said. She charged down the demons as they pressed through the gaps in the broken machinery, her spear erupting and curving as it sliced through several demons. The rest recoiled, raising their hands and taking aim at her. Beads of golden light gathered, knotting around their fingers. A moment before they fired, Kyouko planted her feet, weaving a barrier of red threads to block their attacks.

Hitomi took careful aim from her position on top of an abandoned, half-finished car, picking off several demons that moved to flank the trio with rapid, accurate shots. Her brow glistened with sweat as she pulled back the bolt of her rifle, taking aim again. _There's no end to them. _

_Just keep fighting steadily. Don't think of anything else, _Kahoru advised. Her lances shot around Kyouko's red barrier as it buckled and began to collapse, piercing several more demons through their masks. _Homura, Ritsuko, status check._

_I'm fine, _Ritsuko said. _Moving to flank the prince. _

_I've taken a hit. _Homura twisted through the air as she fled the demon prince's barrage of golden fire, using her curving arrows to prevent the demon prince from closing the distance between them any further. _It's getting harder to fight._

_Damn. Chiaki, can you link up with them? _Kahoru asked. She craned her neck, searching for Homura's white wings. _Junction three. It'll have to be quick. Ritsuko, can you hold the demon prince in that time?_

_I'll be there, _Chiaki said. _Moving in. _

_No problem, _Ritsuko said. _If it's quick._

Kyouko stabbed forwards with her spear as more demons pressed into the gaps, climbing onto the production line and sliding towards her. She forced them back with a rapid flurry of attacks before jumping away to avoid their fire. _Hey, Kahoru, pay more attention._

_Sorry. _Kahoru dived forwards, silver spilling from her book. "Witch Talons." She pushed into melee combat with flying swords whirling around her, Kyouko by her side. Between the two of them, the demons were forced to scatter. Several strays were picked off by Hitomi's opportunistic fire.

_We're taking on too many at our first position, _Oriko said. _We need reinforcement! _

_Can you hold until Chiaki can get there? _Kahoru asked. _Chiaki, how long? _

Chiaki raised her hand as she caught up to Homura, sending several of her swords flying towards the demon prince. _It'll take time. Two, three minutes. _

Yuma ran forwards, raising her hand and releasing a vivid pulse of green light. Her magic closed around Homura's arm and head, rapidly regenerating the wounds. "All better."

_We don't have that kind of time, _Oriko said.

_This is the best we can do, _Chiaki said. She sent her swords flying towards the demon prince, her eyes widening as he flickered through the air faster than her blades can reach. She summoned two swords behind her as he materialised, lines of pink light running between them and forming a barrier that momentarily blocked his sword. She turned, barely blocking an explosive spear thrust with another of her double-swords. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards.

The demon prince followed through with his bow, unleashing several blazing bolts of light that flew straight towards Chiaki. They were pulled away from their target as Homura raised her left hand, the bolts of light slamming into the ground around Chiaki.

Chiaki landed roughly, digging her sword into the concrete floor to halt her movements. _What's taking so long, Ritsuko?_

Homura offered her hand as Yuma pressed remnants against her soul gem, following the demon prince as it bore down on Chiaki. _Ritsuko! Do something!_

An instant before the demon prince struck home, a crashing storm of wind tore through one of the large, rusted robotic arms by the production line, flying straight towards his giant form. The demon prince flickered away a moment before impact. The point of negation flew onwards, tearing a gigantic circular hole in the wall of the factory.

_Damn, I was hoping that would connect. _Ritsuko burst from the shadows, her spear flying towards the demon prince. _Homura, get back to work._

_What about Oriko? _Homura asked.

_We'll get there as fast as we can, _Chiaki said. She summoned more swords, her flying swords dancing from position to position as they cut down several of the demons closing on her position. _But I can't do fast if I'm doing safe. _

Homura bit her lip. _Then let me-_

_No. _Kahoru's mental voice stopped Homura short. _You need to help Ritsuko. Aiko, how are things your end?_

_Borderline. We're up to our necks in it, no way we can go helping others. _

Homura raised her left hand as the demon prince rounded on Ritsuko and slammed a barrage of heavy blows against her guard, deflecting the spear away from Ritsuko's chest a second before it ran her through. At the least, it was clear she couldn't turn away from the demon prince. _Thank you, Chiaki. Good luck. _Her white wings flourished as she flew towards her opponent once again.

Kahoru bit her left thumb as she stood, her lances snapping back and forwards to keep the demons at bay. They were gradually coming to react to her attacks, and the sight of her silver threads alone was now enough to hold them back. But their numbers were only increasing with time, as more and more demons emerged from the miasma and pressed around them. _We only have one reserve. Retreat to secondary positions as needed, Oriko, Chiaki and Yuma are coming as fast as she can. Hitomi, move to your third position. Use your void. Cover Oriko and Kirika with your fire. _

_That will take time, _Hitomi said.

Kyouko slammed the back of her spear into the ground. _Kahoru, you go. You can fly, right? I'll hold here for now._

_You and Hitomi alone won't be enough to hold this position, _Kahoru said, turning her head and staring at the red-haired girl.

_Hah. That's just your logic. I've got guts, I'll be fine. _Kyouko turned her head, meeting Kahoru's gaze. _Go, asshole. We need to win this battle._

Kahoru nodded, lines of silver erupting from her book and forming wings behind her. "I won't let it go to waste." She took off without saying anything more, dodging the wave of golden lances that rose to meet her and blocking the few shots that connected with her silver shield. She spun in mid-air to avoid the demon prince as he crashed after Homura, sliding past that intense battle and descending towards Oriko and Kirika.

The two girls were struggling on the far side of the factory, hemmed into a small alcove formed of broken cars and machinery. Oriko sent her spheres out to crack and crush the skulls of the demons, and whenever one dared to close on their position, Kirika would erupt outwards and cut them to shreds within moments, but they were trapped in a tighening circle of enemies. Golden fire pressed against their cover, slowly melting the rotten metal.

Kahoru descended towards the circle of demons, lances flying around her. "It's time for a counter-attack, you two! Cover me!"

"If we must." Oriko stood, raising a hand and sending her flying spheres forwards to cover Kirika as the dark-haired girl rushed in.

"Quicksilver Lance." Kahoru bit her lip as she descended in a storm of flying threads, surrounded by disintegrating demons. _Chiaki, belay your last order. Go to Kyouko's current position. _

_What?_

_Trust me. I have Oriko's side handled. Go, as fast as humanly possible. _She landed, two of her lances converging and forming a long silver sword. She closed her book and held it under her shoulder with her other hand as she plunged into melee combat. She doubted that was enough, but it was all she could do right now.

This was as far as plans and cleverness could take you. The rest was violence and despair.

Hitomi hammered back the bolt on her rifle again, blood slick on her fingers where that repetitive motion had torn her skin open. She raised her rifle and fired, shattering a demon's mask and crushing it to dust. She panted for breath, her void draining her face of colour as she desperately suppressed herself. She understood well, with so many demons milling below her, so close she could almost touch them. The moment she released that ability, they would tear her apart. But that meant Kyouko had to survive them all alone.

Kyouko retracted her spear, the segments snapping together as she stepped forwards and drove the tip of her weapon cleanly through a demon's face-mask. She jumped backwards to avoid a barrage of fire. Behind her, her criss-cross lines of red light blocked the fire of the demons pressing in behind her. But the high wall of light she'd raised was buckling slowly, melting under their sustained fire. Kyouko smirked, lowering her spear as the demons before her began to press over the production line, moving towards her with their hands raised. The soul gem in her chest was clouded, shot through with corruption. "Man, you guys don't give up. Even if I kill twenty or thirty, you'll just keep coming at me with no regard for your own lives."

She raised her spear, projecting it forwards and cutting through several more demons. But just as she'd said, the rest fired golden bolts at her without regard for their fallen comrades.

Kyouko lowered her head, feeling the barrier behind her twist, threads snapping as it approached collapse. "Hitomi, don't do anything stupid. Just stay right there."

_I'm doing my best! _Hitomi said. She slammed a new magazine into her rifle, panting for breath. _I can only kill one at a time, but I'm trying. Just hang in there! Kahoru will come back! _

_Not in time. Looks like this time I bit off more than I could chew. But that's the consequence of my own actions. My own will. _Kyouko breathed out, a smile playing about her lips as she faced down the demons. _Nothing can take that away from me. _

Hitomi bit her lip in silence and fired her rifle again, destroying the leading demon. That was all she could do.

_Hey, Homura. Staying with you was fun. Without you there, I might have fallen into despair. _Kyouko charged forwards into the mass of demons confronting her. She leapt upwards, her spear extending to skewer several as she kicked another in the face, its glass mask cracking. She landed underneath it, screaming as she slammed her left fist into its robed body and out the other side. _These past few weeks made it worth it, somehow. They justified those years of simply surviving. _

Homura crossed her wings in front of her, absorbing the shattering impact of the demon prince's twisting spear. _Why are we having this conversation in the middle of battle?_

_Just making sure I have no regrets, _Kyouko said. She smiled wanly as she dodged past the foremost demons, swinging her spear in a wide arc to give herself some space. _This is that kind of battle, right?_

_I suppose. _Homura teleported away in a flash of purple light, drawing back her bowstring and sending an arrow flying towards the demon prince. _What's your status? _She gritted her teeth as the demon prince flickered away from her arrow, returning fire with his bow. His lower right hand was already shifting, forming a double-sided sword. _Kyouko, what's going on your end? Talk to me! _

_Just concentrate on the big one. _Kyouko jumped wildly, her body stiffening as she barely managed to land on the head of one of the demons. She extended her spear again, her segmented weapon spiralling outwards.

_Kahoru, what's your status? _Homura said sharply. She flew backwards as the demon prince dived towards her, drawing him into Ritsuko's line of fire.

Kahoru's mental voice replied slowly. _I'm taking care of Oriko's side. _

_What about Kyouko and Hitomi? Aren't you with them? _Homura spread her wings as the demon prince rounded on Ritsuko. Several half-finished cars flickered, swallowed by purple light. They materialised above the demon prince's head, crashing down towards him. He tore through them with his swords, parrying Ritsuko's naginata with his own spear.

_It was Kyouko's idea. Chiaki is heading her way. That's all we can do. _

_I'll go. _Homura broke away from the battle with the demon prince, her white wings spread wide.

_You can't! You're needed against the demon prince. Ritsuko alone isn't enough. _

_I'm going. _Homura shot through the factory, narrowing her eyes as she closed on Kyouko's position.

Kyouko panted for breath, blood pouring from several wounds where the demons had finally seared her body with their lances. She managed to swing her spear, destroying one more demon, but the rest closed on her from every side, hands raised and glowing with golden light. She searched desperately for an opening and found none. She couldn't even extend her spear any more.

Golden fire erupted, forming a strange halo around her. The beams intersected, blistering the air, but when they faded Kyouko was standing astounded and unharmed in the middle of a circle of crumbling, dying demons, cut down by their own blazing lances.

Homura descended towards Kyouko, her white wings glowing. She reached out with her right hand, opening it to reveal a dozen black cubes. "I'll clean up. You rest."

"You shouldn't be here, idiot." Kyouko reached up, taking the remnants. "What about the final boss?"

"He'll keep," Homura said. She raised her bow, firing on the demons that continued to surround them. Three were snapped by a single twisting arrow, collapsing into dust.

_Homura, where the hell are you? _Ritsuko fired her negation, wind spiralling around her as the demon prince flickered away, reappearing behind her. She turned, managing to turn away his spear thrust a moment before it ran her through. She threw herself backwards as the swords crashed towards her, barely evading his attacks.

_I'll come when I can. Kyouko's side nearly collapsed._

_That's not good enough! _Ritsuko took flight, dodging the golden bolts flying towards her and unleashing her negation. _What the hell happened to the plan? _

_I'm sorry. _

_Yeah, and screw you too. _Ritsuko gripped her spear with two hands as the demon prince flickered towards her again, barely blocking his first few strokes. She unleashed another explosive bolt of wind, but he dodged away again, materialising above her and slashing down with his two-sided sword. The impact shook Ritsuko's arms as she blocked with the haft of her spear, sending her crashing down into a pile of rusted, broken machinery. _I can't do this alone!_

_Neither can Kyouko! _Homura said. She spread her white wings, crushing several demons who had strayed too close to her position.

_I'm on my way, Ritsuko! _Kahoru said. She took flight, gathering her silver lances about her as Oriko and Kirika moved forwards again, driving the demons back. _Wait for me._

Ritsuko raised her right hand, her naginata extending upwards towards the demon prince as it charged towards her. He parried her attack with his remaining single sword, unleashing a barrage of golden light from his remaining weapons. Ritsuko released her negation again, a tremendous blast of wind that plunged clean through the bright lances, disintegrating them. But the demon prince himself flickered away a moment before her attack connected, stopping next to the pile of broken machinery where Ritsuko lay. He drove his spear through the rusted metal without hesitation, his weapon piercing her chest.

Ritsuko collapsed forwards, her left hand clutching the haft of his weapon as blood poured from the gaping wound in her chest. "Damn it." She stared into his mirrored mask with defiant eyes. "Damn it all." The concrete in a ten meter radius cracked, devoured in an instant by her negation. The demon prince flickered an instant too late, materialising above her with his spear arm swallowed and broken by her magic.

The demon prince spread his wings wide, beads of light pooling along the bone ribs of his wings as he looked down at Ritsuko. An instant later, he unleashed a tremendous barrage of bright fire that consumed everything beneath him in a storm of light and wind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Storm, Part 2**

Kyubey's red eyes stared unblinkingly at the factory from the outside. He sat uncaring as the miasma roiled around him, surrounded on every side by the dark, vague shadows of abandoned industrial plants. "It's not too late, you know. You have the talent. The fierce battle your sister is fighting as we speak is far too close for me to call. It's entirely possible she'll die. But you can save her and everyone else."

Yurino smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass for now. I believe in Kahoru." The night wind toyed with her long silver hair.

"That's an affectation of sentiment. Your sister's survival is a matter of probability." Kyubey glanced sidelong at Yurino. "You should be the kind of human who would sacrifice herself to make her sister one percent more likely to survive."

"You're right. I am that kind of person." Yurino smiled. "But I'm also obedient."

Kyubey sighed. "And what if your obedience ensures your sister dies?"

"I'll call for you then," Yurino said. "Don't be too pushy, Kyubey. Good things come to those who wait."

Kyubey turned his head away. "I simply wish to avoid unnecessary casualties. In any case, we should move away from this location."

Yurino narrowed her eyes. Demons were beginning to rise from the miasma outside the factory, slowly drifting outwards towards the pair and the city behind them. "Must I?"

"At the least, if you don't intend to protect yourself by becoming a magical girl, you must preserve your own life," Kyubey said. "It would be wasteful to let you die here. But if you cannot fight, you must flee."

"I wanted to watch over my sister, if it was possible," Yurino said, a frown playing about her lips. "Even if only at this distance."

"That's another useless affectation."

"I suppose so." Yurino closed her eyes and turned away, walking back towards the city.

It was painful, walking away. But that was Kahoru's desire. All she could do was pray.

Kahoru's eyes widened as she flew straight towards the sea of light. _Ritsuko, what's your status? Ritsuko? _She bit her lip, her silver wings extending as she shot towards the messy crater blasted in the floor of the factory. Bits of melted metal and rubble were scattered across the ground. _Ritsuko, talk to me!_

There was no reply. There was no sign of a body or any trace of her presence, either. But she was worrying about Ritsuko, a demon who had tricked death a hundred times. Until she could confirm things with the records, she'd hold onto that slender hope.

The demon prince lowered his wings. He stared briefly at his destroyed arm before his white flesh began to shift, slowly regenerating the wound. Then he tilted his mirrored face to look around the factory. Lesser demons continued to swarm through the tight, enclosed gaps between the assembly line, ignoring the vast empty circle blasted in the centre of the factory by Ritsuko's negation and their lord's holy fire.

Kahoru flew into that sacred circle, frowning as the demon prince turned to face her without moving as his arm steadily reformed. _Homura, Chiaki, how much longer? _

_I'll get there in a minute, _Chiaki said. _I'm going as fast as I can!_

_I'll come the moment she's here, _Homura said. _What happened? What was that explosion?_

_Ritsuko was hit. I can't confirm her status. _Kahoru left those words hanging for a moment, her hands shaking. She balled them into fists. _Come when you can. You'll be flying solo against this monster. _

_I understand, _Homura said.

_Don't disturb me with anything until you're here. That goes for everyone. Homura is in command right now. I need to focus on fighting. _Kahoru opened her book, circling the demon prince. "Quicksilver Lance!" Silver liquid erupted from the book, flying towards his masked face.

The demon prince parried her lances with his swords and spear, returning fire with his golden bow. Several blistering shots flew towards Kahoru.

"Aegis." Silver threads tightened around her, forming a sphere that managed to turn away the incoming fire. Kahoru circled the demon prince at high speed, sending lance after lance flying towards him. He parried some of the lances and evaded others with smooth movements, silently observing her attacks. Satisfied, he thrust his four arms forwards and unleashed a glowing barrage, the shots closing on her position from all sides. Kahoru shot sideways as she strove to evade the attacks, but he managed to hit the left side of her barrier, piercing the rippling silver shield and tearing several wounds in her left arm and leg.

A moment later the demon prince flickered, materialising behind her and pulling his spear back for a killing thrust. Kahoru managed to turn to face her opponent, panting for breath as blood dripped from her scorched, wounded limbs. "Shining Armour!" Threads wrapped around her silver costume, covering her wounds and strengthening her defences just as the spear struck her head on. Her shield cracked and shattered like a bubble, but her armour barely held, the force of the blow sending her flying across the factory and into one of the far walls.

Kahoru fell to the ground, a scream of pain escaping her lips. She forced herself up with her right hand, disregarding her wounds as she sealed her own pain away. Her silver armour tightened about her body, forcing it to move. She knew that blow had broken several ribs. Even using that trick, she was running out of time. "Chaos Sphere!" Her book released a torrent of silver, flowering around her and forming a great ball of metal above her head. A smirk played about her lips as she threw her left hand out, looking up at the demon prince. "Give it your best shot."

Her silver sphere began to unravel, slowly shrinking in size. Darkness gathered in her soul gem, pooling and spreading.

The demon prince shot towards her. Light pooled along the nubs of bone that riddled the spines of his wings, thickening and erupting in an incredible display of power.

"Grand Aegis." Kahoru's reduced sphere shifted, forming a great shield that hung in the air above her. It reflected the scattered rays of moonlight that poured into the factory through holes in the roof, a dirtied mirror the size of a small house. Even that mirror buckled and cracked under the sheer force the demon prince's attack, barely holding. Kahoru snapped her fingers, the silver reforming into a sphere just as the demon prince disappeared in a flicker of light.

He materialised behind her, four arms raised with weapons poised to crush her. But he froze a moment before striking, his limbs trembling against an invisible force. Dozens, hundreds of narrow, whip-like tears sprung up across his robed body, dark liquid pouring from the wounds. A shifting cloud let the moon's rays reach him, exposing hundreds of wire-thin silver threads that were attached to every available surface. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, machine arms and half-finished cars and fallen rubble, a dazzling maze of metal string was stretched taunt between them all, criss-crossing madly.

"New attack: Spider-web." Kahoru turned to face him, her smirk widening. She pressed her left hand to her wounded body as she hunched forwards. "You use high-speed movement to evade every attack, but if you also use it that predictably to close distance, I just have to use your own godly speed against you to rip your body apart. Well, it's not as if a monster would understand." She stepped back, forcing herself to raise her left arm high. "Release!" Her silver sphere unfolded like a deadly flower, a hundred lances piercing the unmoving demon prince through.

The demon prince slumped forwards as the lances broke and faded away, black blood splattering the floor beneath his feet. Then he snapped back, flexing his arms and wings in a tremendous display of raw strength. The threads tore into his body and then snapped one by one, the spider-web disintegrating around him. The horrific wounds that riddled his gigantic frame began to close before Kahoru's eyes as he raised his spear-arm high, the tip of his spear poised to run her through.

Kahoru stared wide-eyed at the monster as she forced her body to move. She already knew it was too late.

The spear shifted a moment before it ran her through, piercing the ground beneath her feet. Homura landed behind Kahoru, her left hand raised and surrounded in purple light. _I'm sorry I'm late._

_She's the one you're apologising to? To hell with that! _The concrete beneath their feet buckled and broke, disintegrating in a rising storm of wind. A great swell of force surged upwards, a sphere of negation striking the demon prince as he struggled to flicker away and swallowing his left wing in an instant. Grounded, he fell with Kahoru and Homura into a great spherical chamber torn into the ground beneath the factory. Ritsuko caught Kahoru as she fell towards the rounded floor of the chamber. Her white costume and her face alike were stained with dirt and blood. "Your little tricks aren't quite enough against this one. Stick to the plan and leave it to me."

"You're alive," Kahoru said. She forced herself to sound calm. "I'm surprised."

"I just about used my negation to escape into the ground, and took a long mud bath making holes like this everywhere," Ritsuko said. Her body was riddled with shallow wounds her negation had yet to fix. She met Homura's gaze, her eyes cold. "We're both half-dead. Hold it off until I can fight again, asshole! Don't think I've forgotten who let us both end up like this!"

"I'll fight until you've recovered," Homura said. She stepped towards the demon prince as it struggled to rise. "I won't waste the wounds you've both torn into his body." She teleported forwards, slamming her wings towards his body. The demon prince jumped backwards to avoid the attack, struggling to climb out of the spherical hole. _Chiaki, how long until you get here?_

_Two minutes or so! You're running us ragged here, you know!_

_Sorry. But this is that kind of battle. _Homura drew back her bow, unleashing an arrow at short-range. The demon prince swung his remaining short-sword to parry her attack, but the arrow twisted around his blade, piercing his shoulder. He thrust his wing wildly, half-jumping and half-flying towards the factory floor above. Homura vanished in a flash of light as she pursued him.

Kahoru sighed, gritting her teeth as she checked her soul gem. It was foul with corruption. "I'm disappointed. I thought I'd managed to defeat him outright, but I guess sharp wits only go so far."

"He's not an enemy you should fight." Ritsuko knelt, lying Kahoru down in the dirt at the bottom of the hole. She fell back herself, looking up at the ceiling and spreading her legs as she forced down the pain and exhaustion of magical corruption. "Just stick to the planning if you've run out of ways to cheat."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Ritsuko snorted. "I won't forget what Homura just did, either."

Kahoru closed her eyes. "I know." She opened her red book, scrawling in a question. "Do you know what the demon prince's ability is?"

"Not exactly," Ritsuko said. "The high-speed movement is just as you saw. Just once, he used a barrier technique, but that was against Homura's attack. My negation makes that sort of defence useless, after all."

"A barrier technique. That narrows it down. And given my improvised spider-web struck home, I can get further." Kahoru smiled as she saw the answer written in curved silver script. _Homura, the demon prince's ability is velocity control, coming from his wings. That's the source of his high-speed movement, his barrier, and his near-perfect ability to comprehend incoming attacks. But if something isn't moving, he doesn't have any special awareness of it. _

_Understood. Thank you. _

_Ritsuko will come when she can, _Kahoru said._ Everyone, I am resuming my command role. Leave Homura to concentrate on the fight. Chiaki, your eta? _

_We're almost there. Just hang on. _

_Good to hear. _Kahoru gritted her teeth, putting her book to one side. Suppressing her pain for this long was tiring her out. _Kyouko, I won't be able to do a thing to help you until Yuma has healed me. What's your status? _

_We're managing, _Kyouko said. _We'll be okay for a few minutes, I guess, but the sooner you can get back here, the better. There's no end to them._

_Hang in there._ Kahoru closed her eyes. _Hitomi, could you move to your third position, please? _

_There's no need, I believe, _Hitomi said. _This position has better lines of sight, and I can still use my void._

_Trust me. I need you there, _Kahoru said. _What about everyone else? _

_As well as can be expected, _Oriko said. _We're just about holding out at our second position. _

_We need a rest after this, _Chiaki said. _You've been running us ragged._

_Sorry. Being the reserve is a difficult task. After this we'll switch, if necessary. _Kahoru frowned. _Mami, Aiko, what about you both? You're the only team who haven't had an intervention from the reserve. _

_I won't say we're fine, _Mami said. _But we will continue to fight. Chiaki can rest before she comes to us. _

_Are you sure? Aiko, what do you say?_

_Yeah, we'll be okay._ Aiko paused for a moment. _Thanks._

_This is just my job. Everyone, report if the situation changes. We've made progress with the demon prince. If you all can hold, this will be our victory. _

Ritsuko snorted. "You're saying things you don't believe again."

"That's part of the job. And they're all doing the same thing. Playing tough." Kahoru let her head fall back as Chiaki and Yuma jumped down towards her from above, closing her eyes. "Not before time."

Chiaki turned to face the lesser demons as they pursued her, throwing her left arm out. Several of her flying swords slammed down into the ground, forming a barrier that blocked the enemy advance. "Yuma, hurry!"

"Sure thing!" Yuma slid down the slope, using her staff to control her rapid descent. She ran forwards, nearly tripping over herself as she slid to a halt in front of the older magical girls.

"Kahoru first." Ritsuko clutched her right arm, her breath rasping in her throat as she bore her heavy wounds silently. "Hey. Is it okay if I go all out?"

"Will your body hold?" Kahoru asked. She breathed out as Yuma's brilliant light began to swallow her, wiping out her wounds within moments. "If you do that?"

"I think so." Ritsuko closed her eyes. "But I can't say anything about the rest of you."

"Well, feel free to do so if the circumstances permit it," Kahoru said. "Don't worry. I'll take responsibility."

At the far side of the factory, several enclosed rooms still stood, broken down offices attached to the factory proper. The doors had been barricaded with tables, chairs and assorted junk. Several gaping holes had been blasted in the walls by demonic fire. Mami fired through one of the holes, shattering a demon's skull, then threw her spent musket away. "At the least, everyone is still alive, then."

"For now," Aiko said. She stood behind the barricade, slicing through several demons who tried to force their way over it with powerful swings of her axe before ducking back into cover. Golden fire shot over her head, scorching the wall on the far side of the office. "I hope you were right. It's not as if we aren't hanging by a thread here."

"I know. I don't like it." Mami wiped her brow with her sleeve, summoning more muskets around her. "But you understand the situation. There aren't reserves to send. If Chiaki and Yuma are exhausted, all we can do is hold on." She ducked out from cover, firing on the demons pressing against the gaps they'd carved in the walls. One by one they fell.

"If we can make it, then cool," Aiko said. "But if we can't, that will only hurt the others in the end. I'm just hoping this isn't stupid pride."

"Maybe it is stupid pride." Mami sighed, taking cover as a wave of fire poured into the room. "But apart from Ritsuko and Kahoru, we're the oldest ones here. I want to do something to help the others, even if it's something as simple as this. Isn't that our responsibility?"

"Damn right that's stupid pride. Dear god." Aiko rolled sideways, leaving an illusion in the doorway that was promptly torn apart by the lances of the demons. They surged forwards, beginning to push through the barricade, then she erupted from the doorway and cut through the closest demons with her axe, using the momentum from her heavy blows to roll from enemy to enemy. "But I guess we need pride!" She threw herself backwards as the remaining demons backed away and fired on her, using another illusion to distract them while she crawled back into cover.

"It sounds ridiculous, but that's my dream. Since you've all come here, I've been thinking about it." Mami leaned against a wall, blind-firing several of her muskets as the demons continued to pour fire through the gap they'd created. "We all have it hard. So why can't we talk to each other? Why can't the older girls help the younger girls?"

"It's a rough world. People die." Aiko scowled as the demons began to pour fire on the barricade, steadily melting it. "Switch up."

"Right away." Mami ran towards the doorway, taking cover behind the weakening barricade and returning fire. "And I know people die. I know how much that hurts, when someone dies without you being able to reach them. We all do. Even so, I want to try again."

Aiko threw herself against the wall, bowing her head slightly. "It's impossible. That cooperation. We all have conflicting ideals. Small things we want to protect. Conflict is inevitable." She jumped clean through the gap in the wall, making another sally as she used her axe to crush the demons pressing against the office from the wider factory outside. They scattered and she followed after them, using her illusions to draw away fire wherever she could. Several stray bolts of fire caught her, cutting and scorching her arms and shoulders. She darted backwards as they drifted out of her reach, jumping back into the office. She collapsed against the wall, panting for breath.

Mami winced in pain as she picked up two more muskets and fired them. Even with her magic, the strain of the recoil was shredding her hands and arms. Her whole body ached, from head to toe. But that had to be endured. No matter how miserable the present was, a better future would come. "If we talked, we could understand each other. Our ideals should be the same as anything else."

"Why are you so stupid? You're a vet, right?" Aiko closed her eyes as she gathered herself for another push. However tired she was, she had to continue. This absurd conversation was somehow the only thing that could distract her from that fatigue. "There are some conflicts you can't solve with words. You should get that, already."

"Maybe. But first try words." Mami ducked into cover behind the doorway, glancing across at Aiko.

"Words are best."

Aiko opened her eyes, catching Mami's gaze despite herself. She looked away awkwardly. "We can't always do the best thing. Even if you can, I can't."

"Then ask for help," Mami said. "You have Kahoru, right? You aren't alone."

"Some things are too important to leave to others." Aiko breathed out as the demons began to pour fire on the wall, slowly widening the gap they'd torn in it. She ducked down to avoid the beams of light as they began to burn through. "Enough chit-chat. We're running out of time, you know. I can't do this all day." She pulled some remnants from her sleeve, pressing them against her soul gem.

"I know. I can't either." Mami forced herself to move out of cover and fire again, gritting her teeth as the butt of her musket slammed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I'm going along with your idiocy." Aiko shrugged. "If they don't get here in time, well. This ain't the worst way to die. Trust me."

Homura spread her wings as she pursued the demon prince, drawing back her bow and taking aim. She was losing track of how many arrows she'd fired at him, but her fingers were beginning to bleed from the strain of those repeated attacks. She vanished in a flash of purple light, avoiding the river of golden fire he poured towards her. She materialised a moment later, letting fly.

The demon prince moved with clumsy force, barely blocking her shot with his broken spear a moment before it struck her true target, his shattered bone wing. In the next instant he returned fire with his bow, unleashing wild shots that scorched the air around Homura.

He was a monster. Even now he was covered in wounds and his velocity control had been more than half sealed by his broken wing, he could return fire with this much ferocity while steadily regenerating his injuries. But that alone wasn't the problem. If that was all, she'd be able to defeat him. But however furiously she attacked and however violently her arrows rent his flesh, he would unfailingly use his limbs and vast body to shield his wings. It wasn't a coincidence. Not when she was aiming every single of her homing shots towards his wings. Not when his arms were being ground to dust by the successive impacts of her bolts of light. It was as if he understood as consciously as she did that the battle's outcome would be determined by whether or not he would be able to regenerate that broken wing and regain his velocity control.

_Homura, what's your status? _Kahoru asked.

_I'm managing, given he's much weaker than before. But time is not on our side here, _Homura said. _When is Ritsuko getting back here?_

_That won't be happening, idiot. _Ritsuko cut in, her voice cold. _Right now, I'm under the ground, preparing my strongest attack. Just stop his movements by any means. I don't care if I have to fire through your body, I'll end this battle with one shot._

Homura teleported away from another barrage, grimacing as his stray fire punctured more holes in the already wrecked roof, sending sections of rubble crumbling down into the horde of demons beneath her. _Right now, it would be more prudent if you helped me grind him down with constant attacks to stop his regeneration. At this rate, I won't be able to stop him from regenerating his wings. If he regains full mobility, no single attack will connect. _

_No, we need to bet on the victory from a single attack, _Kahoru said. _We don't have time to win a battle of attrition any more, especially not against a regenerating enemy. Homura, you should realise by now. However much we scrabble around down here and however tough the others act, we're approaching our limits. If you two don't end this soon, it's our loss. _

Homura tilted her head, studying the factory beneath her. Choked with miasma and rife with demons, as far as the eye could see. There was no sign of any end to the sheer mass of robed monsters and their golden fire. If they managed to tear through their immediate opponents, they'd surely turn all of their power on her and Ritsuko. That wasn't something anyone could survive. _I understand. I'll search for a way to seal his movements. _

_If you want to make up for that stunt earlier, do this right now, _Kahoru said._ I'm counting on you. _

Homura frowned. If she concentrated, she could feel it. The oppressive void that was beginning to gather below the concrete floor of the factory. Until now, Ritsuko had simply released her magic without any preparation whatsoever, no matter how outrageous the area of effect. If her next attack needed this much preparation- well, perhaps that was for the best. Perhaps it would take that much to reach and slay this demon. Either way, she'd do her job.

She unleashed another arrow simply for form, her bolt curving around the demon prince's two-sided sword and reaching for his wings. He threw his great body sideways, light pooling around him. Her arrow barely missed its mark. His destroyed wing was beginning to recover, long spines of bone beginning to regrow, linked to each other by a lattice of knotted ivory threads. He moved more assertively than before, flying towards her and covering his advance with bolts of golden fire.

Homura refracted them away from her body, sending the beams crashing down into the mass of demons forcing their way through the wreckage of the factory floor. She let the great monster reach her, her white wings crossing to block a violent blow from his unfinished two-handed blade. He recoiled momentarily, unable to pierce her defences in his wounded state. In the next instant, she teleported above him, aiming her bow squarely at his head. He struck her with the broken haft of his spear in an instant, following through with the full strength of his gigantic body. His wounded arm began to splinter from the force of that blow, black blood pouring from reopened wounds as the sheer impact of his strike sent Homura flying straight upwards. She slammed into the heavy concrete of the roof, her white wings flaring.

So far so good.

Her wings sank into the concrete as it crumpled around her, her power spreading within moments. Lines of white light shot across the ceiling in every direction, circling the great holes that had already been torn in it and infesting every corner like ivy. The demon prince flew towards her, his reformed bow bombarding her with violent shots. Homura refracted those idle shots, narrowing her eyes and waiting as he crashed into close range and drew back his broken spear. The moment he was close enough, she released her magic, the entire roof cracking and breaking apart like a block of ice smashed with a hammer. The great fragments of concrete twisted in mid-air, guided by the extended wings of white light sprouting from Homura's back. Her wings retracted and slammed together like a gate. Chunks of concrete ground together, some falling into the factory beneath. The rest formed a great sphere, hanging in the moonlight.

Homura stared into the demon prince's sightless mask as he raged against the stone prison she'd created, impotently hammering his weapons against the curved interior of the sphere. White light bled through the cracks in the rubble, forcefully holding the great mass together. She drew her bow back as he rounded on her, firing an arrow through his chest. There was no space to parry or dodge. The shot pierced his body and slammed him against the curved wall of the concrete sphere, pinning him in place. _Ritsuko, now!_

Kahoru took off as the demons swarmed around her, flying straight towards the raised scaffolding at the far side of the factory Hitomi was using as a firing position. She crashed down on top of the younger girl, her silver threads forming a dome above the two of them. _I suggest you all take cover right now!_

_Three, two, one. _Ritsuko's mental voice washed through the consciousness of every magical girl present, calm and cold.

The first bolt tore through the bottom of Homura's sphere and into the demon prince's body, a thin lance no thicker than a hair that pierced his giant's body cleanly and shot out into the sky above. Light poured from the demon prince's wings for an instant before the second wave hit, a tremendous pulse of formless destruction. The floor above Ritsuko's head, half of Homura's concrete sphere and everything in-between was annihilated in an instant by a tremendous pillar of negation. The very air was crushed by Ritsuko's magic, creating a momentary vacuum that collapsed with a tremendous bang as a wave of wind rushed in to fill the gap from all sides. The screaming force of that wind tore through the factory like a storm, bringing down walls and crushing any machinery that remained intact. Dozens of demons were smashed together and destroyed.

Kahoru forced herself up, her silver threads throwing off the rubble that had fallen on her and nearly crushed her. Yet more of her threads were wrapped around the poles of the scaffolding, reinforcing the structure and barely holding it intact in the aftermath of that deadly storm. She looked down at Hitomi as the girl gasped beneath her. _Sorry about that. Do stay here, okay? When Kirika comes after my life, I'd like if you stopped her. Play dead for now. _

Hitomi stared up at Kahoru, limply gripping the strap of her rifle. _I'm sorry?_

_I'm counting on you. _Kahoru threw herself off the scaffolding, her silver threads forming wings that slowed her fall to a gentle descent onto the cracked floor beneath.

Ritsuko sank to her knees, lowering her left hand. She was at the very bottom of another earth sphere created by her negation. She clutched her chest, her face twisting with pain. _You were right, Kahoru, this body's too old for this. I'm hanging on by a thread here. _

Homura spread her wings glowing wings, her eyes wide with shock. The pitiful remnants of her concrete sphere fell to the ground beneath her. She stared at her right hand. She had felt it. As she'd extended that hand to hold her bow in place, that pulse of negation had torn upwards and shaved a millimetre off her finger-nails. Any closer and she'd have lost a hand. Much closer again and she'd have lost an arm. It wouldn't have taken much more than that to kill her in an instant. If she hadn't used her wings to shield herself, the crashing wind alone would have ripped her apart. The thought gripped her body and nearly crushed her with fear, the kind of fear she hadn't felt since her repeating, futile battles against Walpurgis Night.

Her fear was redoubled when she saw him. The demon prince hung in mid-air fifteen meters away, bone wings hanging limply and glowing with light. His arms had been broken in several places and his great white robes shredded, deep wounds gorged in his flesh. His wings had been shattered beyond belief, crushed by some tremendous force. But despite everything, he had survived. He had survived that god-killing lance. For a moment, blind panic consumed her whole.

But she choked that fear to death and raised her bow, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her enemy and willed herself to understand. _Ritsuko, Kahoru, that wasn't a direct hit. If I was to guess, he used the high speed movement from his regenerated wings to throw himself straight through my barrier. _

_This is a problem. This is one hell of a problem, _Kahoru said. _That's the only shot like that Ritsuko had._

_I told you to stop his movement! _Ritsuko said. _If you'd done your job properly, this wouldn't have happened!_

_There's no problem. He smashed his body in the process, and that storm of wind did the rest. _Homura raised her bow with her right hand, her left hand closing around the string and pulling it back. Her white wings began to collapse, the bright light pouring inwards and thickening her purple arrow. The colour shifted as she gathered all her magical power, becoming a glittering light pink. _I will end this battle. _

Sensing that tremendous power, unable to run, the demon prince threw himself forwards, flying straight towards her with his broken spear raised to run her through.

Homura threw herself backwards, letting gravity drag her away from him as her wings collapsed. She had no defence left to offer, no reserve at all. All her power was concentrated into that single point, the tip of her arrow. It would take that much to kill this undying monster.

His broken spear screamed towards her, an inch from her chest when she fired her arrow. The pink bolt of light pierced his chest at the exact same point as her previous shot, exploding inside him and tearing his body apart.

Homura fell through the cold moonlight pouring in from above, surrounded by fragments of pink light. To her blurred, exhausted eyes, those tiny traces of her magic were rose petals drifting on the night breeze.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Love and Sin**

The intensity of the battle had all but destroyed the decaying factory. Broken rubble and shattered machinery was scattered everywhere. Moonlight poured through the gaping void where a roof had once stood, and the floor was ruptured in several places by enormous craters. The remaining lesser demons milled about in confusion, disorientated by the storm that had just torn its way through the factory. Shorn of purpose, they simply drifted this way and that, silently mourning the death of their prince.

Aiko gritted her teeth, bearing with the pain. The office had collapsed around her, but she'd known something like this might happen. She'd pushed Mami down and covered her with her body, wrapping her arms around the girl's head. She met the blonde girl's gaze for a moment as the storm faded away, sitting back and shrugging off the rubble. "Sorry. I have something to do." She stood and ran without looking back, jumping over the barricade they'd piled up in the broken door-frame.

Mami sat up, raising a hand and staring after Aiko. "Wait! It's dangerous!" She struggled to pick herself up.

Aiko ran as fast as she could towards Homura's overwhelming presence, cutting down any demon who stood in her way. Kahoru had warned her about Ritsuko's Deicide, and if that magic had been used, it was intended to be a finishing blow. If the battle was over, she had to be the first to reach Homura, no matter what. _Kahoru,__ you__ know,__ right?__ You__ know __everything. __Are __you__ going __to __stop __me?_

There was no reply. Aiko snorted, then blinked as a violent flash of pink light erupted above her. She looked up to see Homura falling down from above. Aiko measured the distance with desperate instinct, dropping her axe and throwing herself bodily forwards. She barely managed to catch Homura a moment before the younger girl hit the ground, the two of them crashing down on top of a pile of shattered concrete. A sharp pain ran through her body as the impact tore her flesh and shook her bones. Aiko sighed, forcing herself up. She stared down at an exhausted Homura without a word.

Homura looked at her with bleary eyes, blinking rapidly. "Thank you."

Footsteps sounded behind Aiko. That sound strengthened her resolve. "I'm sorry."

Mami ran towards the pair, firing her musket to slay a demon drifting towards them. "So that's what you were doing. Thank you, Aiko."

Once again, she'd hurt others for a selfish sort of love. Aiko placed her hands on Homura's shoulders. "Lotus Garden."

Homura's eyes widened in shock as her heart skipped a beat. Aiko's magic forced itself into her body, a fever that shook and froze everything. She stared hopelessly at the blue-haired girl before her head fell backwards, eyes closing as she fell into a deep sleep.

Mami slid to a halt at the foot of the pile of rubble, panting for breath. She stared up at Aiko with wide eyes. "What did you just do?"

Aiko bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She gently laid Homura down then stood, half-turning towards Mami. "You can guess, right? You aren't a greenhorn. You've seen my strongest magic before."

"I know you used your wish magic, but I don't know what it does," Mami said. "Is it some form of healing magic?"

Aiko walked down the slope of rubble, passing Mami without meeting her eyes. "Hell no. My Lotus Garden is the strongest illusionary magic. It traps the victim in a perfect and endless dream, the ideal world where they can be happy. Or so Kahoru says, anyway. I have no way to tell."

Mami turned her head to stare at Aiko. "Why did you use that on Homura?"

"You don't get it? Are you an idiot?" Aiko knelt, picking up her axe. Then she turned to face Mami again, her weapon held casually by her side. "I've trapped Homura in a delusion. It can't be escaped and it has no end. I can't stop it, even if I wanted to. Let's not mince words here, I goddamn killed her."

Mami's face crumpled. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Does my reasoning mean a damn thing now? I just killed your friend!" Aiko shouted.

"Why does it always end up this way? Why do we always make ourselves miserable?" Mami raised her hands, two muskets materialising in a flash of golden light. She closed her hands around them, her face twisted. "It's just ridiculous!"

Aiko raised her axe. "I don't have a reason to kill ya. But if you're gonna come at me, I won't hold back."

Mami laughed. It was a low laugh that rose and strengthened, shaking Mami's shoulders. She laughed and laughed and laughed, until Aiko was staring at her with something approaching revulsion. At length she fell silent, slumping forwards and smirking. "Let's end this, Aiko. This cursed life where we fight every day and live without hope. If there's no hope for us however long we live, if we're fated to die young, if we're only going to hurt each other, let's just put an end to it all. Dying has to be better than this!"

"I won't die." Aiko met Mami's gaze, her eyes cold. "I chose not to die."

Mami cocked her head, releasing a great wave of her remaining magic. Golden threads erupted around them, connecting to each other and forming a sealed circle out of the reach of the demons. "Just what do you have to live for?" She raised her muskets, pointing them directly at Aiko and pulling both triggers.

Aiko was hit directly in the face, collapsing backwards in a spray of blood. Then her corpse flickered and faded as she appeared in front of Mami, slamming the blunt side of her axe into the golden magical girl's stomach and following through with full force, sending Mami flying backwards.

Mami rolled the moment she hit the ground, controlling the impact and rising smoothly. "Are you brutal? Or are you gentle?" She raised her skirt, two muskets falling from it as she curtseyed. "Make up your mind!"

Aiko closed the distance between them within moments, slashing her great weapon towards Mami again. But this time Mami blocked flawlessly with the butt of her musket, throwing Aiko's weapon sideways and kicking through the opening. Aiko staggered back, raising her axe to guard before jumping away as Mami fired on her at close range.

"Of course, you won't answer me now. You're another idiot who has forgotten how to use words." Mami smiled, throwing her spent musket at Aiko's head and picking up her spare. She aimed and fired flawlessly as Aiko rose.

Aiko barely dodged the attack, pressing her left hand against her cheek. It came away red with blood. No matter what, Mami was formidable. She charged forwards as Mami summoned more weapons, using wide swings with her axe to drive Mami back to the edge of the barrier. She swung her axe as Mami fired at her, parrying the bullet. But it split into a golden ribbon that curled around the haft of her weapon, binding her arms tightly. Mami kicked her again, driving her back, then took off her hat. "It's always, always, always like this! I try hard and no one else even tries at all! Why are you all so stupid? Do you know how much I had to bite my lip and bear with your stupid pride? You swan into my city and put Kahoru in charge, and call that reasonable!" She pulled a musket from her hat, taking aim. "You feign disinterest but you're just a needy, lonely, pathetic girl!"

Aiko gritted her teeth as she struggled with the binding ribbon. She rolled away, her illusionary self dying in her place as she scrambled to the side. Mami rounded on her, taking aim with another weapon and firing. But Aiko twisted her body just so, the bullet slamming against the golden ribbon wrapped around the haft of her axe and breaking it. Aiko jumped forwards as she pulled her hands apart, swinging her axe one-handed. "Yeah, sure, but you're worse! If you're gonna off yourself, go somewhere quiet to die!"

"You remembered how to talk again." Mami smiled perversely, ducking under the axe-blow and throwing herself forwards. She rolled and rose with a new musket in hand, having reversed their positions. "But did you really think you could just walk away from this?"

"No. I accepted the consequences from the start." Aiko altered her grip on her axe as she turned to face her enemy with the golden barrier behind her. "So I'll give up on using the blunt side of my weapon."

"Mm. Well, if you prefer, you can slash your own throat open." Mami fired, cocking her head and throwing her musket away as Aiko collapsed backwards, a red hole opened in her forehead. She pulled another musket from her chest, flipping back out of reach as Aiko reappeared in front of her and slashed downwards violently. Mami landed smoothly, taking aim again. "Kyouko had the same power once. So I won't be fooled." She fired.

Aiko twisted her axe and raised it to cover her upper body, staggering backwards as the bullet slammed into her weapon. She glanced at her armoured leg, checking the sapphire soul gem mounted on her left knee. It was dark was corruption, as was the golden gem in Mami's hair. She moved rapidly sideways as Mami took aim again, searching for an opening.

"You know, I was going to throw a party after this," Mami said. "A party to celebrate our victory. We'd all remember the heat of battle and our mutual courage over tea and cake, and we'd all come to understand each other. All the coldness and all the tension that pervaded our time together before then would fade away. We'd part on good terms. It was supposed to be that way!" She fired again, reversing her musket as Aiko dodged and swinging the butt of her weapon to parry Aiko's axe.

Aiko met Mami's gaze. Both girls had empty eyes. "Sometimes a cold person really is your enemy, idiot! Like Kahoru and I were from the start."

_Aiko, __what__ are__ you__ wasting __time __for?_Kahoru demanded. _I__ didn't __try__ to__ stop __you __before,__ but __I'm __in __serious__ trouble__ here! __Use__ your __trump __card__ then __come __help __me!_

_You're __right. __My __bad._ Aiko sprang away as Mami tried to take aim again, raising her axe high. _I'm__ still __a __naïve __idiot,__ that's __all._ She planted her feet, slamming the spiked back of her axe into the ground in front of her. "If you're sick of life, I'll show you a sweet dream."

Mami raised her musket in the same moment, golden light blooming as her musket became a great cannon, pointed directly at Aiko's chest. "I know that stance, you know. But I'm lonely. Let's go together, Aiko."

Aiko's eyes widened as she stared down that gigantic weapon. There was no space to evade it, not at this distance. It would be a question of which was faster. "Lotus Garden!"

Mami stared back without flinching. "Tiro Finale!"

The space between them was devoured by a spiral of air, a pillar of nothing thrust through Mami's barrier and out the other side. The two girls turned in confusion to face Ritsuko as she strode forwards into the circle, white cloak pulled forwards by the strong wind her ability created. "That's enough. If you two took each other out, it wouldn't even be a bad joke."

Aiko gritted her teeth, stepping back and raising her axe to guard again.

Ritsuko glanced at Homura's slumbering form, her eyes widening factionally. After a moment's thought, she returned her attention to Aiko. "Get out of here. I'll handle her."

"Just what are you planning?" Aiko said.

"You don't want to know. And I won't ask what you just did to Homura." Ritsuko grounded her naginata and raised her head. "I don't know what game Kahoru is playing, but don't get in my way."

Aiko bit her lip, then turned and walked away. She needed to get to Kahoru.

"Don't go." Mami looked down at the floor as those words escaped her lips. She was struggling to stand.

Aiko stopped for a moment without looking back. "Oriko's visions of the future showed Kahoru being killed by Homura. I'm not gonna let that happen."

Mami closed her eyes without replying.

"Why the hell are you Kahoru's lackey, to begin with?" Ritsuko asked. "Do you have no pride?"

"I've never had pride. I just like the people I like." Aiko breathed out, her expression dark. "Don't kill her."

_Aiko,__ for __god's __sake, __hurry__ up!_ Kahoru said. _I'm __hanging __by__ a __thread __here!_

_I'm __coming __to __save __you __now._ Aiko broke into a run, leaving the golden circle created by Mami's magic and plunging back into the broken factory swarming with lost demons.

Ritsuko smirked. "As if it'd go that easy. You want to die, Mami? I can help you with that."

"You're a very sad person." Mami opened her eyes, meeting Ritsuko's gaze. "Of all the pathetic, stupid people I've had to deal with this past week, you're by far the worst. At least Aiko has someone she can call a friend."

Ritsuko scowled, her expression twisting in anger. "People like you are the reason I don't waste my time. Forget dying when you're twenty, you've already given up. But that's neither here nor there." She tapped the soul gem on her forehead. It was pure and clear. "Unlike the rest of you idiots, I cleaned myself up before going to start something."

Mami panted for breath. She snatched her hat from her head, pulling a musket from it. "You could save Homura, right?"

"I don't know. Probably. But I'm not going to, since she left me for dead. Beyond that, if it's Aiko's doing then it's Kahoru's will, and I'm bound by my defeat on that day." Ritsuko stepped forwards. "Well, anyway, shoot me if you want to live."

Mami replaced her hat and brought her musket into her shoulder with shaking hands. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I want to live. I'll do whatever it takes." Ritsuko continued to close the distance between them at a slow walking pace. Her mouth was locked in a grim frown. "I'll reaffirm it here. Even if it means being a monster and mutilating myself, I'll live. I'm completely different from a born loser like you."

Mami tried to steady her breathing. She didn't know if firing would make any difference. But she should try. She knew she should try. But she didn't want to try. She really was sick of everything.

Ritsuko stopped just in front of Mami, raising her left hand and gripping the barrel of Mami's musket. She guided the weapon, pressing it against the centre of her chest. "Just fire!" she shouted. "What are you hesitating about? Is your life worth so little to you?"

"I'm sick of it. I'm just sick to death of it." Mami turned her head away. "Why do I have to shoot you? You're the born loser, since you're the one attacking me!"

Ritsuko tore the musket out of Mami's hands, throwing it away. "So that's your answer." Her right hand moved smoothly, twisting to bring the point of her naginata down and stabbing it through Mami's foot. She stepped in as Mami screamed in pain, placing her left hand on Mami's cheek. "I'll be taking your body now. It's a bit older than I'd like, but beggars can't be choosers."

Mami closed her eyes, choking back tears. "Do as you please."

Chiaki hugged Yuma tightly as the sudden storm created by Ritsuko's ultimate attack abated. Fragments of metal had raked across her arms and back, drawing hot, sticky blood. She gritted her teeth in pain, forcing herself to stand. "Come on. We have something to do."

Yuma brushed herself off, picking up her rod and nodding. She released another wave of healing magic, erasing Chiaki's wounds. "Okay."

Chiaki picked up Chiaki with her left hand and leapt across the factory, ignoring the bewildered demons milling around in the miasma. She covered ten meters in a single bound then jumped again, pink light spilling around her as she worked her way upwards towards the oppressive presence above. She landed on top of a shattered mechanical arm, summoning a two-sided sword in a flash of pink light. _Oriko, __I'm__ going __for __the __remnants._

_Understood,__ Chiaki,_ Oriko said._ We'll__ take__ care__ of __Kahoru's__ side __to __buy __you __time,__ but__ be__ careful. __Especially __if__ it's __Ritsuko in your way._

_I__ know. _Chiaki blinked, staring in fascination as Homura unleashed a brilliant pink arrow that destroyed the demon prince in a single shot. Ritsuko wasn't the only terrifying person. She narrowed her eyes as a dark orb fell from the demon prince's disintegrating body, falling towards the ground. She threw her sword, the blade accelerating in a flash of pink light and piercing the centre of the orb. It shot across the length of the factory, slamming into the far wall and pinning the black orb there. Homura was falling. She raised her left hand, then paused as she spotted Aiko diving for the younger girl. She stayed just long enough to confirm Aiko had safely caught Homura, then jumped from the mechanical arm, landing deftly and breaking into a run as she moved towards the black orb.

"Where we going?" Yuma asked. The ball dangling from her staff bounced back and forth as Chiaki jumped while holding the younger girl. "Healing?"

"We're retrieving our prize," Chiaki said. "It'll let you do things other than fighting."

"I see." Yuma frowned. "You too?"

"Yeah. Let's go and play after this, Yuma. I'll take you wherever you want." Chiaki summoned another sword with her left hand, driving it through a demon's mask as she crashed down on top of it. She kept running as the other demons in the pack reacted to her presence, slashing her weapon from left to right and cutting through any who got in her way. "You deserve that much, and more."

Kyouko gasped for breath. She'd barely managed to form a barrier after Kahoru gave her abrupt warning, and the tempest that had struck the factory moments later had shaken her to the bone. She brushed herself off and picked up her spear again, looking around her. The production line she'd been fighting around had been wrecked by the storm, and the demons that had been swarming around her just moments ago had been reduced to so much dust. _What__the__hell__was__that?_She asked, directing her thoughts to Kahoru.

Kahoru didn't reply for several seconds. At length she dropped down from the scaffolding by the factory wall, descending with her silver wings spread wide and landing gently. She approached Kyouko at a calm walking pace, her expression dark. She smiled slightly as a violent flash of pink light rippled through the factory, momentarily throwing up great shadows in odd corners. "Sorry, Kyouko. I'll be with you presently." She opened her red book, rapidly writing a question.

Kyouko raised her spear as stray demons moved towards them, but she couldn't detect any immediate hostility. The demons ignored them, slumped forwards as if depressed. "Seriously, though, what the hell was that? Some kind of explosion? And there was another one just now."

"Oh, the first one was Ritsuko's Deicide," Kahoru said absently, reading the answer that appeared on the page before her eyes. "It's her finishing move, I suppose, insofar as she has one. I named it, since she hates naming things. The second one was probably Homura."

"Well, your daft naming sense aside, Ritsuko's a real monster if she can do that much damage in one shot," Kyouko said. "So, we won?"

"Yes. It's our victory." Kahoru continued to read, frowning. "Could you do me a favour, Kyouko?"

"What is it?" Kyouko asked.

"The demon prince's remnants have fallen by the factory wall," Kahoru said, pointing in the right direction with her free hand. "I need you to retrieve them and bring them to Ritsuko. Deicide is so strong it takes all her magical power to fire a single shot, after all."

"Why me?" Kyouko asked. "I'd rather do other things. For a start, is Homura okay?"

"Aiko is taking care of Homura," Kahoru said. She looked up, meeting Kyouko's gaze. "Don't worry about that. And I still have things to organise. We've taken care of the demon prince, and the remaining demons have been thrown into confusion, but this is still a battlefield. It would be ridiculous to lose someone just as we're pulling out."

"Yeah, guess so." Kyouko shouldered her spear. "I'll get it done. After that, I'm heading off to eat some snacks, though."

"Thanks." Kahoru returned her attention to her book. "I appreciate it."

Kyouko turned and ran in the direction Kahoru had indicated. The factory was so much rubble around her, twisted metal and cracked concrete as far as the eye could see. She drove her spear into the ground as she approached an enormous crater, vaulting over the circular hole and landing on the other side without breaking stride. It had been a ridiculous battle. Even now, there were too many demons milling around. They were less hostile than usual, but she still had to cut through several when she stumbled upon them. But soon enough she'd reached the far side of the factory. There was a dark orb mounted on the wall by one of Chiaki's swords. Chiaki stood below it, looking up at the sphere. Yuma was by her side. Kyouko slowed to a walk, raising a hand in greeting. "Hey. You here to get the remnants? I was sent by Kahoru."

"I see." Chiaki raised her left hand, pink light erupting from her fingers. The orb cracked and broke. Thirteen black diamonds fell from the sphere, descending and circling Chiaki's raised hand. She turned to face Kyouko, her lips locked into a tight pout. "What did she need with them?"

"She wanted me to take them to Ritsuko," Kyouko said. "Since she used so much magic to make that huge bang that messed everything up. But I'll take my side's cut before I give them to Ritsuko. I'm no idiot."

"I can take them to Ritsuko," Chiaki said. "You should look for Homura."

"Yeah, sure. Just give me Mitakihara's cut first." Kyouko frowned. "Like I said, I'm not an idiot."

"I guess so." Chiaki clicked her fingers, absorbing the prince's remnants into her soul-gem for safekeeping. "Well, no. I'll be taking these."

Kyouko raised her spear with her right hand, pointing it at Chiaki. "You know what that means, right? I'm not just gonna let you walk away."

"I know." Chiaki shifted her weight, gripping her double-sided sword with two hands and meeting Kyouko's gaze. "Yuma, wait here."

"What's happening?" Yuma asked, looking between the two girls with confusion. She raised her staff hesitantly. "I'll beat her up if she's being bad!"

"Please wait here, Yuma." Chiaki breathed out, gathering her magic. "This is something between me and her."

"Thanks. Fighting a kid would leave a bad taste in my mouth. But anyway, I guess it wasn't a coincidence that witch sent me here," Kyouko said. "It pisses me off to be dancing on the palm of her hand, but it's not like I can stop before I've beaten some sense into you. After that, I'll go and punch her out for messing with me like this."

"Well, yeah. Kahoru's going to be trouble for me, as well. But I'll handle it." Chiaki shrugged. "Is that everything? I won't do anything stupid like asking you to let me off the hook."

"Yeah, that's all. So here I go." Kyouko charged forwards, closing the distance between them within moments and stabbing her spear towards Chiaki's chest. "This time I'm not holding back!"

"Good. You'd die." Chiaki parried the lightning thrust with her sword, sliding her right foot forwards and stepping past the point of Kyouko's spear. She reversed her two-sided weapon, slashing the lower blade towards Kyouko's face.

Kyouko ducked under the blade, swaying with her whole body and stepping past Chiaki. She moved her haft to block as Chiaki struck with the other side of her weapon again. Both combatants turned to face each other, exchanging a flurry of blows. Kyouko threw her head sideways as Chiaki thrust through her guard, barely dodging her sword. Her spear expanded in a rush, forcing Chiaki to dodge away. But a second sword materialised and slashed down a moment before Kyouko's snake-like blade struck home, pinning the tip of the spear against the ground. Kyouko retracted her spear, pulling the head free with brute force. She charged forwards the next instant, meeting Chiaki's rush head-on.

Yuma could do nothing but watch the fierce battle. Kyouko's extending spear and Chiaki's flying swords were more or less evenly matched. In melee combat, too, neither girl offered any openings, both using a frenzied combination of technique and instinct to evade each other's blows. But slowly the scales began to turn. Chiaki was steadily forced back by Kyouko's violent assault, constantly giving ground. Sweat poured down Kyouko's face as she slammed her spear against Chiaki's guard again and again, battering Chiaki backwards with sheer brute force. Chiaki barely managed to keep her footing, constantly conjuring more swords and sending them flying towards Kyouko in an attempt to gain space. But Kyouko doggedly pursued her, using her extending spear and her red barriers to deflect the flying swords. She gritted her teeth, using her left hand to form a barrier of red wire on either side of Chiaki. Then she charged in, using physical strength alone to drive Chiaki back to the wall of the factory. The pink-haired girl was trapped, pinned between the barriers, the cold concrete behind her, and Kyouko's unrelenting attacks. It was an exact reversal of their last fight.

"Chiaki!" Yuma shouted. "I'll save you!" She ran forwards, raising her staff.

"I'm fine!" Chiaki's voice was confident. She summoned a second two-sided sword, using both weapons at once to ward off Kyouko's unrelenting assault. However hard and fast Kyouko struck, those two blades formed a wall of steel that parried and blocked every attack. Chiaki met Kyouko's gaze. "I get it. In terms of technique and power, we're pretty even, but you're going on tilt to try and defeat me here and now." She crossed her two swords as Kyouko released an enormous thrust, blocking it and driving the point of Kyouko's spear away from her face. "Since you know you'll lose a long fight to my Iron Maiden."

"I'm just sick of wasting my time with this, that's all." Kyouko stepped in, forcing her screaming muscles to move as she retracted her spear then stepped in and thrust again, this time aiming for Chiaki's stomach.

Chiaki twisted her right sword, blocking the thrust with the flat of her silver blade. "Hey, Kyouko, what's your wish magic?"

"I don't have anything like that," Kyouko said. She pivoted her body, pulling the point of her spear back and slamming the haft of her weapon towards Chiaki like a club. "Not any more."

Chiaki drove the bottom of her left-handed sword into the ground, bracing it to block the forceful strike. The impact shook her arm. "I see. Well, this isn't enough." She stepped forwards assertively as Kyouko pulled her weapon away, thrusting the sword in her right hand directly towards Kyouko's chest.

"You don't know until it's over!" Kyouko said. She blocked the thrust with the haft of her spear, twisting her weapon as she prepared to riposte.

"Yeah." Pink light ran up Chiaki's right arm. Her fingers let go of the haft of the sword as it erupted forwards, throwing Kyouko backwards. Kyouko managed to deflect the flying sword before it ran her through, the sword shooting straight past her and burying itself in the rubble behind her. Chiaki charged forwards as Kyouko was forced back, swinging her second sword with both hands. She put all her strength into a single massive blow that hammered against Kyouko's guard.

Kyouko was sent flying by the force of that impact. She rolled as best she could and scrambled up, her arms screaming with pain as she forced her spear into a defensive position. "God damn it."

Chiaki charged towards Kyouko then slid her right foot forwards, stopping just out of Kyouko's range. She raised her left hand, pink light glowing there.

Kyouko turned too slowly as the sword buried in the rubble came to life, taking flight and plunging through her lower back. Kyouko fell to her knees as the two-sided silver blade tore through her stomach. Her vision swam as she took in the sight of her own blood. "Looks like I overdid it."

Chiaki lowered her weapon, frowning softly. "I didn't want it to come to this. But you should get it. In the end, the strong take whatever they like."

"That's a bad joke." Kyouko supported herself on the haft of her spear, struggling to remain conscious. Blood ran down the silver blade as it impaled her. "I was wrong then, Chiaki, and you're wrong now."

"I know." Chiaki stepped forwards, raising her sword and pressing the edge of it against Kyouko's neck. They remained there for several seconds, simply breathing.

"Hurry up." Kyouko closed her eyes. "You know I'll come after you if you let me go."

"I know." Chiaki paused for a second longer. Then she twisted her weapon sideways, striking Kyouko on the side of the head with the flat of her blade. The red haired girl collapsed into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Lotus Garden**

_On the surface of a lake that stretches as far as the eye could see, ten thousand pink flowers float, their broad petals an offering to the blue sky. There is no malicious intent here, only purity and stillness. Whatever came after, this was envisioned by an innocent will, an honest attempt to create a perfect reality. These flawless flowers are of heaven, not earth. They could never belong to a fallen world. Even within the illusion, they are as transient as the wind, and fade within a heart-beat. _

Homura woke in her hospital bed. Light poured through the windows, filling the room she'd called her own for so long. Her eyes flickered and she rolled over in bed, half-inclined to go back to sleep. But an irritating thought was tugging at her mind. It felt like she had something important to do today. But that was impossible.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." A soft and warm woman's voice.

That voice shook Homura awake in an instant. She sat up in bed, holding onto the covers with her hands. "Good morning, mother."

Tadako Akemi smiled affectionately at her daughter, brushing back errant strands of her long, loose black hair. "How are you feeling? Only a few days until the big day. Are you ready for the challenge?"

"I don't know," Homura said. "But I'll do my best."

"That's what I like to hear. It might be tough at first, but persevere. We'll be there to help you every step of the way, okay?" Tadako rested her head on her right hand, watching Homura.

"I know. Thanks." Homura smiled. Going back to school after this long was scary. But she'd do her best. She wanted to do it.

"In any case, your hair is all messed up again. I've told you a thousand times, let it down before you go to sleep." Tadako got up from her chair, moving round Homura's bed and sitting down behind her daughter. She moved her fingers carefully through her daughter's hair, beginning to unbraid it. "You have lovely hair, Homura. You should take better care of it, or it's just a waste."

"I'm sorry. It just doesn't seem important," Homura said. She smiled, cheeks flushed as she held still so her mother could work.

"I can understand that, but you'll be going to school soon. You should try to look your best." Tadako pulled a comb from her pocket, beginning to comb Homura's long hair.

"You're right," Homura said.

"Father managed to get some time off work," Tadako said. "He'll be visiting this afternoon."

"Is that really okay?" Homura asked. "He's busy at work right now, isn't here?"

"He is, but it's fine," Tadako said. "You're more important than that."

"Thank you." Homura fell silent, staying still. It was simply pleasant to sit here while her mother combed her hair. When Tadako finished, she spoke up again. "Um. It's fine if you don't braid it."

Tadako blinked. "Really? You've kept that hair-style for years, haven't you?"

"Maybe it's because I'm going to school soon, but I feel like a change of pace," Homura said. "Wearing it down for a while might be fun."

"Well, that's fine by me. I think that look suits you." Tadako struggled with the base of Homura's hair, trying to eradicate the split. "Though it looks like your hair disagrees with me. But it's fine, I'm sure. It's a little unique."

Homura laughed. "That's worrying. I'm not sure I want my hair to be unique."

"It stands out, in a good way," Tadako said. "Don't worry about it."

"I see. If you say so." Homura picked up her glasses from the side table, frowning at them. "And do you think I could get contacts?"

"Contacts, huh? That would be fine. Let's go to the opticians later, after the doctors are done with you," Tadako said. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in your appearance. Is going back to school that exciting?"

Homura put her glasses on, staring at the calandar. "Maybe. It's been a while."

"It's been too long. But don't worry. You're a beauty, so I'm sure you'll have admirers," Tadako said. She smirked. "Hoping for a boyfriend to relieve your boredom?"

"I don't want anything like that," Homura said. She smiled, wondering at herself. It really was unusual of her, but that wasn't the reason. "I just want to make a good impression, that's all."

"Well, leave it to me," Tadako said. "This is your mother's time to shine!"

Homura laughed, turning her head and meeting her mother's gaze. "Thank you."

_There's no time here. The flowers and the lake simply are and always will be, for as long as this illusion exists. _

Her first day back at school was a frightening and exciting experience. She managed to introduce herself clearly despite the intimidating sight of everyone in class staring at her, then sank into her seat and nearly drowned in the questions of her curious classmates.

"Sorry, everyone. But I have to borrow Homura for now." The pink-haired girl smiled at Homura. "I'm Madoka, the class health rep. You need to go to the nurse's office now, right?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Homura blinked. Her muddled first impression was that Madoka was a pretty person. She stood and followed the other girl outside the glass cage of their class-room.

"I'm sorry about that. Transfer students are rare, so everyone is really curious about you," Madoka said. "I hope it's not a bother."

"No, I don't mind," Homura said. "It's flattering, I think."

"That's a relief," Madoka said. "Anyway, call on me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." Homura stared at Madoka as she followed her, searching for words. In the end, all she could do was say what she was thinking with stupid honesty. "I don't know anyone here, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit in. So I hope you'll be patient with me."

Madoka blinked, taken aback by the seriousness of her words. She looked at the dark-haired girl again with a smile. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I can already tell you're a nice person."

"Thank you." Homura met Madoka's gaze. She felt like she'd said something weird, but Madoka didn't seem to mind. She was probably a kind person. It would be nice if they could become friends.

_The conceptualisation of a perfect reality incorporates premises that are plausible to the subject, since they are not initially permitted to realise they are dreaming. Humans value truth too highly. Only a saint could appreciate the perfect purity and honesty of the illusory lake of lotus flowers._

Her first day of school was hard. No matter her preparation in the hospital, she wasn't ready for the work she had to do in class. Physical education was even worse. Seeing Madoka running on ahead of her, she'd wanted to try her best and run with everything she had. But in the end, she'd just collapsed from the strain. No one mocked her, but everyone looked at her with pitying eyes. That was something she'd resented more than than any mockery.

Madoka stood above Homura, offering her hand to the fallen, panting girl. "Let's go to the nurse's office."

Homura turned her head away. "I'll be fine. You've shown me the way, so I can guide myself." Spurred by her injured pride, she spoke with a cold voice that matched her long, loose dark hair. She tried to rise with her own strength, swaying on her feet.

"Don't be silly." Madoka took her hand, her pure smile entirely free of condemnation. "Let's go together."

A blue haired girl watched the pair suspiciously as Homura stood up. "It's fine to leave her alone, Madoka. You shouldn't skip class when she can do it herself."

"Don't say that, Sayaka," Madoka chided. "I'll come back as soon as I can, but this is important."

Sayaka sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Sure, if you gotta. Listen, transfer student. Don't cause too much trouble for Madoka, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Homura turned her head away, following listlessly after Madoka. Her heart still ached from the strain of running.

They walked back to the nurse's office in silence. Madoka spoke a few words to the nurse, then guided Homura to a bed. Homura unwillingly complied as Madoka tucked her under the white sheets. How was this any different from the hospital?

Madoka sat down on the empty bed opposite Homura, smiling. "Are you feeling better now?"

Homura blinked. "A little. Shouldn't you be heading back about now?"

"It's okay. I don't like PE anyway." Madoka watched Homura, looking innocent in her short-sleeved shirt as she folded her arms. "It'd be lonely to stay here by yourself, right?"

Homura bit her lip, anger flashing through her. So this girl was also looking at her with eyes full of pity. "I'll be fine, even if you're not here! Don't use me as an excuse!" Her cheeks flushed, and she regretted her rash words almost as soon as she'd said them. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She shouldn't cause trouble for others.

Madoka blinked, taken aback by those sharp words. "You're right. I'm sorry. But I just wanted to talk to you. If it's a bother, I'll go back."

Homura stared at the pink-haired girl's deflated expression. "No, it's fine. I said too much. I'm just angry at myself, since I've been so useless today."

"It's okay. You were right to say what you said." Madoka smiled wanly. "But you aren't useless."

Homura sighed. "I can't do any of the work in class, and when I tried to keep up with everyone else in PE, I ended up like this. How is that anything but useless?"

"If you're useless, so am I." Madoka twisted her hands, looking out the window at the bright afternoon sky. "Of course, I'm not comparing my problems with yours. You've just come back from a long hospitalisation. I can't imagine the difficulties you're going through. But I always struggle in class and in PE alike. You saw me just now, right? It's true I can run further than you, but I'm still useless. No, I'm more pathetic than you, since you have a concrete reason why you can't run far. I don't have anything like that."

Homura blinked, feeling slightly foolish. She'd been so caught up in her own problems, she'd just assumed no one else was feeling troubled. That was really childish of her. "That's not true at all. You're definitely not useless! There are more important things than academics or running, right?"

"I'm not good for anything, though." Madoka turned back, glancing apologetically at Homura. "I'm sorry. You're like this and I'm troubling you with my problems. Forget I said anything."

Homura shook her head. "You're not useless! Earlier and now, you've been kind to me. I've been frightened all day, and I'm not sure what to do, but you make me feel better about those things. I'm glad you're here to help me. So you're definitely not useless."

Madoka blinked, her cheeks blushing at the strength of those words. "Thank you. Or is 'you're welcome' the right thing to say here? I haven't done anything special, you know."

"I don't know. It felt special to me." Homura looked away, feeling embarrassed.

The silence between them stretched out awkwardly. Uncertainty froze their words and held them back, and the longer they waited, the harder it was to speak.

In the end, Homura bit her lip and broke that silence. "Let's do our best." She met Madoka's gaze, trying to find the right words to express herself. "Even if we're not good at anything right now, something should change if we do our best, right? It's easier to do something like that if we're helping each other, so why don't we try together?" Her heart-beat trembled in her throat. She shouldn't have said something like that. She was getting ahead of herself.

Madoka smiled. "Mm. That's a good idea." She closed her eyes. "If you're with me, I might be able to change a little. I don't know why, but I feel that way."

Homura smiled, breathing out with relief. She'd been impetuous, but she was lucky. Something like this made her really happy. "Okay. Let's be friends from now on."

Madoka nodded, opening her eyes and glancing shyly at Homura. "Yeah. I'd like that."

That sight stole Homura's breath. Madoka really was a pretty and a kind person.

_If wasn't as if this world was free of adversity. That was also an important premise of a compelling but flawless illusion. _

Saying you'll do your best is just the start. But over the weeks that followed, Homura threw herself into her school work with a will. She ate lunch with Madoka and her friends, and when Hitomi and Sayaka disappeared after school, Homura and Madoka remained, working quietly in the library as they struggled through their homework together. Once the library closed, they walked home together, discussing whatever came to mind. It was easy to talk to Madoka, far easier than talking to Hitomi or Sayaka. Homura found her company strangely restful. Perhaps it was because Madoka was so kind. For weeks, that was her settled routine. Sooner than she thought, the mid-terms approached. With a week to go, Madoka suggested they go and study together at her house after the library closed. Homura accepted with a smile. Going to a friend's house was a novelty to her.

Madoka took off her shoes in the hallway of her house, glancing nervously at Homura. "Make yourself at home. I'll see if I can get us some snacks. I'm home, dad!"

"Thank you." Homura followed her into the wide, open main room. Pure light poured through the windows at the far side. She glanced at the man working in the open kitchen close to the door with a certain amount of curiousity. "Hello."

"Hello, Madoka. And is this the Homura I've been hearing so much about?" Tomohisa smiled at Homura.

"Yes, this is Homura," Madoka said. "I brought her here so we could study for the midterms."

"Pleased to meet you," Homura said formally. Looking at this man in his apron made her think there were all sorts of people in this world. He seemed very kind.

"Will you eat dinner with us, Homura?" Tomohisa asked.

"I've already called my parents," Homura said. "I'll eat when I get back."

"I see. Well, that's fine, but feel free to eat here," Tomohisa said. "Mom will be back late again, but I'm sure she wants to meet you."

"You should eat here, Homura," Madoka said, smiling. "It'll be fun."

Homura wilted under that bright gaze. "Um. Well, if I call my parents again, I'm sure it'd be no problem."

"Really? That's good." Madoka beamed at her. "In any case, let's go up and get to work, shall we?"

Homura followed her up the stairs, stepping hesitantly into Madoka's room. It was a cute room, filled with pastel shades and a large collection of cuddly toys. All she could think was that it was very like Madoka, to have a room like this. Madoka borrowed a chair from the next room over and they settled down to work on Madoka's desk. Being able to talk more freely than the library was different, but more than that, there was something pleasant about working in Madoka's room. The closed door and their closeness as they both struggled to work on a desk designed for one, it all created a sense of intimacy. If she was with Madoka, then even this hard work wasn't troubling.

"Have you solved question three?" Madoka asked, pouting.

"Ah, yes." Homura leaned over, glancing at Madoka's work so far. "You start that question like this."

_Working to overcome adversity is one wellspring of human happiness, for as long as hope exists. So adversity will always belong to the flower garden._

The day the examination results were announced, they ate lunch together on the roof as usual. Homura beamed at Madoka, her expression bright. "So, how did you do?"

"So-so," Madoka said, giving Homura a tired smile. "How about you, Homura?"

"It went better than I expected," Homura said. "I was really worried about my English, but I managed over 60%. I was surprised. I thought I'd failed for sure."

"That test was hard, wasn't it?" Madoka said. She looked away, frowning.

"Who cares about tests anyway?" Sayaka said. "We're only fourteen, there's no point in stressing out over something like that. Right, Madoka?"

"Let's talk about something else," Madoka said.

"Well, fine by me," Sayaka said. "What are you doing tonight, Hitomi? Piano again?"

"No, today is tea ceremony," Hitomi said. She sighed. "Even if tests are over, it's not as if things have become easier for me."

"That sucks," Sayaka said. "I'm looking forwards to slacking off, myself."

"You do that anyway," Hitomi said, smiling. Between the two of them, they managed to keep the faltering conversation alive.

Homura watched Madoka, frowning. She wasn't as lively as usual. That was worrying.

After school, Homura went to see Madoka again. "Shall we go?"

"I'm not going to the library today," Madoka said. "There's no reason to do so, right?"

"Well, the tests just finished," Homura admitted. "Let's go home, then."

They walked back in awkward silence. Homura's attempts to fill that silence fell flat, causing anxiety and frustration to clump in her chest. She didn't know what to do in cases like this. "What's wrong, Madoka?" she asked eventually.

"Nothing's wrong," Madoka said, her lips locked into a slight frown.

"That can't be true. You've been gloomy all day." Homura sighed. "It's not like you at all, so I know something's wrong. Is it my fault? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"It's not your fault. It's my fault." Madoka turned her head away. "Don't worry about it."

"Of course I'd worry about it," Homura said. "We're friends, right? Doesn't that mean we should tell us other about that sort of thing?"

"It's embarrassing." Madoka folded her arms, her hands gripping her forearms tightly. "I don't know if you'll understand, either. But we worked hard these past few weeks, right? We both tried hard to improve ourselves, and you've done really well. That's a good thing. I'm happy about that. But it's hard for me."

Homura blinked. "Sorry?"

"I did a little better than usual, but it was only a little better." Madoka smiled bitterly. "Nothing compared to you. I know it's stupid of me, but I find that painful. Even if I try my best, this is the result."

"Any improvement is a wonderful thing," Homura said.

"It's not the same! Failing a little more or a little less doesn't make any difference, either way." Madoka stopped in the middle of the empty street and met Homura's gaze defiantly. "I know saying this is unfair of me, but I'm jealous. I'm jealous of your talent, since I thought you were someone like me, but that's not exactly true."

Homura turned to face her and flushed slightly, trying to find words. This wasn't something she could apologise for. "I don't feel like that's important. I'm sure I'm less talented than you think, but either way I feel the effort is more important than the result."

Madoka frowned, looking down at her feet. "I know. I know that. But it's hard." She moved on impulse as her emotions shook her body, hugging Homura tightly and pressing her head into the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "I did my best because I didn't want to feel useless any more, but when everything is said and done, I still can't do anything!"

"You've never been useless." Homura closed her arms around Madoka's shoulders, her cheeks flushing as she felt the warm contours of Madoka's frail body. "You're kinder and brighter than anyone else. If I've managed to achieve anything, it was because you were with me."

"You're a talented person, so you'd have been fine even without me," Madoka said.

"That's not true." Homura closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. So many emotions were welling up inside her she was losing all sense of place and time. "I need you. There's no one else I'd rather have as a friend."

Madoka froze, hiding her blushing cheeks by resting her face against Homura's shoulder. "Why? I'm just a simple and boring girl."

Why? Homura wasn't entirely sure herself. How had she ended up feeling this way so strongly? "I don't know. I just like you because I like you." Homura tilted her head back, looking up at the blue sky above them. "You're kind and gentle, and you can understand everyone's problems. Even when you're suffering, you only blame yourself. To a selfish person like me, you really are amazing."

"You're an idiot. I'm nothing special like that." Madoka's breathing steadied. "To me, you're a far more amazing person."

"I don't think so."

Madoka paused for a moment, hesitating. "Actually, the exam results aren't the only thing that have been worrying me. I've also been worried about the time I spend with you, and how I see you. When I think about it, it's a little hard for me if you call me a friend."

"You don't want to be my friend?" Homura said. That sudden fear rose in her and gripped her, making her dizzy with apprehension.

"No, you idiot." Madoka pulled away slightly, gathering her courage. Then she raised her head and pressed her lips against Homura's lips.

That awkward gesture said everything that needed to be said. Homura closed her eyes, kissing Madoka back. Something like this- a simple piece of happiness like this- silenced all her mind's objections. There was no need to think.

Maybe friendship had been the wrong word from the start, with feelings like this.

_That principle completed Homura Akemi's Lotus Garden. That scenario was sufficient as a basis for the unwinding of infinite time in this world. For her as she was now, there was no possibility of escape from the perfect illusion that unfolded from this premise. _

They parted with awkward promises. Homura walked back home in a state of emotional turmoil, excitement and embarrassment and apprehension warring for supremacy in her mind. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the figure waiting for her outside her house until she was practically on top of them.

Madoka Kaname should be an ordinary teenage girl. That was her place within this world. But this Madoka Kaname defined all the laws and logic of the illusion. Her long pink hair was a cloak fluttering over the back of her white dress. She looked down at Homura with a benevolent smile, a smile that understood and accepted everything. "It's good to see you again, Homura."

Homura fell to her knees, clutching her head as she tried desperately to fight the sudden pain. If she saw that person, she would remember. It would hurt to remember. She had no desire to remember. This was fine. Sleeping like this was fine. But for all those thoughts, she couldn't stop the pain or her recollections. Everything rushed back to her as if she'd simply misplaced it, the memories of her endless journey and the fragile answer she'd reached at the end of that time.

Madoka watched Homura sympathetically. "I'm sorry for using a forceful method like this, but I think it's necessary for you to remember. Choices are something people should make when they understand the question being posed to them. I can't let Aiko be like Kyubey and present you this world as a fait accompli while stealing everything else from you."

Homura breathed out, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't look up. "I made you see something pathetic."

"No, it was beautiful. This world is beautiful. Even if it's also cruel, I still envy that girl a little for having such a wonderful power." Madoka offered Homura her hand. "I'm sorry I had to see it, though. Something like this should forever be a secret."

"It can't be helped," Homura said. She lifted her head at last, meeting Madoka's kind gaze. "This is the real me, from the start. I'm a strange person who probably always felt that way about you! It's embarrassing, it's shameful, but I could never stop loving you. My body and my mind, all of it. Even though nothing could come of it."

"I knew that the moment I made my wish." Madoka smiled. "Ever since then, I've been happy you feel that way. It's not an unwelcome love in the least."

Homura's eyes widened. She took Madoka's hand, standing hesitantly. "Really?"

"Really. And I love you, Homura. I love you since you try harder than anyone else, since you're clumsy and kind and brilliant and so many things I could never be." Madoka tilted her head. "I'm honestly amazed you even noticed my jealousy. Even now, I think you're more amazing than I am."

"That's impossible," Homura said. "Your wish and your kindness have touched every magical girl. You can't begin to compare yourself to me, who has only ever wished to save one person."

Madoka laughed. "Well, I disagree. But after saying all that, let me say something a little cruel, Homura." Her expression hardened. "This world is only an illusion. For as long as you are alive in my own world, you can never be with me. Even if that's a monstrous thing, that's the consequence of my actions. It's not something I can change or deny."

"I know." Homura choked back tears with determined eyes. "I know."

"And I have to apologise for something else, as well. I waited for a while since I wanted you to learn some of the things this world can teach you about yourself, but in the end, I acted too soon. Someone else would definitely show up in your perfect world if I let things be for long enough." Madoka closed her eyes, smiling innocently. "A goddess who can get jealous really is useless."

Homura frowned. She wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"In any case, the choice before you is clear. If you like, you can stay here. I think that's a legitimate answer. No one could blame you for that." Madoka clicked her fingers. The world around them faded in an instant, unveiling the lake and the pinkish hue of the lotus flowers. She hung just above the lake, a goddess above the rippling water. "This is a perfect reward for your painful struggle, better than anything I could create with my own hands. If you like, I'll make sure no one gets in the way of that."

Homura stood before the goddess, the water lapping around her ankles. "I see. And otherwise?"

"I can take you back. Even if you go back, mind, there'll be nothing easy in your life. You'll have to fight so many more battles, and no one will thank you for them. That's another thing I can't change." Madoka met her gaze. "But for all that, going back is still another legitimate answer. If there's nothing significant enough for you to worry about left in that world, it would be more natural to stay here. But if there are things you have to do no matter what, you can leave. It's your decision to make."

Homura looked down at her own reflection in the shallow water. "Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Of course. There's no rush. This is something close to a world without time." Madoka spread her wings. "Call me when you're ready." She vanished within moments, fading from the lake and leaving only pink rose petals behind.

Homura remained behind, lost in thought within the sea of lotus flowers. Honestly, this illusory world was so perfect it was cruel. It was hard and fun and beautiful. She'd be happier here than could ever be possible in the real world. That much was surely true. Even now that she could see its true form, it was seductive. If the world would never be kind to her, why not accept this dream?

But she'd promised to go and play with Kyouko when the battle was over. Kyouko would survive, no matter what, she had that much strength and will and luck. Leaving her be and going to sleep forever would be betraying that girl, who had decided to try and rise above her own tragedy and live a new life. It wasn't just Kyouko, either. Mami was also doing her best. She was the weakest of them in a way, but she tried harder than anyone else. Hitomi as well. Someone awkward but good-natured, another person who was enduring the harshness of the world.

Homura sighed, smiling slightly. Honestly, there was only one choice in the end. "Madoka, I've made up my mind."

Madoka materialised behind Homura, putting her hands on the black-haired girl's shoulders. "Honestly, you're an idiot. Here it'd be a simple matter for you to live happily for the rest of your natural life."

"I'm a selfish person, but I've always been chasing after other people," Homura said. "Because I'm selfish, I need to be with the people I care about."

Madoka laughed. "I know. But don't go if you're just chasing after me. That's a futile effort, since we'll meet in the end even if you stay here."

"I know. But it's not just you." Homura closed her eyes. "There are other people I care about. I can't leave them alone."

"I see. Then there's nothing more to be said," Madoka said.

"One more thing," Homura said. She looked out over the lake, her eyes narrowed. She could feel it returning, all her old sharpness and concentration. "You warned me about Kahoru before, right? Though you didn't name her. What is she planning?"

"I wonder how much I should say about that. I am actually fond of her, since she's someone who possesses many qualities I lack and lacks many qualities I possess. I can't say if that's good or bad. It's just how it is. But as a result, I like watching her." Madoka smiled. "She hates me, though, so it's a little lonely."

"You like everyone," Homura said. "But I can't stand her."

"Mm. I know. But I haven't answered your question yet." Madoka paused for a moment. "Because of the nature of my wish, I can't ever become what she wants me to be. She must know that somewhere inside her heart, but she does more than curse me for my weakness. She's willing to replace me."

"That's impossible," Homura said. "There's no way a normal magical girl like her can become a universal law like you."

"Maybe, but she has the will to make the attempt." Madoka ran her hands through Homura's hair. "I accept that will. I can't judge my own cause. The mantle of 'god' is a heavy one, and I'm not confident I'm worthy of the role. So I'm not going to stop her with my own hands. I'll just wait and see."

"I will stop her," Homura said. Her eyes blazed. "No matter the method she chooses to use, I will stop her without fail."

Madoka nodded. "That's your will, which doesn't lose to hers in the slightest. I can't do anything more than promise to watch over your war with her until the very end, though."

"That's fine. You've already done more than enough for me, time after time." Homura closed her eyes. "I'll see you again."

"Good-bye, Homura. And good luck." Madoka stepped backwards as the flower garden flickered and began to fade away. "Remember to grasp what happiness you can find. You deserve that much."

With those words clutched to her chest, Homura returned to the fallen world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Love and the World**

Kahoru snapped her red book shut as Oriko and Kirika walked calmly towards her. "Can I help you two?" A smile played about her lips as she stared at the pair.

"There's no meaning in playing dumb," Oriko said. She let go of Kirika's hand, summoning three of her silver spheres with her magic. "You know of our purpose in coming here."

"Well, quite." Kahoru adjusted her stance, staring evenly at the pair. "You're worrying unnecessarily, though. Aiko's acted by herself out of a mistaken desire to protect me and used Lotus Garden on Homura. That girl is trapped in a perfect illusion, a maze without any hope of escape. I just confirmed it with the records. It's impossible for her to break that illusion under her own power."

"I see. But it's not as if Miss Akemi is dead, right?" Oriko smiled pleasantly. "You can simply ask Miss Hironaka to release her illusionary magic at a later date."

"If Aiko's ability was that convenient, she'd be a much happier person than she currently is," Kahoru said. "But once she's used Lotus Garden, she can't undo her magic. Even her death wouldn't break the spell. I can show you the relevant entries in my book, if you like."

"That won't be necessary," Oriko said. "It's entirely possible you could later use Miss Higashikuni's negation to cancel the effects of that illusionary magic. But failing that, you are counting on a 'miracle'. To you, my prophecy of your death by the hands of Miss Akemi has a special meaning, and is something to be welcomed rather than feared. If that's the case, you would have stopped Miss Hironaka before now if her actions truly threatened your plan. At the least, that's what I believe."

Kahoru sighed, grinning wryly at Oriko. "You're very dangerous, Oriko. I can respect that insight and your ruthlessness. Well, let me say it one more time. Join me and help me transform this world. You have the ambition and the ability."

"I'm sorry, but I'm already content with the world as it is," Oriko said. "Since Kirika is by my side. I'll protect that world no matter what happens."

Kirika licked her black claws, staring at Kahoru. "Enough talking, Oriko. Shall I cut her?"

"In a moment. For now, I'm interested in her last words," Oriko said.

Kahoru shrugged. "This is a waste, you know. I thought you were someone like me, someone who sees the bigger picture. You could help me save this fallen world, but instead you call yourself satisfied because one girl is by your side? I'm disappointed, Oriko Mikuni."

"And yet you keep your sister with you wherever you go," Oriko said. "But either way, I am acting for the sake of the world. The path you seek leads only to darkness."

"I don't think so. I can see beyond that darkness, even if your prescience cannot." Kahoru opened her red book again. "Trust me. I can lead everyone to a better world."

"No one asked for that." Oriko smiled. "Kirika, we're done with words. Go."

"Right away." Kirika charged forwards with her body low, her claws raking across the concrete floor before springing upwards towards Kahoru's body.

"Quicksilver Lance." Kahoru grinned as silver spilled from her book, coalescing into long threads that crossed each other to block Kirika's biting claws. _Now!_

Oriko raised her hands, her spheres flying forwards. One of them snapped in front of Kirika's back, shattering into silver fragments. She began to run, moving past Kirika and heading for the scaffolding at the far side of the factory. "So this is where you put her, Kahoru."

Kahoru scowled, raising her left hand and sending her lances flying after Oriko. "It seems I underestimated your prescience somewhat."

Kirika jumped through the air with tremendous agility, her claws slashing through Kahoru's silver lances before they could reach their target. "That's not all. You won't get to Oriko when I'm here!" She charged forwards, closing the distance between them and slashing her claws towards Kahoru's heart.

Kahoru gritted her teeth, throwing herself backwards and conjuring more lances to block the vicious slashes. She continued to step backwards, shooting one lance after another towards the black-haired girl. Kirika dodged and parried them with fearless movements, constantly pressing towards Kahoru. The silver-haired girl gritted her teeth. Kirika hadn't had time to prepare her magical field, so her movements weren't impossible to follow, but her combat style was still difficult to deal with. She attacked from odd angles using extreme agility. Kahoru kicked backwards, silver threads erupting from her book and forming wings. She took flight, forming more lances. In the air, there was no way for her enemy to dodge. But Kirika leapt after her without hesitation, protecting her vitals with her arms. Kahoru scored several shallow wounds in Kirika's arms and legs with her silver lances, but the dark magical girl endured those attacks and counter-attacked the moment she came into range. Kahoru folded her wings to cover her chest, barely managing to protect herself from Kirika's claw slashes. They fell from the sky, entangled and fighting desperately.

Hitomi gritted her teeth as Oriko ran directly towards her, hammering back the bolt on her rifle and taking aim again. She was still using her void correctly. But for all that, there was no doubt Oriko knew her position. Throwing away the idea of stealth, Hitomi released her void and took aim, firing a shot directly towards the centre of Oriko's chest. But just as before, Oriko moved one of her flying spheres into the way a second before impact, the silver ball erupting as Hitomi's shot struck it head-on. Shards of silver metal were driven into Oriko's voluminous white costume but the white magical girl pressed on regardless. Oriko's spheres flew upwards as she reached the base of the scaffolding, spreading out to form loose foot-holds. Oriko jumped from sphere to sphere with remarkable dexterity, landing on top of the scaffolding. She swayed sideways to avoid Hitomi's third shot, smiling and summoning more vine-patterened spheres with her hands. "Sorry, but I can see the future. And as I went to confront Miss Hoshino, I saw a future where Kirika died. That's not something I can overlook."

Hitomi pulled back the bolt on her weapon reflexively, kneeling and taking aim at Oriko again. "Why are you attacking Kahoru? This fight is pointless!"

"Miss Hoshino will bring a great catastrophe to this world," Oriko said. She walked slowly forwards, her arms spread and a smile playing about her lips. "Killing her is for the greater good. So if you wish for there to be no victims, turn your gun on her. You should have no reason to follow her orders."

"I'm not following her orders. But if you're going to try and kill her, I'll stop you. That's the right thing to do." Hitomi breathed raggedly, taking careful aim. At this distance, one more miss would be the death of her. She had to make her next shot count.

Oriko stopped five meters away, perhaps sensing Hitomi's intentions. "So you only see what's directly before your eyes? Shouldn't your wish magic give you some sense of how dangerous Miss Hoshino is?"

"I know. But you're all the same." Hitomi met Oriko's gaze. "You're all dangerous. I don't like any of you. But none of you deserve to die. I understand that now."

"It's not a problem of deserving. It's about what needs to be done." Oriko clicked her fingers.

Hitomi's eyes widened as the scaffolding beneath her feet was broken by a violent impact, collapsing backwards. The wooden boards tore and splintered as they were snapped away. Hitomi instinctively fired as her foothold began to give way, throwing herself forwards.

Oriko didn't even have to dodge the wild shot. She raised her left hand, directing her remaining metal spheres towards Hitomi.

Hitomi screamed in pain as the metal spheres slammed into her stomach and chest. Sharp pain flooded through her body as she fell to the next layer of scaffolding beneath her feet, crashing down against the hard wood. Her rifle fell from nerveless fingers, dropping to the concrete floor below her. She struggled to rise, a tearing pain ripping at her chest as she looked around, searching for any possible weapon. The shattered metal poles that had once supported the scaffolding above told the whole story. Oriko had directed the spheres she had used as footholds to smash those poles remotely. But understanding that was meaningless now.

Oriko stopped at the edge of the remaining stable scaffolding above, looking down at Hitomi. "You were taught a neat trick, but I'm far more experienced. You can't be faulted for your loss. If you want to blame anyone, blame Miss Hoshino for overestimating you." Silver spheres materialised around her as she lowered her hands and raised her billowing white skirt, offering an ironic curtsy to her fallen opponent. "Farewell."

Oriko turned and walked away as her spheres slammed into the fallen girl, bruising flesh and breaking bone.

Kahoru frowned as her eyes followed Kirika's rapid movements. She moved her arms like a conductor, directing her lances to pursue the dark magical girl relentlessly. Kirika charged forwards, practically on all-fours as she closed the distance between them again. Kahoru sent two lances crashing down but Kirika jumped over them, flying towards Kahoru's chest with her claws raised. But that wasn't anything Kahoru hadn't expected. She summoned two more lances from her book, sending them flying towards Kirika's chest. The younger girl was forced to cross her claws and guard her body, the impact of the silver spears sending her flying backwards. Kirika recovered deftly, sliding to a halt and dropping to all fours. Magic flared around her as she tried to use her area spell, but Kahoru responded instantly, sending her lances shooting towards Kirika's face. The younger girl flipped away, relying on her agility to evade consecutive flying attacks. Kahoru spread her fingers as she renewed her attack. "Sorry, but I've accustomed myself to your monkeying around. Allow me to end this."

"My, my. That would be a problem." Oriko strode towards, the silver spheres surrounding her flying towards Kahoru at tremendous speed. "So let me cut in again, Miss Hoshino."

"Aegis." Kahoru scowled as her lances formed a silver shield, blocking the thundering impacts. "If you've killed Hitomi, apologies won't be enough to save your skin."

"You're the one who involved her in this battle. Whatever happened to her is your responsibility," Oriko said. She tilted her head back, meeting Kahoru's gaze. "Either way, I don't know if she survived my final attack or not. That's no concern of mine."

"You're right. I'll take responsibility and cut you apart." Kahoru forced a smile, sending her lances flying towards the two girls simultaneously. Two on one was hard, but Oriko's attacks weren't that dangerous. She could still fight.

"Do it if you can," Kirika said. She slashed through the silver threads that threatened her with her claws. "Let's go, Oriko!"

Oriko gracefully evaded the incoming barrage with footwork alone, narrowing her eyes. She summoned more vine spheres, sending them flying upwards in a spiral. "Go!"

Kirika jumped, landing with one foot on the lowest sphere before springing upwards. She made consecutive jumps with incredible precision, reaching a height of twenty meters above Kahoru before twisting and descending claws-first towards her enemy.

"Ridiculous." Kahoru raised her right hand, sending six silver threads flying towards Kirika from unpredictable angles.

Oriko's spheres blurred into motion again and blocked Kahoru's lances at every turn, shielding Kirika as she dived towards her target.

Kahoru threw herself backwards a moment before Kirika struck home, rolling and conjuring more lances. "As if you'd hit!"

"I hit." Kirika smirked wickedly at Kahoru. Her claws were buried in the concrete claw. Cracks shot across the floor, spreading widely within moments.

Kahoru's eyes widened as the ground gaze way beneath her feet. She fell hard into the spherical crater carved into the earth beneath the ground of the factory, yelping in pain. She remembered Ritsuko saying she'd carved holes everywhere beneath the factory with her negation, but she hadn't thought to confirm whether any were underneath her own position. Kahoru forced herself up, gritting her teeth. That was an unforced error on her part.

Oriko brushed her her long white skirts with her hands to shake off the dirt, smirking triumphantly. "It's too late, Miss Hoshino. Even if you're ready to stop underestimating us, this is already checkmate."

Darkness bloomed around Kirika's hands as she pressed them into the dirt, a complex magical sigil forming on the ground. The force of that sigil bloomed like a flower and spread, filling the entire crater with her magic.

Kahoru sent her lances flying towards Kirika, but they were far too late. They slowed visibly as the magic took hold, leaving Kirika free to dodge them with a casual side-step. _Aiko, __what__ are__ you__ wasting__ time __for? __I __didn't __try __to __stop __you __before, __but __I'm __in __serious __trouble __here! __Use __your __trump __card__ then __come __help __me!_

Aiko replied after a moment's hesitation. _You're __right.__ My__ bad._ _I'm__ still__ a__ naïve __idiot, __that's __all._

Kahoru conjured more lances as Kirika sprang forwards, trying to block her advance. But her attacks felt like they were moving in slow motion compared to the dark magical girl now. Kirika dodged easily between the descending lances, springing towards Kahoru. At the same time, Oriko's spheres crashed towards her from behind. Kahoru breathed out. "Aegis!" Her silver shield barely blocked the initial barrage of attacks, but Kirika followed through, slicing vicious tears in the silver bubble with her claws. Kahoru stumbled back. "Witch's Talons!" She moved her spinning swords towards Kirika, barely managing to drive the younger girl back.

"Before I kill you, I'll say one thing," Kirika said, sliding her left foot back and raising her claws to slice through two of Kahoru's swords in a single forceful motion. "It's better to have Oriko by my side, and damn the world. You've never loved anyone, have you?"

"Not romantically, no," Kahoru said. She frowned, playing for time. "Something like that is just a momentary illusion with no inherent value. It's just chemicals swirling around your body. As if I'd fall into a biological trap like that." As she spoke, she checked the back of her soul gem, scowling at the dark corruption swirling there. She was running out of time.

"Of course. Your stupid plans are something only a virgin would think of." Kirika charged in again, slashing against Kahoru's swords and shield with blistering strikes. Her attacks tore the liquid silver to ribbons, scattering it on the ground beneath her feet. "I'll educate you. Love is justice! A lover doesn't need a better world!"

Kahoru gritted her teeth as she sensed Oriko's spheres circling her. "Quick-Silver Lance." She sought to drive Kirika back again, but the dark magical girl dodged and swayed her way through the barrage using the minimum necessary movement. That wasn't just the speed differential created by Kirika's field. Oriko was probably using telepathy and her prescience to forewarn Kirika of the course her lances were taking. "That's just delusional. If you can only think of yourself, that's just evidence of your smallness as a person."

"Thinking you can change the world is the delusion, Miss Hoshino," Oriko said. She snapped her fingers, sending the silver spheres circling Kahoru crashing towards the older girl from every direction at once. "Reflect on your hubris as you die."

"Shining Armour!" Silver threads contracted around her body a moment before the spheres slammed home, violently crashing against her body. Kahoru fell forwards before catching herself, feeling her bones crack through her armour. _Aiko, __for__ god's__ sake,__ hurry__ up!__ I'm__ hanging __by__ a __thread__ here!_

_I'm coming to save you now. _

"You're persistent," Oriko said. "Kirika, finish her off."

Kahoru's knees buckled under her as pain rippled through her body. _Ritsuko,__ you __too! __I'm__ ordering__ you__ to__ help__ me!_

_I__ can't__ do __that,_ Ritsuko said._ Right__ now__ I'm__ staring__ down __a__ demon.__ First __I'll __have __to__ put__ her__ back__ to__ sleep._

_What__ does__ that __even__ mean?_ Kahoru bit her lip, pushing that thought aside. Right now she needed to think only of the situation in front of her eyes. Using her wings was impossible, Kirika had jumping attacks and Oriko had ranged attacks. Her lances were too slow under these conditions. Witch's Talons might ward off Kirika for a few seconds but would do nothing to stymie Oriko's spheres. Chaos Sphere would take her over the limits of her magic as she was now and drive her into despair. Her mind was blank. She had no answer. Her right hand slammed into the ground, stopping her from falling. Honestly, all that was no excuse. Nothing she could take back to Yurino. She forced herself up as Kirika charged towards her, her right hand tearing a silver sword from the pages of her red book.

Kirika slid to a halt a moment before she reached her target, jumping back and taking her distance again. "Hey, hey. What happened to the law of victory?" She ran sideways, searching for an opening.

"Aegis." Kahoru used her shield to weather another barrage from Oriko's spheres, her smile widening. "What's wrong? Weren't you coming to finish me off?"

Kirika charged forwards again, covering the distance between them within moments. But she jumped away a moment before they made contact with each other, flipping over Kahoru and rolling away.

"I understand you're willing to throw your life away if it means ending Kirika with that sword," Oriko said. "But you can't call that a strategy, Miss Hoshino. That's just spite. I'll batter you with my spheres until you can't move, then we'll settle this."

"You're right. I can't call this a strategy," Kahoru said, holding her sword at guard with her right hand. "But I will change the world. I've had the resolve to throw myself away for that cause for a long time. If you're determined enough to stop me, come, Kirika."

"I'll take you up on that!" Kirika snarled, running forwards.

"No!" Oriko's voice was decisive.

Kirika slid to a halt just out of reach, narrowing her eyes. "The hell this is about saving the world."

"I'll show you what happens to those who make me see Kirika's death," Oriko snapped, sending a dozen spheres screaming towards Kahoru's body.

Aiko crashed down in front of Kahoru a moment before the spheres struck home, swinging her axe two-handed and slashing through the flying projectiles in a single motion. "Sorry I'm late."

Kahoru breathed out, meeting Oriko's furious gaze. "What's wrong? You said this was checkmate, didn't you?"

"One or two of you, nothing's changed," Oriko said. "We still have the advantage in Kirika's field."

"Not against Aiko," Kahoru said.

Aiko slammed the back of her axe into the ground, meeting Oriko's gaze.

Oriko's eyes widened in fear. "What the hell is that?"

"Lotus Garden!" Aiko released her magic in an instant.

Kirika moved with desperate speed, throwing herself bodily between Oriko and Aiko. She collapsed forwards, her eyes closing as her consciousness was stolen away.

"Kirika!" Oriko screamed. She fell to her knees, desparately shaking Kirika's shoulders. "Kirika, wake up!" She stared at Aiko with tearful, furious eyes. "Release her now, or I'll kill you for this!

"It's useless," Kahoru said. "I told you before, there's nothing Aiko can do about it. No one trapped in that dream wakes up again."

"You're telling me such an absurd, unreasonable ability exists?" Oriko said. "Don't screw with me!"

"Aiko is pretty amazing," Kahoru said smugly. "Even allowing for Ritsuko, Homura and I, she might be said to have the strongest ability here."

Kirika opened her eyes and touched Oriko's face with her right hand. "Sorry. Are you crying?"

"Kirika!" Oriko exhaled, relief crumpling her face. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Of course I'm not crying. It's just sweat."

Kahoru's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

Kirika sat up, yawning. "Not really. My perfect world is right here with Oriko! I don't need any stupid illusions!"

"What kind of magic is this?" Aiko asked, staring at Kirika.

"I can only assume that Kirika is so amazingly stupid she is immune to your magic," Kahoru said. She scowled. "Honestly, I don't know whether I'm underestimating them or overestimating them."

Oriko rose, brushing her billowing skirts off and trying to assume a more dignified expression. "I don't think you have enough magic for a second shot, Miss Hironaka."

Aiko met Oriko's gaze evenly, raising her axe and taking an ordinary combat stance without a word.

"That's true," Kahoru admitted. She dissolved her sword, taking a combat stance. "But you two should also be tiring. Are you still continuing, Oriko?"

"Of course," Oriko said. "Let's go, Kirika. No more playing around."

"You bet." Kirika stood, raising her claws. "I'll cut you both."

"If you're gonna try and kill Kahoru, I'll kill you first!" Aiko snapped, her eyes bright. "I'll fight all comers if I have to!"

"You'd make someone a good boyfriend one day," Kahoru said, smirking. Honestly, she'd been saved by Aiko in more way than one. Now the younger girl was here, she could finally feel like herself again. "There's no plan. We just win."

"Sure thing," Aiko said.

They plunged back into battle again. It was a mindless battle with no strategy left, blade against blade, a simple death-match to determine who lived and who died. There was no future at the end of that battle, only a sea of darkness.

Ritsuko held Mami's gaze as she willed herself to do what needed to be done. "Honestly, I normally work with corpses. Killing you myself leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but if you've given up on life, it's a mercy killing. Nothing I haven't done before."

"If you're going to do it, then do it," Mami said.

Ritsuko gritted her teeth. At this distance, it was easy. She just had to release her negation. Mami would die instantly. "I know!"

Mami opened her eyes. Despite her own despair, she could more or less understand. "You're not talking to me. You're talking yourself into this."

"Shut up!" Ritsuko's eyes widened as she looked over Mami's shoulder.

Homura stood slowly, reaching back and toying with her long black hair. She met Ritsuko's gaze, taking in the situation in an instant. "Leave right now. If you disappear from my sight this instant, I may barely be able to forgive you."

Ritsuko snorted. "Don't screw with me." She pulled her naginata out of Mami's foot and pushed the blonde girl aside. "I still have things I need to do here."

Homura's white wings erupted behind her. She summoned her bow, raising it and forming a purple arrow. "Mami, if you can't fight, heal your wound then run and find Kyouko and Hitomi. We're withdrawing when we can."

Mami stared at Homura, her face crumpling in relief. "Welcome back."

"Sorry for worrying you." Homura aimed directly at Ritsuko's face. "Look after Kyouko, okay?"

Mami nodded limply, kneeling and beginning to gather her healing magic. That voice, cold and assured, somehow brought her mind back. She could forget the pain for now.

"Honestly, I wanted it to come to this, I'll admit," Ritsuko said. She spun her spear, slamming it down to shake off the worst of the blood.

_Ritsuko,__ you __too!_ Kahoru snapped. _I'm __ordering __you __to__ help__ me!_

_I __can't__ do__ that,_ Ritsuko said._ Right __now__ I'm __staring__ down __a__ demon.__ First__ I'll__ have__ to __put__ her __back__ to__ sleep._ She raised her left hand, pointing straight at Homura.

_What does that even mean?_

Ritsuko unleashed her negation, a storm of wind that raced to crush Homura. Homura vanished in a flash of purple light, materialising behind Ritsuko and firing a blazing purple arrow towards her enemy's back. But Ritsuko had anticipated that attack and was already turning, slashing down with the blade of her naginata and cutting the arrow apart in a single motion. She took flight as Homura's wings crashed towards her, shooting up into the moonlit sky. Homura followed apace, her wings glowing as she chased the white magical girl. They moved with incredible speed, twisting around each other and exchanging a blistering series of attacks. Ritsuko's overwhelming power tore through the air, bolts of her negation fired again and again towards Homura's fragile form. The voids created by her negation were filled by rushing wind. But Homura's movements were far superior as she used her teleportation to evade attack after attack, repositioning herself and constantly assailing Ritsuko with sharp arrows fired from odd angles. Her shots curved and twisted in the air, weaving a thick web of deadly purple bolts. No lesser magical girl would be able to get close to their battle, as they were now.

Ritsuko closed on Homura, thrusting her naginata straight towards her enemy's chest. "Hah. I wonder why I can't stand the sight of you."

Homura disappeared in a flash of purple light an instant before Ritsuko's attack connected, reappearing a few meters back from her original position and letting fly with her bow. "You're just angry someone as strong as you exists."

"Don't screw with me." Ritsuko's negation ground Homura's arrow to dust, slamming towards Homura in a wave. "Don't think you can defeat me just because you feel angry!"

Homura vanished again, materialising above Ritsuko and searching for an opening. But the older girl had already raised her naginata to defend herself. She couldn't pierce Ritsuko's defences however hard she tried. But she was almost certain she could avoid all of Ritsuko's attacks herself. If that was the case, this would turn into a meaningless battle of attrition. Well, given how well they'd come to know each other's battle techniques, that was probably inevitable. "At this rate, we'll both fall into despair before this battle is settled."

"So what?" Ritsuko shouted, her eyes tracking Homura's movements. "You're the one coming after me. Back off, I have things to be doing besides playing with you."

"Why did you attack Mami?" Homura asked.

"I have no reason to tell you. But even if you defeat me, that girl won't be saved. She's probably beyond saving." Ritsuko raised her left hand, pointing it straight at Homura. "If you don't have the will to fight, get out of my way."

"That's not it." Homura spread her wings, looking down at Ritsuko with sharp eyes. "Both of us dying of despair would be ridiculous. So why don't we abandon this useless exchange and settle this in one shot? You use your strongest magic, I'll use mine. Whoever survives is the victor."

"What are you planning?" Ritsuko said. "You must know my magic is more powerful."

"I doubt that," Homura said. "Don't forget who finished the demon prince."

Ritsuko scowled. "If you want to die that badly, I'll humour you."

Homura breathed out. Ritsuko really was predictable in how she responded to provocation. "Set down on the factory wall opposite mine. Then we'll end this, once and for all."

The two magical girls separated, landing opposite each other on the crumbling walls of the factory. Homura glanced down at the ruins beneath her. The demons were still milling around, and the other magical girls were still locked in combat. She'd be able to clean up everything, if she could just defeat Ritsuko. Kahoru was no exception. Homura raised her head, staring across the great distance between them and studying the white-clad magical girl. _I'm__starting._She raised her bow, once again stripping her wings away and pouring all of her magic into her arrow. The purple bolt turned pink as the white magic caused it to tighten and sharpen, humming with power. But this time she was careful to hold a little white magic back, concealing it in her soul gem.

Ritsuko faced Homura head on, her naginata driven into the wall by her side. She gripped her left forearm with her right hand as she gathered an overwhelming amount of magic in her extended left palm. Wind swirled around her palm as a sphere of negation formed and expanded to form a great rippling void that distorted the air around it. _This__is__the__end._

Homura threw herself sideways, barely avoiding the first tiny thread of negation produced by Ritsuko's power. She fired her blazing arrow just as Ritsuko unleashed the full power of her Deicide. The two incandescent bolts of magic met in the air between the two magical girls, their clash unleashing a tremendous storm that shook and crushed everything beneath them.

That clash was meaningless. White light erupted from Homura's soul gem as she teleported, crossing the distance between her and Ritsuko in an instant and materialising behind the older girl. She formed her bow and drew an arrow back, her eyes narrowed in concentration. There was no sign she'd noticed! This would hit! She fired her arrow towards Ritsuko's heart.

A moment later she noticed Ritsuko's naginata was no longer buried in the wall by her side.

Blood erupted from Ritsuko's back as her nagainata pierced her, the long blade extending at enormous speed and impaling Homura through the stomach. In the same motion Ritsuko swayed sideways, ensuring Homura's arrow barely missed her heart.

Homura barely formed her wings, clutching her wounded stomach as the spear retracted. She stared at Ritsuko with hazy eyes.

Ritsuko turned, her chest a mess of blood that stained her white costume. Her eyes were sharp. "Don't underestimate me. That was so obvious it hurt. So I used my body to hide my spear, all to pierce you. Now I'll heal myself." She pressed her left palm against her chest. Her eyes widened as blood continued to flow from her wounds. "God damn this useless body."

Homura tried to form another arrow, anything to end this fight. But her power wouldn't come. Of course not. It was a plan that relied on ending this battle the moment she fired from behind. She met Ritsuko's gaze. "This is it for now."

Ritsuko snorted. "Your body's out of my reach, after all." She stepped backwards off the wall of the factory, deliberately falling into the shadows outside.

Homura desperately gathered her magic, crashing forwards in a half-controlled fall as she used her meagre remaining magic to guide and soften her descent. Fear gripped her heart as she struggled with her exhausted body. She'd overdone it, and now she couldn't do anything. If she used more magic, she'd die, if she just fell, she'd die. And she was bleeding, bleeding enough to die. But for all that, she struggled. She still had too many things to do. So she blindly groped towards a familiar magical presence with the very last of her power, falling from above surrounded by fading white light.

Kyouko's red spear erupted, the segments twisting and wrapping themselves around Homura as they gently caught the grey magical girl. Kyouko knelt as she used her extending spear to lay her friend down on the cold, hard ground. "Jesus Christ, you over-did it again. What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart-attack?"

"Sorry," Homura managed, her lips barely forming the words. "This is for Madoka."

"I see. I guess it can't be helped, then." Kyouko sighed, smiling. "You idiot. Mami, you can do something about this wound, right?"

"Whatever I can do, I'll do," Mami said, her voice muted.

"Let's get her sorted out." Kyouko retracted her spear and smirked. "Then we'll sort everything out. This is our territory, after all."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Declaration of War**

At the very edge of the factory, Hitomi landed on top of the high wall in a flash of green light. Her body was bruised and bloodied by her brutal wounds, but if she killed her pain, she could still barely move. She collapsed forwards, panting for breath. Her soul gem was stained almost completely black. When she closed her eyes, she could almost see it, the stage of Sayaka's last moments. That had been just like this. But she didn't want to die. Even though she was covered in blood and bruises, she wanted to survive. Pushing those dark thoughts from her mind, she looked down at the hard ground outside the factory walls. The demons had scattered and were still drifting aimlessly, so that wasn't a problem. The drop was a greater concern. Given how exhausted she was, drawing out her magic was dangerous. But she'd take those odds over going back into the factory itself and risking getting dragged into the ridiculous battle that still raged there.

Hitomi closed her eyes, drew a ragged breath, then jumped. Green light poured from her body as she desperately drew out her magic, slowing her fall and reinforcing her body. She landed heavily, her legs folding under her. Hitomi clutched her legs and gasped for breath, biting her lip as she choked back a scream of pain. Nothing was broken, as far as she could tell. But she wouldn't survive another jump like that.

"You have no luck at all." Ritsuko limped towards Hitomi, looking down at the green-haired girl with cold eyes. Her white costume was stained red with blood. "Damn this pain. Anyone will do right now."

Hitomi stared at her, eyes wide with fear. She reached inside herself for the last remaining traces of her magic, green light bleeding around her eyes. She clutched her head as Ritsuko's memories flooded into her. "This makes no sense. How can you be like this?"

"The last time you did that, I tore those memories from your head," Ritsuko said. She steadily closed the distance between them, throwing away her naginata with stiff, pale fingers. "I won't let you have my secrets."

Hitomi closed her eyes, thinking quickly. "If you could use your negation, you'd already have healed those wounds."

"Yes. But I don't need negation to kill you." Ritsuko bit her lip so hard she drew blood, throwing herself bodily at Hitomi. She forced the younger girl down and wrapped her hands around her throat. "I'll live! Screw Homura! Screw everything! I'll live!"

Hitomi opened her eyes, struggling against Ritsuko's grip with both her hands. "I get it! I get it, so listen to me!" She managed to pull Ritsuko's hands away slightly. "I also want to live!" She shouted those few words.

Ritsuko hesitated for a moment, then let go of Hitomi. She collapsed backwards, twisting her head and looking up at the moon. "Screw this. Hurry up and die."

Hitomi laughed, grimacing in pain as her laughter caused sharp pain to lance through her wounded chest. "So if I hold out until you die, I win?"

"You'll die anyway, if help doesn't come," Ritsuko said. She gasped for breath, clutching her wounded chest. "I won't let you call for help, either. Homura would kill me."

"I see." Hitomi breathed out. The pain was almost overwhelming. "Hey, save me."

"If I could save you, I'd save myself first," Ritsuko said.

"You can save me." Hitomi tilted her head, looking across at Ritsuko's face. "I'll give you my body. But not to keep. Just to share. With my body you'd be able to use your negation and save us, right?"

Ritsuko snorted. "It'd be easy for me to trick you and then kill you, you know."

"You're a monster, but you keep your word," Hitomi said. "You've obeyed Kahoru until now, after all."

Ritsuko snorted. "My word is my honour. But no one else understands why that's important. Not now."

"I don't understand," Hitomi said. "But it doesn't matter. Make a contract with me. Use my body and save us."

"What are your conditions?" Ritsuko asked.

"We're bleeding out," Hitomi managed. "We'll discuss that later."

"Without terms, it isn't a contract," Ritsuko said stonily.

Hitomi choked back another laugh. "I'll use my body half the time. And I want to live in Mitakihara."

"I need to travel," Ritsuko said. "That's my duty."

"We can travel, then. But we have to return to Mitakihara every time, no matter what," Hitomi said.

"Even if Homura tries to kill me?" Ritsuko asked.

Hitomi nodded. Her sight was wavering. "Hurry."

"You're taking this lightly," Ritsuko said. "You hate me, yet you'll give me your body?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to die." Hitomi closed her eyes. "For a while, I felt like dying, you know. You made me feel like that. But no one here deserves to die. Not me and not you."

That was probably where she parted ways from Sayaka. After all that had happened and all the confusion, she'd lost any sense of righteous justice. All she had left was pity and contempt for herself and everyone around her.

Ritsuko grunted. She felt the cold air press against her, lulling her towards a fatal sleep. "I'll contract with you. Just for now." She released her magic in a flash of white light, forming her soul gem. She closed the fingers of her right hand around the muddied egg, passing it across to Hitomi. "Just take this, then throw yourself away. You should be able to do that." Ritsuko's head fell back, her whole body going limp as its motive force was stolen away. She didn't even breath.

"Probably." Hitomi took the soul gem carefully. She opened her eyes, staring up at the moon. How easy would it be to betray Ritsuko? If she used the other girl's soul gem to drain her own corruption, she'd be able to survive and kill the girl who had messed up her life. It would be simple.

That wasn't the kind of magical girl she wanted to be, though. So with a heart full of apprehension, she closed her eyes and let go of her own body. Perhaps she was the one who would be betrayed, instead. But that was a chance she'd have to take.

This was probably something Sayaka would disapprove of, after all. She apologised to herself as she fell into darkness.

Kyouko knelt with her spear by her side as Mami tended to Homura, her expression surprisingly cheerful. She put a hand on one of the five double-sided swords arranged in a pentagram next to her. Lines of pink light ran between them, forming a protective barrier. "Honestly, she's an idiot. Getting her kid to heal me is one thing, but putting up a barrier against the demons? If she's gonna make an enemy of me, she should show less mercy."

"Chiaki is a low priority," Homura said through gritted teeth. Blood stained her grey jacket as she lay still, letting Mami's golden light wash over her. "Now that Ritsuko's out of the picture, I'm going after Kahoru."

"Well, sure. But it ain't gonna be easy, given our current state," Kyouko said.

"I can still feel her presence. She can't be any better off than we are," Homura said. She closed her eyes. "She has the records. So I'll end everything now. I might not get a second chance."

"You're gonna kill her?" Kyouko asked.

"If necessary. She's Madoka's enemy," Homura said.

Mami closed her eyes without saying anything.

"Well, if that's what you have to do, I've got your back," Kyouko said. "We've been given enough reason. But I can't say it leaves a great taste in my mouth."

"It has to be done. It's obvious Kahoru is behind everything here," Homura said. "If she's our enemy, I'll kill her."

"Oriko's vision," Mami said. "Aiko attacked you because Oriko predicted you'd kill Kahoru, you know."

"Then that'll become a self-fulfilling prophecy," Homura said. She looked up at the moon, her expression cold. "She should have anticipated that."

"Maybe. But if you're going after Kahoru, Aiko will fight you," Mami said. "I'm sure of it."

"I'm taking that into account," Homura said. "Now I know to be wary of Lotus Garden, I can deal with her."

"You'll kill her as well?" Mami asked.

"She attacked me," Homura said. "It's a given I'll do that if I have to do so."

"Yeah, that's how this works," Kyouko said. "No one can complain about that."

"I know." Mami frowned, speaking half to herself. "But if Aiko had wanted to kill you, she should have put her axe through your soul gem after she put you to sleep."

"She wasn't expecting me to wake up, I'm sure," Homura said. "I shouldn't have been able to do so, I think."

"Perhaps." Mami pursed her lips, lowering her hands. The golden light faded away. "I've done what I can. But I'm not Yuma, so using all my power I've just barely closed your wounds. Beneath the skin, your lower body is still a complete mess. If you act like you're fully healed, you'll die."

"Can I fight?" Homura asked.

Mami hesitated for a heart-beat. "If you're careful, then perhaps for a minute or two. That's all."

"That's plenty," Homura said. "Kyouko, you'll be on point. But follow my lead, I'll want to manipulate the situation if I can. Mami, you probably already know, but right now, you're in no position to fight."

Mami touched her golden soul gem. She didn't need to look at it to confirm it was muddy with corruption. She'd purified it two minutes ago. One healing spell had taken everything out of her. She'd never been gifted at healing, but even so, that was abnormal. "Yes. But I'll follow you anyway. At the least, I want to see the end of this stupid battle."

"You don't have to," Kyouko said. "Nothing'll come of seeing, you know."

"I'll watch." Mami closed her eyes, pressing her hands against her chest. "It's important."

Kyouko glanced sidelong at her before nodding. "Sure."

Homura rose unsteadily, pressing her hands against her stomach. Then she stood, running her hands through her long black hair. "Let's go."

Kyouko stood, pulling her crimson spear from the ground. "Sure thing."

They walked calmly through the factory, ignoring the remaining lost demons. Within a minute, they reached the factory's final battlefield.

Kahoru panted for breath, sweat pressing her silver fringe against her forehead. Blood dripped from the dozens of wounds Kirika's claws had torn in her limbs. She backed away from Kirika and Oriko, looking up at the new-comers. "You're pretty late, given you're the territory holders. Do something about this vicious assault."

Aiko stared at Homura with a furious expression. "Why did you wake up? How? That's impossible! First Kirika and now this? You have to be screwing with me! If you two can wake up, why not-"

Kahoru raised her right hand, cutting Aiko off. "That's enough. Stay calm, Aiko. She didn't escape. She was saved by an outside power."

"The reason doesn't matter," Homura said. She shouldered her bow. "I'm here now, and ready to fight."

"You're not the only one." Chiaki stood above the others with Yuma by her side, crouching on the remainder of the back wall. Thirteen two-sided swords hung in the air around her, a ring of cold steel.

"I wish you'd been more punctual," Oriko said. She clutched her wounded right shoulder as she caught her breath. "We nearly died here."

"What on earth are you doing?" Chiaki shouted. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

Oriko laughed. "This was something I'd always intended to do. Kahoru will bring ruin to this world, so I'll kill her. If you're angry, well, that's what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you trust." She glanced at Kyouko and smiled.

Chiaki scowled, fuming silently as she watched the situation unfold beneath her eyes.

"I agree with Oriko," Homura said. She met Kahoru's gaze. "Before I end everything, let me confirm one thing, Kahoru. You're trying to become god, right?"

Kahoru smirked. _Yurino, __listen__ to __me. __I __need__ you __to __come __back __to __the __factory __with __Kyubey __right __now. __You're __the __only __option __I __have __left. _Out loud she managed a chuckle. "Why ask if you already know the answer? If it's come to this, I won't renounce it. I'll become god."

_I understand. I'll come as fast as I can, but there are demons I'll have to avoid. Would you rather I become a magical girl right away?_

_No,__ that's __still __a __last __resort. _Kahoru cocked her head as her words sunk in. Aiko was staring at her with more surprise than anyone else. "I'm not going to discuss my methods. No magician discusses their tricks. But it's possible." She smirked at Homura, raising her left hand and pointing it directly at the other girl. "Here and now, I've finally confirmed to myself it's possible. You showed me a miracle, Homura. I'm grateful for that, from the bottom of my heart. But that's not your miracle, is it? It belongs to Madoka."

"I knew you were a meglomaniac, but to think you're so crazy you want to become god," Oriko said. "It's laughable, Miss Hoshino. No human can become god."

"Madoka Kaname became god. Where she went, others can follow. Even so, it's not possible for just anyone to become god. It's harder than it was in her time. But I'm willing to bet the path is still open. Madoka hasn't entirely closed that door." Kahoru raised her head, letting her words spill outwards. For a precious moment, the others were simply listening to her, bewildered by her words. Well, they thought she was stark mad, but that was fine. As long as they listened. As long as she could buy even a second more time. "I'll become god to save this fallen world. Haven't you ever thought of it? Doesn't it frustrate you? Humans live, and suffer. Humans fall ill. Humans die. Even if god exists, this is not a Panglossian world. So I'll change it with my own hands! I'll turn this world into the kind of Utopia you read about in stories." She smirked. "That's the difference between us, Homura. You can only think of one person. But I'm fighting for the sake of the whole world."

"You're delusional," Homura said. She said it flatly, without any trace of emotion. "What you're searching for is something even god cannot create. Humans suffer and die. No one chose for things to be that way. That's just the way things are."

"The status quo is always said to be unchanging," Kahoru said. "But when humans struggle and think and plan, they can change the world. I'll go to any necessary length and fight any enemy. I'll do it." She spread her hands in a gesture of magnanimity. "Why not let me try, Homura? If it's impossible, no harm will come of it. And if I succeed, I'll return Madoka to you. You saw her in your Lotus Garden, right? I can make that into reality."

"I saw her. She is more important to me than anyone else in this world, now and forever," Homura said. She pulled her bow away from her shoulder, taking a combat stance. "But I can't be with her. That is also a settled thing, the way things are."

"You've changed. You aren't the girl who plunged into that endless maze any more," Kahoru said. She laughed at Homura's cold expression. "I'll be your opponent, Homura. That's our fate. But this isn't the right time. If we fight now, everything we achieved tonight will turn to dust."

"No, I'll end everything now," Homura said. "You understand, Oriko? I'll overlook Chiaki's theft. Here and now, I want Kahoru dead. That's all."

Oriko laughed. "More devil than angel, aren't you, Miss Akemi? I understand. Chiaki, you should also participate. Let's end this quickly and cleanly."

Aiko glanced from position to position, following all the enemies before her eyes. "What do we do, Kahoru?"

"You're going to fight?" Mami asked. She raised a hand as Homura summoned an arrow. "Not yet! Why do you have to fight, Aiko? You must know Kahoru is mad!"

"I always knew Kahoru was strange. This takes the cake, it's true. But I believe her. I'm gonna choose to believe her." Aiko raised her axe to guard, her lips trapped in a grim frown. "Her plans or how many enemies she has, none of that matters. I'm still going to be Kahoru's shield."

Kirika laughed, licking her talons. "Damn right. I like you. I like you a lot! I'll cut you myself."

Mami breathed out, staring at Aiko. "Why?"

"She's more crazy than Kahoru," Kyouko said, raising her spear.

"Perhaps, but I understand her. Aiko, not Kahoru." Homura scowled. "I know just how dangerous that kind of person is. So don't hold back, Kyouko."

Mami stood behind them, staring hopelessly at Aiko and Kahoru. Her hands balled into fists. This was all wrong. Her body and mind were screaming at her. This was not how things should be.

"Yeah, I got it," Kyouko said.

"Like I said, Kahoru, what's the plan?" Aiko asked.

"Buy me a minute or even a second," Kahoru said. "Anything. Just believe in me."

Aiko nodded, visibly shaking off her fatigue. "Got it."

Homura narrowed her eyes. "Enough words." She drew her bowstring back to her cheek, preparing to fire. Her first shot would aim for Kahoru's head. Even if it missed, it would be the starting signal for an attack that would surely end her enemy's life. That way, Madoka would be protected. There was no reason to hesitate.

Mami stepped in front of her, turning around and facing Homura. She raised her arms, blocking Homura. "No."

Homura's eyes widened in shock. "Move, Mami. They attacked us! There's no reason to show mercy!"

Mami met her gaze. For the first time since Aiko's betrayal, her gaze was steady and full of purpose. "We were certainly betrayed. We were certainly attacked. But none of that justifies this."

"Doesn't the immanent catastrophe Kahoru will surely create justify killing her?" Oriko asked playfully. "It's for the greater good."

"No, that doesn't matter, either. I don't kill people for things they've yet to do." Mami spread the fingers of her right hand, feeling her magic respond. A musket materialised there. Good. She could fight, even if only a little. "When that time comes, I'll stop her. Right now, I'll stop Homura." She breathed out. "Look at me, Aiko. This is what you do when a friend is about to make a big mistake."

Aiko stared at Mami's back, her cheeks flushed with shame. "Why? We're enemies. I told you that!"

"Maybe. But it's wrong to kill your enemies. We're not soldiers, we're magical girls." Mami held Homura's gaze with unblinking eyes. "You know that, right, Homura?"

Homura averted her gaze, her cheeks flushed with anger. "You're naïve. You always were. But the world always betrays you, and you end up despairing. You should give up, for your own sake. If you try to force your hopes on a bleak world you really will break, and I won't be able to save you."

"Maybe. I'm barely breathing right now." Mami smiled. "But I have to do this, since you're my friend."

"Well, I get where you're coming from," Kyouko said. She breathed out, shouldering her spear. "I was once technically a Christian, after all. What do you think, Homura?"

Homura's wings bloomed behind her in a flash of white light. She stepped backwards, closing her eyes. "Sorry, but I can't stop. I can't make you two follow me, but I need to do this. She's Madoka's enemy."

"Is this really what Madoka would want?" Mami asked. "From everything you've said about her, that's not the impression I have of her."

"I've never been good enough as a person to fight for Madoka. I fought for my own sake, from the start until the end, rejecting her own will and her own willingness to die for the sake of others." Homura's voice shook for a moment as she spoke, mostly to herself. "I fought because I loved her, and that was a selfish love until the very end. So even now, I'm probably fighting against her will, even if it's for her sake."

"You also get it," Kirika said, watching Homura out of the corner of her eye with an amused expression. "Right, Oriko?"

"Indeed. But don't get any funny ideas about going against my will from her," Oriko said. "You belong to me, Kirika."

Kyouko frowned. "But if she goes in, I'll back her up. I see where you're coming from, but Homura comes first for me. If she's gonna do it anyway, I'll make sure she wins. And I'm more of an eye for an eye person myself, anyway."

"I see." Mami nodded. "I can't fault you for that, but I won't back down on this, either."

"I know. Ideals are like this, you know." Kyouko cocked her head, looking up at Chiaki. "I'm honestly used to it."

Homura stared down Mami, searching for any opening. It would only take an instant and she'd teleport away. But Mami was watching her with fierce concentration. If she let herself slip, she'd be the one tripped up, bound by Mami's magic and unable to move. With her body as it was right now, she wasn't certain she'd be the faster one.

For a moment, utter stillness reigned. Then Oriko raised a hand. "Well, the situation hasn't fundamentally changed. Chiaki, attack on my mark."

"I'd rather not," Chiaki said. "Mami's right. We shouldn't kill people."

"It's also a sin to steal, Chiaki," Oriko said. "But if you don't fight now, Kahoru won't hesitate to finish me off another time. She's not the sort of person who'd let this slide. If you're fine with that, by all means don't fight."

"I resent that accusation," Kahoru said. She smiled as she watched the situation around her. She couldn't claim credit for anything, but the tide was turning. She lived for moments like this. "I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. God should be forgiving, right? I'll start practising that now."

"So she says," Oriko said. "What will you do?"

Chiaki hesitated, her eyes wide as she stared down at the complex tableau below.

Yuma tugged her hand, staring up at her sister's anxious face. "Let's go home."

Chiaki smiled, closing her eyes. "Yeah. Oriko, I promise I'll protect you if she comes after you. But I won't kill Kahoru."

Homura gritted her teeth. "It's fine, Oriko. If Kyouko will follow me, the four of us are plenty." She could feel the moment slip away, but even if it was reckless, she'd force it through. If she could just evade Mami, the rest would follow.

"Well, I'm also willing to risk my life for this," Oriko said. She clicked her fingers, summoning three silver spheres. "What of Ritsuko?"

"She won't be a problem," Homura said. "I dealt with her." She spoke with more confidence than she felt, but she'd take that risk.

"Good." Oriko turned to meet Kahoru's gaze, smiling evenly. "You have the luck of the devil, but this is as far as it goes. In the end, you made too many enemies."

"I wouldn't say my luck has run out yet," Kahoru said. She grinned back at Oriko, clicking her fingers. "Towel, please."

Yurino approached the group at a steady walking pace. She began to open her backpack, pulling out a white towel. She walked past the stand-off between Mami and Homura without comment, stopping in front of her sister and offering the towel to Kahoru. "Here."

Kahoru put her book under one arm, taking the towel with the other and wiping her sweat-soaked face. "Thanks. God, I need a shower. Let's head back."

"We're not done here!" Homura snapped.

"No." Oriko stared at Yurino, her expression twisted. "This is bad." She turned her head, her eyes searching the factory.

Kyubey stared back at her from the crumbling entrance. His red eyes reflected the moonlight, as if they were glowing in the darkness.

"It's a bluff," Homura said. "You know how determined Kahoru is her sister doesn't become a magical girl. She fought the demon prince without Yurino!"

"Well, yes. But I can't die yet, so it's your call," Kahoru said. She handed the towel back to her sister and put her hand on her hip. "If you come after me, I'll permit Yurino to become a magical girl."

"She'd be a rookie," Homura said. "She doesn't change anything."

"We can't fight her," Oriko said. She rubbed her forehead with her right hand, closing her eyes. "I don't understand but we can't fight her. She's talented, but no more so than her older sister. She'd have no practical experience and her wish can only be for the sake of one person. But all the futures I see are full of blood. That girl, covered in our blood."

"It wouldn't be anything personal," Yurino said. "The way you dwell on blood hurts my feelings. But if you're going to try to kill my sister, you should never assume I'd do nothing." She smiled. "I honestly think you're lucky, though."

Homura snorted. She couldn't see any more openings. Now she was the one who had to play for time. "Oh? Do tell."

"If my sister had been dead by the time I'd arrived, I really would try to kill you all." Yurino shrugged. "I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"You can't say things like that," Kahoru said. "People will think you're strange, you know."

"Isn't it normal?" Yurino said. "Anyone would get angry if their sister was murdered, I'd think."

"Normally they'd call the police, not take matters into their own hands," Kahoru said. She rubbed her sister's hair with her free hand. "But I'm happy. Thank you, Yurino."

"You're welcome," Yurino said. She smiled at her sister, a pure expression of happiness.

Oriko sighed. "Just what is it about someone like you that inspires the devotion of selfless people, Miss Hoshino? You're just a delusional, cynical girl."

"I have no idea," Kahoru said. "Ask these two. But you're the expert on love, right? Don't they say it's blind?"

"So they say. But either way we've lost, Miss Akemi," Oriko said decisively. "So I'll be taking my leave here."

Homura closed her eyes, anger pulsing through her body. She was so close. Just a moment more and she'd be able to do it, she'd be able to kill the girl behind everything that had happened here. Forget Yurino and Oriko's prophecy. The consequences would work themselves out, but right now her body was screaming at her to step in and fight. She could still do it. At the least, if she could get past Mami, she'd be able to kill Kahoru here and now.

Kyouko stepped forwards, reaching out with her right hand and gripping Homura's left wrist. "Let's go home. It's been a long night." She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Homura closed her eyes, choking down her frustration. That touch brought her back from the brink. "If you insist."

Oriko glanced at Homura with a frown, then curtsied to the magical girls standing around her. "If you're worried about the prince's remnants, well, don't forget Chiaki is fighting fit right now, and Yuma could heal Kirika and I in a flash. I suggest you let that one slide."

"I can't stop you right now," Kahoru said. She shrugged. "But I'll be back later."

"I will stop you then, Miss Hoshino. For now, I bid farewell to you all." Oriko swept away, her skirt trailing across the cold factory floor. Kirika followed her, waving sarcastically to the others.

Chiaki stood watchfully over the factory, her blades raised as she searched for any sign of hostility against Oriko and Kirika. Finding none, she picked up Yuma.

Kyouko strode forwards, looking up at Chiaki. "There's still time for second thoughts, you know. If you give the remnants back, I'll forgive you."

"I can't do that," Chiaki said. "I don't have anything to say. I know I'm in the wrong, but I'm doing it anyway."

"I feel sorry for you." Kyouko smirked. "I know you're a good-natured fool at heart, so you're only going to make yourself miserable. If that's what you want, do what you like."

Chiaki shook her head and turned away.

Kyouko watched her go. "Next time we fight, I'll kick your ass anyway. Remember that! You got it coming to you!"

Chiaki jumped from the wall with Yuma in her arms, disappearing from sight in an instant.

Kahoru turned away from the remaining magical girls, banishing her book in a flash of silver light. "We'll meet again, Homura. You'll have your chance to kill me, since we're connected by a blood-red fate. I need you more than any lover does, you know."

"Today you were lucky," Homura said. She lowered her bow, banishing it in a flash of purple light. "I will protect Madoka. I won't let you get anywhere near her throne."

"Well, do your best. You should be praying for my success, though. You're older than you look." Kahoru twisted her neck, glancing back at Homura. "I'll give you a quick tip. Wishing for someone to no longer be a magical girl is a legitimate wish. That's one way to escape the certain doom we labour under."

"Are you telling me to sacrifice another girl's life for my own sake?" Homura said.

"Well, it's just a suggestion. I don't fancy it, myself. So I'll become god instead." Kahoru waved ironically and walked away. "Bye."

"Good-bye." Yurino nodded to the Mitakihara girls before turning and following her sister.

Mami relaxed as Homura lowered her weapon, turning to face Aiko. "If she's wrong, stop her."

"I'm more like Kyouko," Aiko said. "I'll tag along with Kahoru till the end." She averted her gaze. "Sorry I disappointed you."

"Don't think I've given up on you or my ideals," Mami said. "We don't have to kill out of fear of being killed. That's a bad way to live."

"Ain't that so. But I can't quit it." Aiko glanced sidelong at Mami for a moment. "Thanks." She turned and ran after Kahoru without another word.

"You've changed," Homura said to Mami. Those words were exquisitely neutral, as cold as ice.

"Probably." Mami banished her weapon in a flash of golden light. She folded her arms to stop them from shaking. "You might not be happy about this, but I think I could do that because I was with you two all this time. Even if I'm betrayed by others, even if I'm doomed to die, it's not as if I'm alone."

"Let's just let bygones be bygones," Kyouko said. "Right, Homura?"

Homura's hands balled into fists, but she nodded. "I know. There's nothing to be done about it now."

"If you'd killed her then, you would have regretted it for the rest of your life," Mami said. "I stopped you because I believe that from the bottom of my heart."

"I'm not as good a person as you think," Homura said. She released her magic, returning to her normal clothes. "Let's go."

"Sure," Kyouko said. She did the same thing, red magic bleeding from her body as her soul gem became a ring. She put an arm around Homura's shoulder, supporting the black-haired girl. "You're wounded, right? Take it easy. God knows what would have happened to your body if you had started a fight just now."

"I'd have managed," Homura said. She accepted Kyouko's help, feeling her breathing steady slightly. "But thanks."

"You're welcome."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The End of the Long Night**

Kyouko supported Homura as they walked the back streets of Mitakihara, moving slowly towards Mami's house. "Hang in there. Not much longer," Kyouko murmured.

"I know," Homura said. She just concentrated on putting one foot in front of another. That was an effort of will at this point.

Kyouko yawned herself. Now that the adrenaline had been washed away, fatigue was choking them all. She searched idly for something to say and found nothing. She was so tired she didn't care about the silence.

Hitomi stepped out of the shadows of an alleyway. "Good evening."

Homura reacted on instinct, breaking away from Kyouko and turning to face Hitomi in an instant. She narrowed her eyes. She couldn't sense any presence at all. "Why did you sneak up on us?"

"There's no need to be so suspicious," Hitomi said. She smiled at Homura. "I'm here to help, actually."

"I don't see how you can help," Homura said. She narrowed her eyes. Hitomi was still hiding her presence. That was somehow eerie.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Mami asked tiredly. "I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm fine," Hitomi said. She hid her right hand behind her back and raised her left hand, gripping Homura's shoulder. "Just let me try a little magic." She closed her eyes.

Homura flinched as she felt magic flow into her. She almost released her own magic but she felt her lower body respond. The pain in her stomach began to bleed away. Within a few moments, she felt much better than before. When she gingerly probed the wounded area, there was no trace of injury at all. But that was impossible. Hitomi had no healing magic whatsoever. She certainly didn't have the talent to heal a deep internal injury within seconds. Her mind raced ahead to a conclusion. Her body knew this kind of magic, to the bone. _Mami,__ Kyouko,__ we__ need __to __manifest __now.__ This __isn't__ Hitomi,__ this __is __Ritsuko._ She gathered her own magic in an instant, purple light pouring over her body.

Hitomi reacted in a heart-beat, green light pouring over her body. She summoned her rifle as her costume manifested, casually shouldering her long weapon. "What are you doing? You're scaring me, Homura. Don't suddenly bring out your jacket like that."

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyouko asked, looking between the two. "Listen, we don't need any more fights, right?"

"Who are you?" Homura asked. "Why can you use Ritsuko's negation?"

"I just healed your wounds," Hitomi said. "Kahoru taught me more than just my void, you know."

Homura's looked Hitomi up and down, blinking once as she tried to parse the situation. That was certainly Hitomi's costume and Hitomi's soul gem. "You've learned a pretty incredible form of healing magic within a few days," she said, watching Hitomi's face carefully. "I didn't know Kahoru had any magic like that at all, either."

"Well, she has her records," Hitomi said. "She knows a lot of theory. But I really need to be going, you know. I want to go to bed."

"Let her go," Kyouko said. "I know you're jumpy, Homura, but enough is enough. We all want to go to sleep. Thanks, Hitomi. If you've helped Homura's wound even a little, I owe you one."

"You're welcome. This is the least I could do." Hitomi glanced sidelong at Mami. "Good night."

"Good night," Mami said weakly.

Homura watched suspiciously as Hitomi turned and walked back into the alley she'd come from. There was still no trace of the younger girl's presence. But that was something Hitomi could do with her own power. It didn't have to mean anything sinister.

That logic couldn't shake the uneasy feeling gripping her.

Kahoru walked slowly through the streets, struggling visibly with her luggage. Aiko kept pace with her, hauling her own bag with gritted teeth. They'd patched themselves up as best they could with their native regeneration, but their arms and legs were still riddled with half-closed wounds and deep bruises. Yurino walked between them, carrying as much luggage as she could manage. She watched the older girls fretfully. They passed street light after street light, darting between the pools of light. The glassy dome of the station loomed before them, glowing an eerie blue as it reflected the moonlight. Kahoru gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain in her limbs. Her body was a doll, so pain could be forced down with willpower. "Almost there. This has been a long night."

Aiko didn't reply. She'd been silent the entire journey.

Kahoru sighed. Well, she could hardly fault the younger girl for that. "We can sit down on the train. Let's just try and avoid civilians." Her eyes widened as she felt the wind shift slightly behind her, and heard a soft sound, something close to foot-steps. _Aiko,__ company._ She raised her hands, silver erupting from her body as she manifested her magic. She turned decisively to face the intruder.

Hitomi knelt, rising slowly and folding her arms. No, even if she had green hair, Hitomi should never have been clad in a long white cloak. Ritsuko stared at Kahoru's group with cold eyes. "So you could hear me land? You're quite sensitive, even when your body's in that state."

Kahoru relaxed visibly, raising a hand to ward off Aiko as the younger girl turned. "I see. I can't say I'm happy with your choice of target, but it's your business, Ritsuko. I'm glad you're alive, either way."

"What are you talking about?" Aiko said, staring at Ritsuko. "What the hell is going on here?"

Yurino simply watched Ritsuko without saying a word.

"So you're Kahoru Hoshino," Ritsuko said, frowning slightly. Her tone of voice was a little lower than Hitomi, and far more brusque. "Who are the others?"

"I'm honoured you chose to remember me. This is my ally Aiko Hironaka, and my sister Yurino," Kahoru said, turning to her companions with a smile. "Aiko, Yurino, allow me to introduce Ritsuko Higashikuni, Japan's head enforcer."

Aiko scowled. "This is creeping me out."

"Ritsuko is an old magical girl," Kahoru said. "Older than you think. We may have doll-like bodies, Aiko, but we do age. I've aged, at least. The body of a magical girl is a doll that imitates the human form, but the human form matures and loses all potential for magic in the process. There are no adult magical girls, after all."

"I know all that," Aiko said. "You told me. But what the hell am I seeing before my eyes?"

"Ritsuko cheats the system," Kahoru said. "Our bodies are just dolls, but given we start with the premise of severing the connection between body and soul and externalising the soul as a physical object, there's no need to use 'your' body. So if you take another magical girl's body, another doll shaped for the sake of magic, you can continue to use magic even after your original body has become useless."

"That's pretty sick," Aiko said.

"A corpse is just a corpse," Kahoru said. "But it's distasteful, I'll admit."

"I'm beginning to understand why I chose to remember you," Ritsuko said. "Don't get familiar with me, scum. If you continue to spout off my deepest secrets, I'll seal them permanently from your mind with my negation."

"Come and try," Kahoru said, grinning. "If you're stupid enough to forget Aiko, we'd end your long life. But don't be unreasonable, Ritsuko. Your old self let me be for a reason. You should understand that."

Aiko glared at Ritsuko, her eyes bright. "Back off."

Ritsuko snorted, turning her head away. "Well, I'm not here to fight you unless unduly provoked. I was given another mission." She raised her left hand, releasing her negation.

Kahoru stretched her limbs as her wounds faded in an instant. "Oh, my, that's much better. Thank you, Ritsuko."

Aiko flexed her fingers, briefly confirming her injuries had faded. Then she turned and watched Ritsuko carefully.

"You're welcome," Ritsuko said. "But don't you dare question how I live. No one else could understand what I go through."

"No, no, I'm not criticising you," Kahoru said. "I consider it admirable. Above all else, it's not as if gaining a new body is a sufficient condition. Accumulating memories of our world inevitably result in growing despair. Even for you, whose talent is almost without peer, that strains your magical ability." She glanced sidelong at her companion. "So the reason she's being cold to you, Aiko, is because she can't remember you. She negated her own memories of you. I'd be willing to bet she's deleted practically all her memories of the last two years from her head."

Aiko stared at Ritsuko, trying to process those words. Something like that was crazy. If she did it, she'd have no memories of Kahoru, or Yurino, or Mami, or the battle against the demon prince. Even her battle experience would become nothing. And if Kahoru did it, she'd forget about Aiko completely. "That's like dying."

"It's a point of view," Kahoru said. "Humans are terrified of losing their memories, since they feel their memories are themselves. What Ritsuko does isn't exactly suicide, though, since she does it so she can survive. She's like a mountain-climber trapped beneath a rock who saws off his own leg to escape."

"Enough," Ritsuko said.

"Sorry," Kahoru said. "I just thought I'd bring Aiko up to speed. I'd rather do it now before your eyes than later behind your back. But given you showed yourself before Aiko in that body, this is necessary."

"If you insist, I'll overlook it," Ritsuko said. She brushed back her hair with her right hand, scowling at Kahoru.

Aiko curled her hands into fists. More secrets.

Kahoru smiled at Aiko's troubled expression. "Well, Ritsuko's just an old lich with more lives than a black cat. There's no meaning in worrying too much about her. Either way, Ritsuko, aren't you going soft in your old age?" She met Ritsuko's gaze. "You're using your soul gem, but you still have a ring on your hand."

Ritsuko instinctively slid her right hand behind her body. "That's not your business. This is a temporary measure, as a result of a contract. I won't be using this body for long."

"Well, it's not my business to do anything but offer my congratulations," Kahoru said, smirking. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"I didn't come here to talk nonsense with you," Ritsuko said. " We're owed payment for our services rendered against the demon prince, that much I remember. I was careful not to forget."

"Oh, yes. The matter of the demon prince's remnants," Kahoru said. "I agree we need some movement on that, though we'll have to be careful. I underestimated Oriko once. There won't be a second time. Would you care to join me? Four on one is a little much, even for you."

"I could do this alone," Ritsuko said. "But it seems I have a contract of a kind with you, as well. It pains me to acknowledge that bond, but I cannot renounce it. I am obliged to follow your orders. Remembering that, I came here."

"You're a very diligent person," Kahoru said. "I'm glad of that. Either way, I'll use your help. But don't kill anyone. I still have a use for Chiaki, and killing any of the others will make her hate me."

"If you insist," Ritsuko said.

"Good. I'll call you," Kahoru said. "But for now, we need to depart this city and rest. What will you do?"

"I'm staying here for now," Ritsuko said. "That's a contractual obligation."

"I understand," Kahoru said. "But I'll call you later. I have great hopes for future cooperation with you, Ritsuko. Retrieving the demon prince's remnants is only the beginning."

"Don't think my obligation to you lasts forever," Ritsuko said. "I'd say retrieving the demon prince's remnants is the last part of that."

"I agree," Kahoru said. "But I still hope you'll cooperate with me in future. We'll talk of my plans another time."

Ritsuko snorted. "I doubt I will be interested. We've covered everything of actual importance, so I'll take my leave here."

"Good night, Ritsuko. Please take good care of Hitomi," Kahoru said. She laughed at the expression twisting the green-haired girl's face. "I'm serious. I thought that girl had died because of me, you know." She paused for a moment, frowning for once. "Thank you."

"This matter has nothing to do with you," Ritsuko said. She strode past Kahoru and the other girls without looking back. "Don't pry unnecessarily into my affairs. The next time you do, I won't hold back."

"Yes, I know," Kahoru said. She waved at Ritsuko's back as the girl retreated back towards the city centre. "A strange girl. Her sense of honour really twists her actions."

"Yeah," Aiko said. She frowned, staring at Ritsuko. "Even I get that."

"Honestly, though, our bodies are dolls," Kahoru said. "Why do they age? There are indications Kyubey designed us this way with a purpose in mind. Have you ever heard of planned obsolescence? Ritsuko might be a rare exception to that principle, given how useful she is. It wouldn't be hard for Kyubey to arrange the death of any others who used the same methods."

"Forget that crap," Aiko said. She glanced at Kahoru. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Yurino stepped backwards. She hadn't been overly surprised by Ritsuko, but Aiko's tone was surprising.

Kahoru met Aiko's gaze, frowning slightly. "It was never relevant. If you knew, it'd be a problem for you, since Ritsuko usually negates the memories of anyone who knows."

"And what if she'd gone after my body instead?" Aiko demanded. She rounded on Kahoru, grabbing the older girl's blouse with both hands. "She could have killed me, or Mami! When I left Mami there to go help you, she could have taken Mami's life and used her body! That would have been my responsibility!"

Kahoru narrowed her eyes. "If you left Mami to Ritsuko when you came to save me, you must have known at the time you were choosing to throw Mami's life away."

Aiko paused for a moment, her expression wavering. "That was for your sake." She gritted her teeth. "It couldn't have been helped!" she shouted. "I did what I had to do to save you. But you had a choice, right? You know everything!"

Kahoru placed her right hand against Aiko left wrist, watching blankly as the younger girl flinched. "You're right. It's not your fault. Everything you did tonight was done with my tacit permission. So everything is my responsibility."

"I don't get it any more," Aiko said. She looked away. "You know I've always trusted you. I know I owe ya a lot. I did some stupid-ass things to protect you and I'm not gonna disown them, but I don't get why. Why weren't we more careful with Ritsuko? Why didn't you tell me about all of this god stuff in more detail? I don't get any of it!"

Kahoru squeezed Aiko's right wrist tightly. "I kept secrets to protect you, since I know some dangerous things. There were also things I wanted to confirm about Homura. But I knew I'd have to tell you everything eventually. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment."

"If we're allies- if we're friends- you shouldn't keep all these secrets," Aiko said. "I know it's always been that way with us, but I'm getting sick of it. I just put everything on the line for you and when I stop and think about it, I'm not even sure why. I just decided to do that. But it's not like I'm your equal. I've never been your equal. I know that, but it still hurts." She closed her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

Kahoru stared at Aiko, her face uncertain. She'd definitely made a miscalculation somewhere.

Yurino tapped her older sister's shoulder. "This is the part where you hug her."

Kahoru glanced uncertainly at Yurino before awkwardly putting her hands around Aiko's shoulders. "You're right, I've been unfair."

Aiko hugged Kahoru tightly, pressing her head into Kahoru's shoulder. "God, you're useless. You're the smartest girl in the world but you're still useless. Why did it have to be you? Why did I end up this way with you?"

Kahoru's cheeks flushed. Aiko was surprisingly warm, and her arms were gripping the older girl quite tightly. That was problematic. Kahoru knew she was awful at situations like this. Trying to ignore the sudden warmth, she searched blankly for words. Normally the script was easy but right now it wasn't coming, and that was scaring her. "I don't understand, but I need you. I definitely need you. This is the sort of situation where you could get so angry you'd cut all ties with me, and I would definitely regret that. I'm sure of it."

"What you need is Lotus Garden," Aiko said. She gritted her teeth. "Anyone'd be fine as long as they were lonely and strong, right?"

"No. That's not true," Kahoru said. "I was like that once, I'll admit it, but that was before. I can't put it into words very well, but you're not just a weapon to me. Earlier, when I was against Oriko, I made some mistakes and lost control of the situation. That made it hard to think. I couldn't be myself. But when you came back, I could clear my head again. Even at the last, when I was facing certain doom, I could keep calm and think straight. I'm very sure that's because you were there with me."

"You're just saying that," Aiko said. "You always just say things and laugh. It pisses me off, since you never mean them."

"No, I'm not doing that. I'm not laughing," Kahoru said, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I really mean it. I don't know how to say it, exactly, but you're like Yurino. I need people watching me if I want to be me."

Aiko snorted. "What the hell is that?"

Kahoru paused for a moment, searching for words. "I like to show off in front of you and act proud," she said eventually. "I've always been that way. But I can do that because you're there with me. I couldn't do that without you. Today I screwed up, I'll admit it, I got too clever and tried to juggle too many things and got burned. You saved me. I'm grateful for that. I'm glad you've been with me up until now, and I still need you."

"You need a lot of people," Aiko said. "You even need Homura, right?"

"I need Homura for a plan," Kahoru said. "But I need you as a person." She closed her eyes. If she said it out loud, she had to acknowledge it was true. "Listen, I think big. I'm a little crazy. I've met a lot of magical girls, but the only people who really understand me are Yurino and you. Without you two believing in me, I wouldn't be able to do anything at all."

Aiko's fingers dug into the back of Kahoru's blouse. "You'd better not be lying to me."

"I'm not lying. Trust me." Kahoru breathed out. The warmth wasn't going away. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch, a constant source of anxiety in her stomach. Nervousness. She thought that was something she only felt in battle, or when she was executing a major plan.

"I'll believe you," Aiko said. "But I want you to tell me everything. No more secrets."

"I'll do it," Kahoru said, surprising herself with her own decisiveness. "I'll tell you everything. You may not like it, though. I'm inclined to suspect you might hate me, since I'm planning to do some morally bankrupt things."

"I worked out you were that kind of person long ago," Aiko said. "That's why this sucks."

Kahoru wondered if she could let go of Aiko yet. Perhaps the moment had passed. But despite herself, she didn't let go. It would be best not to take risks right now, right? Better to wait and see, probably. "Aiko, do you believe the ends justify the means?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Aiko said. "I guess so. If I didn't, I wouldn't have gone after Homura to save you."

Kahoru opened her eyes, holding Aiko tightly while she looked up at the night sky. Now she was close to the edge of the city, she could see the stars. "I believe the ends justify the means. I believe I can become god. I believe I can save everyone from suffering. It sounds insane, but that's something I now believe from the bottom of my heart. Normal people would call that delusion, but I can see the methods required and envision the result. It's not for me to say if I'm a genius or a maniac. That will be determined by the outcome of events."

Aiko lifted her head, looking up at Kahoru's face. "You're definitely crazy."

"If I fail, I'm crazy. If I succeed, I'm a genius." Kahoru smiled at the heavens. "That's what human history is." She lowered her head, meeting Aiko's gaze. "But I can't do it without you. I can't do it without sin, either. There's no righteous path to reach this end. So we'll talk, and you'll judge me. If you believe I'm right, we'll do this together. If you think I'm wrong, we'll stop now."

Aiko shook her head slightly. She was still so much shorter than Kahoru. It was hard not to be conscious of that at times like this. "I can't judge you. If I could, I'd have stopped you the way Mami stopped Homura."

"Why?" Kahoru asked, blinking. "Why can't you judge me, I mean. I can understand why you might want to do so."

"Because," Aiko said. She bit her lip, her cheeks burning. "That's just how it is, okay?"

Kahoru frowned at the younger girl, then shrugged. "Well, either way, I'll outline my plans and you can consider them. And while this will come across as bribery, if I succeed, I'll try and return Nami to you. It's the least I can do."

Aiko snorted. "You're useless. Just what'll happen to you, if you succeed?"

"I'll become god," Kahoru said. "But I won't exactly exist in this world. If I want to eliminate myself as an existence before I destroy everything, it's necessary for me to imitate that girl to an extent, since in a strange way she was a genius. Everyone will forget Kahoru Hoshino. I've accepted that already."

Aiko stared at Kahoru in frustration. "Do you think that'll make me and Yurino happy, you idiot?"

"You'll forget me, so it won't be a source of unhappiness for you," Kahoru said reasonably. "I'm more concerned about the improvements I can make to the world at large, but waking Nami is the sort of minor favour I could conceivably take care of."

Aiko stepped back, turning away from Kahoru. "I hate you so much, y'know. You can't see the trees for the wood. But I know you can't help it."

Kahoru rubbed the back of her head. Aiko's actions were very hard to follow or understand. They were keeping her off balance, and it was getting worrying. "That's 'you can't see the wood for the trees.'"

"I said it that way for a reason." Aiko breathed out and slapped her cheeks with both hands, taking a moment to calm down. "Well, forget me. What about you, Yurino? You're pretty much being taken for granted, right?"

"I believe in my sister," Yurino said simply. "I'll follow her until the end."

"You're fine with her doing bad things and then disappearing?" Aiko asked.

"I trust her vision. I think she can create a beautiful world," Yurino said. "If she has to smash a few eggs in the process, well, I don't mind. I'll help her if she needs help with that. And I can't say I'm happy with her disappearing, but it's what she wants to do, so it can't be helped. She always gets her way in the end anyway, however much I argue."

"That's an unfair remark," Kahoru said. "I resent it." She breathed out. Things were returning to something approaching normal, which was a weight off her mind. "In any case, shall we go?" She checked her watch. "Or, well, never mind. We've missed the last train."

Aiko groaned. "Just what do we do now? If we stay in Mitakihara, they'll lynch us."

Kahoru bit her lip. "Give me a minute. I'll think of something."

Aiko glanced at Kahoru, frowning. "Okay."

Yurino touched Aiko's shoulder as Kahoru began to pace up and down the pavement. "Thank you."

"For what?" Aiko asked. She looked away, her cheeks flushed. Breaking down in front of Kahoru was one thing, but the fact she'd been in front of Yurino was embarrassing. She was older, after all.

"For staying with Kahoru. She doesn't have anyone else like you," Yurino said. "Not in Kyoto, or anywhere else. I know that."

"Of course. Only a complete moron would put up with someone as overbearing and manipulative and oblivious as her," Aiko said. "I'm only here because I can't help it."

"That's going too far," Yurino said, scowling.

Aiko laughed at Yurino's expression. "Maybe. I get it, though. She's brilliant, brighter than anyone, like a shooting star." She closed her eyes. "I think. I don't know if that's good or bad or whether it's just me. But it's how I feel."

"No, I agree," Yurino said. "It's not just you."

"You're an odd sister," Aiko said.

Yurino giggled. "I get that a lot, you know."

Aiko looked up at the sky. The stars were bright and distant.

In the quiet, empty space of Mami's flat, Kyouko sipped her tea by the coffee table and and frowned. None of them had much to say. "Still, it's good Hitomi made it out," she said eventually. "I hope she escaped cleanly before everything went to hell."

"I agree," Mami said tiredly.

"Her healing magic was surprising, though. You sure she healed everything, Homura?" Kyouko asked. She blinked when no reply came. "Homura?"

Homura was lying back on the floor with her hands behind her head. Her chest moved slightly as she breathed.

Kyouko sighed. "That's not resting your head, that's sleeping. Hey, Mami, mind if I borrow your spare room? I'd better tuck her up before she catches a cold."

"Go ahead," Mami said. She stared into her tea.

Kyouko put her cup down and stood, stretching her arms. "Honestly, she's a lot of work." She picked up Homura bodily, carrying the black-haired girl bridal-style towards the bedroom. "In the end, she always seems to end up like this. She tries too hard." She nudged the bedroom door open with her foot and stepped inside, gently placing Homura on top of the bed. The black-haired girl was still deep asleep. In the end, she'd been that exhausted. Kyouko rubbed her eyes, fighting the urge to find somewhere to lie down herself. It had been a long day, to say the least.

Mami watched Kyouko out of the corner of her eye as the red-haired girl returned to the lounge. "You can go to bed, you know. I'm okay."

"I'll wait," Kyouko said. She sat down opposite Mami, yawning. "It's fun to stay up late from time to time, you know?"

"I'd sleep if I thought I could," Mami said. She sighed. "We won, didn't we? We defeated the demon prince. But it all feels so hollow."

"Well, magical girls are like this," Kyouko said. She shrugged. "We're all desperate. We don't have much, we're doomed to fight and die, we cling onto the things that are precious to us and do crazy things to make our lives a little better. It's pretty sad things ended up this way, but we're pathetic people to begin with. I am, anyway."

Mami closed her eyes. "I wonder if stopping Homura was the right thing to do, after all. At the time I was so sure, but now I'm doubting myself."

"Who knows?" Kyouko said. She picked up her slice of chocolate cake with her right hand, taking an enormous bite out of the cake and chewing greedily. She swallowed then glanced at Mami. "There's no one to tell us what's right or wrong. There never has been. Magical girls have no society. All we can do is do our own thing until the end, right?"

"I know, but I find that hard." Mami smiled wanly. "It seems to come easily to others. You, Homura, even Aiko or Kahoru. You all just act based on your own beliefs without any hesitation. I can't do that."

"It's hard to be right. I think you're a better person than I am." Kyouko paused for a few seconds to finish her chocolate cake. "Well, Kahoru's nuts, but aside from her, the rest of us just fight for the people we care about, I guess. That sounds good, but I think it's actually pretty shallow. We can't think of what would be best for everyone, just what's best for us. You're different, though."

"I don't think so. I'm beginning to suspect I try and take the moral high ground for my own satisfaction," Mami said. She looked away. "It's just a form of words I like to repeat, that we should all try to understand each other. In the end, it's just stupid. It's just pointless. We can't understand each other. We just keep hurting each other. And when I'm confronted by that, I can't do anything at all."

Kyouko glanced at Mami. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Well, I can't say anything. You have to work this one out for yourself, right?"

"You're right." Mami glanced at Kyouko. "I'm always amazed how tough you are. You don't seem fazed by this at all."

"I'm just acting cool. It's a bad habit." Kyouko rubbed the back of her head, smiling wanly. "I'm honestly upset I got screwed over by Chiaki. It felt like we were getting on okay. I thought she was a good person, as well. But I guess I was being naïve."

Mami nodded. "This is what frustrates me. You feel like you're getting to know someone, but in the end, it's like you don't know them at all. Even Homura. It's not the same as the others, of course. But she was scary at the end there."

Kyouko nodded. "Well, she started talking about Madoka, right? It can't be helped." She sighed. "No matter what, I guess we're second to Madoka for Homura."

"Perhaps. In the end, I couldn't stop her myself," Mami said. She closed her eyes. That was a depressing thought. "You could stop her, though. I'm glad you did that."

"It was over by then anyway," Kyouko said. "I just helped her accept the inevitable." She leaned forwards, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes. "She really is hard to take care of, you know."

Mami frowned. "If you're the one taking care of her, who takes care of you?"

Kyouko didn't reply.

Mami finished her tea with a sombre expression. Seeing Kyouko like that was proof enough she couldn't sulk forever. Trying to be the reliable older sister was painful and it never worked, but she had to try. "Let's go to bed, shall we? We do have school tomorrow."

Kyouko snorted. "Like we're going to school tomorrow."

"We should go to school tomorrow," Mami said. "Life goes on, doesn't it?"

Kyouko sighed. "I'm tired, so I'll sleep. Tomorrow, I'll see how I feel."

Mami nodded. "Good night, Kyouko."

"Good night."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You and I**

Homura sat up in bed, clutching her head. Her clothes were crumpled and her whole body ached. Light was struggling to pour through the thin white curtains above her. She gathered herself in a clean, empty room she barely knew. She remembered, they'd gone back to Mami's house, just in case. After that, they'd made insipid conversation before she had laid back to rest. She could barely remember such trivial details amidst the swarm of recollection assailing her and oppressing her. In the cold light of day, with a tired body and a tired mind, everything they'd done yesterday struck her as a depressing waste of time.

At length she got out of bed and headed for the lounge. She nearly tripped over Kyouko sleeping on the floor, swathed awkwardly in spare blankets. Homura glanced at the red-haired girl for a moment, lost in thought. Then she turned away and sat down on the floor by the window. She didn't want to do anything. She was no stranger to hardship but right now she just felt lost. It was hard to see what she should do next. She gently teased back the curtain, staring outside idly. In the end, nothing had changed for the outside world. Mitakihara had escaped a slow, painful death. In that sense, they had won. But even if nothing had changed for the outside world, everything had changed for her. No, Mami and Kyouko were probably the same in that respect. Nothing was clear, everything was uncertain.

Homura closed her eyes. It wasn't just a problem of their enemies. She was struggling to think about the things she needed to think about, the prince's remnants and Kahoru's plans and what they should do from now on. Her memories of the Lotus Garden- her memories of Madoka. That was almost all she could think about. She leaned against the cold glass of the window, her cheeks flush with blood. She'd never been the type to think her own feelings through. Ever since she made her wish, she'd simply grasped her desire to protect Madoka and charged forwards no matter the obstacles. But she'd never looked at why that was the case. Why she'd fought so hard then and why she yearned for Madoka now. Perhaps she'd been afraid to confront those feelings. Now she couldn't run away. She couldn't deny her own dream or what she'd said to Madoka. But even if she admitted she saw Madoka as more than a friend, there was nothing. Nothing to be said, nothing to do. They were still separated. Even if she'd changed, or her understanding of herself had changed, the world remained the same as before.

Homura sighed. That was unfair, but the world had never been fair to her.

Kyouko rolled over, her eyes flickering as she stumbled towards waking. She pulled the blankets tighter around her shoulders, squinting at Homura's back. "Morning."

Homura sat up, letting the curtain fall back and looking away in embarrassment. "Good morning."

"Man, I'm beat," Kyouko mumbled. She rolled over again, putting her hands behind her head and yawning. "We going to school today?"

"I don't know," Homura said, blinking. It didn't seem like a priority.

"I'm fine with not going, but Mami said we should," Kyouko said. "Thought I'd ask what you think."

"I don't really mind either way," Homura said.

"I see. Well, whatever." Kyouko sat up, stretching. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Man, this hurts."

"You should have slept in a bed," Homura said.

"Where? Mami only has two beds and like hell I was going back home that late," Kyouko said.

"I suppose so," Homura said.

"So it was sleeping with one of you two or the floor," Kyouko said. "I went with the floor." She staggered to her feet, yawning again. "Mami up yet?"

"Not that I've seen," Homura said.

"I see. Well, whatever. If she sleeps in that'll be a vote for skipping school," Kyouko said. She sat down on one of the chairs by the coffee table.

"I suppose so." Homura sat on one of the chairs as well, vaguely embarrassed. There were so many things she wanted to say but she wasn't sure she could say them, even to Kyouko.

Kyouko stared back at Homura, momentarily without words. Half-formed questions crowded her mind but she couldn't quite give them form. Hating the awkward silence, she scrambled for something, anything to say. "So, what are we gonna do from now on? We gotta go after Chiaki at some point, right?"

Homura frowned. "I'm not sure. I haven't really given it much thought."

"I see. Well, that makes sense, I guess," Kyouko said. "Yesterday was a big and messy battle."

"To say the least," Homura said. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to concentrate. "Chiaki has Oriko, and Oriko has prescience. I'm not convinced we can catch them easily."

"Guess so," Kyouko said. This was all safe if boring ground. "But they have homes and so on. I know where Chiaki's territory is, and I'm pretty sure we could look up the name Mikuni online and get a usable result."

Homura shrugged. "Yes, but I'm not sure that'll result in us cornering them. These next few weeks they'll be on their guard. On top of that, I'm almost certain Kahoru will move against them. She has her knowledge magic, so she can match Oriko."

"That might be a chance for us," Kyouko said. "You want to do something about Kahoru, right?"

"I do, but it's not going to be easy," Homura said. She rubbed her forehead. Strategy, strategy she could deal with. "We don't have knowledge magic like they do. Mami won't follow me on this, either. We could try and team up with Oriko again, but Kahoru will have the same options as before. I don't know if Ritsuko's alive or dead, either. If we aim for such a battle, it could go badly wrong."

"I see," Kyouko said. She frowned. "But would you kill Kahoru if you had the chance?"

Homura hesitated, then looked away, shrugging awkwardly. "She's Madoka's enemy, and she's shown enough hostile intent to us to justify it. If I have to do it, I'll do it."

"How can you tell if you have to do it?" Kyouko asked.

Homura frowned. "I don't know. I don't know what she's thinking or what she intends to do. Even if she says she wants to become god, I can't see how that's possible. Not in this world."

"Then leave her be and let her fail," Kyouko said.

"That would be logical," Homura admitted. But she said that more than she felt it. Madoka had spoken as if Kahoru could succeed. "In any case, it's not impossible to think she can use her records to read the intentions of others. So even if I want to move against her, I may only be falling into a trap. Her wish magic really is monstrous in that sense."

"It's pretty cool, yeah," Kyouko said. She smiled despite herself. This was the Homura she knew, for better or for worse. Picking over a situation and growing anxious about various possibilities. That suited her far more than gloomy silence.

"Ritsuko aside, Kahoru herself is strong, and Aiko's Lotus Garden is extremely dangerous as well. No, perhaps I should say Aiko is a dangerous person." Homura stood and walked towards the window again, recalling last night's battles scene by scene.

"Why do you say that?" Kyouko asked. "She's just Kahoru's lackey, right? Though when I think about it, she's pretty damn motivated for a lackey."

Homura opened the curtains, letting light flood into the room. She frowned at her own reflection in the window. "She has genuine conviction. She was covered in wounds but she accepted the prospect of her death without any hesitation, just for the sake of defending Kahoru. In a sense, she reminds me of how I used to be. No, perhaps how I am, even now."

"I see," Kyouko said. "When you put it that way, I guess I can see it. But I think we're all like that. Just holding on to whatever we have, and hurting whoever we have to in the process."

"Perhaps," Homura said. She frowned. "What about you? Why were you planning to fight by my side?"

Kyouko watched Homura from behind. "Well, it's pretty much like I just said. I'm fond of you, and I didn't want you to die. So I decided to fight to protect you from your own recklessness."

Homura blinked at that answer. "Thank you."

"I don't need thanks. I'm doing it because I want to do it," Kyouko said. She turned her head away. "You didn't save Madoka because you wanted to be thanked by her, right?"

"That's true," Homura said.

"Look, we're all the same. You, me, Aiko, Chiaki, even Oriko and Kirika, we're probably all the same in that sense. We're fighting for something in a selfish sort of way, that's all." Kyouko closed her eyes. "Maybe that always ends up like last night, in the end."

Homura frowned. "Perhaps you're right about that. But Kahoru is different."

"Yeah, she is," Kyouko said. "She's weird. I don't get it."

"We don't need to understand her," Homura said. "We just have to stop her, one way or another."

"I guess." Kyouko paused for a moment, her expression anxious. "If it came to it, would you fight for me?"

Homura blinked. "We're friends and allies, right? I'll always defend you."

"That's not what I mean. I don't mean self-defence," Kyouko said. "I mean something like last night. If I did something reckless because of my own beliefs, what would you do? Help me? Stop me?"

Homura frowned, glancing at Kyouko. "I don't know. I'm not sure I can answer that in advance. I'd just react to the circumstances at the time."

"That's a sensible answer." Kyouko stood, closing her eyes and slapping her cheeks. "I'm going to fix breakfast. I'll be back in a bit."

"Do you need help?" Homura asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Kyouko left the lounge with a frown playing about her face. She retreated to the kitchen, which was as clean as spare as the rest of Mami's flat. She knew it well enough. Mami had settled habits, so she could more or less count on the same food being in the fridge, as well. Kyouko concentrated on cooking, gritting her teeth slightly. She felt agitated, which wasn't like her. Normally she had the poise to take things as they came, since she'd experienced the worst the world had to offer long ago. It wasn't like her, to get worked up over trivial things. But right now, she couldn't help herself.

Kyouko had Homura worked out. Homura was clever and cold and far more emotional than she wanted to admit. Homura was sentimental and anxious and tried to be good even though she found it hard. Homura was ruthless whenever she perceived a threat to those she cared about. Above all, she cared about Madoka. Madoka was a person she loved and an ideal she protected. Whether she was real was almost besides the point. To Homura, Madoka was more real than anyone else. Kyouko had worked out all those things long ago. She'd been proud since she'd chanced into understanding a strange and awkward girl, and she'd come to like that strange girl despite her flaws. But something had changed at some point. Before, she'd found Homura's obsession with Madoka endearing, a charming quirk that proved Homura's coldness was just a way of hiding her passion. Now it was painful, somehow. It was frustrating. And that was stupid. Worrying about something so trivial was stupid, after everything she'd been through, after all the battles she'd fought in her time.

But she couldn't help it, and she didn't know why.

In the end, Mami stumbled out of bed just in time, and they went to school out of habit rather than anything else. Kyouko struggled her way through the day as always, but for once Homura did just as badly. She barely listened and stumbled through the questions she was asked, which tripped up their teachers, who were used to Homura the honour student. The class was just as surprised, which amused Kyouko. No one there understood anything. They were nice girls for the most part, but that was all. There was no way they could have understood Homura and her hardships.

Homura left the class-room as soon as possible once school ended. Kyouko headed after her than paused by the door, glancing back at Hitomi. "Hey, you want to tag along with us? Or you busy?"

"I have a prior appointment," Hitomi said, walking towards the door. "I'm sorry. Another time."

"Fair enough. Have fun." Kyouko blinked, catching Hitomi's arm as the green-haired girl walked past her. "Hey, what's with your hand?"

"Just a small injury. I'm keeping it bound until it heals." Hitomi's ring hand was swathed in white bandages. She slid it behind her bag, smiling calmly. _Kyousuke __was __pressing__ me__ about __who __the __ring__ was __from, __so__ I'm __keeping __it __hidden__ for__ now._

"I see. Well, look after yourself. Later." Kyouko ran after Homura, throwing her bag over her shoulder. _I__ guess__ you__ have __it__ as __tough __as __anyone. __Having __a __boyfriend __and__ being__ a__ magical__ girl__ can't__ be __easy._

_It__ isn't __easy,_ Hitomi said. _But __we __all__ have __our__ problems,__ and__ we __all__ try__ to __deal __with __them._

_You're__ getting __it__ now.__ That's__ right. __You__ never__ were__ special __in__ that __sense._ Kyouko frowned. _Neither __was __I._"Hey, Homura. Slow down!"

"Ah, sorry." Homura stopped, glancing back at Kyouko. "I assumed you were right behind me."

"I was talking to Hitomi," Kyouko said. She slowed as she caught up with the black-haired girl. "We still gotta look after her, you know. Even if she's stubborn."

"She's grown as a magical girl," Homura observed. "And I think she wants to be left alone."

"If she thinks that, she's wrong," Kyouko said. "Nothing good comes of being alone." She slid her left hand into a pocket of her school jacket, walking towards the stairs. "Even if dealing with the rest of us is a pain in the ass from time to time, she has to do it."

"If you insist," Homura said tiredly.

Kyouko glanced back at Homura as they headed down the stairs. "You okay? You haven't been yourself today."

"I've been better," Homura said. "Given yesterday, it's to be expected, right?"

"I wonder. You're pretty stoic, so I wasn't expecting that to show in your actions," Kyouko said. "But whatever. We all have bad days."

"I just have a lot to think about," Homura said.

"Don't we all," Kyouko said, a little too forcefully. She caught herself with a frown. "Anyway, forget Kahoru and all that. Let's just take it easy for a few days."

"It's not Kahoru I'm thinking about," Homura said. "But never mind."

Kyouko glanced at Homura and sighed. "Well, whatever. Nothing ever comes of worrying."

Mami met them at the gates as usual. She smiled faintly, her eyes tired. "Good afternoon."

Homura simply nodded stiffly.

"So, what's the plan?" Kyouko asked. "There are some left-over demons, right? But they don't seem to be doing anything much right now."

"We'll fight them when they attack," Homura said. "Right now it'd be more trouble than it would be worth to find them."

"Guess so," Kyouko said. "So, what's the plan?"

An awkward silence followed. Mami glanced between the two younger girls and shrugged. "I may head home, unless we have something pressing to do. I feel like a rest after yesterday."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Kyouko said. "Not right now. Bye."

"Goodbye." Mami waved and turned, walking away.

Kyouko sighed. She didn't like this, this creeping feeling of unease. "What about us? Heading back?"

"I suppose so," Homura said.

Kyouko gritted her teeth in frustration, then turned and grasped Homura's wrist. "Let's go somewhere."

Homura blinked. "Where?"

"Anywhere's fine. Anywhere's better than sitting around sulking at home," Kyouko said. She forced a smile. "We promised we'd go do something fun together, right? There's no time like the present."

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood," Homura said.

"You're never in the mood. I've done this before, right?" Kyouko said. "I'll cheer you up."

Homura smiled. "If you insist."

Kyouko smirked, tightening her grip on Homura's wrist. "Then let's go."

Just like before, they pretended to be normal people, wandering from place to place in the shopping district before reaching the cinema. Kyouko scrutinised the movie posters with a sceptical eye. There was nothing that really interested her, but this wasn't really about the film to begin with. "So, what sort of film do you like?"

Homura frowned. "I'm not sure. I've never been to the cinema before."

Kyouko blinked. "I see. Not even with your parents, when you were a kid?"

"My parents never had time for things like that," Homura said.

"Yeah. Well, I only went one or twice with mine, I guess," Kyouko said. "Only on special occasions, when we had the money spare. I went more when I was older to kill time."

"I see," Homura said. "Well, what would you recommend?"

"I like action films, but that's just me," Kyouko said. "Romance films are supposed to be for girls our age, I guess, but I don't get on with them."

"Action is fine," Homura said. "You can choose. I don't really mind."

Kyouko sighed. "Sure." She didn't know whether Homura's heart was in it or not.

But Homura enjoyed the movie, as far as Kyouko could tell. She complained about the short-comings and inaccuracies of the film's use of firearms for an extended period of time while they searched for a suitable restaurant outside. Kyouko humoured her with a smile. Anything was better than gloom. In the end, they grabbed some fast food and headed for the park as darkness began to fall. As they settled down to eat on a park bench, Homura glanced at Kyouko. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kyouko said. She sighed. "Honestly, it sucks to see you moping around. It's important to have some fun from time to time."

"I've had a lot to think about." Homura bit into her burger, chewing slowly. She swallowed and frowned. "Can I talk about something personal?"

"Any time," Kyouko said. "We're close, right?"

Homura nodded. "But it's hard to talk about, even with you. Yesterday, I told you about Aiko's Lotus Garden, right?"

Kyouko nodded.

"But I didn't tell anyone what I saw there." Homura looked away, her nerve failing her.

"You don't have to. It was Madoka, right?" Kyouko closed her eyes. "It's obvious, if it's something like a dream."

"Yes, but in the dream, we were more than friends," Homura said. She breathed out raggedly. "I kissed her."

"Well, yeah." Kyouko shrugged. "I think you gave everyone the impression you were sort of in love with her last night."

Homura blinked. "Really?"

Kyouko snorted. "You said you fought because you loved her and all that, right? It doesn't get much more blatant than that."

Homura blushed. "That was something I said in the moment. But there are various kinds of love, right?"

"Yeah, but it's about the strength of your feelings," Kyouko said. She sighed, looking away. "It's not something that surprises me or offends me. Whether you wanted to kiss her or not, you still loved her so much."

Homura nodded. "I loved her. I wanted to be with her. I have to acknowledge that now. But it's painful, since that's just a dream. We're separated, then and now. Just thinking about that is depressing." She bit her lip. "I thought I'd come to terms with it, but it's painful. That dream was such a happy dream."

"It was a dream," Kyouko said, more harshly than she intended. "Sorry. Look, I know it can't be easy for you. But it's never been easy for any of us. It's not like you to be depressed about these things."

"I know." Homura sighed, taking another bite out of her burger. "It's confusing for me," she said eventually. "Why was I fighting for so long? When I realise why, I feel so selfish and so stupid. I wasted so much time with her because I was too stubborn and too tired to do anything but fight by myself."

"So what's changed?" Kyouko asked. "Yesterday, you were almost ready to die to kill Kahoru. Even if it meant making Mami your enemy. So aren't you still fighting by yourself?"

Homura blinked, staring at Kyouko. Those words snapped her out of her own hazy recollections. "That was just a calculated risk. Kahoru was our enemy. Mami may have strange ideals, but I disagreed with them. You're the same, aren't you? You promised to fight with me."

"I didn't say that then because of Kahoru," Kyouko said. She turned, meeting Homura's gaze without flinching. "I said that because it was you. But you were fighting for Madoka's sake then. You said as much yourself."

"Is that wrong?" Homura snapped.

"It's not wrong. It's fine. But just what are we to you?" Kyouko asked. She ran a hand through her hair, gritting her teeth in frustration. "If you love Madoka and want to protect her, well, I don't mind that. But you should show us some consideration as well."

"Why am I the bad guy here?" Homura said. "Mami was the one who undermined our cooperation even though we had a common enemy! It would have been more prudent if she'd said nothing."

"Why should she have to do that for your sake?" Kyouko demanded.

"It's not for my sake," Homura said.

"No, it's for Madoka's sake. We don't know Madoka, though." Kyouko breathed out, her cheeks flushed. She was angry but she knew she shouldn't be angry. That just made it worse. "Listen, I'm just saying you need to talk to us, okay? Yesterday we were all stressed and flustered and angry, since everyone was stabbing us in the back. But if Mami feels so strongly about something she turns on us to stop us, we shouldn't continue. I'm feeling guilty about that as well."

"You just said she shouldn't yield for my sake," Homura said. "Why should I have to yield myself?"

"Because you were trying to kill someone," Kyouko said. "If in doubt, don't kill someone! That's common sense!"

"So we just turn a blind eye to the enemies who are planning to destroy us?" Homura said. "That's absurd."

"We don't know that's their plan," Kyouko said. "All we know for sure is that Kahoru wants to go after Madoka, and you might end up killing her. That's all."

"That's enough," Homura said, her eyes hard. "I will protect Madoka."

"I know. I'm not your enemy, you know," Kyouko said. She gritted her teeth. "I just want you to look after yourself. When you pick fights like that, you hurt Mami and you hurt me and you hurt yourself. And that would have been a risky battle to fight."

"I'm willing to take risks, as are you," Homura said. "That's the nature of being a magical girl."

"I can do it, but it's never something to be proud of," Kyouko said. "Aren't you the sort who plans out every battle?"

"Why do we have to talk about this?" Homura said. She glared at Kyouko, her eyes bright. "I was talking about something completely different."

"It's not different." Kyouko stared back, trying to reign in her anger. She knew she was being unfair. But she couldn't help it. Homura wasn't being fair either. "It's about Madoka. It always is, with you."

"What's the problem with that?" Homura demanded.

"It's not a problem," Kyouko said. "I can't change how you feel, and I've always been glad you can care so much about someone. But it's awkward for me." She sighed. "If you want to talk about Madoka, I'll listen to you. But does that have to be now? I didn't come here to talk about her."

"Why does it bother you?" Homura asked. "You've never cared before now, so why did you snap at me just now?" She scowled. "It wasn't an easy thing for me to say, you know."

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "I know. I know that. I'm glad you trust me, but I'm jealous."

Homura blinked in surprise. "Jealous?"

"I'm jealous of her, since you care so much about her," Kyouko said. She was blushing, she knew. That pissed her off for some reason. She'd never been a coward. She could be honest. "I like you, so it's not always easy for me to hear about her."

Homura searched for words and found none.

Kyouko sighed, looking away. "I'm not gonna apologise for that. But I should have said something before. I know it's unfair of me to get angry without warning you."

Homura frowned. "I'll be more careful next time."

Kyouko wolfed down the rest of her food to cover the awkward silence. Then she balled up the waste paper that remained and threw it one-handed into the bin. "Let's go home."

Homura nodded silently.

They walked back through the quiet dark town, Kyouko staying several paces ahead and Homura trailing behind. Kyouko scowled to herself as she fought to keep her emotions in check. She was used to things going against her. That was nothing new. She could bear with that without complaining.

Homura watched her from behind, trying to organise her own thoughts. She'd never really been able to understand people. She knew she was bad at that. But if she thought about it, she could find examples. There had been times when Madoka had spoken about other people in the warmest terms, since Madoka was a kind girl. Mostly Sayaka. That had made her uncomfortable. She wanted to say that. She wanted to try and convey the idea she understood, but she couldn't find the words. Staying silent wasn't good enough, though. She hated this uneasy feeling, and she didn't know what would happen if she didn't say anything here. But she didn't know what she wanted to say, either. Torn between those two things, she couldn't say a word.

In an eternity for Kyouko and no time at all for Homura, they reached Homura's house. Kyouko pulled her key from the pocket of her school uniform, opening the door.

Homura stepped forwards impulsively as Kyouko entered, grasping a crease on the red-haired girl's jacket. "It was fun. Today, I mean. Watching the film was fun."

Kyouko froze. "You can be cruel from time to time, you know." She breathed out, trying to calm herself down. "But thanks. I had fun as well."

Homura blinked as Kyouko pulled away, limply following the red-haired girl inside. "I'll reflect on what you said. I have so much to think about right now, so I'm not sure what to make of it all. But I will think about it."

"Don't worry. It's fine." Kyouko turned to face Homura, forcing a smile. "Let's just put this down to stress and forget it."

Homura nodded uncertainly. "If you think that's for the best."

"Yeah. I'm honestly a little embarrassed." Kyouko turned away, kicking off her shoes. "It's good that you understand yourself a little better. Pity you can't kiss her and all that. If she was anywhere to be found, I'd tell you to go ask her out right now."

Homura closed the door behind them and neatly took off her own shoes. "Don't you think it's strange? The fact I love a girl?"

"Not really. Works for Oriko and Kirika, right?" Kyouko shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and sleep. I'm still fatigued after yesterday, I guess."

"Good night," Homura said.

"Night." Kyouko stepped into the lounge and walked through it. The silver pendulum swung overhead, dissecting time.

Homura watched Kyouko's retreating back in impotent silence.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Living with Pride**

Mami walked through the crowded streets of Mitakihara with no particular destination in mind. She felt alone, but that feeling was somehow comforting. Being around Homura was a little difficult right now, and those two girls had their own problems to worry about. As the older girl, if she was going to mope, she at least didn't want them to see.

She reached the bridge by the river, then blinked as she recognised Hitomi. The green-haired girl was standing by the edge of the bridge and staring out into the cold, flowing water. Mami approached her slowly. "Good afternoon."

Hitomi turned to face Mami, frowning. "Good afternoon."

"How are you feeling?" Mami asked. She glanced at the bandage around Hitomi's hand. "Are you injured? Let me use my healing magic. Or actually, can't you use your own healing magic to treat an injury like that?"

"This isn't an injury," Hitomi said. "It's a way of hiding my ring from others."

"I see. I can see how the ring might attract comment, especially since you have a boyfriend," Mami said. She smiled wanly. "How is he? You're not meeting him today?"

"There's no need to see a lover every day," Hitomi said. She looked out over the river again, her expression blank.

"If you say so," Mami said, surprised by those words. She stepped forwards, looking out over the river herself. "Just as long as you're okay. Yesterday was a terrible battle. I'm exhausted myself, and I'm somewhat used to this world. I imagine it must be worse for you."

"I am fine," Hitomi said. "I don't dwell on what has already happened. Before asking after me, you should think of yourself."

"Perhaps." Mami sighed. "I should be used to this by now. Just how miserable this world is."

"Yes, you should be used to it," Hitomi said.

Mami laughed. "That was very direct."

"No one will save you in this world," Hitomi said. "You must have the will to live no matter the actions of others. If not, you won't survive."

"You've changed," Mami said. "You were more innocent before, weren't you? Though you picked fights with us."

"We've fought enough these past few days," Hitomi said. "It's hard not to change in the face of battle."

Mami nodded. "But this is what I've been worrying about, you know. Is just surviving for the sake of surviving meaningful? Is my life meaningful, in the end?"

"I can't answer that," Hitomi said.

"I know. I'm just thinking out loud," Mami said. She sighed. "Ideally, I'd want us to live in a proud way. Living by helping each other rather than hurting each other. But it never ends up that way. I'm always betrayed."

"No one agreed with your ideals," Hitomi said. "If it bothers you, you can only use force to coerce others into going along with them. Everyone else has their own ideals, or desires. As stupid and petty as those things may be, they have the necessary conviction to translate them into action. If you can't do the same thing, give up on holding ideals."

"If I use force, my ideals become meaningless," Mami said. "And they should be common sense, or basic human dignity. It would be easier to live without them, but I can't believe that would make me happy."

Hitomi paused for a moment, frowning. "So let me ask you, how much do you really know about the lives of magical girls?"

Mami blinked in surprise at that question. "Well, I've lived in this world a long time."

"Here in Mitakihara?" Hitomi said. "You three are powerful, but you live in a small pond, don't you? What do you know of the wider world?"

"Well, nothing much," Mami said. "There's never been cause for it. Magical girls are territorial, so you can't exactly just wander around."

"If you didn't hunt on their territory, they would have no reason to fight you," Hitomi said.

"I wonder if it would be that simple," Mami said. She glanced at Hitomi. "You haven't experienced this, you know, since we're somewhat lax at Mitakihara. But many magical girls are extremely territorial. I've had to fight off plenty of people who sought to seize my territory in my time. If we were like them, we'd have driven you out of the city and forced you to hunt elsewhere."

"It you all were like them, Homura would drive you and Kyouko out and control this territory alone," Hitomi said.

Mami frowned. "Perhaps."

"I don't know what you're searching for, or how you should live," Hitomi said. "But you won't find an answer by living the same way day after day. If you want to reach a conclusion, go on a journey and see how other magical girls live."

"That's a strange suggestion," Mami said. "It sounds like you've put some thought into this. Do you want to go on a journey, Hitomi?"

"I have ties that keep me here," Hitomi said. "But you do not."

"That's true," Mami admitted. She frowned. A journey? It was a very strange idea. "But even I have school, you know."

"Is school important?" Hitomi asked. "Is there anything there worth bothering with?"

Mami frowned. No, she supposed not. If she had to die before becoming an adult, not at all. But she felt like giving up on that routine would mean losing something precious to her.

Hitomi spoke again to break the lengthening silence. "If you want to understand people like Aiko and Kahoru, you need that much resolve. They betrayed you, but they also left their homes for several days to fight here."

"I suppose they did," Mami said. "Though I suspect they had ulterior motives. At least Kahoru did."

"That is to be expected." Hitomi glanced sidelong at Mami. "If the demon prince had been born in Kyoto, would you have travelled there and risked your life? Or would you have stayed here in peace?"

Mami frowned, startled by the question. "I don't know," she said eventually. "It would be right for me to go, but... I don't know."

"Very few magical girls would fight such a battle, even with the prince's remnants as a prize," Hitomi said.

"You're rather cynical," Mami said. "Though I agree, I suppose."

"I've met a few magical girls these past few days," Hitomi said. "They struck me as rather selfish people."

"Apparently. You're strong-willed, Hitomi. I'm jealous." Mami turned her head away. "But you've given me plenty to think about."

"I'm just providing suggestions. In the end you have to find your own answers, or else give up," Hitomi said.

"I know that. The same goes for you, you know," Mami said. "You also need to decide what's important to you and what you should do from now on. Just remember that we're here to help you."

"If you say so," Hitomi said.

"Well, I should probably get going," Mami said. "What about you? Isn't it about time you headed home?"

"I will stay here for now," Hitomi said.

Mami shrugged. "As you like. Bye."

"Good-bye." Hitomi remained, staring into the water.

_Isn't it uncharacteristic of you to be offering advice to others?_

Ritsuko scowled. "Don't talk to me."

_I'll __talk __to __you __when__ I __feel __like __it,__ even__ if __you're__ in__ control, _Hitomi said. _This __is__ my __body,__ after __all. __Doing __nothing__ at __all __is__ boring._

"Speaking while you're not in control will damage your sense of self," Ritsuko said. "I'll be fine. If I didn't have a strong sense of self, I wouldn't have survived this long. You, on the other hand, have everything to lose."

_I__ see.__ Well, __that's __worth__ knowing. __But__ I'm __more__ worried__ about__ keeping__ you__ under__ control,_ Hitomi said. _I__ can't__ just __let __you__ do__ as__ you__ please __with __my __body._

"I'll do as I please when I'm in control," Ritsuko said. "Within reason."

_I'm__ making __sure__ you're __being __reasonable,_ Hitomi said. _So,__ why __did__ you__ give__ her__ advice?__ I__ could __have __talked__ to__ her__ myself,__ you__ know._

"It was just a whim," Ritsuko said. "But talk is cheap. Everything else depends on her."

_Isn't it hypocritical of you to offer her advice under the circumstances? You're part of the problem, you know._

"I understand the situation because I'm part of the problem," Ritsuko said.

_That's rather self-serving logic._

"Does it matter?" Ritsuko stared out over the river. "I wonder if what I said was for the best, though. If she stays here and lives as she has done up until now, she'll probably never reach a satisfactory answer to the questions she's posing to herself. But she will also probably survive, unless Kahoru acts violently."

_So you think she might die if she goes on a journey?_

"It's a possibility," Ritsuko said coldly. "There aren't many magical girls who can survive while believing in something. That's true even if that something is a person. Abstract ideals are worse."

_So__ you __believe __in __nothing? _Hitomi asked.

"No, I believe in something," Ritsuko said. "Duty, honour. I understand that my life is subordinate to a wider cause, the greater good. Realising that has kept me alive all this time. But this society has probably lost its ability to produce people who understand those concepts."

_That's __rather__ hard__ to__ understand, _Hitomi said. _But__ does__ any thing__ come__ of__ dying __for__ the__ sake __of __the__ greater __good?__ What__ is__ the__ greater__ good,__ to__ begin__ with?_

"It's the needs of the people," Ritsuko said. "Dying for that, dying for the sake of everyone, is far better than selfishly dying for the sake of one person. But the needs of the people and the wants of the people aren't the same thing. This country has lost its way in that sense, by conflating the two."

_So who decides what the needs of the people are? You?_

"Leaders," Ritsuko said. "I have a relatively simple role, though. As a magical girl, my duty is to defeat demons and protect the good order of Kyubey's law. By doing that, magical girls will continue to protect society. That's a straight-forwards example of the greater good. Even you know demons must be defeated, right?"

_It's __hard __to __argue__ with__ the__ proposition__ that__ demons__ need __to __be __defeated,_ Hitomi said. _But__ that__ doesn't__ mean__ you __need__ to__ enforce__ Kyubey's__ will,__ you__ know.__ That's __extremely __cruel__ of __you._

"Law is necessary," Ritsuko said. "And Kyubey is the only person who can provide us with law as we are now."

_If__ we__ told__ the __rest__ of __the __world __about__ our __existence,__ I'm__ sure __the__ government__ would __act, _Hitomi said. _Wouldn't__ that __be__ much__ better__ than__ Kyubey __being__ in__ charge?_

"What would come of that revelation?" Ritsuko asked. "Humans as they are can't fight demons. If they knew, they'd simply fear a threat they couldn't understand or fight. It is our role to fight for their sake."

_It hurts us, when we fight alone. And it hurts the people who care about us, as well. Not to mention the battles you fight and the cruel things you do to enforce that arbitrary rule. Is it really ethical for all those sacrifices to be made just for the peace of mind of others?_

"It is right to do so," Ritsuko said firmly.

_I __disagree,_ Hitomi said. _People__ should__ understand__ the__ problems__ of__ others.__ People__ value__ the__ truth,__ on__ the __whole, __and __it's __wrong __to __deceive __them.__ It's__ also __wrong__ for__ them __to__ tell__ themselves__ that__ nothing__ is __wrong__ when__ that's__ not __true__ at__ all._

"There are things that must be done and things that won't change, regardless of what people feel about them," Ritsuko said. "The truth isn't that simple a thing."

_No, __the __truth __is __a__ simple __thing,_ Hitomi said. _I __can't __do __anything, __though. __I'm __too __weak. __You're __different, __though. __If __you__ rebelled __against __Kyubey, __who __could__ stop __you?_

"I've lived this way for a long time," Ritsuko said. "I don't intend to change course now."

_Is it really that meaningful to fight for the status quo?_

"I can't do anything else," Ritsuko said. "I don't even believe in the status quo. Regardless, I have my duty."

_If__ you __insist, _Hitomi said doubtfully. _But __I'm __not __convinced. __You __know __you __attacked __me __under __this __bridge, __right?_

"I did?" Ritsuko said. She shrugged. "Well, I don't remember. I have no need for memories of most of my battles."

_The fact that you chose to forget that even though we're sharing this body is rather annoying._

"I won't be in this body for long," Ritsuko said. "It's a pain for both of us."

_Well, __that's __probably __for __the __best, __though __it __makes __me __worry __about __where __you'll __find__ a __new __host,_Hitomi said. _Either __way,__ you__ attacked __me __under __this __bridge __to __prevent __me __from __telling __Kyousuke__ about __the__ fact __I__ was __a __magical __girl._

"Then you deserved it," Ritsuko said shortly. "Keeping that secret is for the good of all."

_I __guess__ arguing__ with__ you__ about __this __is__ useless,_ Hitomi said. _But __that's__ made __my __life__ hard,__ you__ know.__ Do__ you __know__ how__ hard__ it__ is __to__ hide __something __so __important __from __my __boyfriend?_

"I know," Ritsuko said.

_You had a boyfriend?_

"I had a lover once. That was a long time ago, though," Ritsuko said. "I understand that much. But I endured then. You will have to manage now."

_I find it hard to imagine you going out with someone. _

"I resent that." Ritsuko closed her eyes. "Things were different then. This country was different, and I was different. No one would marry me as I am now, nor would there be any meaning in me marrying anyone. As a magical girl, I can't fulfil the duties of a wife. But once I was less strong, and perhaps more beautiful. I had a lover."

_What kind of person was he?_

"He was strong and brave. A good person. Circumstances destroyed him, though, and he was never the same," Ritsuko said. "In the end, nothing came of that love. Even though it ended badly, I still remember. I'm not sure why, but that's something I can't afford to forget."

Hitomi was silent for a few moments, lost in thought. _I__ see.__ So__ even __you__ have__ experiences__ like__ that._

"Like I said, I resent that implication," Ritsuko said. "There may have been others. I don't know. If there were others, I chose to forget them."

_Then__ there __weren't__ any__ others,_Hitomi said.

"Love doesn't always lead to pleasant memories," Ritsuko said.

_I know. But you said it yourself. It's not something you can just forget._

"Perhaps." Ritsuko shrugged. "You should worry about yourself before you worry about me. If you want to see your lover, then go. I will endure it."

_No, __I __really __don't __want you __looking __over __my__ shoulder __while __I__ spend __time __with __him, _Hitomi said. _That __would __be __awful._

"I would be perfectly silent. I'm not like you, someone who eavesdrops and then chats away even though it's my turn with the body," Ritsuko said.

_It'd be worse if you were silent, almost._

"Well, as you like," Ritsuko said. "Just as long as you're not using me as an excuse to avoid seeing him."

_Of __course __not!_ Hitomi said hotly. _It's__ not __like__ that!__ It's __just__ weird._

"Lovers can have differences, but if you're unable to share your problems with each other, life becomes difficult," Ritsuko said. "I understand that. It's up to you two whether you can get around that problem, since telling him isn't an option."

Hitomi paused for a moment. _I__ don't__ know__ if __you're __kind __or __cruel._

"Maybe I'm both. People are not straight-forwards and easy to understand," Ritsuko said. "Mami's struggling because of that, as well. I find it ridiculous. There's no need for us to understand each other."

_You __say__ that,__ but__ you __still__ speak __as __if __you __know__ everything,_ Hitomi said. _Like,__ say,__ what__ you __just__ said__ about__ Kyousuke__ and__ I._

"I gave my opinion. Make of it what you will. In the end, I'm not so interested in you I'll think deeply about it," Ritsuko said.

_I__ see,_ Hitomi said. She sounded huffy. _You__ really__ are__ mean,__ you __know.__ In__ any __case,__ what__ are__ you__ going __to__ do?__ You__ don't__ always __have__ control__ of__ my __body, __so__ I __thought__ you'd__ do __something __fun.__ But__ you've __just __been__ standing __at __this__ bridge __for__ ages._

"This is fine," Ritsuko said. "There's nothing in this city I want to do. But studying the landscape has a certain amount of value."

_You __like __this? _Hitomi said. _It's__ just __a __river._

"It's the only thing worth seeing around here," Ritsuko said. "If I have a hobby, it's seeing natural scenes. I'd record them in some way if I had any skill as an artist, but I don't. So I just look."

_That's__ a __strange __hobby,_Hitomi said.

"Perhaps," Ritsuko admitted. "But it gives my life some meaning. I travel throughout this country, fighting wherever I am needed to fight. The scenery I can see throughout Japan provides me with some pleasure in my rootless life."

_Well,__ there's__ not__ much__ nature __to __see__ in __Mitakihara,_ Hitomi admitted. _There's__ the __park,__ I__ suppose._

"There isn't much to see, no. I imagine most of the cities are like this now," Ritsuko said. "Not that I remember."

Hitomi didn't reply to that. There was something so futile about those words, which made it impossible to say anything.

Ritsuko was silent, lost in thought. She was interrupted by Hitomi's phone ringing. She slid her hand into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out the phone and raising it for her ear.

_That's__ for__ me! _Hitomi said.

"I wonder," Ritsuko said. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Ritsuko. Or is this Hitomi?"_

"This is Ritsuko. What do you want, Kahoru?"

"_It's time. Swing by Akihara, will you? This is the best time to move against Oriko's group, since Mitakihara can't act effectively right now."_

Ritsuko shrugged. "Let me check if I can make it. You should have given me more warning than this."

"_Sorry, but this is about exploiting a brief opportunity. I don't know how long it will last."_

_We__ can__ go,__ I __think,_ Hitomi said. _But__ how__ did__ she __know__ my __phone __number?_

"She's still Kahoru." Ritsuko blinked. "Sorry. In any case, I'll head your way. Remember, this is my last obligation to you."

_I know. I'll see you later. _

"Bye." Ritsuko rang off, sighing. "Well, let's go."

_Is__ this__ really __that__ important? _Hitomi asked. _I__ never__ really __felt __I__ wanted__ or __needed__ the__ prince's__ remnants__ to__ begin__ with._

"This is a matter of principle," Ritsuko said. "We all fought the demon prince together under the understanding we'd split the reward equally. I won't let a cabal selfishly steal the remnants at the expense of the rest of us."

_But__ even __if__ you__ say __that,__ you__ aren't __planning __to__ return __Mitakihara's __share, __right?_ Hitomi said. _You'll__ just __take __back __what __you're __owed __yourself, __which __isn't __much __more __principled __than __what__ the __Akihara__ group__ did __to __begin__ with._

"If I was fighting alone, I could do that if I wanted," Ritsuko said. "But since I need to cooperate with Kahoru, I'm obliged to play by her rules. I don't have much love lost for Mitakihara, either. Don't forget that night included a death-match with between Homura and I."

_I'm__ pretty__ sure__ you __deserved__ that,_ Hitomi said.

"I'm fighting for my own reasons," Ritsuko said. She turned away from the water, walking back towards the centre of town. "If others fight me, that's their right. But I don't have to like them or help them. Homura and the others have more than enough power to take back their share by force. It's their own problem to solve."

_That's not much of a principle._

"The principle is that people don't steal from me," Ritsuko said. "I'll use any means necessary to ram that point home."

Hitomi laughed inside her own head. _Well,__ I __guess __that__ makes__ sense._

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Akihara, night had fallen. The lights of the high street still glittered fitfully, though the rest of the town was relatively quiet.<p>

Kahoru raised a hand in greeting as Ritsuko left the station. She was flanked, as ever, by Aiko and Yurino. "Good evening, Ritsuko. Glad you could make it."

"Let's get this over with," Ritsuko said. "Hitomi has school tomorrow, you know."

"I'm amazed you're showing such consideration," Kahoru said. "Why are you playing house with her?"

"We made a contract," Ritsuko said. "I'll uphold my end of that bargain with integrity."

"I see. That's commendable," Kahoru said. "But as far as going into battle goes, well, we haven't eaten yet. So we'll do that first, okay?"

"I ate on the train," Ritsuko said.

"Wise of you. We weren't on a train, though," Kahoru said. "Let's go. I found a good place earlier." She turned and began to walk up the high street."

"Then you should have eaten then," Ritsuko complained. She followed Kahoru, struggling to keep up with her shorter legs.

Kahoru led the group to a cheap ramen restaurant and ordered with military precision, settling down on a cheap table and breaking open her chopsticks. "By the way, Ritsuko, you're paying. It's my penultimate order to you."

"Why do I have to pay for you?" Ritsuko snapped.

"Because I have no money. Train tickets and hotels aren't cheap, you know," Kahoru said, beginning to eat her noodles. "You have spare cash from your work for Kyubey, right? It isn't a problem for you."

"That's not the problem here," Ritsuko said. "Since when do I have to pay for your meals?"

"All the time," Aiko said. "Though I guess you don't remember or something? Anyway, yeah, this happens all the time. Kahoru likes making you pay for her meals. Failing that, she makes me pay for her meals." She shrugged, picking up a piece of tofu with her chopsticks and wolfing it down. "Thanks, I guess."

"Then you pay," Ritsuko said. "I don't remember that kind of stupid arrangement!"

"You remember I beat you, right?" Kahoru said. "With the girl you're rooming with as my sidekick, no less. That's why you have to pay."

Ritsuko sighed. "Have you no shame?"

"Not where money is concerned. Not everyone can live like you do," Kahoru said. "Being Kyoto's territory holder sounds cool, but it isn't exactly a paid position."

Ritsuko scowled. "This is a waste of my time."

"Don't say that," Kahoru said. "I'm also here so we can talk about something important, you know. Hey, Ritsuko, how would you like to change the world?"

"What is this about?" Ritsuko asked.

Kahoru swallowed more noodles, eating quickly. Then she shrugged and spoke again. "I want to become god, and I have the details worked out, but I need you. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't help me become god, even if I say I'm aiming to create a perfect world where no one has to suffer or die."

"Of course," Ritsuko said. "That's just visionary nonsense."

"I disagree, but the point is you're a little like me," Kahoru said. "You despise this world, right? For a different reason from me, to be sure, but you hate the world and wish to change it. I know that."

"Even if that's true, I can't do anything about it," Ritsuko said. "My duty is simple. I just fight demons and enforce the law."

"You can change the world, though. So let's bet, you and I," Kahoru said. "Fight with me to change the world. We'll both try and become the villain, since that's a necessary precondition to becoming god. The one who succeeds can make their vision of the world reality. For that cause, I can give you another wish. One more wish, one more chance to put right what you feel went wrong the first time around."

"That's impossible," Ritsuko said. "Even if you have the records, you can't do something like that."

"It's easier than you'd think," Kahoru said. "But just giving you another wish isn't enough. If things didn't go how you wanted the first time around, you need to be stronger. That's possible, you know. As you are now, only Homura is your peer. But if you help me, you have the chance to become a godlike existence without any rival at all."

"You're making some absurd claims," Ritsuko said. "But what you're saying is impossible."

"I can do it. Why not ask Hitomi to test my sincerity?" Kahoru said. She smiled. "That girl can tell you I believe every word I say."

Ritsuko closed her eyes briefly, then opened her eyes. Hitomi stared into Kahoru's soul. It was just as she remembered. Good intentions, but good like lightning or well-forged steel, proud and cold, a beautiful and fanatical mind that believes in sacrifices. "Well, you believe you're telling the truth," Hitomi said. "But that doesn't mean you're right. My ability isn't like the records. What's true in your mind might not be true in reality."

"I know more about reality than anyone else," Kahoru said. "That's how it is. But stick around a while, Hitomi. I should talk to you as well. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me? You know how cruel this world can be, after all."

"I'm going to remain neutral," Hitomi said. "I'm too weak to do anything else. I get that you're really trying to do something good, in your own strange way. But I'm pretty worried about what your methods are going to be."

"I'll make Mitakihara my enemies, that much is true," Kahoru said. "So what will you do? Warn them?"

"They're already wary of you," Hitomi said. "They don't need my warning."

"Well, I'll come for them in Tokyo, if that helps," Kahoru said. "Tell them if you like, I don't mind." She smiled. "But if you said that, you'd have to explain how you met me here, and why. Judging by those bandages, that's not something you'll be willing to do."

"If Homura found out about Ritsuko, I don't know what would happen," Hitomi said. "That's why I have to be careful."

"I guess so. I don't mind. Lying is often wise," Kahoru said. "I just thought you liked the truth more than most."

"There are times when I lie," Hitomi said. "A lot of the time, I don't know what else to do. You don't have to rub that in."

"Stop bullying her," Aiko said. "We ain't here for that."

"Sorry." Kahoru raised her hands, smiling apologetically. "I like to prod people and see how they react. It's a bad habit of mine. In any case, I'm still grateful. You were of used to me before, and you were hurt because of my miscalculations. I'm sorry for that, as well."

"That's in the past. I just wanted to end that fight without anyone getting hurt," Hitomi said. "I knew it was risky, too." She met Kahoru's gaze. "I still don't want anyone to get hurt, you know. I'll fight for that cause if I have to."

"Then hurry up and give me Ritsuko back," Kahoru said. "It wouldn't even be funny if you two ended up on opposite sides of this conflict in that body."

"We'll see what we can do," Hitomi said. "But, well, it's not easy to acquire a corpse in an ethical way."

"To say the least," Kahoru said. "Anyway, this is abrupt, but could you switch back to Ritsuko? I'd like to pick up where we left off."

Hitomi nodded, then closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Ritsuko shrugged. "Well, you still sound like an idiot."

"I'm charmed. But are you really happy with this, Ritsuko?" Kahoru said. "Are you content to live and fight for a country you no longer understand or believe in?"

"That's my duty," Ritsuko said.

"It's a duty no one understands or appreciates," Kahoru said. "You can follow your perception of that duty, or you can risk everything to change the world. It's up to you which path would be more rewarding."

"That's one hell of a loaded question," Ritsuko said.

"I'm here to persuade you," Kahoru said. "I'm not denying that. I won't hide our differences, either. Your ideal world is in the past, mine is a sort of future. In the end, we'd become enemies."

"This world has lost its way," Ritsuko said. "No, this country has lost its way. I know that. But I can't do anything about that fact."

"That's an excuse, the oldest excuse of all. People look at injustice and human suffering and say 'that's just how things are. It can't be helped. Even if I tried to do something, nothing would change.'" Kahoru met Ritsuko's gaze, frowning. "That's not realism. That's apathy. That's laziness. If you think the world is wrong, act. Even if it's futile, acting has a moral purity that inaction entirely lacks."

Ritsuko blinked, thrown off by the sudden change of tone. "You should watch your words. I've lived my whole life in accordance with my ideals."

"I know. At the least, you're capable of fighting for something without falling into despair," Kahoru said. "Well, let's end this conversation, which is starting to sound like a sermon. Just bear in mind the world is changed by idealists, not the cynical."

"What's in this for you?" Ritsuko asked. "You're not going to bring me into this if you felt you couldn't control me and defeat me in the end. But you can't beat me. You must know that. So why?"

"I need your power. So much so I need to take those risks," Kahoru said. "I'm gambling here, Ritsuko. I'm dying, so I'll die in a meaningful way, and change everything. Failing that, I'll die trying." She smiled. "Well, if I didn't feel that way, I wouldn't have picked a fight with Homura Akemi. You know she's well above my pay grade."

"If you want to die that badly, I won't stop you," Ritsuko said. "But why do I have to go along with that?"

"Because you're dying inside," Kahoru shot back. She narrowed her eyes. "You must be sick of living for the sake of living. Why not go back to the ideals of your youth one last time?"

"My ideals have never changed," Ritsuko said.

"If you're right, well, that also a problem. The world changed." Kahoru shrugged and turned her attention to her ramen. "It's your call. I'll be waiting."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: A Minute Possibility**

The light of the moon was reflected by one hundred broken blades buried in the ground. Ritsuko's left hand closed around Chiaki's throat as she slammed the younger girl into a tree, holding her up bodily and choking the pink-haired girl's breath away. "Stop struggling."

Kahoru stood several meters back, surrounded by a dozen silver lances. Aiko stood by her side, axe-half raised. The park around them was shrouded in darkness and scored by the intensity of the battle they had fought. Lamp-posts, trees, benches, everything had been destroyed by Kahoru's lances, Chiaki's swords and above all Ritsuko, whose negation had torn circular holes in the landscape and turned the grass to dust.

Oriko wiped sweat from her brow with her sleeve, panting for breath. She said nothing. She simply knelt on the ground with Kirika by her side, struggling to rise, her eyes focused unflinchingly on Kahoru.

"I guess this is the expected result," Kahoru said. "If it was just Aiko and I, we'd have problems, but Ritsuko is quite the trump card. Kirika's sealed space and Chiaki's attraction and repulsion mean nothing before negation."

"There's no meaning in you being smug about someone else's ability," Oriko said. "If I'd known Ritsuko was alive, I would have made her my ally, and you'd be the one struggling to survive."

"I'm the only person who can handle Ritsuko," Kahoru said. "It'd be impossible for you."

Chiaki struggled against Ritsuko's unrelenting grip. Pink light ran up her arms.

Ritsuko staggered as two silver swords plunged into her back. Blood stained the blades. Then they vanished in an instant, Ritsuko's wounds fading as if they had never been there at all. "I said stop struggling!" She slammed Chiaki against the tree again, then raised her naginata and drove it through Chiaki's left shoulder, pinning her to the tree.

Chiaki gritted her teeth in pain, releasing her magic in a wave. She forced the naginata out of her body and threw Ritsuko violently backwards, but when she fell forwards her legs folded under her. Chiaki clutched her wounded shoulder and forced herself up, staggering towards Yuma.

The younger girl lay unmoving on the ground, the slight motion of her chest as she breathed the only sign that she was alive.

Ritsuko rolled to her feet, charging forwards. She drove her fist into Chiaki's stomach, making the pink-haired girl double over in pain. "Do you want to die?"

"This is over," Kahoru said. "Calm down, Chiaki. It's not as if we're going to kill you or Yuma. But what should I do with Oriko and Kirika, I wonder?"

Kirika scowled, clutching her wounded right arm. "You run. I'll fight."

Oriko shook her head mutely.

"I'm glad you're calm," Kahoru said. "You understand the situation, right? I know you want to kill me, so why should I spare you?"

"If you were going to kill me, you'd have struck me down with your lances before now," Oriko said. She smirked. "So stop wasting our time and get to the point."

"I guess you'd notice that much," Kahoru said. "Well, it's fine."

"I can use Lotus Garden on Oriko, at least," Aiko said. "Just say the word."

"A tempting proposition, but not right now," Kahoru said. She turned away from Oriko, walking forwards and approaching Chiaki. She smiled as the pink-haired girl stared at her with defiant eyes. "Well, let's not mince words. I'm here because of your actions. You're the person I'm most interested in presently."

"Let the others go," Chiaki said. "I'll take responsibility, so let the others go."

"That's not really how this works," Kahoru said. "You couldn't have done this without Oriko and Kirika, so they also have responsibility for what happened. But did you really think it wouldn't come to this? If you wanted to steal the prince's remnants and live to tell the tale, you should have helped Oriko and Homura kill me back at the factory."

"I had no reason to kill you," Chiaki said. "Killing people is wrong, to begin with."

"Theft is also wrong. Betrayal. Lies. But people continue to sin in this fallen world," Kahoru said. She grinned, kneeling in front of Chiaki and meeting the pink-haired girl's eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"You can just ask your stupid book, right?" Chiaki said.

"I know why you did it. But I'm still going to make you say it," Kahoru said. She smiled as Chiaki stared back at her without saying anything.

Ritsuko sighed, banishing her naginata and folding her arms. "I'm not interested in your games. Hurry up and get the prince's remnants back, then we can get out of here."

"In a minute," Kahoru said. "But this is interesting. People are important, you know."

"People are important to you as chess-pieces," Ritsuko said. She turned and walked away, putting her hands behind her head. "Waste of my time."

Aiko watched Oriko and Kirika in steady silence, her axe still to hand. "Don't try anything clever."

"You have it rough, don't you?" Oriko said. "Watching Kahoru's back while she does unnecessary things."

"I got used to it a while back," Aiko said.

Kahoru grinned, reaching out and touching Chiaki's cheek with her right hand. "Hurry up and confess. If you did it despite the risks, you should be able to talk about it without shame. You should have that much resolve."

Chiaki slapped her hand away, scowling. "I don't need to justify myself to you."

Kahoru sighed. "You're not cute at all. But I'll tell you something good. You can't save Yuma by using the prince's remnants."

"I'm not trying to save her," Chiaki said. She clutched her wounded shoulder, sweat beading her face. "I just want to let her have a childhood."

"Even if the prince's remnants mean you don't need to fight, demons still exist," Kahoru said. "People still need to be protected. Or were you planning to let another magical girl risk life and limb defending Akihara while you did nothing at all? Or would you just let the people of Akihara die to the demons?"

"I can fight the demons alone," Chiaki said.

"Will that make Yuma happy, though?" Kahoru said. She smirked. "She wants to fight by your side. The battle against the demon prince was like that, right? Protecting you is the most important thing to her."

"That's because she doesn't know a normal life," Chiaki said. "If given a chance, she'll make normal friends."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't," Kahoru said. "But is this world so gentle you can afford to fight while ignoring her power? She's saved you any number of times before now, right?"

"I'll survive," Chiaki said.

"I hope so. She'd certainly be sad if you die. You're all she has left." Kahoru leaned forwards. "And what happens when you die, for one reason or another? Magical girls don't live forever. One day that girl will have to fight without you. She'll be better placed to do so if you've fought with her every day until that time."

"I'd rather she learn to live as a normal girl than as a magical girl," Chiaki said.

"But she's a magical girl, not a normal girl. However hard you try, you can't turn back time," Kahoru said. "Because of you, she became a magical girl."

"I know that," Chiaki said. "I just want her to have an easier life."

"Even if it means betraying others?" Kahoru smiled. "Is that for her sake, or for your own satisfaction? This has happened before, hasn't it? People suffer because of you, over and over again."

Chiaki gritted her teeth, staring defiantly at Kahoru without saying a word.

"That's fine, though. That's what magical girls are like." Kahoru offered her hand. "If you really want to save Yuma, though, it's possible. Lend me your power. If I become god, I'll save her."

"You say all things to all men," Oriko said. "It's pathetic."

"I really do want to help everyone," Kahoru said. "But it's not like I think she'll just agree with me, even if I offer her such an opportunity from the kindness of my heart."

"Of course," Chiaki said.

"Then do it to save Oriko and Kirika," Kahoru said. She stood, folding her arms. "Right now, it would be common sense for me to kill them. But if you promise to fight my enemies, I'll be willing to overlook their attempts on my life and your theft. Gracious, aren't I?"

"If you want me to beg for forgiveness, I'll do it," Chiaki said. "But why do I have to fight? I just want to live in peace with Yuma!"

"I don't need to see you bow your head to me," Kahoru said. "I need your power. Under these circumstances, the victor dictates terms."

"Just agree," Oriko said. "We have no choice."

Chiaki nodded stiffly. "Then fine."

"Ritsuko, will you be our witness?" Kahoru said.

Ritsuko sighed, turning around and walking back towards the group. "I understand."

"So, Chiaki, do you swear to follow my orders and fight my enemies, until I die or release you from this oath?" Kahoru asked.

"I get it, already," Chiaki said. "I'll do it. Whatever."

"Is that sufficient, Ritsuko?" Kahoru asked.

Ritsuko snorted. "That will suffice."

"That's good. Well, then. We'll have our share of the prince's remnants back, and then we'll be in our way," Kahoru said.

"Why just our share?" Aiko said. "Ain't it more sensible for us to rob them blind? They stole from us."

"They say two wrongs don't make a right, and I don't have any use for more than one or two of the prince's remnants," Kahoru said. "I'll overlook it. They can keep Mitakihara's share, though. I'm not going to help that group."

"Don't you just want to ensure we risk a battle with Mitakihara?" Oriko asked.

"You're suspicious by nature," Kahoru said. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. In any case, our remnants. Hurry up."

After a moment's silence, Chiaki released several black diamonds from her soul gem in a flash of pink light. She sent them flying towards Kahoru with her magic.

Kahoru caught the black diamonds between her fingers, looking at them closely. "Excellent. Well, that's that. I'll be in contact later, Chiaki." She smirked. "I'm sure you won't take those words lightly, now that you've made a solemn vow. The idea of an oath is rather outdated, but there's one magical girl who will protect the weight of those words to the end. Right, Ritsuko?"

"It's desperately cynical, given you don't believe in oaths yourself," Ritsuko said. "But such vows must be protected." She looked down at Chiaki. "I suggest you do as you've promised to do, even if it's distasteful. Breaking an oath means living without integrity."

"So we're just leaving these two?" Aiko said, staring hard at Oriko and Kirika. "Why aren't we swearing them in as well or whatever?"

"Chiaki is a good girl. These two aren't." Kahoru shrugged. "Since they want to kill me, I don't want them by my side. That's all."

Kirika smirked. "Sensible of you."

"Don't forget I showed mercy today," Kahoru said. "There won't be a second chance, Oriko."

"I'll bear that in mind," Oriko said. "Though I feel sure you're just sparing us so you have leverage over Chiaki. That's no mercy at all, you know."

"It's more mercy than you'd have shown us if we'd lost," Kahoru said. She grinned, letting her silver lances fold back into her book. "Goodbye for now." She turned and walked away. Aiko followed her.

Ritsuko folded her arms, glancing at the four wounded magical girls. Then she walked after Kahoru and Aiko.

Chiaki slammed her right hand against the bare earth beneath her feet, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"I agreed to your plan. We have collective responsibility," Oriko said. She stood gingerly, testing her wounded leg. "I was thrown off by Ritsuko, who didn't appear in my visions until it was far too late."

"The hell was that?" Kirika groused. She stood, supporting Oriko despite her own wounds. "Using someone else's body is cheating."

"It's a miserable way for her to survive, I suppose," Oriko said. She sighed. "If I had known she'd survived before now, I'd have found more allies, even if it meant returning the remnants to the Mitakihara group. As things stand, we're still enemies with Mitakihara since we still have their remnants, while Kahoru's group have their remnants and your nominal allegiance."

"That doesn't mean anything," Chiaki said. "I just said it to get her away from us."

"She has the records, and she's hoping to use Ritsuko to punish you if you go back on your word," Oriko said. "So it might be harder than I'd hoped for you to wriggle out of that. Well, that all depends on Ritsuko. If there's a crack to be exploited, it's her, since she doesn't exactly seem fond of following Kahoru's orders."

"Later," Kirika said. "For now, we need to go home. Later, I swear I'll cut Kahoru to bits, but not right now."

"Yes. This battle is her victory, but we survived," Oriko said. She smirked. "That's the nature of her hubris. We'll make her regret sparing us here before the end."

Chiaki limped towards Yuma, still clutching her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She fell to her knees in front of the younger girl, putting her right hand on the girl's head. "I'm sorry, Yuma."

Oriko sighed, staring at Chiaki. "It can't be helped. Your opponent was that Ritsuko. The fact you even made a fight of it was remarkable."

"I just want to make Yuma happy," Chiaki said. "But sometimes it feels like everything I do goes wrong." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "It was the same with Utako."

"Listen, bad things happen," Kirika said. "Just suck it up already."

Oriko nodded. "At least no one died."

"I know," Chiaki said.

"Don't worry about it," Oriko said. She smirked, wiping her sweat from her brow. "The fact we survived is enough. Leave the rest to us, Chiaki. An oath doesn't mean anything if Miss Hoshino is dead."

"She's powerful, though," Chiaki said. "And she has her book. She's not easy to beat, and if you lose again..."

"If she's going to make Miss Akemi her enemy, it's a straight-forwards matter," Oriko said. "We'll pick our moment carefully, that's all."

Kirika nodded, one of her arms around Oriko's shoulder. "You just mind the kid without worrying about anything hard. Like me, you're too stupid, so leave it to Oriko to do all that."

Chiaki laughed despite herself. They were torn up, covered in wounds, and they'd just faced down likely death. But Oriko and Kirika bore that without searching for someone to blame. That gave her some strength despite the pain.

* * *

><p>Aiko sighed as they reached the street. "Is this really alright? They're gonna come after you again, right?"<p>

"It's fine," Kahoru said. "It's a necessary concession if I want to make use of Chiaki."

Yurino was waiting for them under one of the street lights. She smiled at her sister. "Did it go well?"

"As well as could be expected," Kahoru said. She put her hand on Yurino's head, smiling. "Thanks for waiting for me. I've kept you up past your bedtime."

Aiko sighed. "There's no way Chiaki will just do what you want her to, you know."

"I know. Well, I'll plant the seeds now and see how matters develop," Kahoru said. She smiled. "Chiaki hates this world, so she should become my ally in the end."

Ritsuko sighed. "I'll be heading back."

"By all means," Kahoru said. She nodded to Ritsuko. "I appreciate your help."

"Now I don't have any more obligations to you," Ritsuko said. "You understand that, right?"

"I know. You don't have to remind me again and again," Kahoru said. She glanced at Ritsuko, smiling wryly. "I wonder how much longer you'll hold onto the memory of your loss to Hitomi and I? Is it useless to you now our agreement is at an end?"

"For as long as you're alive, I'll need that memory," Ritsuko said. "There won't be a second time."

Kahoru laughed. "I see. I'll take that as a compliment. Good night, Ritsuko. And Hitomi, of course."

Ritsuko grunted and took flight. The darkness swallowed her within moments as she shot into the sky.

"Man, I'm beat," Aiko said. She yawned. "I'll be heading home tomorrow, by the way. That's okay, right?"

"That's fine," Kahoru said. "Thanks for everything, Aiko."

Aiko shrugged. "You want to come over again? It's been a while."

"I'm tempted, but we need to head home," Kahoru said. "It's been a long time at this point."

"Okay. Fair enough." Aiko glanced sidelong at Kahoru. "Just as long as you ain't underestimating Oriko and Kirika. It bugs me that my Lotus Garden was useless against the eye-patch freak."

"Don't worry about that. From what I've learned using the records, Kirika isn't an human," Kahoru said. "She's a doll in the shape of a human, who used wish magic to change herself into a girl who could love and be loved by Oriko Mikuni." Kahoru sighed. "I should have anticipated the fact that someone like that couldn't be controlled by your perfect illusionary world. Kirika changed herself so she would be perfectly happy just living with Oriko, after all."

"I don't know whether I'm jealous or scared," Aiko said. "I knew she was gone in the head, but god."

"Well, she's happy in her own way," Kahoru said. "But there's no one else like her. That includes Oriko, of course. Your Lotus Garden can reach her."

"Good. I was losing confidence, between Kirika and Homura," Aiko said. Her right hand balled into a fist. "I want to protect you. It'd be a problem if my best weapon couldn't be used."

"Your magic is barely a weapon. It's more like a strange blessing that makes one person happy but makes the world sadder since that person sleeps the rest of their life away," Kahoru said. She met Aiko's gaze. "I wonder if you'd use that magic on me, if there was no other way out for me in the end?"

Aiko flinched. "Are you asking for me to do that, or what?"

"Not at all," Kahoru said. "I was just thinking out loud. Lotus Garden is theoretically another way out for me, so I was wondering if you'd make use of it if you ever lost faith in my plan."

"There's no way I'd use it," Aiko said. "If you begged for me to do it, maybe. But I don't want you sleeping your life away. That'd be lonely for me and Yurino."

"I'll be leaving even if I win, you know," Kahoru said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't like that, but I can't change your mind." Aiko looked straight at Kahoru, her cheeks flushed. "So I'll stay by your side and protect you. Maybe if I do that for long enough, I can make you rethink your plans."

Kahoru smiled. "Thank you. But can you save me, Aiko?"

"I can save you," Yurino said. "Please feel free to ask. I think that would be for the best, myself."

"That's no good. I'm not going to sacrifice you for my sake," Kahoru said.

"I get that. She is your sister," Aiko said. "But you can manipulate people, right? It should be easy to use a girl you don't know and force her to make a useful wish. If you use the records-"

"I won't do that. I'm not going to say I'm above doing morally bankrupt things, but I'll do them for a worthy cause," Kahoru said. "If it's to save this fallen world, that's one thing. But doing something like that for the sake of myself alone isn't my style."

Aiko sighed. "If you say so. I don't have any bright ideas. I'm not like that. But you are, right?" She gritted her teeth. "Can't you use your genius to come up with a good way to save yourself? Screw the world."

Kahoru shook her head. "I want to change the world. I just can't accept the world as it is, Aiko." She smiled. "That's selfish of me if it will make you two lonely, but I've always been a selfish person."

Aiko closed her eyes. "Yeah. I know. Well, fine."

"Do say hi to Nami for me when you get back," Kahoru said.

Aiko sighed. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Homura woke uneasily in the morning. Normally, she rose promptly, but today she turned over in bed, clutching the covers to her body. She told herself that was just a response to her tiredness, but somehow she knew that wasn't the whole story. If she got up, she'd have to go downstairs and eat breakfast. That would mean facing Kyouko and trying to find words. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she remembered last night. It was painful to think about. She was always clumsy, but the worst of her past blunders were buried in a maze of lost time where only Madoka could laugh at them. This was different. This time, she had nowhere to hide.<p>

A sudden tapping on the window broke the silence. Homura rose uneasily as the tapping continued, pulling back the curtains to see Kyubey waiting outside. She snorted and turned away, quickly throwing on her school clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she opened the window. "What is it?"

Kyubey hopped through the window, settling on the windowsill. "I just have a few things to discuss with you. There are still a large number of demons drifting around the shadows, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Homura said tiredly. "But we're all drained from the battle with the demon prince. They haven't done much until now, either."

"For now, but that will change soon enough," Kyubey said. "Even if you've destroyed the demon prince, sin will continue to accumulate wherever humans live. It would be best if you take care of them before more arise, or their numbers will become difficult to deal with. Your external help is limited right now, after all."

"I'll bear that in mind," Homura said. "But going into battle without any focus would be even more dangerous."

"Is there something troubling you?" Kyubey asked. "It would be a problem for me if you were distracted from your duty at a time like this."

"It's nothing," Homura said. "But I'll judge when we should fight. I can do that better than you."

Kyubey flicked his ears. "If you insist. You have given me enough evidence you are capable of making such decisions, after all."

"What else is there?" Homura asked. "I'd rather get this talk over with as soon as possible."

"You should also do something about Kahoru Hoshino," Kyubey said. "I've overlooked her problems before now, but at this point, she is more trouble than she's worth. There's no meaning in me risking her killing you, since you can be used for several years longer than she can at this point."

"If you've reached that decision, why not do that yourself?" Homura said. "If you gave the order to Ritsuko and the other enforcers, it'd be a simple matter, would it not?"

"Kahoru hasn't technically broken any rules," Kyubey said. "Since the code I created is relatively permissive about conflicts between magical girls. Ritsuko is particular about only acting in accordance with those rules. It's an illogical habit she has clung to her whole life."

"Then use other enforcers," Homura said. "You should have any number of them."

"Without Ritsuko, it's difficult to imagine my enforcers would have any luck fighting Kahoru on her home ground at Kyoto," Kyubey said. "She commands a score of magical girls who are accustomed to obeying her. On top of that, she possesses her knowledge magic. Given her habitual carefulness, it would be very difficult for me to find a chance to attack."

"So what would you have me do?" Homura asked.

"Lend the enforcers your power. If you and the other magical girls of this territory assist my enforces, attacking Kyoto head-on becomes possible." Kyubey stared head-on at Homura. "You have reason enough to do that, right?"

"Perhaps," Homura said. "You're including Ritsuko and Aiko in your calculations, I assume?"

"Aiko, certainly. As for Ritsuko, she has been my most reliable weapon for decades now," Kyubey said. "She will not aid us, but she would be loath to attack fellow enforcers. Unless she does something irrational, she will remain neutral."

"I see. That's helpful." Homura sighed, scrutinising Kyubey closely. "I'm surprised you'd go this far. Are you really planning to smash Kyoto's magical girls just to end Kahoru?"

"Of course, I will aim to limit the collateral damage," Kyubey said. "But the events of the demon prince's night are sufficient to warrant a change in my usual policy."

"I have a hard time imagining you'd go this far just to protect me," Homura said.

Kyubey cocked his head. "I have great expectations of you. The battle against the demon prince confirmed your worth in my mind. But putting that aside, it is almost impossible to think that Kahoru could possibly realise her fantasy of gaining godlike power. Despite that, it is true she is the magical girl with the greatest knowledge magic, so she may know something I do not. However minute the possibility may be, there is so much for me to lose that I will kill her and make the possibility zero."

Homura nodded stiffly. "That sounds like your logic. Fine. I'll think about it."

"I will make plans," Kyubey said. "But I suggest you persuade Mami and Kyouko. Their strength will be needed."

"I doubt that will be possible," Homura said bluntly.

"I see. Then do what you can," Kyubey said. "If Kahoru has declared herself your enemy, this is for your own good."

"I know," Homura said.

"The final matter is your proposed meeting of magical girls," Kyubey said. "What do you want me to do about that?"

Homura turned away, stepping out onto the balcony and looking out over the street below. "There doesn't seem to be much point now."

"Very well," Kyubey said. "That's all, then."

Homura sighed. "Get out."

"As you like." Kyubey hopped through the window and scampered across the balcony, leaping down to the street below in a single bound. Within a few moments, he had disappeared into the shadows of a narrow passageway between two houses.

After a few minutes, Homura headed downstairs. But even though she was late, there was no sign of Kyouko in the lounge or the kitchen. At a loss for what to do next, Homura settled down to wait for her.

* * *

><p>Chapter is shorter and rougher than usual due to a bad cough. Hopefully it will clear up by next week.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Distortions**

Kyouko rolled over in bed, putting her hands behind her head. She didn't feel like going to school right now. Really, she didn't feel like doing anything at all. So she rested and let the minutes tick by and turn into hours. She was still alone.

Eventually she rose and left the house, heading out in casual clothes into the heart of Mitakihara. She knew how to act at times like this. Wandering the town, eating whatever took her fancy, and playing games in the arcade for hours on end. She threw herself into one of the light-gun games, blasting through the levels with fierce concentration. She remembered Homura playing this game. Homura had been flawless. But games were simple enough. It was just a problem of practise. If she kept playing this game, then next time would be different. Next time she'd be the better player. Well, it was a co op game, of course. But that wasn't the point. Competing was fun. Mastering a new game was fun. Games were easy to understand, and it wasn't hard to get better at them. It was certainly easier than school, that much was for sure.

Mami approached Kyouko slowly from behind. She carried her bag with one hand and a disposable box from the patissiere's shop in the other. "Good afternoon."

"Yo. Shouldn't you be at school?" Kyouko said. She shot outside the screen to reload.

"That goes for you as well," Mami said.

"If I don't feel like it, I won't go," Kyouko said. "But you're a really serious student, right?"

"It's lunch-break, you know," Mami said.

"Oh, really?" Kyouko pulled out her mobile phone with her left hand in a lull in the game's action, checking the time. "Ah, right. Makes sense."

"I'll be pushed to get back in time, but I'll manage," Mami said. "Do you want to take a break? I have cake."

"Cake sounds good," Kyouko said. She sighed, moving out of cover and watching her character die. "It's been a while."

"It has. We've been rather busy," Mami said.

They sat down on one of the benches in the middle of the shopping centre. Kyouko stretched. "That was fun. It does you good to skip school every once in a while, you know."

"I wonder. I'm always afraid it will become a habit," Mami said.

Kyouko shrugged. "It becomes a habit, yeah. But at this point I'm like that."

"So it seems." Mami opened the white box on her lap, offering a slice of strawberry cake to Kyouko. "Here."

"Thanks." Kyouko took the cake, picking it up with one hand and taking a huge bite out of it. She chewed hungrily.

Mami watched her eat, smiling softly. "It's been a while."

"What?" Kyouko asked, swallowing.

"Nothing," Mami said. She leaned forwards slightly. "Is something wrong? I asked Homura why you weren't at school, but she didn't give me a straight answer."

"That's surprising. I thought she'd just up and tell you." Kyouko shrugged. "I dunno that I want to talk about it."

"I see." Mami sighed. "Then at least I know something is wrong. You two have been so close recently, so it's worrying."

"It's nothing much." Kyouko sighed and ate more cake. In the end she finished the slice she was eating and sat back. She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the glass roof of the shopping centre. "I guess I just started to compare myself to Madoka. I like Homura, so it frustrates me that I lose to Madoka. But when I think about it, well, Homura's always been that way. I was just getting puffed up, worrying about that stuff to begin with. No one can compete with Madoka, as far as Homura goes."

Mami nodded stiffly. "Well, I can understand that frustration. Homura's regard for Madoka is hard for me to understand, as well."

"Nah, it's simple. She just loves her." Kyouko glanced sidelong at Mami, her eyes settling on the second slice of cake in the white box. "Even she gets that now, you know. Something to do with Aiko's magic."

Mami flushed slightly. "Madoka was a girl, right?"

"Yeah. But love's love, I guess," Kyouko said. "It's not really a fair thing. Even if you wonder why you like someone when it's strange to do so, or it's hopeless to do so, it doesn't matter. It's just like that."

"I wouldn't know," Mami said. She turned away, frowning. "I've never felt that way about anyone, I think."

"I have, probably. More than once, maybe." Kyouko rubbed her forehead and sighed. "When I think about it, I was probably unlucky in love in the past, as well. I wonder if Homura feels the same way. Madoka's not here, right?"

Mami nodded. "I suppose when I think about it, that is tragic."

"It sucks for me. It sucks for me, as well. It sucks for everyone." Kyouko shrugged. "Life goes on, right? No point in moping around."

Mami frowned, watching Kyouko out of the corner of her eye. She'd come here to try and cheer the younger girl up, but she couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't as if she understood. How could she hope to understand. "Um. Do you want the other slice?"

"I'd feel bad," Kyouko said. "You love your cake, right?"

"It's fine," Mami said. "You haven't eaten much, I'd guess."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, sure." Kyouko grabbed the second slice of cake and began to eat it.

Mami breathed out. Kyouko hadn't changed. But then again, she'd always been used to hiding pain. Kyouko was like that. "If things become too awkward, you can sleep at my place."

"Thanks." Kyouko shrugged. "We'll see how things go."

"You're strong." Mami couldn't help but say that. She met Kyouko's gaze, frowning. "I'd probably be much more upset than you in your situation."

"I'm just stubborn." Kyouko finished the second slice of cake without saying another word.

Mami watched her, hesitating for a moment. "Hey, have you ever thought of travelling?"

"Travelling?" Kyouko asked, blinking.

Mami nodded. "I was talking with Hitomi about it, and it was something she raised. She said I'd never seen how other magical girls lived, so there's no way I'd be able to fully understand their problems."

Kyouko snorted. "Sounds like her. She just disagrees with us for the sake of disagreeing, you know. Not that I mind."

Mami shook her head. "Maybe, but when I thought about it, I felt like she had a point. I've lived in Mitakihara for a very long time. But you're different, right? You've moved around."

"Just within the local towns and cities close to here," Kyouko said. "You're worldly enough to know how it is, right? Just magical girls picking on each and fighting to survive. Everywhere you go, it'd probably be the same."

"Perhaps. But I can't say for sure. And I was thinking it might not be bad to confirm things with my own eyes," Mami said. "Would you come with me, Kyouko? I have the money, and Homura's more than enough to look after Mitakihara without us for a few days."

Kyouko blinked. "You serious? What about school?"

"Well, you said yourself it's good to skip every once in a while." Mami frowned. "Honestly, I assumed I'd somehow be able to lead a normal life, you know. But if I'll die before I'm twenty, is there any point in worrying about it?"

"I don't think it's ever been about that," Kyouko said. She frowned. "It's like trying to live like you're normal, even though you're not. If you live how I lived before now, you end up hating everything. But if you're at school, at least you can breathe the same air as the normal kids. It's like, you know, 'this is what I'm fighting for'."

"I know," Mami said. "But if it's just for a few days, it's fine. I want to understand. I want to make some sense out of how magical girls live and how we act towards each other. Maybe my narrow perspective of that really is holding me back right now."

"Well, can't hurt to try, I guess," Kyouko said. "But where do I come into this?"

"I just wanted the company," Mami said. "It's safer if it's the two of us, as well."

Kyouko shrugged. "I'd be worried if I left Homura alone, you know."

"Homura is strong enough that she hardly needs our help," Mami said. She sighed. "That was another thing Hitomi pointed out. By the law of the jungle, she should have displaced us long ago."

"Homura's not like that. But that's not what I mean, either. It's not about the demons." Kyouko shrugged. "I just think she'll do daft things and lazy things if she has no one to watch her."

Mami smiled. "Do you think so? I don't have that impression of her."

"She's kind of sloppy when it comes to stuff that isn't demons," Kyouko said. She sighed. "But honestly, worrying about looking after her is probably just me getting ahead of myself, as well. She never asked for that."

"Well, if you'd rather stay I can go alone, if I really want to do this," Mami said. "I just thought I'd offer."

"Yeah, thanks," Kyouko said. "I'll think about it, okay? Maybe I could do with a holiday. It's just a shame we can't all go."

"We can't leave Hitomi here alone," Mami said.

"I know. Holding territory is good, but I guess it does tie us down," Kyouko said. "When I think about it, I'm not as free as I used to be. Those days were messy and exhausting and uncertain, but I guess it had its moments."

Mami nodded. "But it's for the best. I'll settle for being tied down if it means having a safe place to call home."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kyouko shrugged. "You should get back about now, right? Lunch doesn't last forever."

"Probably," Mami said. She frowned. "What will you do?"

"I'll stay. Not feeling like school today," Kyouko said.

Mami stood up. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."

"Later." Kyouko waved.

* * *

><p>Kyouko whiled away the rest of the day playing games in the arcade before heading back. She found Homura in the lounge, buried in paper at her desk. "Yo."<p>

"Good afternoon," Homura said. She had a map of Kyoto in front of her. She'd annotated it closely with her neat handwriting. "You weren't at school."

"Yeah. Just my mood, you know. There are days I don't fancy it, so I play games or whatever," Kyouko said. She folded her arms. "What are you up to?"

"Battle planning." Homura continued to look down at the map as he spoke, avoiding Kyouko's gaze. "Kyubey wants me to help the enforcers move against Kahoru."

"Kyubey? Why?" Kyouko asked.

"It seems he's worried about the slim odds that Kahoru isn't simply bluffing about becoming god, as well as her vendetta against me," Homura said. "So he's planning to take direct action."

"'Direct action'? You mean he's going to kill her, right?" Kyouko said.

Homura nodded. "This is uncharacteristic of him. Kahoru is a strong magical girl, but I'm sure he's always been nervous about her wish magic."

"So what are you going to do?" Kyouko asked. "Help him? You should know nothing good comes of doing what Kyubey wants."

"In this case we have a common interest," Homura said. "His reasoning doesn't matter to me. If it'll provide an opening, I'll exploit it, since Kahoru is our enemy."

"Right," Kyouko said. "Sounds like you."

"Will you help me?" Homura asked. She was still staring at the map, but her pen wasn't moving.

Kyouko sighed. "I guess there's no way I can stop you, right?"

"I think this is the correct decision," Homura said. "Kahoru has given us more than enough reason."

"I know. But even more than when we were on our home ground, it kinda sucks for all that," Kyouko said. "What about Mami?"

"There's no way I can tell her, of course," Homura said. For the first time she sounded frustrated. "What would come of doing that?"

"So you're just gonna let her be then go off and fight?" Kyouko said.

"What do you suggest?" Homura said. "Nothing would come of it but another fight."

Kyouko sighed, sitting down opposite Homura. "Yeah, she probably won't compromise. But you won't either."

"How could I compromise? Kahoru couldn't be more honest about the fact she's our enemy. She's the worst kind of enemy, as well. If we just let things be in a good natured way, she'll use the records to strengthen in her position and then strike at the ideal time." Homura rubbed her forehead. "Even this attack will be predicted by her. With someone like that, all we can do is move to crush her with overwhelming force. Waiting and reacting to her own actions is suicide."

"Maybe you're right, but to Mami, we have no reason to be enemies," Kyouko said. "She won't see it that way."

"There's no use in pretending someone like Kahoru holds the same values as us," Homura said. "We're soft in this city. We all knew that. But now she's acting as if all the other magical girls are like us."

"Yeah, but if we act the same way as her, then aren't our values the same?" Kyouko said. "Isn't that the point, the way Mami wants us to be different from them?"

"It's fine for us to be gentle with each other, but that doesn't extend to our enemies," Homura said. "It never has done."

"Yeah. Not for me and you. I think Mami's different, though," Kyouko said.

"It doesn't matter," Homura said. "I won't tell her. What will you do?" Her head was slightly bowed as she continued to stare at the table, her black fringe falling over her eyes.

Kyouko sighed. Homura looked miserable. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"If it comes to it, I'll fight by myself," Homura said. "I have enough experience of that."

"Look, I'll fight. I don't want you to die." Kyouko stared at Homura, frowning. Honestly, it really was unfair. "I don't know about Mami, but I'll fight."

"Thank you," Homura said.

"I don't know how much use I'll be, though," Kyouko said. "I used to be more confident, but fighting Chiaki's sort of taught me how rough the world is. I mean, I have the experience, but I can't use my wish magic. I've been that way for god knows how long now. And that sucks when you're up against someone like Chiaki or Aiko, people with crazy powers."

"You're still stronger than most magical girls," Homura said. "What was your wish magic, actually? Never once have I seen you use it."

"I could create illusions, though I was never like Aiko or anything," Kyouko said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I haven't been able to use that magic since the day my family died."

"I see. Well, you've managed until now with that handicap," Homura said. "It will be the same from now on, as well. Just as long as we treat Aiko with appropriate care, there shouldn't be a problem."

Kyouko shrugged. "Let's hope so. Anyway, I'll go and make dinner, I guess."

"Thanks," Homura said vaguely. "I'll wrap up here."

* * *

><p>They ate an awkward meal together, then Homura retreated upstairs to look up more information on her computer. Right now, the important thing was to concentrate on the battle to come. Personal problems would resolve themselves in time, one way or the other. If she just defeated Kahoru, their lives would go back to normal. Everything would be fine.<p>

Kyubey tapped in the window, red eyes watching her without blinking.

Homura let him in, frowning. "What is it, at this time of night?"

"I'm keeping you informed of developments," Kyubey said. "I'm beginning to mobilise the enforcers, but it'll take time. I'm also working on mobilising Osaka against Kyoto."

Homura blinked. "Osaka?"

"Tai Ajibana is Osaka's territory holder, and she hates Kahoru," Kyubey said. "She failed to invade Kyoto about a year back. So she's a natural person to use in a case like this, along with her subordinates."

"I'll use anyone, but make sure they don't get in the way," Homura said. "Remember we're not after Kyoto. I just need to deal with Kahoru, that's all."

"Tai is a problematic girl, but she's strong," Kyubey said. "Just as long as you're smart enough to work around her selfish and illogical habits, she'll be of great use to you. I believe you have the judgement and intelligence to do that."

"If I must," Homura said.

"The other matter of concern is that the magical girls of Kyoto have started to systematically eliminate my bodies," Kyubey said. "Given the efficiency with which they're locating and destroying them, it can be taken as read Kahoru is coordinating their action with her knowledge magic."

"So she knows about your plan, in other words," Homura said. "It hasn't even been a day yet."

"Kahoru spends a considerable amount of time using her knowledge magic to assess various things," Kyubey said. "Though this is fast even for her, it's within my expectations. There's no need to change the plan."

Homura nodded. "Make sure we have overwhelming force. It's a given her side will fight more efficiently."

"I'm aware of that. It's exactly why I'm using Osaka," Kyubey said. "In any case, my knowledge of Kyoto will be patchy at best from here on out."

"How organised is Kyoto?" Homura asked. "Will the other magical girls there really fight for Kahoru?"

"Kahoru has been territory holder for a very long time by the standards of this world," Kyubey said. "For most of the girls there, following her lead is their whole experience of being a magical girl. They will fight, especially since I'm using Osaka. That hatred runs both ways."

"That's inconvenient, but I suppose it's to be expected," Homura said. "Just as long as Ritsuko doesn't side with Kahoru, it's nothing we can't deal with."

"I'll watch her closely. Honestly, Ritsuko has been unusually troublesome recently," Kyubey said. "In any case, prepare yourself. We should make our move within a week at the latest. Any longer than that, and we'll be giving Kahoru too much time to prepare."

Homura nodded. "I agree."

Kyubey clambered outside and jumped off the balcony again.

Homura closed the window behind him, frowning. This was fine. Like Kyubey said, Kahoru finding out was predictable. They'd still win. She would protect Madoka.

* * *

><p>The next day Mami headed back from school with Homura. The dark-haired girl had been quiet all day, apparently lost in thought. "It's a shame Kyouko skipped school again," she said cautiously.<p>

"Yes," Homura said.

"It may not be my place to say this, but I hope you two make up quickly," Mami said. "You two normally get along so well."

"We're civil with each other. There's no problem, I think," Homura said.

"Normally you're much more than civil with each other," Mami said. "You need to be attentive with Kyouko, you know. If she's upset she'll often just shrug and accept it rather than complaining."

"She's usually quite honest," Homura said.

"Then she's probably changed," Mami said. "Just, I don't know, be nice to her. That's all I ask."

"I'll bear that in mind," Homura said.

"Thank you. I know it's not my place to say that sort of thing," Mami said. "But I worry about you two."

"Well, we worry about you," Homura said.

"I know. I'll look after myself." Mami smiled. "How about going for some cake? It's been a while since we had a long chat, just the two of us."

"Sorry, but today isn't good for me," Homura said. She looked away, up the tree-lined path from the school towards the wider city. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Fair enough," Mami said. They walked the rest of the way up the path in silence, then stopped at the branching path close to the river. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Good-bye." Homura walked back towards her house in the residential quarter.

Mami watched her leave then turned and headed towards the centre of the city. Some fresh cake would go some way to cheering her up while she decided exactly what it was she should do.

* * *

><p>When Mami entered the patisserie, she was surprised to see Kyouko sitting in the table close to the back. She waved back at the red-haired girl, frowning. After placing her usual order, she headed to the back and sat down opposite Kyouko. "Is there something you need?"<p>

"Yeah. I need cake," Kyouko said, toying with the chocolate cake in front of her. "That so wrong?"

Mami shook her head. "No. I was just thinking it's been a long time since we ate here together like this."

"Yeah, guess so," Kyouko said. "I'm not really a big cake person, to be honest. Too rich."

"Well, I can't blame you for that," Mami said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. No problem." Kyouko met Mami's gaze. "Look, we need to talk."

"I guessed so," Mami said. "What is it?"

"Look, this ain't gonna sound great, but it seems Kyubey has some kind of plan to take out Kahoru," Kyouko said. "And Homura's gonna be fighting."

"What?" Mami said loudly. She blushed slightly as she realised how loudly she'd said that, and tried to speak more quietly. "Why the hell would she do that? Shouldn't we be glad no one died instead of picking another fight?"

Kyouko shrugged. "Her logic is that someone like Kahoru will just get stronger and plan a dangerous trap if you leave her be, so it's best to rush to beat her. You gotta admit that makes some sense."

"This isn't about that," Mami said. "This is about, I don't know, human decency. Normally you don't plan to kill people to begin with."

"Kahoru's more or less said she's gonna kill Homura," Kyouko said. "I get what you're saying, but Homura's right in that just ignoring Kahoru probably isn't an answer."

Mami sighed. "So, when was Homura going to tell me?" She frowned as she saw Kyouko's expression. "I see. So you're going behind her back in telling me this?"

"Look, I'm just trying to keep you two from blowing up at each other," Kyouko said. "I didn't like the fact you were being left out of this, since you deserve to know. But, well, don't do anything drastic."

"Anything drastic? She's plotting to kill someone and you ask _me_if I'm planning to do anything drastic?" Mami sighed, lowering her voice again. "Putting that aside, I'm offended she's been lying to me. She didn't say a word, you know."

"You know what Homura is like. I don't think it's personal." Kyouko frowned. "She's trying to do everything herself again."

"No one asked for that," Mami said. "Least of all me."

"I know. But it's how she is," Kyouko said. "At the end of the day, she's going to go out there and fight. There's probably nothing you can do about that."

"If she won't listen to reason, maybe Aiko and Kahoru will," Mami said. She leaned forwards slightly, making up her mind. "I'll go see them. If we talk, I may be able to stop this."

"You think it's gonna be that easy?" Kyouko said. "You'll just talk to them and it'll all work out?"

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Mami said. "I'll probably fail, but it's right to try. And if I succeeded, isn't that a much safer solution than violence?"

Kyouko sighed. "And what if you end up becoming a hostage or worse? This is someone who declared herself our enemy, remember."

"If that happens, it happens. It's a risk I'm willing to take." Mami frowned. "It's exactly the same as Homura accepting the risk of death when she goes into battle. But I think talking is still safer than fighting."

"Well, I can't stop you if you insist," Kyouko said. "But I still think it's a bad idea. Some people just won't listen to reason."

"Like I said, all we can do is try." Mami met Kyouko's eyes. "Can't you help me? If both of us go, that'll have more credibility than one of us going alone."

Kyouko shook her head. "I can't go. I'm going to fight with Homura."

Mami slumped back in her seat. "Why?"

"Because I don't want her to fight alone. And because I agree with her," Kyouko said. "That we need to fight."

"I see." Mami closed her eyes. "Then I'll go alone."

"Do what you gotta do and come back alive," Kyouko said. "It'd be stupid if any of us died over this."

"I'm sure Aiko feels the same way about her side," Mami said. "But yes, I'll be careful."

"And don't say anything about the whole Homura and Kyubey's attack thing," Kyouko said. "I mean, it's not like Kahoru won't know, I guess, but you know. Try not to actively go against us."

"I pretty actively disagree with what you're doing right now," Mami said. "But if Kahoru and Aiko killed you and Homura, I'd hate that. I'm not going to facilitate that."

"Yeah. Just be careful what you do. The reason I'm fighting is exactly because if this is gonna be done I'd rather we did it well," Kyouko said. "Hard to say what'll happen even if you're trying to be neutral."

"It's even harder to say what will happen when you two go to war," Mami said. "I didn't agree to this fight."

"Yeah, I know." Kyouko stood up. "Well, whatever. I've said what needs to be said. All I want is to get this mess over with and get back to how things used to be."

"That would be good," Mami said. "But we're changing. Or maybe just learning more about each other, I don't know. After this, I can't say what will happen."

Kyouko turned away. "Yeah. But it'd be nice, all I'm saying."

Mami watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, Hitomi walked alone through the park, moving from flowerbed to flowerbed. She held onto her school-bag tightly as she stared at the flowers, her expression cheerful.<p>

_Just __what__ are__ you__ doing? _Ritsuko asked.

"So you finally said something when I was in control," Hitomi said. "I thought you weren't going to do that?"

_I won't make a habit of it, but once or twice won't break you. And what you're doing right now is strange._

"Well, you like this sort of thing, right?" Hitomi said. "I thought I'd do something we can both enjoy. I don't mind relaxing things like this, you know."

_That's absurd. When you are in control, you should do the things you want to do. I certainly won't be accommodating your interests when I'm in control. _

"That's fine. This is what I want to do right now, that's all," Hitomi said. "We should try to get on."

_Just as long as you're not running away from that boy._

"I told you before, that's not it," Hitomi said.

_Good. _

Hitomi opened her mouth to justify herself further, but she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered. "Hello?"

"Heya, Hitomi. This is Kahoru. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Hitomi said, her breeding running ahead of her mind. "How are you?"

"I'm well enough, thank you. Can you put Ritsuko on?"

"Sure," Hitomi said. "Just wait a second." She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Ritsuko scowled. "What is it? I told you, I've paid off my debt to you."

"I know. This isn't an order, I'm just genuinely asking for help,"Kahoru said. "It seems Kyubey is planning to kill me. He'll be using Mitakihara, his enforcers and Osaka. Even accounting for my allies in Kyoto and the cards I have to play in Osaka, that's too much for little old me. Could you do something about it?"

"What? Why is Kyubey going after you?" Ritsuko said. "You're an idiot, but you've broken no laws."

"I have no idea. You'd know better than I would, I'd imagine,"Kahoru said. "There's no precise timetable yet, but I imagine they'll attack within the week. Two weeks if I'm lucky. I need your help."

"I don't fight battles just for the sake of it," Ritsuko said. "And it's true you're probably in this position as a result of your own actions, isn't it?"

"Oh, probably. I'll reflect on that later, but I can't reflect on anything if I die," Kahoru said. "Even without me, though, don't you have responsibility as head enforcer? They're planning a major battle and this is the first you've heard of it. Doesn't that mean your subordinates are undermining you?"

"Rather than them, it's Kyubey who is cutting me out," Ritsuko said. "But you have a point. I shouldn't stay neutral in this. But that doesn't mean I'll be your ally."

"If you think I deserve to die, do as you please. But while you're brutal about enforcing the law, you've always stayed inside that law," Kahoru said. "Right now, though, Kyubey is just using the enforcers as a private army. There's no law or ideals there."

Ritsuko sighed. "I'll think about doing something. God knows Tai is even worse than you are, as well."

"That's the Ritsuko I know and love. Feel free to stay in Kyoto, I'll find a sofa for you somewhere,"Kahoru said. "You can bring Hitomi, as well. I trust her to be neutral."

"I don't exactly have much choice about that," Ritsuko said. She frowned. "Homura is going, right?"

"Yes, Homura will certainly act against me,"Kahoru said. "She's my main problem, but don't kill her. I need her to be like that."

"That doesn't make much sense, but whatever," Ritsuko said. She scowled. "if it comes to it, leave Homura to me. I'm the only one who can stop her."

"I know. I'll leave it to you, if you let me. Good-bye, Ritsuko."

"Good-bye," Ritsuko said. She rang off.

_What __will__ you __do? _Hitomi asked.

"I don't know," Ritsuko said. "What do you think?"

_I don't care about the reasons for the conflict. It's just, well, I think it would be a shame if people died. It's not easy to find the sort of evil that deserves to die. And dying, well, dying is lonely._

"If you say so," Ritsuko said. "Killing is more lonely, though. Regardless, I may have to fight as a neutral party. I'm sorry for that."

_That's fine. I can't just ignore something like this myself._

Ritsuko nodded. "Then you have more integrity than most people your age." She balled her right hand into a fist, closing her eyes. "We'll fight. If that means going against Kyubey, so be it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Aiko and Nami**

Mitakihara was a sort of city, but it was small enough that Mami had been able to hold it as a territory by herself. She'd never been perfect, but she'd done her best to fight the demons wherever they appeared. Nagoya was something completely different. Mami had cursed her own naivete the moment she'd arrived at Nagoya Station. Simply leaving that station took long enough as she struggled through an anonymous sea of people. But the scale of what she saw when she left the station was almost crushing. Nagoya was just too large, far too large for any one magical girl to be able to call it their own. The vast buildings sprawled across the horizon for as far as she could see, imposing walls of concrete and glass fortifying busy roads and wide pavements. The two great towers of the station loomed behind her.

Mami gripped her white blouse uncertainly, frowning as she stared out at the road in front of her. She'd come her with a sense of urgency, a passionate mission, a desire to do something, anything, to stop the bloodshed to come. But now she'd come this far, she couldn't hold down her doubts any longer. She knew Aiko lived in Nagoya, but she'd never known any more than that. They'd never actually exchanged phone numbers or anything like that. Well, they hadn't parted on the terms where that would be appropriate. Aiko could live anywhere in this vast city. No, in the first instance, there was no guarantee Aiko would be at Nagoya at all. If Kahoru was in danger, she'd probably perceive that danger using the records, and call Aiko. Aiko would come flying to Kyoto if she had to. When she stopped to think about it, going directly to Kyoto would have been a more sensible way to proceed. But she'd wanted to see Aiko, not Kahoru. She didn't know why, but Aiko seemed more approachable, even after everything that had happened. If she could do something to change Aiko's mind, they could talk to Kahoru. They could still end this without anyone having to die.

That thought supported her. Mami frowned, closing her eyes. As a human being, Aiko was one girl among the millions of people that filled this city. But as a magical girl, she'd be one of a far smaller number of people. If she waited for long enough, demons should appear. If she headed towards those demons, she might not meet Aiko the first or second or third time, but if she tried for long enough, it should work out.

After wandering the city in distraction, straining her senses to the limit, she finally managed to grasp the presence of a group of demons. She ran towards the dark presence, clutching her bag with her right hand. But by the time she was within two hundred meters, she could already detect the presence of a magical girl. Mami slowed down as she approached a narrow side road, pressing herself against the side of a building and staring into the miasma beyond. A short blonde girl with a curved sword was fighting desperately, charging into the demons again and again. She'd already been wounded in several places. Mami frowned uncertainly, glancing at the ring on her right hand. It would be the work of a moment to transform and blow the demons away.

"I suggest you leave her alone."

Mami jumped, twisting her neck back over her shoulder. She scowled down at Kyubey. "Why? And where did you come from?"

"Of course I've been watching you," Kyubey said. "But this isn't your city. If you act carelessly, you'll get entangled in unnecessary things."

"It wouldn't entangle me," Mami said. "I'd just help her quickly then leave."

"If you helped her, could you just leave? Wouldn't she ask your name?" Kyubey said. "Yasuko is inexperienced and weak, so she'd probably turn to you for advice. What would you do then?"

"Well, if she did need my advice, I'd offer it," Mami said. "That's my responsibility, isn't it?"

"Did you come here to help a stranger?" Kyubey asked. "If so, then go ahead and approach her. But if you have a more meaningful purpose, there's no use in you wasting your time. Yasuko has no special characteristics. I'm not expecting much of her."

Mami gritted her teeth, watching the girl drive her sword through the last demon's chest. She was really too young and pitiful a figure. "That's cruel of you."

"It's just realistic. Statistically speaking, most magical girls die within a few months of making their wish. It's only sensible for me to concentrate my efforts on the survivors." Kyubey flicked his ears. "Either way, I should approach her now. What will you do?"

Mami closed her eyes, at war with herself. She could already sense other demons elsewhere in the city. Other places where Aiko might be. "I'll go on ahead."

"That's sensible of you," Kyubey said. He padded past her, heading into the side road as the miasma faded.

Mami glanced after him before turning and walking away. Well, the girl had survived that fight. Kyubey wasn't necessarily right about her, he didn't know much about humans. But he was right. She hadn't come here to help a stranger. She blinked. Well, she didn't think so. What was Aiko? Not a stranger, not exactly. Not a friend. Maybe an enemy. Maybe just someone she could try to save, in the end, since she couldn't hope to save everyone who deserved to be saved.

Kyubey met her in another quiet side road as she moved towards the next concentration of miasma. "So, why are you here?"

Mami sighed. "I'm here to see Aiko. Can you take me to her?"

"I could, but I have no reason to do so," Kyubey said flatly.

Mami frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know why you want to see her, but it's probably something unnecessary," Kyubey said. "On balance I think it is more likely to be inconvenient for me if you see her, so I won't permit you to see her."

"Then I'll just find her myself," Mami said. "If it's going to be inconvenient for you, that's all the more reason for me to persist."

"You're being absurd. This is a city of two million souls, you won't find her by searching blindly," Kyubey said. "Just give up and go home. It's dangerous to wander through hostile territory."

"I don't know if I'll find her until I try, even if my odds are bad," Mami said. "And you've admitted she's in this city, haven't you? That's reassuring."

"What are you trying to achieve by seeing her?" Kyubey asked. "Even if you found her, it'd be a waste of time."

"I'm going to talk sense," Mami said. "Someone has to." She walked faster, her expression impatient. "Don't bother trying to stop me, Kyubey. I know you're at fault here."

Kyubey blinked at her from behind. "I see. I won't waste my time if that is the case. But be careful not to die. I still need you at Mitakihara."

"Well, I'm glad I'm still of use to you," Mami said sarcastically. She remembered she'd trusted Kyubey when she was younger. Kyouko and Homura had rubbed off on her, perhaps. Or perhaps she'd just grown older and realised how he really operated. It hadn't been a pleasant realisation. For a time, he'd been the closest thing she'd had to a friend, somehow. But that had been a long time ago.

Several hour passed as she moved from spot to spot, searching for the demons. The frequency of the small scale demon attacks was astounding. But for all that, she didn't manage to find Aiko. Night was falling as she reached the next spot, a small park. She entered the miasma hesitantly, staying close to the edge of the park. There were several dozen people trapped in the fog, drifting senselessly as the demons approached them. But there were no magical girls in sight. Mami gripped the strap of her bad tightly. They'd come. They'd always come before now. But as she waited, the demons closed in on their prey and raised their hands. In the heavy silence of the fog they began to devour the emotions of their targets.

Territory didn't come into it. Mami released her magic, throwing her head back as golden light enveloped her. She strode forwards, letting two muskets fall from her sleeves. She took aim at two demons feasting on a mother and child, shattering their masks in an instant. They collapsed into so much dust. She ran forwards as the other demons rounded on her, pulling more muskets from her sleeves. She'd fought any number of demons that night. As if she'd falter for a moment against such a small number of them. They fired their burning lances towards her but she ducked through the storm of fire, rolling and coming up in a stable stance. She fired again then darted away, throwing her spent weapons aside as she ran. Within less than thirty seconds, it was over. The demons collapsed into dust and the miasma began to clear. Mami shouldered her final musket, sighing. This was the same everywhere.

As the fog, two magical girls stepped forwards. The red-haired girl raised her hammer threateningly. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, muscling on our territory?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Mami said. She looked up at the taller girl, her expression even. "I just acted because people were in danger. Of course, I don't need the remnants. You can keep them."

"You think it's that simple?" The red-haired girl demanded. "I haven't seen you around, but if you're new, you should know, you can't just hunt where you please. You got your own remnants, right? Give them to me."

Mami blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," the red-haired girl said. "It's a fine, you know. Just fork them over and I'll overlook this mess."

Her companion smirked at Mami, her pistol held casually by her side. "Best if you do what she says, you know. Taniko is bad-tempered."

"Are you threatening me?" Mami asked. "Why are you doing that? It's bad to pick unnecessary fights, you know."

"Don't screw with me," Taniko said. She stepped forwards, bringing her hammer back. "Or do you wanna fight instead?"

"I don't have any reason to fight you," Mami said. She gripped her musket. "But I will defend myself."

"Taniko, get the hell away from her!"

Mami twisted her head back to see Aiko charge clean across the park, her axe raised.

"Aiko, the hell you think you're doing?" Taniko shouted.

Her companion blanched as she heard Aiko, instinctively taking a step back.

"You wanna die, Taniko?" Aiko slid to a halt next to Mami, almost doubling over as she panted for breath. She stared at the red-haired girl, her eyes fierce. "If you go after this girl, you'll end up with more than a broken arm."

"What's it to you? This is my territory, bitch," Taniko snapped. She adjusted her stance, watching Aiko hawkishly.

"This girl belongs to me," Aiko said. "She was wrong to step on your turf, I'll admit. But touch a hair on her head, and it's like you're picking a fight with me. Get it? So just let it slide."

Mami stared at Aiko with wide eyes.

Taniko spat on the ground, shouldering her hammer. "Whatever. House-train your pets, bitch. The second time I won't be this nice." She turned and strode away.

The second girl turned and ran after her.

Aiko sighed, lowering her axe. Then she rounded on Mami. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Mami said. "I have something important to talk about."

"What's with that? Whatever, let's get out of here," Aiko said. She turned and walked down the path, releasing her magic. She was dressed in a dull grey school uniform. "We gotta get back to my territory before anything stupid happens. Taniko's an asshole, you know."

"I had that impression," Mami said. She followed Aiko, releasing her own magic. She smiled. "But still, I managed to find you."

"You think that's coincidence? You're giving me a heart-attack, the way your presence just sprung up in Taniko's territory," Aiko said. She scowled, still out of breath. "God damn, the hell you doing, coming to my city and picking a fight?"

"I wasn't picking a fight," Mami said. "When I arrived, no one was protecting the people there. I just did what I had to do."

"Yeah, well, that's just how Taniko does things," Aiko said. "She uses humans as bait and waits for the demons to chow down before jumping in. Gets more remnants that way, ya know."

"I'm aware of the concept," Mami said. "Magical girls shouldn't be like that, though."

"Well, they are," Aiko said. She left the park, turning left and heading down the street. "Anyway, this is just for the record, but it's not like I was saving you back there."

"Oh?" Mami said. "It looked that way to me."

"We both know you could have blown those idiots away if you tried," Aiko said. "I just didn't want to deal with the fall-out of that. That's why I came."

Mami sighed. "I don't do that, you know. I would have defended myself if necessary, but that's all."

"That's your weak-point," Aiko said. She groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. "Seriously, why the hell are you here? Makes no sense. We're enemies, remember?"

"That's something you just decided for yourself," Mami said. "You attacked Homura, but when I saw you defending Kahoru at the end there, I realised you're still not a bad person."

"That's not true. I'm just selfish." Aiko gritted her teeth. "And you're an idiot, okay? You wanna die?"

"Kyubey and Homura are planning to attack Kahoru," Mami said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know," Aiko said. "Kahoru caught it with the records. I'll be heading to Kyoto tomorrow. However I look at it, then, we're enemies."

"I think Homura's making a big mistake," Mami said. "So I'm trying to stop the fight. It should be possible."

"Not gonna happen. Homura wants to fight, and Kahoru wants to fight," Aiko said. "Given that, you can't stop it."

"Maybe not. But I'll try, and that starts with you," Mami said.

Aiko sighed. "Well, you came this far. I'll hear ya out."

* * *

><p>Aiko led the way, her breathing settling down as she continued to walk. After twenty minutes, she turned off the street and headed up the stairs of a plain apartment complex. She headed down the third floor and pushed on the sixth door along, stepping inside. "Come in."<p>

"Is it okay for me to intrude?" Mami asked. "I forgot to bring a present."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Aiko kicked off her shoes.

Mami followed her, carefully kneeling to take off her shoes. She followed Aiko into the cramped apartment.

"Yo," Aiko said. She strode through the small lounge, glancing briefly at two young boys and a girl, all playing a video game.

Her siblings returned disinterested greetings. Aiko led Mami past them, sticking her head into a cramped kitchen. "Hey, mom. I'm with a friend, so I'll be eating out tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Aiko's mother said. She was busy cooking. Her face was lined with tiredness.

A teenage girl half a head taller than Aiko was sitting at the dinner table, working on her homework. She frowned, glancing up at Mami as the blonde girl glanced uncertainly into the doorway. "You bringing a friend home? It's been a while."

"Yeah, whatever. Leave me alone," Aiko said. "I'll be on another school trip for a few days starting tomorrow, too."

"I see," Aiko's mother said. "Take care."

"Will do." Aiko turned away and headed up the stairs to the second floor of the flat. The corridor was filled with accumulated possessions, magazines and balls and tattered books. She stepped through the mess, pushing open the second door to reveal a narrow bed-room. There was a bunk bed pushed against the far wall. The floor was covered in clothes. Baseball gear had been stacked in one corner, while a cheap electric guitar rested on a stand close to the door. The posters on the walls were at war, half of baseball players and teams, and half of boy-bands and pretty young musicians. "Cut me a break on the mess, okay?"

"Of course," Mami said, gingerly moving from clear spot to clear spot. "Can we talk here?"

"Close the door," Aiko said. She sat on the unmade lower bed, shrugging. "This is my room, though I share it with my oldest sister. She usually stays out late doing whatever, so we can talk about anything here for now."

Mami leaned back, closing the door. "You have a large family."

"There's eight of us kids," Aiko said. "It's crowded. Sit here, there's nowhere else."

Mami made it to the bed, sitting down next to Aiko. "It must be lively."

"Yeah, I guess. It's a pain, though." Aiko shrugged. "I'm the fourth kid, you know. My step-dad don't care for me and I don't like him. Mom's too busy to notice much of what I do. It's good, I guess. I'm living as a magical girl, so the fact they don't pay attention is a good thing." She frowned despite her words, shrugging. "Anyway, doesn't matter. You didn't come here to talk about this stuff."

"It's fine," Mami said. "I find it interesting, since I want to get to know you."

"It ain't important," Aiko said. "Just apologising for the mess, I guess. Everyone's stuff gets piled up on top of each other."

"I don't mind," Mami said. She looked around the room. "You play guitar?"

"Nah, that's my older sis," Aiko said. "Dunno if you can say she plays it, though. The baseball stuff's mine."

"Do you play for your school?" Mami asked.

"Used to. I quit when I became a magical girl. You know, just didn't have the time." Aiko shrugged. "I was a pitcher, since I have a good arm, you know. We never played many games, though. Just ain't that much interest in girls' baseball. Kiyomi gives me crap about it, as well."

"Kiyomi?" Mami asked.

"Ah, sorry. My older sis. She said it's not girl-like, or whatever. She always says I should try to be more feminine or whatever," Aiko said. "But that's never been my idea of fun, you know. She just plays around with guys all the time, if you ask me I'm living better than that, at least."

"I think people should live how they want to live, within reason," Mami said.

"Right? That's all I'm asking for, but she always lectures me." Aiko blinked, remembering herself. "Anyway, enough chat. Let's get on with this, already."

"If you insist," Mami said. She pursed her lips, searching for words. "You want to protect Kahoru, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aiko said. "I'm not gonna let her die."

"Why do you feel strongly about that?" Mami asked. "When you were protecting her from Homura the other night, it looked like you were ready to die for her."

Aiko looked away awkwardly. "I just do, you know. It ain't a thing you reason out. I owe Kahoru a lot, and I like being with her, so I'm gonna take her side. If she died, I dunno if I'd have anything left, I guess."

"So that's why you attacked Homura?" Mami said. "To protect Kahoru?"

"Yeah. Look, I ain't making excuses," Aiko said. "I attacked your friend, so I'm your enemy. You're the weird one for coming here and chatting to me after that."

"It's not for you to decide whether I'm your enemy," Mami said. "I'll decide that. Even after that, no permanent harm was done, so I don't have any reason to be your enemy."

"Look, Homura's coming after Kahoru, so I'm gonna come for Homura," Aiko said. "If you're gonna treat me as a friend despite that, you're just gonna end up in a mess like before, or worse. You hated me then, right? That's better for you."

"I was shocked. I felt betrayed, because I had enjoyed talking with you," Mami said. "But that's why I want to understand. Just hating people isn't my hobby, not any more. I used to be colder, but after those two turned up, I learned we don't have to live in such an empty way."

"Even if you understand, we're still enemies," Aiko said. "I'll just hurt ya, so it's better if you don't know me."

"You say that as if you're protecting me, but I'm beginning to wonder if it isn't the other way round," Mami said. She met Aiko's gaze, frowning. "Aren't you just defining me as an enemy for your own convenience? That way, you can feel less bad about doing something that hurts me."

"That's stupid," Aiko said. "Look, I'm just fighting my corner, okay? Kahoru has big plans and she's making enemies, but Homura's just as bad since she's coming straight for Kahoru to kill her, whatever it takes. I'm just choosing who to side with, and I'm telling you, it's gonna be Kahoru every time. Don't get offended by that, it's just how I feel."

"That attitude's just going to be bad for Kahoru in the end," Mami said. "Kyouko does the same thing with Homura, you know. But if you're her friend, you need to tell her when she's in the wrong."

"Who says she's wrong?" Aiko asked.

Mami blinked. "There's no way she can succeed. You know that, right?"

"I thought that at first, but it's Kahoru," Aiko said. "She knows more than anyone else, and she can do things no one else can do." She closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna say you should believe her, but I will. I've tagged along with her for a while, and know her better than anyone else does. Well, except Yurino, I guess."

"That's deeply irrational," Mami said.

"Yeah, maybe. Doesn't matter, though." Aiko met Mami's gaze. "If she wins, something would change. And I agree with her, this world sucks right now."

"Nothing ever goes the way we'd want it to go, I know. But that's exactly why you can't assume Kahoru will simply be able to make everything better," Mami said. "Besides, what method could she possibly use to become a god? If it was that simple, someone would have done it before."

"Madoka did it before," Aiko said. "And I know bits of the method, now." She snorted at Mami's expression. "As if I could tell you. You're my enemy, however you try and spin it."

"It involves Homura, doesn't it?" Mami said. She frowned, watching Aiko's expression. "So is Homura's attack on Kahoru playing into Kahoru's hands?"

Aiko shrugged. "It doesn't take an idiot to work out Kahoru only fights on her own terms, ya know."

Mami sighed. "I know. But I don't understand her actions at all. Homura's the same. She knows as well as I do, so why is she fighting?"

Aiko shrugged. "Just 'cause that's true, it doesn't mean Kahoru always wins. If she fights, it's because she's betting she can win. Homura knows that but thinks she can just kill Kahoru anyway."

Mami sighed, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "That's what's so absurd. You're all just gambling your lives for no reason at all."

"We're all fighting 'cause we still believe in something," Aiko said. "Get that through your head, okay? Stop looking down on us."

"I see. Then maybe I'm the empty one, after all." Mami closed her eyes.

"Talking won't solve anything," Aiko said. "That's why it'll come to a fight. If you get it, you should go home. You can stay over tonight, but that's it. I gotta go to Kyoto tomorrow anyway."

"I'll come with you." Mami opened her eyes again. "I'm not going to give up just yet. So I'll meet with Kahoru."

Aiko snorted. "You're crazy. Look, Kahoru's fighting for her life here. I can't say you won't end up as a hostage if you just march into Kyoto with me."

"You'd stop her if she tried to do that," Mami said.

"You can't say that," Aiko said. "We barely know each other, you know."

"It's just my impression of you," Mami said. "I'll bet on that, I suppose, the way you're betting on Kahoru."

Aiko snorted. "It's stupid, but whatever."

"I don't think anything good will come of being smart all the time, myself," Mami said vaguely.

* * *

><p>Mami slept on the couch, swathed awkwardly in Aiko's spare blankets. She was dragged up at six the next morning by Aiko and within the hour the two were setting out. They ate breakfast in town, Mami taking the lead in the conversation and asking trivial questions about Aiko's friends and family. Aiko replied in a muted way, mainly concentrating on eating her food. Once they'd finished eating, Aiko took off again, moving through the streets of Nagoya with the ease of a resident.<p>

Mami blinked as she followed the blue-haired girl. "The station is the other way, right?"

"We're not going to the station yet," Aiko said. "There's a place where I gotta show my face before I go."

"I see," Mami said. "So that's why we got up so early."

"Yeah. Sorry," Aiko said shortly.

Mami glanced at Aiko's sombre expression without saying anything more.

They eventually arrived at Nagoya University Hospital, two large blocks of crème walls and cold glass linked by a round tower. Aiko led Mami through the narrow corridors inside, heading straight for the top floor. Then she pushed open the door to a small room on the very far side of the left left wing, stepping inside. "Good morning, Nami."

Mami tentatively looked over Aiko's shoulder. The small room was bare except for a large bed in the centre, surrounded by medical machinery. A girl with closely cropped white hair was asleep in the bed, her chest barely moving as she breathed. "I'll wait outside."

"Nah, it's cool. If it's you, it's okay." Aiko approached the bed, kneeling there. "This is Mami. I told you about her before, right? She's come to visit."

"Good morning," Mami said. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Isn't she... asleep?" Her voice trailed off as her mind ran ahead of her voice.

"She's been asleep for two years," Aiko said. She stared at Nami's face, her expression stiff. "Mami's here because she wants us all to be friends. I said she was an enemy and I ain't wrong, but she isn't a bad person."

Mami watched Aiko, trying and failing to find words.

Aiko didn't seem to mind her silence. She just talked to the stale air and the empty room and the sleeping girl. Details of her recent life, large and small, flowed out of her mouth as they occurred to her. At length she fell silent, hesitating for a moment. Then she spoke again. "Nami, I'm going to fight again. I gotta protect Kahoru. But don't worry, we'll be careful. I dunno what will happen after that fight, but it might take a long time to work itself out. If that happens, sorry. But Kahoru's trying to make everyone happier, so I guess it's worth fighting for. And I..." Aiko closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

After a few seconds, she reached out, taking Nami's left hand. She touched the silver ring that was there, releasing a small amount of her magic. The magic transformed in a flash of pure light, forming a snow-white soul gem. Aiko pulled a few remnants from the back pocket of her jeans, pressing them against the soul gem.

"She was a magical girl?" Mami asked.

"Yeah," Aiko said. "A bad one. But I'm not gonna talk about her part in that, since that's her life." She laughed sourly. "I didn't even know her for a long time, you know. We only really got to know each other a year before it happened, more or less. But I dunno, I liked her. I liked her more than she liked me, I guess. Never had many friends."

"I understand. But you don't have to talk about it if you don't have to," Mami said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just in the mood," Aiko said. She pulled the remnants away from the snow-white soul gem, pocketing them again. Her magic faded, both soul gems becoming rings again. "Nothing to say, though. Everything went wrong for her. I wanted to help her. It ended up like this, I guess."

"How did it happen?" Mami said. "An accident?" Her right hand clutched her left arm tightly. She knew about hospitals.

"Like hell. I did it. I just wanted her to be happy. But the devil's in the detail, ya know. Always is." Aiko stood up, turning to Mami was a blank face. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Mami asked.

"The station. Kyoto," Aiko said. She walked past Mami, stopping at the door and glancing back as Mami didn't move. "What're you waiting for?"

"Sorry, nothing," Mami said. She left the room, folding her hands together.

"Later, Nami," Aiko said. "I'll come back, so wait for me, okay?" She closed the door and stepped away.

Mami glanced at Aiko as they walked back the way they had come. "I'm sorry," she managed lamely.

"We all got our issues, right? Whatever," Aiko said. "I get this with Kahoru too, you know. She thinks Nami is my everything or something like that, but that's not exactly true. It's been two years."

"Mm. People change," Mami said. "I've changed a lot, as well."

"Figures," Aiko said. She slid her hands into her pockets. "Hey, Mami. You think being alive is right? Like, is being alive meaningful in itself? Or is life something we take or leave based on how we feel about it?"

"That's a sudden question," Mami said. "I'm not sure how to reply to that."

"I take it or leave it, myself," Aiko said. "In the past, and now. Having people you care about is important. Without that, I dunno if I see the point."

"I can understand that perspective," Mami said delicately.

"I think you're like that too," Aiko said flatly. "When I hit Homura with Lotus Garden, you had those eyes. I was sure you were done with it all."

"I was just overwhelmed by the moment," Mami said. "I won't let that happen again."

"Yeah, sure. But I'm just saying," Aiko said. "If you're gonna give up if Kahoru and I win, then shut up and fight us. Don't leave yourself full of regrets because you tried to save everyone."

"If that's your logic, then whoever wins, I'll lose out," Mami said.

Aiko didn't reply.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Queen and the Fool**

Homura and Kyouko ate lunch on the roof together. The sky above them was grey, and the noise and energy of the school beneath them never quite reached this high.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Kyouko asked. "Where Mami is?"

Homura shrugged. "I assumed she's fallen ill. Or, well, there are other possibilities." She glanced sidelong at Kyouko.

"Yeah, there are." Kyouko sighed. "I told her, you know. About the attack on Kyoto."

"I wondered if you would," Homura said. She sighed. "Well, it's within my margin for error. I'll deal with it."

"Is that all?" Kyouko said, staring at Homura.

"I'm upset, but would anything come of me getting angry at you?" Homura asked. "It's not as if I don't know why you'd do something like this. So I'll overlook it."

"I'd rather you got angry," Kyouko said.

"That makes no sense." Homura blinked. "No, wait. This happened before, didn't it?"

"Did it? Oh. Yeah, guess it did." Kyouko sighed. "The church, right? We've had that conversation."

"It's not that I don't care," Homura said. "I'm just staying focused right now. I'll apologise to Mami once everything is settled."

"I'm not sure that'll make her happy," Kyouko said. "What if she's still angry?"

"I'll bear it," Homura said. She met Kyouko's gaze. "I'm not wrong. I'm being forceful, and hiding it from her was unfair, but I'm not wrong to fight here. So I'm not going to back down."

"Then you two might end up fighting," Kyouko said.

"If it comes to it, I'll get past her," Homura said. "My magic lets me do that."

"Guess so. But that's a ruthless way to look at it." Kyouko sighed. "You have that confidence, but what about me? I can't tell you who'd win if we fought each other, or what I'd do if it came to that."

"Then I'll help you," Homura said. "Even if she gets in our way, she isn't the enemy. All we need to do is avoid her."

Kyouko nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just wish things didn't have to be this messy."

"They would have been cleaner if you hadn't told Mami," Homura said.

"No, that'd be worse. Lying is a sin, you know." Kyouko shrugged. "I feel I have it worst, you know. You two have at least decided what you want to do. I'm stuck in the middle, trying to keep everything from falling apart 'cause of that."

"Just hold on." Homura put her chopsticks down, standing and looking through the fence. "When Kahoru is dead, the rest will work itself out. We'll come back to this city and live on."

"I hope so," Kyouko said. "But things will change."

"I know. But I'd rather avoid that if possible," Homura said. She frowned. "I really do want to go back to how things were for the three of us, before."

"I don't think that'd be any good, even if we could," Kyouko said. She looked away. "Better to clear the air, you know."

Homura closed her eyes. People were always like this. After bringing in magical girls from outside, everything had been messed up. She just wanted to live in peace, in a way Madoka would approve of. But she always, always had to fight.

"I suggest you two get moving soon," Kyubey said. He walked towards the pair. "Kahoru has begun to move herself, after all."

Homura turned to face him, opening her eyes. "What is she doing?"

"She's sent scouts to Osaka," Kyubey said. "There was a skirmish on the outskirts, but her girls pulled out before Tai arrived with reinforcements. So I want you two to go there directly and stand-by as a deterrent."

"You're worried she'll attack?" Kyouko asked.

"Exactly. The enforcers take time to gather. It'd be ridiculous if Kahoru smashed Osaka with a pre-emptive strike or assassinated Tai before our forces were in position," Kyubey said. "I don't think she'd easily manage either of those things, but it's best to take counter-measures regardless."

"I understand," Homura said. "But why would she use scouts? She has her knowledge magic, right?"

"I assume she's trying to make Tai nervous, or else to provide a second source of information," Kyubey said. "Kahoru is thorough in her use of her knowledge magic but there are limits to the questions she can ask. Either way, these actions aren't something we can ignore."

"Even if you say it, it's rough for us to have to tear off to Osaka all of a sudden," Kyouko said.

"Of course, I can use my contacts to cover your expenses," Kyubey said. "Money isn't an issue."

"That's not what I mean," Kyouko said.

"No, it's fine," Homura said. "If we're there, that should be an effective deterrent."

"Precisely," Kyubey said. "I'm glad you understand your role. The sooner you go, the better."

"Then we'll go after school," Homura said. "I have the money in hand, so you can pay me back later."

Kyouko sighed. "What happened to going to school?"

"We're going for business, not pleasure," Homura said. She shrugged. "In a case like this, it can't be helped."

Kyubey twitched his ears. "I should also mention that Tai Ajibana is Osaka's territory holder, and she's a very territorial magical girl at that. It is possible she will show a certain amount of hostility towards you both, if she regards you as a threat to her rule."

"Even though we're going all that way to save our ass?" Kyouko said. "What a pain."

"It's irrational, but that is Tai's way of life," Kyubey said. "I hope you will endure it."

Homura snorted. "Ritsuko gave me experience with the type."

"Tai is worse than Ritsuko by some way," Kyubey said.

"You gotta be kidding," Kyouko said.

"We'll manage," Homura said. "As long as she is of use, I don't care."

"She hates Kahoru," Kyubey said. "We can use her without holding back."

"Good. That's all I need to know," Homura said.

"How reliable," Kyubey said. "On that note, there's one more matter at hand. Once Kahoru is killed, Kyoto will fall into chaos. I would prefer it if the territory retain some integrity and organisation, so it's necessary to consider her replacement."

"Won't Tai enforce a proxy leader, if she's considering this an invasion?" Homura said.

"She will, but none of her lieutenants have the ability to control a city that large," Kyubey said. "Skilled magical girls who can control a large metropolis like Kyoto or Osaka are extremely rare, after all."

"So who are you backing?" Homura said. "I just need to back that person, right?"

"You are my choice, ideally," Kyubey said. "You have the ability and the experience."

"My territory is Mitakihara," Homura said. "I don't need any other territory, nor do I have roots there."

"You have family there. You should exploit them," Kyubey said.

"My mother has absolutely no interest in me," Homura said.

"For all that, an obligation exists. Use it if you will, or if not, other arrangements can be made," Kyubey said. "Either way, Kyoto is far more suited to your abilities than a small city like Mitakihara, which can comfortably be left to Mami."

"I'm not interested," Homura said.

"That's a shame. Well, tell me if you change your mind," Kyubey said. "You'd do far more good and save more people controlling Kyoto with a strong hand than you would squashing any demons who pop up here."

"Looks like the boss wants to promote you," Kyouko said sarcastically. "I'm jealous, Homura."

"If she went there, you could go as well," Kyubey said. "You'd be of use as Homura's right hand man."

"I'll pass on that," Kyouko said. "It's not like she wants to do it herself."

"Very well." Kyubey flicked his ears. "I'll be in contact at Osaka." He turned and walked away.

"It's creepy when he offers you stuff," Kyouko said. "You know, after what happens when you become a magical girl and all that."

"Yes, but if you understand everything he does is for his own self-interest, it's possible to profit from dealing with him," Homura said. "I won't abandon Mitakihara, though. This is Madoka's home."

"I see." Kyouko turned away. "Can't be helped, then."

* * *

><p>Homura and Kyouko reached Shin-Osaka Station in the late evening, exhausted from the sudden journey. At the end of the platform they were confronted by six teenage girls standing close to each other, resisting the great flow of people past them. The one in front was a tall girl with short purple hair and long arms. She rested her right hand on her shoulder, deliberately showing her silver ring.<p>

Homura narrowed her eyes, noticing the soul gem. She could feel the girl's presence, as well, forcefully so. The girl possessed considerable talent. "You are Tai Ajibana?"

"Yeah," Tai said. "You two are Homura and Kyouko?"

"That's us," Kyouko said. "Let's get on with this, I'm goddamn tired."

"Not so easy," Tai said. "Follow me."

Homura nodded. "Very well."

As they walked through the station two of the other girls dropped behind Homura and Kyouko, while another two walked slightly ahead, staying on either side of the pair. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by the four girls. Kyouko clicked her tongue loudly, glaring at them, but the four girls simply ignored the pair, feigning disinterest. Despite that, it was clear they were watching out of the corners of their eyes. Tai strode on ahead with regal impatience, flanked by a short, fashionably dressed girl with pink hair.

"This how you treat guests in Osaka?" Kyouko demanded.

Tai twisted her head, staring at Kyouko. "Say that again?"

Homura put a hand on Kyouko's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Let's take it easy. No one here wants a fight."

"Hah." Tai turned her head away again without another word. She led them to a dark corner at the far side of the station, out of the way of the crowd of people flowing either way.

Kyubey flicked his ears as he stepped out of the shadows. "That's them, Tai. There's no problem."

"Good," Tai said.

"What, you were worried we were spies or something?" Kyouko said. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Are you stupid?" Tai rounded on Kyouko, curling her lip and looking down at the red-haired girl. "Kahoru uses spies, since she's scum. Comes with the territory. I don't know you people from Adam, so I'm gonna check it out."

"I can see your point," Homura said. "But isn't about time you introduced your friends?"

"Friends? Oh, you mean this lot," Tai said. She made a sweeping gesture with her right hand to dismissively encompass all the other magical girls. "Those four are my officers. Emiko Kawai, Hoshi Koyama, Maru Muso and Minako Soseki. I have them deal with shit when I can't be bothered to do it myself."

"Pleased to meet you," Homura said. She was ignored.

"Who's the fifth?" Kyouko asked. She put her hands behind her head, staring at Tai with affected fearlessness. "She looks weak."

The pink haired girl glared at Kyouko. "Screw you, little red."

"This is Setsuko Nakanoi," Tai said. "You ain't wrong, she's fucking useless. But she's funny so I let her tag along with me."

"Fuck you," Setsuko said. "I'm happy to be useless, if it means I don't end up being an ugly bitch like you or that red-haired thing over there."

Tai laughed.

Kyouko snorted. "Watch your mouth, brat."

Emiko raised her arm to block Kyouko as Tai rounded on her. "I wouldn't advise it. It's not important, Captain."

Tai snorted. "Only I get to fuck with Setsuko. Remember that, little red."

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "We came a long way to help you, so why not show some respect? You get what you give."

"Don't fucking pretend you're here to help me," Tai said. "You're here to screw over Kahoru. I'm cool with that, but I'm not gonna act like I owe you shit when I don't."

"You're right, we're here to defeat Kahoru, in the fullness of time," Homura said. "But for the sake of effective cooperation to that end, I suggest you moderate your behaviour to within reasonable limits."

"It's my city, I'll do what I fucking like," Tai said.

"We're guests," Homura said. She stepped forwards, pushing Emiko's arm aside. "If you don't treat us appropriately, we can always leave."

Tai held her gaze. "Whatever you like. Not like I need you. This is just Kyubey being a pain in the ass."

"Let's move on, shall we?" Kyubey said. "Worrying about things like this is deeply irrational. The more important thing is acting efficiently to defeat Kahoru."

The silence stretched out for a few seconds, then Setsuko broke it. "God, fuck this. Can I go home, already? Wasting my time."

"Hell no. I don't remember saying you could go, bitch, so you can't go home," Tai said. "Let's grab some food. You two tag along, you're still on probation here. I'm watching."

"Very well," Homura said. She closed her eyes, gathering herself.

* * *

><p>They took another train into the heart of Osaka. Homura and Kyouko sat together, with Emiko and Hoshi opposite them. The others sat on the other side of the carriage. Tai leaned back with a relaxed expression on her face, looking out the window. "Hey, Setsu, what do fancy? Ramen? Fast food?"<p>

"Why do you only eat crap?" Setsuko groused. "Why can't we go to a good restaurant sometime?"

"Do I look like I'm made of money? Fuck that," Tai said. "If you wanna do somewhere like that, pay for me."

"That's not my job," Setsuko said. "You're the man, so be a man and pay for my meals."

"How am I a man?" Tai demanded.

"How are you not a man?" Setsuko said. "The way you dress, the way you act, you're the package deal. You're manlier than most boys I know."

"Fuck you. I don't have to plaster my face in makeup and wear a short skirt to know I'm a girl, unlike you," Tai said.

"That's rich. You don't have to be as pretty as me, you just gotta try once in a while," Setsuko said. "But you'd never be a pretty girl so I guess it's for the best you're a handsome boy."

"You want me to strip to prove the point here?" Tai asked. She grabbed her jacket, glaring at Setsuko. "I'll do it, I don't give a fuck."

"The fact you don't give a fuck is the problem," Setsuko said. "A girl has delicacy, which you sure don't have."

"So I lose either way here," Tai said.

"You lost this fight the moment you were born," Setsuko said. "Just go with the flow, my boy."

Tai smirked. "Whatever. Ramen or fast food, bitch. Pick one."

"Fuck you. I'll have the ramen," Setsuko said.

"Ramen it is," Tai said to the others. The four officers nodded.

Kyouko sighed. Just watching them bicker was tiring but the unblinking attention of Tai's lackeys made it hard to say anything herself. To say the atmosphere was hostile didn't begin to describe it.

Homura met Emiko's gaze, her eyes asking an unspoken question.

Emiko shrugged her shoulders slightly. "This is normal," she said quietly.

"You four are Tai's officers," Homura said, exploiting the opening. "But what does that mean?"

Emiko glanced sidelong at Tai.

Tai shrugged and looked away.

Emiko met Homura's gaze again. "We oversee remnant collections, reinforce areas in crisis and manage internal disputes. Essentially we are managers."

"Officers, not managers," Tai said. "Management is trivial shit."

"It must be difficult to control a territory of this size," Homura said. "Osaka's population numbers in the millions, correct?"

"There are only so many magical girls," Emiko said. "We are always busy but we manage."

"So Tai is your boss, as it were?" Homura said.

"Captain. Not boss," Tai said. "And yeah, you'd better fucking believe I'm in charge."

Emiko nodded. "The Captain oversees everything, makes the final decision on everything and acts personally to resolve serious problems."

"That's pretty damn autocratic, right?" Kyouko said.

Tai snorted. "We aren't screwing around here. It's life or death, so there's no time for democracy."

Emiko nodded. "It's for the best. Tai leads everything and we officers control the ranks. Most magical girls are ignorant and short-lived, so it's best for them if they are given clear and simple orders by us."

"That's pretty damn soulless," Kyouko said. "Magical girls are free, you know, so much so it's stupid and scary. Having leaders and followers when you're all teenage girls is stupid as hell."

"Freedom to die is pretty shitty," Tai said. "If I'm in charge, people know where they stand, and people get saved from their own dumb fucking mistakes by me and my sidekicks here. That won't happen if it's a free for all."

"Then you lead them to war against the bookworm and a bunch of people die," Setsuko said. "You break even at best, Tai."

"Kahoru's always been a threat to us all," Tai said. "Fighting her is a good thing, but we can only do it because I've organised the whole useless parade of second-rate girls here."

"You sure? Seems to me you're just irritated another girl rules a city in Kansai," Setsuko said. "One that can kick your stupid ass, as well."

"Kyoto's a fucking anthill compared to Osaka," Tai said. "And she just took me off guard. The next time I see her, I'm gonna break her fat smug head open."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Setsuko said. "Do I look like I actually care?"

"Fuck you," Tai said. "Well, get your shit together. It ain't like you won't be fighting when the time comes this week."

"I'll just find somewhere to hide then play games on my phone," Setsuko said. "So it's all the same to me."

Emiko shrugged at Homura again. "We have our way of doing things. I suggest you get used to it."

Homura snorted. She didn't know if Emiko meant Tai's role as autocrat or Setsuko's role as court jester.

Minako's phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and answered, scowling slightly. "Hello? Yeah, I'm with the Captain." She waited a few second as she listened, her frown deepening. "Go it. Tell them to hold out, I'll head out shortly. Gonna talk half an hour or so. Bye." She rang off.

"What is it?" Tai asked sharply.

"It's nothing much," Minako said, glancing at Tai. "It seems there's a little trouble on Sayuri's turf. Yuko went down in the process and is in a bad way. I'll sort it out with Hoshi, it isn't a problem."

Hoshi nodded. "Leave it to us, Captain."

"You gotta be kidding me," Tai said. "You said Sayuri was ready for this, Minako."

"It seems there was an unusual number of demons," Minako said. "I'm not sure anyone else would have handled it better."

"Right. We're going," Tai said. "And you'd better fucking hope the demons are crawling all over the place when I get there."

"It's a trivial matter, there's no need for you to go yourself," Minako said, raising her hands. "Two of us will be fine."

"I said we're going." Tai glanced sidelong at Homura. "Even if it ends up being boring, I'm gonna stretch my legs."

"Yes, Captain," Minako said.

"We coming?" Kyouko asked. "Or can we go?"

"We'll come with you," Homura said. "If you will let us." She met Tai's gaze evenly.

Kyouko sighed. "Okay, if we must."

Tai shrugged. "Yeah, you tag along."

"God, this sucks," Setsuko said. "You'd better kill them quickly, I'm getting hungry here."

* * *

><p>They reached their destination within twenty-five minutes. A whole section of the city was swathed in fog, drowning in the miasma. The demons feasted on stragglers,<p>

Tai snorted. "Minako, Hoshi, you two retrieve the idiots and sort them out. Emiko, Maru, you're on stand-by. You too, outsiders." Tai stepped forwards, black light flourishing around her body. Magic poured from her body as she emerged clad in heavy black armour. Her purple soul gem was fused to the armour covering her right shoulder. Only the pale skin of her face and short hair was exposed to the fold night air. Black light ran down her fingers, forming a black iron greatsword. She gripped the enormous blade with both hands, raising it to guide. "I'm gonna go wild."

Minako and Hoshi transformed as well, charging into the fog, but Homura ignored them. Her attention was fixed on Tai alone.

Tai shouted an abrupt war-cry then took off, exploding forwards from a standing start. Within seconds she had covered the twenty meters separating her from the nearest demon, her sword scraping tarmac from the road as she ran the edge across the ground. Then she swung her sword with her whole body, cutting the demon in half in a single stroke. It exploded into black dust as the other demons twitched, reacting to her presence. But she was already charging down her next target, driving her blade through its chest and pushing on through the dust to reach the next enemy. Within seconds, she'd destroyed every demon within reach. Tai jumped explosively, kicking off the wall of the nearest building and plunging towards the next pack of demons. They fired on her with their golden lances but she weaved her way through the barrage, closing the distance within seconds.

Homura frowned. She used no special magic. Her sword wasn't special, either, as far as she could tell. But the speed and strength of her movements, their violent force, were unlike anything she'd ever seen. She glanced at Emiko as Tai cut down the remaining demons lurking in the main street with three great slashes. "Can I go after her?"

"No," Emiko said. "You stay here."

Homura narrowed her eyes as Tai jumped up to a nearby rooftop in a single bound, heading for the next street over. "So that's as much as I get to see, then."

Kyouko scowled. "She's strong. Not as strong as you, though."

"Yes," Homura said. She frowned. "If that's all she is, then, yes, she's not as strong as me. But it's enough to fight Kahoru."

"Don't think the Captain's serious," Maru said, scowling at Homura and Kyouko. "This is like light exercise for her."

"I'll bear that in mind," Homura said. She narrowed her eyes in concentration. She could still barely track Tai's presence through the miasma, moving from target to target. It wasn't flashy but it was fast, absurdly fast. She didn't think she'd lose to someone like that. No, she'd definitely win. But it was still somehow frightening.

It was over within two minutes. Tai shot towards them as the miasma cleared, jumping from building to building before crashing down in front of the group. The tarmac cracked beneath her feet. She rose from her crouch and shouldered her great-sword, holding the hilt with one hand and gesturing dismissively at her subordinates with the other. "Clean up the mess and gather the remnants."

"Yes, Captain," Emiko said. She and Maru transformed and walked into the fog.

"That fast enough, Setsu?" Tai asked.

"Not at all," Setsuko said. She lowered her phone, meeting Tai's gaze. "Wasting my time because you just want to show off. You still have horrible manners."

"I'm just shaking off the rust. My officers are so good it's fucking boring," Tai said. Her black armour was unmarked. She turned her attention to Homura. "Anyway, let's lay down the law. I'm in charge here. I'll let you be, just stay of the fucking way. Don't hunt. You need remnants, you ask me and I'll fork them over. Don't wander around at night, don't socialise with my girls. Keep yourselves to yourselves and we'll get on famously."

"I'm fine with that," Homura said. "You're the territory holder. I'm not interested in this territory. I'm just here to fight Kahoru, no more or less."

"Sure," Tai said. "Kyoto's mine, though. I'm stumping up a majority of the manpower here, so when we take it, it's mine. Don't think it's going down any other way."

"I'm not interested in Kyoto, either," Homura said.

"Right. And Kahoru is mine, as well," Tai said. "I've got a score to settle with her."

"That, I can't agree to," Homura said. She narrowed her eyes. "I also have a reason to go after her myself, and I'm sure I can defeat her without difficulty."

"I'm doing this to fuck her over," Tai said. "Don't get in my way."

Homura folded her arms. "Then why don't we leave it to fate? If you're confident you'll reach her before I do and defeat her, then feel free to try. But I won't promise not to fight her. She's the only enemy I'm interested in here."

Tai snorted. "Sure. Let's leave it at that. Just remember who is in charge here. Not just in this city, but when we go to war, as well."

Kyouko groaned. "Not again."

"I'm fine with that," Homura said. "I will be counting on your guidance."

"Good," Tai said. "Just remember that."

Homura met Kyouko's gaze and shrugged. _It's fine. In the end, I just need Tai and her lackeys as a distraction so I can force my way to Kahoru. She can play leader all she likes and take Kyoto and do whatever she likes to it. It's all the same to me._

_I see. Well, if you're sure it's fine, then I'll go with it, _Kyouko said. _She pisses me off, though._

_Endure it. We're just using them, so they can say what they like, _Homura said. _I've never cared about saving face from the start. I'll just get the job done._

Kyouko nodded. _Yeah, I get it. I'll bite my lip. _

Tai released her magic, her armour dissolving into light. "You guys wait here. I've gotta have a word or two Sayuri, if you know what I mean. I'll be back in five, Setsu." She turned and walked away, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Don't have too much fun, asshole," Setsuko said. "Like fuck I'm standing around while you blush pink and beat the shit out of her."

"I'm just gonna talk to her," Tai said, tilting her head back. Her face was blank. "Firmly."

Setsuko pouted as Tai left. "Well, sucks to be Sayuri."

"You mind if I ask you a question?" Kyouko said.

"Yeah, I mind, actually," Setsuko said. She pulled out her phone, pressing the keys with a practised hand. "But it's not like I can actually stop you."

"Who the hell are you?" Kyouko said. "I get Tai and her gang, but you don't belong. Are you even a magical girl?"

"Yeah, I'm a magical girl," Setsuko said absently. "If I don't belong, well, good. I've never wanted to belong to this lot. But I'm the only person who is allowed to call Tai out on her bullshit."

"Why?" Kyouko asked. "She's a thug to everyone else."

"I don't know," Setsuko said. "Maybe because we go a ways back. What about you, little red? Why the hell are you wasting your time going after the bookworm?"

"She betrayed us and picked a fight on our turf," Kyouko said. "And she's after us for some reason. It's self-defence."

"Oh, yeah. You had all the crap with the demon prince. I remember now." Setsuko shrugged. "I think you're all wasting your time. The bookworm won't die, so trying this hard just looks kind of sad to me."

"She can be defeated," Homura said. "We will attack with overwhelming force, and I can catch her and kill her. There's no problem."

"Well, fine by me," Setsuko said. "But it won't be bloodless. God, it's all such a waste of time."

"Nothing is ever easy. But we can do it," Homura said. "We have to do it."

"None of you are cute at all," Setsuko said. "This is how you use your free time? What a joke."

"Hey, I don't see Tai here to be your white knight," Kyouko said. "So why don't you take a more reasonable tone?"

"Do whatever you like. When she finds me, it'd end up as a war," Setsuko said. She smirked. "So you can beat me up. So what? Why does a girl need to be able to beat people up? I'm gonna keep saying everything I normally say. Tai's scary, but you two aren't. You just don't smile, that's all."

Kyouko smirked. "You don't want to see me smile, kid. There are any number of wise guys out there. But at the end of the day, you're just hiding behind Tai."

"I'm not hiding behind her. This was something she randomly decided on her own," Setsuko said. "If she loses interest in me, I'm fucked. But that's cool. I'm just going to take it easy, day after day. Demons and magical girls, who on earth would take this shit seriously?"

"The fact you can say that shows you've been sheltered from the true nature of this world," Homura said.

"No, it means I can see it for what it is. A cosmic joke," Setsuko said. She glanced sidelong at Homura. "This week, you all go to war. That's stupid. There's no other word for it."

"We have our reasons," Homura said. "But it doesn't matter. You're not important in the grand scheme of things."

"Yeah, I know. Suits me, girl. Being important won't make me happy," Setsuko said. "Being a magical girl is something I do when I don't have a date to go on that night."

"Lucky for some," Kyouko said. "But I can't call it pretty, being someone's pet."

"Aren't you this girl's pet?" Setsuko said. "I assume you two are on those terms."

"I'm Homura's comrade," Kyouko said. "We're equals, though if you're from this absurd city you might not get how that's possible."

"Equals, you say? But can't she beat you up?" Setsuko said. "Isn't that what determines rank among you magical girls?"

"Only in Osaka," Kyouko said.

"Liar." Setsuko smirked. "Well, being a pet isn't bad. I don't mind that life, so I won't think badly of you either."

"I'm different from you," Kyouko said sharply. "Completely different."

"Yeah. I call Tai out on her bullshit whenever I feel like it, but you just tag along with this girl in silence," Setsuko said. "That is an important difference. You're more like Emiko and the rest."

"Ignore her," Homura said. "It doesn't matter what she says."

"I know," Kyouko said. She frowned. "I'm just making conversation, since I hate smug people like her."

"Well, make what you like of it, little red," Setsuko said. "It's all the same to me."

Homura closed her eyes. _Endure it. We're just using them. _

_I know. _Kyouko folded her arms. _I'm fine._

The fog dissolved slowly in the wind around them as night slowly settled on Osaka.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Loving Your Older Sister**

Kyoto was a city bounded by mountains. Aiko walked its streets with the same confidence she'd shown in Nagoya. Mami followed her, looking around with interest. They'd come by train to Fushimi, close to the mountains. "Have you ever been to the Fushimi Inari Taisha before?" Aiko asked absently.

"Never," Mami said. "Well, I've never been Kyoto before, after all."

"Figures," Aiko said. "Well, here you go."

The mountain before them was thick with leafy green trees. They passed the souvenir shops without sopping and walked up the stone steps. Aiko walked past the large red-white prayer hall without stopping.

"Can't we take our time?" Mami said.

"You can do the tourist thing later. For now, we gotta meet up with Kahoru." Aiko sighed, sliding her hands into her pockets. "I wish she'd used one of her less inconvenient hang-outs."

"Why would she use this place as a base?" Mami asked.

"Dunno. She thinks it's suitably majestic or something, I guess," Aiko said. "Though she wouldn't bother if she couldn't fly." She stopped for a moment, looking up at the long tunnel of red torii gateways. "She usually picks a shrine somewhere up the mountain and has it sealed off with magic. Just follow me."

Mami nodded.

They walked through the corridors of torii and up endless stone stairs for about twenty minutes before they reached their destination, one of the smaller shrines. The visitors around them carried on past without so much as noticing. Mami could barely see, though. Small wooden models of torii gates were piled up along with stone monuments. The whole cramped space between the trees was gripped by magic, faint circles of yellow light.

Aiko stepped through those circles without hesitation. Mami followed her, feeling an unpleasant tingling as she passed through.

Three girls sat in a rough circle, each perched on one of the stone monuments. Kahoru sat above them, perching incongruously on the highest of the plain stone torii that were scattered about the area. She looked up from her red book, raising a hand in greeting. "Afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Yurino said. She was sitting beneath her sister.

"Yo," Aiko said. "I came."

"Thank you, Aiko," Kahoru said. "You brought a friend, as well. How are you, Mami?"

"I am well, thank you," Mami said. "How are you?"

"Despite the circumstances, I'm enjoying myself," Kahoru said. "Allow me to introduce you. These three girls are my executive officers. Riko Kobi is the girl who created this bounded space, and the girl I entrust with the north of Kyoto."

A long-haired, beautiful girl dressed in a white and red school uniform glanced uneasily at Mami. "Hello."

"To her left is Toku Hagiwara, who I entrust with the west," Kahoru said.

A boyish girl with short green hair grinning at Mami. "Pleased to meet ya."

"And finally, there's Tsuya Matsuya, my east wind," Kahoru said.

Tsuya folded her arms. She was the only girl close to Kahoru in height and age. She had short red hair, and her left cheek was scarred. "Who is she, Kahoru?"

"Mami is one of the Mitakihara girls," Kahoru said.

The atmosphere changed in an instant. The three girls straightened, watching Mami with sudden suspicion.

"There's no need to be stiff," Yurino said. "Mami is a nice person, I think."

"She's trying to be a nice person, anyway," Kahoru said. "I admire the attempt."

Mami frowned. She knew the name Tsuya. She felt like she'd heard it before. She blinked as she remembered. "Aiko said Kahoru fought a girl called Tsuya when she took over Kyoto?"

Tsuya snorted. "Aiko, don't go telling anyone crap like that."

"It's the truth, so it can't be helped," Aiko said. "I was making her understand Kahoru's ability, it's a good example."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess," Tsuya said. She shrugged, looking down at Mami. "Yeah, Miss Hoshino beat me black and blue. But that's all in the past, you know."

"You work for her now?" Mami said. She frowned.

"Tsuya is one of my reliable executives now," Kahoru said. "I've never been the kind of person who lets past disagreements get in the way of making mutually beneficial arrangements."

"I see," Mami said. "What about the south?"

"Right now, I'm dealing with the south," Kahoru said. "I lost someone a few months back, and it's not been easy finding a replacement of the right calibre, even with the whole city to work with." She smiled. "How about it, Mami Tomoe? I'll give you the south, so become one of my subordinates."

"Thank you for the offer," Mami said. "But I'm afraid I must refuse."

"Homura and Kyouko are plenty to deal with Mitakihara," Kahoru said. "Well, if we're both alive after the battle, I'll pick up this conversation again."

"Isn't she one of the enemies?" Toku said flatly.

"A good question," Kahoru said. "Tell me, Mami, are you my enemy?"

"Only if you choose to make me an enemy," Mami said. "Even after everything that happened that night, I still don't want to fight. I don't think you and Homura have any reason to fight."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Homura?" Kahoru said. She looked down at Mami, smiling. "Right now, that girl is staying in Osaka, home of that charming girl Tai, and plotting my demise."

"That's your own fault," Mami said. "But we can still stop her. Just renounce your ridiculous ambitions. She's only scared because she feels Madoka or whoever is threatened, that's all."

"Do you think I'd give up just like that?" Kahoru asked. "Do you think Homura would believe me, even if I agreed?"

"What you're trying to do is so ridiculous giving up is more usual than carrying on trying," Mami said. "I'm sure I can persuade her. But Homura is strong. If she's given support by Kyubey, you'd be in serious trouble. Carrying on isn't an option any more."

"Do you think I'm cornered? Really?" Kahoru smirked, putting her head on her right hand. "This situation may look bad to you, but I actually have her right where I want her. The ironic thing is that Homura must know that as well. If a battle happens, it's a battle I've permitted to happen. That's the nature of my magic."

"I don't think that matters," Mami said. "Right now, Homura's coming after you with incredible resolve. You should back out while you have the chance."

"Yeah, even though she knows, she's going to come at me anyway and try and force her will through with raw power," Kahoru said. "Well, that's how she should be. I don't hate that side of her, you know. If she had more peripheral vision, my job right now would be a lot harder."

Mami sighed. "What are you fighting for? You can't become a god!"

"I can become a god," Kahoru said. She looked down at Mami. "You may not believe, but I know."

"That's absurd!" Mami looked at the others. "Are you all okay with that? Being dragged into battle with someone who believes that?"

"It's Miss Hoshino," Riko said quietly. She averted her gaze. "She isn't wrong."

"Damn right," Toku said. She scowled at Mami. "Look, I don't know who you are or everything Miss Hoshino is thinking, but we've got her back. She goes and saves your miserable little city, and this is the thanks she gets? You outsiders have some cheek."

"She threatened us, and Aiko nearly killed Homura," Mami said.

"That's something I did," Aiko said. "You can't pin that on Kahoru, can you?"

"She'd have stopped you if she'd wanted you stopped," Mami said. "You know that as well."

Tsuya sighed. "Well, whatever. We don't really care, Mami, even if you're right. Osaka's coming at us again, with some more lackeys and threats. It's pretty simple, we're gonna break them. There ain't no one in this city who's gonna hesitate to fight."

"There isn't anyone," Kahoru corrected. She smiled at Mami. "Well, you get the idea. I've worked hard for Kyoto, Mami, and they'll fight hard for me. That's how a warlord and his army should be, isn't it? Tai gets that much, more so than you and the rest of Mitakihara."

"Magical girls aren't soldiers," Mami said. "We shouldn't fight."

"We do what we have to do, no more and no less," Kahoru said. "Your methods might work in a city that small, but they won't fly in Kyoto."

Mami frowned, meeting Kahoru's gaze. This was probably why. Whether it was her subordinates or her sister or Aiko, who was blinded by affection, there was no one here who could contradict Kahoru. No one whose voice could reach her. That was majestic, lonely, and would end in nothing but ruin. She released her magic, jumping upwards and landing on the stone torii gate opposite Kahoru. "What you're trying to do is wrong. And if you don't stop now, many people will die because of your actions."

Kahoru raised a hand to restrain her subordinates as they released their magic as one. "It's fine." She stood, coming to her full height and looking down at Mami from her position atop her own torii. "Doesn't that apply to Homura? I'm not the aggressor here."

"You said yourself, you only fight the battles you want to fight," Mami said. "If that's the case, you could stop this battle if wanted to do so."

"Not without giving up everything," Kahoru said. "Never mind my plan, I'd lose Kyoto and perhaps even my home. Do you think this is just about Homura? Even if you made her leave, Tai would still come after me."

"Who is she?" Mami asked. "I've heard the name before, but that's all."

"She's Osaka's warlord," Kahoru said. "She invaded us a while back and we drove her out. She's rather less mannered than I am, and far less polite than you. She'll kill as many people as it takes for her to call this city her own, even if she has no reason to do so. She does it because she can." Kahoru smiled. "Warlords are like that, so I almost admire her."

"Then you have no choice but to fight," Mami said. "But that doesn't mean you should fight Homura. If you made peace with her, you'd be far better placed to fight Tai."

"You said that as if Homura isn't the belligerent one here," Kahoru said. "But let's put all that aside. I'm willing to fight because I have an objective and a plan. I'll accept having Homura as my enemy as a result of that. I need her to be my enemy."

"That's a selfish goal, one that endangers your subordinates," Mami said.

"It's a selfless goal. I'm going to save everyone," Kahoru said.

"Even if that was true, people will still die unnecessarily," Mami said. "Including the people here who are fighting for you."

"The ends justify the means," Kahoru said. "Homura must believe that as well, since she's fighting a war just to kill little old me."

"Just because she's in the wrong, that doesn't mean you're right," Mami said. "You have the records, right? You pride yourself on being able to manipulate others. If you wanted, you could stop her from fighting you."

"I could do that, but I have no reason to do so." Kahoru held Mami's gaze. "I admire your will, but all you have is words. I want to save everyone, Homura wants to protect Madoka, and we're both acting to make our will into reality. What can you do, Mami? How can you fight for the sake of not fighting?"

"Fighting isn't necessary. If anything, it's the wrong way to back up your convictions," Mami said. "Talking with you now is my way of fighting."

"But things won't necessarily go your way just from this," Kahoru said. "If that was the case, this wouldn't be an issue. Aren't you here precisely because you know your words can no longer stop Homura?"

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I've given up," Mami said. "And if you refuse to listen, I'll work out what to do next. I don't have a plan, and I've never wanted one. I'm just trying to stop people from dying unnecessarily."

"People die. That's the nature of this fallen world." Kahoru smirked. "You can't save me, Mami. You can't save anyone. Tell me how to live. Should I do as Ritsuko does and steal the body of others and cut away at my own memories to extent my lifespan? Or should I ask Aiko to trap me in her Lotus Garden? Or should I ask my sister to become a magical girl to save me? Or should I simply lie down and accept death before society even sees me as an adult?"

Mami's eyes widened. "What you're trying to do has nothing to do with that."

"No, it has everything for that. If I become nothing to save everyone, that's an acceptable death," Kahoru said. "And if I die trying to change the world, by Homura's hands or whoever else gets in my way, I can accept that, as well. Nothing of value can be gained without taking risks. So I'll reject all those previous answers and follow through with my own. Do you understand, Mami? I'm choosing how I want to die. For a few months now, that's the question I've been confronted with."

Aiko closed her eyes.

"You have the records," Mami said. "You pride yourself on your intelligence. Someone like you should search for a way to live, for yourself and others, a way to live without compromise. If you can become god, you have that much ability!"

"There's none," Kahoru said. "Nothing that convenient." She put her hands behind her head. "But that's all the same, you know. It's not like that's my motive. This world is far too imperfect, so I've wanted to change it for a very long time indeed. Suffering is far too humdrum and routine a thing for me to ignore a chance like this, a chance to rewrite universal law."

"Who gave you the right to change the world?" Mami asked. "In the end, you'd simply change everything based on your own preferences, without consulting the billions of people of this world."

"That's the nature of god. God is always alone," Kahoru said. "God doesn't have to justify her actions to us. In the first place, who could hold someone like that to account, when they're a transcendent existence?"

"You judge god, don't you?" Mami said. "Just by looking at the world, you judge god."

"I do. But I have the akashic records as my guide," Kahoru said. She grinned. "If I've learned one thing with them, it's that human history is driven by leaders. I'm going to charge forwards believing in myself, that's how I've always been."

"So who judges you?" Mami asked.

"If I become god, I'll be judged by the results, just as I judge Madoka. I don't mind that," Kahoru said.

Mami looked down at Aiko and the others. They simply watched in silence. For the first time, she began to understand why. Everyone wanted life to get better. But that wasn't something you could leave to another. She raised her head, meeting Kahoru's gaze. "What if you fail?"

"Then I'll be judged by my failure. The sacrifices I demanded of myself and others will have been in vain and I will die without redemption," Kahoru said. She raised her left hand, reaching towards Mami. "But doesn't that have a certain appeal, Mami? Dying in vain while reaching for a better world has a certain charm to it. I'm sure you'd agree. You're living as if you're searching for that martyr's death right now."

"Nothing good ever comes of killing and dying," Mami said. "I'm fighting so no one has to die."

"Yes, but you will fail. And you're weak," Kahoru said. "You're not like Homura or I, and you never have been. Do you not realise that? You should give up and become my ally or my enemy. What you're doing right now is beyond your strength, and it will break you."

"Even if it's beyond my strength, it's right for me to try," Mami said. "I'm sick of living by killing others and fearing death, of betraying and being betrayed, deceiving and being deceived. Is a life like that even worth living?"

"If you understand that much, you can understand why I'm fighting," Kahoru said. "That refusal to compromise with 'the way things are' is something we share. So why not join me? If you hate this world, then fight to change it."

"Improving the world isn't something you do with magic," Mami said. "A magical girl should know that, right? Improving the world is about talking and struggling with other people. It's quieter and slower and far more peaceful than what you're trying to achieve."

"You would be dead without magic," Kahoru said. "There are things that can only be done with miracles. People fight and conflict is inevitable. Pacifism cannot deny the unending history of war. So if you want to stop that fighting, well, that would also take a miracle."

"I won't rely on a miracle again," Mami said. "You're just the same as Kyubey, in my eyes. It's rather ironic that magical girls would make the same mistake twice in believing in your words."

"Miracles and magic exist. Madoka created a true miracle," Kahoru said. "If she can do it, so can I."

"I don't know anything about Madoka," Mami said. "I never have."

"I know of her," Kahoru said. She smiled. "So, what next? You need to persuade me, don't you? If you won't join me, there's not much more I can say."

Mami shook her head. "I can't change your mind. You're too set in your ways."

"I see. So negotiations have failed?" Kahoru knelt, sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge of the torii gate again. "Being a pacifist must be tough. In the end, you can't change anything at all."

"All I can do is try." Mami jumped from the torii gate, landing smoothly. "Excuse me for tonight. I need to find a place to stay."

"Very well. Toku, go with her," Kahoru said. "Mami is our guest, for now. She is not to hunt, but she will be provided for. She has the freedom of this city in my name. Understand, Toku?"

"Yes, Miss Hoshino," Toku said. "Leave it to me."

"Good." Kahoru stretched her arms. "When Chiaki gets here, I'll leave her to you as well. I'll give you further instructions about that matter presently."

Mami blinked. "Chiaki is coming here?"

"Don't worry about that," Kahoru said. "It's nothing that concerns you. Aiko, stay a while. I have various things to discuss with you. The rest of you may go. We will meet again tomorrow. Remember, I want every girl in this city there."

Her subordinates nodded.

Mami glanced back at Aiko. "Good-bye," she said tiredly.

"Bye," Aiko said.

"What about the barrier?" Riko asked.

"Leave it there," Kahoru said. "You can release the magic in half an hour or so."

Riko nodded. "Okay. As you like." She glanced shyly at Aiko before walking away.

Yurino smiled at Aiko, putting her hands on the straps of her backpack. "Do you mind if I go on ahead, Kahoru? I have homework to do, after all."

Kahoru blinked in surprise. "If you like, then by all means. I can help you with it if you wait until later."

"I'll be fine. Today I don't have much work, so I can do it myself," Yurino said.

"I see. I'll see you later, then," Kahoru said. "If mother gives you any trouble, just call."

Yurino nodded. "Goodbye." She smiled at Aiko before turning and walking after the others.

A momentary still fell over the shrine. Kahoru caught Aiko's gaze and patted the cold surface of the stone gate she was standing on. "Want to come up here?"

"Sure," Aiko said. She walked forwards, jumping up and gripping the lower of the two protrusions near the top of the small stone torii. She wrapped her legs around the pillar, pulling herself up and reaching for the top of the gate.

Kahoru offered her hand, clapsing Aiko's wrist tightly and helping pull the younger girl up to the top. "Why climb? It'd be much easier to use your magic."

"I wanted to see if I could climb," Aiko said. She steadied herself, sitting next to Kahoru and gripping the cold stone tightly with both hands. "Tsuya's changed."

"People get used to changes in circumstances. She's always had ambition and ability," Kahoru said. "So I just had to wait until her feelings had cooled before putting her to use."

"That's like you, alright," Aiko said.

"And I was surprised to read you'd be bringing a guest," Kahoru said. She smiled. "I don't think Homura cares enough about her for her to be of use as a hostage, sadly."

"I wouldn't let you do that, anyway," Aiko said. "Let's just play this one straight."

"Yes, I agree. Hostage-taking isn't really one of my hobbies," Kahoru said. "But she's trying so hard it's almost painful to watch."

"You were enjoying yourself," Aiko said. "There aren't really that many people you can have an all-out debate with like that, right?"

"I guess so," Kahoru said. "Mami is quite sharp, and unlike Homura she's willing to listen to what I say and meet me on my own terms. I appreciate that."

"That's fine, but offering to make her the south executive?" Aiko said. "That was weird."

"She has the ability," Kahoru said. "I will always try and recruit useful people. Asking is cheap, you know."

"There's no way she'd agree, right?" Aiko said. "You know that."

"Maybe, maybe not. But when I look at Mami right now, I don't see someone who is happy with where they're currently standing." Kahoru frowned. "If we had more time, I'd do what I could to bring her to my side. We can't afford to be so leisurely right now, though."

"That'd be pretty cool," Aiko admitted. "It won't happen, though."

"If not Kyoto, why not Nagoya?" Kahoru said. "You get on with her, don't you? Make use of her."

"I've never wanted to conquer Nagoya," Aiko said. "I'm not like you or Tai, someone who can just boss people around and do stuff because I can. And anyway, my power ain't for defeating people. All it does is end them without any way to hold back."

"You're strong enough without using Lotus Garden," Kahoru said. "But if you don't want to unify Nagoya, it can't be helped. If you like, feel free to stay here instead. You're my right hand, it'd be good to have you by my side."

"That'd be nice, but if I do that, I'll just be like Tsuya and the rest," Aiko said. She looked away. "That ain't what I want."

"Nonsense. You're much more valuable to me than those three," Kahoru said.

"That's not what I mean," Aiko said.

Kahoru frowned at Aiko before leaning back and stretching her arms. "Well, stay with me for now, at least. I need you, now more than ever."

"That's why I'm here," Aiko said.

"You're a reliable person," Kahoru said.

"I wish I could do more," Aiko said. "Hey, Kahoru, are you happy with this? Just dying or disappearing, one way or the other?"

"Worried about me?" Kahoru said playfully.

"Of course," Aiko said sharply. "Are you stupid or something? There's no way I wouldn't be worried."

Kahoru blinked. "Well, if you say so. In any case, I'm fine. Like I said to Mami, this battle, this war, it's how I want to die. It's meaningful for me to fight to change the world."

"What will happen to this city after that?" Aiko asked.

Kahoru shrugged. "I don't know. I've never found anyone suitable to be my successor." She smirked. "Don't suppose I could ask you? You could do it if you tried, trust me."

Aiko shook her head. "For better or worse, I gotta stay in Nagoya. That's just how it is."

"I see. That's a shame. Well, without a successor the order I created here will crumble," Kahoru said. "But that's fine. Everything fades with time in this fallen world."

"And what about you? Have you lived enough?" Aiko said. "There's still a lot of things you don't know, right? Like love, and that sort of thing."

"There's no time, and if it's an omission it's not one I care about," Kahoru said. "I'll be fine, Aiko. Don't worry about me."

"I see." Aiko raised her right hand, placing it on Kahoru's hand. She blushed slightly without meeting the older girl's gaze. "Guess all I can do is stay with you until the end, then. Sorry. I should be able to do more than that, ya know. But I can't."

Kahoru blinked, then turned her head away. "No, I'm the one who should apologise. But we really are out of time. This last battle is the end and the beginning. It will change everything, one way or the other."

Kahoru's hand was cold. Aiko took a ragged breath, closing her eyes. "I'll win, whatever it takes."

Kahoru nodded. "I know. I'm counting on you."

* * *

><p>Yurino ran down the stone steps between the red torii gates, catching up to Mami and Toku as best she could. "Wait up, Toku."<p>

"What is it, Yurino?" Toku asked, stopping and glancing up at the silver-haired girl. "The boss want something?"

"No. But I just thought I should look after Mami," Yurino said. "You have a lot to do right now, don't you? This is a waste of your time."

"Yeah, there are things I could be doing," Toku said. "But Kahoru asked me to deal with this one, so I'll take care of it."

"Leave it to me," Yurino said. "I think that's for the best."

Toku frowned. "She's a Mitakihara girl, right? I can't put you in danger."

Mami sighed. "I'm not going to take her hostage, you know. And please don't talk as if I'm not here."

"I'm just being realistic," Toku said. "You can tag along, Yurino, but I can't let ya take over from me. Miss Hoshino would have my head."

"I'm insisting, so it's fine," Yurino said. "I know Mami isn't that kind of person. If it becomes a problem, say I insisted, and Kahoru will blame me instead."

Toku sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "This sucks for me, you know." She glanced sidelong at Mami. "But whatever, from all you said back there I guess you're a decent person. An idiot, maybe, but a decent person for all that."

"Charming," Mami said.

"Exactly," Yurino said. "If Kahoru thought Mami was dangerous, she'd already have acted. And you'll be in trouble if the west's mobilisation falls behind the other areas, right?"

"True enough," Toku said. "Well, I'll leave it to you, I guess." She transformed in a flash of blue light, running forwards and jumping upwards in a single bound. She landed on top of the red torii gate before jumping again, springing downhill as she skipped several gates each leap.

"Let's go," Yurino said. She smiled at Mami and began to walk slowly down the stone steps.

"Are you happy with this situation?" Mami asked tiredly. "The risks Kahoru is taking, and the fact she's willing to die for it?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to die. If it was up to me, I'd become a magical girl to save her," Yurino said. "But she's always been smarter than me. I don't want to disappoint her." She gripped the straps of her bag tightly. "I prefer working towards her intentions and having her praise me than thinking for myself and upsetting her."

"Why is everyone mindless around Kahoru?" Mami said, sighing. "If just one of you could question her, it wouldn't come to this."

"We're not mindless," Yurino said. She met Mami's gaze. "Working towards someone takes a lot of thought, you know. I know Kahoru better than she knows herself. And from time to time, I'll think of what she's overlooked, and do what I can to help. I was doing that on that night, you know. Kahoru thought she'd manage with just Aiko and Hitomi to help, but I stayed close by, just in case. That ended up saving her life."

"The problem is her whole plan of action is flawed, not the tactics she adopts," Mami said.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that," Yurino said. "You don't know my sister, really. That's fine. I know her, though."

"I guess I can't persuade you," Mami said. "So I'll give up. Bad-mouthing someone's older sister would leave a bad taste in my mouth in any case."

"You're kind, Mami." Yurino stopped for a moment as she reached one of the flat breaks in the stairs. "Thank you for coming. Even if you might see it as a waste of time, I think my sister was a little happy you came."

"I came here to stop her, not make her happy," Mami said.

"I know." Yurino folded her hands, glancing sidelong at Mami. "What will you do from now on? Fight my sister?"

Mami shook her head. "I don't know what I'll do. I don't want to fight."

"Then why not fight to stop the fighting?" Yurino said.

Mami blinked. "Like Kahoru said, that would make no sense."

"No, it can be done," Yurino said. She smiled. "All you need to do is draw a line between the two sides and stop anyone from crossing it. You have binding magic, right? You can do it without killing anyone."

"Against that many strong magical girls, it's impossible," Mami said. "I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, then never mind." Yurino turned her head away. "I thought you could manage something if you had time to prepare."

"If I had that time, it's a different matter," Mami said. "But I don't know where the battle will be fought. Kyoto is far too large."

"I can tell you that, when I know," Yurino said. "If you betrayed me and told Homura, I'd be in a lot of trouble. But I think you're a good person, so I'll take the chance."

Mami frowned. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Yurino turned back and met Mami's gaze. She smiled innocently. "This is also working towards my sister. I'm hoping something like that will slow the enemy down more than it will slow her down, that's all."

"So you want me to be your pawn?" Mami said.

"If you don't want to, it's fine," Yurino said. "It's probably for the best if you don't fight. But I just thought you'd want another chance to make a difference, given you said that much to my sister."

Mami sighed. "I'm serious. I want to stop the fighting. But no one listens."

"Then fight. If everyone is just fighting, you need to stand on the same stage as them," Yurino said. "The others think risking their lives makes their actions into something you can't question."

Mami snorted. "You aren't wrong about that. Your sister, Homura, they're more alike at times than I'd like to admit. Reckless, silly girls." She sighed. "I'm almost jealous of that."

"You can fight if you like. You have the ability," Yurino said. "Unlike me, you can do what you like."

"I'll think about it," Mami said awkwardly. "Though forgive me if I don't entirely trust you."

Yurino giggled. "I see. Well, I don't want to be trusted. But that doesn't mean we can't get along."

"I suppose so," Mami said weakly.

* * *

><p>It took the best part of an hour and a half for Mami to find an appropriate hotel with Yurino's help and guidance. The time passed slowly, with Yurino chatting amicably about her everyday life. Mami responded politely, happy to lose herself in the banality of the conversation. But it didn't escape her attention that Yurino never talked about anything relevant to the magical world. The Kahoru she spoke off just helped her with her homework and picked her up from school from time to time. They parted politely without saying anything more about the battle to come.<p>

Yurino was walking back to the station alone when she spotted a familiar face. "Evening, Sumie."

The brown-haired girl blinked, turning to meet Yurino's gaze. "Good evening."

"How are you feeling?" Yurino said. "You look tired."

"I've been better," Sumie said. "Is it true Osaka's invading?"

"Kahoru will be addressing everyone tomorrow," Yurino said. "That will make everything clear."

"I know, but I'm still worried," Sumie said. "We'll do our part, of course. But I'm worried about Mako and Kasuga. They're still so green, you know, they're not ready for a real battle."

"Every fight with demons is a battle," Yurino said. "If they fight with you, they will pull through. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," Sumie said. "But it's cruel. Damn Tai to hell. Why does it always come to this?"

"If you build something worthwhile, bandits will come to steal it," Yurino said. "That's what my sister says."

"I suppose so," Sumie said. "Even though we just want to be left alone."

"Can you do me a favour?" Yurino said. "You know the Kyubey hunt?"

"Of course, it's standing orders," Sumie said. "I was looking for him before you said hi, actually. But it's hard to make progress without Miss Hoshino's guidance."

Yurino nodded. "My sister's using the records for other things right now. Could you do me a favour, with Mako and Kasuga helping you?"

"Of course," Sumie said. "Anything for you. What is it?"

"My sister needs a live Kyubey," Yurino said. "Could you try and catch one now? If we can get it done now, she won't have to waste time taking direct control over the hunt. That'll leave her with more time to scrutinise the enemy battle plans."

Sumie frowned. "Well, if it's for Miss Hoshino, we'll do what we can."

"Thank you," Yurino said. "I'll be waiting in the park, okay?"

Half an hour later, Sumie ran into the park, clutching a struggling Kyubey in her arms. She ignored the stares of the few strangers around as she approached Yurino, panting for breath. "Here you are. Man, he runs fast. What does Miss Hoshino need him for, anyway?"

"Nothing I can say," Yurino said. She smiled apologetically. "You know how it is. But she will appreciate this. Thank you."

"No problem. It was Mako who caught him, actually. Tell her that," Sumie said. She thrust Kyubey forwards. "Hold him tightly. He's a slippery thing."

Yurino gripped Kyubey with both hands, picking him up by his back and thrusting him against her chest. "I will. Thanks a lot, Sumie. I'll see you later."

Sumie nodded. "Good night."

Yurino smiled as Sumie walked away.

Kyubey struggled impotently against the silver-haired girl's grip. "Just what is Kahoru planning? She should know there's no meaning in this."

"It's my idea, not hers," Yurino said. She turned Kyubey around, meeting his red eyes. "I need you to sit still and sleep for a while, okay?"

"I have no reason to do that," Kyubey said.

"That's a problem." Yurino lifted him up, her hands closing around Kyubey's throat. "Hey, Kyubey, do you breathe? You're warm, so maybe you breathe."

"What are you doing?" Kyubey struggled impotently against her grip.

"It looks like you breathe. That's strange." Yurino watched Kyubey as he slowly choked before slumping into unconsciousness. She loosened her grip. "That was close. You might have died." She put the limp white body aside and took her bag from her back, opening it quickly. "I'll have you sleep for now, Kyubey. Just in case." She stuffed the body into her bag and shut it again. Then she stood and checked her watch.

It was getting on. She decided to hurry home before it got dangerous outside.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Golden Circle**

Kyouko stared blankly at the hotel television, paying minimal attention to the news. She wasn't interested, but there was nothing else to do.

Homura was lying down on her bed, hands over her head. For a time she'd pretended to work at the table in the corner, but after an hour and a half of that she'd given up silently. There were too many variables beyond her control. In the end, her plan was desperately simple. Just find Kahoru and kill her, that was all.

The silence was broken by Kyouko's phone ringing. She sat up and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hello. This is Mami." _

"Ah. Hi." Kyouko glanced nervously at Homura, who looked away. "What is it?"

"_I'm in Kyoto right now." _

"Why?" Kyouko said. "You're playing a dangerous game."

"_I wanted to speak to Kahoru. In the end, nothing came of it, though." _Mami sighed. _"I'm sorry. I don't know whether it's because she has a death-wish, or because she's a fanatic, but she won't stop. And no one will stop her. Everyone there just assumes she'll win." _

"Just as long as you're safe," Kyouko said. "I don't think any of us thought we could stop Kahoru with words. She's just crazy."

"_Is she, though? She's arrogant, but she can't be mad," _Mami said. _"That's just a way to dismiss her. If we do that, we'll underestimate her, because no matter what she may be trying to achieve, she's smart about it."_

"I know," Kyouko said. "We'll be careful. But there's nothing more you can do, regardless."

"_Maybe. I need to think. I don't know what I should do next, but I don't want to just go home. I don't want to just give up." _

"If it's impossible, it's impossible," Kyouko said. "You know that, right?"

"_I know. But you don't know until you try." _

"I guess, but you gotta stay safe," Kyouko said. "Who knows when Kahoru will turn around and use you as a hostage?"

"_I think I'm fine. Frankly, I don't think she believes taking me as a hostage would stop Homura." _

Kyouko blinked. "That's wrong, though, and you know it."

"_Is it wrong? If Madoka is on the line?" _

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "That's definitely wrong. But that's not surprising. Kahoru knows a bunch of nonsense but she doesn't know anything about people."

Mami paused for a moment. _"Well, quite. In any case, I seem to be fine. I called to tell you that Kahoru intends to fight. Kyoto will stand with her, if her officers are anything to judge by. Kahoru told me quite bluntly she's fighting because she can win."_

"Figures, I guess. But I'm not sure it changes anything," Kyouko said. "We're betting on being able to win regardless of any trick she throws at us. That's all."

"_I would advise against it, but I'm tired of arguing with the world." _Mami sighed. _"Aiko is there and Kahoru says Chiaki will be there soon enough. Bear that in mind." _

"Okay. Thanks." Kyouko scowled. "Why Chiaki? That makes no sense."

"_I don't know. Maybe Kahoru was just bluffing. But she has her knowledge magic," _Mami said. _"So be careful. Chiaki beat you before, right?" _

"Yeah. She still has her wish magic, one way or the other," Kyouko said. "Frankly, I'm jealous of that. It means she still has hope."

Mami paused for a second. _"Maybe one day you'll be able to use that magic again. But if you want that to happen, we all need to come home safely, right?" _

"Yeah." Kyouko fell backwards onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "We'll do that, so you look after yourself."

"_I will. But just remember I'd rather everyone went home alive." _

"Sorry," Kyouko said. "I don't think we'll manage that."

"I know. Good-bye."

"Bye." Kyouko closed her eyes as Mami hung up.

"How is she?" Homura asked quietly.

Kyouko tilted her head, looking at Homura. The dark haired girl was facing away from Kyouko, but her tight white shirt was wrinkled from the tension in her shoulders. "She's okay. No one's attacked her or anything, but she didn't get anywhere, either."

"I see," Homura said. "She should go home and stay safe."

"I hope she does," Kyouko said. "But I'm not sure she will."

"There's nothing more she can do," Homura said.

"Yeah, she knows that. But she isn't happy about it," Kyouko said.

Homura closed her eyes. "If it comes to it, can I leave her to you?"

Kyouko smiled. "Yeah. You want to go after Kahoru, right? I'll handle it."

"Thank you."

"She's ready to fight, and Aiko and Chiaki might be on her side," Kyouko said. "Of course, Kyoto will be fighting as well."

"That's all within my expectations. Even her sister is within my expectations." Homura balled her right hand into a fist. "As long as Ritsuko doesn't get in my way, I will win. And Ritsuko may already be dead."

Kyouko nodded. "Yeah. Just remember, we gotta come home alive."

"I will. I'll live." Homura frowned. "I promised myself I'd show her my life, as long and as happy as I could manage. I'm not going to die for Kahoru's stupid plan, or anything else."

Kyouko watched Homura in silence. She almost felt like arguing. Life was something you should live for yourself. Even now, she still believed that. But she didn't know if Homura would care.

* * *

><p>Days slipped away, one after the other. Before Mami knew it, it was the night before the battle. She followed her restless instincts, clutching her thin jacket tightly to her body as she sought to shut out the cold night air. The shrine was still and silent. The wind through the trees was the only sound that could be heard.<p>

Yurino was waiting at the shrine. She smiled as Mami approached. "So you came."

"That doesn't mean I'm going along with your plan," Mami said. "I'm just taking a walk, that's all."

"Then why are you still here?" Yurino asked. "Tomorrow, there won't be a place for words."

"Kyoto is a nice city. I'm just a tourist," Mami said. She met Yurino's gaze. "Do you really think I can make a difference?"

"I don't know," Yurino said. "Do you want to try?"

Mami clutched her blouse tightly. "I think you're all wrong. Homura, Kahoru, and everyone in between. But at this point, I don't know if there's anything I can do."

"If you want to try, you'll have to fight." Yurino opened her backpack and pulled out a hard black diamond. "I'll lend you something nice." She threw it towards Mami.

Mami caught it, her eyes widening. "One of the prince's remnants? Why?"

"It's one of Kahoru's remnants," Yurino said. "If you use that, you can go completely overboard using your magic to prepare for the battle ahead. I'll want it back after that, of course."

"So she took some of them, after all. And if you can give me this, that means Kahoru knows everything," Mami said. She gripped the black diamond tightly. "You really do want me to become one of her pawns."

"I love my sister," Yurino said. "Of course I want you to be useful to her. But it's okay. If you don't want it, you can give it back."

"So this is another bet. I'm betting I can stop the battle with my own power, and she's betting she can use me as a shield and then throw me away," Mami said. "It's just like her match with Homura. Your sister has some twisted hobbies."

"Don't bad-mouth my sister," Yurino said. She gripped the straps of her bag, ignoring it as it moved slightly. "What will you do?"

Mami breathed out, a smile playing about her lips. "If you're sister's that all-knowing, she'd know my answer from the start, right?"

* * *

><p>The battle began on a cold and stern morning. The sky was thick with brooding grey clouds. But to the outside world, the mass of teenage girls in casual clothes looked entirely innocent. No one else knew their intentions or fact some of them would die before the day was out. Homura frowned as they approached the Fushimi Inari Taisha. Normally, the approach to a major shrine like this should be swarming with tourists and visitors. But apart from the magical girls, it was silent as the grave. She glanced down at Kyubey as he walked by her side. "Where is everyone?"<p>

"Riko's field of rejection is sealing the shrine," Kyubey said. "For as long as that magic lasts, the Fushimi Inari Taisha doesn't exist in the minds of ordinary humans. There's no need for anyone to hold back, as long as Riko is alive."

"That's a convenient power," Homura said. "But it makes it easier for us to attack head-on. I wonder why Kahoru would do something like that."

"Who knows or cares what that witch is thinking?" Tai snapped. Her eyes were focused on the shrine.

"If we don't try to out-think her, we'll take unnecessary casualties," Homura said. "It's important to try and grasp what she's planning."

"Mind games is her thing," Tai said. She glared at Homura. "Trust me, forget it. We're just gonna smash her head-on, that's all. If you start getting clever and playing what-if, she'll fuck you over."

"Or so she says, but in reality Tai just hates thinking," Setsuko said. She fiddled absently with her phone.

Another large group of girls was waiting by the shops. Oriko and Kirika stood at the head of the group. Oriko stepped forwards as Tai approached, smirking at Homura before concentrating on the purple-haired girl. "Good morning. Tai Ajibana, I assume? I'm Oriko Mikuni. I've been given command of the enforcer contingent for the purpose of today's fun and games."

"Ritsuko ain't with you?" Tai said shortly.

"The head enforcer won't be with us," Oriko said. "I don't think that will present a major problem, though."

"Yeah, sure. I don't even like her." Tai stepped closer to Oriko, scowling at the blonde-haired girl. "Just remember I'm in charge here."

"You're in charge? Not Homura?" Oriko said innocently. "I would think Homura would be the obvious candidate."

"This brat is just tagging along," Tai said. "I'm the one bringing the most people, so I'm in charge. Simple as that."

"I see. Well, it's all the same to me," Oriko said. "What's the plan?"

"Kahoru's in there somewhere, right?" Tai said, pointing to the mountain. "We're going to charge in and do whatever it takes to reach her and kill her. Simple is best against her."

"Well, I suppose that's easy to understand," Oriko said. "Any comments, Homura?"

"Given Kahoru has chosen to make a stand at a location like this, I assume she will have prepared defences," Homura said. "Rather than a frontal assault, wouldn't siege tactics be better?"

"We don't have the logistics for that," Oriko said. "Food and school and so on. Even the lofty Tai Ajibana doesn't have ten thousand peasants farming rice to feed her army."

"That's a good one," Setsuko said. "Why don't we find a patsy and make her wish for ten thousand peasants farming rice, Tai? You've always wanted to be a samurai."

"Hah. Later," Tai said.

Setsuko opened her mouth to say something more but she interrupted by her phone ringing. She blinked at the number displayed before answering. "Hello?" Her expression shifted, her eyes widening.

"We don't have time for this, damn it," Tai said.

Setsuko moved the phone away from her face. "It's one of my boyfriends. I'll sort this out, so feel free to kick off without me. Not like I want to be here." She turned and walked away from Tai and Homura, raising her phone to her face again.

Tai sighed. "Hurry the hell up, god damn it. You're a fucking embarrassment."

"Now, don't be hard on her," Oriko said. "Love is the most important thing for teenage girls, right?" She smirked at Tai's disgusted expression.

Homura coughed. "We should get started."

Tai shrugged. "Sure. Let's go." She released her magic, light flowing over her body as she formed her black armour and great-sword. Then she turned to face her subordinates, her expression cold. "For a long time now, Kyoto has been a thorn in Osaka's side. Kahoru meddles in whatever she pleases and messes with our territory, just to amuse herself. We went to war with Kyoto to stop her from doing that in the past, but she just used that as a pretext to take control of Kyoto and then invaded Osaka with her lackeys. It wasn't so easy to drive them out, but we did. After that, though, Kahoru still meddled and provoked us. Raids and spies and theft, that's the kind of crap we've endured from her. And now we're gonna settle the score once and for all. This is the final battle. Once the day's out, no one will be able to threaten us. That's how it should be. So if you wanna live in peace, win today. It's the only way we'll be rid of the threat Kahoru represents. You get it, scum? Then let's go!" She raised her sword high and turned around, walking up the stone steps towards the shrine.

The air blurred, shimmering with light as over thirty magical girls released their power as one, transforming.

"Stay with your squads and follow orders," Emiko said. "If you do that, everyone goes home safely."

"Then I guess we'll go as well," Oriko said. Her costume formed smoothly around her body, her long, heavy skirt trailing across the stone pavement. "We enforcers are mercenaries by nature. I won't patronise you with any speeches. We will complete the assigned task in return for the offered reward."

Kirika licked her long black claws, grinning. "I know, Oriko. But it's okay if I have fun, right?"

"Of course," Oriko said. She smiled. "Your happiness is my happiness. So cut anyone who gets in our way."

Kyouko sighed, crimson light flickering as she transformed and grasped her spear with both hands. "Ready, Homura? It's a bit late for second thoughts."

"I'm fine." Homura transformed as well. She raised her bow. "I'll take care of Kahoru. Just be careful. Aiko and Chiaki are dangerous, so if you can, leave them to others."

"I'll see how things go," Kyouko said. She walked forwards. "If I can't handle them, I doubt most of these damn kids could."

"I suppose so," Homura admitted.

They were closing on the main shrine when Setsuko caught up to the others at a run, panting for breath. She had already transformed into a skimpy pink costume. In her right hand she held a pink baton with a heart motif. "Wait up, for fuck's sake."

Kyouko smirked as she saw Setsuko's costume. "Seriously? That's so precious. What's your wish magic, a beam of hearts?"

"Fuck you," Setsuko said. "Everyone here looks just as ridiculous, you know. These costumes would only impress nerds."

"Maybe, but there's limits, you know," Kyouko said. "That's the opposite of dignified. What the hell is that weapon?"

"I don't want to hear that from the girl showing off an unnecessary amount of thigh," Setsuko said. She gritted her teeth, averting her gaze from Kyouko. "Let's just get on with this."

"Now you're talking," Kyouko said. "Tai's ahead if you want to hide behind her."

"Okay. I'll leave you to hide behind Homura, then," Setsuko said. She ran past them, scowling.

The whole vast group came to a halt in front of the main shrine. The red and gold arch loomed overhead, crowned by a curved green roof. Homura narrowed her eyes at the sudden stop, trying to make sense of the tangle of magical presences overlapping each other in the crowd. She forced her way forwards, shoving her way through the crowd. She drew level with Tai, her eyes widening.

Mami faced the horde of magical girls, standing alone. She stood at the centre of a circle of golden ribbons embracing the stone pavement in front of the shrine. A sea of muskets had been arranged throughout the circle, connected by overlapping, twisting ribbons. She faced the crowd with a slight frown. "People will die if you continue, so please turn back. All of you."

"You shouldn't be here," Homura said.

Tai shouldered the flat side of her great-sword, frowning. "Who are you? One of Kahoru's lackeys?"

"I'm a neutral party," Mami said. She breathed out slightly. "I don't believe it's right for us to kill each other or to die. So I'll stop anyone from dying today."

Tai snorted. "All I see is someone protecting Kahoru."

"I know her," Homura said urgently. "She's my responsibility. I'll clear the way, so don't kill her."

"Then hurry up," Tai said. "I'll give you one minute. The rest of you, go around and begin the assault. We don't have time to waste."

"I won't let you." Mami raised her hands, her fingers gripping six golden ribbons. She pulled them taut, sending several muskets flying towards her. She caught them in mid-air, taking aim at the first girls trying to run around the golden circle and firing. Golden ribbons gripped them tightly, sealing their arms and legs. They collapsed forwards onto the cold stone, struggling to move.

"Get out of the way!" Tai yelled, charging straight through the golden circle. Ribbons rose to trip her, ensnaring her legs, but Tai charged straight through with sheer force, tearing the ribbons binding her and slashing through others with her great-sword as they rose before her. She jumped as Mami took aim at her with a musket, landing behind the blonde girl in an instant. She twisted her grip on her great-sword, stabbing towards Mami's back without looking.

Mami twisted her right arm back, parrying the thrust with the butt of one of her muskets. The elegant silver weapon cracked from the impact. She spun, taking aim at Tai's back with her second weapon. "I won't let you through!"

Homura raised her right hand, white light rippling as she distorted the shot away from Tai.

Tai jumped out of the golden circle in a single bound, landing on top of the shrine. She turned back for a brief moment, scowling down at the others. "If that girl isn't out of the way in one minute, take her down. I'm going on ahead." She jumped away again, heading towards the mountain peak.

Emiko gritted her teeth. "That idiot. Everyone, follow the Captain! But keep to your formations and don't leave anyone behind!" She breathed out. "Hoshi, with regards to that matter, I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to me," Hoshi said.

Homura raised her bow as the Osaka group charged. Several girls were brought down by Mami's muskets or snared when they neared the golden circle, brought to their knees by crushing golden ribbons. "Kyouko, I'm counting in you. Watch my back."

Kyouko sighed. "Yeah, I know. Let's go."

Homura's white wings sprouted as she flew forwards, pulling her bow back. The moment she entered the circle golden ribbons snapped towards her, forcing her to teleport away. She took flight to try and gain some space, ribbons racing after her.

"I won't let you through. You, more than anyone else." Mami fired two muskets at Homura. She tugged the golden ribbons wrapped around her fingers as the shots were reflected away from Homura, pulling more guns towards her. She was surrounded by flying muskets as she took aim, fired and threw the spent weapons aside, creating an unrelenting barrage of fire that reached for Homura again and again.

Homura gritted her teeth. Tai had probably sensed it, as well. If a genius like Mami was given the time to produce a defensive space with her magic, the results were formidable. "Why are you fighting?" she asked, firing an arrow. She aimed the bolt towards Mami's leg, guiding it through the air with her magic.

Golden ribbons criss-crossed in front of Mami's leg, forming a circular magical barrier that blocked the arrow. "I'm fighting to stop people from dying," Mami said. "What about you? Why are you fighting?" She adjusted her stance as Kyouko charged into the circle, sending one shot flying towards the red-haired girl.

Kyouko gritted her teeth as the golden ribbons snared her legs, lowering her centre of gravity and barely managing to remain standing. She slashed through the incoming shot with her spear, letting her spear erupt and spiral outwards. The extended blades cut through the ribbons binding her feet, nearly cutting her own skin in the process.

Mami's eyes darted from position to position as she followed the girls moving around the circle as well as her friends. She picked them off whenever she could with a quick musket shot or a flying ribbon, always binding her targets and bringing them down without inflicting serious injury. She moved with incredible dexterity, empty muskets piling up around her feet.

Homura gritted her teeth as her second and third shot were blocked by swift barriers, however forcefully she bent and twisted the arrows. "You know why." She teleported, materialising behind Mami and unleashing an arrow at point blank range. Ribbons sprang up to block the shot but she had anticipated that. Her wings swept towards Mami, closing on the blonde girl.

The spent muskets around Mami's feet unwound, becoming a great mass of golden ribbons. They sprang upwards, crossing over each other and wrapping around Homura's wings, stopping them a few inches from Mami's back. Golden light bled from the ribbons as Mami forced her magic into them, forcibly suppressing Homura's wings. Yet more ribbons erupted, wrapping around Homura's arms and legs. Mami turned, raising her right hand and pulling another musket to her. "I'll seal you here."

Homura struggled against the binds, pouring magic into her wings. There was enough magic in this circle that Mami could overpower her.

"I won't let you!" Kyouko swung her extended spear again, the blade curving around Mami and cutting through the ribbons binding Homura's left wing.

Homura hastily thrust her wing in front of her, blocking the point-blank musket shot. She wrapped the glowing white wing around her body, destroying the ribbons that bound her outright. "I know what you're trying to achieve, but right now, you're just Kahoru's shield!" She took flight, putting distance between them as more golden ribbons plunged after her. "If you had this much time to prepare, it was done with her consent, right?"

Mami turned her head away, whipping the golden ribbons she gripped outwards and sending them flying towards several more girls from Osaka. They tripped and fell as the golden threads bound their legs. "Maybe. But that's nothing to do with me. I'll stop Kyoto from coming down and Osaka from going up. To the limit of my powers, I won't let anyone die!"

"You can't do anything alone," Kyouko said. She charged forwards, struggling through the sea of ribbons assailing her. She retracted her flying spear, hacking through the ribbons.

"I didn't choose to fight alone. But I'll do everything I can." Mami turned on Kyouko, firing two muskets straight at the red-haired girl. "If you two get to fight for your beliefs, I'll do the same thing."

Kyouko struggled to block the shots, but the second one hit the haft of her spear, erupting into a golden ribbon that bound her weapon to her hands. She gritted her teeth as the ribbons around her feet snaked upwards and ensnared her. "Why are you fighting us for the lives of strangers?"

Homura reached down with her wings, the white light rushing towards Mami from above. She took aim with her bow as Mami rolled away from the centre of the circle, avoiding the crushing wings. She breathed out as she fired, her arrow snapping sharply as it twisted through the ribbons that curved to block it. This shot would hit.

"Why not? It's worth doing." Mami caught a musket with her right hand as she rolled, twisting and firing at point-blank range. The bright arrow shattered into light and dissolved. "And if I beat you here, you two will live!" She threw the spent musket at Homura, picking up another golden ribbon from the ground and pulling another musket towards her grasp.

Kyouko struggled against her binds, unable to move. "We'll live! We'll live anyway, so get out of our way!"

Homura dodged away from the musket, drawing back another arrow, but the silver weapon erupted in mid-air, becoming a golden ribbon that erupted towards Homura and bound her hand to the shaft of her arrow. She narrowed her eyes, her white wings spreading outwards and changing form. "I'll settle this now, Mami." Her white wings became a gigantic bow, taking aim directly at Mami.

"That's my line, Homura," Mami said. Her golden musket shimmered as it grew, becoming a great white cannon. "This can even seal you! Tiro Finale!" The cannon barked, a thick line of gold flying upwards like a shooting star.

Homura's giant white bow quivered as it fired, sending an arrow crashing down towards Mami. The two attacks collided in mid-air, erupting in a storm of light and air that cracked the ground.

Homura vanished in a flash of light, materialising behind Mami in an instant. She struck Mami in the back of the neck with a single smooth blow from her free hand, watching as the blonde girl crumpled. "I'm sorry. That's as far as this goes."

Mami fell to her knees, her eyes swimming as she struggled to retain consciousness. "It's not over yet. Not yet."

Homura's eyes widened in shock as she felt a great wave of magic. She looked up at the sky.

A rain, a storm of flying swords descended like meteors. They crashed down in a line, shattering the green roof of the shrine and piercing the red wooden posts supporting it, then raked forwards in an unrelenting barrage. Homura reacted on instinct, her wings blazing and spreading out to shield Mami and Kyouko. She raised her hand, desperately redirecting the swords that came closest to them. Blades crashed down around her and her friends, piercing the stone flooring, while more than a dozen struck her wings head-on and broke into pieces. Screams tore through the air as the girls Mami had snared with her magic were impaled by the falling swords. The barrage swept past the golden circle as the remaining magical girls outside the shrine scattered in a panicked wave. Not all of them managed to escape the descending wave of steel. Homura's eyes widened as she took in the scene around her, a mess of blood and pain.

Kyouko snarled as the barrage slackened, pulling the ribbons binding her apart. Her eyes settled on the still forest of two-sided swords. "Damn that brat. What the hell is this?"

Mami tried to look up. Her head was still ringing from the pain of Homura's blow. But she couldn't make sense of the scene before her eyes. She couldn't understand anything at all.

Silence fell, broken only by sobs of pain. Homura stepped forwards, her eyes as cold as ice. "I'll be going on ahead."

Kyouko closed her eyes. "Okay."

Homura vanished in a flash of purple light.

* * *

><p>Kahoru sat on top of the small private shrine at the very apex of the mountain. She wrote in the records with a swift, confident hand, narrowing her eyes as she studied the answer as it wrote itself. "Fifteen, then. I'll praise you, Chiaki. That was impressive."<p>

Chiaki sat on the cold grey cobblestones, clutching her chest. "It hurts."

Aiko knelt in front of the pink-haired girl, pressing a black diamond against Chiaki's soul gem. "You're fine. You can handle pain, right?"

Riko stood a few meters away, surrounded by overlapping lines of white light as she released her magic outwards. She frowned in concentration. Toku and Tsuya waited in silence. Yurino sat on the ground next to them, watching her sister with a smile playing about her lips.

"We really can overdo it and survive when we have the prince's remnants to fall back on," Kahoru said. "I'm glad that theory panned out."

Chiaki panted for breath, sweat beading her brow. "That was a theory?"

"I was right, as I usually am. There's no problem here." Kahoru looked down from the roof of the shrine, smirking at Chiaki's expression. "You didn't die. Isn't that the important thing?"

"What did you make me do?" Chiaki asked.

"There's no need for you to think. Nothing good comes of an idiot like you thinking about something," Kahoru said. She jumped down from her high perch, landing deftly. "I'll honour our promise. I can't hold back my troops, but I won't kill Oriko and Kirika myself. Aiko and my other reliable friends here won't do so either, unless it's clear-cut self-defence."

Chiaki nodded, closing her eyes.

"All your life, you've brought misfortune to the people who care about you," Kahoru said to Chiaki. She banished her book and knelt, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders from behind. "You're trying to be a good girl, so that thought's oppressed you for so long. But guilt never changed anything or saved anyone. Nor are those feelings of guilt your true self."

"You don't know me," Chiaki said.

"I don't know you well, but I still know you better than you know yourself. You're not like me at all. You're closer to Tai." Kahoru moved her head, whispering in Chiaki's ear. "When you defeated Kyouko, wasn't that enjoyable? Didn't you relish the sensation of finally besting her? Of proving your strength and skill to the world?"

Chiaki shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Wasn't just now the same? Without questioning me, you released all your magic. Like a god throwing bolts of lightning from heaven, you smote the earth with raw power alone. Didn't you enjoy that sensation?" Kahoru smiled. "You hit fifteen people with those swords. Fifteen targets disabled within ten seconds. That's an incredible power for one girl to hold."

Chiaki broke away from Kahoru's grip, turning and punching the older girl in the face. "Shut the hell up!"

Tsuya and Toku ran forwards, eyes sharp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsuya demanded.

"It's fine." Kahoru clutched her cheek, blinking through the pain. "I deserved that one." She smirked at Chiaki's infuriated expression. "They say there's no smoke without fire, though."

Aiko stepped around Chiaki, offering Kahoru her hand. "You really did deserve that one."

"Yeah, I know. I apologise, already." Kahoru stood up. She nursed her bruised cheek as she looked down at Chiaki. "Your magic aside, your punch hurts like hell, you know. Well, take your time thinking about it. I won't need you again until you're ready for another barrage."

Chiaki stared down at the floor, her cheeks flushed bright red. "I'm just doing this for my friends. That's all."

"If you say so." Kahoru summoned her book again, liquid silver pouring from her fingers and forming the bright red tome. "I think it's time for us to move. Toku, Tsuya, join the battle. Do whatever you can to rally our forces. Just avoid conflict with Homura Akemi, no matter what."

The two magical girls nodded. Toku slammed her right fist into her left palm. "Count on us, Miss Hoshino."

"Aiko, you're to remain here on standby for now. There are good and bad opponents for you, so I want to wait for the right moment," Kahoru said.

Aiko nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kahoru forced a grin, ignoring the pain twisting her bruised cheek. "But I should praise Mami as well as Chiaki, when I think about it. I'm amazed she could go that far against Homura without using the prince's remnants to prepare."

"Mami's no slouch," Aiko said. "I knew that since long ago."

"Well, quite. If she hadn't been so stubborn about it, she'd have done much better," Kahoru said. "And I'd have eliminated that many more targets right from the start."

"You can't get your way every time," Aiko said. She scowled. "I wish we were being more straight-forwards, though. We don't need tricks to beat Homura and Tai."

"Don't be sentimental." Kahoru turned, meeting Aiko's gaze. "This is war, Aiko. I'm going to do everything I can to win."

"I know," Aiko said. "Mami's the idiot for going for it. It's just-"

"It's just what?" Kahoru asked lightly.

"Nothing." Aiko looked away.

Kahoru sighed. "We're a point ahead now, but this is far from over. Concentrate."

"Yeah. Sorry." Aiko breathed out, staring at her right hand. She didn't know why it was trembling.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Bloodstained Resolve**

The enforcers moved in close formation up the stone stairs of the mountain shrine. They passed red torii gates one after the other, the great wood arches blurring together as they ran on and on without tiring. Oriko's eyes moved left and right as she noted the lines of light connecting the torii, a shimmering, barely perceptible force that bound them. "So this is Miss Kobi's rejection magic. Just as formidable as Kyubey said. There's no gaps at all."

"Want me to break it?" Izumi asked. She hefted her hammer casually, studying the barrier briefly as they continued to run.

"No, there's no need," Oriko said. "Not right now. Let's walk the path Miss Hoshino has given us. Climbing this mountain without using these steps would be wretched, even for us."

"So why does she leave the steps unsealed?" Kochiyo asked.

"Because she wants this battle. It is has some kind of meaning for her," Oriko said. "But there's no need for us to worry about her delusions. We just kill her."

Kirika grinned. "Of course."

They soon reached one of the places where the narrow path widened and opened up onto a flat, cramped area with some simple amenities. Benches, vending machines, and traditional buildings that sold food and souvenirs. Normally a space like this would be filled with tired tourists and worshippers, resting after the climb and refreshing themselves. The enforcers slowed to a halt as one. Oriko's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the headless corpse of a teenage girl slumped down in the shadows of one of the houses. "My, my."

The enforcers fanned out, moving carefully through the space. They had never worked as a single formation before this day, but they all had enough experience to know what to do. Every angle was covered. There was no possible avenue for unexpected attack.

Tai tilted her head back as the enforcers approached her from behind. Another dead girl was at her feet. She shouldered her blade. "Ah, it's you guys. Well, whatever. Where are my people?"

"They're behind us," Oriko said. "Not everyone could evade Miss Tomoe's power as easily as you. Or rather, I'm sure many of them were dragged into it."

"Useless assholes," Tai said.

"Assuming you won't be joining with us, you should fall back," Oriko said. "You're rather exposed for an important leader."

"Don't tell me what to do." Tai snorted. "If that witch wants to deal with me, she'll come down herself. No one else she has will cut it."

"On your head be it," Oriko said. She opened her mouth to say something more, then blinked, her eyes widening. The entire group tensed up as they detected a tremendous amount of magic being released. The enforcers broke as one for the cover of a nearby restaurant, gathering in close formation around Sakamae.

Tai simply stood in the middle of the pavement, looking up at the sky. "The hell is this shit?"

The flying swords passed over them in an instant, throwing up strange shadows before vanishing from sight as they streaked down the mountain. The sickly light of the morning sun bled from their silver edges.

"A long-ranged wide-area attack," Oriko said. "I imagine your precious subordinates have been caught up in it. I doubt the consequences are pretty."

Tai snorted. Then she turned on her heel and took off, running back down the mountain.

"That would have broken my barrier," Sakamae said bluntly. "I don't recall agreeing to go up against stuff like that."

"It's fine," Oriko said. "That's within my range of expectations."

"You're so goddamn useless," Nahoko said. "If you can see the future, can't you predict something like that?"

Oriko smirked. "Well, I'm very sorry, Miss Abukara. But my prescience is a limited thing. Frankly, why would I care what happens to five or ten of Miss Ajibana's lackeys?"

Izumi smirked. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"The problem is how often that attack can be repeated," Kochiyo said. "If we're trapped in the areas defined by that barrier, it could easily be used on us as well."

"We have a few minutes," Oriko said. "I know what's happening here. There's no problem." She narrowed her eyes. "The more immediate problem is approaching."

The enforcers spread out again as they sensed the bright presences coming down the mountain.

"Hitherto there's been nothing but a few sentries," Kochiyo said. "This is a real force. We have no reason to fight."

"Let's just kill them," Kirika said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Izumi said. She raised her hammer. "God knows if Osaka are any use at all."

"No, we need to save our strength. So we pull back," Oriko said. "Here and now."

The others nodded, moving back the way they had come. They'd sensed the incoming attack in time, and once stirred, they ran fast and confidently. But once presence approaching from behind burned brighter than any other. Oriko gritted her teeth. "Faster!"

Tsuya jumped onto the rooftop of the resturant, her sky-blue cloak fluttering in the breeze. "Get back here, scum!" She leapt after them with incredible speed, closing the distance between her and her enemies while jumping from roof to roof.

Oriko waved a hand, sending three vine spheres flying towards Tsuya. Kochiyo followed up by stopping for a moment to aim her two silver crossbows, sending two bolts flying towards the blue-clad girl from below.

Tsuya's eyes narrowed as she followed the incoming attacks, blocking the bolts with the thick black sheath she was carrying. She jumped, spinning in mid-air to avoid the spheres, before drawing her sword and slashing down towards the running girls. The curved silver blade glowed as a wave of bright blue magic erupted from it, crashing down towards the girls below.

Sakamae turned and planted her feet, the air rippling in front of her as if it was trapped in a heat-haze. The flying wedge of light smashed against that haze and vanished in an instant. "Useless."

Tsuya landed and rolled away, sheathing her sword again as she rose. She held the black sheath in front of her as she faced the enforcers. "Fleeing from one girl? Is this all you enforcers have?"

"Ignore her!" Oriko shouted. There were a few meters before they'd reach the stairs again. There was no problem.

"Screw her," Izumi said. She turned, sliding to a halt as she faced down Tsuya. "Why don't we just goddamn kill her?"

"Now we're talking," Tsuya said. She drew her sword swiftly as the enforcers momentarily hesitated, caught between retreating and turning to fight. She drove her blade into the ground, magic erupting from her body as she released her power. "I needed that time."

"Idiot." Oriko scowled as the shimmering barrier surrounding the area tightened and spread, a gate of magic that blocked the way down the stairs. "Izumi, get back here and break the barrier. The rest of you, pick her off!"

"She's not alone!" Toku screamed as she charged, her eyes even as she closed on the enforcers. She was followed by a dozen other magical girls, weapons raised and ready to fight.

Tsuya smirked, the scar on her cheek shifting. "It ain't that easy to break Riko's barrier, least of all when I've given it some love. So, you ready to go, scum?" She sheathed her sword again, holding the sheath up with her right hand and staring down the enforcers.

"Honestly," Oriko said. "I didn't want to get blood on my dress before we'd reached Kahoru, and you go and do something like this." She smiled pleasantly. "It's like you all want to die."

The two groups joined battle in a head-on collision, those with melee weapons locking blades and fighting for ground while the long-ranged girls searched for targets and poured on fire from behind. The enforcers were heavily outnumbered, but they fought with fearless confidence, using their superior magic to fend off the relentless assault. Kirika cast her circle of magic and plunged into the fray, her claws slashing shallow wounds into the arms of her enemies as she ran from target to target, searching for an opening. But Tsuya matched Kirika's movements, using her projectile attacks to drive the black-haired girl away from vulnerable targets again and again.

"You're irritating!" Kirika snapped. She charged headlong towards Tsuya, claws poised to gut the scarred girl.

"Thanks for the compliment, you dog," Tsuya said. She blocked the slashes with her hard black sheath then drew her sword, slashing the silver blade down towards Kirika's head.

Kirika rolled away, deftly avoiding the attack. She smirked as she saw an opening, springing in towards Tsuya's chest.

Tsuya gripped her black sheath just below the rim with her left hand, swinging it sharply sideways and parrying Kirika's claws just before they ran her through. She tilted her sword, swinging it towards Kirika's exposed flank.

Kirika threw herself backwards, rolling out of range before coming to a stop with her claws planted in the ground. "I see. It might be fun to cut you."

"Only one person has ever cut me," Tsuya said, smirking. "You don't stand a chance. Let's go, girls. These scum are nothing at all!"

Oriko snorted, raising her hands. Her long sleeves fluttered in the wind as she directed her flying spheres straight forwards, blocking attacks her allies couldn't see and forcing enemies away from the vulnerable flanks of her group. "Sakamae, watch your left, please. Nahoko, keep a defensive stance!"

"I know that, damn it," Nahoko said. She stepped backwards, holding her trench knives defensively in front of her as Toku charged forwards. "This isn't easy!"

Toku grinned, releasing an explosive punch towards Nahoko's face. Her gloved hands split the air as Nahoko swayed away. "What's wrong? You guys were all fired up just now!"

Nahoko twisted the knife in her right hand, stabbing towards Toku's left arm. Those punches weren't normal. Normally she'd have some leeway to work with against an enemy with no weapon, but she could read the force of those blows. One hit would be too many.

"Izumi, any progress?" Oriko shouted.

"This thing is goddamn hard," Izumi shouted. She slammed her hammer into the barrier binding the entrance again. The invisible wall trembled without breaking, slight cracks appearing. "This is a waste of time!"

Oriko frowned, unleashing a barrage of flying spheres towards Toku's face. "Okay. Then get back here. We'll fight this out."

"That's what I was waiting for!" Izumi said. She turned without hesitation and charged towards the battle.

Toku swayed back away from Nahoko's knives, throwing a precise barrage of punches with both hands. Each and every punch struck one of the vine spheres, shattering it in one hit. "Fight until you die. That's the end of this!"

Izumi shot straight past Nahoko, slamming her hammer down towards Toku's head. "Here I go, bitch!"

Toku crossed her arms above her head, absorbing the crushing blow from the hammer without flinching. She stepped back and countered with a searing right straight. "Not bad."

Izumi blocked the punch with the haft of her hammer, her eyes widening as she was pushed back slightly from the sheer force of the blow. She planted her feet defiantly, attacking again and again with her hammer.

Toku smirked, turning aside the hammer again and again with her unyielding gauntlets before counter-attacking with forceful punches. She too planted her feet as they exchanged blows capable of breaking rock, neither willing to back down.

"Nahoko, search for openings on the flanks," Oriko said. "You're more effective there."

Nahoko wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve, nodding tightly. "Ok." She darted back into the fray.

Oriko frowned as she analysed the situation, her fingers spread as she continued to control her flying spheres. The girls she had been given were strong. Even against these numbers, she wasn't worried. But Kyubey had warned the enforcers to avoid Toku and Tsuya if it was possible. Toku had wished to become someone who could protect others. Tsuya had absurdly wished to pass a middle school entrance exam. Neither of them had significant karma or unusual wish magic. But for all that, Kyubey said, they had been chosen by Kahoru because they were simply strong. The truth of those words were right before Oriko, here and now.

She sighed and smiled, gathering her magic for a redoubled assault. Perhaps that was for the best. There was no meaning in defeating weaklings.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko stood on one of the trees surrounding the rest area, watching the battle from a safe distance. "No faces I remember. But I suppose that makes sense."<p>

_The enforcers seem strong, _Hitomi said. _As do Kyoto, especially the sword user and the glove user._

"Enforcers are selected for their ability to fight others," Ritsuko said. "This is the purpose they were chosen for. But all the same, there's no law or reasoning behind this intervention. It's simply arbitrary."

_From my perspective, the enforcers always are arbitrary, _Hitomi said.

Ritsuko snorted. "You're wrong. There are a handful of justifications for us to act, matters pertaining to the greater good. Serial killing, attempting to inform normal humans about the magical world, attempting to control demons, and so on. Outside that, the enforcers do nothing, no matter how strange or cruel the acts other magical girls commit. That is the code I've protected for so long. That is the way things should be."

_It isn't how things are, though._

Ritsuko gritted her teeth. "Nothing Kahoru did on that night violated our law. Or if that was a violation of the law, I should first turn my spear on myself, since I fought other magical girls just as she did." She gripped the trunk of the tree tightly with her right hand. "But can it be right for me to turn my weapon on other enforcers instead?"

_You're strong, stronger than anyone, _Hitomi said. _You can fight without killing, right?_

"Hardly. My negation turns everything into nothing," Ritsuko said. "Against magical girls, it's a lethal weapon I can barely control. I always fight with the willingness to kill my enemy if need be."

_That's wrong. Fighting to kill each other is wrong._

"No. That's another contrivance of modern society," Ritsuko said. She closed her eyes. "There are times when a person fights ready to die and willing to kill. That is a noble act." White light erupted from her as she gathered her magic. "Why did Kahoru have to fight in such a holy place? It pains me to see this ancient shrine desecrated."

_I think there are bigger problems here than the shrine, _Hitomi said. _So many people are going to die pointlessly._

"It's their right to fight and die," Ritsuko said. She summoned her spear, her fingers closing around the long haft of her weapon. "But neither party fights for a worthy cause. I will judge them all and end this war. If that means killing others, I'll do it."

_Who gave you the right to judge, though?_

"Kyubey, long ago," Ritsuko said. "I am the head enforcer of this country." She jumped from the tree, landing in the heart of the forest on the mountain and sprinting towards the battle. "A matter like this is well within my jurisdiction."

_I'm sure you must know yourself, given he started this war, but Kyubey isn't any kind of moral authority._

Ritsuko gritted her teeth. "I'm going into battle, you know." She raised her left hand as the barrier came into sight, unleashing a wave of negation. Her power shot through the trees, disintegrating the trunks of several and bringing them crashing down. The barrier was torn apart. "I don't have time to waste chatting with a naïve waif like you!"

Hitomi paused for a moment, checking her retort. _Then good luck._

Ritsuko plunged straight towards the centre of the battle between the two groups, her naginata raised and ready to cut through whoever crossed her path. "This is as far as this goes!"

"Retreat!" Tsuya shouted. She broke away from Kirika, jumping backwards and putting some distance between her and the newcomer. She sheathed her silver sword smoothly, staring down Ritsuko. "Who are you fighting for? Kahoru? Homura?"

"Let's take a step back here," Oriko said to her subordinates. She frowned at Ritsuko. "I would rather like to know the answer to that question myself. You shouldn't be here."

"Who the hell is she?" Izumi asked. She half-glanced at Ritsuko as she backed away, still tracking Toku out of the corner of her eye. "She seems weak."

"I'm Ritsuko Higashikuni," Ritsuko said. She planted her feet between the two groups, adjusting her grip on her naginata. "No further introduction is necessary."

Izumi blanched. "She's an ally, right?"

"Are any of you conscious of the great history of this place?" Ritsuko said. "The weight of over one thousand years of imperial patronage that supports and dignifies this head shrine?"

"To be blunt, we're not interested," Oriko said. "But you can blame Miss Hoshino for the choice of battlefield."

"We are fighting here precisely because it's a special place," Tsuya said. "This is a treasure of Kyoto. Why would we let Osaka despoil it?"

"Sorry, but we're not from Osaka," Oriko said. She watched Ritsuko carefully. "Peace will be restored when Miss Hoshino dies."

"No, we'll find peace by killing all who'd invade our city," Tsuya said. "Wherever they're from!"

Ritsuko snorted. "And so for such absurd reasons, you defile a holy place with blood. So be it. Let me say this. I am no one's ally." She looked between the two groups. "So I will end this battle with my own hands."

Tsuya closed her eyes. "So that's your answer. But Kahoru guessed as much." She raised her right hand, gesturing to her subordinates. "We're retreating."

The Kyoto group backed away slowly, weapons cautiously raised, before turning one after the other and running back the way they had come. Tsuya and Toku stared down the enforcers for a second before turning and racing after their subordinates.

"We will also retreat," Oriko said. "If we can get through this barrier. That was my intention from the very start."

Izumi scowled. "So that's it? We're just running away?"

"Of course," Oriko said. She met Ritsuko's gaze. "It's wise for us to husband our strength for the most important battles to come. That's all."

Ritsuko lowered her spear, her eyes cold. "Get out of my sight."

Kochiyo tilted her head, looking down the mountain again. "What is that presence?"

Ritsuko reacted instantly as she sensed the strong magic approaching from below. She threw up her left hand, gathering her power in a wave. The air twisted around her palm, a fierce wind pulling leaves from the trees and raking across the stone floor around her. Within moments a great empty sphere was spinning in front of her, bleeding raw magic.

Oriko's eyes widened. "Scatter and avoid the line of fire right now!" She ran sideways herself, diving towards one of the low wooden houses by the side of the road.

The enforcers broke and ran for cover without any semblance of discipline whatsoever. Every one of them could sense the sheer magnitude of the attack Ritsuko had casually summoned with one hand.

Ritsuko fired the sphere of negation straight towards the entrance to the open area. The edge of the blast scored away a circular layer of stone before ripping straight through a torii gate just as her target was framed within the red wood.

Homura materialised less than a foot behind Ritsuko. She had her back turned to the green-haired girl, her white wings glowing and stretching outwards. "So you survived," she said. She turned to face her enemy, bow raised.

"A brat like you never had a chance to kill me from the start." Ritsuko turned in the same instant, pointing her spear straight at Homura's neck.

Oriko picked herself up from the ground, brushing her long skirt with her hands. "We're leaving. Now."

The enforcers moved quickly, scattering through the gaps Ritsuko had torn in the barrier.

Homura's eyes widened as she saw Ritsuko's face. "So you really did steal Hitomi's body." She glanced at the lonely ring still on Ritsuko's right hand. "I see. So that's how it is."

"Last time, you forced a draw because I was in bad form," Ritsuko said. "But now I can use my full power. Let's settle this."

Homura snorted. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Because you thought I was dead, right?" Ritsuko said. She narrowed her eyes. "As a neutral party, I'll end this stupid war. Defeating you is just the start."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Homura said. She raised her head, glaring at Ritsuko. "I didn't become here to fight you." She vanished in a flash of light, materialising behind Ritsuko.

Ritsuko turned in an instant, swinging her naginata as she spun. But Homura turned with her, back to back, then vanished again, materialising up the path that led higher up the mountain. Ritsuko turned back and scowled, raising her left hand. "Get back here, you coward!" The wind twisted as she unleashed a blast of nothing.

Homura's white wings glowed with light as she took flight, crossing the open rest area within moments and flying up the torii-bound stairs again. Ritsuko's shot fell short of her, crumbling the stone flooring into so much grey dust.

Ritsuko gritted her teeth. She ran forwards, kicking off the ground and taking flight herself. The wind pressed against her face as she accelerated, racing up the stairs after Homura. "When I catch you, you're so dead!" She raised her left hand, gathering her power again as she flew up the stairs, searching for a clear shot.

Homura glanced back over her shoulder as she flew, measuring the distance between them. She turned back and concentrated on dodging as she shot past Tsuya and Toku, her passage dragging a strong wind behind it that threw up their hair.

"So that's Homura," Tsuya said. She threw herself aside as Ritsuko shot after Homura, landing hard on the cold stone steps. "We need to get back to the boss!"

Toku nodded tightly, picking herself up.

The torii gates rushed past Homura in a crimson blur. She pulled back her bow back, dodging sideways as a storm of wind crashed towards her from behind. Six of the torii were dashed away by Ritsuko's power. Homura fired an arrow, twisting the purple bolt in mid-air. The shot curved over her shoulder and shrieked towards Ritsuko.

Ritsuko cut through the flying arrow with a single stroke of her naginata, gathering her power again. They exchanged a rapid barrage of fire as they raced up the mountain, both dodging and weaving to avoid being torn apart by each other's magic. Ritsuko bit her lip in frustration. "Have you no shame, coward?"

Homura twisted to face Ritsuko for a moment, firing an arrow straight towards the white magical girl's chest. Then she vanished in a flash of light, reappearing twenty meters up the stairs.

_Why are you so fixated on Homura? _Hitomi asked.

"She's one of the ring-leaders of this stupid war!" Ritsuko shouted. She gathered her magic, raising her left hand. She fired her negation again and again, blasting holes in the air in front of her. The wind surrounding her intensified as the air itself fought to close the gaps she was tearing in the world, dragging her forwards even faster.

_There are others, but you're chasing Homura. _Hitomi paused for a moment. _Don't tell me you came here because of Homura?_

"Idiot! As if that would be true!" Ritsuko closed on Homura from behind, sweat beading her brow. "But since I'm here, I'm the only one who can stop her."

They passed several stopping points and minor shrines as they darted ever upwards, shooting past the confused magical girls there before they could react. Homura's eyes widened as she turned and flew up another stair-case. Aiko was walking down towards her, axe held casually in her right hand.

"She's waiting," Aiko said, her words barely caught on the wind as Homura flew straight past her. She planted her feet, gripping her axe with both hands and swinging with her whole body as Ritsuko followed Homura.

Ritsuko blinked as the axe rushed towards her, gripping the haft of her naginata with both hands and blocking the swing. They crashed into each other, both falling with their weapons pressed rigidly against each other. Ritsuko sprang away, blood flowing from her palms where the sheer shock of parrying the axe blow had torn her hands open. "Why the hell are you getting in my way?"

Aiko scrambled up, retreating several steps up and raising her axe to guard. "It's about place, ya know." She smirked. "Kahoru is the main character who's gonna save everyone from everything. Homura's the villain who's trying to stop her. You're just a useless side character, so I was told not to let you go up there."

"If you've gone mad, I'll put you down like a dog," Ritsuko said. The blood on her hands faded away as she healed her own wounds.

"I'm just doing the stuff Kahoru asked me to do," Aiko said. "Until the end of everything. You can do whatever you like down there. Kahoru's said that much. Go play all you like. But you're not gonna take another step up this staircase."

"Wasting my time," Ritsuko groused. She raised her left hand, the wind spiralling around the palm of her hand as she gathered her power. "Just disappear!"

Aiko swung her axe futilely towards the wave of magic. It struck her head on, reducing her to motes of light within moments. Aiko appeared on the other side of the stairs, hugging the wall as she charged down towards Ritsuko.

"Nice trick," Ritsuko said. She thrust her naginata forwards, her weapon erupting and crossing the distance between them within seconds.

Aiko threw herself sideways, yelping in pain as she took the spear-point in her left shoulder. Her axe fell from her nerveless fingers as blood poured from the jagged wound. She gripped the haft of the naginata tightly with her right hand, so tightly her fingernails tore into her palm and drew blood.

Ritsuko's eyes widened slightly, then she threw her left hand up urgently. The wind rippled around her left hand as she gathered her magic for the finishing blow.

Aiko smiled through the pain. "Lotus Garden!"

The wind erupted towards Aiko. In the same heart-beat Ritsuko collapsed forwards, felled in an instant by Aiko's formless sword. She fell awkwardly onto the cold stone stairs, her entire body going limp.

Aiko threw herself across the stairs again to avoid the void that reached to swallow her, slamming bodily against one of the torii gates. The back of her costume was torn open by the wind that rushed past her and a thin layer of the skin beneath was raked away, exposing the pinkish flesh beneath. Aiko fell to her knees and breathed out as the naginata evaporated. She pressed her right hand against the gaping wound in her shoulder. "God damn it. That was too goddamn close." She ran her left hand through her hair. "An inch to the left and I'd have been ash." After a moment's rest, she gathered herself, narrowing her eyes at Ritsuko's fallen body as the white costume began to fade away. "Get up. You're in there, right? So get up."

Hitomi opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Homura breathed out as she reached the very top of the mountain. The highest shrine wasn't really of any significance. It was a crowded place, with monuments and small wooden imitations of the great torii gates scattered around. Yurino sat underneath the shrine, while Riko stood to one side and Chiaki on the other side. But Homura's eyes raced straight to Kahoru as the silver-haired girl looked down from her position on top of the roof of the shrine. She raised her bow, took aim, and fired, twisting the arrow in mid-air as she aimed for Kahoru's heart.<p>

"Aegis." The great ball of silver hanging in the air above Kahoru pulsed in response to her words, tendrils of liquid metal spiralling inwards and surrounding her in a bubble that blocked the arrow. "Riko, Chiaki, head on down with Aiko. Osaka is coming. Stop them with your full strength."

"Yes, Miss Hoshino," Riko said. She hesitated for a moment, glancing at Homura. Then she turned and ran towards the stairs, dodging oddly from paving stone to paving stone.

"Ok." Chiaki stared at Homura, but the dark-haired girl didn't so much as look at her. She shook herself and followed Riko, tracing the quiet girl's steps exactly.

Homura had already created another arrow before the first was blocked. She fired again, then again, then again, sending shot after shot hammering into Kahoru's pulsing shield.

"What are you hurrying for?" Kahoru asked. More and more quicksilver was drawn away from the sphere as the bubble shielding her was constantly shredded by the purple arrows. "Ritsuko won't come here, you know. So let's take this slowly. You have things to say to me, right?"

Homura's reply was another arrow, shot directly towards Kahoru's face.

Kahoru sighed as the silver in front of her shattered, reforming within moments. "So you won't speak or move? I guess you have that much situational awareness. Then I'll go." She raised both hands. "Quicksilver Lance!" A dozen long spears erupted from the liquid ball above her, crashing down towards Homura. They curled and twisted wildly through the air, converging on Homura's chest.

Homura's wings glowed as she redirected the lances. The silver blades crashed down around her, breaking the stone floor open in several places. She could barely hear the sound of snapping threads, as if taut wires had been cut and fell away. The floor around her feet was covered in tiny scratches. The light of the sun barely reflected from the dozens, hundreds of silver threads that surrounded her, criss-crossing the shrine and clustering around every available surface. She was in the centre of a deadly spider-web, a maze of metal threads that cut like swords.

Kahoru smirked as she continued to bombard the younger girl with her flying lances. They were redirected again and again, crashing down around Homura, but that didn't matter. Each and every lance snuck closer to her target, while Homura's arrows were weakening. "Honestly, I give you an exciting stage like this and this is the best you can manage? This is our first and last true battle, Homura. Why don't you try and enjoy it a little more?"

Homura gritted her teeth, sweat beading her brow. The onslaught of lances was unrelenting, and even her wings were withering before it. If she could just move. If she could take flight. If only she wasn't trapped in this maze. But that shouldn't matter. She was stronger. She should be able to win, even without using her wings to fly.

Kahoru threw her head back, looking down at Homura. "Were you always this weak?" She threw her right arm down as if swinging an executioner's axe. A score of lances erupted from the sphere, shooting straight towards Homura's chest. They were reflected one after the other, crashing down around Homura, but the final lance forced its way through, scoring Homura's shoulder and drawing blood before twisting away.

Homura grimaced in pain as blood welled up from the wound, staining her jacket red. She fell forwards slightly, closing her eyes. That pain was an awakening. "No. Thanks for reminding me." She vanished in a flash of light, materialising behind Kahoru. The silver threads twisted around her, cutting dozens of shallow wounds in her limbs and face. But she ignored the pain and nocked a purple arrow, drawing her bow back and taking aim in a single smooth motion. That action was pure and unflinching. More so than ever before, she simply placed her entire being into the simple act of drawing back her bow and firing. Blood welled up from her wounds as the arrow crashed down.

Kahoru jerked as the arrow slammed into her shield from behind, bending the silver forcefully and hammering into her back. She staggered forwards, doubling over before catching herself a moment before she fell from the roof. "Yes. That's more like it. That's how you need to be." Her sphere erupted, another rain of lances flying towards Homura.

Homura teleported away, the threads tearing into her again. There was no need to fear pain. She knew what it meant to struggle against overwhelming odds. She knew what it meant to lie in a pool of her own blood. And she knew what it meant to defy a force of nature. If she fought now as she'd fought then, she'd never lose to Kahoru or any other human. It hardly mattered if her body was torn apart in the process. "I will protect Madoka!" She shouted those words, pouring her soul into them. They reminded her why she was here, why she'd endure, why she'd win. It always for Madoka's sake.

Kahoru rose and twisted to face Homura, raising her right hand. "I'll tear her from her throne."

Homura spread her wings, wildly unleashing her power in every direction at once. Thread after thread snapped, torn away by the violent excesses of her magic. "No. I won't let you." She pulled back her bow-string. "I'll end you here and now."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Osaka's Pride**

Kyouko carried Mami bodily towards the shrine. Her breath rasped in her throat. "Honestly, you're way too strong for me to like fighting you."

Mami blinked through the weight of fatigue and pain assailing her. Her consciousness was hanging on by a slender thread. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kyouko said. "You should just rest. You've done everything you can."

"That's no good," Mami murmured. "I needed to defeat everyone."

"Idiot. What you were doing was never about that, right? It was more like a kid trying to stop their parents fighting." Kyouko stopped as she reached the shrine, gently placing Mami down on the ground. "I get it, already. I'll do what I can. So sleep."

"Thank you." Mami glanced up at Kyouko before closing her eyes. Her soul gem was dark, swirling with corruption. "Homura?"

"I'll look after her," Kyouko said. She didn't know if that was the right answer, but it was the only one she had.

Mami didn't reply. The thread snapped and her mind fell away. She barely breathed, her limbs still.

Kyouko turned and walked forwards, kneeling to pick up her spear. Normally she'd cleanse Mami's soul gem straight away. But right now it wouldn't be that easy.

Osaka's magical girls were gathered before her. Many of them had been struck down by the flying swords, and the rest were shell-shocked. Some of them knelt by the fallen girls, doing what they could, while others trickled back down the stairs, running to meet up with the others and staring in shock at the bloody scene. They were frightened and angry.

One of them faced Kyouko head on. Setsuko cocked her head, her eyes cold. "Hey, Emiko, what're we here to do? Destroy all of the witch's allies, right?"

Emiko blinked herself out of her reverie. "Yes. That's correct."

"Then ain't one of them right before our eyes?" Setsuko said. She looked around at the other girls. "Look at you. Is this Osaka? Are y'all blind? Have you not fucking noticed the fact that the girl to blame for everything that just happened is right before your eyes? Isn't it our way to fuck people up when they mess with us?"

"This isn't Mami's fault," Kyouko said. "She isn't Kahoru's ally. She nearly died herself!"

The other girls ignored her. Setsuko's voice gave some order and meaning to their confusion. As one they stared at Kyouko, hostility plain on their features. But there was also uncertainty there. Some of them glanced sidelong at Emiko and the others.

"You have a point, Setsuko," Emiko admitted. She said that almost despite herself, uncertainty writ large on her face. She, too, didn't know what to do. "This girl bound our comrades, and then they were struck down. So she was our enemy, and because of her, we've taken this many casualties." Her voice gained strength as she talked, as if she was convincing herself as much as anyone else. "Do you expect us to just ignore that?" she shouted at Kyouko.

"Your enemy is Kahoru. She's the one who ordered this," Kyouko said. "If you want revenge, go after her."

"And let the beauty queen rest before going right after us again?" Setsuko said. "Let's just goddamn settle this and move on." She pointed her pink baton at Kyouko. "Get the hell out of the way, little red."

"Mami belongs to Homura and I," Kyouko said. She raised her spear in a combat stance without flinching. "I'm gonna go and wreck everything Kahoru is planning. Most of all, I'm gonna take down the girl who fired the swords. Don't slow me down by doing something stupid here and now."

Setsuko laughed sourly. "Yeah, right. Tell me, Emiko, what'd Tai do? This is your call."

Emiko closed her eyes for a moment. Blood was rushing to her cheeks. "Very well. We will destroy all our enemies. That is our way." She drew her rapier with a single smooth motion, raising it to guard. "Let's go."

Kyouko's hands tightened around the haft of her spear. So it'd come to this, after all. She didn't feel like she'd lose to any one of them, but these numbers were just overwhelming.

The whole group reacted as they sensed an overwhelming presence crash towards them. Tai erupted from the tree-line behind them, shooting through the air and falling down towards them. She landed on the green roof of the shrine, barely bending at the knees. The tiles cracked beneath her feet as she stood and raised her great sword high. "The fuck are you idiots doing?" She looked down at the bloody scene, her eyes cold. "I told you all to follow me."

"We took heavy casualties in a sudden attack, so I pulled back to secure our wounded," Emiko said quickly. "We were planning to follow straight after dealing with the injured."

Tai cocked her head, her eyes studying the scene before her eyes. "So the golden-haired girl tripped some of you up, then the swords came down? That's it?"

Emiko nodded tightly.

"We'll come, Tai, no problem," Setsuko said. "We just gotta deal with this bitch first. It's because of the blonde one we ended up like this. And now little red's getting in the way."

Tai leapt down from the roof of the shrine, landing in front of Kyouko. She presented her armoured back to Kyouko's spear without any sign of fear, facing the other girls. "Are you stupid? Are you all goddamn retarded? You're gonna get into a brawl with little red and maybe goddamn Homura while standing out in the open here?"

"There's no way little red could stop us," Setsuko said. "You going soft, Tai? We kill those who screw with us, right?"

"We stay here, and we all fucking die to these falling swords." Tai glowered at the others. "So everyone shut the fuck up. The blonde bitch is half-dead, so we leave her that way. We'll settle this score later. Minako, you deal with the wounded. The rest of you move out. _Now._"

Minako blinked. "Even I can't treat this many people alone!"

"You can. Shut up and do it," Tai snarled. She turned to face the others. "What the fuck will come of getting into a spat with little red and hanging around the wounded uselessly? We'll get crushed by the blades again. So we're going to go in, and we're going to slaughter the witch's whole army. That's the only we'll stop the blades and survive." She slammed her black great-sword against the stone flooring,cracking it. "Get it, idiots?"

Emiko swallowed. "Yes, Captain."

"Yes, Captain!" Her words were echoed by every girl in Osaka who could still stand.

"When I say come, you come. If you assholes disobey my orders again, I'll just beat some sense into you all." Tai turned and faced the mountain again. "So let's go." Her eyes met Kyouko's for the first time.

Kyouko lowered her spear slightly, breathing out. "Glad to see someone here has a brain."

Tai snorted. "Once Kahoru's done with, your friend's dead. Don't misunderstand."

"I won't let you," Kyouko said. "But Kahoru comes first." She hung back as Tai charged towards the stairs again, followed by a stampede of magical girls. Kyouko watched Osaka pass her one after the other. She half-expected trouble, but the other girls ignored her. They were still shocked, still upset, still angry, but they'd been driven into sullen motion. None of them dared so much as look at her.

Setsuko bit her lip, glancing sidelong at Kyouko before running up the stairs after the others.

Kyouko waited a few seconds, then turned and ran after them. She had plenty of stuff she needed to do as well.

Osaka advanced raggedly up the stairs, led by a tireless and impatient Tai. There was no resistance, but the shimmering walls binding the hundreds of torii were a stark reminder they were within Kahoru's web.

Setsuko forced her way through the crowd, just about managing to draw level with Tai. "Where's Homura?"

"She went on ahead," Tai said. "She's probably aiming for Kahoru, the bitch. Even though Kahoru is my prey."

"I see," Setsuko said. She frowned. "Why not let her? Let an idiot like her finish off the witch, or get finished off, whatever. You can just deal with the witch at the end."

"You gone soft in the head?" Tai asked. She glowered at Setsuko. "I ain't forgotten the last time. This time'll be different. I'm just dragging you lot along so I can get to her."

"I'm telling you, you don't need to fight Kahoru," Setsuko said. She looked away, gripping her baton tightly. "If you go after Kahoru, it's gonna be a problem for me. Show some consideration."

"It ain't your way to be worried about me," Tai said.

"Who'd worry about you?" Setsuko said. "It's just you're being selfish. If you're gonna drag us all this way, you have a fucking responsibility to look after yourself, right? It's all pointless if you die. So just leave the witch, I'm telling ya."

"I won't die. But I'm not a goddamn coward," Tai said. "I'm gonna end Kahoru with this sword." She narrowed her eyes, picking up the pace and running on ahead of Setsuko and the others. "Don't get in my way."

Setsuko fell behind again, her expression dark.

Tai slowed as she reached the top of the stairs and arrived at one of the smaller shrines higher up the mountain.

Oriko was waiting there, surrounded by the other enforcers. Oriko curtsied to Tai, her expression amused. "Ah, welcome. So you've managed to find your army, I see."

"The hell are you guys doing dawdling here?" Tai said. "You miss the flying swords?"

"Don't worry. That attack can't be used on us," Oriko said. She smiled at Tai's glare. "There are various complicated circumstances, I can assure you."

Emiko, Setsuko and the others began to catch up to Tai, spreading out and forming up behind her. The group studied the enforcers in silence.

Tai shouldered her sword. "We're heading up. Don't get in our way."

"We were waiting," Oriko said. "We'll fight by your side." She turned to face the stairs beyond the shrine. "Getting this far is one thing, but Kyoto's main forces are up ahead. Tsuya and Toku are there with them. It won't be easy."

"Ain't that just fine?" Tai said. "I was gonna smash them from the start."

"Quite. You're reliable," Oriko said. "And just to let you know, Homura and Ritsuko are up ahead. Homura is fighting Kahoru. As for Ritsuko's intentions, I have no idea."

Tai scowled, her eyes sharp. "That Ritsuko? Don't fuck with me. I don't remember asking for her to come."

"Just as long as she hasn't joined forces with Kahoru," Emiko said. "That's trouble we don't need." She glowered at the enforcers. "But isn't Ritsuko your boss? Why isn't she helping you?"

"She wasn't supposed to be involved in this mission," Kochiyo said. "So she's acting on her own."

"I don't give a fuck," Tai said. She stepped forwards. "I'm going."

"We'll follow straight away," Oriko said. "But first we have something to do. Kirika, take it away."

Tai snorted, moving out again. Osaka began to follow her.

Kirika knelt, gathering her magic around her. Black lines crawled down the sleeves of her jacket and spread, seeping into the stone around her. Shadows erupted from her body, shimmering and spreading outwards in every direction at once as she abruptly released a tremendous amount of magical energy.

Oriko met Kyouko's gaze and smirked as the red-haired girl moved towards the enforcers. "Is it okay for you to be back here? Don't you want to fight by Homura's side?"

"Idiot. Homura can fly," Kyouko said. She walked past the enforcers, closing her eyes. "I'd only slow her down."

"Don't you want to slow her down, though?" Oriko said. "Before she goes somewhere you can't reach her."

"I'm not gonna waste my time with you today," Kyouko said. She ran after Osaka's forces.

"She's earnest, isn't she?" Oriko said.

Kirika grimaced in pain as she finished her magic, a tremendous shroud of barely perceptible energy choking the mountain. She collapsed forwards, struggling to remain conscious. Her soul gem swirled with darkness.

Izumi stared down at Kirika. "What the hell? Is this okay?"

"It's fine. My precious Kirika won't die to something like this," Oriko said. She pulled a black diamond from her sleeve, holding it between her fingers. She knelt before Kirika, pressing the diamond against the black magical girl's soul gem. "Right?"

Kirika gritted her teeth as the corruption was slowly drained from her body. She gripped Oriko's arm tightly with her right hand, panting for breath. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Oriko leaned in, kissing Kirika on the forehead. "You've always been a good girl." She drained the last of the corruption, slipping the black diamond into her sleeve again. "But Kahoru was complacent to let us keep these. It's not like Chiaki is the only one who can completely over-use her magic."

"What did all that achieve?" Kochiyo asked.

"Kirika's magic covers this mountain now," Oriko said. She stood, offering the black-haired girl her hand. "It's quieter than a rain of swords, she can hinder the movements of whoever she pleases within this space. It's all her playground now. Of course, it'll take a while for her to recover from the exertion. But we can wait."

Kirika took Oriko's hand, struggling to her feet. Sweat beaded her brow. "It'll be fun."

"We'll fall behind Osaka if we gotta wait," Izumi said.

"That's fine. Cannon fodder should go ahead and charge in," Oriko said. She smiled at her subordinates. "We'll follow in due course."

* * *

><p>Far higher up the mountain, Hitomi pushed herself up. The red torii around her loomed high, choking off any escape to either side. "Ritsuko? Hey, Ritsuko. Say something."<p>

Aiko watched Hitomi as the green-haired girl sat up. The wound in her shoulder was still bleeding. "It's useless. Right now, your words won't reach her. You should understand, right? You have magic that sees through the truth of everything."

Hitomi stared up at Aiko. "Why?"

"Homura and Kahoru need to fight," Aiko said. She looked down at Hitomi, her face stiff. "That's Kahoru's wish. She wants a fight between them, with no one to interrupt. Since Ritsuko refused to back down from interrupting that, I stopped her here."

"Why?" Hitomi said. "That makes no sense! Ritsuko wanted to fight Homura! Kahoru will probably lose to Homura in a head-on fight, but Ritsuko would have won that fight outright for Kahoru, regardless of what comes after."

"Yeah. But this isn't about that," Aiko said. "This is a sort of magic. It's the spell Kahoru is casting to become god. I'm helping her with that."

"Because you love her?" Hitomi asked.

Aiko breathed out. "God, I hate you. You're too much like Kahoru." She lowered her bloodied right hand, kneeling and picking up her axe. "Get out. Homura doesn't care that much about ya, so if you get out of my sight right now I'll make my excuses to Kahoru, and you get to live. This ain't your war."

Hitomi stared at Aiko, her breath coming fast. The other girl was wounded badly, but she knew that didn't matter. Right now, just standing here was like staring down an oncoming car. This was not the place or the time. She knew that. But that thought couldn't still the rush of blood through her body or the anger in her heart. "You'll kill someone for love?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you?" Aiko said. She raised her axe, pointing it at Hitomi. "Don't ask questions when you know the answer. I showed you just now how serious I am."

"I thought they were friends," Hitomi said. She stood up, raising her right hand. Green light welled up as she summoned her rifle. "Kahoru and Ritsuko."

"Kahoru was probably fond of Ritsuko, though I doubt it went the other way," Aiko said. "But so what? They're both assholes anyway."

Hitomi released her magic, staring straight at Aiko. She'd never had much magic, but that was fine. She just had to use everything she had. She just had to see. See straight through. See everything, as if it was all so much clear water beneath a blue sky. Don't blink. Just see. And within moments, she understood. The nature of Lotus Garden, Ritsuko's fate, and the fact Kahoru had told Aiko to kill Hitomi Shizuki. The fact they could talk at all was just Aiko's softness in the face of someone she considered inferior to her. Hitomi cocked her head. "From the very start, Kahoru was aiming for this, wasn't she? That's why she used me instead of you when she defeated Ritsuko at Mitakihara. She wanted to make sure Ritsuko would never take notice of your magic."

"I dunno. Maybe," Aiko said. "She's a genius, after all." She scowled, stepping forwards. "If you're gonna do that, though, this is it for you."

Hitomi raised her rifle, her eyes wide. Her irises glowed with green light as she fired, aiming straight at empty air.

Aiko collapsed and vanished, appearing exactly where Hitomi had fired. She'd reacted on instinct alone, covering her face with the broad side of her axe and blocking the rifle shot. The silver axe cracked. "Not bad. But not enough!" She uncoiled like a spring, lunging headlong towards Hitomi and slicing the air with a wide swing.

Hitomi jumped backwards down the stairs, hammering the bolt on her rifle back in mid-air. She landed deftly ten steps down, bringing her rifle into her shoulder and taking aim. She fired at Aiko's heart.

Aiko was already pulling her axe back to guard with her good arm, sparing her wounded left shoulder. She blocked the second shot, staring hard at Hitomi, then swung her axe down, slamming it into the ground.

Hitomi hammered back the bolt on her rifle, sweat beading her brow.

Aiko narrowed her eyes. "Lotus Garden!"

Hitomi moved as Aiko spoke, jumping backwards again. She fired wildly in mid-air, her shot smashing into one of the torii and chipping it. She landed roughly, her legs folding under her. She struggled to stand, pulling back the bolt on her rifle again.

Aiko glowered at Hitomi, raising her axe again. She broke into a run, crashing down the stairs after Hitomi.

Hitomi raised her rifle with shaking hands, firing a half-aimed shot towards Aiko.

Aiko swayed sideways as Hitomi fired, the shot whistling past her right cheek. She charged on, closing the distance between them within a heart-beat. Her axe tore at the air again.

Hitomi jumped backwards just in time, turning and running head-long down the stairs. She breathed heavily, forcing herself onwards. It was absurd. She could read Aiko's every move with her eyes and see through Aiko's illusions. She knew the way to defend against Lotus Garden. Aiko was wounded. But even with all those advantages, her insight screamed at her to run. That was the nature of the gap between her and Aiko. She bit her lip, half-turning and firing at Aiko again. Just run. She'd just run for now. She didn't want to die.

Aiko threw herself side-ways, putting distance between her and the shot. She collected herself and charged down the stairs again, but another snap-shot forced her to plant her feet and guard herself with her axe. The cracks in her axe-head deepened. Aiko's eyes widened slightly as she took in the condition of her weapon. She moved her arms, slamming the head of her axe against the ground again.

Hitomi glanced back and jumped wildly, diving bodily down the stairs. She landed roughly, drawing in her arms and legs and tumbling painfully down the staircase. Eventually she hit a corner, her body slamming into the red pillar of a torii.

Aiko raised her axe again without saying a word. Once could be called coincidence. Twice was intentional. _Tsuya, Toku, Hitomi is heading towards you from behind. Ritsuko has been defeated but Hitomi knows how Lotus Garden works now. That makes her a priority target._

_I hear you, _Tsuya said. _We'll do what we can, but we've got a lot of people coming towards us from the front. _

_Okay. I'll head down when I can, _Aiko said. She poured her magic into her axe, the cracked metal melding together and reforming. She turned her head, glancing up the stairs as Riko and Chiaki ran towards her.

Riko's eyes widened when she saw Aiko's wounds. "What happened, Miss Hironaka? You're wounded."

"Yeah, I know," Aiko said. "It ain't much."

"It's a real problem." Riko raised her hands, white light pooling around her fingers. "I'll heal you right way. You can't go into battle like this."

"Yeah, thanks," Aiko said. "Aiko's fine, by the way. You don't need to call me Miss Hironaka or anything like that."

"So, should I go on, or what?" Chiaki mumbled.

"Stay here," Aiko said. "It's better if we go together. Reinforcements should come in a wave, you know, that's one of the things Kahoru goes on about."

Chiaki nodded. They both knew that wasn't the real reason why she had to stay. But it wasn't like she wanted to fight, either. This was fine. She turned her head away, shifting from foot to foot. She put her hands behind her back and waited.

* * *

><p>Tai charged up the stairs, screaming an incoherent war-cry as she ran ahead of her army, great-sword held to guard.<p>

Tsuya stood at the top of the stairs, holding her sheathed sword with her left hand. She drew her blade in a heart-beat and cut the air. Blue light bled from the tear, forming a crescent that crashed down the stairs straight towards Tai.

Tai slammed her right foot down, swinging her sword and cutting the magical bolt apart in a single crushing blow. The remnants of the attack reached past her, slamming into the torii gates and leaving deep gashes in the painted wood. Tai broke into a run again. "Get back here!"

Tsuya slammed her sword into the ground, the barrier twisting and forming a gate that blocked the way. She sheathed her sword and took flight, retreating further up the mountain.

Tai slammed her sword against the barrier again and again, cracking it with great blows. "Fucking bitch! When I catch you, you're fucking dead!"

Kyouko panted for breath as she caught up with Tai. This pattern had been repeated again and again as Tsuya rained ranged attacks down on their heads before sealing the stairway and retreating. "Shouldn't we wait for girls with ranged attacks to catch up? Then we could at least exchange fire when she does that!"

"You stupid?" Tai snarled. She slammed her sword into the barrier again, deep cracks ripping through the translucent wall of magic. "If we let anyone but me take point, they'd just die to those attacks." She raised her right leg and kicked the centre of the wall, shattering it. She charged on without stopping to breathe, running through another small shrine and aiming straight for the next stair-case.

"Right now you're just taking them on over and over again," Kyouko said. She fought to catch up, but Tai sprinted up the stairs without so much as looking back. She didn't seem winded at all. "And if you keep up this pace, you'll exhaust the others before we've even started fighting!"

"We dawdle, and the witch has someone drop swords on our heads," Tai said. Another blue crescent crashed down the stairs, plunging towards Tai. This time she simply kept running, twisting her hands and holding her sword horizontally in front of her. The black blade absorbed the worst of the attack. The rest of it splashed off her armour. Tai didn't lose a step.

Tsuya came into view as they raced up the stairs. She'd changed her stance, holding her sheath above her head with the hilt of the blade facing Tai. Once again, she drew her sword one-handed, magic pooling and erupting down the stairs in a vertical line.

Tai grimaced, moving her enormous sword with amazing speed and slashing down vertically just as the azure magic struck. Her sword struck the stone steps, slashing into them and biting deep. Tai scowled as she felt resistance tug against her blade.

Tsuya had already sheathed her sword. She looked down at Tai with cold eyes, her right hand arcing out and painting the air with a horizontal slash that crashed down towards the black magical girl.

Kyouko blinked as she caught the scene, throwing her spear forwards. Her weapon extended, the segments slicing the air as the spear-head arced in front of Tai, blocking the worst of the attack.

The rest splashed against Tai's gauntlets as she held her arms protectively in front of her body, slicing into the armour. Tai tore her sword free, raising it to guard. "Don't think I needed your help."

Tsuya sheathed her sword, stepping back. "Come."

Tai planted her feet, adopting a defensive stance. "Right back at you. Ready to stop running, bitch?"

"Beasts charge, men wait," Tsuya said. She turned and walked away, entering a large open area that contained another lesser shrine. The presences of many more magical girls could clearly be felt lingering among the statues and monuments.

Kyouko retracted her spear, taking a balanced stance. "So that's the real thing?"

"We form up," Tai said. "Scarface won't return for now, she's depleted her magic. Then we go in."

"Yeah, sounds good. Amazingly, you can think when you feel like it," Kyouko said.

"Don't test my patience," Tai said. "I coulda killed you back there."

"Yes, sure, whatever," Kyouko said.

One after the next, the Osaka girls managed to catch up to their leader, raggedly forming up on the stairs. Tai glanced back at them, her lip curling. "The enemy's right there. You remember the blood? You remember what they did to some of us? We're giving it all back with interest." She walked up the stairs. Slowly she picked up the pace as the others moved behind her before breaking into a run.

Kyoto poured a barrage of fire into the gates as Tai broke cover. She charged through the barrage, her armour cracking and bending as bullets and arrows slammed into her. But none of the attacks struck deep and she charged into the shrine, closing on her enemies.

Kyouko followed her as best she could, eyes flickering from position to position as she tried to take in the enemy. But there was no sense to make of a combat with this many combatants. Osaka rushed in behind her, pushing towards Kyoto's ranks and returning fire with hurried attacks. Within moments the two forces clashed head-on and there was no more time for thought. Kyouko threw herself head-long into the battle, following her instincts as she fought off the enemies surrounding her.

Kyoto were fresher and had the advantage of numbers, and they Osaka hard, bringing several girls down with deep wounds. But Tai struck like a storm, laying about her with her great-sword in deadly sweeps. She fought without form, smashing through any defence and slamming the blunt and hilt of her weapon into her enemies, punching, kicking, battering back and beating down anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path. Noticing the havoc Tai was wreaking, Tsuya abandoned her position at the rear and charged to meet the black magical girl. They clashed head-on, faster than anyone else, Tsuya's flowing silver dancing with Tai's black iron. The other magical girls gave them a wide berth as they circled each other, moving back and forwards and cutting each other with their near-misses, each searching for a single fatal strike.

Kyouko forced her way through the enemy ranks with wide sweeps of her expanded spear, trying to reach Kyoto's ranged weapons. But before she could reach her goal, she was charged head-on by Toku, gauntleted hands raised. Kyouko tried to force her back with repeated sweeps from her segmented spear, but Toku slammed the snakelike blades away again and again with sharp punches and blocks, charging into close combat. Kyouko retracted her spear and blocked the first punch with the haft. The weight of the blow slid her backwards. Her gritted her teeth, swinging her spear like a quarterstaff and flicking sharp blows towards Toku's head. Touko guarded perfectly, retaliating with savage punches that Kyouko deftly parried. Kyouko moved back, narrowing her eyes. For the first time in the battle, she was fighting someone worth a damn.

Toku tightened her stance and lowered her centre of gravity, apparently struck by the same thought. "The name's Toku Hagiwara. Pleased to meet ya, Kyouko." She snapped forwards, throwing a right straight towards Kyouko's chest.

Kyouko threw herself backwards to avoid the blow, bringing her spear in front of her to stop Toku from closing distance again. Close combat was bad. She needed to stay at her spear's best range against someone this good. "I don't remember introducing myself to you." She thrust her spear towards Toku's heart.

Toku blocked the thrust with her left gauntlet, giving ground as Kyouko bodily forced her back. "Miss Hoshino talks about ya a lot."

"Well, ain't that nice," Kyouko said. She pressed the attack, her spear-head darting from position to position as she tried to force her way through Toku's iron guard.

"She wants you dead now. Guess I get the honours," Toku said. Her right hand darted outwards as she managed to spot a single gap in the barrage of thrusts, catching the haft of Kyouko's spear right below the spear-head. She slammed it into the ground and rushed in, her left foot snapping upwards and reaching for Kyouko's face.

Kyouko swayed to avoid the kick, pulling her spear back and putting the haft between her body and Toku's crushing punches. She smirked despite herself. Honestly, she'd never been able to help it. Even in a situation like this, having an all-out brawl was fun.

The battle raged on around her. Step by step, Kyoto gave ground, retreating towards the shrine building itself. Tsuya and Toku moved back with them before they were cut off, breaking momentarily away from their duels. Tai and Kyouko charged in as one, pressing the attack against their enemies. Exhausted as they were, Osaka's girls followed their lead, rising the heady wave of emotion. Tai planted her feet, slamming her sword directly towards Tsuya's neck.

Tsuya moved with flawless speed, parrying the deadly strike and turning the great-sword away. Then she leapt back and drove the point of her sword into the ground. Toku and the other girls from Kyoto raced after her, converging on the shrine building. White light flourished across the ground, a barrier forming that momentarily separated the two forces. "Now!" Tsuya shouted. Her voice echoed across the mountain.

"You assholes!" Tai screamed. She charged straight at the barrier, breaking through in a single crushing slash.

Kyouko turned as she felt a sudden surge of magic, extending her spear back towards the entrance of the shrine. The segments curled around one of the pillars of the red torii, snapping taut. She leapt towards the gate and retracted her blade, dragging herself over Osaka and towards the gate. Swords crashed down around her before she shot clear, slamming into the torii and bruising her right arm. She could save herself, but that left her with nothing to do but watch as more swords shot downwards, cutting the ground in lines through Osaka's ranks.

Tai stood in the heart of the storm, raising her sword and parrying the first flying sword that came near her with a single crushing blow. It span off into the distance, falling to the ground. She turned her head instinctively, searching her lines. She leapt back into the pack as she saw a sword fall towards Setsuko, sliding to a halt in front of the pink magical girl. She raised her left hand, catching the falling sword by the hilt and twisting it away from Setsuko's chest with pure strength alone. In her next motion, she threw the double-sided sword, deflecting another descending blade. Tai's left arm wrapped around Setsuko's waist, picking the smaller girl up bodily and crushing her against the cold black armour. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Setsuko said.

Tai surged into motion, swinging her great-sword around and deflecting every flying blade she could reach. She carried Setsuko bodily as she ran, constantly changing direction as she followed the flow of her wide slashes. Her sword formed a still eye in the heart of the storm, protecting a dozen girls from the descending blades. As the barrage slackened she threw her sword bodily to smash another two-sided blade away then dropped Setsuko and threw herself forwards. She kicked Emiko down and stood over the younger girl, crossing her arms above her head. The final sword penetrated her armour and plunged through her right shoulder, piercing through. The edge of the blade halted just before Emiko's chest.

At last, the rain of swords fell silent. Tai had done much at the heart of the storm and many of her girls had managed to run for cover, but others had been caught by the savage blades. The survivors backed away, shock and fear plain on their faces.

Tsuya clapped from her position in front of the shrine, the sound echoing in the silence. "Not bad, Ajibana. But not enough. It's all as Miss Hoshino planned."

Tai seized the grip of the sword impaling her with her left hand, her fingers tightening. She grimaced as she pulled the sword out of her body, blood running down her sundered armour. She screamed with pain as the blade came free. She threw her head back and gritted her teeth. Then Tai opened her eyes, stepped forwards and raised the double-sided sword to guard. "Don't fuck with me. This is far from over." She slammed the sword forwards, cracking the stone in front of her. "We're still going to fucking destroy you."

That voice, that figure, gripped Osaka. Sluggishly they responded to that voice, closing ranks again and raising their weapons. Kyouko jumped down from the torii and pulled her spear free, eyes wide. She had no idea why they were still able to fight. But somehow, they gathered themselves. She ran forwards herself, panting for breath as she struggled to catch up with Tai. If they were still fighting, she'd fight for five of them. They could still win.

Aiko landed on top of the shrine, closing her eyes for a moment before standing and raising her axe. Riko made the same jump, landing and kneeling by Aiko's side. Aiko looked down at Tai, her expression calm. "No, this is over. I'll end it now." Her gaze slid from Tai to Kyouko. "Come stop me if you can, but we won't hold back. Kahoru doesn't need you any longer."

Kyouko stepped in front of a snarling Tai, raising her spear to guard. "That one's mine."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Single Stroke**

Hitomi knelt among the scattered stone monuments that surrounded the shrine, holding her rifle close to her body. She'd barely managed to get this far by making a break for it the moment the battle had been joined, but since then, she hadn't moved. If she had wanted to fight Kyoto, she could have opened fire. But wounding or killing a random girl or two wouldn't make any difference at all, and it would just end in her death. At the same time, doing nothing was dangerous. If Kahoru ever used the records to locate her, that would be it. As far as that went, she'd have to trust Homura. So she did nothing. Sweating and shivering, she did nothing, repressing her magic until her blood turned cold. Even as swords rained from heaven, she did nothing. She simply waited and endured.

Then Aiko descended, standing on the roof of the shrine and looking down at Osaka. Hitomi forced her stiff body into motion, resting her rifle against the stone monument in front of her and pulling it into her shoulder. She closed one eye and stared into the scope, lining up the shot. Her heart-beat shook her frail body. It was the perfect chance, a chance of a life-time. She held her breath, aiming straight for Aiko's chest. The girl who'd killed Ritsuko- Kahoru's strongest shield- she could end her right now. She pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed across the mountain.

A sphere of translucent magic rippled around Aiko, shattering in an instant. Aiko blinked, wincing in pain as the violent sound of the gunshot made her ears ring. But that was her only injury.

"Tsuya, she's at three o'clock!" Riko shouted. "Behind the mounds!"

"Right away," Tsuya said. She jumped out of her position under the roof of the shrine, planting her feet. She drew her sword, splitting the air as she painted another azure arc.

Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. She threw herself sideways, trying to take cover behind the stone monuments. But the blue blade plunged straight through the grey stone without stopping, slashing through Hitomi's chest. She collapsed backwards, her rifle falling from her nerveless fingers. Pain nearly overwhelmed her before she threw her senses away. When she pressed her hands against her body, she could feel the blood. So much blood. Hitomi looked up at the sky, forcing herself to draw breath. Fear ran through her. It possessed her and devoured her. But she could just barely think, just barely curse herself for her own stupidity. She'd seen into Aiko, seen the confidence she felt and the weight of Kahoru's plans pressing on her. The shot had been perfect because it had been an offering, bait. They'd drawn her out and cut her down by following the orders of their master. And now she'd die slowly.

"How was it?" Aiko asked.

"I connected," Tsuya said. She sheathed her sword. "You can sense it, right? That girl's presence fading."

"Yeah. So she isn't in a state where she can use her stealth," Aiko said. "Shall we send someone after her?"

"No need. I cut her, so she'll die." Tsuya said. She glared at Tai. "Besides, we're short-handed."

"Well, I damn well know you don't screw around when you cut someone," Aiko said. "Not that I died from it."

"You had Miss Hoshino to save you," Tsuya said evenly.

Aiko narrowed her eyes, forcing down any feelings of regret. If it hadn't been for Riko, she'd be the one bleeding out. There was no room for sympathy.

Kyouko gripped her spear tightly, trying to work out what the hell had just happened. "Don't get too relaxed up there!"

"Sorry." Aiko jumped from the roof of the shrine, landing on the ground in front of Kyoto's forces. "Ready?"

Riko remained on the roof, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes as if praying. Translucent magic surrounded her, a barely perceptible sphere that blurred the air like a heat-haze. Then she opened her eyes and smiled. "Everyone, please do your best, okay?"

Kyouko blinked just once as she stared at her opponents. Now she knew to look, she could just barely perceive the same distortions in the air hanging like cloaks around Aiko, Tsuya and Toku. It was the same form of magic as the barriers sealing and controlling the mountain. That was trouble. Toku had been strong enough without the help, and now there was Aiko to deal with as well. Kyouko breathed out. Her mind searched for options and found none.

"Tai, we should pull back for now," Setsuko hissed. She spoke in a low whisper, hanging at the edge of Kyouko's senses. "You're wounded. Let Homura be bait while we regroup."

Tai just shook her head and pulled one of the two-handed swords from the ground with her good hand. "We're going." She broke into a run, carrying Osaka with her charge by force of personality alone.

"Idiot." Aiko charged to meet them, Toku and Tsuya flanking her. "Wrap this up! These aren't our only enemies!"

The two forces clashed head on. But for the first time, Kyoto took the offensive, pressing Osaka hard. Aiko was at the forefront, her axe doing bloody work. Again and again her enemies attacked her only to catch nothing but shadows. Those strikes that managed to reach her were turned aside by the formless shield surrounding her. She threw herself into the battle driven by confidence in that defence, fighting with a quiet fury no less explosive than Tai.

Kyouko stepped backwards, giving ground. Toku was charging her down again and again, but she couldn't stand and fight without being outflanked by the other girls. Osaka was being constantly pressed back. She wanted to stop that. She wanted to reach Aiko and stop her. But Toku fought with a smile, sensing victory. She was too fast, too strong. Just holding the gloved magical girl off was all Kyouko could manage.

Tai, too, was being forced back for the first time. She swung the great two-sided sword with one arm, her blows still both fast and powerful. But Tsuya pressed her hard, constantly moving sideways towards Tai's wounded shoulder. She pitilessly aimed for the openings in Tai's guard, her whiplash silver sword constantly searching for blood. The sheath held in her off-hand was still an impregnable defence, redirecting Tai's crushing blows.

"My, my. Good work for lasting this long." Oriko's smug voice came from behind Osaka as she led the enforcers towards the melee. "Now leave the rest to us. Kirika, go."

The enforcers charged, sweeping through Osaka's scattered ranks and navigating the forest of fallen blades without hesitation. Kirika was faster than anyone else, leaping on top of one of the two-handed swords and jumping from blade to blade with superhuman grace. Her claws raked the air as she leapt towards her target, plunging straight towards Aiko. "Here I go!"

Aiko barely parried the vicious black claws with her axe, stepping back. "Toku!"

"Yeah, I know!" Toku said. She glowered at Kyouko before breaking away and rushing to Aiko's side. "I won't let her at you!"

Kirika moved like lightning, running low across the ground before leaping through the air, aiming again and again for Aiko. But Toku blocked the black magical girl at every turn, launching punishing counter-attacks.

Oriko sighed. "Well, it'd be disappointing if Miss Hoshino didn't warn you of this much. So be it." She absently gestured with her right hand, sending her vine spheres flying towards the fray.

Kyouko raised her spear as she was relieved of her perennial enemy. She met Aiko's gaze. "Still gonna end it?"

"Damn right," Aiko said. She broke away from the battle between Toku and Kirika and charged straight at Kyouko. She darted sideways and swung her axe with brutal force as Nahoko tried to flank her, forcing the enforcer to dodge backwards and parry the blow with her trench knives. Aiko pressed past her as several girls from Kyoto closed on the enforcer.

Kyouko raised her spear to meet her. "That's right. Let's go."

_Kyouko? Is that you? _The mental voice was faint.

Kyouko thrust her spear straight towards Aiko's chest, piercing the girl through. The illusion faded in an instant and she stepped back, barely turning aside a heavy blow from Aiko's axe with the haft of her spear. _Hitomi? What the hell is it? No, wait, why are you here? Where are you? _Her eyes widened as she remembered the gunshot and Tsuya's counter-attack. _Don't tell me-_

_You're fighting Aiko, right?_

Kyouko swung her spear at Aiko, her red weapon erupting and shooting towards the blue magical girl. _Yeah, which means I can't exactly chat!_

_I see. I thought I felt that, just about. _Hitomi paused a second before speaking again. _You can't beat her now. There are things you need to know. _

Aiko stood her ground, smashing the snakelike spearhead aside with her axe. She followed the course of the extended spear with her eyes before charging forwards, aiming for Kyouko's chest again.

Kyouko retracted her spear hurriedly, stepping back to give herself space as she barely parried the swing. _What the hell do you mean?_

_Lotus Garden is a flower that blooms from Aiko's heart. It has no form, it's pure magic, it can consume anyone in an instant. But it's not perfect. It's still like a flower. _Hitomi's voice fell off again. It was several seconds before she found words again. _Flowers have roots that go through the ground and vines that can creep across any object. That's what my magic told me. The air isn't good enough. A weapon. Skin contact. The ground. Anything that solid will let the formless magic reach your heart. _

Those seconds had been cold and frantic for Kyouko, so much so she could barely follow Hitomi's ramblings. Her spear couldn't reach anything but Aiko's illusions, and in return, Aiko was stepping in again and again, throwing out wide blows that could pierce flesh and break bone if they struck home. _I don't get it. I mean, I know that magic is seriously bad news, but I'm not following._

_Jump if she uses it. Anything her hands can touch can kill you. Your first strike must end her life. Please. _Hitomi fell silent again. _You want to live, right?_

_Of course! I'm gonna win and go home, _Kyouko said. She planted her feet, gathering her resolve. Aiko was strong, but it wasn't anything like Chiaki. She fought with the haft of her weapon, turning aside Aiko's blows again and again. She breathed out, stepping forwards. _We're all gonna go home. _

_Yes. I'm sure of it. But I'll... let you get on with it. Good luck._

_Thanks. _Kyouko slammed the back of her spear towards Aiko's head, tearing apart the illusion. She turned and swung the head of her weapon as Aiko materialised behind her, blocking the axe blow head-on. She could do this. Even without wish magic, she could do this.

Aiko let go of her axe with her left hand, reaching past the point of Kyouko's spear and gripping the haft tightly. The air shimmered as Riko's shield reformed around her.

Kyouko's eyes widened. She let go of her spear, stepping backwards.

Aiko scowled, letting the bottom of the spear fall to the ground as she retained a tight grip on the haft. "Lotus-"

Kyouko jumped blindly, flipping backwards and landing roughly on top of one of the stone monuments. She gritted her teeth, staring at Aiko.

"That's not luck. Screw Tsuya." Aiko threw Kyouko's spear away and raised her axe. "But there's nowhere for ya to hide now!" She charged towards Kyouko, swinging her axe to cut down an Osaka girl unfortunate enough to be in the way.

Kyouko raised her right hand, red light rippling as she formed another spear. Aiko was fast. She wouldn't lose in a straight fight, but given that shield, it was questionable whether she could defeat someone like this in one shot... Kyouko frowned. It probably wasn't something she could do while holding back.

Aiko slid her right foot forwards as she closed on Kyouko from below, swinging upwards towards the red-haired girl. They exchanged blows rapidly, each searching for an opening. That was fine. Kyouko wasn't qualified to overcome Lotus Garden. Even if she understood its use, that didn't mean she could escape it, any more than knowing about guns let you dodge bullets. For Kahoru's sake, she'd crush Kyouko here and now. She slammed Kyouko's spear away with a heavy blow, stepping in and slashing her axe towards Kyouko's chest.

Kyouko jumped away from the blow, red light glowing around her hands.

Aiko brought her axe around, slamming it into the ground. No one could jump in mid-air. For that simple reason alone, this was over.

Kyouko's spear extended, slamming into the ground beneath her feet. Kyouko watched as Aiko opened her mouth then gripped the haft of her weapon tightly and poured magic into her arms, desperately throwing herself upwards.

Aiko pulled her axe out of the ground and jumped upwards. She shot past Kyouko's grounded spear, pulling her weapon back and taking aim. She'd cut her in half in one stroke.

Kyouko raised her hands, pouring magic into her spear. The weapon extended further, the back of the segmented weapon shooting past Aiko and returning to her hands. She barely blocked Aiko's death-stroke with the chain between the final two segments, the impact sending her flying backwards. She retracted her weapon, the segments slamming together as they flew back towards her. The spear-head bounced off Aiko's left flank as it shot past her, deflected by Riko's blurred sphere of magic.

Aiko landed smoothly on another of the stone monuments, axe raised to guard within a moment. It pissed her off how Kyouko kept surviving.

Kyouko fell gracelessly, crashing down on top of several of the stone monuments. They cracked as she bounced off them, falling away and rolling to a stop. She screamed in pain as she forced herself up, her arms shaking. But throughout everything, her hands had retained a death grip on her spear. Red magic erupted upwards as she released all of her magic, her spear extending and growing. Within moments, it formed a great snake-like weapon that towered over the stone mounds, poised above Aiko and ready to crash down. Kyouko jumped, landing on top of the great spear-head. She looked down at Aiko and panted for breath. Her vision was beginning to blur. She looked left and right, just barely taking in the scene around her.

Aiko gritted her teeth as she stared down the gigantic weapon. She jumped lightly, landing in front of the stone monument she had been standing on. She held up her axe with her right hand and pressed her left hand against the cold stone. "Wanna test your speed?"

Kyouko breathed out. After using this much magic, her back was against the wall. But she couldn't think of any other way. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." She raised her right hand, directing her great spear downwards. She jumped sideways as the spear-head descended, crashing back towards the melee in the centre of the clearing.

"Lotus Garden!" Aiko shouted, her voice echoing across the mountain. But her formless sword cut nothing but air as the giant spear crashed down, piercing through Riko's shield as if it wasn't there at all. The great blade crushed Aiko's chest, killing her instantly.

Then the illusion was nothing but dust on the wind. Aiko materialised in mid-leap. She swung her axe with both hands the moment her path bisected Kyouko's.

Kyouko twisted in mid-air and crossed her arms over her chest as she blocked the blow, but the axe cut her to the bone, drawing a spray of blood. She was slammed backwards by the heavy impact, crashing down onto the ground beneath. But she rose, sealing her pain, sealing everything, screaming as she forced her body to move with magic alone. Her fingers closed around her first discarded spear, swinging it upwards. The spear-head erupted as the spear extended.

No one could jump in mid-air. For that simple reason alone, this was over.

Aiko's eyes widened as landed in front of the spear, raising her axe to parry the blow. But the snakelike spear twisted in mid-air, curling under her guard and piercing straight through the barrier of air. It shot through her left knee, shattering her sapphire soul gem into a thousand pieces.

Kyouko's spear dropped from her nerveless fingers and she fell to her knees, her breath choking her. Jumping for the first spear had been her final trick. There was no more illusions. There was nothing left.

Toku's eyes widened as she saw Aiko's corpse slump to the ground. "Aiko! Shit!"

"Where are you looking?" Kirika pounced as Toku reeled back, her claws tearing through Toku's shield. She slashed the gloved girl's chest again and again with her black talons then ran her through, a smirk playing about her lips. "Who's next?"

Tsuya jumped clear of Tai's powerful slash, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. "Retreat! Fall back and regroup further up!" She sheathed her sword and ran backwards, covering the retreat of Kyoto's remaining forces.

Riko closed her eyes then jumped backwards, landing behind the shrine. She too ran towards the stairs.

Osaka surged forwards, out for blood. They managed to pick off a few stragglers, but within moments Tsuya had drawn her sword again, her azure blades slashing through the air and cutting down anyone who moved too far ahead. She drove her sword into the ground as she reached the stairs, sealing the gate shut with a wall of translucent magic.

"They're good at running away," Tai said. She threw the two-handed sword away, turning and walking through the dead and the dying. She stopped where her black sword had fallen and knelt to pick it up, resting it on her shoulder. "Well, that's that. Emiko, mop up the rest. I'm gonna go on ahead."

"Yes, captain," Emiko said. She glanced sidelong at Tai. "Maru is-"

"I know. Avenge her." Tai raised her wounded arm, stretching it. The wound had mostly healed already.

"You're seriously going after Kahoru?" Setsuko asked. "Are you stupid?"

"Of course," Tai said. "The hell with being upstaged by Homura."

"Don't go," Setsuko said. "I'm serious, Tai." She stared at Tai, trying to find words. "Just don't meet with her, and everything will be fine."

"I'm going." Tai charged forwards without looking back, swinging her sword with both hands and crushing the barrier. She ran up the stairs, the wind rippling in her hair as she rushed up the mountain towards her final target. Most of Osaka's remaining magical girls followed her. They were bloodied and exhausted, but they pushed themselves onwards, dragged almost compulsively by Tai's tireless advance.

"We're going as well," Oriko said. "We still haven't cleared all the conditions necessary to avert my vision."

"No one gives a damn about your visions or whatever," Izumi said.

"It's part of the mission," Kochiyo said. "We just need to take down the Hoshino sisters, right?"

"Yes," Oriko said. "That should be sufficient."

The enforcers moved into formation, following Osaka around the shrine and towards the stairs behind it.

Setsuko caught her breath then made to walk after the others, but she was interrupted. She reached into her soul gem and pulled out her mobile phone, glancing at the message written there. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You're checking your phone?" Hoshi asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. I said earlier, right? One of my boyfriends. It's more important than this stupid battle." Setsuko returned her phone to her soul gem before turning and staring at Hoshi. "Aren't you going?"

Hoshi shifted uneasily. "I'm just catching my breath."

"You were told to protect me, right? Emiko gave you that order," Setsuko said. She tapped her baton against her arm, scowling at Hoshi. "You think I'm deaf? Or blind, come to that. You didn't save me just once back there."

"You're right," Hoshi said. "So why are you staying here?"

"I'm taking a break. I'm not like you monsters," Setsuko said. She pouted. "You can order me to go on ahead, right? I'd die, though. It's your call. If not, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Hoshi thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll go. But do come. If Tai asks where you are, I can't cover for you."

"Yeah. I know." Setsuko closed her eyes as Hoshi ran after the others. Her arms were shaking.

Kyouko picked herself up. Her arms were a mess of blood. She didn't want to think about it. But she'd survived worse in her time. She walked past Setsuko without a word, heading towards the stone monuments on the far side of the shrine. She could see where they'd been cut by Tsuya's magic sword. She stepped around them, looking down.

Hitomi leaned against the cold stone, her eyes closed. It would look peaceful if it wasn't for the brownish, drying blood staining her green jacket.

Kyouko fell to her knees. She didn't get it. Why? Why was Hitomi here? Why was she dead? This was a battle that didn't have anything to do with her. She should be back at Mitakihara. Going to school. Chatting with her boyfriend while she ate lunch. Something like that. Instead, she was here. Just another corpse in the shadow of the shrine.

Setsuko walked towards Kyouko from behind. She placed her hand on Kyouko's shoulder. Magic ran down her fingers. "Someone you knew?"

"Yeah. She was a friend." Kyouko blinked. Setsuko's hand was trembling. She turned her head, glancing at the pink magical girl. "Why are you-"

Setsuko swung her baton, bringing it down on top of Kyouko's head with a crack. She pulled her short weapon back before swinging again, throwing the weight of her body behind the blow.

Kyouko crossed her arms above her head to block the attack. She yelped in pain as the baton smashed into her wounds. "What the hell are you doing?" Instinct took over and she erupted upwards, sealing her pain and summoning her spear in a flash of red light. She took a combat stance, turning to find her target. And then she realised she couldn't remember who she was fighting. She was being attacked by someone. She was sure of it. But she couldn't see them. She couldn't even recall who they were.

Setsuko struck Kyouko on the back of the head. Blood stained her baton as she stepped backwards. She faded from Kyouko's sight as the red-haired girl whirled round.

Kyouko's eyes widened in shock. She was wounded. But she couldn't understand why. Her head wasn't working. She swung her spear with both hands, her weapon shooting outwards and extending in a great circle around her. "Screw you!"

The segmented blades caught Setsuko, cutting into the skin of her stomach. She staggered backwards, flickering into Kyouko's vision for several seconds. _Tai, help me! I'm under attack! At the shrine!_

_What the fuck? What are you talking about?_

_It's Kyouko, she just attacked me, _Setsuko said, forcing urgency into her mental voice. _Get back here, you useless fuck! You should have finished them both back there!_

_Yeah. I'll clean up now._

Kyouko stepped forwards, still trying to fathom what was happening to her. She felt she'd hit her tatrget, but she'd faded away again, and now she couldn't remember, again. Her head screamed with pain as she hammered against the gate sealing her from her memories, but all she managed to achieve was distract herself. So she threw those thoughts away and threw herself bodily forwards, her extended spear carving a storm around her. She slashed wildly through the stone monuments as she cut everything within sight.

Setsuko ran and jumped from place to place, driven back by the blind attacks. It was all she could do not to die to Kyouko's rampage. But that was fine. She could feel Tai's presence getting closer. All she needed was time. She narrowed her eyes as Kyouko broke off in exhaustion and charged in again, throwing herself bodily at the red-haired girl. She slammed her baton into Kyouko's head again, sending her reeling.

Kyouko snarled as she turned and retracted her spear, thrusting straight towards Setsuko's chest. But she cut nothing but air. She couldn't think. All she could do was react.

Setsuko narrowed her eyes then threw herself forwards, deliberately driving Kyouko's outstretched spear through her right arm. She yelped in pain, materialising before Kyouko's eyes. It hurt, but she had to do it. Her blood would become Tai's truth.

Kyouko blinked and pulled her spear away. Blood stained the blade as she stepped back, preparing for a killing thrust.

Tai had jumped from the torii, a jump that was more like flying. She crashed down towards Kyouko, swinging her sword to crush the red-haired girl.

Kyouko barely reacted in time, throwing herself backwards and rolling away.

The stone pavement where she'd stood was shattered by Tai's violent descent, so much white dust beneath her black armour. Tai glanced sidelong at Setsuko's wounds before raising her blade and stepping forwards. "So you really are with Kahoru."

"Are you stupid?" Kyouko managed. "She started it! She just attacked me!"

"No, she attacked me," Setsuko shouted. She clutched her wounded arm, stepping away from Kyouko. "I just barely survived! So protect me!"

"Of course." Tai stepped forwards, her eyes deadly cold. "I don't let people touch Setsuko. Ever. So you're fucking dead, little red."

Kyouko tried to find words before giving up. She knew Tai's eyes. It was just how Aiko had looked at her when they'd fought. The eyes of someone who had defined their enemy and was simply fighting to kill them without hesitation. _Homura, what are you doing? Are you done yet?_

_I'm getting there. Why?_

Tai charged forwards, closing the distance between them within moments and swinging her sword towards Kyouko's neck.

Kyouko raised her left hand and desperately raised crimson barriers in front of her. The criss-crossing threads barely turned aside the shattering slash. _Good. It's just I'm probably gonna die. _

_What's happening, Kyouko? _Homura asked. She sounded frantic. _I assumed you were fine!_

_I thought I was. _Kyouko staggered backwards, summoning barriers again and again. _Then Tai came at me. _

_Hold on! I'm coming! I'll fly to you, so somehow hold out until then!_

Tai shattered them with heavy sweeps of her sword, stepping forwards at a calm walking pace.

Kyouko held her spear tightly. She was light-headed, her arms weren't working properly, and she could feel her magic running dry. It was a physical pain, choking her heart as she approached her absolute limit. _Sorry. I got nothing._

Tai smashed through the last barrier with her sword, looking down at Kyouko with contemptuous eyes. "You done running? Try dying with pride."

Kyouko's left hand shook as she tried and failed to find the magic for another barrier. She raised her right hand, holding her spear to guard. Her arm was shaking. Flat despair gripped her. She'd die a stupid, meaningless death as a result of an incomprehensible betrayal. That was somehow fitting for this absurd, empty battlefield. This place where everyone was just dying. The place where Aiko had died in silence. _Hey, Homura. I love you. _

Tai knocked Kyouko's spear out of her hands with a single heavy blow. "Nothing to say?" She planted her feet and drew her sword back. Her swing split the air as it rushed towards Kyouko's neck.

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain, the battle between Homura and Kahoru continued to rage. A storm of silver lances shot through the air, reaching fruitlessly for the white-winged angel. Beneath it all, Yurino sat patiently. She typed a message into her sister's phone, pouting as she did so. <em>'I defeated Homura. And I'm watching. Don't forget your promise.' <em>She pressed send and sat back, placing the phone inside one of the small side pockets of her bag. "Is this really all I need to do?" she mused. She looked up at her sister's ragged form, narrowing her eyes. Her fingers tightened on the straps of her backpack No. It might be time for her to act, after all.

Homura teleported from position to position, wings glowing as they redirected the storm of lances. Her limbs were cut in several places. It hadn't been an easy battle, fighting Kahoru on her prepared ground. But it wasn't impossible, either. She just had to endure. If she endured for long enough, Kahoru would collapse, and that would be the end of it. She drew her bow back, firing another arrow that cut the air as it arced towards her target.

The arrow was snatched from the air by another silver lance. Kahoru gasped for breath, wiping sweat from her brow with her left hand. Her soul gem was rippling with corruption. Blood stained her silver jacket. But she was still smiling. "This is the battle I wanted to have with you. An all-out battle against an angel."

"I thought you only fought battles you'd win?" Homura asked. She disappeared, materialising in front of Kahoru and firing an arrow at point blank range.

Kahoru swayed sideways, dodging the arrow. "Witch's Talons!" Twelve silver blades formed around her, slashing through the purple arrow as it turned in mid-air and curdled towards her back. The talons spun in a circle around her, reaching for Homura. "No, I fight battles to win wars. There's a difference."

Homura teleported away again, flying sideways and bombarding Kahoru with arrow after arrow. Her shots were countered by one blade after another as Kahoru fired her swords towards them, cutting the projectiles apart. "Your war ends here," she said, just as she shot down the last sword. Her wings spread wide, surging down to crush Kahoru.

"Let's see about that. Chaos Sphere!" Kahoru released all of her remaining magic in a single surge of silver metal, forming another sphere before detonating it within seconds. The air was strangled by her river of silver blades. They reached upwards in a storm, piercing Homura's white wings in a dozen places.

Homura pulled her wings back and teleported away as the lances curved towards her from every side. Throwing away every thought of attack, she flew upwards and curved through the air, putting her everything into avoiding the storm of liquid silver. She'd seen Chaos Sphere several times. The sheer number of lances was almost overwhelming, but even Kahoru couldn't control them all precisely. There were patterns. Homura wove her way through the gaps in the storm, lances shooting past her limbs and nearly cutting her face. This was it. If she made it through this, it was over.

_Homura, what are you doing? Are you done yet?_

Homura blinked as she heard Kyouko's voice. _I'm getting there. Why?_

_Good. It's just I'm probably gonna die. _

Homura froze in mid-air, her mind almost going blank. She instinctively curved her wings in front of her to cover her body as the lances crashed towards her, reflecting them with her full power. _What's happening, Kyouko? I assumed you were fine!_

_I thought I was. Then Tai came at me. _

Homura gritted her teeth as she released a great pulse of white light, destroying the lances nearest to her. She flew upwards. _Hold on! I'm coming! I'll fly to you, so somehow hold out until then!_

Kahoru was leaning forwards with her hands on her knees, panting for breath. But she smirked up at Homura. "Going somewhere?" She forced her left arm upwards and directed her remaining lances towards the white-winged girl.

_Sorry, _Kyouko said. Her mental voice was simply tired._ I got nothing._

Homura bit her lip, glowering down at Kahoru. She was a step from death, but there was no time. She spread her wings and flew down the mountain, pulling her wings in as she dived straight towards Kyouko's distant presence. The wind pressed against her, a wall that barred her way. She forced her way through with the sheer force of her magic, teleporting forwards again and again as she shot down the mountain like a glowing comet.

_Hey, Homura. I love you. _

Homura spread her wings, slowing her meteoric descend as she reached the shrine. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her eyes.

Tai planted her feet as Kyouko's spear spun away and fell to the ground. She swung her great-sword with all her strength.

"Kyouko!" Homura screamed. She threw up her left hand, releasing all her remaining magic. She just had to use her trajectory control. Her wings glowed with light, black streaks shooting through them as her magic began to eat away at her mind.

Tai's eyes widened as she felt resistance press against her blade. She screamed as she forced her sword through with all the strength of her body.

She decapitated Kyouko with that single stroke.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Empress and the Handmaiden**

Homura broke. Before now, she'd armoured herself with reason and logic. By using her mind and thinking coldly, she'd endured. But before now, her enemy had been a force of nature. When Madoka had died again and again, it was almost invariably at the hands of Walpurgis Night, a blind force of nature. Even when Oriko had killed Madoka with her dying breath, Homura had stayed calm, protected by her time magic. But this was different. She'd lost a precious person to the hands of a mere teenage girl without being able to do anything at all. That was why she broke. She crashed down towards Tai, her white wings dissolving. Black streaks tore through her wings and widened, slowly swallowing her.

Tai pulled her sword away as Kyouko's corpse collapsed, facing Homura head-on. She was pretty tired, but Homura was plainly beyond all limits. "Just lay down and die! You're already dead!" She swung her great-sword towards Homura, aiming to cut her in half.

Homura vanished in an instant, appearing behind Tai. She turned silently, her wings screaming forwards to devour the black knight.

Tai jumped backwards, slashing the air repeatedly and forcing back the waves of dark magic. "I should never have trusted you all to begin with."

Setsuko stared at Homura with wide, fearful eyes. "That lying bitch." Her cheeks flushed. This was going to be a compete mess. But right now, there was nothing she could do. There was no chance she'd be able to get near Homura like this.

Homura stepped forwards, continually forcing her wings forwards and slamming them against Tai's sword, searching for an opening. She held her bow limply by her side. She was just barely conscious, her mind barely moving, barely understanding. She'd exhausted herself fighting Mami and Kahoru consecutively then flying down the mountain. Her trajectory control had failed because of that and because Tai was monstrously strong. And as she was right now, she was going far beyond what her body or mind could withstand. She'd despair and die. She dully accepted that fact. If that was the case, there was no meaning in holding back. She teleported again, appearing behind Tai and slamming her wings towards the dark knight's back.

Tai turned and clumsily blocked the attack, gritting her teeth in frustration. "How the fuck are you even standing?" She charged forwards, trying to batter her way through the black wings.

Homura smiled. "Just die. If you die quietly, I may just barely have enough strength to finish Kahoru before I die." Her wings expanded, strange patterns dancing in the black mass. Again and again they expanded, forcing Tai to a halt and then driving her back, reaching forwards to swallow her. The stone floor cracked and broke beneath the black tide, dissolving and exposing the rough ground beneath. The stone monuments and offering were swallowed as well, everything becoming nothing.

"Fuck you." Tai ran backwards, fleeing the tide. She reached the sea of fallen swords and grasped one with her left hand, throwing it straight towards Homura's chest.

Homura flickered sideways through the air, letting the two-sided blade pass through her wings without stopping. She walked forwards, stepping into the barrage as Tai threw sword after sword straight at her. Each was thrown with blistering force, enough to impale her, each thrown with unerring accuracy towards her heart. She flickered again and again as she dodged through the storm before taking the last three blades head-on and catching them in the depths of her wings. She twisted her head as she stared down at Tai, throwing the swords back towards her with her magic alone.

Tai swung her great-sword, barely deflecting the three swords with three great strokes. They crashed down around her. She faced Homura down as the black wings reached for her. Her body was screaming for her to run. Run and run, anything to escape. But her mind held her in place. She knew that turning her back on an enemy who could teleport, turning her back on those wings, would be her last mistake. So she raised her sword to guard with both hands, staring down the darkness. "I won't fucking die. I'll kill you right here!" She stepped forwards, charging headlong into the sea of Homura's wings.

Homura raised her left hand and brought her hands together, trying to crush Tai to death. But just as before, she couldn't quite hold back Tai's savage strength.

Tai's armour cracked under the pressure as she charged straight through the black sea but she screamed as she closed on Homura. Her sword cut only air as Homura flickered back but Tai charged on without hesitation, pushing through the black sea as the ground crumbled around her. Her cheeks were torn and her black armour began to dissolve as she cut empty air again and again. Blood dripped from her wounds. But still she pushed on, reaching Homura time after time, her sword swung with every intent to kill.

Homura's eyes widened slightly as she teleported upwards, taking to the sky again. Tai was torn and bleeding, but she wasn't hesitating. They were standing on the same stage. They'd both thrown away any thought of their own lives and simply aimed to destroy each other. Homura raised her bow again, her wings crashing inwards as she gathered all her power. So be it.

Tai jumped straight at Homura, screaming an incoherent war-cry. Even though her body had been battered and her armour was falling apart, she swung her sword with brutal force, her black blade reaching for Homura's chest.

Homura's eyes widened as Tai's sword slashed through her black arrow. She flickered backwards, Tai's sword just barely skimming her chest and cutting a red line through her jacket. Then she raised her left hand, the black magic spilling around her crashing down. At last she grasped Tai, driving the black knight straight down against the ground and crushing her there. Homura flickered one last time, landing on unsteady feet. Her sight was flickering. Her whole body was screaming with pain, pain she couldn't shut out with her magic however hard she tried. Above all, her soul gem was like a brand, scorching the flesh of her hand. It was so painful she wanted to cut off her arm the elbow. It would be easy. If she used her wings, she could cut off her arm. Then this might hurt less. But with a brittle will she forced down those thoughts, forced down the pain, and stepped past Tai's broken body. She walked towards Setsuko, step by painful step. Her swirling wings slowly broke apart, scraps of black silk that fell away and dissolved into nothing.

Setsuko stared at Homura. She had to run. She wanted to run. But her body wouldn't move. And even if she ran, Tai was dead. There didn't seem to be much point any more.

Homura stopped in front of Setsuko and raised her hands, gripping Setsuko's neck tightly. "Why?" Her grip was like a vice.

"It wasn't me!" Setsuko gasped, struggling against Homura's grip. "I swear! Kyouko really did attack me!"

"No." Homura stared blankly at Setsuko. "Tell me the truth, or just die."

Setsuko returned her stare for a moment before looking away. "It was Kahoru. She called me this morning! She told me to get one of your friends killed, or she'd tell Tai about my wish!"

"Your wish?" Homura said blankly.

"My wish to make Tai forget," Setsuko said. She gripped Homura's hands tightly, trying in vain to pry her away from her neck. "She'd have told Tai everything."

"Start making sense," Homura said.

"It was ages ago. Tai wasn't always like that. She was being teased. Okay, bullied." Setsuko barely choked out the words, writhing under Homura's unblinking gaze. She sensed her life would last just as long as the black-haired girl had any interest in her words. "I was part of that, but just on the side. I got teased as well. Maeko, Tomi, Yui, they were the ring-leaders. I got bullied when Tai wasn't around, so I bullied her when she was around. That's how it works, you know! Everyone fucks with the person below them, and Tai was at the bottom!"

"Get to the point."

"Then Maeko ended up in the hospital. Her neck was broken. Tomi was next, within a few days. Just out of the blue, no reason. Then when I was walking home from school, I saw it. I saw Tai in black armour. She picked up Yui and just fucking smashed her against a wall. Then she turned and smiled at me. Said she'd get to me eventually." Setsuko gasped for breath. "Kyubey approached me then. I wished Tai would forget me. That's all! I just didn't want to get hurt!"

"Why the hell would you even care about something like that?" Homura screamed. For the first time, anger shook her cold, unyielding body. "You're telling me you killed Kyouko for that stupid reason?"

"She'd have killed me! I swear!" Sweat ran down Setsuko's face. "I barely survived the demons because of her and back then she was fucking crazy, she just destroyed everything that got in her way! She somehow came to like me and I've survived this long by her side but if she knew it was all a lie, if she knew I'd been one of them and tricked her all this time, she'd fucking kill me! And she wanted to go after Kahoru no matter what, so I had no choice!"

"Well, now she's dead." The anger had drained from Homura's voice again. She just looked at Setsuko as if she was looking at insect. "And you're next."

Setsuko breathed out, meeting Homura's gaze again. It was almost a relief. Her right hand closed around Homura's wrist. "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on." She released her magic.

Homura's broken wings crashed inwards.

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain, Yurino knelt by her sister's side, pressing one of the prince's remnants against her sister's soul gem. "You can't use the records right now," Yurino said. "You're already exhausted. You're just making things worse."<p>

"I have to learn about the situation," Kahoru said. She cradled her red book on her knee as she sat in front of the small shrine, writing frantically with her right hand. Her normal neat script was now quick and untidy, but the book still answered her. "Homura pulled back because Setsuko acted. That's good luck. Now she's fighting Tai. All the better." She wrote another question hurriedly. "Kyouko's dead."

"So this is our win," Yurino said.

"Maybe. Everything is up to Madoka in the end," Kahoru said. Her eyes widened as she saw the reply. "Aiko's dead."

"It's okay," Yurino said. She gripped her sister's hand as she continued to drain the corruption away. "If we win, this will all become nothing, right? Everything that happens today."

"Maybe. If I'm unlucky, then we all die stupid, meaningless deaths." Kahoru closed her eyes. "When did I get used to the idea of people dying for me?" she mused out loud.

"You're Kyoto's territory holder," Yurino said. "Isn't it common sense that people should sacrifice themselves for your sake? You've given them so much, so it's only appropriate." She smiled up at her sister. "Aiko's the same, right? She'd be dead if it wasn't for you, so it's fine for her to die for you now. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything."

"No, that's wrong. I used to think that, but that was wrong." Kahoru opened her eyes. "But there's no turning back. Right now, we need to force this through. We need to destroy Homura's life, whatever it takes. All of it. The more the better! Anything to make Madoka act!"

"Say the word," Yurino said. "I'll be your weapon."

Kahoru scrawled her next question into the red book. "Not yet. I still have Tsuya, Riko and Chiaki. I should still be able to do something without using you." She broke off. "Yurino, hurry! Oriko and her dogs-"

"Are coming up the stairs?" Oriko's voice carried as she climbed up the stairs and reached the very top of the mountain. Kirika and the other enforcers were by her side. "Kill them both."

Kahoru stood, standing in front of Yurino and raising an arm protectively. "Aegis!" Silver threads erupted from her book, forming a shield.

Kirika and Izumi charged towards her, covering fire from their comrades shooting over their shoulders and slamming into Kahoru's shield. Nahoko ran sideways, holding her knives as she searched for a way to reach Yurino.

Kahoru gritted her teeth, eyes flickering from enforcer to enforcer as she tried to find a way out. She couldn't think of anything at all.

Yurino smiled and pulled her bag from her back. "It's okay, Kahoru. Leave this to me." She unzipped the bag.

Oriko's eyes widened. Those visions again. Visions of that girl wet with the blood of others. "Kill Yurino Hoshino, here and now!" She redoubled her efforts, sending a great wave of spheres crashing towards Kahoru.

Kahoru raised her left hand as her shield buckled and broke under the strain of that barrage. "Quicksilver Lance!" She released all her remaining magic, sending two-dozen lances shooting out of her book and towards the targets surrounding her. She just barely forced Kirika and Izumi to dodge backwards and cut off Nahoko's flanking attack. She couldn't think of anything, so all she could do was protect her sister until the end.

Yurino pulled Kyubey from her bag, holding him by his long white tail. She smiled as he struggled against her grip. "It's time, Kyubey. Aren't you glad?"

"What are you planning, Yurino?" Kyubey asked.

Kahoru threw herself sideways as Kirika darted and swayed through her barrage of lances, bodily blocking Kirika's black claws a second before they reached Yurino. She smirked at Kirika's frustrated expression. "I'm not done yet."

"Give me power. Just power's fine. Anything. Everything. Give me the power to be my sister's strength and destroy my sister's enemies," Yurino said. She met Kyubey's gaze and smiled brightly. "Just power! There's no need for miracles if you're stronger than anyone else, right? So I don't need a miracle, just make me the world's strongest magical girl!"

"That's impossible!" But despite his words, pure white light erupted around the pair, swallowing them both and shooting up towards the sky.

Oriko pressed a hand to her forehead, searing visions of death assailing her mind. She'd cornered the Hoshino sisters. She had the overwhelming advantage. So why? "Hurry! Don't let her transform!"

"Witch's Talons." Kahoru unleashed her spinning blades, driving Kirika and Izumi back momentarily. "Aegis." More silver poured from her book, covering her body as Oriko and Kochiyo fired spheres and cross-bow bolts towards her body. "I'm not so easy I can't buy a few seconds time!"

Yurino's threw her head back as her teal soul gem emerged from her chest. She dropped Kyubey on his head, ignoring him as he rolled over and scrambled away. Her hands closed around the delicate egg. "Let's go." The air rippled as blue light erupted from her body, swallowing her whole.

"Out of the way!" Kirika charged bodily through Kahoru's spinning swords, taking several deep cuts in the process. But she drove her talons through Kahoru's shield, piercing the silver magical girl's stomach.

Kahoru collapsed forwards, clutching her wound.

"You'll regret that," Yurino said. The light broke away from her, revealing her new costume. She was dressed in a frilly silver-grey blouse, cut to expose her stomach and arms. Her short silver skirt barely covered her legs. She raised her left arm on instinct, teal light running down her fingers and forming three spider-like silver wires. The wires shot outwards and expanded, magic bleeding from them and congealing.

They formed a figure taller than Yurino was, a beautiful doll in an extravagant blue dress. The doll's pale white skin was flawless. Its eyes were a brilliant red, and its long silver hair flowed over a majestic white cloak. Its pretty head was crowned by a beautiful tiara studded with diamonds and it held a silver lance high with its right hand. It gripped the hilt of a sword girt at its belt with its left hand. The doll's head turned as if to look at Kirika. Three slender silver wires were all that connected it to Yurino.

Yurino smiled. "She's pretty. Just like my sister, don't you think?" She turned to face the enforcers. "An empress fit to rule the world. I'm just the empress's handmaiden."

Oriko snorted. A doll was no weapon she'd ever heard of. But for all that, the visions wouldn't fade. No matter what. But if they ran here, then all the future she could see was Kahoru dying to Homura, and then an infinite blackness. The same yawning void of nothing she'd predicted back at Mitakihara. If that was the case, she'd have to accept all the risks and somehow win here. "The enemy is a single inexperienced magical girl! Crush her like the bug she is!"

"Why the hell are you stressed out?" Izumi demanded. She charged straight at Yurino, her hammer held high. "This won't take a second!"

The silver wires twitched. The doll exploded into motion, flying towards Izumi. The empress drew her sword and cut Izumi's left arm off at the elbow.

Izumi screamed in pain, instinctively continuing her swing with her right hand. But she connected with nothing but air as Yurino jumped away, landing just clear of the hammering blow. The empress darted sideways, thrusting her lance with inhuman strength and piercing Izumi through the back, killing her instantly. The silver weapon burst out of Izumi's chest, covered in blood.

"One," Yurino said. She pouted as her costume was stained by Izumi's blood as it dripped from the lance. Silver wired erupted from her right hand as the doll turned to face the others, connecting to the doll's back. Yurino jumped backwards again, landing on top of the shrine, and stared down at the enforcers with a broad, mocking smile. "Who is next?"

Kochiyo was the first enforcer to throw off her shock. She glanced sidelong at Oriko's blank face before raising her voice. "Fight cleanly! Sakamae, back us up! Kirika, head on, Nahoko, from the side. We'll provide cover fire!" She raised her hand-crossbows, taking aim at Yurino and firing.

The empress jumped upwards, back-flipping elegantly through the air and landing in front of Yurino. The crossbow bolts struck the doll head-on and bounced away uselessly.

"Thank you," Oriko said. She raised her left hand and directed her spheres upwards, frowning as the doll smashed them with swift cuts from its sword. She was trying to grasp its movements, but she couldn't see them at all. She couldn't see the future of the doll.

Sakamae raised her right hand, unleashing her own barrier magic to shield Kirika and Nahoko. Kirika jumped straight at the doll, claws raised.

The empress swung into motion again, crashing down with lance poised to run Kirika through. Kirika's eyes widened as that lance pierced straight through Sakamae's shield without stopping, throwing her claws in front of her and barely blocking the deadly thrust. The impact of the blow sent her crashing into the ground. The doll landed above her, sword raised.

Nahoko landed on the roof of the shrine, trench knives raised. "You're mine!" She lunged towards Yurino, light reflecting off her short blades.

Yurino moved her hands, drawing her silver wires taut and blocking the knives with those thin threads alone. Then she dodged sideways, running past Nahoko and throwing herself off the roof.

"Get back-" Nahoko's voice was cut off as the wires running between Yurino and the doll plunged through Sakaemae's barrier without stopping, cutting her body apart.

Oriko planted her feet, bombarding the doll with her vine spheres. She was striking with enough force to break bones, but there was no sign she was inflicting any damage.

Kirika dodged away with the opening Oriko had created, leaping backwards as the doll's sword smote the ground at her feet. "Oriko! I can't slow it!"

"That's impossible," Oriko said. "Your magic reaches this far, right?"

"My barrier's not doing a damn thing, either!" Sakamae screamed. "What the hell is this?"

"Aim for the girl," Kochiyo shouted. She ran sideways, releasing her magic and sending a barrage of deadly darts towards Yurino. "That thing's too fast, retreat is no option!"

The empress exploded into motion again, stopping in front of Yurino and physically shielding the girl from the cross-bow bolts. They slammed into the doll's blue dress before bouncing away and falling to the ground.

"You're all so frantic," Yurino said. Blood dripped from her wires as she stepped out from the doll's shadow. "All because of me. I'm happy."

The doll raised its lance. The head of the lance exploded forwards, trailing a silver wire as it shot straight towards Kochiyo's chest.

Sakamae ran in front of Kochiyo. The air blurred as she released all her magic, but the lance-head pierced straight through her barrier as it wasn't there at all. She blocked the flying lance-head with the white shield on her arm, the impact throwing her backwards into Kochiyo. They both collapsed back, sprawling across the cold stone.

Oriko sent her spheres curving outwards, encircling the doll before crashing towards Yurino from several directions at once. "Magic doesn't work on them, in defence or offence. So dodge their attacks with physical movements and target Yurino with physical attacks! However strong the doll is, she's just a normal girl!"

Kahoru limped backwards, collapsing against the side of the shrine and clutching her wound. Just as she'd expect of Oriko. That was her analysis as well. She stared blankly at the doll. It was honestly somewhat disturbing.

The doll retrieved its lance-head, the wire rippling backwards and dragging the silver weapon into place. The empress sheathed its sword and turned to pick up Yurino bodily, dodging away from the descending silver spheres. It jumped from stone monument to stone monument, batting away any spheres that came too near with broad sweeps of its lance.

Kirika charged towards the doll, her claws scraping across the ground. Even if she couldn't slow her enemy, she was still fast. She'd still reach them.

The empress turned and thrust its lance straight towards Kirika's heart.

Kirika jumped with perfect timing, landing on top of the lance and running straight up the silver weapon. She jumped again just before it fired the lance-head away, thrusting her claws towards Yurino's chest.

Yurino smiled, pulling the wires running from her fingers tight and barely turning the claws aside. "I like you."

The empress took flight in an instant, shooting up into the sky and twisting through the air as it fought to shake off Kirika.

Kirika tried another desperate stab towards Yurino's chest before jumping backwards and falling towards the ground. She flipped in mid-air and landed on all fours, her eyes sharp.

Sakamae struggled to her feet, staring up at the Empress. "Great, now it can fly."

"Keep focused," Kochiyo said. Her eyes traced the silver wires to the lance-head still buried in the ground in front of them. Then she raised her hand-crossbows and opened fire, aiming for Yurino's heart.

Yurino gripped the doll's shoulder as the shots fell away from her, left behind as the doll shot like a comet through the air. Her hair rippled in the wind as the empress dived towards the ground, looping behind the enforcers and shooting past them.

Kirika's eyes widened. "Jump!" She erupted up from all fours, flipping through the air.

Oriko grasped her skirt as she jumped in the same instant, landing on top of one of the stone monuments. Kochiyo jumped as well, landing on the roof of the shrine.

Sakamae reacted slowly, her eyes widening in confusion. The silver wire tied to the lance-head whipped down from above as it followed the doll's movements, slicing through her legs without any sign of resistance.

Yurino jumped from the doll's arm, landing on the ground. She stepped back, holding her silver wires tightly. The empress drew its sword and threw it through the air, putting it through Sakamae's back. Then it tugged on the silver wires, sending the lance-head and the sword flying back into place. "Three left," Yurino said, cocking her hand and smiling.

Kahoru stared at Yurino putting a hand over her mouth. Was that really her sister? She blinked as Kochiyo jumped down from above, her mind belatedly realising the enemy's best move. She pushed herself up with her magic and ran towards Yurino.

Kochiyo charged after her pointed her cross-bows at Kahoru's back. "Don't move!" Her eyes slid from position to position as she tried to keep track of Kahoru as she slid to a halt as well as Yurino and her doll. "Don't do anything or I'll kill her in one shot."

Yurino stared at Kochiyo, her face blank. For the first time in the battle she looked uncertain.

Kahoru forced a smile. This was her area. "You know, I'm at the point in my plans where it doesn't mean much if you kill me here. I'm pretty sure you'd die the next moment, though."

"Shut up. I don't care about your plans," Kochiyo said. She glared at Yurino. "What about you? Are you fine if I shoot her dead?"

"Don't you dare," Yurino said. She scowled at Kochiyo. "My sister won't die to trash like you."

"Say what you like, now I'm holding the cards," Kochiyo said. "Cut the wires." She glared as Yurino hesitated, pressing one of her hand-crossbows against Kahoru's head. "Cut the damn wires!"

Yurino let go of the silver wires connecting her to the doll. They dissolved in shimmering blue light, fading away within moments. The doll slumped forwards inertly, head bowed as if in prayer.

Kirika glanced sidelong at Oriko as she watched the stand-off, half-poised and ready to pounce. _Is this good enough?_

Oriko shook her head. _My visions about Kahoru haven't changed. Not at all. But I'm not sure. My prescience isn't working properly right now. It's probably the doll again. _"Be careful," she said to Kochiyo.

"Now get the hell away from it. To the other side of the shrine. Right now." Kochiyo watched Yurino hawkishly as she ran across the paving stones, constantly moving to keep Kahoru between the two of them. Then she stepped back and pointed her cross-bow at Kahoru's face. "Let's go. If she follows us, you die."

Kahoru smiled, clutching her wounded stomach with both hands. "There's nothing I can do about that." She had just a little magic left at her disposal. Getting out of this would require pin-point timing, but it would happen. A moment's slip and a single lance would be enough.

Kirika glanced at Yurino, measuring distances. She looked completely undefended. _Oriko, do I go?_

Oriko closed her eyes and breathed out. _No. We've been surprised by her too many times already. Right now, we follow Kochiyo's lead and use that to get out while taking Kahoru. _

_Okay. _Kirika followed Oriko and Kochiyo as they edged towards the stairs, watching Yurino closely.

Kahoru's body tensed as she was led towards the stairs. She had to go the instant they reached the torii gate. Any further away from Yurino and she'd stand no chance. She stepped past the still empress, her heart pounding in her chest. Just a few more seconds.

The sleeping doll raised its head the moment Kochiyo had stepped past it, driving its sword through her back. She slumped forwards, eyes staring at the blood-soaked blade protruding from her chest. Her hand-crossbows fell from her nerveless fingers.

Kirika and Oriko both charged towards Kahoru but the doll surged into motion, driving them back with broad sweeps of its great lance. Kahoru broke into a run, taking cover behind the doll and watching with wide eyes.

Yurino stepped forwards, raising her hands. Silver threads formed from thin air, coming to rest between her fingers. She smiled broadly at her sister. "Don't worry, Kahoru. It's not like the wires control the empress. She's my other self, after all."

"Thank you," Kahoru said. She stared at the doll's broad back. "Um, try and take them alive. If you can. These two are still useful."

"Okay. I'll be careful not to break them."

Kahoru watched blankly as the doll surged into motion, flying towards Kirika and Oriko. She'd known her sister had talent, but she hadn't expected this. Whatever this was.

Kirika breathed out, her eyes still sharp as she jumped away from the doll's sweeping attacks. "And here I thought you were a good girl. Turns out you're just as broken as me!"

"That's impolite," Yurino said. "I am a good girl. My sister raised me properly."

Oriko ran sideways, sending a barrage of her vine spheres flying towards Yurino. She didn't flinch as Yurino lashed out with her silver wires, cutting the spheres to pieces. She had no plans and nothing clever to say. There was nothing to do but fight until the end.

* * *

><p>Lower down the mountain, Homura collapsed backwards, leaning against the half-broken shrine. Her sight was wavering vividly. There were so many corpses around her. Blood, broken swords, rubble. So much ruin. She couldn't tell which parts of it were real any more. But she forced her cracked lips to smile. At a time like this, she needed to put on a brave face for the person who was coming to pick her up.<p>

Madoka descended from above, her wings glowing behind her. She smiled at Homura as she landed. "Good morning."

"Hi." Homura forced the word out. Just doing that took all her strength.

"You've done your best. I appreciate that. But don't give up hope." Madoka knelt, putting a gloved hand on Homura's cheek. "When I saw you crumple before Walpurgis Night, I felt like I didn't want to see that again."

"It's fine," Homura rasped. "It's fine, now."

"It's not fine," Madoka said. "Nothing is over. I won't let it end."

"So you'll save me again?" Homura asked. Nothing had changed. Madoka was always cruel in her kindness. At this point, she just wanted the pain to end.

Madoka shook her head. "Not me. But you're going to be saved. And then, if you like, you can change all this with your own power. I'll permit it." She cocked her head and smiled. "So this is just a greeting. It's not time for our reunion, not just yet."

Homura forced her right hand up towards Madoka. It shook. "Wait-"

Madoka faded away within moments, so many petals of pink light on the wind. Homura wondered if she had ever been there at all, or if that was another dream.

Mami stood in her place. She looked down at Homura, her eyes brimming with tears. "My god. You're alive."

Homura blinked. Really? Was she?

Mami fell to her knees, scrambling to summon remnants from the soul gem mounted on her hair. Mami's tears spattered Homura's corrupted soul gem as she began to drain the darkness away. "It'll be okay. I'll save you. If no one else, I'll save you." Her own golden soul gem was swirling with black motes.

Homura breathed out as she felt the burning pain begin to fade away. She had nothing and she felt nothing but pain. Even so, she was alive. If that was the case, she'd struggle on.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty: The Promised End**

"Just settle down!" Yurino shouted. Her doll tackled Kirika bodily, slamming the dark-haired girl against the ground. She breathed out, glancing sidelong at an exhausted Oriko. "This is over, okay? Unless you're fine with her dying."

Oriko struggled to breathe, sweat running like tears down her face. She couldn't think of anything else. So she turned to regard Kahoru. "What do you want with us, Miss Hoshino? What meaning is there in leaving us alive?"

Kahoru leaned against the wall of the shrine, smiling at Oriko. She cradled her wound, pouring magic into it. "Tell me, what is the future you see when you look at me?"

Oriko closed her eyes briefly, drawing on the last of her magic. "Homura will come, and you will die. Then darkness. Nothing you've done today has managed to change that."

"I see. Good." Kahoru sighed. "If Tai had killed Homura, I'd be out of options."

"You have no options," Oriko said, frustration twisting her usually melodic voice. "You will just die! This is the catastrophe I predicted all along, so why have you chosen to welcome it? You certainly cannot become god, not by dying here, or by any other means! So why?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Kahoru met Oriko's gaze. "What about you? Kyubey must have told you Yurino was holding one of his bodies. You know my sister's talent and you've seen visions of her strength. Despite that, you still confronted us."

"I had no choice," Oriko said. "Even if I avoided you, my visions of the catastrophe wouldn't change. So I had to take the chance. But can you seriously claim to have predicted this? Your sister's strength was above and beyond my expectations."

"Well, I knew she'd be strong. I'm pretty talented, you know. Of the girls we know, only Homura and Ritsuko are more talented than me. But my power lies in the records. It's not battle power." Kahoru smiled. "If my sister made a more straight-forwards wish, I knew she'd be quite something."

Yurino grinned. "Thank you."

"Were you banking on her being crazy?" Kirika said. She smirked as the empress pushed her down again. Being pushed down onto the cold stone ground was fine by her. "I'm telling you, she's just like me."

Kahoru snorted, turning her head away. "That's not important right now. What's important is that this is your loss."

"Unfortunately so," Oriko said. She glanced sidelong at Kahoru. Right now, she needed Yurino to hold them hostage. If that was the case, then staying alive and playing along with Kahoru let them stop Yurino from being used in the battle below. "It's my loss. So why don't you talk about it, your master plan? You strike me as the kind of person who likes to brag."

"Tempting, but no," Kahoru said. "You're not my fated rival. I will say that you all made it easy for me, though. Rushing to confront me. Rushing to kill me. So urgently, so earnestly, so desperately." She smiled. "Honestly, Oriko, I need to die at this point in the plan. You knew I accepted that fate. So why did you think this would help?"

"Because no matter what you may believe, death is the end," Oriko said. "Nothing follows it. You like every other human have just one life to live in this world."

"Just one precious life, right? And how many people died in this battle?" Kahoru grinned. "Well, you don't care about that, do you? For you it's the means to an end. But I thought Homura and the others were trying to take the moral high ground."

"Really? I've never had that impression of Miss Akemi," Oriko said. "Isn't she just like us? You're responsible as well, you know. And however much you say you're fighting a greater good, you're still smiling as your friends and enemies die."

"So I am. But it will all become nothing in the end," Kahoru said. "Everything will become nothing, Oriko. If I'm wrong about that, well. I'd look more than just foolish, wouldn't I?"

Oriko laughed. "You're already a fool, Miss Hoshino. Aren't we all, after today? Our pathetic struggles must all be so laughable and futile in the eyes of god."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kahoru sighed. "Honestly, I'd have preferred for my final conversation to be with Aiko. But I don't hate you. You're interesting."

"Well, thank you for that," Oriko said.

"Hey, don't hit on other people's girl's in front of them," Kirika said, struggling against the empress' grip. "Don't make me cut you!"

"Be quiet," Yurino said. "The adults are talking."

Kahoru chuckled. "Sorry. It's just habit. To this day, I think it's a shame you two aren't on my side."

"We won't ever see eye to eye," Oriko said. "Like I said before, I've never been interested in the world. Just in Kirika."

"What a waste of talent." Kahoru shrugged. "Well, never mind. Yurino, bring me my phone."

"Ok." Yurino pulled it out of her soul gem, walking up to Kahoru and passing it to her older sister. "Don't get clever," she said, without looking back at Kirika. "Remember what happened to the girl with the cross-bows."

"I was just stretching," Kirika said. "Oriko can be rough, but you're just cruel."

"So tell me," Kahoru said to Oriko. "If Kirika is your world, what is Chiaki to you?"

Oriko shrugged. "Chiaki is useful. You understand, right? You're asking a leading question because you know the answer to begin with."

"Well, yes. I just wanted to hear you say it." Kahoru put the phone down on the ground in front of her and opened her red book. She balanced it on her knee and penned a quick question, wincing in pain from the stress she placed on her wounded stomach.

"Is your wound getting you down?" Oriko asked. "Kirika's claws are quite vicious."

"I'm a magical girl. This kind of wound won't kill me. It only hurts if I want it to hurt." Kahoru closed her book and picked up her phone again, typing in a number and dialling swiftly. She tapped her free hand on the ground as she waited for an answer.

Oriko looked around, trying to work out if she could try anything. But Yurino was watching her with a playful smile. No, playful was the wrong word, Oriko reflected. She had the air of someone hopefully looking for an excuse to act.

"Hello, Chiaki. This is Kahoru," Kahoru said. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her spare hand. "Just so you know, Oriko and Kirika came at me with the enforcers, but failed. I killed all of them but Oriko and Kirika, since we had an arrangement. Honestly, sparing people twice is against my usual policy. I'm pretty tempted to just have them killed. But I like you, so I'll give you a chance to save them."

"_Haven't I done enough already?" _Chiaki asked. _"Just leave me alone!"_

"Not really. I know you took the chance to slink away and now you're hiding in the forest," Kahoru said. "Well, I know everything, you appreciate how it is. Anyway, I don't kindly to that kind of behaviour when my remaining forces are fighting for their lives. If you make a special effort now, I'll spare Oriko and Kirika. If not, well, that's fine too. I'll just execute them and you can go home, it's all the same to me at this point."

"_I'll kill you. I swear, one day, I'll kill you."_

"Hold that thought. I'm telling you, you'll have more fun if you just crush everything and everyone in your way," Kahoru said. "Okay, ground rules. Girls from Osaka are worth one point, I guess. Their officers are worth five. Mami is worth fifty or something, I don't know. I really want her dead. Don't kill Homura. If you kill Homura I'll kill your friends then you. If you do enough, I'll let your friends go. You're strong, so impress me."

Chiaki was silent for several seconds. _"If I do as I say, you'll spare them, right? How can I trust you? How can I even know you're telling the truth?"_

"I'll send you some nice photos in a minute," Kahoru said. "The rest is up to you. Well, have fun." She rang off. "You're right. Chiaki is useful." She raised her phone, pointing it at Oriko. "Smile."

Oriko smiled. "Isn't it about time you acknowledged your bad personality? You're not fighting for the world or anything else. You just like playing games and manipulating people."

"Don't be rude," Yurino said. "My sister is fighting for the greater good, unlike you."

"No, unlike you," Kirika said. "Oriko is trying to stop your idiot sister from ruining the world."

"Don't say cheeky things," Yurino said, folding her arms. "I'll get mad."

Kahoru took a photo of Oriko with her phone. "It's all for a good cause, Oriko. Don't sweat the small details."

"I'm not entirely convinced," Oriko said.

"I can understand that." Kahoru took a photo of Kirika for good measure then stepped back. "Yurino, knock them out. I'll tie them up."

* * *

><p>Mami breathed out as she used her last remnants to drain the corruption from Homura's soul gem. The clear purple gem had been near-black when she'd arrived, and even now, it was swirling with dark shadows. But it should be enough. She should live, at least. If no one else, Homura would live.<p>

"That's enough," Homura said. "Any more than that and you'll just create demons for me to fight."

"Right." Mami pulled the corrupted remnants away, her hands shaking.

"Thank you." Homura closed her eyes for a moment then sat up, staggering slowly to her feet. "You should get out of here. You aren't in any state to fight."

Mami wiped her eyes. "You too. Let's just leave."

"I can't go yet," Homura said. "There's still something I need to do." She pulled a handful of remnants out of her soul gem, passing them to Mami. "Go."

"Why not just leave?" Mami said. She grabbed Homura's sleeve with her right hand as the black-haired girl turned away. "Haven't enough people died today?"

"I'm not leaving until I've confirmed Kahoru's death with my own two eyes," Homura said. Her voice was completely devoid of all emotion. "That's all there is left to do."

"She'll be waiting for you," Mami said. "She'll kill you."

"I'm going," Homura repeated dully. She pulled her hand away from Mami's group, her white wings flourishing behind her.

"So what if Kahoru dies?" Mami screamed, her cheeks flushed red. "Will that bring Aiko back? Will that bring Hitomi back? Will that bring Kyouko back? Everyone's already dead!"

Homura took off, flying up the mountain. The wind of her passage shook Mami's body and left nothing but silence in its wake.

Mami breathed out and pocketed Homura's remnants. She'd already tried cleansing herself. But right now, all she felt was misery and regret. She didn't know how Homura could still go on. But she thrust those thoughts down and walked past the shattered shrine, heading towards the stairs that would lead her up the mountain. There might be other girls she could still save. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe. She just put one foot in front of the other, climbing the endless stairs. Every so often she reached out, steadying herself on one of the torii. She wanted to run away. She wanted to collapse. She wanted to die. But if she could save just one more person, this was worth doing. Seconds became minutes as she continued to climb the stairs blindly.

Mami stopped dead when she reached one of the higher shrines. Just like the shrine beneath, it had been the site of a battle. Kyoto's magical girls had died where they stood, defending the shrine itself. Tsuya leaned against the wall of the shrine, holding her sheathed sword against her chest. Blood soaked her costume but her eyes flickered, barely conscious of her surroundings. Osaka had fared little better. Bodies surrounded the shrine. But above all, a dozen more girls had been cut down and impaled by two-sided swords.

Emiko charged towards Chiaki, rapier raised high. "You monster! Just die!"

Chiaki planted her feet and swung her two-sided sword with precision, the silver blade arcing through the air and sending Emiko's sword spinning up into the air. It pierced a stone tile on the way down, quivering there.

"Don't do it!" Mami shouted, raising her hand and forming one last musket.

Chiaki reversed her sword and pierced Emiko's stomach with a single brutal thrust, shattering the girl's soul gem. She was the last. Chiaki stood alone in the centre of her forest of blades. She glanced sidelong at Mami. "There you are. That's convenient."

Her eyes were dark and empty. To Mami, they looked exactly the same as Homura's eyes, just before she'd flown away. "Why? Why are you fighting for Kahoru?"

"I didn't want to fight, but she gave me no choice," Chiaki murmurred. "She's a demon. She caught me and brought me in exchange for sparing Oriko and Kirika. I thought I'd done enough. I thought they'd win when they came through here again. But I was wrong. She's a demon, after all. So she made me fight again. To save my friends. Again." She chuckled dryly. "If I'd known this was going to happen, I should have just destroyed everything from the start."

Tsuya opened her eyes and forced a smile as she looked on the ruin before her eyes. "I guess I'd expect no less of Miss Hoshino. But we lost way too much to you bastards."

Again and again, Kahoru made allies and and friends fight each other. Mami knew she had been no exception to that. It was cruel, but she could say nothing. It was hard to say anything when she'd seen Aiko's corpse.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here," Chiaki said to Mami. She raised her hand, summoning two more blades and sending them flying through the air. They crashed down behind her, pink light racing between them and forming a barrier that sealed off the stairs. "You're the last person I need to kill."

"If I die, will that save your friends?" Mami asked. "That's why you're planning to kill me?"

"If she's not lying. But I don't have any choice." Chiaki stared at Mami, her eyes wide with pain and anger. "I just have to dance to her tune until the end. If it's to save Oriko and Kirika, if they'll die without me, then I'll do it." She raised her blood-soaked sword. "I already have. So die." Pink light erupted from her body, gripping the swords buried in the ground around her.

"Wait! I understand! I get it, so let me do one more thing first," Mami said. She looked past Chiaki to where Tsuya was watching in silence. "Let me save her first."

Chiaki stared at her. "What? Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Mami stepped forwards. Her arms were shaking as she approached Chiaki. The point of her silver blade was pointed right at Mami's heart. "It will only take a minute. One way or the other."

Chiaki watched her hawkishly, waiting for any attack, a moment's sign of resistance. But Mami simply stepped past her and carried on. She lowered her sword and turned to stare at Mami's back.

"Are you stupid?" Tsuya managed. Her body was soaked in blood. "No, wait, I remember. You were the one who met with Miss Hoshino." She smiled. "The one who tried to make her surrender."

Mami knelt in front of Tsuya, assessing her state with a quick glance. Of course, her soul gem was full of corruption, but unlike Homura, she'd taken a deep wound that would kill a normal person. She placed her musket on the ground and raised her hands, a golden light erupting from them as she began to heal Tsuya's wounds. "I'm not very good at healing magic, so please bear with this. If only Yuma was here."

Tsuya narrowed her eyes as she felt the magic begin to take. She glanced at Mami's soul gem. "If you keep doing this, you'll die. You know that, right? As you are right now, you might just barely survive. But if you keep doing this, you'll die."

Mami blinked as her sight began to blur. The dull pain gripping her body tightened around her heart and spread wings, impaling everything. Her soul gem began to burn, a ball of heat and pain that pressed against her skull like a brand. It was carving out her brain. She couldn't think. She could barely feel. But still, she forced herself to reply. "I'm going to die. It's fine. You aren't at fault."

"Never said I was. I didn't ask for this." Tsuya's voice came out stronger as her deep wound began to close. She held Mami's gaze and didn't say anything more. She couldn't do anything. Wouldn't do anything. But she'd watch until the end. "Any last words?"

Mami shook her head. Homura was the only one left, and she couldn't ask this girl to appear before her. Homura would just kill her. So she'd die in silence. That was fine. Her hands dropped, her golden light turning black and dying away. That was all she could do. She didn't even know if it would be enough.

"Thank you," Tsuya said.

Mami pulled Homura's remnants out of her pocket and blindly pressed them into Tsuya's hands. Then she groped for her musket and picked it up, barely managing to stand.

Chiaki stared at Mami. She didn't understand. She'd at least expected the older girl to struggle. She raised her sword with shaking hands. "If you stand still, I'll make it quick."

"It's okay." Mami turned to face Chiaki, forcing a smile. She knew there was no need to do anything, but she wanted to end the pain. She raised her musket with both hands, pointing it at her own soul gem. "I hope you get your friends back."

A single gunshot echoed throughout the mountain.

* * *

><p>Homura descended from above, the wind teasing her red ribbon. The barriers that had bound the mountain were all fading away. She landed gently on top of the mountain, holding her bow loosely by her side.<p>

Kahoru raised a hand in greeting. "Welcome back." She was sitting on top of the shrine. The corpses of the enforcers were scattered about the top shrine, lying still in pools of their own blood. Oriko and Kirika had been lashed together with Kahoru's silver metal and left in front of the shrine. They leaned against each other, back to back, barely breathing. A livid bruise on Kirika's temple suggested they hadn't gone gently to sleep.

"Where is your sister?" Homura asked. She looked around the shrine, her eyes sharp. "I felt her presence, so it's useless trying to hide it. In the first place, you didn't have the strength to do all this when I left you."

"Yeah," Kahoru said. "Honestly, Oriko's way too troublesome. If only she'd chosen to side with me, you'd never have stood a chance. In any case, I sent Yurino down the mountain. It's too early for you to see her."

Homura stared up at Kahoru. She could see silver metal wrapped across the older girl's stomach, probably concealing a heavy wound. Even more than before, she wanted to kill this girl. No, at this point, she had to kill this girl. After everything she'd lost and everything Kahoru had taken from her, she was choking on her own blood-lust. But her mind barely held that raging instinct back. Dissonance clung to her mind like static, forcing her to think, probe, take apart the dangling threads before her eyes. "Why? Right now, your only hope is for your sister to beat me. But you sent her away. Why are you happy to die?"

Kahoru smiled. "Even if you start thinking now, Homura, it's far too late. Far, far too late. You've already lost."

"Putting everything else aside, I'm about to kill you, here and now," Homura said. She gritted her teeth. "There's no way I could fail. So how can you say you have won?"

"I never needed to beat you. In fact, I never wanted you to die. I just had to destroy your life," Kahoru said. She put her hand on her stomach,cradling her wound. "You know, Homura, god is always silent. People suffer and people die. They kill each other and endlessly repeat the same stupid mistakes. And god is silent about that. Madoka doesn't do anything about that."

"Nothing can be gained without something of equal value being lost," Homura said. "That's the ultimate rule of our world. You should know that better than anyone. So why do you assume Madoka can save everyone?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe she can't save everyone. But I think she'll try and save you," Kahoru said. "At Mitakihara, she personally saved you from Lotus Garden. That one act annihilated her philosophical position. She denied her own nature as an impartial god, a naturalistic universal law, and she became a god who performs miracles. The moment that happened, I knew I could take this further. I knew I could make her risk everything to save you."

"You killed this many people to kill a philosophical point?" Homura said. "You know you're a monster, right? An irredeemable monster."

"I just told you, the ramifications go beyond philosophy," Kahoru said. "Do try to think when you listen. If she'll perform a miracle to save you, I just need to throw you into hell. If I destroy your life, she'll produce an even greater miracle." Kahoru shrugged. "But she's a naturalistic deity. It's not her way to smite me from heaven. I'm betting she'll remove the seal she placed on you, instead."

"What seal?" Homura asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You must know." Kahoru put her chin on her hand, looking down at Homura. "I mean your true magic. Your original magic. Time control."

"I've never been able to use that magic in this world," Homura said. "You're delusional if you think that will change."

"You can't use it because she sealed it. Not just from you. She sealed it from this world. Time travel is the path that can create god. If that's the case, it was necessary for her to protect herself by sealing it away," Kahoru said. "If she lets you use that magic to negate everything and turn back time, to save yourself from your own absurd mistakes, then she's breaking down the gate that separates me from her. That's been my aim from the start. And above all, that's a method that protects her and her world. Time travel was your true power from the start, so it's not strange for you to use it again."

"That's just your arbitrary theory," Homura said. "She won't go along with your plans so easily! I won't go along with your plans so easily! Do you really think I'd just thoughtlessly use that magic even if I could, now you've told me all this?"

"Yes, I do, actually," Kahoru said. "Madoka would tell you this much anyway, so I may as well have the satisfaction of telling you myself." She smiled at Homura. "But it's true that if you become like the stoics of old and accept all the cruelties of the world without breaking, you can completely defeat me. That would be for Madoka's sake. But Kyouko, Hitomi and Mami would remain dead, their lives cut tragically short by your hubris. Let's not forget that you chose to fight this battle. It's your responsibility."

Homura's eyes widened. "What have you done to Mami?"

"Don't fly off again. She's probably already dead. Like I said, I've already won, even if you kill me." Kahoru stood unsteadily, opening her red book. "But with all that said, I'm not the kind of person who throws a fight. If I can take you down here, I'll leave you half-dead and tie up some lose ends." She pulled a long silver sword from her book, raising her head and smirking. "Madoka's family is still alive, right?"

Homura took flight, charging straight towards Kahoru. Her white wings reached out to crush the silver-haired girl into dust.

More quicksilver poured out of the red book, forming silver wings. Kahoru shot up into the air, barely avoiding Homura's rush and flying forwards with her sword raised. "This was the original form of my weapon," she said conversationally. She closed the distance between them, thrusting her blade viciously towards Homura's chest.

Homura teleported away, appearing behind Kahoru and firing an arrow straight towards the girl's neck.

Kahoru turned and slashed the arrow apart with a single smooth swing of her sword, flapping her wings and shooting up towards Homura. "I learned the rest later. My hundred lances, my shield, everything, they're all affectations." She grinned fearlessly. "It's fun to go back to basics every once in a while, don't you think?"

They circled each other, clashing again and again, two angels at war. Kahoru was fast enough to keep up with Homura, and her technique was nearly perfect. Her sword danced through the air, nimble in attack and defence, cutting through arrows and reaching for Homura's body again and again. But she couldn't cut Homura any more than she could cut the wind. Homura endured it all, saw through everything, and brought their battle to an end in a single shot. Her bright purple arrow pierced Kahoru's chest, bringing the older girl crashing down to the cold stone ground beneath them.

Kahoru spat blood, forcing a smile as Homura descended towards her from above. "I'll tell you something good, Homura. Always smile. If you want to scream, if you want to cry, if you want to die, smile." She closed her eyes. "If you're a sinner, smile. If you smile, no one can see how weak you are."

Homura drew back her bow, taking aim at Kahoru's soul gem. "You'll die a futile death."

"Let's find out," Kahoru said.

The purple arrow dashed her soul gem to pieces.

Homura stared down at Kahoru's corpse with blank eyes. She'd come a long way for this, risked so much, and lost almost everything. But she felt neither anger or triumph now Kahoru was dead. She felt nothing at all. She was just empty.

A single gunshot echoed throughout the mountain.

Homura's legs folded under her. She sat where she'd fallen, more from inertia than anything else. All she had to do was endure. And if she couldn't endure, die. There was no need to think. But she couldn't forget. All she could see was Kyouko's death. That vision, that memory, that thought, was destroying her, eating away her soul. It was the same feeling as before. All the remnants had done was buy her time, but right now, she couldn't stop her emotions from overflowing and destroying her. It was the same as when she'd finally despaired in the face of Walpurgis Night's limitless strength. Shame and guilt. Unlimited self-hatred. All the feelings she'd held at bay for so long, clinging to her logic, leaning on her pride, they crashed down. There was no one to say anything, no one to save her. So she cried. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried, tight sobs shaking her body. It hurt. Her hand, her heart, everything.

The wind stirred behind her. "Shall we accept it? Kahoru's challenge."

Homura closed her eyes. "It's fine," she managed, forcing the words out. "It's fine... now."

"It's not fine," Madoka said. She knelt, her skirt crinkling as she put her arms around Homura from behind. "Hey, Homura. I'm a little angry with you right now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would turn out this way," Homura said. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "This time, I thought I'd be strong enough-"

"Not that. I can't say anything about today's events, one way or another. Just as Kahoru said, if I want to be consistent about things, I have no choice but to watch in silence," Madoka said. She pressed her head against Homura's back. "But I'm angry about what you did to Kyouko. That's no good, you know, Homura. If someone screws up their courage and admits their feelings to you, you need to give them a proper answer."

"I was scared," Homura said. "But I thought- I thought I had time. Once Kahoru was dead, I'd give her my answer."

"So killing Kahoru is more important than Kyouko's feelings?" Madoka smiled. "That's no good, Homura. I've been watching all of humanity, and when all's said and done, love is more important than anything else. I believe so, anyway. Everyone suffers and everyone dies. Everything is transient. Life is a leaf on the wind. But the bonds between people gives it meaning."

Homura reached up with her right hand, gripping Madoka's wrist. She shook her head. "It's easier to love when you're safe. That's why the battle came first for me."

"No one is ever safe. That's not just true of magical girls," Madoka said. "So there's never any time to waste."

"You're right. You always are." Homura sighed. "But it's too late."

"It's not too late." Madoka grinned. "It's not just for your sake, either. Kahoru's the same as you when it comes to love. I'm looking forwards to putting her in her place."

"If you let me use that magic, you'll just play into her hands," Homura said. "And I don't know any more. I don't know if I can save anyone, even if I can."

"Hmm. I don't know, either," Madoka said. She let go of Homura briefly, reaching upwards and touching the red ribbon on Homura's head. "I have no idea what will happen. Even if you use that magic, you can still beat Kahoru. Or you could lose. Either way, it'll be difficult, because time magic isn't supposed to exist in this world." She cocked her head, running her hand through Homura's black hair. "But you don't have to worry about that. It's my problem if things start to break here and there."

"No, that definitely sounds like a problem I should be concerned with," Homura said.

"Don't over-think things. I'm fine with it. Accepting Kahoru's challenge, turning back time, and risking my life and my world," Madoka said. "If I'm fine with it, you can't argue, okay?"

"I never want to risk your life," Homura said. "Back then, I only wanted to save you. Those feelings haven't changed in the slightest."

"I know. But it's okay to be greedy. I quite like people who throw the dice and try to win everything. It's reckless, but I admire it," Madoka said. "I never had that kind of courage when I was young."

"You were braver than anyone else," Homura said. "I haven't forgotten."

"Not at all. I was taught to be brave by you all," Madoka said. She touched the red ribbon again, Pink light ran down her fingers, releasing her power. With a moment's thought the lines of the world shifted and the fabric of everything took a new shape. "There. I've released the seal I placed on you. Whether you use that magic or not is up to you. In twenty-four hours, I'll come back. Decide by then, okay?"

Homura turned her head, glancing back at Madoka with tearful eyes. "Why? Why do you always do so much for me? Even though I always mess everything up, why do you always save me?"

Madoka stood, looking down at Homura and smiling. "Isn't that obvious? It's because I love you."

Homura flushed bright pink.

Madoka giggled at her expression. "Don't worry about it. No matter what I do, I'll never be able to do as much for you as you have done for me. So have some pride. It's fine to trip and fall. The question is whether you can get up again. So don't fall into despair, okay? I love the Homura who bears hardship and overcomes everything, because I know you love life, and you love everything you can experience when the hardships pass and peace comes again."

Homura closed her eyes. "Yes. But if I use my magic, I'll fall into that eternal maze again, right?"

"That's right. It's not something to be done lightly," Madoka said. "I can't say it's the right thing to do, either. Maybe humbly accepting the consequences of today is a better idea than risking everything to try and take back what you've lost. I don't know. I may moonlight as god, but I still know so little. That feeling of ignorance has never changed."

Homura smiled. "That sounds like you." She breathed out. "I'll think about it."

Madoka smiled. Her soul gem was full of corruption, but Homura's condition had stabilised. That didn't surprise her. Above all, Homura was strong at heart. She always had been stronger than anyone else. "Whatever you choose, I'll support you. But just so you know, if you do turn back the clock, things might be a little different than before. It depends on the outcome of the negotiations."

Homura blinked. "Negotiations?"

"Don't worry about it. I have your back." Madoka stepped backwards, pink light slowly closing around her. "Good luck."

Homura wiped her eyes on her sleeve again. Was it okay, to feel like this? Was it okay to feel hope when it meant putting Madoka at risk? She didn't know. But Madoka herself hadn't changed. She always so kind it was almost cruel.

She had nothing. When she stood and looked down the mountain, the clarity of that thought settled on her. She'd lost everything and now she had nothing. But even if she rejected this outcome, rejected this ending, that didn't mean she'd be able to save anyone. And she might end up destroying Madoka in the attempt. That was the cruellest possibility she could imagine.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One: Interlude in Heaven, Part 1**

In a place that was nowhere and without time, a girl who didn't exist had created a palace of marble, glass and water by an act of will alone. It was an impossibility, a fortress of magic. Before the beginning of everything and after the universe had died it lived, a perfect sealed space.

When Kyouko drifted towards consciousness, the first thing she was aware of was the water. It lapped against her, supporting her, neither hot nor cold. She was so damn tired. Her eyes flickered half-open and she stared up at the lofty glass ceiling, eyes slowly widening. What the hell was that? No, before that, where was she? Memories trickled back and snapped her back to life. She sat up, instinctively clutching her neck. But her head was still attached to her shoulders. That made no sense at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sayaka asked. She stared down at Kyouko from where she was sitting, close to the edge of the water. "I thought I'd cleaned up all the demons"

Kyouko stared at her, splashing towards the edge of the channel of water and hauling herself out. "So I died, then. Yeah, that makes sense. So where is this?"

"Heaven, right? Or hell," Sayaka said. "But seriously, I'm pretty sure I killed all the demons. How the hell did you die?"

"Idiot. I died a while after that," Kyouko said. She sat down and folded her arms. "Completely unrelated situation. Didn't make any goddamn sense, at that. I have no luck."

"Really?" Sayaka said. "I just got here."

"Yeah, well, it's the afterlife," Kyouko said. "It doesn't have to make sense." She looked around, her eyes widening. They were at the edge of a vast hall of marble and glass. At the edges of the room, great channels of water flowing inwards from every direction fell away into tunnels beneath the cold stone floor. The hall was dotted with faces she knew. She looked inwards, tracing them. "Let's see. Aiko, go figure. And Kahoru. Good. No sign of Yurino, I guess? Mami's over there. Let's go."

"Mami?" Sayaka said. "Mami died?"

"If she's here, I guess so," Kyouko said. She scrambled to her feet and walked towards Mami. "I'd hoped she'd make it.." She raised a hand. "Hey, Mami! You seen Hitomi? She should be around here somewhere."

Mami ran towards the two of them. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know," Kyouko said. "Let's just go with the flow."

"Hitomi?" Sayaka demanded, running after Kyouko. "What the hell happened to Hitomi?"

"Long story," Kyouko said. She narrowed her eyes, spotting Hitomi in a corner of the room. "Hey, get over here!"

"I'm pretty sure I died," Mami said. She glanced sidelong at Sayaka and Kyouko. "Then again, you both died as well. I guess that makes sense."

Hitomi approached slowly, waving awkwardly. "Um, hello, I guess."

"Why are you here?" Sayaka said. "You should be, I don't know, not dead! With Kyousuke and stuff."

"A lot happened," Hitomi said. She looked around. "There are people I don't know here. But there's enough people we know that this doesn't feel like a coincidence."

"I know, right?" Kyouko said. She narrowed her eyes, watching as Kahoru strode towards the centre of the room, followed by Aiko, Riko, and a third girl with white hair. "Guess she's making her move. Let's go too." She frowned as she studied the girl sitting patiently at a large round table at the very centre of the room. "That looks like the boss."

"That's god or something?" Sayaka asked. "Seriously?"

"Dunno," Kyouko said. "Let's find out." She walked forwards. The others followed her hesitantly. "No sign of Osaka. Guess that's for the best, under the circumstances."

"Who is the third group over there?" Hitomi asked. "Ah, they're coming too."

Kyouko stared at them. "That's a lot of faces I don't know. Anyone?"

"No idea," Mami said.

"Yeah, I got nothing," Sayaka said. "But can you guys give me an update or something? You seem to know a lot of people I don't recognise."

"When I can," Kyouko said.

Madoka stood as the girls converged on her from all sides, spreading her gloved hands in welcome. "Hello, everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Madoka Kaname, the person responsible for maintaining this palace."

Kyouko froze, eyes widening. "No way. You have to be kidding me."

"It's been a while, Kyouko," Madoka said. She turned her head and smiled at the red-haired girl. "I know you don't remember me, but I do know you."

"Let's cut to the chase, Madoka," Kahoru said. "I've been waiting a long time for this meeting. But even I didn't expect you'd save people who die from their soul gems being broken. Aren't you exceeding your brief?"

"Magical girls can learn new tricks," Madoka said. "They don't just rely on their wish magic, right? As a magical girl, I learned to take everyone here."

"I see. That's pretty remarkable," Kahoru said. "You aren't to be underestimated, after all."

The leader of the third group snorted. She was a tall, beautiful girl dressed in a dark blue kimono. Her long black hair was tied back. "Hey, Kahoru. I'm going to kill you. Just so you know."

"Looking good, Ritsuko," Kahoru said. She smiled. "But I'm afraid killing me when I'm already dead is beyond even you."

"Who is she?" a short girl asked, tugging on the sleeve of Ritsuko's kimono. She gave Ritsuko a sour look. "Not _another _friend of yours?"

"She's more like an enemy," Ritsuko said. "Don't worry."

"So that's your original body, Ritsuko?" Hitomi said. "Um. It suits you."

"What about her?" The short girl demanded sharply.

"Who gives a damn?" Kyouko said. "Kahoru, can you stand still? I may not be able to kill you twice, but I'm gonna punch you in your fat smug face."

"Just try it," Aiko said, stepping forwards and glowering at Kyouko.

"Now, girls, no fighting," Madoka said. She raised her hands. "I know there have been a lot of hard feelings among you all, but fighting is not permitted here. Now, why don't we all sit down and introduce ourselves?"

Kahoru sighed and pulled out the seat opposite Madoka at the round table. "When in Rome, as they say. Come on, you three."

"I agree," Mami said. "There's no point in fighting now, if we're all already dead."

"Fine. Provided things are explained adequately and I get to put Kahoru in her place later, I'll tag along with this farce for now," Ritsuko said. She sat down, prompting a brief tussle between the three girls standing behind her over who got to sit next to her.

After a certain amount of milling around and confusion as everyone tried to sit next to their friends while keeping a close eye on their enemies, everyone was seated. Madoka folded her hands in her lap, looking around the table at the others. "I guess I should start. As I said, my name is Madoka Kaname. I am a magical girl who embodies the universal laws of this world. Um, if that's too complicated, I guess you can think of me as god. But I'm not omnipotent or omni-benevolent or anything like that. So please think of me as a normal girl your age."

"I'm amazed you really exist," Mami said. "If you don't mind me saying so. Just what is your connection to Homura?"

"We're best friends," Madoka said, resting her chin on her hands and smiling. "Homura is the only person who remembers me. As for how I ended up here, acting as a sort of god, well, that was quite complicated. But before that time, Sayaka and Hitomi were my good friends, and I looked up to you as well, Mami. You were the person who first taught me about the life of a magical girl. And I learned a lot from Kyouko, as well."

"So it really is possible for a teenage girl to become god," Ritsuko said. "And Kahoru is not merely delusional. That's absurd."

"As ever, I value your faith in me," Kahoru said, smirking.

Mami frowned at Madoka. However hard she tried to recall that smiling face, she couldn't place it at all. She'd always assumed Madoka was just Homura's strange delusion. Even Kahoru hadn't changed her mind. "I'm afraid I don't remember, but I'm pleased to meet you."

Madoka nodded. "I must sound quite strange to you all, but please bear with it. As for where you all are, this is a place I created with my magic. It's a place where magical girls can meet each other, if they want to. I can't call it heaven or promise eternity. It's just somewhere where you can talk to the people you want to talk to."

"So we're all connected by those kind of associations, right?" Kahoru said. "I wanted to see you, and Aiko wanted to see me, and so on and so forth."

"Exactly. This is an unusually big group, actually," Madoka said. "But we're all connected."

"I guess Tsuya and Toku are elsewhere, if they died. They were loyal, but preferred to keep their own company," Kahoru mused. "What about Osaka? I'm amazed Tai's overwhelming feelings of wanting to kick my ass didn't bring her here."

"Tai is with Setsuko and her other friends," Madoka said. "If you want to see her, well, it can be arranged."

"No, it's fine," Kahoru said. "It must be said that she never really was my type."

Sayaka raised her hand. "Um, can we get on with the introductions, please? I'm still pretty at sea as to how my friends died and who half of you people are and all that."

"I second that," the white-haired girl said quietly.

"That's right," Madoka said. "So, shall we go from left to right? Feel free to say a little about yourself in your own words."

"My name is Mami Tomoe," Mami said. "I am fifteen. My hobbies include cooking, making tea and reading."

"Kyouko Sakura," Kyouko said. "Most of you know me, so you know, whatever. No hard feelings, I hope, Aiko."

"If Homura's not here, it was Kahoru's win," Aiko said. "So, you know, whatever."

The rest of the Mitakihara girls introduced themselves without incident. Sayaka rounded on Hitomi after she was finished. "Why are you here, though, seriously? You're a magical girl now? Why?"

"I'll explain later," Hitomi said weakly.

"You had everything you wanted, right?" Sayaka said. "A healthy Kyousuke, nice parents, everything! I seriously don't get it."

"Shut up," Kyouko said. "She said she'd explain later, right? Leave her alone."

"What's it to do with you?" Sayaka said. "Maybe you guys know what the hell is going on, but I goddamn don't. I want some answers."

"Later means later," Kyouko snapped. "Just leave her alone."

"It's fine," Hitomi said. "I can see why she's angry."

"Let's press on with the introductions for now," Madoka said.

Kyouko breathing out, glancing at the group around Ritsuko. They were next, and they were the main mystery.

"My name is Ryoko Watari," the first girl said. She put a hand on Ritsuko's shoulder, looking coldly around the table. "I am Ritsuko's best friend and companion. I believe no other introduction is necessary, as I am only here for her, and do not know you all in the slightest."

"I am Ritsuko Higashikuni," Ritsuko said. She shifted awkwardly, looking at the girls surrounding her. "I've lived an unusually long time, and that involved sacrificing some of my memories to avoid falling into despair. I can actually remember everything now, however. I have no idea why."

"Hmm. Well, it's a favour from me," Madoka said. "I thought it'd be too lonely if you couldn't remember these girls."

"I am rather offended she forgot me to begin with," Ryoko said sharply.

"It wasn't a decision I took lightly," Ritsuko said. "But it was the only way for me to live on and fulfil my duty, so with a heavy heart-"

"Yes, I see," Ryoko said. "That does sound like the kind of thing you would do." She turned her head away from Ritsuko in an exaggerated display of disdain.

"I'm Kiyo Takahashi," the short girl said. She gripped Ritsuko's other arm, clinging possessively onto the kimono sleeve. "Unlike Ryoko, I knew of Ritsuko's tragic past and the suffering she went through as a girl with no past, and supported her through all that pain. There's no one closer to Ritsuko than I am."

"You're being vulgar, you little girl," Ryoko said. "Stop embarrassing Ritsuko."

"It's just the truth," Kiyo said. "You're the one making a display of yourself!"

The third girl coughed, looking sidelong at the others and sighing. "My name is Kaneko Shirai. I'm also here for Ritsuko, though when I knew Ritsuko she looked like Kiyo."

Ryoko blanched. "You didn't... Ritsuko, don't you dare say you made use of my body after I died."

"I didn't!" Ritsuko said. "I only used Kiyo's due to very pressing circumstances, I can assure you."

"I don't mind at all," Kiyo said. "In fact, it really is romantic. Even after I died, I was still with Ritsuko."

"Yes, well, it's difficult for me to get my head around," Kaneko said. She looked away and closed my eyes.

Ritsuko looked straight ahead, caught between Ryoko and Kiyo. Her cheeks were flushed and she glowered at the other girls around the table, daring them to say anything.

Kyouko dared. "They say cheaters never prosper, right? Guess life's caught up with you, Ritsuko."

"So it would seem," Kahoru said. She smirked. "I never actually enquired too deeply into your personal life, Ritsuko. It seems I missed out on some fascinating stories."

"Say what you like," Ritsuko said. "It has nothing to do with you people. I have no idea why I'm even here."

"That's a fair point," Kahoru said. "But let's get on with this, shall we? My name is Kahoru Hoshino. I'm the main character, the girl who is going to war with heaven for the sake of saving everyone. My hobbies include using my magic to learn everyone's shameful secrets and making Homura and Ritsuko angry."

Ritsuko scowled. "You should thank god here for the fact I can't use my magic right now."

"I'm Riko Kobi," Riko said quietly. "As most of you know, I'm one of Kahoru's executives."

"Aiko Hironaka," Aiko said.

"I'm Nami Funai," the white-haired girl said. "I honestly don't really know any of you, but I'm Aiko's friend."

"I thought you were familiar," Mami said. "You were at the hospital. But I thought you weren't dead as such? You were in a coma, right?"

"Without Aiko to drain her corruption every so often, Nami would die," Kahoru said.

"It ain't very cheerful to focus how people died, to be frank," Aiko said.

Nami nodded. She looked nervously around the table, pursing her hands tightly.

"And that's everyone," Madoka said. "Please try to get along, okay?"

"Enough playing house," Kahoru said. "It'd be a problem if we all got too comfortable. Homura can still reverse the outcome of the battle where so many of us died. But it's up to god here whether she gets to use her time magic. Isn't that right, Madoka?"

"Well, that's right," Madoka admitted. "I will unseal that magic. But the decision on whether or not to use it lies in Homura's hands."

"I see. That's good to hear." Kahoru grinned, looking across at the Mitakihara group. "So the main remaining question is whether Homura cares enough about you all to put Madoka here at risk. An interesting dilemma, don't you think?"

"You're dead, for god's sake," Kyouko said. "Won't you give it a rest?"

"No. This is vindication for me. You all doubted. You all called me mad. But Madoka is here, right now," Kahoru said. "And we're talking to each other, even if we're dead. So far, everything's gone how I wanted it to go. And from now on, as well. I'll press forwards until I've gained the right to become god."

Kyouko stared at her, trying to find words. For the first time, it seemed possible. "Homura will stop you. I mean, if it's a choice between us and Madoka, she's gonna choose Madoka every single time. So we're all dead. We aren't getting out of here."

"In the past, that would certainly be true," Kahoru said. "But you've tried hard, haven't you? I'm betting on your efforts bearing fruit."

"That's a terrible thing to count on," Kyouko said.

"What are they talking about?" Kiyo asked.

"Just nonsense," Ritsuko said. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay," Kiyo said. "I'd be annoyed if you disappeared on me."

"What are you saying?" Ryoko said. "I, for one, would be deeply thankful if Ritsuko was able to return to life. Just how selfish are you?"

Sayaka put a hand in the air as the pair of them began to argue again. "So, let me get this straight. Homura knows god, and we're all dead, but Homura might bring us to life or something, which is exactly what whatever Hoshino wants because she wants to become god. Right?"

"Not bad for a first attempt," Kahoru said. "It's a long story."

"She's the enemy," Kyouko said. "That's all you need to know."

"Well, to be precise, Homura's original magic was time control," Madoka said. "She used that magic to try and save me from the fate of becoming a magical girl when I died in the past, and was trapped in a time loop since I kept becoming a magical girl or dying or both over and over again. In the end, she gave me the karmic significance of a god by linking countless parallel worlds together in her quest to save me, which allowed me to create a new world. I sealed time magic from the world to avoid the same chain of events repeating and displacing me, but Kahoru obliged me to unseal it by ruining Homura's life in such a way that only using time travel again can redeem it. For as long as time magic is being used, it's theoretically possible for Kahoru to become the subject of a time loop, gain the karmic significance of a god and displace me. Does that make sense?"

"Not in the slightest," Sayaka said, her voice flat.

"Yeah, seriously," Kiyo said.

"This is the problem with making god your enemy," Kahoru said. "You can read me like a book. But that's fine. Just as long as you're willing to accept my challenge."

"I don't mind," Madoka said. "You're using ugly methods, but I don't know any magical girl who doesn't. At the least, Homura is willing to act in the same way as you, for the sake of what she believes in. That doesn't mean I'm not going to take action here and there, though. Homura's isolation in her quest to save me was far too cruel. I'm thinking of changing that, and letting you all remember every loop just as she does."

"That's a polite way of putting a gun to my head," Kahoru said. "I only have so much time left, you know, as a magical girl. If my mind isn't cleansed by the forgetfulness of time travel it won't last."

"No, wait," Hitomi said. "If she uses time travel somehow, wouldn't she just go back and kill you before you'd realised what was going on?"

"Not when she's consulted the akashic records every day for the last three months to ensure Homura hasn't been using her time magic," Madoka said. "No one can claim she hasn't thought ahead. But you're right, Kahoru, you have grounds to complain. But however much you want to rely on the ignorance of the others to manipulate them and isolate Homura, I'm still inclined to change the rules." She smiled. "Above all, people can't grow if they can't remember your mistakes."

"If you can perform miracles, shouldn't you use that power to save everyone?" Kahoru said. "Not just Homura Akemi? It's exactly this hypocrisy I'm fighting against."

"I can't become the saviour god you want me to be," Madoka said. "I'm more limited than that. So I can't resent you for wanting to replace me and trying to become a god who can save everyone and everything. But I'm not sure that's possible, even for you. If it is possible, the price of it might be more than you can bear."

"There's only one way to find out," Kahoru said. "But if you want to change the rules, I can't stop you. If it's gonna be that way, you should let me make some changes as well, though. Give and take is important, right? If you force me to play a game I can't win, I'll just break the board instead." She smiled at Madoka. "If you can read my mind, you know that I've made preparations for that which can act even if I'm dead."

"Yeah, I know," Madoka said. She smiled. "As someone who once had a sibling myself, I admire Yurino's devotion. But you don't need to threaten me. We can talk to each other and find mutually acceptable conditions, even in a situation like this."

"I quite agree," Mami said. "I'm honestly glad to hear someone else say something like that. I thought I was going mad."

"I hope it ends better for her than it did for you," Kyouko said, and then felt bad about saying it.

"I'm happy to negotiate," Kahoru said. "No one may believe me, but I don't resent anyone here. It's all just means to an end. There's no need for me to kill anyone permanently, just so long as Homura is willing to use her time control."

"Okay, you've lost me again," Sayaka said. "Not that I ever got it to begin with. Can we take this from the top?"

Madoka smiled. "No, we can leave this here for now. Why don't you all take some time to catch up with each other? The difficult talk can come after that."

"If you insist," Kahoru said. "There is no time here to waste, after all."

"Then it's settled," Madoka said.

The palace was disjointed. Kyouko blinked and found herself in a large green-house filled with lavish flowers and trees, split in half by an artificial waterfall and a river that flowed past her and out into another low channel. Great white walls could barely be seen through the glass windows. She was sitting at a small white table, opposite Madoka. "Wait. How did I get here?"

"Tea?" Madoka asked, picking up a fine white tea-pot. "I can't match Mami, I'm afraid, but I've tried my best."

Kyouko bit her tongue, replying after a second or two. "Uh, sure." It was her policy never to refuse free food or drink.

"As for how you got here, this place has no time," Madoka said. She poured tea into two fine cups. "But you all are conscious of a linear sense of time out of habit, rather than anything else. Let's see. Well, imagine a book. In an objective sense, all the pages exist simultaneously and you can skip around or read it backwards or upside down if you please. But most people would begin at the beginning and read steadily until they got to the end."

"That didn't answer my question at all," Kyouko said. She took the cup Madoka offered her. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm skipping around. I'm the storyteller in this metaphor, I suppose." Madoka smiled. "All the meetings you wanted to have with the people here are written in the book. I want you to experience all of them before we continue with the negotiations."

"You know, whatever," Kyouko said. "I don't sweat the small details." She narrowed her eyes, studying Madoka's face closely. "So, why am I here with you?"

"That's for you to say. All I know is that your feelings of wanting to meet me were as strong as Kahoru's desire to see me," Madoka said. "Kahoru's motives are easy to read. But why are you here, Kyouko?"

"You know, right? You're god and stuff." Kyouko sipped her tea, more out of habit or anything. She was right. It wasn't as good as Mami's tea.

"Yes, I know. But this is your chance to say the things you want to say to the people you want to say them to. It doesn't have to be polite, either. Shouting at someone who makes you feel angry is also important, I think."

"I see. Guess that makes sense, then." Kyouko shrugged. "So I can say whatever I like, then?"

Madoka nodded.

"Then I'll do just that." Kyouko put down her cup of tea and looked across at Madoka. "Why the hell did you leave Homura alone?"

"At the time, I had to make a snap decision, and I wanted to do something to help as many magical girls as possible," Madoka said. "So I ended up like this. I know it was a hard end for Homura, but that was what I had to do."

"That pisses me off," Kyouko said. "She didn't want you to save everyone! She never tried to save everyone, either, right? She just wanted to see you live peacefully. I'm not gonna say it's wrong to help people, but it was her feelings you sacrificed for that. I think that's pretty messed up."

"You're right, I think. But even if I say sorry, that wouldn't help," Madoka said.

"Yeah, no kidding. It's too late now." Kyouko closed her eyes. "If it was me, it wouldn't have ended like that. For better or for worse."

"You weren't there at the end," Madoka said. "You died once trying to save Sayaka. I was moved by that. You didn't give up on her until the end, however futile the battle was."

"Yeah, well, Sayaka's also an idiot," Kyouko said. Her cheeks flushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but that idiot just up and died for the sake of the violin guy without even trying to muddle through. She didn't think about what that'd do to the people she'd left behind, either. Just look at Hitomi."

"I know. And you, as well," Madoka said. "Death is like that. But in the end, people move on, and that's for the best. You've moved on, right?"

"I'm fine. I'm always fine," Kyouko said. "I'm made of pretty stern stuff, you know. But Hitomi and Homura are different. And neither of them have moved on."

"Hitomi's making progress, I think," Madoka said. "But you're right about Homura. I know that must be frustrating for you."

"Don't give me that," Kyouko snapped. "Don't look at me as if you understand. It's fine, you know, it's just how the game is played. I'll get over it."

"Sorry. But you shouldn't think of it as your fault," Madoka said. "Kahoru's done everything she could possibly do to remind Homura of me."

"It's not my damn fault. It's your fault." Kyouko stood up, putting her hands on the table. "You died, okay? You goddamn died. You could have been with her, but you chose to become god or whatever, and you died. But she still loves you, and you let her do that. You duck in and out of her world, just enough to remind her you exist, never enough to satisfy her! What the hell does that have to do with Kahoru? That's all you."

"You're right. I shouldn't do that, I know. But I love her, so I can't help myself." Madoka looked up at Kyouko. "It really is unfair of me. I'm sorry."

"Why are you so polite? Take me seriously!" Kyouko shouted. "It pisses me off when you just smile even though I'm angry!"

"I'm not angry because you're right. I love Homura, but I can't be with her," Madoka said. "So it would be better if she should be happy with you. I don't want Homura to be forever pure, just waiting for me. I want her to be happy while she's alive."

"That also pisses me off. It's over, okay, you won. I lost." Kyouko glared at her. "That sucks for me but that's the way it is."

"Is love about winning and losing?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, actually," Kyouko said. "You go out with one person. If someone else loves you, well, sucks for them. Life's a bitch."

"I know. But people don't just love one person their whole lives. People aren't that simple, are they?" Madoka said. "If a lover dies, or if you're parted from them, it's no good to waste away pining for someone you've lost. You're right. People should move on."

"Yeah, I agree. But it doesn't matter," Kyouko said. She breathed out and sat down again, her cheeks flushed. She could just about stop her anger and frustration from boiling over. "Homura's the one that matters here, and the only person she loves is you. That's all there is to say."

"I don't know about that," Madoka said. "Homura's used to repressing her feelings, and she's not good at understanding what will actually make her happy. You know that, right? She'll decide there's something she has to do, no matter what, and she'll throw everything else aside to pursue that objective. Even if she ends up crying inside, even if she ends up covered in wounds, she'll follow that until the end." The goddess closed her eyes. "That's beautiful, but it doesn't make her happy. It never has and it never will."

"Yeah, well, I can't do anything about that," Kyouko said. "You're the only one who can, so stop whining and say something yourself."

"That's wrong." Madoka opened her eyes and held Kyouko's gaze. "I can't be with her. I can give her advice, but we meet once in a blue moon. You're the only one who can stop her when she loses her way. And you're the person who failed to do that this time around."

Kyouko blinked. "She wouldn't stop, whatever I said to her! She's always going to choose you over me, so all I could do was go with her and try to keep her alive!"

Madoka shook her head. "I think you could have stopped her. But even if I'm wrong, you should have tried. You made yourself unhappy following her into a battle you didn't believe in. That isn't good for you or her. I know you had the best of intentions, but just unconditionally accepting the lead of someone you love is bad. You and Aiko are the same."

"Don't compare me to that idiot," Kyouko said. "I also had good reasons to go along with Homura, whatever you say! I attack people who attack me. That's just common sense."

"Self-defence is fine, but trying to assassinate someone and being willing to sacrifice others for that cause goes beyond self-defence." Madoka smiled wanly. "I admire Homura's dedication but at times she goes way too far. The problem is I can't be too harsh with her since I only see her at her worst moments. That's why I need you. You can help her. You can do more than I ever could for her."

"I'm dead, for god's sake," Kyouko said. "I can't do anything any more, even if you're right! So would you give it a rest, already? Getting lectured by you seriously pisses me off."

"Homura can save you," Madoka said. "If she chooses to use her true magic, she'll have a chance to correct the mistakes she's made until now. That goes for you and the others, as well."

"You're god," Kyouko said. "You know what she's going to do and how this battle will end. Stop being cute."

"I really don't know either of those things. Once unsealed, Homura's time magic is beyond even my sight or control," Madoka said. "Her time magic transcends this world, this universe that I embody. What she'll do from it and what will result from it is entirely beyond me, even if I'm above time myself."

"If you don't know for sure, don't get my hopes up," Kyouko said. "I'm trying to get over the whole being dead thing as it is."

"I know. But I hate this ending. I want her to change it, even if it puts me at risk," Madoka said. "You deserve a straight answer from her. She deserves honest guidance from you. Whatever your relationship ends up being, I want you both to be happy while you're alive."

"Why are you so goddamn nice?" Kyouko said. "I mean, what about you? Who makes you happy?"

"I'll be fine," Madoka said. "I really do just want you all to be happy. I'm only an observer until the end of time, after all."

Kyouko sighed. "Look, I'm pretty sure I've lost, okay? Homura loves you, and that's all there is to it. But if I'm wrong for some stupid reason, I'm not gonna hold back because of you. You shouldn't hold back or you'll just end up crying in the end."

"Thank you for your concern," Madoka said. "But I really am fine with whatever may come. In fact, I'll be cheering for you."

"Idiot." Kyouko picked up her tea, frowning. It had gone cold. "You really are a complete idiot."

"So are you, Kyouko." Madoka cocked her head, smiling softly. "Homura's strange, isn't she? However I look at it, she's a strange girl. She tries too hard and takes herself too seriously, and she's so selfless it makes you worry for her health."

"Yeah, I know. But she's also so selfish it's unreal," Kyouko said. "Have you seen her house? Oh, yeah. God. Never mind."

"That was a shock, you know," Madoka said. "Previously I'd only really been there by invitation, and I think she cleaned it up every time I came round. Then I became god and found that her honour student act doesn't get past the stairs to her room."

"If I get resurrected or whatever, I make her do more housework, right?" Kyouko said. "That's the take-home lesson from this talk, isn't it?"

Madoka laughed. "It could hardly hurt. She has no room to object."

Kyouko glanced at her. "I can tell you all about that stuff. But why don't you tell me what you know about her? The world that existed before this one, and all that. If you're real, Homura was right all along."

Madoka nodded. "I can tell you, but it'll take a while. Is that okay?"

"We have all the time in the world, don't we?" Kyouko said.

Madoka nodded. "Exactly." She took a breath. "It sounds stupid, but it all began when I came across an injured cat."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two: Interlude in Heaven Part 2**

Hitomi, Sayaka and Mami sat together in a large drawing room. The furniture was old and comfortable and the walls were high and cold, made of beautiful white marble. But somehow, the room still put Hitomi on edge. It felt new, or perhaps old. Everything was too flawless and neat. No one lived here. That much was clear. It made her feel like she'd broken into a museum and sat down in one of the exhibits, artfully arranged for an unseen audience.

She was also getting tired of explaining herself.

"Ah, I just don't get it," Sayaka said. She ran her hands through her hair, scowling in frustration. "The stuff with Kahoru and Ritsuko and whatever is way too complicated, but that's like, whatever. I just don't get why you'd become a magical girl."

"I told you, didn't I?" Hitomi said. "I wanted to understand why you'd disappeared."

"Yeah, I know, I just don't get why you thought that was important," Sayaka said. "I mean, I'm dead either way. It ended up real neat, you know? Kyousuke gets to play music, you get Kyousuke, Mami and the others can beat up the demons or whatever, everyone wins."

"That isn't neat," Hitomi said. "You died and left me alone!"

"I dunno," Sayaka said. "I thought you'd deal with it, I guess."

"It's all in the past now," Mami said soothingly. "There's not much point in worrying about it any more, right?"

"I guess," Sayaka said. "But it's like, seriously? It's fine for idiots like me to become a magical girl, but it's really annoying Hitomi made the same mistake."

"It's annoying you suffered without saying anything to me," Hitomi said. "Though it's not like I don't understand, now. It's not easy to talk about, and Kyubey doesn't want people to talk about it. But it was still wrong for you to go through all that without saying anything to me."

"What did you want me to do?" Sayaka said. "Would you really believe me?"

"I don't know," Hitomi said. "But I'd have been able to make sense of your death."

"Well, it's not like I ever planned to die, okay?" Sayaka said. "Things just, I don't know, got out of hand."

"I know. I don't blame you. But don't blame me for my wish," Hitomi said. "Losing you without knowing why was too cruel."

"Thanks, I guess." Sayaka sighed. "Why does nothing ever go the way we want to go? This was the last thing I wanted for you. Now Kyousuke's alone"

Hitomi shook her head. "Nothing's over, I think. So don't worry."

"What, really?" Sayaka said. "You think we're gonna come back from the dead or something?"

"I think that's rather unlikely," Mami said.

"No, it will probably happen," Hitomi said. "Kahoru believes it will happen, after all. Homura will use time magic to undo the events of the battle, and we'll probably come back to life. We may not remember all this, though."

"Just because Kahoru believes something, that doesn't mean it's true," Mami said. "She's, well, mad. And a liar."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we can safely ignore her words," Hitomi said. "Madoka exists, despite all our expectations. The battle went pretty favourably for her, as well. Isn't it more dangerous now to assume she doesn't know what she's talking about?"

"Yes, but, I mean, it's time travel," Mami said. "However I think about it, that sounds unlikely."

"I found time travel didn't exist when I tried to make a wish that could save Sayaka," Hitomi said. "But according to Kyubey, it was theoretically possible. Kahoru and Madoka's account makes sense. If that's the case, the main question is whether Homura will choose to save us."

Mami sighed. "Honestly, I don't want to get my hopes up. It's peaceful here, in any case. Even if we come back to life, it's just going to result in more stupid fighting."

"Just punch Kahoru until she gets it," Sayaka said. "No need to make things complex, right?"

"No, that won't do," Hitomi said. "I think that's what she wants us to think." She folded her arms, frowning. "I worked with her for a while. She likes messing with people, but she is smart. Listening to her conversation with Madoka, what jumped out at me is how planned everything is. The stuff with her checking the records every day, and so on. She's probably thought about this for a long time. So just fighting won't work. We need to understand her plans, not just shrug and dismiss them as delusions. If we don't understand, she'll probably win."

"Maybe you're right," Mami said. "Honestly, though, I don't want to think about it right now."

"Then I will," Hitomi said. "I'll think about it. I should have done that before now."

"It kind of sucks you don't get to rest, even when you're dead." Sayaka sighed. "Sorry, Hitomi. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's fine. It was my own choice." Hitomi smiled. "Sometimes it's been unpleasant, being a magical girl. But on the whole, I don't regret it."

"That's pretty amazing. Honestly, I regret it," Sayaka said. "I mean, I'm glad Kyousuke's better now. But I paid a big price for that."

Hitomi nodded. "If I'd know, I would have backed down. You should have been the one to go out with him."

"No, idiot," Sayaka said. "It doesn't work that way. The way I was back then, I wasn't in a fit state to go out with anyone. I don't blame you. It's more like I'm happy it's you or something."

"I see. Thank you." Hitomi smiled awkwardly. She wanted to use her magic on Sayaka in that moment, and hated herself for feeling that way. They were dead. They should be able to be honest with each other.

"But all this stupidity is getting in the way of that," Mami said. "Honestly, you really shouldn't have gone to the battle."

"Ritsuko insisted," Hitomi said. "I think she wanted to settle things with Homura."

"That's the girl inside you now, right? That's still creepy as hell," Sayaka said. "So if you kiss Kyousuke, she's watching, right?"

"Sort of," Hitomi said. She smiled wanly. "I've been avoiding him a bit because of that, but we've never actually talked about it with Ritsuko. I wonder if she'd just ignore it. Or would she start complaining about the immorality of youth today? I don't know."

"How does she have any grounds to talk about that?" Sayaka said. "I mean, like, she's the kimono girl, right? The one with all the girls draped around her arms. Am I the only one who can't work them out. I mean, are they friends, or 'friends'?" She pouted at Mami and Sayaka's dubious expressions. "You know what I mean."

"Um. I'm not going to speculate," Mami said. "But she's normally extremely stand-offish, so I thought it was odd to see her being doted on."

"She's normally very traditional and cold," Hitomi said. "But she's lived a very long time, so it's possible she did something uncharacteristic of her once."

"Or twice," Sayaka said. "Or three times."

"Well, quite. But it's not our business," Hitomi said. That was more for her own benefit than anything else. Just seeing the four of them together had made her want to use her magic to find out what connected them. But it didn't have anything to do with her.

"Of course," Sayaka said. "But I mean, she can't object to you going out with a guy if she's doing weird stuff with girls."

"I was just speaking hypothetically," Hitomi said. "She's never actually said anything bad about the fact I was going out with him. But, yeah, it would be awkward if I did anything with her watching."

"Honestly, everything about Ritsuko is creepy," Mami said. "The body-switching thing makes me shiver. And she's so hostile, all the time, it's almost worse than Kahoru."

"That's unfair," Hitomi said. "Ritsuko is just independent. But you can see why, right? Even if she makes friends, they'll die before her, and she'll eventually forget them. If you were like that, I'm sure you'd be cold to people, as well."

"I suppose, but even if she has good reasons, it's difficult for you, right?" Mami said.

"Sometimes," Hitomi said. "But it's not all bad, you know. She's interesting to talk to."

"Be careful," Sayaka said, smirking at Hitomi. "She just wants you to be number four."

Hitomi laughed. "Of course not. I don't think Ritsuko could even think about trying to seduce someone."

"I see. Well, friends are good," Sayaka said. She leaned back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. "If you can get on with a freak like that, you can get on with anyone. You were fine even though I wasn't there, right?"

Hitomi shrugged. "It was hard. But I tried my best."

"You've done well," Mami said. "But you could have relied on us more. We wanted to help you."

"Thank you," Hitomi said. "But that wasn't what I wanted. And when we come back, that won't change. I'll keep doing things my own way, without relying on anyone." She smiled to reassure Sayaka. "You're right. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>In the same heart-beat, Hitomi was standing in a hall of pillars bisected by a great river of clear water. She had no memory of walking there, or any idea where she was. She silently accepted that fact. She was dead, so there was no need for that sort of thing to matter. After looking both ways, she placed a hand on the cold white wall and walked alongside the channel, following the flow of the water. She'd play along, for now. After a few minutes, the walls around her widened and roughened as the water plunged down into a grotto beneath the hall. She followed the steep stairs down into the cave, staying close to the pillars that continued to support the roof. Laugher echoed through the cave.<p>

Ritsuko laughed as she raked over the coals of her own memories, jogged by Ryoko's recollections. She really had done some stupid things when she was younger.

"So she had me recite the relevant poems to her while she was fighting the demons," Ryoko said. "As I was evading their arrows, no less. And she still failed that test."

"I have never taken much interest in poetry," Ritsuko admitted.

"You've always been too important to waste your time studying," Kiyo said. "I'm not unfamiliar with that, either. I remember having to tell you that Australia was not in Europe."

Ryoko smirked, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm not sure if that's better or worse than her ignorance of our cultural heritage."

"That was after I had first pruned my memories," Ritsuko said. "What earthly use would it be to me to know where Australia is?"

"It's not about practicality, it's about your dignity as a person," Ryoko said.

"After that, though, you brought an atlas, remember?" Kiyo said. "I caught you in your room trying to remember the location of every country on earth."

"Did I?" Ritsuko rubbed her forehead. "Ah, yes. I did. I did it, as well, you know. I ended up forgetting them all again, but for a year or so, I could remember them."

"That sounds like you," Ryoko said. "I'm not surprised at all. You always tried too hard to make up for lost time in your studies. Half the time you did more harm than good, though, by exhausting yourself."

"Yeah. That happened a lot," Kaneko said. "Not just when she was studying. So many of her battles ended up with her like that."

"Of course," Kiyo said. "No matter how many enemies there was, or how strong they were, she always fought them head-on. Of course I was the one who had to pick her up afterwards."

Ritsuko smiled. Honestly, how many times had they saved her? Maybe not with their magic. She'd always been strong, stronger than anyone. But how many times had she fought through the pain because someone was waiting for her? She closed her eyes, forcing back tears. Even if that was true, even if she'd forgotten them, even after all the years of pain she could remember, she wouldn't cry. She had her pride.

"Ritsuko?" Ryoko said. She leaned forwards, touching Ritsuko's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's just dusty here," Ritsuko said. "This damn old cave isn't the brightest place in the world." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Hitomi watched from the shadow of the pillars. The grotto was stylised as a ruined temple, with vague, half-broken mosaics decorating the walls. Weak beams of light bled through holes in the curved rock roof, illuminating the ghostly water as it flowed through the cave and around a bend beyond sight. Ritsuko and her friends sat on top of a fallen, half-broken statue, swathed in long shadows by the water. This was a sacred place in more than one sense of the word. Hitomi knew instinctively that she shouldn't be here. Ritsuko smiling, Ritsuko laughing, Ritsuko crying, those were all things she'd never seen before. They were probably things she didn't have the right to see. She backed away instinctively, banging into the stairs and nearly falling. She held her breath as she caught herself.

"Who's there?" Ritsuko snapped. Her voice was sharp and cold, the voice Hitomi knew best. Ritsuko stood in an instant and stepped forwards, eyes raking across the grotto as she searched for the source of the sudden sound. "Show yourself."

Hitomi cursed her own stupidity and stepped out from behind the pillar. "Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Did you see?" Ritsuko said.

"Did I see what?" Hitomi managed. It was strange. Ritsuko had no magic here. No power. But that didn't stop her from radiating menace at times like this.

Ritsuko snorted. "Fine. If you want to see me, come out and say hi. I've been meaning to talk to you."

Ryoko frowned at Hitomi. "Ritsuko, is that girl another- well."

"We only met recently," Ritsuko said. "But I owe her my life."

Ryoko sighed, cocking her head. "I see. Then you do have an obligation to her, I suppose."

Hitomi stepped forwards nervously. "Um. If I'm in the way, I can go. I didn't really come here with anything particular in mind. I was just wandering."

"Stay a while," Ritsuko said. She turned to her three friends. "Can you give us a few minutes? I should talk to her in private."

"Of course," Ryoko said.

"Be quick," Kiyo said, pouting at Ritsuko. "I still have a lot to say to you."

"I'll come back as soon as I can. But this is an obligation of mine." Ritsuko beckoned Hitomi to follow her. "Let's go."

Hitomi sighed as Ritsuko turned and skirted the edge of the river, walking deeper inside the cave. Evidently her consent was being taken as read. She nodded awkwardly at the three girls before following Ritsuko around the bend in the cave. "What was it you wanted?"

"I should talk to you," Ritsuko said. She stopped and stared into the water, speaking in a low voice. "Principally to apologise. To think I was defeated by Aiko in such a disgraceful way. It's the humiliation of a life-time."

"Aiko's Lotus Garden is really strong," Hitomi said. "If the preconditions are met, it can defeat any magical girl in one shot. I should have warned you properly about that, but I barely knew about her magic myself."

"You were an inexperienced magical girl with barely any power," Ritsuko said. "I'm the strongest and I had years of combat experience. But I only chose to memorise Homura and Kahoru's abilities, even though I'd seen Aiko use her magic any number of times on demons. The true significance of that magic eluded me, and I suffered the consequences. But you also died as a result of my carelessness. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hitomi said. "I knew the risks and chose to go to the battle with you. After you died, I fought on myself, and fell as a result of my own actions. There's nothing I can complain about."

Ritsuko glanced sidelong at Hitomi. "You're a strange girl. Most people would rush to blame me."

"If I blame you, that's like saying my fate wasn't under my own control," Hitomi said. "But those were my decisions. My responsibility."

"Good. That's good." Ritsuko smiled. "It's the same for me. I was the one stupid enough to lose to Aiko and Kahoru. Of course, I am angry with them. But more than that, I'm angry with myself."

"I don't think there's much shame in losing to Aiko," Hitomi said.

"Perhaps. I may have been looking down on her," Ritsuko said.

"Yes." Hitomi slid her hands behind her back, her left hand gripping her right wrist as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "What will you do from now on?"

"From now on?" Ritsuko said. "We're dead. Hanging around with Ryoko, Kiyo and Kaneko is all there is left for me to do."

"We'll come back to life. Probably," Hitomi said. "And there will be a war. A war between Mitakihara and Kyoto."

"We just had one of those," Ritsuko said. "I wish they'd give it a rest." She shrugged. "I hate the fact I died to Aiko, but I'm not planning on fighting for Homura. So I have no idea."

"I see. This may sound strange, but I don't want to fight straight away, either. Of course, I don't want my friends to die," Hitomi said. "So I'll be Kahoru's enemy in the end. But I believe Kahoru won't be beaten until we understand what she's planning. It'll be easier for me to understand if I stay neutral at the start."

"How pragmatic. If it was me, I'd just crush my enemies with my full power. But I guess you're weaker than I am." Ritsuko shrugged. "Do as you will. But for now, accept death. People do not come back from the dead, whatever Kahoru may believe."

"We'll see," Hitomi said.

Ritsuko sighed, turning and staring at the water again. "Either way, I'm not sure I want to go back."

Hitomi blinked. "Why? Why wouldn't you want to come back to life?"

"Right now, I am complete. I remember everything. But the 'me' that you knew was a crippled shadow barely clinging to life," Ritsuko said. "Remembering nothing of my companions and just living for the sake of living. I don't want to go back to that."

Hitomi stared at her, trying to work out what she should say. "Isn't it your duty? To live and continue to fight? You can do things no one else can do."

"Of course, and if I had to live again, I would accept that fate and continue to fight," Ritsuko said. "But that isn't something I'd welcome. As I am now, I hate the idea of it. But I don't know what the broken me would feel about it."

"Um. I can't say it well, but I think you're always yourself," Hitomi said. "I was surprised to see you being cheerful just now, but everything you've said to me still feels like it's the you I know. If that makes sense."

"Really? How depressing," Ritsuko said.

Hitomi stared at her, trying to find the courage to speak. If only she had her magic, everything would be much easier. Then again, if she used it on Ritsuko, she might just have her memories negated again.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked.

"Um. Sayaka was wondering about this, so I thought I'd ask," Hitomi said. "But just what is your relationship to those three girls? Are they your friends? Or are they, um." She wilted under Ritsuko's gaze. "Well, are they your lovers?"

Ritsuko flushed bright red and looked away in agitation. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to ask such a thing."

"You don't have to answer," Hitomi said, raising her hands. "But, um, I don't think it's wrong for me to ask. I mean, if they were your lovers, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, it's forbidden love, but on the other hand, if there's three of them that's pretty amazing and stuff, so, um, yes." Her cheeks flushed. What on earth was she babbling about?

"I'm not proud," Ritsuko began, before breaking off. She stared down into the water. "They are precious companions of mine. The rest doesn't matter either way."

"Of course," Hitomi said. "They seem very attached to you. It's nice."

"What is it to you?" Ritsuko said. "Why did you ask such a thing?"

"Um. There was no real reason, I guess," Hitomi said. "I was just curious."

Ritsuko turned on her. "So you like gossip and insinuation?"

"No, that's not it," Hitomi said. "It's just that I want to understand you." She said that before she'd completed the thought. "They're important to you, right? So if I want to understand you, it's something I'd like to know."

Ritsuko sighed. "Why are you interested in me? You'd do far better to befriend any number of other magical girls your age."

"Maybe," Hitomi said. "But I don't know them. I only know you."

"Homura, Mami, and Kyouko should be your friends," Ritsuko said. "Even now, I don't understand why you distanced yourself from them."

"I need to," Hitomi said. "I can't put it into words, but I don't want them to look down on me. I'd rather learn from Kahoru and you and from whoever else, so I can continue to make my own decisions. And I don't want to be lumped in with Homura and the others just because I live in Mitakihara."

Ritsuko snorted. "No other territory holder would give you that choice. But if Homura is lax, it's not my business if you exploit that fact."

"You're also very independent, right?" Hitomi said. "You don't follow anyone's orders. Even Kyubey can't command you. I'd like to be the same as you, if I can."

"I can do that because I'm strong," Ritsuko said. "But you're weak. And in any case, it's not all that great. Being independent means being lonely. Humans need society, and society needs rules. Even absurd autocracies like Kyoto or Osaka mean something to the magical girls within them."

"I know," Hitomi said. "But even if that's true, I still want to be independent. That will let me see and do things in a different way from other people."

Ritsuko shrugged. "Fair enough. But you won't become free by hanging onto my coat-tails, either."

"I know that," Hitomi said. "But I still want to understand you. That's why I asked about the others."

Ritsuko folded her arms. There was a sharpness to her movements, even when she was wearing a kimono. "I believe in tradition. But I am a magical girl. I must fight despite being a maiden. I cannot become a bride or bear a child. So perhaps my love has a reason to be different from the love of others. At the least, the only people who can understand my life are other magical girls. We don't have the right to speak of it to others, so it's inevitable that we must find companionship from within our own ranks."

"I see," Hitomi said. She frowned. "Are they jealous of each other? Or angry with you? They were arguing earlier."

Ritsuko closed her eyes. "Whatever you may think, I've never betrayed any of them in any way. So I just barely managed to survive. And it turns out they regard having to put up with me as common ground."

Hitomi laughed. "Now you do sound a little different from the Ritsuko I knew before."

"That Ritsuko doesn't remember everything I've experienced, and though I am not wise, she is even less wise than I am."

"I suppose so," Hitomi said. "Anyway, I won't tell anyone else what you said."

"By the way, what I said about magical girls is just my point of view," Ritsuko said. She frowned at Hitomi. "You have a male lover, which I think is commendable. That bond is your strength."

Hitomi nodded. "Yes." She frowned, looking down at the cold water. "You're right, of course. I just wish I could tell him."

"I'm afraid I can't yield on that, even now," Ritsuko said. "It's cruel, but it is for the greater good. One exception would easily become many, and then we wouldn't be able to hide from an uncomprehending world."

"I know," Hitomi said.

"Anyway, Kiyo will be getting irritable," Ritsuko said. "If there's nothing else, we should head back. You're welcome to join us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Hitomi said. "But there's one more thing I'd like to ask. What did you see in your Lotus Garden?"

Ritsuko snorted and turned away. "A world where my wish met my expectations. And a world where I could remember everything. That's what I experienced. If I only I could make those things real."

"What was your wish?" Hitomi asked. "It was a wish of negation, right?"

"It's a secret," Ritsuko said. Her sandals clacked against the cold stone floor as she walked back towards her companions.

"Ask Madoka," Hitomi said. "About your memories, I mean. She's a god who remembers everything, so she might be able to help."

"I doubt it," Ritsuko said.

Hitomi watched Ritsuko's back for a few more moments before turning away. She'd follow the river. It made as much sense anything else.

"You're slow," Kiyo groused to Ritsuko.

"Isn't that girl joining us?" Ryoko asked.

"Apparently not," Ritsuko said. She sat down on the centre of the fallen statue again, folding her arms. "She hates groups, I think."

"I see. Then I'll be right back." Ryoko stood and swept after Hitomi. "You, do wait a moment. I would like to speak to you."

"Is it okay to let her butt in?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't mind," Ritsuko said.

"Yes?" Hitomi asked, blinking as she turned to face Ryoko.

Ryoko stopped in front of Hitomi and folded her hands. She was wearing a lilac kimono and moved with a smooth, feminine grace. "You are Ritsuko's latest companion, correct? She's spoken of you."

"Companion is too strong a word," Hitomi said. "We somehow got to know each other, that's all."

"I see," Ryoko said. "Well, whatever, I'd like to ask you a favour. If you both stay dead, it doesn't matter. But if not, you have a responsibility to keep her under control."

"A, um, what?" Hitomi said. "I'm not following."

"A responsibility to keep her under control," Ryoko said. She enunciated every word carefully to ensure even an idiot could understand. "Ritsuko's sense of duty means she endangers herself regularly. You must keep her firmly leashed to prevent that."

Hitomi blinked. "I think that's probably impossible for me."

Ryoko sighed. "Then become someone who can do it."

"Um, well, is there some trick to controlling her?" Hitomi said. "Like, does she have a weak point, or something like that?"

"Let me think." Ryoko cocked her head. "Yes, I suppose so. If you're having trouble, I'll tell you something good." She stepped forwards, putting a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and leaning in to whisper a few quiet sentences into her ear. Her voice was low and earnest. She stepped back with an air of smug superiority. "If you don't know that much, you have a long way to go. But don't tell her I told you."

Hitomi's face flushed bright red. "Um. I think you're misunderstanding something..."

"Oh, don't be coy," Ryoko said. "What use is secrecy to the dead?" Her face fell as Hitomi looked away. "Are you seriously telling me you haven't-"

"I have a boyfriend!" Hitomi said in a strangled voice. "It's not like that at all."

Ryoko put a hand over her face, blushing. "Boyfriend? I'm not familiar with- oh. I see." She forced anger into her voice. "Well, how was I supposed to know? After meeting with Kiyo and Kaneko there's a distinct trend at work. It's hardly my fault this misunderstanding occurred."

"I'll just forget I heard anything," Hitomi said. She was pretty sure a ladylike girl shouldn't be this indelicate.

"Well, either way, you still need to keep an eye on her," Ryoko said. "Don't let her be furtive with you. She's naturally honest, so if she's hiding something, it will never be for a good reason."

"I see. Thank you," Hitomi said. She bit her lip. "So, um, does she have any other weaknesses? Something I can use."

Ryoko closed her eyes with an air of intense concentration. "Let me see. Well, her knowledge of traditional poetry is very spotty."

"I don't think that will be much help," Hitomi said.

Ryoko sniffed. "Well, I never needed such things. But if you can't do it, just say so."

Hitomi hesitated for a moment. "I really don't know her very well, so I don't know if I'll succeed. But, um, I'll try."

"Sound more dependable," Ryoko said. "I hate wishy-washy people."

Hitomi wilted under her gaze. Then she breathed out and balled her fists. Honestly, she'd come here for a reason. "I'll do it. Ritsuko's so strong no one can stop her by force, so I'll try and make sure she does the right things with words. But I'll do that in my own way. Not your way."

Ryoko smiled. "Very well. I'll leave it in your hands." She bowed her head once, then turned and swept away.

Hitomi sighed. It was probably reckless of her to promise that. She was still both young and weak. But there probably wasn't anyone else who would do it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three: Empiricism in Heaven**

The bed-room was huge and regal, dominated by an enormous four-poster bed curtained with thick red velvet. The warm brown wood of the walls and the intricate rug covering the floor all gave the room an oppressive atmosphere. But incongruously, the entire left wall had been cut away and replaced by windows overlooking the white marble of the palace's interior. Looking down from those windows, Kahoru could see a great waterfall plunging from a cliff above her into a pit beyond her sight. If she stared deep into the water, she could just barely make out the infinite blackness outside the walls of glass. "How tacky. I had honestly thought Madoka would have more understated tastes."

"I think if you succeed, your palace would look very much like this," Riko said. She was sitting in a chair off to the side of the room, her hands folded demurely in her lap.

"My palace would be far more stylish. It would have a lot less running water, too. But it's fine for me to pursue the grandiose. I've always thought big." Kahoru frowned, staring at her half-reflection in the windows. "I'm different from Madoka."

"Perhaps," Riko said.

Kahoru turned away and threw herself onto the bed. She rolled over and looked upwards, putting her hands behind her head. "I can't sit still. I wish I could use the records. Then I could confirm what Homura is thinking and doing."

"There's no use in worrying about that now," Riko said. "Whatever happens will happen."

"I know. This is the weakest link in my plan," Kahoru said. "I've done whatever I can to feather the scales, but when all's said and done, it's Homura's choice to make."

"Just wait serenely," Riko said. "That's our way of doing things, right?"

"Guess so." Kahoru rolled over again, facing Riko from the bed. "So, what is it you have to say? You're here for a reason, right?"

"Not really," Riko said. "I suppose I want to say 'thank you'. No more than that."

Kahoru frowned. "You died along with everyone else, right? There's nothing to thank me for."

"That's not what I mean. Everyone in Kyoto knew they were risking death. We fought knowing that because we had something worth defending," Riko said.

"That's fine, but it's my job to make us win. Guess I made too many enemies," Kahoru said. She closed her eyes. "Well, whatever."

Riko smiled at Kahoru's prone body. "You remember my wish, right?"

"Of course. You were protecting yourself from that creep teacher," Kahoru said. "What about it?"

"You always grope everyone, right? It's famous," Riko said. "The way you hug people from behind when you're toying with them."

"It's not groping," Kahoru said. She opened her eyes and sat up, glaring at Riko. "I only do that when I'm dealing with stubborn girls who need to loosen up. It's a social strategy, you know, a social strategy. Just one of the ways I let everyone know I'm the boss."

"I know that," Riko said. "But I realised eventually that you never did that to me. Not once. So I'd like to thank you."

"That's because you were always obedient," Kahoru said. She looked away. "I never needed to humiliate you."

"I see," Riko said. "But still, thank you."

"You came all the way here to say that?" Kahoru said. She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't get it. No, in the first place, is it really that unusual for someone to not be hugged by me?"

"It is, you know," Riko said. "Like I said, it's famous. Tsuya always said Yurino and I were the only ones to escape from it."

"Well, everyone else caused me endless troubles," Kahoru said. "That's why, I guess."

"It's fine," Riko said. "I understand." She closed her eyes. "Honestly, it was scary, becoming a magical girl. I don't know what I would have done if you and the others hadn't been there to guide me."

"You're welcome," Kahoru said. "But don't count yourself out. In just a year you went from a scared greenhorn to someone I could leave the north to. Even without us, you would have been fine."

"I wonder," Riko said. "I'm not so sure."

Kahoru laughed. "Be more confident. I won't be around forever, even if we make it back."

Riko nodded. "We'll be your strength. If it comes to it, you'll win. But what should we do after you're gone?"

Kahoru shrugged. "After me the flood."

Riko laughed. "I see. I guess we'll work something out by ourselves."

Kahoru closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Riko was gone. But the room she was in hadn't changed.

"It's rude of you to say I have bad taste," Madoka said. She was standing by the window.

"Just calling it how I see it," Kahoru said. She stood, glancing towards Madoka from behind. "Sorry about earlier. I need to put on a show when the others are around, you know."

"I think you'd get on better with people if you were less worried about that sort of thing," Madoka said wryly.

"We both know I'm not here for advice," Kahoru said. She grinned. "So why don't we get on with the negotiations? This is a battle between you and I. The others are just so many pieces we're playing with."

"The negotiations can wait," Madoka said. She turned to face Kahoru, smiling. "For now, shouldn't we get to know each other a little?"

"Is there any need for that?" Kahoru said. She raised her hands. "I've ruined Homura's life. And it's not like I want or need to kill you but I am going to drag you from your throne. That makes me your enemy, doesn't it?"

"Maybe we're enemies, but that doesn't mean I hate you," Madoka said. "Of course, Homura is special to me. But as god, I'm not supposed to take sides. I try to understand everyone."

"You've already taken sides," Kahoru said. "You should be honest about it."

"I'm just touching things up, that's all," Madoka said. "But you have a point. I'm still curious about you, though. Just because we're enemies, that doesn't mean I can't get to know you. You take a lot of care to know your enemies, right? You pay more attention to them than you do your close friends."

"That's just me getting the most out of my akashic records," Kahoru said. "You're the same, right? You know all about me without saying a word to me. So this conversation is just for your own self-satisfaction."

"Is it so wrong to want to talk to someone?" Madoka said. "That might gratify me, yes, but I'm hoping you'd enjoy it as well. You don't speak freely about your feelings to anyone, after all. Since I know everything anyway, feel free to use me to say all the things you can't say, even to your sister."

Kahoru laughed. "I don't need it. I've come this far relying on my own strength, keeping my own counsel. Until the end of this battle, I'll continue to live as I have before now. Doubts and weaknesses are things to be hidden, not exposed."

"Isn't that a stoic point of view?" Madoka said. "Controlling your emotions."

"Of course," Kahoru said. "It's the responsibility I have as a leader."

Madoka cocked her head. "I know. But that's what I find strange about you. A stoic should endure all the world's hardships, but you deplore everything painful about the world. You hate that people suffer and die. Despite that, you refuse to express your own pain, or recognise the pain of the people around you. If you, your friends, your enemies, can endure pain for a greater cause, why shouldn't the world endure?"

"I'm a stoic in the modern sense," Kahoru said. "I just control my emotions. I don't think the human will can transcend or redeem human suffering. For millennia that suffering has continued, an inseparable part of life. But I'll sever that connection. If a few sacrifices are necessary to make that happen, then so be it."

"Would saving the world make you happy, though?" Madoka asked. "It's said happiness is a zero sum game in our world. If you want to become a god of miracles who will transform this fallen world into an ideal one, just how many hardships will you suffer alone, with no one to comfort you? It's not something a person can do."

"I'll endure it," Kahoru said. "I have a responsibility. As the girl born into Homura's age with the akashic records as my power, I'm the only one who can challenge you. Before now and after my death, there will be no one else. So how I feel at the end of everything doesn't matter at all."

"You said the human will can't transcend suffering, right?" Madoka said. "So why do you think you'll be able to endure?"

Kahoru shrugged. "Just how many hardships do you think I've gone through before now? I've learned not to doubt myself."

"There are times when self-doubt is healthy, though," Madoka said.

"Well, if I win, we'll find out one way or the other," Kahoru said.

Madoka sighed. "Either way, you won't be happy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kahoru said. "You chose duty over happiness as well, didn't you?"

Madoka shrugged. "I suppose so. But I managed to walk a very narrow path in the process. You're a lot more ambitious than I am." She smiled. "You consider yourself a pragmatist, but you're really an idealist, aren't you? You want everything."

"I suppose so," Kahoru said. "I've always prided myself on thinking big."

"But you're still sacrificing yourself. You know as well as Homura that my life is a lonely one," Madoka said. "And you love life as much as anyone. You don't want to die. But you don't want to give up your memories or your sister's freedom or even fall into Aiko's illusions. You don't want to make that kind of compromise. So why are you so happy to ensure you've never been?"

"You're certainly here, aren't you?" Kahoru said. "Maybe you're lonely, but it's lonely at the summit. And your consciousness is certainly here, an unbroken thread above all time. That doesn't sound like a bad deal to me."

"Not for you. But you have people who care for you, right?" Madoka said. "You'll be leaving them behind."

"That's something you did as well," Kahoru said.

"Just because I did it, that doesn't mean it's right," Madoka said. "I also have regrets, you know."

Kahoru smirked. "That's just fine. If you're wavering, I'll set you free. As for Yurino and the rest, it's nothing compared to what the world could gain."

"I think it's unfair for you to compare the feelings of those around you with the good of the world," Madoka said. "It's not selfish for them to want to be with you until the end."

"Sorry, but you really don't have any conviction when you say stuff like this," Kahoru said.

"I can say it because I understand," Madoka said. She smiled sadly. "But it looks like your mind is made up."

"Of course. I wouldn't have come this far otherwise," Kahoru said.

"I know." Madoka turned away, looking out over the waterfall again. "You have a childlike ambition. A dream of a perfect world. I admire that. But the price of that dream is probably higher than we can conceive."

"I'll pay it," Kahoru said. "I'll be the only sacrifice at the end. So you just watch and wait. You'll be back with your family before you know it."

"And just like that, you try to make me another of your followers," Madoka said. "It's seductive, you know. The sense that if I leave everything to you, it will all work out for the best."

Kahoru grinned. "Isn't that the nature of god? The worshipper throws away their own judgement and surrenders completely to a higher power."

"You aren't god, Kahoru," Madoka said. "We're both just girls."

"You're god, a universal law. And I'm just a girl, but I'm more competent than most," Kahoru said. "Kyoto taught me this much. When people are faced with pain and death, what they want isn't freedom. It's order. They want to be protected, to know their place in the world. You haven't done that. While humans suffer, you say nothing at all."

"I can't shoulder all the suffering of the world," Madoka said. "Not as a god, nor as a human. It's fine to chase the ideal of a perfect king, but you're just burdening yourself with more and more pain, without being able to say anything at all. For the sake of reassuring others, you can never receive reassurance. That's painful for me to watch."

"I chose to do it, so I won't complain," Kahoru said. "I have my pride, after all."

Madoka smiled. "Tell me, Kahoru, have you ever fallen in love?"

Kahoru laughed. "Of course not. Do you think I've had the time to waste on something like that?"

"It's not a waste of time. It often happens before you know it," Madoka said.

"Love is the emotional framing of the reproductive drive," Kahoru said. "It's useless for magical girls. Ritsuko can do what she pleases, she's the strongest. But for the most part, it's just a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Madoka asked.

"Responsibility. Of course, this isn't a standard I hold my subordinates to. They can do whatever they like with their spare time," Kahoru said. "But I'm too busy. Before now, I conquered and managed Kyoto. Now in my last months, I'm going to war with you. Just where would I find time for love? What would the point be?"

"It might make you happy," Madoka said.

"I don't need to be happy," Kahoru said. She shrugged, staring at Madoka from behind. "And believe it or not, I enjoy doing what I do. Being relied on, taking responsibility. Being stressed and exhausted just means I'm living my life to the fullest extent of my abilities. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Madoka turned to face her again. "If you were living life to the fullest, you'd experience everything you could. I'm not saying you should fall in love, it doesn't work that way. But you shouldn't consider it a waste of time." She held Kahoru's gaze. "You say you don't talk about your own feelings to reassure your subordinates, but isn't it the other way round? From my perspective, it seems like you put yourself above everyone else because you feel safer when you're alone."

Kahoru snorted. "Absurd. Being able to control your own emotions is strength, not weakness."

"Why should people have to be strong?" Madoka asked. "Isn't it fine for you to be weak from time to time?"

"A king can't be weak. Much less god," Kahoru said.

"Maybe. But from my perspective, it's better to be able to express yourself honestly," Madoka said. "Your friends will understand. There's no need for you to push everyone away."

"You're just saying what you like," Kahoru said sourly. "But I've made up my own mind on what's best. I won't waver, whatever you say to me."

"Isn't that intellectual cowardice?" Madoka said.

"Not when I'm right, it isn't," Kahoru said.

Madoka smiled. "Perhaps. But I just think it's a shame. Someone like you should have the ability to lead others and fight me while being honest with your friends and falling with love. You believe you have the capacity to become a saviour god, so surely juggling all those things would be no trouble at all for you?"

Kahoru snorted. "Of course I could do it. But that doesn't mean I will. I'm not stupid enough to take your provocations as a challenge."

"I guess so," Madoka said. "You're the girl whose stubbornness doesn't lose to Homura in the slightest, after all."

"Exactly," Kahoru said. She turned and walked away, sitting on the edge of the bed and scowling at Madoka. "As if I'd be distracted by my enemy's words."

Madoka smiled softly. "You're free to live how you please. But a genius shouldn't play dumb to get by. Please don't run away from the feelings of the people around you."

"That's not your business," Kahoru said. "Not that I do that, of course. Like I said, you're just saying whatever you like."

"I see. Good." Madoka closed her eyes. "We'll talk again. Then we can settle the terms of your war with me."

When Kahoru blinked, Madoka was gone. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of Aiko or anyone else. She shrugged and threw herself onto the bed again, pressing her head against the pillow and closing her eyes. That was fine by her. She'd been agitated by that absurd provocation, so she'd rest. However genteel Madoka might choose to be, this was still a part of their war. Remaining calm and collected was vital.

* * *

><p>Mami met Aiko in the hall with the round table. She smiled wanly and raised her hand in greeting. This was something she'd expected. No, something she'd wanted.<p>

Aiko pouted at Mami, looking across the table between them. "Shouldn't you be with Kyouko and the others?"

"I'll get round to it," Mami said. "What about you? Shouldn't you be with Kahoru?"

Nami stepped out from behind Aiko. She'd somehow managed to completely conceal her slender frame behind her slightly taller friend. "She's with me. But why are you here? Aren't you with the other side?"

"See?" Aiko said. She spread her hands and held Mami's gaze. "Even Nami gets it, the way we're enemies. Why do you keep on coming back?"

"Can't I do what I like?" Mami said. She walked around the round table, closing on the two girls. "I'm dead now, after all."

"We'll come back," Aiko said. "This all in line with Kahoru's plans."

"Hitomi said the same thing," Mami said. "But right now, I don't really mind either way."

"She's right," Nami said. She sat down on one of the chairs, grinning up at Aiko. "No harm in chatting, right? It's been a while. How long, actually? You're taller than I remember."

"Two years," Aiko said flatly.

"Seriously? Guess that's why." Nami looked down at herself. "I've got bigger as well."

"Am I in the way?" Mami asked. "I wanted to chat with Aiko, but I'm happy to wait. This a reunion for you two, right?"

"It's cool," Nami said before Aiko could say anything. "I'm pretty interested in you."

"Then I'll go right ahead," Mami said, sitting down in another of the chairs.

"Ain't anyone going to ask my opinion?" Aiko said. She collapsed into the chair between them and folded her arms.

"What's the problem?" Nami asked. "The more's the merrier."

Aiko sighed. "Sure, whatever."

"So, what have you been up to while I was sleeping?" Nami asked.

Aiko glanced sidelong at Mami before frowning. "Well, it's all pretty complicated. Um. I guess the first major thing was when I met Kahoru."

"She's the tall one, right? The silver-haired girl," Nami said. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, her wish magic is the akashic records," Aiko said. "She can look up anything about anything, as long as it's past or present. She looked me up after you went to sleep and, uh, dropped in, I suppose."

"Out of the blue?" Nami asked. "How strange." She eyed Aiko suspiciously.

Mami listened closely. It felt like cheating, but she wanted to learn more about Aiko. This might be the only chance she'd get.

"Yeah, it was kind of sudden," Aiko said. "But I was having some problems, so she gave me a hand."

"Problems?" Nami said. "What problems?"

"You know, the usual teething problems," Aiko said. "You know how much being a magical girl sucks, right? I was having a hard time and she helped me out."

"She came a long way," Mami said. "She's from Kyoto, after all."

"Really? That's even stranger," Nami said.

"She was interested in me because I have a rare form of magic," Aiko said. She looked down at her lap, her cheeks flushed. "She said it'd be a waste if I died, so she showed me the ropes."

"Your magic?" Nami said.

"It's called Lotus Garden. That is, Kahoru named it Lotus Garden," Aiko said. "It's not like I have to shout the name to use it or anything, but she likes naming things. Anyway, it puts people in a happy illusion." She paused for a moment. "Um. Forever."

"Oh." Nami rubbed the back of her head. "I see. Guess that also makes sense."

Mami winced. This was all rather awkward.

For the next half hour, Nami prodded Aiko with questions, teasing out a messy patchwork of everything that had happened up until then. Aiko was erratic, jumping forwards months before jumping back again when she'd remembered something she'd forgotten. By and large, the trajectory was clear, at least to Mami's trained ear. From her first stumbling steps as a magical girl, she became stronger, someone able to hold her own and then reach beyond her immediate surroundings. Someone who refused an offer to join the enforcers and who could disdain and ignore the provocations of her peers in Nagoya. But at least according to Aiko, that was all as a result of Kahoru, and it was all for Kahoru. She never said it in so many words, but whenever she spoke of using her power for more than raw survival, it was for Kahoru. Mami couldn't quite work out if it had even occurred to Aiko that she could use her strength to benefit herself. Given that, the rest she knew was hardly surprising. A call from Kahoru, more discussions about travel details, and a trip to Mitakihara. Aiko quietly spoke of everything. Her attempt on Homura's life, her defence of Kahoru, her battle with Oriko, her meeting with Mami, the battle at Kyoto. Without excusing herself, she simply explained what she'd done without meeting Nami's eyes.

Nami frowned when Aiko finished speaking. "And then you died?"

"Yeah. I thought I had Kyouko, but she surprised me at the last moment," Aiko said. "It kind of sucked."

Nami folded her arms. "So, what's up with you and Kahoru, exactly?"

"Um. She's like my teacher, or my boss, or something like that," Aiko said.

"No, I mean more, like, how do you feel about her?" Nami said.

"Well, I love her, I guess," Aiko said.

Mami blinked and spoke for the first time in a while. "Love? As in-" She trailed off when she saw Aiko's flushed cheeks. Looking at that, it made sense. Everything made sense.

"Well, she does have nice hair," Nami said. "And those legs, right? Those legs are to die for."

"It's not like it's about that," Aiko said. "Much. It's her personality and stuff, you know?" She glared at Mami. "Don't listen to her."

"Don't be shy. Anyone can see just by looking, right, Mami?" Nami said. "She's an older girl, right? And so damn tall. I thought she was a foreigner. You don't see that kind of person everyday."

"I've never really thought about Kahoru in that light," Mami said. She met Aiko's gaze. "But when she puts it that way it does make sense. I suppose she is quite attractive."

"I don't care either way!" Aiko said.

"So what, you think Kahoru is ugly?" Nami said.

"Of course not! Kahoru's beautiful, that's really obvious!" Aiko blanched. "But like I'm saying, it's more about her personality and stuff. I'm not as shallow as you!"

"There ain't nothing wrong with it. I admire girls like her," Nami said. She laughed at Aiko's expression. "Look at you, red as a beet. You're too easy to tease, Aiko.."

"Well, she's a girl and I'm a girl," Aiko muttered. "And she's three years older than me. That's like a fifth of my life or whatever. Only a pervert wouldn't be embarrassed."

"Well, yeah, but if I was going to fall in love with a girl, it'd definitely be a beautiful older girl like her," Nami said. "Or maybe the kimono girl, you know. Ritsuko, wasn't it? She's also high-class."

Mami frowned at Nami. It was hard to keep up with the younger girl's train of thought. "I thought you'd be a more demure person."

"Ya never knew me, right?" Nami said. She smiled. "I've always been like this, you know. Teasing Aiko is fun."

"I put up with this for years before everything got messed up," Aiko said.

"So, have you told her yet?" Nami asked.

"As if I could!" Aiko said. "She's an even worse tease than you, and she's busy fighting this war. I'm busy as well, you know." She looked away. "Like I could say a word."

"Shouldn't she know anyway?" Mami said. "She has the records, right?"

"I dunno if she's used them. She sorta takes me for granted," Aiko said. "Or, like, she trusts me without having to read about my weaknesses. She ain't so self-conscious that she asks the book how a given person feels about her."

"Well, I'll admit 'self-conscious' is the last thing I'd call Kahoru," Mami said.

"But if that's the case, you gotta say all the more," Nami said. "You're dead, right? But you're gonna see her anyway, so now's the last chance."

"Like I'm saying, we'll come back," Aiko said. "Kahoru predicted that, so it's probably gonna happen."

"So what? All the better," Nami said.

"Ain't like anything would come of it," Aiko said. "We're too busy, and Kahoru is like that anyway, you know, emotionally distant. It pisses me off but I can't change it."

"Excuses are forbidden," Nami said. "It ain't fair for you and her to carry on without saying anything. Right, Mami?"

"Huh? Um, I guess so," Mami said. She put her hand over her mouth. This felt like a really bizarre conversation to be having. "No, that's quite right. I think it's important you straighten things out, as well."

"You guys are just saying that cause you don't have to do it," Aiko said.

"I told you, no excuses," Nami said. "It ain't good to keep things bottled up. And anyway, you'd rather go out with her if you could, right? Going on dates and kissing her and that sort of thing."

"Well, yeah, I guess," Aiko said. "But it just ain't happening, I'm telling you! You don't know what she's like!"

Mami frowned as she turned things over in her head. "Has Kahoru ever gone out with anyone?"

"Never!" Aiko said. "Not once! She goes on about how silly that stuff is."

"I was just thinking it might just work, maybe," Mami said. "You're probably the first person who thinks of her that way."

"You just gotta seduce her," Nami said.

"Like I could do that!" Aiko said. "Heck, like you could do that, either. Ain't like you have experience."

"I don't need experience to give advice," Nami said. "I have woman's intuition."

"I'm not sure that's what woman's intuition means," Mami said.

"Whatever. Just promise me you'll tell her, okay?" Nami said.

Aiko scowled. "I'll think about it."

Nami sighed. "Don't think, just do it."

Mami smiled. "I'll be cheering for you, Aiko."

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you," Aiko said to Mami. "Especially Homura."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. This doesn't have anything to do with the war," Mami said. She sighed. "I honestly wish we could just worry about things like this, rather than having to fight."

"I'm Kahoru's right hand," Aiko said. "That won't change."

"I know," Mami said. She glanced sidelong at Aiko. "I'm almost jealous, you know."

"Of what?" Aiko said.

"Of the fact you feel that strongly about someone," Mami said. "Maybe the fact I don't have that is why I've been trying to save everyone."

"Just give up on me," Aiko said.

"I don't want to." Mami smiled. "You're stubborn as well, so don't argue with me."

Aiko sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

* * *

><p>When Aiko knocked on the elegant wooden door, no one replied. She frowned, feeling rather stupid. She felt like this was where Kahoru was. She didn't have any rational reason to believe that, but she was still sure that was the case. She opened the door and stepped inside. To her surprise, Kahoru was sleeping on top of the huge bed in the middle of the room. Aiko closed the door behind her and approached quietly, looking down at the silver-haired girl. Honestly, what was the point in sleeping? They were already dead.<p>

Kahoru blinked herself awake. She didn't remember going to sleep. And she certainly didn't remember slipping beneath the bed's white sheets and red blankets. But then again, it wasn't like that kind of inconsistency mattered when you were dead. She was pulled from her idle, sleep addled thoughts by the sound of someone else breathing inside the room. She sat up and looked around, her eyes sharp.

Aiko was slumped back in a chair she'd pulled close to the bed, breathing softly as she slept. Kahoru hesitated for a moment, then slid out from under the blankets and sat at the edge of the bed. She raised an arm and shook Aiko. "Wake up."

Aiko blinked herself awake, staring dozily at Kahoru. "Good morning."

"Like hell it's good morning. This is a place with no time," Kahoru said.

"Ah, sorry." Aiko slapped her cheeks with both hands, shaking away her sleepiness. "Man, my back hurts."

"Of course it will, if you insist on sleeping on a chair," Kahoru said. "If you really must sleep in heaven, find a heavenly bed."

"Yeah, but this room only has one bed," Aiko said. "And it's not like I know my way around here."

"We shouldn't even need to sleep," Kahoru said.

"Well, you were asleep when I came in," Aiko said. "I thought it'd be a shame to wake you, so I sat down. I guess I nodded off."

"Considerate of you. I woke you up the moment I could," Kahoru said.

Aiko smiled. "That sounds like you. Well, whatever."

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments while Kahoru scrambled for a topic of conversation. "So I've had a chat with Madoka. Putting aside her absurd views of my social life, she's oddly sympathetic to my cause. So if there's any problem it will be from Homura."

Aiko blinked and breathed out, quietly gathering herself. "I talked to Nami earlier. I told her everything."

Kahoru frowned. It wasn't normal for Aiko to ignore her. "Was she angry?"

"I dunno. I don't think so," Aiko said. She looked at Kahoru, her voice tightening with nervousness. "Anyway, we talked about a lot of things, the stuff I've done up until now. And that, you know, made me reflect on this and that."

Kahoru's gripped the edge of the bed tightly. She knew Aiko was stumbling towards something and her instincts screamed she should head it off. "Did she talk about her Lotus Garden? I'm a little curious about the world she saw."

"A bit, but that doesn't matter," Aiko said. "Look, we're dead, right?" She looked down at her knees. "This might be our last chance to talk like this."

"I think we have good odds on coming back to life," Kahoru said. She watched Aiko closely. "60%. No, 80%. As high as 80%, if someone asked me to make a best guess. That's not so bad, is it?"

"This might be our last chance," Aiko repeated. She met Kahoru's gaze again. "So even if it's stupid, I'll tell you. I like you. No. I love you."

Kahoru turned away and put her hands over her mouth. Her body was demonstrating some absurdly physical symptoms to an essentially emotional situation. Flushed cheeks, elevated pulse rate, butterflies in stomach, and so on. She couldn't think straight, either. She lived relying on the lightning that danced through her mind so it was terrifying to find that she couldn't think of anything clever to say or do. "You said it," she said, half under her breath. "You really went and said it."

"Did you know?" Aiko said. Her face had already fallen but her lips were tight with resignation. She'd never dared to imagine any other answer.

"Not as such. I had a shadow of a doubt after the Mitakihara incident. 5%, 10%, odds in that region. I thought I was just being arrogant." Kahoru closed her eyes, trying to gather herself. She was babbling and she hated babbling. "Just to check, when you say love, you don't mean 'as a friend' or 'like a sister' sorts of love, right?"

"This is, like, dates and kissing love," Aiko said. She looked away, her cheeks flushed bright red. "Look, I know it's weird, but I can't help it. I just had to say it. Nami's right on that."

"I thought so. Inferring from context, you know. Just checking, like I said," Kahoru managed. She glanced sheepishly at Aiko and asked the question foremost on her mind. "Why?"

"I don't know," Aiko said. "It's not like I wanted this to happen, it just did."

"When all's said and done, I just order you around and make you help me," Kahoru said. "It seems deeply irrational."

"Yeah, I know," Aiko said. "But you're beautiful and cool, right? You're always plotting something, but you're never boring. And when you're in the mood you're funny and mock everyone and even yourself. You pretend it's all easy but you work harder than anyone. Look, I don't know, okay? None of that's it, I dunno. I suck with words."

"I noticed." Kahoru breathed out. "So this was what Madoka was talking about."

"What does Madoka have to do with anything?" Aiko asked. When Kahoru glanced at her again she was looking away, her arms folded. Closed, defensive body language.

"Nothing much." Kahoru placed her hands on the edge of the bed again, forcing them to sit still. "Just to check, but you're going to want me to say something, right? I guess pretending this never happened isn't an option?" She wilted under Aiko's glare. "Yes. Um. I thought so. Just making sure, you know, for the record."

"Just so you know, I'm not expecting very much," Aiko said. "I was just saying it, okay?"

"Fine. That's fine." Kahoru bit her lip. "Give me a moment." She fought with herself, trying to create order from chaos. She was a genius. She should be above this. But however much she willed her body into submission, she couldn't escape this ephemeral nervousness. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about love. Before now, I never really thought too hard about what you are to me, since you've always been there for me either way. I need you, certainly, but in terms of details, I've never put you in one box or another."

Aiko leaned forwards. "For god's sake, would you get on with it? You're killing me here!"

Kahoru flinched under her gaze again. She hated this. She felt weak, and that was absurd. Why should she feel weak? Knowledge, of course. Or lack of knowledge. Ignorance. She always stood tall based on her knowledge of whatever situation confronted her. But she hadn't known she'd needed to prepare for this. She had nothing to draw on, not even the records. But it'd be absurd to use the records for something like this. She hadn't understood Aiko, and she hadn't given her own emotions enough thought. She closed her eyes. If you were ignorant, form a hypothesis and test it. Measure the results. Draw conclusions. If she did that, things would start making sense again. She opened her eyes. "Kiss me."

Aiko blinked in shock. "What?"

"It's an experiment. I don't know what to say, so I need you to kiss me," Kahoru said. "This isn't an answer, okay? It's a special measure to help me find an answer."

"You can't just ask that so suddenly," Aiko said. "It's your first kiss, right? Mine, too."

"That doesn't matter," Kahoru said. She leaned forwards. "It's fine, right? In theory you want to kiss me. There shouldn't be a problem here."

"Yeah, but you're making the atmosphere completely lousy," Aiko said. "Ain't like I know what I'm doing, either." She leaned forwards hesitantly before giving up and moving to sit on the bed next to Kahoru. "Like this?" She faced Kahoru and leaned in clumsily, closing her eyes as she did so.

Kahoru stared at her, her body stiff as she tried to meet Aiko half-way. She'd never looked at Aiko's lips before. Not specifically. It wasn't unusual for their bodies to be this close but the context was completely different and somehow that changed everything. She leaned back abruptly, putting a hand on Aiko's forehead. "Sorry. That's enough."

Aiko fell backwards onto the bed, hugging herself. "You trying to be a bitch about this?"

"No. Not really." Kahoru put a hand over her mouth again. Now those physical symptoms were twice as bad as before. "It's not- well. That test was inconclusive."

"You have to be kidding me," Aiko said.

Kahoru looked down at her. "I need more time to think. Is that okay?"

Aiko rolled away from Kahoru, hugging her knees. "You ain't just saying that to get out of saying no, right?"

"Of course." Kahoru breathed out. Saying it meant admitting it to herself, but she had no choice. "I'm saying maybe because I mean maybe."

"I thought you didn't do love." Aiko's tone was measured. Careful.

"So did I." Kahoru looked out towards the windows. "I will work this out, but the war comes first."

"I know. I'm still gonna fight for you," Aiko said. "It makes me miserable but that ain't your fault. It's my choice. You're more important to me than anyone else."

Kahoru blushed at those clumsy words. "I'll need your help for testing."

"You're a complete idiot," Aiko said. She pressed her head against her knees.

"You fell in love with a complete idiot." Kahoru hesitantly touched Aiko's right arm with her left hand. "Either way, I won't hate you. I still need you to watch me until the end."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four: Slender Hopes**

When Homura reached the bottom of the mountain, she found Yurino sitting in the ruins of the shrine, surrounded by Chiaki's blades and the corpses of the fallen. Yurino waved a hand in greeting. "Good afternoon, Homura. Are you heading off?"

Homura stared at her in blank disgust. Then she turned and walked away. She gritted her teeth as she heard Yurino stand and walk after her. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I'm protecting you," Yurino said. "It'd be a problem for me if you died." She pulled her mobile out of her pocket, frowning. "Do you know if anyone worthwhile survived in Kyoto? Never mind the rank and file, but it'd be useful if Tsuya or Riko were still around."

"I don't need protection," Homura said. "Don't follow me."

"My sister said I should keep an eye on you in a case like this, so I will," Yurino said. "It's for your own good, you know."

Homura snorted. "For your own good, don't get close to me right now." Her body was washed in light, her wings flourishing. She took flight in an instant, shooting up into the sky. She looked down at the city below her as she flew up and up, her eyes blank. Then she blinked and turned her head back as she noticed a presence flying towards her.

"You're in a rush, aren't you?" Yurino asked. She clung to the blue empress as the beautiful doll flew straight after Homura, one arm supporting Yurino and the other holding its lance casually by its side. "Kyoto is a beautiful city. You should stop to admire the scenery."

Homura gritted her teeth and accelerated, the wind pressing against her face as she shot through the sky towards the station.

Yurino smiled. "Playing hard to get." The doll lifted her up, letting her climb onto its broad back and lie there, gripping onto its silver hair. "Let's go." The doll accelerated as well, a blue bolt shooting after Homura.

Homura's eyes widened. She turned as Yurino closed on her again, summoning her bow in a flash of white light. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh, settle down," Yurino said. The empress stopped in mid-air, azure light glowing about it as it drew its sword. Yurino wrapped her arms around its neck, her red eyes peaking over the doll's shoulder. "I can't kill you, silly. Or hasn't the goddess told you anything yet?"

Homura breathed out, trying to control herself. "Just get out of my sight if you don't want to join your sister."

Yurino smiled, pressing her cheek against the doll's face. "I guess you really are in a bad mood right now. But no matter what you say, I need to watch over you."

Something snapped in Homura. Silver hair, red eyes, the accent and the mocking words, all of it reminded her of Kahoru. All of it filled her with hatred. Before she knew what she was doing, her body reacted, drawing back her bow and letting fly with a brilliant white arrow. She'd pierce through the doll and the girl behind it in one strike.

The arrow struck the empress directly in the centre of the chest and vanished in an instant. The doll's blue dress wasn't even stained by the impact. Yurino shook her head tiredly. "Oh, settle down."

Homura pulled back her bow again, her mind blank with anger and frustration. "Just disappear!" Her wings collapsed inwards as she pulled all of her magic into her arrow, turning the purple light pink. Right now, she didn't care. She'd just dash the other girl out of existence with raw power alone. Her arrow was a pillar of light that pierced through the sky and stole the empress from sight.

The doll's blue lance erupted from the storm of pink light and came to rest an inch from Homura's neck. Yurino poked her head out from behind the doll's face as Homura's magic faded away. She frowned in disappointment. "I think you need a rest."

Homura panted for breath, sweat dripping down her face. She could just barely keep herself flying, but her pride barely supported her. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm the strongest magical girl," Yurino said. Her doll sheathed its sword and lowered its lance, reaching out and grabbing Homura as she crumpled forwards. "Don't over-do it, okay? You're being silly." The doll shot down towards the station, easily carrying them both.

Homura tried to clear her head. Damn it, what the hell was she doing? She knew Yurino's talent and she'd seen her first arrow do nothing at all. If she'd given the situation any thought, she would have been more careful. But instead she'd given into her emotions and wasted all her strength.

Yurino landed in a deserted back alley and jumped off her doll's back. She offered Homura her hand as the doll gently lowered the black-haired girl to the ground. "You're going to the station, right? I'll escort you."

Homura ignored her hand, standing and brushing herself off. She maintained her grey jacket with her magic. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. "No, it's fine."

"Right now, I'm as fresh as a daisy, you know." Yurino dismissed her doll and costume in a flash of azure light, smiling patronisingly at Homura. "Let's go."

Homura breathed out and released her magic. "Fine." She withdrew inside herself, limply following Yurino out onto the streets of Kyoto.

"You can stay in Kyoto if you prefer," Yurino said. "There's no meaning in you going back to Mitakihara, after all. Either way you'll be using your time magic to go back."

"Don't take that as read," Homura said. "I will protect Madoka."

Yurino smiled. "If you want to beat my sister, kill yourself. But I don't think you can live without those girls. I don't think you can live with the consequences of your own actions, either."

"Say what you like," Homura said. She was too tired to argue.

"It's not like we win when you use that magic. The game will go on." Yurino looked up at the sky, her expression cheerful. "I'm a little excited, you know. Up until now, I've always been watching without being able to do anything. But from here on out, I can play as well. I can be Kahoru's weapon."

"This isn't a game," Homura said. "You should understand better than anyone that magical girls suffer and die young."

"This is better than real life. The real world is just boring. Boring people, boring work. Spinning out time pretending to care." Yurino put her hands behind her head. "Kahoru might have been able to do something because she's brilliant, but I'm not like that. I'm gonna stay stuck in the rut we were born in. I'll take a short and brilliant life over being there forever."

"There's nothing brilliant about magical girls," Homura said.

"Oh, but there is. The battle against demons. The clumsy and passionate confrontations between magical girls. Meetings and partings." Yurino met Homura's gaze. "It's painful, but life is painful. At least you know you're doing something worthwhile."

"I'm just desperately trying to defend myself from your sister," Homura said. "How the hell is that worthwhile?"

"Well, it'll all have a great meaning in the end," Yurino said. She smiled. "And you've sacrificed others for your cause in your time, right? This is the same thing. Just today you sacrificed Osaka and even your own friends for the sake of Madoka."

"That's all Kahoru's fault," Homura said. "It's all her plan."

"You're the one who rose to my sister's provocations," Yurino said. "Kyubey turning against us was unexpected, but your decision to come here made things simple. This was a battle you chose to fight."

"I know that," Homura said through gritted teeth. "All the more reason for me not to play into Kahoru's hands any more."

Yurino laughed. "You think too much. You'll never beat my sister by thinking, so why not just go with your feelings?"

Homura snorted as they stepped out onto one of the main streets leading to Kyoto Station. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Yurino shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." She glanced sidelong at Homura. "But right now, you're useless. You feel like you've lost the war, even though you've only lost one battle. That's a problem for us, as well, since we need you to be our enemy."

Homura met her gaze. "You're pretty sharp, aren't you? I never noticed because you let your sister say everything, but the resemblance is striking."

"I'm not as smart as her. But I know what she's thinking," Yurino said. "And I can think for myself." She toyed with her long silver hair as they approached the station. "Just think of your victory. Visualise what you'll gain on the other side of all the fighting and the pain. That's what I do whenever I waver. I close my eyes and see my sister's perfect world."

"I don't need your advice," Homura said.

"I'm just talking. You can do what you like." Yurino stopped. "You go on ahead, okay?"

"Just what on earth were you pretending to be protecting me from?" Homura asked.

"You'll see, probably," Yurino said. "But I'm also acting as my sister's insurance." She grinned a cat-like grin. "I'll see you later."

Homura walked away, folding her arms protectively over her chest. She didn't understand how someone could smile after seeing so much death. And she hated herself for losing to that smiling girl.

* * *

><p>After a long and exhausting journey, Homura finally reached her home. She kicked off her shoes and walked up the stairs. Everything was still and silent. But when she reached the lounge, Kyubey was perched on the table. He blinked at her. "Welcome back."<p>

"Why are you here?" Homura said dully.

"To discuss your future," Kyubey said. "It goes without saying that the situation across Japan has changed drastically."

Homura collapsed onto one of the seats and threw her head back. "I don't really care right now."

"Now don't be like that. You're still an important asset," Kyubey said. "And you killed Kahoru, just as you had hoped."

"I lost far too much," Homura said.

"It was unfortunate. Kahoru Hoshino really was formidable. We lost so many in Osaka and Kyoto, and most of my top enforcers as well. Above all, the loss of Ritsuko cuts deep. I've left her in charge of enforcement in this country for so long I'd barely considered the matter of a replacement for her," Kyubey said.

"You said Osaka and the enforcers would be enough," Homura said. "How the hell did you let things end up like this?"

"Well, I always anticipated a difficult battle. It was outside my expectations that Kahoru would exploit Setsuko's past, or that Ritsuko would forcibly involve herself in the battle," Kyubey said. "But Ritsuko aside, it was all within my margin of error."

"Just to take care of the hypothetical danger Kahoru represents?" Homura said.

"Not exactly. Thanks to the extremity of the circumstances, Yurino made a powerful wish," Kyubey said. "The consequences of that was unfortunate for my enforcers, but when I assess the situation now, it's a net positive. If events had continued naturally, Yurino would have wished to make Kahoru a human again, or wished to raise Kahoru from the dead. Instead she made a wish that gives her enormous combat power."

"Just what is her magic?" Homura said.

"I can't tell you. But what I can say is she's something like Ritsuko's natural successor," Kyubey said. "If possible, I'd like to make her head enforcer. Her abilities make her the most suitable person for that role."

Homura snorted. "Do you really think she'll just go along with that, given you conspired to destroy her sister?"

"She'll come round with time," Kyubey said. "Her ties to Kyoto are almost entirely broken. And above all, she has an irrational attachment to fighting. I'll make her useful to me."

Homura stared at Kyubey for a few seconds, then snorted. It was funny. Funny enough to make her laugh or cry.

"What is it?" Kyubey said.

"Sorry. I was just thinking you don't understand anything at all," Homura said.

"If you have something to say, say it directly," Kyubey said.

Homura smirked. "No, it's fine."

"In any case, it's high time you graduated from Mitakihara," Kyubey said. "Osaka needs a new leader. It'd be simple for you take control of the survivors."

"Just why should I do that?" Homura asked.

"It's the place where you can do the most good," Kyubey said. "And now that Kyouko and Mami are gone, you don't have anything binding you to this city."

Homura stared at him in angry disbelief. "Did you plan this? Did you really think I'd do what you want after they died?"

"It wasn't a plan. It was just one of a spectrum of possibilities I considered," Kyubey said. "But I'm right, aren't I? Unlike many girls, you have no family to speak of. You don't have any friends left either. What do you have to lose?"

"Get out of my sight," Homura said.

"This is just the situation that resulted from the battle," Kyubey said. "I'm trying to make the best of it, just as you should. You were a willing collaborator, so you can hardly blame me for everything that has happened."

Homura stood. "Get out of my sight."

"As you wish." Kyubey hopped down from the table and walked towards the door. "I'll approach you again later. You're still necessary, now more than ever. Don't do anything illogical."

"Too late," Homura said, mostly to herself. Once he was out of sight, she walked through her empty flat, trying to ignore her memories. The door to Kyouko's room was a silent accusation.

* * *

><p>After hours of effort, Homura managed to sleep. And in her sleep, she met Madoka again. They were alone in a vast hall. In the middle of the room there was a round table surrounded with chairs. Madoka gestured from Homura to sit. "Welcome back."<p>

Homura sank into a chair next to Madoka. "Hi."

Madoka smiled wanly. "Have you decided what to do?"

"Not yet," Homura said. She met Madoka's gaze. "Just what should I do? I don't know, and there's no one left to offer me advice except you."

"Well, if you're asking me, just do what your heart says is right," Madoka said. "Without thinking about your responsibilities to me or anyone else, just think of what's most likely to make you happy from now on."

"I can't be that careless," Homura said. "I need to protect you. But I'm also responsible for what happened to Kyouko and Mami-"

Madoka pressed a finger against Homura's forehead. She smiled, resting her chin on her other hand. "That's what I mean. You're thinking too much. If you keep thinking and thinking, you won't last. Ironically, Kahoru is the same as you in that sense. Too much thinking, not enough feeling."

"Kahoru beat me because I didn't think enough," Homura said testily.

"Maybe. Or maybe you lost because you never empathised with her." Madoka laughed at Homura's disgusted face. "I mean that in a technical sense. Did you ever try and imagine the sorts of thoughts and feelings Kahoru experienced when she chose to make an enemy of you? Or how she regarded you when you came to kill her?"

"I'm not sure why that would matter," Homura said.

"People often try to work out what other people are thinking, but thoughts are fast and complex," Madoka said. "What we really mean by that- what really matters- is how people feel about things. You don't need to understand everything about them. You just need to understand the important things."

"Just how am I supposed to understand Kahoru?" Homura said.

"Well, you can start by thinking of her as more than delusional," Madoka said. "It's a bit silly. Kahoru is just as bad with feelings as you are, but she did at least manage to understand your loyalty to me, and your anger when she challenged that."

Homura sighed. "If it matters from now on, I'll do my best. But that doesn't answer my question."

"This isn't just how to understand Kahoru, you know," Madoka said. "It goes for Hitomi, as well. And Mami. And Kyouko. Sometimes you can't connect to people using reason alone."

"I understand them," Homura said. "I just made my own choices. I had to make my own choices."

"You can make choices with your feelings, not just your logic. I began by telling you that." Madoka smiled at Homura. "Don't worry about unnecessary things. Don't worry about me, either. I'll be waiting here, whatever happens. So live life for the sake of being happy while you're alive."

"Even if you say that, I can't stop thinking of you," Homura said.

"But you don't just think of me." Madoka touched Homura's cheek. "And your feelings don't just involve me, either. If they did, you could hardly be called human. But you're full of feelings for others, aren't you? Warm things and cold things, tidy things and messy things, soft things and hard things, love and hate and everything in-between. If you accept all that, then I won't be angry, no matter what you choose to do. I'll watch over you."

Homura closed her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm strong. I won't be hurt." Madoka closed her eyes. "Just so long as you live happily, I'll be able to meet you at the end with a smile. I don't want you to live a half-life because of me, since I chose to live up here instead of down with you."

Homura breathed out. Madoka's hand was warm. It was enough to make her want to cry.

"You should probably wake up, though," Madoka said. "Or you'll die."

Homura opened her eyes. A two-sided sword crashed through the window of her room, tearing the curtains away and piercing the wall just above her head. White light erupted around her as she released her magic in a mad panic. A dozen more swords erupted through the window, scattering glass everywhere and tearing her bed to ribbons. Her magic pushed the blades aside as it formed her grey jacket, then she vanished in a heart-beat, materialising above her house and spreading her white wings. Half a dozen more swords ripped sideways through the windows of her upper floor before the barrage stopped. Homura gritted her teeth as she followed their trajectory with her eyes.

Chiaki stood on top of a house across the street, surrounded by flying blades. A forest of two-handed swords pierced the roof around her, forming an ever-widening circle. Oriko and Kirika flanked her, looking up at Homura. Oriko smiled. "So you can survive that much. You're lucky, Miss Akemi."

"Why are you doing this?" Homura asked. She formed her bow and narrowed her eyes. Whatever the answer was, it wasn't going to be good.

"The future hasn't changed. You will vanish and this world is swallowed in darkness," Oriko said. She raised both hands, summoning her vine spheres. "I won't let that happen, so please die for the sake of the world. Chiaki!"

Chiaki wiped the sweat from her bow. "Okay." She raised her left hand, pink light bleeding from her fingers. Her swords crashed forwards, piercing the air as they raced towards Homura.

Homura glanced at her darkened soul gem before spreading her wings and redirecting the flying swords. Her wings shivered as the blades resisted her magic, scraping past her a few inches from her legs and arms. Homura's eyes widened. They were absurdly fast, Chiaki's magic driving them onwards and resisting her grip. She didn't have any confidence in her ability to redirect them. But if that was the case, she'd just disappear. She fired a token arrow at Chiaki, breathing out as Oriko's spheres took flight and spun in front of Chiaki. The spheres anticipated her arrow's twists and turns, one of them exploding into fragments as it intercepted the shot. Then the next wave of swords shot upwards. Homura vanished a second before they struck home. She materialised behind Chiaki, spreading her wings to crush all three girls together.

Oriko smirked. "This is the end."

Chiaki raised both hands, pink light racing like lightning through the forest of blades and converging on the centre of the roof. The threads of light bound Homura's wings a moment before they struck home, wrapping tightly around the white wings and slowly tightening to constrict them.

Kirika grinned as a black sigil burned into the roof released another wave of light. "Let's go, little angel." She leapt at Homura, claws raised to rip the older girl apart.

Homura tore her wings three of the pink bonds and vanished, but she slammed against the pink barrier at the edge of the circle, eyes wide in shock and pain.

"It's not that easy to escape Chiaki's barrier," Oriko said. She raised both hands, sending a barrage of blunt vine spheres flying towards Homura's head.

Homura dodged sideways, raising her bow and taking aim at Oriko, but before she knew it Kirika was in front of her, claws exploding upwards. Homura vanished in a flash of purple light, materialising behind Oriko. Her eyes widened as she stared down the three vine spheres hovering behind Oriko's back.

"Naive of you." Oriko clicked her fingers, smirking as the three spheres slammed into Homura's chest and sent the black-haired girl crashing down. She turned and raised her right hand, summoning more spheres with a flourish. "Do die for this world."

Homura scrambled up and rolled away, raising her wings to protect herself as Kirika charged in again. She grimaced in pain, clutching her ribs. It felt like one or two had cracked from the impact of the spheres. She tried to swat Kirika away but the dark-haired girl moved like lightning, darting back and then sliding sideways to attack from a different angle. Homura redirected Oriko's spheres as they rushed towards her then took a quick shot at with her bow. Kirika evaded easily, her claws slicing into the roof as she moved fluidly through the forest of blades.

Chiaki pressed her hands together as she poured all her magic into the barrier. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. But even when Homura saw that, she couldn't do anything. Oriko and Kirika were too much in this confined space.

"Let's wrap up," Oriko said, bringing the redirected spheres round and sending them flying towards Homura again.

Kirika ran towards Homura, her claws held low and ready to explode upwards.

A lance shot down from heaven, piercing Chiaki's barrier without so much as slowing down and piercing Chiaki through the back. The pink-haired girl screamed in pain as she collapsed forwards, her barrier collapsing in an instant.

Homura teleported away an instant before Kirika struck home, taking to the sky again. She looked up apprehensively.

The blue-clad doll descended like a comet. a slender thread snapped back and pulled the lance back into place. Red blood dripped from the long weapon as the doll landed at the edge of the roof. Yurino jumped from the doll's back and held her hands casually by her sides, loosely clutching the threads that ran from her fingers to her doll's back. "Good morning."

Her doll drew its sword and charged forwards. In a single motion it drove the blade into the roof at the centre of the circle. The black sigil shattered in an instant, fading away in the wind.

Oriko stepped backwards, staring at Yurino. "Why the hell are you here? Why didn't I predict this?" She sent her spheres crashing towards the silver-haired girl in a great wave.

The empress blurred into motion, stopping in front of Yurino and cleaving the air with sword and lance alike. Silver fragments scattered across the roof as it sundered the vine spheres without letting so much as a speck of dust touch Yurino.

Yurino stepped sideways, meeting Oriko's gaze again. "Your magic can't reach me." Yurino's eyes darted sideways, measuring the distance between her and Kirika. "This wasn't necessary, you know. My sister had let you go out of the kindness of your heart, but then you had to go and do this. Well, it's not like she didn't expect that, but she'd still be disappointed, you know."

"Why are you protecting Homura?" Oriko demanded. "Just what meaning does my vision have for your sister?"

"There's no need for you to know," Yurino said.

Homura drew back her bow and took aim at Yurino. "Wait."

Yurino glanced up at Homura, her eyes cold. "What? Just shut up and let me protect you. You can't do anything right now."

"Don't kill them. There's no meaning in killing them." Homura narrowed her eyes. "I won't permit it."

Yurino blinked. "So what?"

Homura smirked. "This is why kids who get all puffed up from having a little power are irritating. Mitakihara is my territory. My word is law here. So do as I say if you don't want to die."

Yurino giggled. "You're acting strange." She held Homura's unflinching gaze for a moment longer before turning away. "Well, I'll play along, I guess." She stepped backwards, tugging on the strings and leading the empress back with her. "Don't try anything clever unless you want to be cut apart, Oriko."

Oriko panted for breath, looking warily between the two girls. "Just what are you both plotting?"

"Nothing." Homura lowered her bow and brushed her jacket off, breathing out. Somehow, she could think clearly for the first time since the battle. Right now, everything made sense. "Don't worry, Oriko. When I go back, you'll come with me. The whole world will come with me, and I'll protect the whole world. There's no need for you to do anything at all."

"So you've finally made the right decision," Yurino said.

"Just what are you talking about?" Oriko said.

Kirika watched Yurino hawkishly, her claws held casually by her side. "Whatever. We should go."

Homura shrugged at Oriko, her eyes cold. "Get out of my sight."

Oriko opened her mouth to argue but Kirika picked her up bodily with both arms and jumped off the roof, running to cover.

Homura looked warily down at Yurino. "Did you have to kill Chiaki?"

Yurino laughed. "If you're going back, what's the point in sparing them? It'll all become nothing anyway."

"It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Homura said. "There doesn't need to be any other reason."

Yurino cocked her head. "You're playing nice now, but you killed enough people at Kyoto. My sister, for a start."

"That's not a reason for you to do it," Homura said. "But I'll thank you for saving me, at least."

"I don't need your thanks," Yurino said. "This is all my sister's will."

"You still saved me," Homura said. "So thank you."

"Strange. You're different from before," Yurino said. "Why?"

"Just a change of mood.," Homura said flatly. "Now get out of my sight."

Yurino giggled. "Okay, I'm going already. If you're good, I won't have to come back."

Homura flew back towards her house, banishing her wings and sitting down in the ruins of her bedroom. The magic would fade eventually. Then people would notice the fact her home had been torn apart. But for now, she was content to do nothing beneath the cold blades. She'd spoken impulsively to Oriko, but now she had time to breath and settle her thoughts, she found her resolve strengthening. Right now, she had nothing. She still wanted to protect Madoka. That feeling would never change. But she couldn't throw away the part of her that wanted to take everything back. She wanted to go to school and laugh and argue and try to enjoy life alongside people who understood her. Hitomi's stubbornness, Mami's grace, Kyouko's passion, she missed them all. She'd reclaim them all.

And she'd apologise to Kyouko, as well. Nothing was over between them. If she had a choice, she wouldn't let it end.

* * *

><p>When Kyouko opened her eyes again, she was sitting at the round table along with all the others. She rubbed her forehead, irritated by the vivid sense of displacement.<p>

"So, shall we pick up where we left off?" Madoka said. "With the negotiations, I mean."

Kahoru blinked. She'd been staring sidelong at a sheepish Aiko, and it was only after a moment's effort that she managed to refocus her attention on Madoka. "Negotiations? Oh, yes, that. Sure. I guess. No time like the present."

Madoka coughed. "Well, shall I summarise the situation? You don't seem to be in the mood."

"No spoilers," Kahoru said. "It'd be a problem for me if they worked out the exact principles I'm using here too soon."

Madoka smiled. "I know. I'm aware I need to maintain at least a semblance of neutrality, you know." She brought her hands together and looked around the table. "Essentially, Kahoru is trying to create a war fought between Homura and her. She will try to kill Homura's companions over and over again, while Homura will try to protect them and put an end to the war by one means or another. It's a war fought in successive time-loops spanning many separate battles."

Hitomi frowned. "Isn't that extremely disadvantageous for Kahoru? I don't know exactly how she's planning to become god, but it sounds like Homura only needs to win once."

"That's right. But Kahoru is betting on her own advantages," Madoka said. "Like the akashic records and her sister's-"

Kahoru raised a hand. "Let's leave that one there."

Madoka sighed. "Yes, okay. And the time-frame is close to confirmed, as well. Homura can't easily go back to before the battle with the demon prince, so she'll probably continue to return to a point after that time."

"Why?" Kyouko asked.

"Because you needed us to win," Ritsuko said shortly. "I mean, Aiko's Aiko. And I only fought the demon prince because Kahoru's participation made me believe we had a fighting chance." She snorted. "Don't tell me you helped them just to set this up, Kahoru."

"Nothing so neat," Kahoru said. "If Homura died in vain, my plans would fall apart. That's all."

"In any case, I need you all to remember," Madoka said. "I won't let Homura fight on alone this time around."

"That's a charming ideal, but it's a problem for me," Kahoru said. "It'd probably kill me before I meet my objective, you know."

"I can exclude you, I suppose," Madoka said.

"Screw that," Kahoru said. "I can't go around knowing less than other people, you know. That's hardly my style."

"Even if you say that, it's hard to think of any other way forwards," Madoka said.

"I planned for everyone but Homura to be ignorant of the looping," Kahoru said. "Given you're putting a gun to my head or leaving me at an information disadvantage, one way or the other, I can't easily agree to that kind of change. I don't need to tell you what would happen if you go too far here, do I?"

"This is stupid," Kyouko said to Madoka. "Just smite her already."

"I'm not going to do something like that," Madoka said. She sighed. "But this is difficult."

Aiko raised her hand. "What's the problem with Kahoru and memories? That somehow kills the oldest magical girls, right?"

"Mm. Well, it's a structural limitation," Madoka said. "As girls become women, they lose the naïve optimism that lets them use magic. Memories have emotional consequences and change people, and magical girls usually have plenty of unhappy memories. But this extends beyond that, and works faster and more totally than it otherwise would, since it's something designed."

"Designed by Kyubey," Kahoru said. "To be precise."

Ritsuko snorted. "That bastard. I suspected as much."

"Then can't you make me take that on?" Aiko said. "I don't know, you're god. So just give me Kahoru's pain. Then she can remember whatever she needs to remember." She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know, would that work?"

Kahoru glanced at Aiko, her cheeks flushing slightly. "You're being absurd."

"No, I might just be able to manage that," Madoka said. "The general principle at work here is I can't make things just disappear with my magic, but if it's an intangible thing like an emotion, I can just about move it around."

"That just means putting Aiko in danger," Kahoru said. "I have no reason to agree to that, either."

"She's fifteen," Madoka said. "There shouldn't be any real danger. If the war goes on long enough to threaten Aiko, Homura will have problems as well."

"Even so," Kahoru began.

She broke off when Aiko touched her arm. "It's fine. I can deal with it."

"I should warn you, though," Madoka said. "It'll work best if you say in reasonable proximity to each other. Living in different cities would make things tricky."

"That's okay," Aiko said. "I can deal with that, as well."

Kahoru closed her eyes, defeated by that unflinching voice. "Fine. I'll make that concession. But I want one thing in return."

"What is it?" Madoka asked.

Kahoru opened her eyes and met Madoka's gaze. "You should promise to stay out of the war from now on. Of course, that means you can't sabotage Lotus Garden. But beyond that, let's put an end to your little chats with Homura, shall we? She should stand or fall on her own merits."

"I like my chats with Homura," Madoka said. "And I'm happy to chat with you as well, you know. That would even things up, right?"

"I don't need that," Kahoru said. "I have nothing more to say to you until I've won."

"You're so stubborn." Madoka shrugged. "Well, it's true that if I'm not careful, Homura will end up depending on me again. So I'll accept that condition."

Kahoru smiled. "I'll leave it at that. It's not like I can trick you."

Madoka nodded. "Likewise."

"I prefer smiting," Kyouko said. "Anyone for smiting? No?"

"So is this really happening?" Mami asked. "Are we really coming back to life?"

"Maybe," Madoka said. "It's up to Homura. But either way, I wanted you all to be able to remember."

"It seems life in the future is full of incident," Ryoko said dryly. "Do have fun with it all, I suppose."

"I'll do my best," Ritsuko said. "As much as I'd rather rest."

Kyouko sighed. She still didn't believe it. Madoka would always come first for Homura. But if she was wrong- what? Just what should she say to Homura when they saw each other again? And what would Homura say to her when they saw each other again? She didn't know. She didn't know, but she wanted to find out.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five: Coming Home**

Mami sat by the table in the drawing room, going through the familiar motions of making and pouring tea. "Just wait a second, okay?"

"Sure," Aiko said. She flitted around the edge of the room, studying the books piled up on the shelves. They were mostly manga and light novels, incongruous with the dark wood furniture.

"Do sit down," Mami said. She smiled as Aiko eventually sat opposite her. "How did it go? Your confession?"

Aiko shrugged. "Dunno. She wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"That's unexpected," Mami said. "Normally Kahoru's very definite about everything."

"Yeah, she was being weird," Aiko said. "I thought she'd just reject me out of hand, but she said she wasn't sure, and said she needed to do experiments or something." Aiko sighed, her fingers toying with her short hair. "God damn it, it's like she's only awkward at times like this, y'know? When it's fighting she's always fired up."

"Well, I wondered if this might be the case," Mami said. She poured Aiko a cup of tea, her movements smooth and delicate. "This is just my guess, but she's probably never had a love life until now. As far as fighting goes, though, she's been involved in any number of battles." Mami studied Aiko. "You'd know better than me, though."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Aiko said. "She's always busy with our side, you know, demons and magic. Even before this all began." She shrugged. "But she's always so together normally."

"Well, love and war aren't the same," Mami said. "But maybe's an okay answer, right? She hasn't said no."

"I guess," Aiko said. She drank her tea, making a face at the bitter taste. "It's all so stupid. One way or the other, she'll be gone soon enough. Whether she wins or dies."

"You can still stop her," Mami said. "You want her to stay with you, right?"

"I can't stop her. Even if we end up going out or whatever, I won't be able to stop her," Aiko said. "If she could be stopped halfway, she wouldn't be Kahoru, right? There ain't anyone who can shake her resolve when she's put her mind to something. That sucks for me, ya know, but that's also the girl I came to like."

"Even she makes mistakes. So you should still try," Mami said. "If she ignores you, that's her choice, but I think it's important you try. Don't just sacrifice your feelings for her convenience. That won't make anyone happy."

"I dunno. At the end of the day, she's gonna die anyway, unless we try and cheat one way or the other," Aiko said. "I don't have any way to change that."

"Then let's try and find a way," Mami said. "I think that's a better use of Kahoru's talents than her trying to become god."

"We have this talk so much," Aiko said. "It ain't gonna go anywhere, you know?" She leaned forwards. "Enough about me. It's my stuff to work out with her. What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Mami said. "I'll just keep trying to end the fighting."

Aiko sighed. "Look, what happened at Kyoto is how it's gonna be, okay? We're gonna hurt you and betray you. At least get pissed off when it happens."

"Would anything change if I got angry?" Mami asked.

"You'd probably feel better," Aiko said.

"I wouldn't, though," Mami said. "I think that would just make me more unhappy." She sighed. "We can talk like this, so I don't want to fight you."

"It'll happen whatever ya think," Aiko said. "Just give up on us and fight your corner. You'd be happier that way."

"No. That won't make me happy." Mami smiled wanly. "Do you know how long I lived like that? Just living by the common sense of a magical girl? Tit for tat, protecting territory, all of it. But that never made me happy. This is the same. The truth is that not even Kahoru is doing this because it makes her happy."

"I guess," Aiko said. "But it ain't about being happy. She wants to make everyone happy."

"If you ask me, the only thing a person can do is try and make the people around them happy," Mami said. "If we all do that, maybe the world will work itself out. I'm not sure any one person can do more than that."

"Maybe, yeah. Maybe not. But you're breaking your own rule." Aiko narrowed her eyes. "If it was about bein' happy, you'd be more normal. But you're trying to do something for everyone, especially your enemies. That ain't making you or anyone else happy."

Mami sighed. When it was put to her that way, she couldn't deny it. All she'd managed to do was fail. "I know. But I don't know what else to do."

"Just- never mind." Aiko shrugged. "Guess you can't just fight, or don't want to just fight, or whatever. I dunno what to tell you." She shrugged. "Well, why not come over to my side?"

Mami smiled. "Tempting, but no."

"Kahoru's gonna fight and fight and kill and kill, but her end game doesn't need anyone to die," Aiko said. "That's the process, not the result. When she becomes god, you can all do whatever. So if you want everyone to be happy, just come over to our side. Make it painless."

"I can't do that," Mami said. "I can't abandon my friends."

"You already have, though. Kyoto was a betrayal," Aiko said. She frowned as Mami's expression crumpled, collapsing back in her chair and looking away. "No, whatever, I can't do this. I ain't Kahoru."

"It's fine. It's just the truth." Mami put her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to do any more. I just want everyone to have a happy ending. That's all. But nothing ever goes well."

"Life's like that," Aiko said. "You know how it is." She patted Mami awkwardly on the shoulder.

Mami breathed deeply, trying to compose herself. "Yes. But I'll keep on trying, for all that. I won't give up just because it's hard."

"Whatever we do, something's gonna be sacrificed," Aiko said.

"Is it so wrong to want a happy ending?" Mami asked. "A way for everyone to be happy and nothing to be sacrificed?" She picked up her cup of tea again. It was warm against her hands. "I'll search for that. I'll keep looking. Even if you're happy to let Kahoru leave you, I'm not happy with that. I'm not happy with her dying, either. So I'll keep trying."

Aiko smiled. "So you're also chasing an ideal. Honestly, you're like her. I guess I get on with that kinda person."

Mami blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm saying you're like Kahoru," Aiko said. "You're as stubborn as her, at least."

"I'm not sure how that makes me feel," Mami said.

"From me, it's like a compliment," Aiko said. "Be happy. But the thing is, Kahoru never gives up. She's never happy with taking 'that's just how it is' as an answer. That's okay because it ain't just words with her. She tries harder than anyone else to change things. Thinking, fighting, recruiting people and using them, lying, whatever it takes. It ain't pretty. But that's probably what it takes."

Mami shrugged. "I'm not sure I can do that. But you're right, I suppose. If I'm not willing to go that far, I'm just being self-indulgent to even talk about it."

"I dunno about that. I'm just saying what works for her, that's all," Aiko said.

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Mami said.

"Just fall one way or the other if it gets too tough," Aiko said. "Just follow Homura, or join Kahoru. She'll always welcome you. But what you're trying to do is real hard, and it ain't like you haven't come close to the edge before."

"I know. I'll be careful." Mami smiled wanly. "You too, okay? Do your best with Kahoru."

"Oh, leave me alone," Aiko said. "That ain't gonna be anything but thorns, I'm telling you. I just love her. It can't be helped."

"You never know. Things might go better than you think," Mami said. "Keep me posted. Actually, that reminds me. I still don't have your phone number, do I?"

"Well, yeah," Aiko said. "It's okay for us to chat now, but if we go back, we'll be enemies again."

"That doesn't mean we can't chat," Mami said. She reached into her pocket then blinked. "Ah, of course. Well, I'll remember it."

Aiko sighed. "I doubt it."

"Don't underestimate my memory," Mami said.

Aiko sighed at her earnest expression and rattled off the number. That stubbornness really was like Kahoru.

* * *

><p>Kyouko lay on the grass in the centre of the greenhouse, her hands behind her head as she looked up through the glass ceiling into the void beyond. It would normally be a horrifying sight, but right now it didn't seem to matter either way. This place was probably slightly less than real. But it was a fine place for her to do nothing and clear her head.<p>

Sayaka approached slowly, looking around. "Oi. Where is this?"

Kyouko glanced sidelong at Sayaka without getting up. "Heaven. It's all heaven, you idiot."

"Yeah, sure, but where in heaven?" Sayaka said. "I just ended up here, and I'd rather like to get back to Mami and the others. You seen them?"

"Not for a while," Kyouko said. "What's the rush? You're dead, so take it easy."

"I guess." Sayaka sat down on the grass near to Kyouko, folding her arms. "Aren't you taking it too easy, though?"

"Nothing to do," Kyouko said. She yawned. "I do nothing when there's nothing to do."

"You're just lazy." Sayaka sighed. "What have you been doing? You stay in Mitakihara?"

"Yeah," Kyouko said. "I'm living with Homura right now."

"Really? Like, in her house?" Sayaka frowned when Kyouko nodded. "Weird. What about her parents?"

"They live elsewhere," Kyouko said. "She's isolated from her family."

"Huh. That sucks. Must be weird living with her, though. She's so damn cold."

"She's not as cold as all that. She just pretends, you know," Kyouko said. "Underneath it all, she's pretty hot-headed, and she cares more than you'd think to look at her."

"I'll take your word for it," Sayaka said. "I never did get on with her."

Kyouko smirked. "Yeah. And she never got on with you, either. You two are like that."

"Leave me alone. I just don't like stuck up people like her," Sayaka said.

"I'm not blaming you. Not everyone can get on with everyone else." Kyouko closed her eyes again. Honestly, she'd never expected to be able to talk like this to Sayaka again.

"Hah. You can say that again," Sayaka said. "I never got on with you, either."

"I know that. God." Kyouko opened her eyes. The blackness of space was so close she felt she could reach up and touch it. The trees around them felt like so many lies. "But I tried to get on with you, you know. We just started on the wrong foot."

"To say the least," Sayaka said. She idly began to shred the grass with her right hand. "It wasn't easy for me to deal with you, you know. Even when you told me what you'd gone through, it's just too big. Too absurd. It made my problems seem trivial and that just pissed me off, since they weren't trivial. Or at least, they didn't feel trivial to me. Now I'm not so sure."

"It's not like I was saying I was morally superior because I had dead parents," Kyouko said. "I just wanted you to get where I was coming from, and make you be less serious. We magical girls don't get to be happy unless we force it."

"Some things are more important than being happy, right?" Sayaka said. "I mean, you died. If it's just about having fun and doing whatever you liked, why did you die? Bad luck?"

"I got caught up in the stupid war with Kahoru." Kyouko sighed. "And you're right. Sort of. It's not that I'd given up on being happy, or that I sacrificed myself. I just wanted to pursue a less shallow kind of happiness than what I was experiencing before. But if you care, you have to take risks."

"Yeah. Well, it's not like I was doing anything different," Sayaka said. "I just wanted Kyousuke to be happy. Sorry I ignored your advice, but that's just how I felt at the time."

"You okay with that?" Kyouko said. She sat up, shaking out her hair. "If Homura can travel back in time, maybe she can save you. I'll ask her."

"Wouldn't that be a problem for you guys? The pink-haired girl said something about a limit on her ability, right? The demon prince?" Sayaka smiled at Kyouko's surprised expression. "I can get that much, you know. I was listening. Hitomi and Mami explained a lot, as well."

"I guess we'd have to fight him again," Kyouko said. "But that's fine, we just have to win. We'd have you to help, as well. And we know the nature of his magic, as well. We'd have a bunch of advantages we didn't have the first time around."

"The older girls said you couldn't do it without them, though," Sayaka said. "And I'm pretty weak, you know. There's no getting around that."

"Of course they'd say that, they're the enemy," Kyouko said. She leaned towards Sayaka, her face animated by the thought. "But we can do it somehow. Even if we didn't get it right the first time, Homura can just go back again. I mean, that's the point of all this. We can save you!"

"It's fine." Sayaka smiled. "Thanks, but you shouldn't. I'm not gonna say I was happy to die, but that was just what I needed to do at the time. I can't blame it on anyone else. And anyway, you have your own war to fight, right?"

"We can deal with that at the same time," Kyouko said. "It's worth trying, at least."

"That Kahoru girl has the magic book, right? If she remembers, she'd just come and fight," Sayaka said. "If the demon prince was as terrifying as Mami said, she'd just finish us all off after he goes down, even if we win. Just how can we deal with that, exactly?"

"I guess she would do something like that," Kyouko said. "But that's no reason to give up."

Sayaka laughed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, idiot."

Kyouko bit her lip. "Why the hell are you only smart at times like this?"

"I've already given you guys enough trouble. The hell I'm gonna trouble you all after I die." Sayaka scattered the blades of grass she'd ripped up. "Don't pout like that."

"I'm not," Kyouko said. She glared at Sayaka. "I'm just not happy with you saying you're okay with dying. If you can live, live. It's worth us fighting for."

"I can say what I like." Sayaka closed her eyes. "It's like, yeah, it's a nice thought. But if you're just gonna make me see you guys die over and over again because you're forcefully trying to save me, well, you can get stuffed. That doesn't sound like much fun to me."

Kyouko sighed. "If Homura can time travel or whatever, I wish she'd just done that to save you to begin with."

"If pinkie is right, it ain't like flicking a switch," Sayaka said. "I mean, this is pretty serious stuff, right? We're in heaven, and there's god, who is this pretty girl with gold eyes or whatever. I have no idea what's going on, but it's not like I'd expect Homura to travel back in time to save me. I wouldn't travel back in time to save her."

"I know. I know all that, much better than you do." Kyouko rubbed her head in frustration. "Using that magic threatens Madoka, or whatever. It's just frustrating as hell, you know."

"Life sucks, right? I mean, sure, save me. But why not save your parents?" Sayaka said. "Don't they deserve it just as much?"

"That was years ago," Kyouko said.

"It's all the same." Sayaka shrugged. "Seriously, though, you fight for whatever it is you're fighting for. Don't give yourself extra work."

Kyouko sighed. "I know, I know. And that's if we even go back. I don't think Homura would risk Madoka's life for anything."

"I'm telling you, she's cold," Sayaka said. "But what's up with that? She knows god?"

"They were friends or more in another world. Somehow." Kyouko shrugged. "I dunno. But Madoka's the most important person in Homura's world. That much I do know." She closed her eyes. Honestly, she could say it again and again, but it never stopped hurting to admit that truth.

"I see." Sayaka glanced sidelong at Kyouko. "So, if she saves you, you'd be wrong about that, right?"

"No," Kyouko said. "That'd just mean that I and Mami and Hitomi together add up to something worth the risk, or whatever."

"I don't think even Homura thinks that way about people," Sayaka said. "You like her, right? Have a little more faith in her." She blinked at Kyouko's shocked expression. "What?"

Kyouko blushed and looked away. That had just been a coincidence. "You're right, I guess."

Sayaka gave Kyouko an odd look. "I mean, I find it unlikely myself. But I don't get on with her to begin with."

Kyouko nodded. "Maybe I'm just being jealous, I don't know."

"Jealous?" Sayaka said.

"Jealous of Madoka," Kyouko said. Honestly, it was lame. But she couldn't escape that feeling.

Sayaka snorted. "The hell's up with that? I mean, she's stuck up here, right? Even if she's Homura's friend, no one seems to know her."

"She's stuck up here. That's why it sucks to lose to her." Kyouko fell backwards, looking up at the glass ceiling again. "Well, whatever. Forget it."

Sayaka frowned. "Oh, god. Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking," Kyouko said.

"I don't know why Homura is worth worrying about to begin with." Sayaka frowned. "I guess I know what jealousy feels like, though. It's not a great feeling."

"You don't say," Kyouko said sarcastically.

"You remember what you told me back then, right?" Sayaka said.

"I know," Kyouko said. "I was just teasing you, though."

"Just, you know, try harder," Sayaka said. "If I have a regret, it's that, I guess. I went down without a fight. Not that it's the same kind of jealousy, of course. But I mean, even among friends, it's the same, right? It's better to try your best, or whatever."

Kyouko snorted. "That stuff's so lame."

"Yeah, well, you're lame, if you're getting worked up over something like this," Sayaka said. "Don't blame me for that."

Kyouko laughed. The truth hurt. "You're right, I guess. Then I'll just have to lamely try my best."

Sayaka glanced down at her and nodded. "Sure. But look after Hitomi as well, okay? She should never have become a magical girl."

"Yeah. Leave her to me," Kyouko said. She closed her eyes. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything," Sayaka said. She sighed and glanced sidelong at Kyouko. "But you're welcome, I guess."

* * *

><p>In the shadows of Mitakihara's industrial district, Homura fought alone, her bow glowing as she fired again and again. The demons swarmed after her as she flew backwards, thinning their ranks with divine arrows. Tonight they were numerous, and she was alone. Normally that would be no problem, but she couldn't use her full power right now. The fight with Oriko had confirmed that. Homura gritted her teeth, landing on top of a smoke-stack and checking her soul gem. It was clouded.<p>

Yurino watched Homura from atop the ruins of the abandoned car factory and smiled pleasantly. She waved as Homura glanced towards her.

Homura snorted then vanished in a flash of light as the demonic lances reached for her. She wouldn't let that girl save her again. So she fought alone, diving into the horde of demons with her ragged wings shining brightly. She dodged and wove through the reign of fire surrounding her, flickering as she appeared and disappeared, piercing their masks with her arrows and crushing them with her wings. At times she dodged with her body's movements alone, relying on her instincts as she let the demonic lances sear past her. It was anything but beautiful. She was too tired for that. She was always a shade too slow for it to be beautiful. So she smashed them to pieces with superior power alone. Somewhere in the haze of pain and exhaustion, she remembered the time she'd watched Ritsuko fight. She probably looked like that to Yurino. Powerful and forlorn. The only thing that kept her moving was an empty pride, a stubborn refusal to lose. And just like Ritsuko, at the last, she stood alone, surrounded by nothing but ashes that scattered on the wind.

Homura closed her eyes, clutching her chest as her wings faded around her. With the last fragments of her power she forcibly gathered a cloud of remnants, catching them and pressing them against her soul gem. She breathed out as the corruption gripping her began to fade away. This was one future. It wasn't like she wouldn't be able to live like this. Supported by her pride, defining herself by her duties to the world, fighting for the sake of feeling alive. She could manage that much. But she didn't know if she'd be able to open her heart again. A barren future unfolded like a blooming flower in her eyes, a whole world painted over with Ritsuko's pure white. Homura smirked, forcing open her eyes. On balance, she'd rather not.

"Have you decided?" Madoka asked.

Homura breathed out. The voice came faintly from behind her. The presence she felt was so weak that it felt like it would fade away if she so much as looked at it. So she continued to stare straight ahead, her eyes lost in the darkness around her. "I'll go back. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I'm glad you've become someone who can choose that path," Madoka said. The goddess leaned against Homura, and looked up at the sky. She raised an ethereal hand to frame the stars. "From now on, you'll have to fight without me whispering in your ear. But that's okay. You'll have the others with you."

"You always arrive so briefly and go so quickly," Homura said. "It's not easy for me, you know."

"Yes." Madoka smiled at the sky. "But from now on, I'll be using all my power to create small miracles here and there. All the things I need to do to make sure you're never alone again. Even if I hadn't promised that girl I'd step aside, I still wouldn't be able to see you."

"Can't you do more?" Homura said. "You sacrificed so much. You sacrificed everything. I wish I could at least keep you company."

"This is my everything. I'm not a saviour. My wish was really just a small thing when everything is said and done," Madoka said. "I sometimes think that's why I succeeded. Maybe the small things are the limit of what people can do. Either way, all my miracles exist in the shadows of people's hearts. I can't touch anything you can feel with your hands."

Homura smiled. She dropped the spent remnants on the ground. "Don't worry. It's plenty. Your wish, and what you've done for me, all of it. You've done more than enough."

"Thank you," Madoka said.

Homura breathed out. "If I don't go back, Yurino will come for me, right?"

"Yes." Madoka closed her eyes. "But if you beat her, that's it. Even Kahoru can't do more than that from beyond the grave. This war would end then, and your life would go on."

"But I choose otherwise," Homura said. "I'll fight on. So tell me what I need to do. I still can't use my time magic."

"Ah, that. I left the final seal I placed on your powers. But it's a small thing, something you can remove with your own hands." Madoka opened her eyes and smiled. "The ribbon I put in your hair. If you take that off, you'll be able to go back."

Homura blinked in surprise. "Oh. Okay."

Madoka laughed. "Is that strange?"

"No. I just didn't expect it, that's all." Homura touched the red ribbon with her hands. "Madoka, thank you for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you, but you're welcome." Madoka let herself slip away. A shadow that was never there to begin with began to fade like mist and scatter. "Good-bye."

"It's not good-bye," Homura said. "I'll see you later." She pulled the red ribbons from her hair. The ends flickered in the evening breeze as she clutched them tightly in her hands. Her white wings sundered the air as she released her magic. The angelic pinions shifted, magic bleeding away and forming a great ring of light behind Homura's back. Strands of magic curled inwards, forming the spiral patterns that had once adorned her shield. Homura frowned, momentarily lost in the nostalgic sensation. Even if the form was different, the feeling was the same. With a moment's thought the wheel of light twisted and exploded, turning back time.

A world of blue walls and twisting cracks surrounding her, a tunnel leading back into the past. Homura closed her eyes as she walked through it, fighting down a surge of fear. She'd never wanted to return to this infinite labyrinth. She wanted to live in peace. But if it came to this, it was worth enduring. No matter what, her enemy was just an ordinary magical girl. She wasn't fighting Walpurgis Night.

* * *

><p>Homura opened her eyes and sat up in bed, blinking rapidly as a rush of memories assailed her. She sprang out of bed and rushed across the room, pushing open the door and running out into the corridor. She opened the door to Kyouko's room and stepped inside, rubbing her bare feet against the cheap blue carpet as she slid to a halt.<p>

Kyouko stared at Homura, her eyes wide. "Well, hi again." She pulled her duvet up to her neck, covering her body.

Homura breathed out as she saw the red-haired girl, raising a hand to steady herself against the door-frame. "Good morning," she said lamely. She noticed belatedly that she was still wearing her purple pyjamas.

Kyouko sat up, holding the duvet against her body with her right hand. She'd slept in her underwear. "So, that wasn't a dream, right?" She rubbed her neck with her left hand. "I died. I remember dying."

"You do?" Homura said. "Why?"

"Because of Madoka." Kyouko looked at Homura. "So, why did you save me?"

"I was lonely." Homura looked away. She wasn't quite sure where to put her eyes right now.

Kyouko snorted and smiled. "That's also lame. Can't you make it sound cooler?"

"What do you want me to say?" Homura said. "Everyone died. I came home alone and all I could think of was you. You and the others. I just didn't want to go on alone."

"What about Madoka?" Kyouko said. "You're putting her in danger, right?"

"It's fine," Homura said. She folded her arms over her chest. "We just have to win."

"Didn't you say that last time?" Kyouko smiled wanly. "Well, whatever. I'll let you off the hook for now."

Homura managed to look at Kyouko again. It wasn't easy to do. She couldn't escape from this searing heat and agonising guilt. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kyouko said.

"You know," Homura said. "For everything."

Kyouko smirked. Nothing that had happened before felt real any more. Nothing except this. "I'll forgive you, I guess." She held Homura's gaze for a few seconds.

Homura wilted, feeling herself slip away. She was so tired, and all the emotions she'd locked up while she struggled home alone were boiling up in her chest, fit to burst. So she walked forwards and sat on the edge of Kyouko's bed. She breathed out, trying to hold onto herself. "I'm sorry. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure, I guess." Kyouko frowned. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired." Homura smiled wanly. "It's absurd. I've made my decision. I thought I'd managed to get a hold of myself again. But right now, I'm just useless." She fell silent as she looked away from Kyouko, her body stiff and unmoving.

Kyouko hesitated for a moment, then let go of the duvet. She leaned forwards and wrapped her hands around Homura's rigid body, resting her head against the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "Just relax, already. You don't need to do anything right now." She closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. It felt good. It hurt, and it felt good. That was the contradiction at the heart of this feeling.

Homura gripped Kyouko's bare arm with her right hand, running her thumb over Kyouko's coarse, warm skin. That sensation rose above the dull pain gripping her. It was warm. Despite herself she felt the knot of tension in her heart unwind slowly. It wasn't that the world was any less muddy and painful. She was still burdened by the guilt of her own past actions and the uncertainty of the future. But those feelings became less important. These arms were warmer and more real than anything else.

Kyouko sighed as she felt Homura relax. "You're cruel, you know," she said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six: Winds of Change**

Later that morning, Homura and Kyouko ate breakfast together. That was another routine, another piece of normality to be reclaimed from the spiralling madness of recent events. But Homura was quiet, so quiet Kyouko found it unnerving. After several attempts to make conversation withered on the vine, she scowled in frustration. "What's up? You're still upset about Kyoto?"

"What? Oh. No." Homura looked away awkwardly. "Well, I mean, yes, but I'm getting over it. That's not the problem here."

"You sure?" Kyouko said. "Because it feels like I've been talking to a brick wall and it's getting pretty old. I mean, I know you've been shaken and I'm the same, but that's exactly why I'm trying to chat."

"Sorry. It's just, well, something." Homura blushed. "I'm sorry."

"What's up with you, seriously?" Kyouko said. "It's creeping me out."

"I was just thinking I never properly replied to you back then," Homura said. She glanced at Kyouko, her snow-white cheeks slowly burning up. "Madoka scolded me for that, so, well, you know." She trailed off, searching for words.

Kyouko blinked. "It doesn't exactly make me happy if she's meddling that much. It's unnecessary." She looked down at the table and picked distractedly at her food. "I can take a hint, you know, so whatever."

"It's not like that, though," Homura said. She breathed out. Why was she only brave in battle, and useless at times like this? "It's complicated."

"It's simple," Kyouko said. "You love Madoka, right?"

"Yes, I do. But it's complicated." Homura paused again, trying to find the right words. "I love her, but I couldn't bear to see you die. That wasn't just friendship. I realised at the time, I'd led you on for a reason, we'd become close for a reason, and I didn't reject you for a reason. I was attracted to you. And I still am. This morning was the same. Being in your arms." She looked away again, running a hand awkwardly through her long black hair. "I love her and I love you. But that's wrong. I know that."

Kyouko laughed at Homura's muddled, anxious face. The laughter helped smooth the turmoil in her breast. Honestly, she thought she was strong. She thought she didn't mind. But hearing those words still shook her from head to toe and filled her with a thousand contradictory emotions. Homura was stupid, but she was stupid, as well. "So, does your faith permit polygamy? I assume you asked Madoka, right?"

"Not exactly," Homura said limply. "I'm sorry. I know it's stupid, but I needed to answer you honestly." She breathed out, papering over the cracks, trying to reassert herself. It was something she had to say, a passing point. Now she'd said it, she felt a little better. She could try to be calm again.

Kyouko stared at her for a second, then spoke more quietly. "So, what happens now?"

Homura's remaining composure shattered into a thousand glimmering fragments. She looked at Kyouko, eyes wide. "Um. I don't know. I don't know if anything I can do would be fair here."

"Stuff fair. None of this is pretty." Kyouko held Homura's gaze as she screwed up her nerves. "If you want, you can go out with me. But if you want to stay pure for Madoka or whatever, you know, go ahead. That'd hardly surprise me."

Homura put down her chop-sticks, giving up any pretence she was trying to eat. "I don't know. I mean, we're going to be busy fighting from now on, so we won't have that much time."

"Even Kahoru can't fall on our heads and kill us without catching three trains," Kyouko said. "So we might be able to spare the time now and then. But it's more than that, you know." She shrugged, trying to hide her own embarrassment. "It's about knowing what we are to each other, you know. Whether I can think of you as my girlfriend. Even if we never have time to do anything, that isn't the same as what we've been until now."

"You have a point," Homura admitted. She'd been preoccupied by getting as far as saying anything. The fact that she might have to make a decision had somehow eluded her. It was exciting and frightening and deeply, deeply embarrassing. For a few seconds her mind was blank, numb to anything but the intensity of Kyouko's quiet gaze and Gordian knot of emotions gripping her heart. But she remembered. She remembered Madoka's words. She remembered Kyouko dying. She remembered Kahoru's lofty ambitions and the war they'd have to fight. And above all else, she remembered that magical girls lived like mayflies and then died. "Ok."

Kyouko blinked. "What?"

"I'll go out with you," Homura said. "Though like I said, I can't guarantee we'll have much free time." She felt guilty. She couldn't escape that. But she also felt happy and relieved. That wasn't something she could deny, either. All of these stupid and messy and contradictory things were part of her.

"It's fine," Kyouko said. She stared at Homura for a few seconds. "I knew you liked her from the start. But if I'm the one going out with you, it's fine. We're both here." She reached out with her right hand, gripping Homura's wrist. "I'm right here." She felt a twinge of guilt for saying that, but she'd drown that thought in this warmth. This awkward and embarrassing happiness was justification enough.

* * *

><p>Kahoru sat on the roof of an office building in Kyoto, her legs dangling over the edge as she balanced her red book on her knees. She wrote questions in a quick, neat hand, reading the answers swiftly before moving on, over and over again. She disregarded the soreness in her wrist as she continued, focusing on the words on the red book's white pages and the images those words created in her mind. In themselves, the words were meaningless. All the information in the world meant nothing unless she could make something of it. And even though she had that ability, if she made any mistakes, it would be fatal.<p>

She wouldn't have it any other way.

Tsuya, Toku and Riko all gathered on the roof, magic illuminating them as they descended and settled behind him. Tsuya spoke first. "What is it? Ain't often you call us out in the middle of the day."

"Nothing major." Kahoru closed the red book and moved away from the edge of the roof, turning to face her subordinates. "Do you remember?"

"What?" Tsuya said. "It's too damn early for riddles, you know."

"I see." Kahoru's gaze slid past Tsuya to a silent Riko. "Well, sure. I need you all to take change of Kyoto from now on. I have some matters I must attend to, but I can't just abandon this place, either. It's my responsibility, after all."

"More stuff with the Mitakihara people?" Toku said.

"Yes. It might last a while this time," Kahoru said.

"Well, leave Kyoto to us," Toku said. She grinned, her right hand balling into a fist. "And just say if you need any help with the rest, okay?"

"Don't say that so easily, you idiot," Tsuya said. She snorted. "I'm only fighting for Kyoto. I don't want any unnecessary trouble."

"That's fine. That's how you should be," Kahoru said. "Anyway, that's pretty much the extent of my business. Don't contact me from now on unless something major occurs."

"Yeah, sure," Tsuya said. "It'll be rough, but we'll be fine."

Riko smiled. "Good luck."

"Yes, thanks," Kahoru said absently. "Riko and Toku, you two can go. Tsuya, wait a moment. I need to use you for something."

Riko and Toku nodded and moved away, gathering their magic as they jumped from the roof.

"You made them bunk school just for that?" Tsuya said, putting a hand on her hip and scowling at Kahoru. "Wouldn't a text message have been more appropriate?"

Kahoru laughed. "Maybe you're right. I just wanted to see their faces again, that's all."

Tsuya narrowed her eyes. "What's with that? Just how serious is this stuff with Mitakihara? I thought the demon prince was over with."

"Don't worry about it," Kahoru said. She stepped forwards, looking into Tsuya's eyes. "In any case, don't move."

Tsuya blinked. "Just what are you planning?"

Kahoru reached out and held Tsuya still with both hands. Then she leaned in and kissed Tsuya.

Tsuya froze for a second, then pulled her right hand back and punched Kahoru hard in the stomach. She wiped her lips with her sleeve as Kahoru staggered backwards and doubled over in pain. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just as I thought, that wasn't in the least bit exciting," Kahoru said. She breathed out and stood up, pouting at Tsuya. "But was it really necessary to hit me?"

"Why on earth do you think it'd be exciting?" Tsuya said. "I know you're clingy but there are limits." She glared at Kahoru. "Explain yourself."

"You're the control group," Kahoru said.

"That's not an explanation," Tsuya snapped.

"Oh, do calm down," Kahoru said. She smirked. "Don't worry, I won't do it again. It was boring, after all."

"You're just asking to be hit again now," Tsuya said.

"How many years has it been?" Kahoru said. "That we've known each other, I mean."

"I don't know," Tsuya said, thrown by the sudden change of topic. "Too damn long."

"I guess so. I was just thinking I needed you, after all," Kahoru said. "If you hadn't opposed me in the past, I wouldn't have struggled to overcome you, and I wouldn't have been able to come this far. Thank you."

"Stop talking like you're gonna die," Tsuya said. "I'm getting sick of it."

"I'm going to die, one way or the other," Kahoru said. "You too. Neither of us have much time left, Tsuya."

"I know that," Tsuya said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to get sentimental after all these years."

Kahoru laughed. "Fair enough. You can go."

Tsuya turned away from Kahoru. A frown played about her lips. "When we die, it'll be right here in Kyoto. I only ever lost to you, and you only ever lost to me. So if we're only allowed this much life, we'll die right here. That's how it should end."

"That sounds dangerously like sentimentality to me," Kahoru said.

"Not at all. I'm just thinking of the kids we're looking after," Tsuya said. "Kids need to be able to say good-bye. But it's not like you've ever listened to my advice." She took off, jumping off the roof and leaping across to the next building along.

Kahoru watched her go, then pulled out her phone. She brought up Aiko's number then hesitated for a second. That was absurd. Aiko was her right hand. She was more necessary now than ever before.

"_Hey," _Aiko said. _"What's the plan?" _Her voice was tinged with nervousness.

Kahoru smiled. "Do you remember?"

"_Of course I do. And I won't let you say you forgot," _Aiko said. _"But my confession's like whatever now, I guess. What do you need?" _

"As ever, I need your everything," Kahoru said.

"_Don't tease me." _

"But it's so much fun," Kahoru said. "Anyway, you're right, the experiment comes second. For now we've cleared all the fundamental preconditions to my plan. The only thing left is to fight with all of our strength and wit."

"_Do we have to fight?" _Aiko asked. _"I mean, at this point, you've proved everything you need to prove. Can't you just get Homura to agree with your plan or whatever?" _

"Sadly, that wouldn't work," Kahoru said. "Not unless she fell in love me or suchlike. If this is going to work, I need her to hate me. That means we need to go to war."

Aiko sighed. _"If we must. But I talking to Mami up there, you know. Even after the shrine, she's still wavering." _

"Really? There should be limits to how good-natured someone can be," Kahoru said. She frowned. "That's actually a problem, really."

"_I don't get it, but even now, she isn't thinking of us as enemies," _Aiko said. _"So it ain't like we need to fight her. Let's aim Homura and Kyouko." _

"For as long as she's Homura's friend, she's our enemy," Kahoru said. "On balance, it's probably fine to let her waver. How many times have you warned her now?"

"_So, if she stopped being Homura's friend, she wouldn't be our enemy any more?"_ Aiko said.

"Well, in principle," Kahoru said. "But we shouldn't complicate things."

"_We can do it, I think. I'm sure we can bring her over to our side. We should try, at least," _Aiko said.

Kahoru frowned. "Listen, nothing's changed. All you need to do is follow my lead. That's for the best."

"_Trust me, I know her better than you do," _Aiko said. _"And you tried to recruit her before, right? That's how you always do things. It'd be great if she became our ally."_

Kahoru sighed. "I understand. I'll think about it. But don't do anything unnecessary. It'd be a problem for me if you let her get to you."

"_It ain't like that," _Aiko said. _"This is just a plan so we can win. I thought you liked that kind of thing."_

"I'm just worried this could prove to be a dangerous distraction," Kahoru said. She walked towards the edge of the roof, looking out over Kyoto again. "Before we go after Mami, I'd rather pluck the low-hanging fruit."

Aiko snorted. _"Well, whatever works. But just bear it in mind, okay? There's no point in pissing her off."_

"I understand." Kahoru frowned. "You're coming here, right?"

"_Yeah, I'm at the station now," _Aiko said. _"Should be there by four."_

"What about your family?" Kahoru said.

"_I convinced them. They don't really care what I do, to be honest," _Aiko said. _"Just as long as I'm not in the way. Where am I staying?" _

"Toku's place would be best," Kahoru said. "I should have asked her earlier, but never mind. I'll make the call in a minute."

"_Sure, I guess. But wouldn't your place be more convenient? Especially if I'm holding some of your memories now or whatever," _Aiko said.

"My house isn't useful for this," Kahoru said. She closed her eyes. "No one is permitted to go there. Not even you."

"_Ok. If you say so," _Aiko said.

Kahoru waited for a few seconds. "I'm surprised you're not going to ask."

"_I'll ask if you want me to ask," _Aiko said. _"If you want to talk about it, any time. But it ain't like I don't know most magical girls have problems, so I don't ask." _

"I see. That's reassuring." Kahoru smirked. "You've always been dependable."

"_Only for you," _Aiko said. "_Don't think I'm like this with everybody."_

Kahoru blushed. "I see. Well, that's useful for me."

"_You're welcome, or whatever."_

* * *

><p>Kyouko, Homura and Mami ate their lunch together on the roof of the school. That had been their settled habit ever since Kyouko had started school, but normally it had been easier and more natural than it felt today. For one reason or another, they all felt a certain awkwardness towards each other. All of them had experienced things they didn't feel like talking about.<p>

Mami frowned at the other two girls as they sat close together and ate in silence, their eyes never quite meeting her own. Disregarding that strangeness, she was the first to try and cut through the awkward silence. "Have any of you seen Hitomi?"

Homura shook her head. "Not today."

"I suppose that's not unexpected," Mami said.

"I'm not gonna lie, the whole thing where Ritsuko is sharing her body is pretty weird," Kyouko said. "I'm not really sure how to feel about that."

"It was what she needed to do to survive," Mami said. "We can't fault her for that."

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Kyouko said. She breathed out, warming to her theme. "But when we meet her, we're not gonna know which is which, right?"

"Maybe," Mami said. She frowned. "When I think about it, I may have spoken to Ritsuko before, when I had assumed I was talking to Hitomi. I remember she was saying some uncharacteristically profound things."

"You think Ritsuko can say profound things?" Kyouko said. "She's just a bully."

"She's older than the rest of us," Mami said. "So it shouldn't come as a surprise. Maybe she felt comfortable enough to be honest with me because I didn't know it was really her. Of course, I'm just guessing."

"It doesn't matter either way," Homura said. "The problem is what the two of them will do from now on."

"I suppose so," Mami said. "But do either of them really have any reason to be involved?"

"Ritsuko will involve herself. Her pride won't permit her to stand aside," Homura said. "But I don't know what she'll do. I was surprised Aiko attacked her at Kyoto. Making Ritsuko her enemy is the last thing Kahoru should want." She frowned. "Was that really just for the sake of protecting me?"

"Who knows?" Kyouko said. She leaned back on the bench, putting her hands behind her head. "Ritsuko can do what she likes. But she's getting Hitomi involved, which sucks."

"You say that, but I'm almost reassured," Mami said. "At least Ritsuko is strong enough to protect Hitomi."

"Like that did a damn thing at Kyoto," Kyouko said.

"Ritsuko was ambushed by Lotus Garden," Homura said. "I doubt Aiko would win a second time."

"I guess," Kyouko said.

Homura ate more of her lunch in silence, her brow wrinkled with thought. It was good to remember she still had plenty to think about aside from her tangled love life. "Ritsuko is probably wary of us. Now we know she's inside Hitomi, it's not easy for them to come to school. It's not exactly fear. Ritsuko wouldn't doubt her ability to survive us even if all three of us came at her. But I don't think she's proud of this."

"Then we should approach them ourselves," Mami said. "We can call Hitomi or visit her. Even if Ritsuko's with her, we have no reason to be hostile."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Homura said. "At least, I don't think I should go. I don't think either Hitomi or Ritsuko likes me."

"Then I'll do it," Mami said. "I don't have anything against Ritsuko."

"Works for me," Kyouko said. "But you should try and persuade her, I guess. She'd be useful against Kahoru."

"Like I said, I don't think they have any reason to fight," Mami said. She glanced at Kyouko. "I don't want them to fight, either."

"Why not?" Kyouko said. "I mean, you said yourself, Ritsuko's strong. We don't want her against us, so we should make the first move. God knows Kahoru won't be messing around."

Mami sighed. "That adversarial mindset is just playing into Kahoru's hands. Kyoto ended really well, didn't it?"

"Yeah, well, you screwed up pretty badly there," Kyouko said. "Your stunt made a real mess of things."

"Yes, I made a mistake," Mami said. "But I was trying to do the right thing. All you two managed to do was get a whole bunch of people killed!"

"There's no point in talking about Kyoto at this point," Homura said. "What's done is done. The question is what we do from now on."

"We need to defend ourselves," Kyouko said. "But we can't just sit on our hands. Kahoru's whole thing is rigging the game. So we have to be proactive. At some point, we'll have to fight if we ever want this to end."

"So do we win if we kill her?" Mami said. "But that wouldn't be enough, would it? We'd need to kill Aiko and Yurino as well. Maybe other people, too. Is that how you want to win?"

"I'm not happy about it, but what choice do we have?" Kyouko said. "They chose to fight with her, so what are we gonna do? Sit back and wait to die?"

"We can change their minds," Mami said. "We shouldn't fight just because they want to fight. That doesn't make it right. But Kahoru's planning to sacrifice herself. Aiko isn't happy with that, and I'm sure Yurino's the same. We just need to persuade them."

"You really think that will work?" Kyouko said. "You know how mulish those three are, right?"

"Maybe, but how stubborn are we?" Mami said. She glanced at Homura and breathed out. "In any case, violence just breeds violence. If we go out looking for a fight, that only makes it easier for Kahoru to keep Aiko and the others under control."

"Aiko will always side with Kahoru," Homura said. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do about that."

"Yes, but do you know why that is?" Mami asked. "Why Aiko always goes that far for Kahoru?"

Homura frowned. She still hadn't forgotten the sight of Aiko covered in blood at the factory, refusing to back down even when she barely had the strength to hold up her axe. "I don't know. I assume Kahoru manipulated her somehow." But when she thought about it, that didn't seem quite right. Above all it reminded her of-

"It's not that. It's just love." Mami sighed. "Strange in a way, but in another way, that's normal for a teenage girl. Aiko loves Kahoru. She said as much to me herself."

Yes. It reminded her of herself.

Kyouko blushed slightly, not quite sure where to look. "When I think about it, god, that makes too much damn sense. Not that I know what she sees in Kahoru."

"That's not our business. But that's the point. Aiko's just a teenage girl. And Kahoru's the same," Mami said. "Just a teenager, inexperienced in love. So I don't want to kill them. Not until we have no other choice."

Homura sighed. "I doubt it will matter immediately. While I'd like a tidy and fast conclusion, I'm not naïve enough to assume we'll win easily. Kahoru has planned this for a long time."

"Yes, but I agree we need a strategy," Mami said. "I'm just saying that our strategy should hinge on negotiation, not fighting."

"And I'm saying that's not gonna do a damn thing," Kyouko said. "Kahoru will just string us along for as long as she can and then betray us in the end."

"I need more time. We need more time," Homura said. "Until we understand exactly what Kahoru's doing, it will be difficult to put her war to an end. Even now, I don't exactly understand it. She certainly isn't my love or one of the people I turned back time to save."

"If we talk, we'll have a better chance of understanding," Mami said.

"You'd be surprised what you can understand from fighting," Homura said. "At the least, I think I have a better sense of Yurino's true nature now. Her sweet manner doesn't stop her from being completely abnormal."

"I haven't talked to her much," Mami said. "But I think I know something of what you mean. She's much more like her sister than I'd thought."

Kyouko snorted. "Well, whatever. We still need to do something about Ritsuko. It's kind of a problem that one of the strongest magical magical girls is wandering around our territory without our permission."

"I'll talk to her," Mami said. "But I'm not going to recruit her. If you two want to do that, by all means try. But knowing her, I doubt anything would come of it."

Homura nodded shortly and finished her lunch, eating with quick bites. That much true. Perhaps all they could do was bet on Ritsuko's bloody-minded independence, after all.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kyouko said. "Yeah, okay, Mami talks to Ritsuko, but are we just gonna sit on our hands and wait for Kahoru to make a move?"

"For as long as she has the records, it's very difficult for us to effectively attack her," Homura said. "Kyoto proved that. So all we can do is accumulate as many advantages as we can. Weapons, allies, information, whatever proves useful. I'm sure she'll be doing the same thing, at least for now."

"Is it really okay for us to be dragging other people into this fight?" Mami said.

"You seriously think Kahoru won't? Isn't that, like, her whole gimmick?" Kyouko said. "She somehow made Tai into her ally at Kyoto. I still don't even know how that worked."

"She just blackmailed Setsuko," Homura said. "But Kyouko's right. We need to be willing to go as far as Kahoru does if we want to win this."

"And what if our allies die and we live?" Mami said. "If you can beat Kahoru like that, do you go back again, or do you carry on?" She smiled wanly. "Or what if I die and Kyouko lives? Would that be good enough? Where do we draw the line?"

"I'll save you two. No matter what." Homura stood, walking towards the edge of the roof. "I realised after Kyoto that I'd have nothing if I had to live on without you two. Beyond that, I don't know."

"What about Sayaka?" Kyouko said. Her words fell loudly and echoed, momentarily silencing the others. "I was thinking about this up there, but can't we save her now? If you use your time travel, we can go back."

"Going back to before the demon prince's defeat is extremely dangerous for us," Homura said. "If she remembers, it would just play into Kahoru's hands."

"I know. Sayaka said the same thing," Kyouko said. She sighed. "She's always stupidly honest, and only sharp about things like that."

"If it went well, wouldn't having Sayaka on our side be advantageous?" Mami said. "If it was her, I could hardly fault you two for involving her. She was, well, the same as us. Our comrade."

Homura looked down over the school. Her fingers tightened around the fence. "I'm not a messiah. I couldn't save Madoka. I'll consider myself lucky if I can save you two, never mind anyone else."

"You're not alone," Kyouko said. "Couldn't we do something, if it was the three of us?"

"Maybe. But I can't see a way to win against the demon prince without outside help, even accounting for Sayaka," Homura said. She frowned. "Well, if Ritsuko agreed to help us, it might be more possible."

Mami snorted. "That's low."

"That's realistic." Homura turned to face them. "I'm fighting to protect you two. I'm happy to take chances, but I won't pick fights I know I can't win. Unless circumstances change drastically, we won't go back further than we already have."

Kyouko sighed. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

Mami met Homura's gaze. "You always make the most crucial decisions by yourself. I've never liked that."

"I'm the only person who fully understands my own magic," Homura said. "I need to decide."

"That's not what I mean," Mami said. "This isn't exactly the first time, is it?"

"I'm free to do what I think best, just as you are," Homura said tersely. "This isn't Kyoto or Osaka."

"That's exactly it. After a certain point, you give up on discussing things and just declare what you're going to do," Mami said. "It's less different to Kahoru than you think."

Kyouko looked between the two of them and sighed. She didn't want this right now. "We don't have time to fight. It'd be bloody stupid to argue with each other while Kahoru plots to kill us."

"This won't get better if we ignore it," Mami said. She glanced at Kyouko. "You want to save Sayaka, right? And you were uneasy about the attack on Kyoto, as well."

"Oh, leave me alone," Kyouko said. "I hardly agree with what you did, either."

"Can't you be more consistent?" Homura said to Mami. "Kahoru does all the things you find fault in and then some, but somehow I'm the one expected to be perfect."

"I'm not asking for perfection," Mami said. "But yes, I do think we should be better than Kahoru."

"There's no meaning in being better if she wins," Homura said. "That's what happened in our duels with Ritsuko. I took the high road and lost, and she lied and cheated and won. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but her methods haven't changed, and in this war the stakes are far higher. We can't afford to lose."

"There's no meaning in winning if we just lie and cheat and kill until it's over," Mami said. "We should defend ourselves, but that doesn't mean we can do whatever we like." She stood up, brushing herself off. "But if you really think her ways give us a better chance of victory, shouldn't you just lead us by force like she does?"

"You're being ridiculous," Kyouko said.

Homura bit her lip as Mami glared at Kyouko. "Enough, already. Let's just leave it for now."

The others nodded stiffly and an awkward silence fell again. In an atmosphere like this, saying anything would be saying too much.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Homura and Kyouko walked home together, side by side. Kyouko frowned softly. "Mami's impossible at times, isn't she? I mean, I get where she's coming from, but this world isn't nice. We need to be able to fight our own corner."<p>

"She's being stubborn," Homura said. "But it's partly my fault. I was just as obstinate about Kyoto, and that ended up killing you both."

"I tagged along with that, as well," Kyouko said. "And Mami chose to get involved of her own free will. You're not responsible for us, you know. We screwed up all by ourselves."

"It was still a battle I chose to fight," Homura said. "If I hadn't done so, we might not be in this situation."

Kyouko smiled. "You're thinking too hard, you know. You were right earlier. There's no point in worrying about that stuff any more."

"But we still need to decide what to do from now on," Homura said. "My time manipulation is a powerful form of magic, but Kahoru still has the records. I'm not sure what our long-term strategy should be, given that."

"It'll work itself out somehow," Kyouko said.

"You say that," Homura began. "But Kahoru really will be doing everything possible-" She broke off as Kyouko took her hand, blushing slightly. "Well, you know as well as I do, I guess."

"Yeah." Kyouko looked ahead awkwardly as Homura's fingers gripped hers tightly. "Man, your hand's cold."

"Sorry," Homura said.

"You don't need to apologise," Kyouko said. "It isn't like you can help it."

"I suppose so," Homura said.

Kyouko was right. They still faced all the same problems as before, but somehow, everything had changed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Event Horizon**

Hitomi was eating her lunch alone in the park when her phone rang. She glanced at the number before answering cautiously. "Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, Hitomi. I'd say it's been a while but I'd be lying," _Kahoru said. _"A lot's changed, though. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, thank you," Hitomi said. "How are you?"

"_I'm well. I'm in a very good mood, actually. Can I speak to Ritsuko?"_

Hitomi sighed. "She's been sulking for a while now."

_I'll speak to her, _Ritsuko said. _And I'm not sulking, either. Don't get impudent with me._

"Fine. If you must," Hitomi said. "But don't let her provoke you again." She closed her eyes.

Ritsuko opened her eyes and looked out across the park. "Just what do you want?"

"_Don't be coy," _Kahoru said. _"You know what I want. My offer from before is still open, you know. You have the capacity to become god if you so choose, as much as I do."_

"I'm not interested in playing into your hands," Ritsuko said. "I'm sick of you and Homura both."

"_Don't be stubborn. I know you're upset, but I don't resent you in the slightest," _Kahoru said. _"We draw different conclusions, but we both hate this world. Now that I've come this far, you must realise I'm not just delusional. This is real. We really can change this world with our own hands."_

"The world you'd create would probably be even more unbearable than this one," Ritsuko said. "You'd kill humanity with your cloying good intentions. People need to suffer. People need duty and responsibility. People need to fear death. Without those things, life would lose all nobility."

"_There's nothing noble about suffering and death. They're just cosmic catastrophes, the greatest misfortunes of this world. Humans would be far greater if they were freed from those chains," _Kahoru said.

"No, they'd just be children," Ritsuko said. "Forever children, with you as their indulgent mother. No one asked you to do that."

"_Perhaps. We could talk about this for a while, and normally I'd love to do so, but Aiko will be here soon," _Kahoru said. _"What's more important that you don't need to subordinate yourself to me. You can fight as my rival and aim to become god by your own strength. I'd certainly like to test myself against you."_

Ritsuko snorted. "Oh, please. You would never do anything to reduce your chances of winning this war by one percent, much less make me your enemy. So why don't you just tell me your angle right now?"

Kahoru laughed. _"I suppose so. Well, if I had to put it into words, I'm more worried about Homura than I am about you. So I'm willing to make you my enemy if it makes Homura's life more difficult at the same time."_

"What the hell is up with that?" Ritsuko said. "Have you forgotten who I am? I could kill either of you out of hand."

_She's just provoking you, _Hitomi chided.

"Shut up," Ritsuko said.

"_Maybe. But you've lost to me twice now. I was very worried when you went rampaging after Homura at Kyoto. That could have seriously inconvenienced me. But Aiko easily defeated you just by following the strategy I'd given her," _Kahoru said. _"You don't scare me any more."_

"You just used cheap tricks," Ritsuko said. "Neither of them will work a second time."

"_I have any number of tricks. But I'm also worried that you're losing to cheap tricks," _Kahoru said. "_The Ritsuko I knew from the akashic records was peerless and invincible. Even if she was tricked, she had a sharp instinct and a fearless will that would allow her to overcome any situation. But by my ear, you've become dull. You're weaker than you used to be." _

"Ridiculous," Ritsuko said. "Just what does your absurd book know about strength?"

"_Well, don't just take it from me. You must be worried yourself, right? Putting my tricks aside, someone like you shouldn't even feel threatened by Homura. But you've been anxious about her ever since the battle against the demon prince, haven't you? That's why you came to Kyoto to begin with. You wanted to obtain the conclusive victory that evaded you at Mitakihara."_

"I came to Kyoto to keep the peace," Ritsuko said. "That was just my duty as head enforcer."

"_You know that's a lie."_

_She's still provoking you, _Hitomi said. _It's stupid of you to let her take control of this conversation._

"You're wrong, but even if you were right, this doesn't have anything to do with anything," Ritsuko said. "However convenient it might be for you if I fought Homura, I don't have any reason to do so."

"_Yes. That's the problem. Right now, you don't have any reason to fight." _Kahoru paused to let those words sink in. _"You'd know better than I would, but I'm sure that's why you've weakened. Before you were driven by strong ideals. You never hesitated. Whether it was cutting down your enemies or taking bodies to use or destroying your own memories, you did it all without faltering because you truly believed in what you were doing. The records are quite clear on that. You're different now, though. You've started to doubt yourself."_

"Listen to me," Ritsuko said. "Your stupid book can't tell you anything about a human's heart. You're just speculating as you please, since I haven't changed. I don't hesitate, and I'm stronger than anyone else in this country."

"_The akashic records can see through people," _Kahoru said. _"You have nowhere to hide. Right now, you're in turmoil. You're angry because you're afraid of my words." _She laughed. "_Well, I can tell that much without using the records, of course."_

"Shut up!" Ritsuko said. She stood, gritting her teeth in frustration. "Do you want me to prove it to you? Do you know how easy it would be for me to destroy you and your stupid schemes?"

"_Oh, of course. That would be a simple matter for you," _Kahoru said. _"Even if I say you've weakened, you're still a monster. But I'm not here to upset you. What I'm saying is that you can regain your lost certainty. If you can't believe in your old path, your old duty, embrace a new direction. You're embarrassed by Kyoto, aren't you? You charged in without a plan or even a purpose and got yourself and Hitomi killed. If you want to stop that from happening again, you need to decide where you stand."_

"A person may waver," Ritsuko said. "But duty never changes. It's always the correct path. I won't deviate from it."

"_So is it your duty to stop me?" _Kahoru asked.

"Of course," Ritsuko said. "I can't let you become god."

_That's good, _Hitomi said. _Just remember yourself, okay? I've been tricked by her myself. But this is fine. _

"Shut up," Ritsuko repeated. "I don't need your help."

Kahoru laughed again. _"I suspected as much. So let me ask you, is Madoka a suitable god?"_

"It's not a human's place to question heaven," Ritsuko said.

"_Oh, don't be absurd. Madoka become god as a result of a great coincidence. She's just a normal girl at heart, a human like you or I."_

"Well, I had that impression," Ritsuko said. "If she was a true god, she would have destroyed you long since. Whether she won't do so or can't do so, she's weak. But that doesn't mean you or I have the right to try and become more than human."

"_She did just that, Ritsuko," _Kahoru said. _"She chose to become god and change the world, and then she sealed time travel from the world to ensure no one else could ever challenge her. Is that right?"_

"You'd do the same thing in her place," Ritsuko said. "You're no better than her."

"_Maybe. But what about you? You have a dream of a better world," _Kahoru said. _"The world of your wish which never truly came true. Now that I've opened the gates, isn't it your duty to make that world come true?"_

"Dreams are just that, dreams," Ritsuko said. "I despair of this country, but that doesn't give me the right to change the world."

"_Who gave you the right to preside over this country's magical girls? Kyubey?" _Kahoru paused for effect. _"You know as well as I do that power creates authority and becomes right by the sanctity of time."_

"Whatever you believe, right and wrong exist," Ritsuko said. "And humans should not seek to outgrow their natural place in the world."

"_But humans are flawed. Humans sin. Madoka has become god, and I seek to replace her," _Kahoru said. _"If you know better than us, put your money where your mouth is."_

"Don't insult me with your insincerity," Ritsuko said. "You don't believe a word you're saying. You just want to use me."

"_Do you think I'm infallible? If you believe that, you really should help me become god," _Kahoru said playfully. _"I am betting I can defeat you. If you think I'm right, by all means you should refuse my kind offer. But if you think you can exceed my expectations and become god instead of me, do you have any reason to hesitate?"_

"I'd beat you," Ritsuko said. "But just because I can do something, it doesn't mean I should."

"_You have so much to gain," _Kahoru said. _"You can redeem the world you despise. And above all, you can reclaim everything you've lost. You remember the girls you met in heaven, don't you? But you don't _remember _them. Your whole life was clear to you at Madoka's table but you've lost everything again. It doesn't have to be this way, though. God stands above everything and knows everything. That's the nature of god."_

"I have no need to know about the depravity of my past," Ritsuko said. "I renounce all that! If I fell in such a way, it's better for me to remain ignorant."

Hitomi almost said something, but decided against it. Her words were falling on deaf ears as it was.

"_And yet the you who loved and lost those girls saw no contradiction between those emotions and her duty," _Kahoru said. _"And the you who loved them was exactly the invincible and peerless you who never lost sight of her purpose. Compared to that, aren't you sadly reduced right now?"_

"I was wrong not to see the contradictions," Ritsuko said. "And for the last time, I'm as strong as I have ever been!"

"_You told me duty never changes. But there's obviously a big gap between how you then and you now see that duty, isn't there?" _Kahoru said. "_Is duty a matter of interpretation?"_

"No, duty is pure, but people waver," Ritsuko said. "I told you that before. I was wrong then, perhaps, but I'm right now!"

"_If you are justice, become god," _Kahoru said. _"Make that your purpose and fight without hesitation. We'll meet again at Akihara. Bring Hitomi, okay?"_

"Don't you dare," Ritsuko said. "This conversation isn't over!"

"_Goodbye for now, Ritsuko." _Kahoru hung up.

"That witch!" Ritsuko just barely stopped herself from throwing Hitomi's phone into the fountain in front of them. "She is the literal incarnation of everything wrong with this lying, grasping society! She lies and lies and says whatever she likes to drag down and use others."

_Well, quite, _Hitomi said. _So don't get angry. You won't gain anything by letting her get to you._

"I can't help it," Ritsuko said. She just disgusts me. She walked away from the bench and stared down into the fountain, holding Hitomi's phone in her right hand. "She just disgusts me. It's infuriating. She doesn't know a thing about duty or decency, but she's Kyoto's territory holder. She's one of this country's most important magical girls. And she's better than a lot of them!"

_A territory holder's like a warlord, rather than anything else, _Hitomi said. _It doesn't surprise me that the biggest ones are all unpleasant people. _

"That's just an excuse," Ritsuko said. "It wasn't like this before, I'm sure of it. People had a sense of responsibility."

_Did they? _Hitomi said. _I'm not sure people in the past would be any better. _

"They were," Ritsuko said. "We were raised properly then."

_Maybe they were just better at hiding it, _Hitomi said tactfully. _If you look at it another way, Kahoru is quite open about the fact she manipulates others. And she at least claims to have a higher cause._

"Your generation always says that," Ritsuko said. "But you're all wrong. People knew right from wrong when I was a child. You've all lost that. Kahoru's infuriating because she just represents that fact. But everyone else is the same. Just as you say, she's just too brazen to hide it."

Hitomi paused, gathering herself. _Well, either way, you should just ignore her. But you shouldn't renounce your past, either. Even I could tell that you really loved those three girls._

"Shut up," Ritsuko said. She stared at her reflection in the water of the fountain. "I reject that. That wasn't me. It's not right for a woman to lay with other women. That's just common sense."

_I don't see anything wrong with it, _Hitomi said. _You were all happy, so wasn't that a wonderful thing? _

"Just because you're happy, that doesn't mean you're right," Ritsuko said. "I don't understand how I could ever have come to be like that. But I deny it. Perhaps I was corrupted, but I don't remember them. I just remember meeting them in heaven. I probably purified my memories after realising what I'd become. Or it might have been another of Kahoru's tricks-"

_Shut the hell up! Do you know what you're saying?_

"Don't insult me," Ritsuko said. "I am in a very bad mood right now."

_I'd slap you if I could! What corruption? You loved them, so don't speak as if that was an illness! _Hitomi said. _Do you know how insulting that is to those three girls? Don't you dare speak badly about them just because you don't remember them properly!_

"Who are you to tell me that?" Ritsuko demanded. "You know nothing about me!"

_I know about you! I know more than I want to know about you, _Hitomi said. _We've been inseparable so it's obvious I'd know. And whatever you think, you're not right about everything! _

"This is what I mean," Ritsuko said, her voice agitated. "You're just another girl corrupted by this age!"

_If it's corrupted to think love is a good thing, then you can damn well keep purity, _Hitomi snapped back. _And you're not better or wiser than us just because you're older, either! There was nothing wonderful about the past. People were still people. They always have been and they always will be!_

"That's just more absurd moral relativism," Ritsuko said. "Whatever you may think, some things are right and some things are wrong."

_No, I agree, _Hitomi said. _But the past was wrong. We've gained so much. Peace, freedom, equality. We're not perfect but we're trying to get there. The past was much worse than the present._

"That's the cant of this generation," Ritsuko said. "But you're wrong."

_Whatever. This conversation isn't going anywhere and I can't even get away from you, so forget it, _Hitomi said. _But you should stop being so arrogant. You don't have all the answers, any more than Kahoru does. Believing you do would make you just like her._

"Ridiculous. I'm nothing like her." Ritsuko breathed out. Her cheeks were flushed with anger. "If she was right about one thing, it'd be that I'm wavering. I know what is right but I'm failing to live up to it. That's all."

_That's arrogance, _Hitomi said. _The duty you're talking about is just an excuse. It's all in your own head. The right thing to do is something you have to find on a case-by-case basis. _

"That moral blindness is arrogance in itself," Ritsuko said. "No one person can decide what is right or wrong. Society and nature does that."

_Society is just a collection of fallible humans, _Hitomi said. _And nature has no purpose at all. It just is. _

Ritsuko snorted. "Enough. At least you're well-spoken. But my death at Kyoto was inexcusable, much less the fact I caused you to die as well. If I have anything to reflect on, it's that."

_I told you before, I fought and died on my own, _Hitomi said. _You're not responsible for that. Not everything is about you, after all._

"I brought you onto that battlefield, and I had a duty to protect you," Ritsuko said.

_I would have gone by myself. _

Ritsuko sighed. "More fool you."

_Maybe, _Hitomi said. _But even if I make stupid decisions, they're my choices to make._

After a moment's pause, Ritsuko returned control to Hitomi so abruptly she stumbled and fell over.

Hitomi rubbed her knee and staggered to her feet. "What was that for?"

_Nothing. I need time to think, so do what you like. _

Hitomi sighed and walked back towards the bench. "Don't start sulking because of this."

Ritsuko didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko was silent for the rest of the day. Hitomi was just barely aware the older girl was still awake somewhere inside her body, but that was all. She whiled away the time browsing the shops in the shopping centre before heading home.<p>

Mami was waiting for her on the path by the side of the river. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Hitomi said.

"How are you feeling?" Mami asked.

"Fine," Hitomi said.

"I was surprised you weren't at school," Mami said. "I'm glad to see you're in good health."

"Yes." Hitomi shrugged awkwardly. "I thought it'd cause complications if I went to school, under the circumstances."

"Don't be silly. It would have been fine," Mami said. "How is Ritsuko?"

"We had a fight, so she hasn't said anything for a while," Hitomi said. "She's listening, though."

"I see. That's a shame," Mami said. "I was meaning to ask her if she was the person who had talked to me on the bridge. Does she remember that? She talked to me about ideals."

"I remember," Hitomi said. "That was her, yes. I'm sorry for misleading you."

"It's fine," Mami said. She turned her head, looking out over the river. "I wish you'd told us what was going on before now. We wouldn't have been angry."

"It wasn't about that," Hitomi said. "I just didn't want to talk about it. Ritsuko was the same. She said it would cause a fight if you all knew."

"Well, it would be easy for us to misunderstand what is going on," Mami said. "But you seem fine to me. Ritsuko's never this polite, so it's certainly you."

Hitomi smiled despite herself. "You're right. I'm still me. This is just a contract we made to survive. Ritsuko is as good as her word on that sort of thing."

"I see," Mami said. "That's reassuring." She frowned. "Would it be possible for me to speak to her?"

Hitomi blinked. "Um. Well?"

_Fine, _Ritsuko said. _If she insists._

"She says yes." Hitomi blinked as she relinquished control of her body.

"What is it?" Ritsuko said shortly. "I'm busy right now, so don't waste my time."

"I'll be quick," Mami said. She stared at Ritsuko. "That didn't take long."

"Why would it?" Ritsuko asked.

"I suppose so," Mami said. She shrugged. "But it's nothing important. As you know, nothing came of my efforts at Kyoto. And now we're heading into another stupid fight with Kahoru. Sooner or later, anyway. I'm beginning to suspect that it's impossible for me to make my ideal outcome happen."

"Why say this to me?" Ritsuko said. "I have nothing to do with this."

"Probably because of that," Mami said. "And because when we talked about this before, I felt like you understood what I was saying."

"I understand what it means to pursue an ideal," Ritsuko said. "I follow my duty. But what is it you want, exactly?"

"I just want peace," Mami said. "I want to end this war without anyone dying. I'd like to save Sayaka if I could, as well. But really, I just don't want us to kill each other. Is that really so much to ask?"

"Conflict is inevitable," Ritsuko said. "And people will always die. So I suspect you will be disappointed."

"I know. I knew that from the start, I think. But I still want to try," Mami said. "Even though I've failed before now, and even if I continue to fail, I want to try. Is that so wrong?"

"Why?" Ritsuko said. "Why do you care so much about this?"

"I don't know." Mami said nothing for several seconds. "Maybe it's just guilt. When I was younger, I held a territory and did all the things normal magical girls do. I wasn't cruel, and I don't think I've ever knowingly done evil. But I did bad things, for all that. Now I don't have the excuse of inexperience. No one else in this war does, either, except perhaps Hitomi. So I feel like we should be able to do better. If we can't, what's the point?"

"That's your form of righteousness," Ritsuko said. "But the others have their own ideals. That's at the heart of the conflict. Of course, I have my own ideals, as well. What I call my duty. And if my duty requires it, I will cut down whoever will get in my way."

"You say that, but you gave me so many chances just after the demon prince died," Mami said. "I remember that. You wanted me to try and live."

"You wanted to die," Ritsuko said. "It was so pathetic I couldn't bear to watch. That's all."

Mami smiled. "I can see that. But maybe that's never gone away. My despair, I mean. You've lived a long time. Why?"

"It's my duty to live and fight," Ritsuko said.

Mami glanced at her. "Is that really all?"

Ritsuko stared defiantly back at her. "Isn't that enough?"

"It wouldn't be enough for me," Mami said. "That's all I can say."

Ritsuko turned away and stared at the river. "I don't expect anyone of your generation to understand."

"In any case, I won't give up. Even if you and everyone else think it's stupid, I'll keep trying until the very end," Mami said. "I know myself. I'm not a strong person at heart. So I think giving up on this would mean giving up on everything."

"You shouldn't confess your weaknesses to enemies," Ritsuko said.

"Are we enemies?" Mami asked. "I don't see you that way."

Ritsuko shrugged. "We're not friends."

"I know. I just need to tell someone, that's all," Mami said. "I'm not expecting you to sympathise with me."

A silence stretched taut between them as both watched the river.

"You may convince Homura," Ritsuko said eventually. "But you will never convince Kahoru. Stopping the fighting means favouring the status quo. That's the same as Kahoru admitting defeat, which is something impossible for her."

"I know. But I don't hate Kahoru. Her methods are reprehensible, but her goal is commendable." Mami sighed. "In her place, I'd probably do the same thing. If I really thought I could improve the world for everyone, I'd probably chase that illusion no matter the cost."

Ritsuko was silent for several heart-beats. "I'm going now," she said eventually.

"I see," Mami said. "But before you go, let me ask you. What will you do from now on?"

Ritsuko breathed out. "I don't know." Her eyes widened slightly. "I don't know," she repeated. "Up until now, I've always known what to do. But after Kyoto, I don't know at all. Is there any meaning in enforcing Kyubey's law while Kahoru and Homura fight to determine the fate of the universe? I doubt it."

"Is there any meaning in enforcing Kyubey's law?" Mami said. "Sorry. That was unkind of me. In any case. I'm sure both sides will want to use you, so I was curious. You should do whatever you think best."

"That impartiality will kill you," Ritsuko said. "But farewell."

"Good-bye," Mami said. She continued to watch the river as Hitomi walked away.

* * *

><p>Akihara was dark and still. Ritsuko met with Kahoru and Aiko at the back of a cheap udon restaurant, sitting down in silence.<p>

"I was wondering if you'd come or not," Kahoru said. She glanced at the menu. "Kitsune udon, maybe? You're paying, by the way."

"I hate you so much," Ritsuko said.

"So, why did you come?" Kahoru asked.

"I wanted to confirm a few things," Ritsuko said. "That's all."

"I see. Well, confirm away," Kahoru said. "I'll chat to Hitomi after that. Don't think I've forgotten her."

"You can't become god as you are right now because you can't make a wish, and because you don't have that kind of capacity," Ritsuko said. "Your talent- your karmic significance- isn't great enough. I'm the strongest magical girl I've ever known, since my wish touched the lives of millions of people. But I'm not even close to the necessary level. Changing the nature of the universe and becoming god would require karma exceeding that of the seven billion humans who live on this planet. It's impossible for anyone who doesn't rule the entire world as an absolute monarch."

"Correct," Kahoru said. "I'm impressed you know that much."

Ritsuko snorted. "In any case, it's true the office makes the man. You and Tai were strong enough to become significant territory holders and then became even stronger as a result of that karma. I became stronger as a result of my status as the head enforcer of Japan. Even for an ordinary magical girl, fighting demons and saving the lives of ordinary humans in the process will increase their karmic significance. But neither you nor I could actually dominate the whole world. It's just impossible."

"Impossible in the lifespan allotted to us, at least," Kahoru said. "If I could live and keep my memories for fifty years, I think I'd have a good shot at world domination. Especially if I had your help. But that's neither here nor there, given the laws Kyubey set up to regulate us."

"You always say this stuff so damn seriously," Aiko said. "I swear world domination is even more unrealistic than godhood."

"Oh, probably. It doesn't matter." Ritsuko watched Kahoru closely. "When we were last here, you told me that to become god, you or I would have to be a villain to Homura. And when I remembered that, your antagonistic behaviour throughout this affair made sense. You want Homura to hate you. No, you _need _Homura to hate you."

"Yes, yes. But I told you as much myself, though not in so many words," Kahoru said.

"Homura's miracle- this time magic that brought us all back to life- is probably the key. Or perhaps it's Homura's connection with Madoka that matters," Ritsuko said. "But the reasoning doesn't matter. What's important is your belief that repeatedly ruining Homura's life and forcing her to use her time magic will exponentially increase the karma of her enemy to the point where they can become god. That's what you mean, isn't it? You plan to do that, but I could do that just as easily."

"Of course," Kahoru said. "It's a twisted version of a love triangle, don't you think? We're competing to win Homura's undying hate. But I won't be impressed if you don't tackle the reasoning."

"I have no need for the reasoning," Ritsuko said. "Knowing what you believe is enough. As for the rest, it's simple enough. Once you have enough karmic significance, you just need someone to wish for you to no longer be a magical girl. Then you can make a contract and become god. Yurino's the obvious candidate here."

Kahoru smirked. "And here I was thinking your experience was just for show. Well done. So, what are you going to do now? If you combined forces with Homura, it wouldn't be hard for you to stop me."

"I could do that," Ritsuko said. "But I won't. And you know I won't."

"Of course not," Kahoru said. "You're the person who shares my hatred for the world. So, have you decided yet?"

Ritsuko closed her eyes and said nothing.

Kahoru smiled. "You're rotting away. You know it as well as I do. You're just living out of habit at this point. The duty you once felt so strongly is so brittle now it crumbles away when you touch it."

"Enough," Ritsuko said. She opened her eyes and held Kahoru's gaze. "You're right about that, but doesn't matter. Even if I waver, I'll go on."

"On your nineteenth birthday, you ate dinner at the house of a magical girl whose life you'd saved a month ago," Kahoru said. "Her name was Ryoko Watari. After the meal was over, she walked back part way with you. Neither of you said much, but when the time came to part, she stopped you and-"

"Enough," Ritsuko said.

"I can tell you about your life, if you like," Kahoru said. "Ask me anything."

"There's no need. Without emotion, without memories, it's all just words to me," Ritsuko said. "So I'll be your enemy. I'll be Homura's enemy as well. I'll reclaim everything I've lost. But I'm not doing it for your sake or because of your words. This is just my duty."

"It's your duty to become god?" Kahoru said. "Fair enough."

"My wish never truly came true," Ritsuko said. "But I've never renounced the spirit of that wish or the obligations that created it. So to answer those obligations, I'll make my wish come true. I don't need to become god. Changing the world would be enough."

"That still means trampling on Homura and I," Kahoru said. "But that's fine. That's the nature of this war."

"If I win, give me Yurino," Ritsuko said. "I have no reason to fight if I can't use her at the end of everything."

"I'd haggle, but I'm not in the mood," Kahoru said. "Just remember Homura's your first priority. It would be absurd if she eliminated us both while we fought each other for precedence."

"You'd do well to remember that yourself," Ritsuko said.

"For whatever it's worth, I'm against this," Aiko said. "But when it comes down to it, I'll protect Kahoru. Don't forget that."

"Miracles don't happen twice," Ritsuko said.

"What about Hitomi?" Kahoru asked.

"This has nothing to do with her," Ritsuko said. "It's my choice."

Kahoru laughed. "True enough, but she'll make her own choices. I'll say this much now. If I become god, then I'll save Sayaka. That should go without saying, of course. I'm going to save everyone. But if I was her, I'd be thinking carefully about what the different sides could do for her."

Ritsuko closed her eyes, then Hitomi opened her eyes. "I can't stop Ritsuko at this point. But I know she's making a mistake. I won't side with you. Not until I've seen enough of this war to make up my own mind, anyway."

"Ritsuko isn't siding with me," Kahoru said. "But do as you like. I feel obliged to point out that I'm not the only person who can save Sayaka. Now that Homura's reclaimed her time magic, she can do so as well."

Hitomi's eyes widened and she used her magic in an instant. "You're not lying. But you don't have good intentions, either."

"It would be extraordinarily difficult to save Sayaka while remaining my enemy," Kahoru said. "Homura knows that better than anyone. But is that in itself reason enough not to try? What do you think, Hitomi?"

"It's not my decision to make," Hitomi said.

"Of course not. But there's no harm in asking her," Kahoru said. "Don't expect too much, though. Homura never got on with Sayaka, in this world or any other."

"Why don't you call a truce, then?" Hitomi said. "You can help Homura save Sayaka before resuming your war."

"Tempting, but no," Kahoru said. "You mourn Sayaka's death, but I'm going to war with death itself. I'll save Sayaka and everyone else. But I gave you power, and I think very highly of you. If you never want anyone else to go through what you went through when she died, and if you want to save her, I'll always be happy to welcome you to my side."

Hitomi stared through Kahoru. What she saw was someone who didn't lie. Kahoru manipulated people with truth. And above all, she sincerely believed she could save everyone from everything. That passionate belief was beyond all normality, across the event horizon of genius and delusion.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Blue Eyes**

Rain choked Akihara. Kahoru stood inside the station, looking out into the rain while she scribbled an address on a napkin she'd taken from the restaurant. "Mitakihara Concert Hall. If you go there, you'll be able to find a usable body. But it's pretty out of sight. I'll write down the directions."

"How usable is usable?" Ritsuko said.

"Well, nothing your negation won't be able to fix," Kahoru said. She folded up the napkin and passed it to Ritsuko. "I'll graciously let you make the first move."

Ritsuko snatched the napkin and slid it into Hitomi's bag, scowling at Kahoru. "You just want someone to hide behind. But that's fine."

"Of course. Prudence has always been one of my virtues," Kahoru said. She grinned. "Against Homura I can't afford to be careless."

Ritsuko snorted. "As you like. What about the demon prince's remnants?"

"I won't move against Oriko right now," Kahoru said. "It's an unnecessary fight. You can do so if you like, of course. But can you really track them down without my guidance? Her prescience transcends your presence negation."

"I won't let people steal from me," Ritsuko said. "But it will keep. Everything in its own time."

"Of course," Kahoru said. She smiled. "Good luck, Ritsuko. Don't forget my earlier advice. It'd be embarrassing if you lost too easily to Homura. And good luck to you as well, Hitomi."

Ritsuko shrugged and turned away. "Farewell."

Aiko watched silently as Ritsuko walked into the station. "Is this okay?" she said eventually. "She's still crazy strong."

"It's fine," Kahoru said. "If she can't remember everything, I'm not scared of her." She turned and looked at Aiko, folding her arms. "Honestly, she's too easy to steer. She's one of nature's followers, when it's all said and done. If only I'd had the time to make her my own."

"I guess she did just follow Kyubey's orders before now," Aiko said. "But whatever. Just remember that if this all goes south, I'm the one who is gonna have to take her on. And if I slip up even once against her, I get blown to bits."

"Those are better odds than I'd have," Kahoru said.

"You'd come up with some plan," Aiko said. "You always do. Anyway, you sure about Oriko as well? Is it okay to leave them alone? I mean, it sounds like they screwed you over pretty good last time."

"That was scary. Yurino saved me." Kahoru cocked her head. "But it's fine. Oriko doesn't know everything yet, so she won't make any reckless moves. Even if Madoka recognised her group as players in this game, she wasn't present in heaven. Sparing them was the correct decision, if I do say so myself."

"I dunno if you really thought that far ahead or if you're just saying that to look good, but sure, whatever," Aiko said. "Anything that means I don't have to fight Kirika."

Kahoru laughed. "I know. I'm watching out for that. Just leave everything to me."

"Yeah, I know." Aiko pouted.

"Anyway, we need to go," Kahoru said. "I have to use the records to confirm our next move, but I don't want to use my magic inside Akihara."

Aiko nodded shortly. "Just don't do it too long. You need some sleep."

"No need to worry," Kahoru said. "I'm used to this. I've done it for a long time."

"That ain't even a little bit reassuring," Aiko said.

* * *

><p>Homura woke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She staggered groggily across the room, pulling her phone from the jacket she'd left slung over her chair. She didn't recognise the number, something that instantly sharpened her concentration. She answered in an instant. "Hello." Her voice was flat.<p>

"_Good morning, Homura. How are you feeling?" _Kahoru asked.

"Get to the point," Homura said.

"_You're no fun," _Kahoru said. _"But if you don't want to chat, I'll cut to the chase. We've had a pleasant day off, but I think it's time we started playing again. Go to the concert hall by nine and you'll see something very interesting."_

Homura sighed, stopping to think for a few seconds. "I suppose I have no choice. Let's settle this cleanly, shall we? As a territory holder of this city, I don't want you to cause any unnecessary trouble."

"_Of course. But shouldn't you say you are _the _territory holder of this city?" _Kahoru said. _"Honestly, pretending Kyouko and Mami are your equals is a ridiculous affectation. You'll struggle to beat me if you can't count on them to follow you without question."_

"That has nothing to do with you," Homura said. "From now on, we're only enemies. You don't need to make conversation, much less give advice."

Kahoru laughed. _"Ah, I suppose so. I'm sorry. It's just a habit of mine to comment in the weaknesses of others. That's why I don't have many friends." _

"And yet Aiko loves you," Homura said. She blinked, surprised she'd said such a thing.

"_And Kyouko loves you," _Kahoru said. _"Isn't it all so absurd?"_

"No. It's normal. What's absurd is this war," Homura said. "You and I should be worried about love, not war. We should just live out the rest of our short lives as best we can."

"_I do not accept death," _Kahoru said. _"Nor do I believe love has any special meaning. Love, like God, cannot save humans."_

"You cannot resist death," Homura said. "Whether you accept it or not, it is an inevitability for you and this world."

"_Maybe. Maybe not. But love is no answer for you, either? You have the memories of your own eternal maze," _Kahoru said. _"You're younger than me, but older than Kyouko. You will die and that girl will once again be alone. Knowing that, isn't it more cruel to accept her feelings than to reject them?"_

Homura closed her eyes. "I know what it means to love someone with all your heart and lose them. But despite that pain, despite everything I suffered through for Madoka's sake, I'd never have it any other way. I'd never sacrifice those feelings for the sake of living without being hurt. Aiko is probably the same as I am in that respect."

"_Now who is lecturing their enemy?" _Kahoru said.

"You seem to like talking," Homura said. "So I thought I'd take the chance to correct you on few points."

"_I do like talking. I can't deny it. But you disappoint me, Homura," _Kahoru said. _"You entertain the same delusions as the other commoners. You search for scraps of joy and cling onto them, calling them meaning. It's unsightly."_

"You should try it sometime," Homura said. "But honestly, I'm surprised. I originally thought you were just a psychopath, but you love people. You love reading about them in your book, thinking about them, teasing them. You prod them and see what they will say or do because it interests you. So why not while away the rest of your days doing that?"

"_I am fighting Madoka because I love people," _Kahoru said. _"And I will throw her down from her throne and replace her. You cannot shake my resolve, since this war will create a great miracle. Nothing else I could do with my life could possibly be more meaningful than this."_

"Well, do whatever you like," Homura said. "But I doubt that will make you happy at the end of everything."

"_We shall see. But even if you were right, it would mean nothing," _Kahoru said. _"From the very start, I've aimed for higher things than that. My wish and yours, Homura. That's the difference between us." _

"I will win. You will die in vain," Homura said.

"_Time will tell. Remember, the concert hall at nine. Don't disappoint me." _

"Good-bye." Homura left her phone on her desk and frowned.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, Homura and Kyouko met up with Mami. They were dressed in casual clothes. "Let's go," Homura said briefly.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Mami said.

"We're going to fight," Homura said. "We have no choice."

"I see," Mami said. "But will that really do any good?"

Homura shrugged. "I don't know. But if we win and you hate that outcome, then just tell me. I'll turn back time."

"What the hell?" Kyouko said. "That doesn't even make sense."

"I know," Homura said. "But I need Mami to fight without hesitating. That's more important right now."

Mami sighed. "So you promise?"

"I promise," Homura said.

Kyouko sighed. "This is just papering over the cracks, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Homura said. She led the group towards the concert hall. "Either way, prepare to fight."

"What's the plan?" Kyouko said. "We have a plan, right? The concert hall's obviously gonna be another trap."

"Of course," Homura said. "But all I can do right now is try and avoid the mistakes I made at Kyoto. Kahoru can read the intentions of others using the records, so all I can do is avoid having conscious intentions until the last possible minute."

Kyouko blinked. "That's the same as having no plan, though, isn't it?"

"Admittedly," Homura said. "But that's fine." She steadied her breathing. "Don't over-think anything. Don't be preoccupied with winning, either. We have any number of chances to win, but they can't lose even once."

"You say that, but it ain't my way to just roll over and die," Kyouko said.

"I know. That's fine. Just rely on your instincts and fight. Both of you." Homura curled her hand into a fist. "I'll use this chance to confirm a few things."

"You're amazingly relaxed about this," Mami said.

"I tried too hard at Kyoto," Homura said. "Since it's come to this, I'm not going to be forceful."

They approached the concert hall in silence. Then Homura took a coin from her pocket and looked up, picking out two tall buildings overlooking the hall. "The building on the left is heads. The building on the right is tails."

"What the hell's up with that?" Kyouko said.

Homura flipped the coin with her thumb, catching it out of mid-air a second later. "This is action without intention. It's something Kahoru can't predict." She glanced at the coin and released her magic, her grey jacket forming around her in an instant. "Heads. Let's go. We'll play wait and see from there."

"Sure," Kyouko said. She caught her spear as it formed in mid-air.

"Very well." Mami closed her eyes as golden light bloomed around her, forming her costume.

Ten minutes later, the three girls watched from an office building as Ritsuko approached the concert hall, her white cloak flowing freely in the wind.

"She isn't even trying to hide," Kyouko said. "Is she our enemy?"

"We can't hurt Hitomi," Mami said. "So we can't attack her, either way."

"I wouldn't attack her even without that concern," Homura said. "She's aware of our presence." She put her right hand on the cold concrete, leaning forwards to watch as Ritsuko approached the front doors of the concert hall. "If she senses any change in our magic, she'll attack."

"We don't even know for sure if she's an enemy," Mami said. "This could be another of Kahoru's tricks."

"I know," Homura said. "So we wait and see." She leaned back as Ritsuko entered the concert hall. "I'd like to ambush them, but Kahoru's group might already be in position."

"Honestly, though, it kinda sucks that we have to fight here," Kyouko said. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't have come back here. Not ever."

"I agree," Mami said. "It's a morbid stage. Knowing Kahoru, I wonder if it was deliberate."

"It's likely. That sounds like her." Homura stopped talking abruptly, her eyes widening slightly. "Come to that, Sayaka's body was never found, was it?"

"Not that I ever heard-" Mami said. Her voice trailed off. "You don't think-"

"We need to go," Homura said. "Now." She ran forwards and jumped from the roof, taking flight and descending towards the street.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko opened the doors to the concert hall with both hands. She strode inside, her white clothes flowing like water.<p>

The receptionist stared at her, eyes widening in surprise. "Um. We're closed right now."

Ritsuko closed the distance between them in seconds, jumping on top of the desk and reaching out. Her hands closed around the young woman's neck, gripping it tightly.

The receptionist slumped back in her seat, eyes fluttering in confusion. She rubbed her forehead briefly before relaxing and looking straight past the girl sitting on her desk.

Ritsuko jumped backwards, landing on the floor. She rubbed the elbow of her right hand and scowled. "I hate having short arms. Young bodies are convenient, but they're less useful in battle."

_I'm pretty tall for my age, you know, _Hitomi said. _You should be more grateful. _

"I can't fight properly when you're whispering in my ear," Ritsuko said. She walked through the lobby and entered the concert hall itself. The vast room was empty. Row after row of green seats were punctuated by shallow aisles descending towards the main stage and great white pillars holding up the ceiling. Ritsuko walked down the centre of the hall, her eyes calm.

_Do you have to do this? _Hitomi said. _I don't like being here, and I really wish you'd find another body instead._

"Does it matter any more? A corpse is a corpse," Ritsuko said. She narrowed her eyes and broke into a run, leaping onto the stage in a single bound. "It looks like they've decided to move in after all. I assume Kahoru did something unnecessary."

_You don't have to do this, _Hitomi said. _You can still stop._

"Maybe, but then what?" Ritsuko ran on, pushing her way through a thick velvet curtain and stepping into the backstage area. She ran between piled up props and tools, climbing a narrow metal staircase. "I'm just doing what I please. I don't expect you to agree with me."

_I want to help you, if I can, _Hitomi said.

_There's nothing a shrimp like you can do to help me. _Ritsuko slid to a halt at the top of the stairs, gingerly picking her away across the metal walkway far above the stage. Stage-lighting stretched out around her as she made her way towards a small door at the far side of the stage.

_I don't mean helping you in battle, _Hitomi said. _I promised Ryoko I'd watch over you. _

_That's unnecessary, _Ritsuko said. She pushed against the door, gritting her teeth as it didn't open. It was half-rusted away, almost totally abandoned. She placed her right palm against the centre of the door, disintegrating it with a moment's thought. Dusty boxes had been piled up against the door but she tore them apart within moments, letting her step into the tiny, cramped store room. Abandoned props and broken instruments had been piled up indiscriminately and forgotten.

A month ago, one girl had fought to the end of her strength in this place, retreating across the high gantry with a single sword held in front of her as her body and mind broke apart. After cutting down countless demons, she had closed the rusted door and pushed the boxes against it to buy a few precious seconds to catch her breath. That had meant nothing to the demons. Swathed in the mist that gave birth to them , that girl had cut down every last demon with a broken sword and died alone. Ritsuko and Hitomi both understood that. They both remembered fighting and dying in this tiny room, this cage of broken things.

_Please don't do this, _Hitomi said.

Ritsuko knelt in front of the rotting corpse and placed her right hand on its cheek. "I'm sorry." Her magic flickered, the air twisting as she negated weeks of decay. Her face twisted as she sustained the effort. "Even for me, this isn't easy," she grunted.

Hitomi didn't say anything. She was just doing everything she could to block out what was happening before her eyes.

Ritsuko breathed out as her magic finished. She wiped the sweat from the brow, staring down in inscrutable silence at the sleeping beauty she'd restored with her magic. Sayaka was curled up as if sleeping, her skin unbroken. Even her school uniform had been restored. Ritsuko released her magic, white light shimmering in her palm as she formed her soul gem. "This ends our contract. From now on, you need not concern yourself with me." She forced the soul gem into Sayaka's palm and slumped forwards.

Hitomi caught herself just before she fell on top of Sayaka's corpse, pushing herself up and staring down at the blue-haired girl with flushed cheeks. "I'm concerned with you. This sucks for me, you know, in all sorts of ways. It's like you're trying to bully me."

Ritsuko opened her eyes. White magic blazed around her, forming her costume and long cloak. Her clear diamond soul gem appeared in the centre of her forehead, swimming with darkness. "Cleanse my soul gem, please. I need a few moments."

Hitomi sighed, drawing a handful of remnants out of her soul gem and holding them against Ritsuko's forehead. "What are you fighting for? Your past? Your memories? I don't understand."

"For all of that. Or for none of it. I don't know." Ritsuko closed her eyes. "I just need to fight. Fighting is the only thing that makes me feel alive any more."

"You should fall in love again," Hitomi said. "Whatever you say now, those girls made you happy."

"Even if I did, it would last a few years at most," Ritsuko said. "And in time, it would crumble to nothing and be forgotten." She breathed out as the dark clouds faded away from her soul gem, leaving it glittering and clear again.

"That doesn't matter," Hitomi said. "All you need to do is fall in love again. Well, maybe the older girls would get really quite annoyed after a certain point in time, but I'm sure they'd forgive you."

"What do you think I am, exactly?" Ritsuko said. "Even if I could do that in the past, as I am right now, I can't love someone, nor can I be loved by someone else."

"That's not true," Hitomi said. "I'm sure that's not true at all."

Ritsuko sat up and pushed Hitomi aside. She ran a hand through her short blue hair, her eyes focusing. "Thank you for the help. But from now on, you should forget about me. I'm about to go to war."

"I won't leave you alone," Hitomi said. "I promised that much."

"Don't blame me for whatever happens." Ritsuko stood unsteadily, paused for a few seconds to find her feet, then walked out onto the gantry. She raised her right hand as she sensed the presences below her, releasing her magic and severing the metal cords holding up the lights. They crashed down and Ritsuko jumped after them, landing in the centre of the stage and opening her eyes.

"What the hell?" Kyouko said. She'd just barely managed to avoid one of the falling lights. She scowled as she saw Ritsuko clearly. "Are you trying to piss us off?"

"Yes, actually." Ritsuko raised her right hand, summoning her naginata. Kyouko was in front of her, Mami was to her left and Homura was behind her. She held her weapon in a neutral stance and closed her eyes briefly, gathering herself. She needed to recall those old sensations.

Mami stared at Ritsuko from the side, holding a musket in uncertain hands. "Why?"

Homura ran forwards from back-stage, drawing back her bow and taking aim at Ritsuko's back. "Have you sided with Kahoru? Or is this just another one of her schemes? I don't have any reason to fight you."

Hitomi stopped in the centre of the gantry above the stage, resting her rifle against her shoulder. She watched the confrontation below without so much as taking aim.

"Neither." Ritsuko opened her eyes and adjusted her stance, moving so she could half see every one of the three. "I can't let Kahoru become god. But nor can I forgive this world any longer. So I'll make this stupid game my own."

"Fighting us just plays into her hands," Homura said.

"I'll be the one standing at the end," Ritsuko said. She turned her head, meeting Homura's gaze. "This is a declaration of war. I'll be your opponent."

Homura shrugged. "So be it." She fired an arrow straight towards Ritsuko's back. Her white wings flourished and shifted, forming a great wheel.

Ritsuko erupted into motion as her enemies attacked, deflecting Mami's musket shot with a swift swing of her naginata and blocking Kyouko's charge with the long haft of her weapon. She pointed her left hand at Homura in the same instant, unleashing a narrow bolt of negation that sliced through Homura's arrow and reached for her heart.

Homura teleported, flickering sideways to avoid the narrow attack. Her wings glowed with light as she stopped time itself. Colour drained from the world, leaving Kyouko and Mami frozen in time. Homura drew her bow back, taking aim at Ritsuko's head.

Ritsuko turned to face Homura, raising her spear to guard. The space around her flickered as if in a heat haze, then distorted and exploded outwards, tearing Homura's magic apart and restoring colour and life to the world.

Homura gritted her teeth in frustration. Her magic couldn't be negated once cast, so Ritsuko had predicted it from the start.

Ritsuko charged straight at Homura in the next instant, dodging between Mami and Kyouko's attacks without looking back.

Homura took flight, barely avoiding Ritsuko's long spear as it split the wood of the stage. She dodged between the narrow bolts of nothing shooting towards her and spread her wings again, trying once more to stop time.

Ritsuko took flight, the air around her rippling as she shredded Homura's magic with her negation. She thrust her spear towards Homura's chest, forcing the black-haired girl to shield herself with one of her wings. In the same breath she reached out with her off-hand, the air around her flickering.

Homura vanished, materialising next to Kyouko. "Damn her." Her eyes widened slightly. Fog was billowing outwards, pouring out of the wood of the stage and beginning to spread throughout the hall.

"This is not the time," Mami said. She fired on Ritsuko, trying to track as the girl curled through the air and plunged down towards the stage again.

"We've beaten her before," Kyouko said. She charged forwards, swinging her spear in mid-air. It erupted outwards, extending and curling towards Ritsuko's neck.

Ritsuko caught the spear with her left hand, tearing it apart with an idle gesture. The flickering around her briefly faded as she took a great breath, staring coldly at her enemies.

Homura narrowed her eyes. When she thought about it, Ritsuko hadn't breathed before that point. She fired her bow, vanishing in a flash of white light and materialising behind Ritsuko to fire again.

Ritsuko cut down the first arrow with her spear and negated the second with her left hand, tearing the air apart as her magic surged towards Homura. Mami took aim and fired just as Kyouko charged in from the other side, red light glowing as she regenerated her broken spear. The wood of the stage cracked and then dissolved as Ritsuko's magic spread outwards in a great wave, devouring Kyouko's spear again and forcing the red haired girl to jump back hurriedly. Ritsuko fell through the hole she'd carved in the stage, disappearing momentarily from sight.

"Keep moving!" Homura said. "I'll go after her." Her wings flashed as she vanished, appearing in the shadows beneath the stage herself. She spread her wings to illuminate the area then jumped back as Ritsuko's naginata shot towards her. She caught the weapon in the grip of her left wing and broke it but Ritsuko tore upwards in the same moment, ripping the wood apart as she appeared behind Mami and struck, driving her left hand into the golden-haired girl's back.

Mami screamed in pain and staggered forwards. Golden threads erupted around her feet, reaching for Ritsuko's body. But they dissolved the moment they touched the flickering air surrounding Ritsuko. "Why?" Mami repeated hoarsely.

Ritsuko jumped backwards as Kyouko and Homura charged towards her, the flicker fading as she breathed again. She raised her left hand, forcing them back with a dozen narrow bolts of negation. Her naginata flickered as she undid the damage.

Homura teleported in front of Mami, reaching out to steady her. Blood was pouring from the wound in her back. "Seal your pain. You can heal later, but we need you now."

"I know," Mami said.

"God damn it," Kyouko said. She charged Ritsuko again, only to be stone-walled by another barrage. "Fight me head on!"

"She's constantly negating the air around her," Homura shouted. She took flight, trying to flank Ritsuko as the blue-haired girl concentrated on Kyouko. "I don't know if your attacks will reach even if you get to her!" She slammed her wings down towards Ritsuko, gritting her teeth as her opponent dodged away and took flight.

Ritsuko wove her way past Homura's repeated arrow shot, flying behind one of the velvet curtains.

"Keep dodging! She'll attack from there!" Homura warned.

Kyouko scowled. "It ain't easy when I can't sense her at all!"

Homura teleported again, appearing on the other side of the curtain with her bow raised.

Ritsuko stared straight at her, left hand raised. She surged forwards, the air between then flickering as it shattered. A great crack echoed through the hall as air poured in to fill the empty space, tearing the curtains from the railing. The force threw Ritsuko towards Homura, her left hand reaching out towards the dark-haired girl's chest.

Homura vanished a moment before it made contact, materialising behind Ritsuko and turning to face her back with her bow raised. But Ritsuko had held her right hand back, the naginata blade pointing directly at Homura's face. The spear erupted, forcing Homura to redirect the attack with her magic before it impaled her.

Kyouko ran forwards as the curtain fluttered downwards, swinging her spear with both hands. The extending weapon cut the air as it arced towards Ritsuko's back.

Ritsuko's eyes widened fractionally as she turned and knocked the segmented spear aside with the haft of her spear.

Demons erupted from the ground as fog spread across the room. Their robes flickered as they raised their hands.

Mami raised a musket with shaking hands, shooting the first one through its mask and felling it. "Why are they here? Why now?"

Homura teleported away as Ritsuko launched more bolts of nothing towards her, landing in the middle of the stage again. "This is getting too complicated. We should pull out." She narrowed her eyes as Ritsuko flew upwards and tore clean through the ceiling, disappearing into the narrow gap between the ceiling and the roof. "There's too many places for her to hide here."

"I'm all for that," Kyouko said. "Easier said than done, though!" She retracted her spear and looked left and right, tracking the demons as they drifted towards them.

The room shook as the ceiling started to crumble, great white tiles crashing down around the stage along with broken lights and tangled electronics. Even the roof itself fell down, crushing any demons unfortunate enough to be in the way. Homura turned her head as she tried to follow the chaos, choking on the dust and debris thrown up by the collapse. Her eyes widened as she saw a great chunk of masonry crashing down towards Mami. She raised her left hand, teleporting the golden-haired girl away a moment before she was smashed apart.

The lance of void crashed down from above, perfectly entering her blind-spot from behind and cutting her left arm off at the shoulder. Homura screamed in pain and collapsed forwards, instinctively clutching the bloody stump. Even though she knew she should have seen it coming, it had hit her before she'd known what had happened.

"Homura!" Kyouko instinctively ran to the fallen girl, her eyes wide with shock.

Mami looked up, warned by the rays of light breaking through the jagged holes that had been torn in the roof. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue-haired girl standing on air with a long white cloak fluttering behind her. She raised her hand to ward away the light that was getting in her eyes. She couldn't quite see-

Ritsuko's naginata crossed the distance between them within two seconds, piercing Mami's chest.

Homura killed her own pain and caught her breath as Ritsuko descended from above, the air still rippling around her like a halo. Of course. She was Japan's strongest magical girl. "Kyouko, we can still fight."

Ritsuko retracted her naginata, blood splattering the ground as it reached its normal length again. She landed on a pile of rubble, looking disdainfully down at Homura. The flicker surrounding her momentarily faded. "I'm trying to remember why I was so worked up about you." Her soul gem swirled with corruption but she still easily raised her left hand, negating the attacks of the demons closing in on her from behind and dashing them all to dust.

"Screw you!" Kyouko exploded upwards, right light blazing around her as she released all of her magic. Her spear grew into a great weapon that towered over Ritsuko then shot forwards.

Ritsuko dropped her naginata, firing a narrow lance of negation from her right hand. The bolt shot underneath the great lance head of Kyouko's spear, severing one of the earlier segments entirely. The great weapon crashed down into the ground, breaking the stage apart and falling through the cold concrete beneath.

Homura coughed, trying to rise. She'd only have one shot at this. "Are these your methods? Running away and firing from the shadows like a petty thief? Fight me with honour, Ritsuko!"

Ritsuko knelt and picked up her naginata. The flicker surrounding her faded again. "Ridiculous. There's no honour in a three-on-one-"

Homura narrowed her eyes. This was the perfect timing. She released her magic.

A single gun-shot rang out in the same instant.

Homura slumped forwards, blood pooling from her new wound to her stomach. Her wings wavered and collapsed, the white ring of the clock and shield vanishing.

Ritsuko's eyes widened in shock and fear as she restored the shield surrounding her.

"Homura!" Kyouko gritted her teeth, kneeling like a trapped rat. She knew the sound of that gun.

Hitomi jumped from the gantry above, landing in the centre of the ruined stage with her rifle held in her right hand. "Enough. You owe me your life, Ritsuko. Homura was going to stop time."

Ritsuko glanced sidelong at Homura, making certain the younger girl couldn't use her magic. Her ethereal shield vanished and she breathed out again. "Thanks," she said gruffly.

"She's using Sayaka's body, for god's sake!" Kyouko said. "Why the hell are you siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with her," Hitomi said. She stepped in front of Kyouko, shielding the red-haired girl with her body. "I won't let Ritsuko die. But I won't let her finish you all, either." She threw her rifle down. "I'm just sick of this stupid fight."

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Ritsuko said.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes. Green light bled from her body as she used her magic. "Do it if you can. But I don't think you can."

"Absurd. You mean nothing to me." Ritsuko extended her left palm, staring down Hitomi. Air began to surge inwards, the wind crashing towards her as she gathered her full power. "Get out of the way or die with her!"

"I'm staying right here!" Hitomi said.

Ritsuko shifted slightly and fired. A great pillar of nothingness surged past Hitomi and Kyouko, tearing a great hole in the wall at the far side of the stage.

Hitomi breathed out, her hair fluttering in the wake of the great blast. "That's enough, Ritsuko."

"Why?" Ritsuko said. She lowered her hand, her eyes blazing. "I was so close! I've almost regained the strength and poise of my old self! So why the hell are you getting in my way? Why the hell are you weakening me?"

"This isn't the strength you seek," Hitomi said. "Even now, you're more than just a killer."

"Shut up!" Ritsuko put her left hand on her forehead, her eyes cold. "Fine! I'll just destroy all my memories of you! Then I'll be able to take everything back!"

Hitomi's eyes widened as Ritsuko released her magic. Those frantic blue eyes might have been close to what Sayaka had looked like at the end.

Ritsuko extended her left hand and stared right through Hitomi. "Disappear."

Hitomi smiled as Ritsuko's unfailing void lance ripped her apart.

After everything was over, Ritsuko picked up Homura bodily and released her magic one last time. The wind rippled as Homura's injuries were healed, her left arm reappearing within moments. Ritsuko staggered back, sweat pouring down her face. Her white soul gem had been stained purest black. "Enough. Go back. It's my win."

Homura stood and pushed Ritsuko back, staring blankly at the blue-haired girl. "I'd at least kill you for the satisfaction of it, but there's no need. You'll die without me doing a thing."

"Shut up." Ritsuko collapsed to her knees, panting for breath. "How many decades do you think I've lived? Something like this-" She broke off, coughing violently.

Homura stood and summoned her wings, white light becoming a circle close to a clock. She looked past Ritsuko's prone form to stare at the girl sitting in a chair at the far side of the concert hall.

Kahoru smiled and waved. Aiko and Yurino stood behind her, watching impassively.

White light shot outwards and the world became nothing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Forbidden Power**

Homura sat up in bed as her phone rang. She pulled her hair out of her face and groaned. After a few seconds, she crossed the room and picked up the phone, staring at it. It wasn't like she had to answer. But in the end, her morbid curiosity won out. She walked back towards her bed as she answered. "Good morning, Kahoru."

"_Good morning, Homura. How are you feeling?"_

"A little sleepy." Homura sat on the end of her bed. "I take it you're a morning person?"

"_More or less. I can get by on six hours sleep. I know you prefer longer, so I'm sorry for waking you."_

"You're creepy as hell," Homura said.

"_I know, but I can't help it. I just enjoy reading about people," _Kahoru said. _"Honestly, though, I was disappointed by the first loop. You let Ritsuko end everything without even letting my side do anything at all."_

"I can't imagine she'd take any intervention by you very kindly," Homura said. "It's not as if I don't understand. Ritsuko's a basket case right now. More than anything else, she's just fighting me for the sake of fighting me. She wants to prove in her own mind that she's superior to me, so she won't let you interrupt."

"_Well, that's one interpretation of her actions," _Kahoru said. _"But I'm not sure that's everything. I'm more interested in you right now, though. You screwed up pretty badly back there."_

"Don't pretend you didn't warn her about my time control," Homura said. "If it wasn't for that warning, I'd have killed her out of hand."

"_Please. If you didn't predict I'd tell her about your time control, you weren't thinking very hard. Let's be honest, you were over-confident." _Kahoru paused for breath. _"Don't tell me you thought that fight would be easy since you and Kyouko beat her down once before? Only an idiot assesses a situation without considering the immediate context."_

"I knew going into a large building would give free play to Ritsuko's presence negation," Homura said. "But I didn't want her to break the seal on Sayaka's body and I didn't expect her to be able to stop my time control."

"_Don't look down on Ritsuko, okay? I find her adorable, but she's still the monster who has lived in our world for decades. Her negation can destroy anything. For as long as she continuously destroys any magic close to her, your time magic will never reach her."_

"I know that now," Homura said. "But that technique also destroys the air around her. Even for a magical girl, fighting without breathing is less than ideal."

"_So you noticed that? I guess the timing of your last attempt at time magic wasn't just a fluke," _Kahoru said. _"But honestly, Hitomi's intervention just proves the point. The perfect attack is an attack that the victim can't anticipate. You only beat Ritsuko before because you fought her on open ground by the river. For as long as she has enough cover to hide behind, that girl won't lose to any number of magical girls."_

"I chose the open ground back then for a reason," Homura said. "And you're the same, aren't you? You fought her on open ground yourself, and you'd lose to her even faster if you fought her indoors."

"_Oh, probably. But she's not presently trying to kill my friends, unlike a certain someone," _Kahoru said. _"Your love life is adorable, but you did let me steal a march on you."_

"I don't be provoked," Homura said. "I have plenty of time. You're the vulnerable one here. I only need to win once and that's the end of it all."

"_Of course. Win once if you can. I still have the records."_

"And I still have time control," Homura said. "You can't even afford to show your face to me."

"_I can do plenty without showing my face to you. But I wouldn't rely on your time magic, if I was you," _Kahoru said. _"It'll be less useful than you seem to think."_

Homura smirked. "Oh, don't be coy. I know Yurino might well be able to stop my magic as well."

"_Oh? I'm surprised you think so highly of my silly little sister," _Kahoru said.

"She was pretty free with her magic after you died," Homura said. "She survived my full-powered arrow and flew straight through Chiaki's barrier magic without so much as slowing down. And when I think about it, Oriko's prescience should have given her advanced warning of that sudden attack, but it didn't. I know enough to be on my guard around her."

"_I see. Honestly, she's really careless about things like this," _Kahoru said. _"But if you'd died to Oriko everything would have been in vain, so I suppose I can't complain."_

"Well, be grateful to her," Homura said. "She's the only person who is willing and able to protect you from me, at least for now. But a rookie won't be able to hold me off forever."

"_Indeed. But do think about Ritsuko, as well. She's the kind of idiot who gets stronger when she has a simple objective to fight for."_

"I know," Homura said. "But I'm not fooled. Ritsuko is just a distraction. You're the real enemy here."

"_I'm flattered. But please don't underestimate her," _Kahoru said. _"She gained her position because she's excellent at hunting other magical girls._ _It'd be boring for me if you let her win again and again."_

"You won't be bored, I assure you," Homura said. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"_I hope so. And what about Hitomi? You run a very loose ship at Mitakihara. I wouldn't stand for it, myself," _Kahoru said. _"You can't have peons shooting at you, it damages your authority."_

"Hitomi can do what she likes," Homura said. "It will work itself out."

"_How unlike you."_

"Hitomi is a good person," Homura said. "So there's nothing for me to be concerned about."

"_Really? I personally think the good girls are much more dangerous than the pragmatists," _Kahoru said.

"That's because you're literally evil," Homura said.

Kahoru laughed. _"Maybe. Maybe not. You were a good girl once, and you ended up rather dangerous to know."_

"In any case, I have things to do," Homura said. "Just remember you're fighting a hopeless battle. You can give up whenever you like, and I'll graciously spare you."

"_How very kind of you. But don't underestimate my resolve, Homura. I will drag Madoka from her throne."_

Homura snorted and rang off. Another day, another futile conversation. She dressed swiftly then powered up her laptop, killing time until Kyouko woke up.

They ate breakfast together. Kyouko shrugged as she picked at her eggs. "Sorry for yesterday. Just couldn't get anything to stick against her."

"It was my fault, not yours," Homura said. "Fighting her indoors was a mistake, that's all."

"God, it's the worst. If it was anyone else, I could deal with it, but when she flies off I have no idea where she is and then she throws out a pinpoint attack from nowhere," Kyouko said. "It's pretty goddamn funny, isn't it? I mean, she's all about honour and pride or whatever, but her fighting style revolves around hiding somewhere and then blowing someone up from a distance."

"Her honour is a state of mind, not a fighting style," Homura said. "She's far too experienced to let that slow her down. But like I said, it was my mistake. I thought my time control would be enough and then she stopped that from working and we ran out of good options."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't like it, though. Before now she was all about those huge wide-area attacks," Kyouko said. "This time she used really narrow bolts instead, which has gotta be more efficient. Did you see what she did against my finisher?"

"I saw," Homura said.

"I thought I'd at least force her to use a full-powered attack, but she just cut one of the joints instead," Kyouko said. "I guess she's learning."

"I know. We just have to learn as well," Homura said.

"I'm worried about Hitomi, though," Kyouko said. "I mean, is she seriously siding with Ritsuko? I don't get it."

"I assume she didn't want to see me kill Ritsuko," Homura said. "But of course Ritsuko gets a pass on killing you and Mami because everyone knows I'll just turn back time."

"Well, I guess," Kyouko said. "I dunno, I can't even blame her for that. I mean, this whole dying thing ain't everything it cracked up to be. It doesn't really feel like a big deal right now."

"If we get used to losing, Kahoru really will win," Homura said. "This isn't an easy war to fight, especially now Ritsuko is involved. Her strength and stealth magic is bad enough. If Hitomi actually genuinely sides with her, we'll have worse problems."

"Getting shot by the sniper with no presence? Yeah, that'd suck," Kyouko said. "But I'm hoping she's not that stupid. I just don't get it. Ritsuko's taking advantage of her, right? With the body sharing thing and everything. Why would she help Ritsuko at all?"

"I don't know. But if Ritsuko was just being selfish, she could kill Hitomi and take over her body at any time," Homura said. "Honestly, I don't know why she hasn't. Perhaps it's just a matter of pride."

"Sounds likely. So, what's the plan?" Kyouko asked. "We gonna try and stop Ritsuko from getting at Sayaka's corpse again?"

"No, we'll leave that be for now," Homura said. "The last thing I want is a repetition of last time. Right now, I want to start thinking long term. I need weapons."

"Weapons?" Kyouko said. "You have your bow, right?"

"Yes, but that's not enough," Homura said. "It doesn't work well on either Ritsuko or Yurino, and it takes magic to use. I'll still use it, but I want more weapons."

Kyouko blinked. "Like what? I've always used my spear, myself. I didn't know we really had any option but to use what god gave us."

"Guns," Homura said. "I need lots of guns."

"This isn't America," Kyouko said. "Where the hell are you going to get guns?"

"The army," Homura said. She shrugged. "Trust me, I've done it before. With my time control, it's completely safe."

Kyouko gave her a sceptical look. "Stealing from the army doesn't really sound like a great idea. And they'll all disappear if we screw up this take, anyway."

"They won't," Homura said. "I can store weapons in my soul gem." She ate the rest of her breakfast quickly. "In any case, I'd rather hurry. Kahoru will probably try to stop me."

"No kidding. This plan gets better and better." Kyouko shrugged and smiled. "Well, whatever. I trust you, so let's just see how this goes."

* * *

><p>Camp Zama was a large military outpost surrounded by green trees, close to the city of Zama. Linked residential streets sprawed across much of the base, along with a large golf course and an airstrip. Homura slowed down as they approached the gates of the base. "I could bring you both into my time stop but that'd mean holding onto both of you. I'll go on alone from here on out."<p>

Mami sighed. "Okay. Just as long as no one noticed us lingering outside."

"I'm stopping time," Homura said. "No one will notice anything at all."

"Oh. Right."

"Sure is a convenient power," Kyouko said. "Well, have fun."

Homura released her magic, grey jacket forming and white wings sprouting outwards. Within a few seconds, her wings formed a great wheel with a spiral pattern. "My time control's changed compared to how it used to be, so I don't know how this will go. If something goes wrong, just get out and go back to Mitakihara. I'll be okay."

"You're like the one person we can't afford to die," Kyouko said. "I'll just go in if it comes to it."

"I can still teleport," Homura said. "Don't worry about me." She raised her right hand and stopped time. All colour faded from a still world. She glanced back at Kyouko and Mami briefly before spreading her wings and flying inside the base. She'd done this before. She knew exactly where she needed to go and what she needed to obtain. Her new powers just made it easier. So she passed by a still world, a world of soldiers, wives, teachers, children, a community of people she didn't know and would never know. Right now, they were frozen in time. Her actions would throw this closed world into chaos but they'd never know where their guns are gone and she'd never know what would happen to them as a result of that. It didn't matter.

Well, maybe she'd be able to put the guns back after Kahoru was defeated.

Homura teleported inside the armoury to save time, picking up one gun after another. They sharpened, becoming more bright as her touch gave back their time. She handled them with practised ease, checking they were well-maintained before sliding them into her wings. She took plenty of spare ammunition as well, white light swallowing the magazines. Homura sighed as she picked up a sniper rifle and brought it into her shoulder. It was stupid, but she'd missed the damn things. She'd relied on them for a long time, after all.

After half an hour of frozen time, Homura flew back towards the gates again. Sweat dripped down her face. This was far more tiring than it used to be. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a splash of colour in a grey world. That was impossible. She sped up, descending like a comet towards Kyouko and Mami.

Yurino looked up at Homura and smiled. "Good afternoon." She raised her hands, her silvery threads entangling Kyouko and Mami like two flies in a web. The taut wires shot back and forth, tied to the gate, the ground and the trees around them. The empress sat in the heart of the web, several threads connecting her back to Yurino's hands. "You're a little late, you know. When time moves, they'll both end up in small pieces."

"What the hell are you?" Homura said. She stopped above Yurino and spread her wings wide. "Just as I thought, you have some sort of immunity to magic."

"My only wish is to be the strongest," Yurino said. "Your magic won't even slow me down. But you should turn it off, you know. You've already lost, and it's horribly dull, this unmoving world."

"I haven't lost yet," Homura said. "If I defeat you now and sunder all your wires, they'll live. And it's not as if your sister or anyone else can help you right now."

"Hmm. I guess so. If you can beat me," Yurino said.

Homura's wings shimmered with light as she drew an assault rifle from thin-air and pulled it into her shoulder, taking aim. "I don't just use magic."

"I know." Yurino smiled.

The doll erupted upwards, flying straight towards Homura with sword drawn and lance raised.

Homura took aim at the doll and fired a burst of shots. Her eyes widened as the bullets slammed into the doll's chest without so much as tearing its blue-white dress. She flew backwards the doll pursued her, taking aim and firing an entire clip into the doll's chest.

The empress didn't even slow down its relentless pursuit of her. It raised its lance as she tried to reload, firing the front portion of its weapon straight towards Homura's chest.

Homura vanished in a flash of light, appearing behind the doll. Her assault rifle vanished and she pulled a shotgun from her wings, turning and firing several rounds into the doll's back. The extended wires tying it to Yurino snapped.

The doll turned in mid-air, jointed arm extending as it swung its sword towards Homura's face. Wires snapped through mid-air as it retrieved the head of its lance, the long white point snapping back into place with a click.

Homura teleported just out of reach, raising her left hand from the barrel of the shotgun as she tried to redirect the doll's swing. Just as she thought, it sliced the air where she had been a second ago without the path of its blade changing in the slightest. In the next heart-beat the doll surged forwards, thrusting its lance towards her. She teleported backwards again and took flight but the doll pursued her relentlessly, steadily closing the gap between them. Homura gritted her teeth as she fired the rest of her shotgun shells into the doll's chest, teleporting away when it got too close. It was damn fast, fast enough she couldn't keep out of its reach with her wings alone. She teleported again at the last possible second, the lance cutting the air an inch from her heart. She appeared twenty meters above the doll. Her shotgun dissolved in white light as she pulled an anti-tank missile launcher from her wings, taking aim as the doll shot towards her again. She fired when it was two meters away and teleported away from the shattering explosion. She looked down at the rose of flame in the middle of the sky, trying to catch her breath.

The doll shot out of the sea of fire, weapons raised.

Homura gritted her teeth. So conventional weapons were also useless. She turned and flew head-long away from the doll, white light blooming from her wings. The wind pressed against her as she fled. The doll closed in on her from behind, weapons raised to cut her limbs apart. But it stopped abruptly a second before it thrust its lance, slumping forwards slightly before flying backwards and stopping in mid-air. Homura turned and looked down at the doll, her breath panting in her throat. "I see. Just as I thought."

The doll abruptly moved forwards again, firing its lance towards her.

Homura teleported sideways then flew straight upwards, racing up into the sky. The green earth beneath fell away as she stopped high in the sky, pulling a sniper rifle from her wings and bringing it into her shoulder. Yurino's doll stopped several meters beneath her, throwing its whole lance bodily towards her. Homura teleported sideways one last time, taking aim through her scope at a tiny figure far below. "Checkmate." White light rushed down the barrel of her gun and crashed down towards the ground as she fired.

The doll threw its sword from below, the blade flying up before Homura could react and piercing her just below the stomach. Then it turned and flew downwards.

Homura banished her rifle into her wings and pulled the sword out of her wound, grimacing in pain as she did so. She broke the sword with her magic and flew after the doll, clutching her wound with her left hand.

Yurino was lying on the ground, hands folded across her chest. Blood soaked her silver-blue uniform. She looked up at Homura, forcing a smile. Her doll stood protectively over her, lance raised high. "Guiding a bullet with your space control was pretty cool."

Homura pulled her bloodied left hand away from her stomach as she summoned her bow. She formed an arrow and pulled it back as she hovered above Yurino, taking aim. "My next shot will pierce your soul gem. Cut the wires."

"My death doesn't mean anything," Yurino said.

"If you're dead, those wires will fade," Homura said. "This is mercy."

"You can't show mercy. Not against me and my sister," Yurino said. "But honestly, you're so cool. You worked it out?"

"Don't underestimate my experience. That doll is neither your weapon, nor a familiar. It's a second body you control with your soul gem, an immortal and invincible body." Homura narrowed her eyes. "But outside the hundred meter range you can't control it, and if I destroy your soul gem that that's the end of everything."

Yurino grinned a catlike grin. "I see. Guess my sister's right to think highly of you. Shall we find out who is faster? Your arrow or my other self?"

"There's no need," Homura said. "Your wound's more severe than my own. Even if I do nothing, you'll die without help. If you surrender now, though, you can still be saved."

Yurino laughed wetly, her laughter trailing off into a racking cough. "I don't need it. Even if I do nothing, you'll fail. But I'll still fight. It's still fun." She raised her right hand, looking up at Homura through outstretched fingers. "Bye-bye."

Homura teleported away an instant before the doll pierced her chest, firing a curving arrow that shot towards Yurino's soul gem.

Yurino pressed a hand over her soul gem, protecting it as the white arrow splashed against her skin and dissolved without harming her. "Not quite."

Homura gritted her teeth and banished her bow as the empress charged her down, pulling two grenades out of her wings and throwing them past the doll. She managed to jump away one last time, then raised her left hand to guide the grenades. White light bled from her body before vanishing as twin explosions stole Yurino from sight.

The empress shot towards Homura before slumping forwards and crashing into the ground below them. It lay unmoving in the centre of the road before beginning to fade away in a stream of azure light.

Homura shot downwards and landed, staggering on her feet. Her soul gem was rippling with corruption. If that fight had lasted any longer, she'd have been in real trouble.

When she reached the gates again, the threads and wires surrounding Kyouko and Mami had faded. Homura sighed with relief and released her magic. Colour washed across the world again. "I'm done. But there was-"

She was interrupted by a great wave of fog erupting from the ground and spreading. Within moments, it had spread to swallow the entire military base, drowning everything in a sea of white mist. Spindly hands pulled themselves out of the ground one after the other as an army of demons began to materialise, surrounding the girls from every direction.

"What the hell?" Kyouko said. "What the hell is this?"

Mami threw out her right hand as she instinctively summoned her weapons, her expression dark. "Thirty- no, forty- no, I can't even count. Why are there so many demons here?"

"I just fought Yurino," Homura said. "It might have been something she did. But that shouldn't be possible."

"You fought Yurino?" Kyouko said. "How? I mean, as far as I can tell, you never went anywhere at all."

"Long story," Homura said. "We have bigger problems right now." She drew an assault rifle from her wings, shivering. "I need remnants. Buy me some time somehow. I'll teleport us out when I have the magic."

"But what about the people who live here?" Mami said. "There's no way an ordinary magical girl will be able to deal with this many demons."

"Yes, well, it'd be touch and go for us," Homura said. "These numbers are comparable to when the demon prince was alive." She didn't understand. Why? Why now?

Kyouko grounded her spear as the demons turned on them, lines of right light erupting around them and forming a barrier. "This happened yesterday, right? At the concert hall, a few came out as well. Nothing like this, but I thought at the time that was one hell of a coincidence."

"Don't you get the feeling the world hates us right now?" Mami passed Homura some remnants before summoning golden threads to reinforce Kyouko's barrier. The demons began to attack, pouring fire against the shield and cracking it in several places. "Anyway, we have to fight. We're the only ones who can do something about this."

Homura drained her soul gem of corruption, her eyes wide. Most of the demons were ignoring them, of course. The soldiers and their families would be the victims. "If Yurino attacked me, Kahoru must be close. Even if we win-"

"Does that even matter now?" Mami said. "If they're there, ask them to help as well. How many people are going to die if we just walk away?"

"I just killed Yurino," Homura said. "This is a chance for us. If we can just take down Ritsuko as well-"

"I didn't ask you to kill her," Mami said. "And I won't run. You two can do what you like, but if you're just going to turn back time anyway, I'll stay right here."

"I dunno, we were heroes before, right?" Kyouko said.

Homura sighed. "Fine. Just me recover for a moment."

Kyouko gritted her teeth as her barrier melted under the weight of the searing lances flying towards them. "Yes, well, make it quick." She extended her spear, the segmented blades blocking the first shots before shattering the closest demon.

Mami fired a musket and threw it down, picking up a second weapon and taking aim again with deft movements.

Homura breathed out and threw her spent remnants aside. She placed her hands on her friends' shoulders. "Let's go."

The demons froze as time stopped. Kyouko blinked in surprise. "Well, this is pretty weird."

"This is your time control?" Mami said.

"For as long as I'm touching you two, you'll be able to move," Homura said. "I'm still drained from the earlier fight, so you two do the honours. But you can't actually kill anything in this space. All you can do is arrange circumstances so they'll be killed when time moves."

"What does that even mean?" Kyouko asked. She swung her spear again, staring as the point smashed against the mask of a demon and hung there eerily without piercing it. "What the hell?"

"It'll die when time moves again. It'll be easier for Mami," Homura said.

Mami fired a musket experimentally at one of the demons. Her bullet stopped just in front of its face, hovering in mid air. "I think I see how this works." She threw down her spent musket and picked up another from the floor, firing a second shot. "This is rather peaceful."

"No kidding," Kyouko said. "Not sure if I'm gonna be able to help much, though." She extended her spear to its maximum length, pressing the segmented blades against the masks of various demons, then left the haft hanging in mid-air and stepped away. The spear faded to a dull grey colour. "What the hell." She summoned another spear. "Well, whatever works, I guess. Honestly, though, you're pretty crazy. Doesn't this make us kind of invincible?"

"Yurino and Ritsuko can interrupt my time control," Homura said. "But apart from that, yes."

Mami pursed her lips and kept firing. After a few minutes, she was surrounded by spent muskets.

Homura gasped for breath. "I need a break. This didn't used to take so much out of me, honestly." She closed her eyes and time moved again.

Scores of demons died instantly, sawed apart by blades or shattered by musket shots. Kyouko lowered her left hand as her spears fell to the ground, smirking. "Well, that was easy."

The air trembled as one hundred demons erupted from the earth, their eerie cries shattering the momentary silence and echoing throughout the sea of fog.

"Again?" Homura stared at the demons. "Why? I don't understand!"

"It's like there's no end to them," Kyouko said.

Mami panted for breath as the demons rounded on them. "What should we do?"

Homura gritted her teeth. "I'll stop time again, so do what you can!" Her wings shimmered, but the white pinions were beginning to be stained black. She felt the distortion in a heart-beat, a jagged wound somewhere behind her. In the next instant the distortion spread like a wave, shattering her time control completely. "Damn it. It must be Ritsuko."

"It didn't work?" Kyouko said. She summoned another spear and gritted her teeth. "Guess there's always the old-fashioned way."

"We should pull back for now and regroup," Homura began. She was interrupted by a phone call. She answered the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"_I'm just letting you know, but stop using time control," _Kahoru said curtly. _"There's being careless and then there's being stupid._ _Did you forget that's a forbidden power in this world?"_

"What are you talking about?" Homura said. She raised her left hand, redirecting the lances of several demons.

"_Madoka sealed time control from this world. Or more accurately, this universe was created with the principle that time travel doesn't exist. Even if she unseals your magic, it's still an impossibility," _Kahoru said. _"And demons are the creatures born of the sins of man."_

Homura breathed out, momentarily drained of all certainty. She felt cheated, but she had been warned. Told it was a power that shouldn't be, a power that would risk all of Madoka's world. She just hadn't thought much of it at the time. "I wish she'd be less indirect at times like this."

"_I wonder if even Madoka knew exactly what would happen," _Kahoru said. _"In any case, you've killed my adorable younger sister, and I'm in a bad mood. I suggest you accept the inevitable here and now and turn back time. Don't make me come over there."_

Homura gritted her teeth, redirecting more of the glittering bolts surging towards them with her magic. Right now, defence was the limit of what they could do. And now she could sense the presences of Kahoru and Aiko on the horizon. "Fine by me. I've claimed my weapons and worked out Yurino's capabilities. That'll do for now."

"_By all means. This round is also my win." _Kahoru rang off.

"We're running out of options here!" Kyouko said. She jumped backwards, trying to cut a path through the horde of demons as they closed in. But for every one she cut down, two more barred her way.

"It's our loss," Homura said simply. She raised her left hand. The world vanished in a flash of white light.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty: Devil's Pact Part 1**

Rain soaked Akihara. Homura walked up an empty road, her coat and hood providing a little protection from the storm.

Mami breathed out, stiffly holding up an umbrella to cover her and Kyouko. "Can't we go back? It's been hours and hours, and now this weather!"

"Not yet," Homura said. "There's one more thing I'd like to try at the mansion."

Mami sighed. "Oh, fine. But I doubt they'll be there."

"Let's just humour her," Kyouko said.

Homura stopped in front of the gates of the Mikuni mansion. The high walls protected sweeping green grounds. The house itself could barely be seen in the half-darkness of the evening, a lofty western-style mansion.

"It's all rather Dracula, isn't it?" Kyouko said.

"Fortunately, even Kirika doesn't drink blood," Homura remarked. She raised her hand, briefly transforming into a magical girl and teleporting the trio across the gates. She walked calmly towards the gates, absently diverting the rain away from her body with her white wings.

"They won't be here," Mami repeated. "They've been avoiding us all day, haven't they?"

"I know." Homura stopped for a moment in front of the doors before teleporting them across the threshold inside the mansion. "This is a provocation. Oriko may be willing to run and hide, but us staying here is like a challenge to her. I doubt her pride will let her ignore us for long."

Kyouko looked around the entrance hall and kicked off her shoes. The white paint on the walls and ceiling was cracked in odd corners, and dust beaded an empty plant pot on a table close to the door. "Do people really live here? Really is like a haunted house."

"There's no mystery," Homura said. She released her magic and stripped off her coat. "Oriko and Kirika are the only people who live here. One is a fine lady and one is... well, Kirika. I'm not exactly surprised the place is badly maintained."

"So they live together?" Mami said. "It's like they're lovers."

"They are lovers," Homura said shortly.

"Ah. I see." Mami smiled awkwardly. "That seems common for magical girls, doesn't it? Falling in love with each other."

Homura and Kyouko both blushed. Homura covered her embarassment by looking away and walking forwards into the hall, feeling her way through the mansion. "Well, this is one reason why those two are problematic. They're utterly dedicated to each other. I know just how dangerous that kind of single-mindedness is, so I want to make it clear to them that the best way for them to protect their world is to fight Kahoru."

"So we're crashing their house to make friends with them," Kyouko said. "Makes sense."

"I can't begin persuading them until I can meet them," Homura said bitterly. She stepped into the lounge, making a beeline for the large white sofa and sinking into the middle of it. "And Oriko's prescience means she can avoid us for as long as she likes. This is the only method I can think of to draw her out."

"Whatever," Kyouko said. "I'm just happy to be out of the rain." She sat down next to Homura, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head.

"We're going a long way to meet someone who evidently doesn't want to meet us," Mami said. She sat in a chair opposite the other two, looking across at them. "But I won't complain. This is the sort of thing I've wanted to do from the start."

"Don't misunderstand. I'm looking for a war alliance," Homura said. "Even if they tried to kill me before, they're necessary to counter-balance Ritsuko and Yurino."

"I know." Mami sighed. "But it's still a start."

"A fat lot of good they did us at Kyoto, though," Kyouko said. "The whole enforcer group just did their own thing, and Chiaki was throwing swords at us the whole damn time."

"Putting Chiaki aside, things might have gone much worse for us without the enforcers," Homura said.

"We all died," Kyouko said testily. "How could we have done worse?"

"Well, we took almost all of the enemy with us, at least," Homura said.

"I'm not sure that helps," Mami said. "But never mind. Just how do you know so much about Oriko and Kirika, anyway?"

"I researched them after they caused me trouble in the past," Homura said. "That was back when I was looping time to try and save Madoka, though."

"I see," Kyouko said. "So, what did they do?"

"After Madoka's karma started getting out of control, Oriko began to foresee Madoka's witch form," Homura said. "So she moved to assassinate Madoka in order to protect the world, as she saw it. That loop was a real mess. Like I said, those two are dangerous. It's not like they're especially strong, it's just Oriko's smart and they both fight viciously. They succeeded the first time, which forced me to turn back time again."

"Didn't you have time stop then?" Mami asked. "How did you lose?"

"They made us fight in a certain witch's barrier," Homura said. "That witch affected movement through space, so her magic crowded out my own." She closed her eyes. "Either way, that was an irregular time-line. Thereafter I took counter-measures and there weren't any more problems from those two."

"Counter-measures?" Mami asked.

"I just explained things to Oriko at the start of everything, with enough threats to keep her from intervening," Homura said. She laughed. "What did you think I meant? That I killed them?"

"No," Mami said. "I was just- curious."

"Oriko can be reasoned with. In the end, she just wants to be left alone with Kirika. Then and now, she'll go for whatever path lets her do that will safeguarding the world," Homura said. She sighed. "Honestly, she's a pretty simple-minded person at heart."

"Aren't you the same?" Mami said. "What with Madoka and everything."

"I'm more complicated than that," Homura said.

"Man, though, those two would be cute if they were a little less crazy," Kyouko said. "Just needs less of the smirking and teeth, you know?"

"It's not our place to judge," Mami said. "They're just looking out for their interests as best they can, the same as us."

"Well, yes, but they enjoy fighting a little too much," Kyouko said. "Just saying."

"I'm not sure they're the only ones who are like that," Mami said. She looked around the lounge. You could see people lived there. A folded up newspaper was sitting on the footstool in front of the sofa. But just like in the hall, the paint on the walls was cracked in places. "But still, how do the two of them live alone in this huge mansion? What about their parents?"

"Kirika ran away from home. Oriko's parents are dead," Homura said shortly. "Oriko's father was Hisaomi Mikuni, so that's why she has this much property."

"Ah," Mami said. She frowned. "I see."

"Who?" Kyouko said. "Was I supposed to know that name?"

"He was a politician who died a few years ago," Mami said. "It was all over the news."

"He was corrupt, and when that was discovered, he committed suicide," Homura said. She brushed off Mami's reproachful gaze with a shrug.

Kyouko snorted. "I see. I guess that makes Oriko a sort of comrade of mine." She threw her head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Guess everyone has their problems. Our world's like that, after all."

Homura touched Kyouko's shoulder briefly in silent apology. "More or less. But I've never talked to her about it. Oriko doesn't want pity, nor does she want to be our friend. She likes to keep things business."

"You sound like you approve of that," Mami said.

"Honestly, even though she's tried to kill me once or twice, I like the fact she's easy to understand," Homura said.

"When I hear you say that, I'm reminded we really do live outrageous lives." Mami sighed. "That reminds me, how long has it been since we got to do this? Just chatting about something?"

"A while," Homura said. "Blame Kahoru, not me."

"I'm not blaming you," Mami said. "I'm just saying, it's a shame."

"Well, no sign of them," Kyouko said. "Want to go exploring?"

"Exploring?" Mami asked.

"You know, around the house," Kyouko said. "I know I'm curious. Just looking at this place, it's like, yeah, there are really people who live like this."

"I don't know," Mami said. "I already feel bad for intruding. I don't want to go poking around someone else's house."

"You're such a good girl," Kyouko said. "Loosen up, it'd be fun."

"She has prescience," Homura said. "If you go rooting through her wardrobe, she might know. Kahoru certainly will."

"Oh, fine. Be that way," Kyouko said. "But that reminds me, we've been sitting here a while. Aren't we gonna get jumped and killed at some point soon?"

"Oh, probably. At least my body's in the way so it'll be harder for Ritsuko to just blow you both up from outside," Homura said.

"Ritsuko's the worst," Kyouko said. "I mean, at least with Yurino you know when she's coming at you."

"You're complaining about Ritsuko?" Mami said. "You weren't the one hit by her finishing move on the way to school!"

"Yeah, that was pretty messed up," Kyouko said. "The police were going crazy when we got there. I mean, she pretty much tore a strip through the entire road."

"We'll need to do something about her," Homura said. "I was underestimating her, but Ritsuko doesn't just fight like a samurai. She also knows exactly how to assassinate someone. That's far more dangerous."

"Well, she is the head of the enforcers," Mami said. "I suppose it's to be expected. But it seriously creeps me out that she can just kill me out of hand like that."

"You say that, but it's like, how many loops has it been?" Kyouko said. "Seven?"

"Eight," Homura said.

"Really?" Kyouko said. "Well, whatever. It's like, yeah, I'm getting used to dying, and they're getting used to killing me. Even when we kill them, it doesn't seem to mean anything, you know? Is there even any point to all this?"

"There must be," Homura said. "We can't let our guard down. We can't get used to losing."

"Even if you say that, though, it's just natural," Kyouko said. "Anyway, I've had it bad as well. Remember the time Yurino's doll threw a car at me? I mean, what the hell."

"It's the two of them that get us," Mami said. "We could do something about Ritsuko, and we could do something about Yurino. But both of them coming at us at the same time is too much."

"If only we could get them to finish each other off," Homura said. "It's not that they're allies. It's just that Kahoru always moves in at a convenient time for herself. Ritsuko should be getting annoyed as well."

"What did she expect to happen? I mean, come on, it's Kahoru," Kyouko said. "Maybe she'll get sick of being upstaged and change sides. That'd be nice."

"That would be good, but I'm not counting on it," Homura said. "In any case, if we can bring Akihara to our side, things will get a lot easier. Oriko can do something about Ritsuko's surprise attacks, for a start."

"Kahoru's going to try and do the same, though," Mami said. "That's just her style, after all. And while we're sitting here hoping for the best, she can search for them using the records."

"I know. And if she does persuade Akihara, we'll be surrounded on every side," Homura said. She rested her head on her right hand, frowning softly. "It's hard to see how we could win at that point. But it doesn't matter. Oriko is just a conservative at heart. She wants things to stay the same. So I'm betting she won't side with Kahoru."

"What about Chiaki?" Kyouko asked.

"What about Chiaki?" Homura said. "She'll go along with what Oriko decides to do."

"Guess so," Kyouko said. "But she fought us at Kyoto."

"She was trying to save Oriko and Kirika from Kahoru," Mami said.

"That's not much excuse. God, she's such an idiot." Kyouko shrugged. "With everyone else, it's like whatever, but Hitomi and her are like the two girls who shouldn't be getting involved in this stupid war. One's weak and one's stupid. It's like, god damn it, just look after your kid or whatever, you know?"

"I didn't know you cared about her," Homura said.

"It's not that I care. It's that looking at her pisses me off," Kyouko said.

"Either way, we need her," Homura said. "She's strong. In terms of combat power, she's certainly the strongest of Oriko's group."

"You don't have to tell me that, god damn," Kyouko said.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Aren't you worried this is just going to end up like Kyoto?" Mami said. "I mean, you had a lot more people that time, but it didn't do you much good."

"Like I said, I know about Oriko and Kirika," Homura said. "Unlike with Osaka, there won't be any surprises."

"I just hope you're right," Mami said. She sighed. "One thing's for sure, we're not getting anywhere by using force alone."

"I know," Homura said. "My time magic isn't working as well as I'd like, which is rather frustrating."

"It's funny as hell," Kyouko said. "Stop time, make demons, stop time to kill demons, rinse, repeat. Don't think I've forgotten the third loop."

"The principle was sound," Homura said huffily. "We took out Ritsuko that time, didn't we?"

"We did," Kyouko said. "But it turns out too many demons for Ritsuko to handle is also too many demons for us to handle. I mean, seriously, that was nothing if not predictable."

"Oh, leave me alone," Homura said. "Don't think I've forgotten the time you challenged Ritsuko to a duel."

"Hey, she went for it," Kyouko said. "She really did come at me with just her spear."

"Then she stabbed you to death with just her naginata," Homura said. "I was honestly embarrassed, you know. Kahoru's mockery the next loop was unbearable."

"Kyouko was just trying her best," Mami said.

"Yeah, seriously, it ain't like your plans have been the best either," Kyouko said.

"I know." Homura sighed. "It wasn't a bad idea. But it's naïve to think Ritsuko would be bad at melee combat, especially when she uses two hands."

"I didn't think she'd be bad, I just thought I'd have a shot," Kyouko said. "I was wrong, but whatever. No harm in trying."

"You're right, of course." Homura closed her eyes. The rain continued to fall down outside, a steady hum that shook the windows. Sitting down inside while the outside world drowned was strangely peaceful.

"Why don't we give it a try?" Mami said quietly. "Saving Sayaka, I mean."

"It won't work. You should realise by now. Thanks to my changed powers, it's at least theoretically possible, but we can't even keep up with Kahoru and Ritsuko right now," Homura said. "Never mind having to deal with the demon prince as well."

"Can't you just, I don't know, stop time and blow his fat head off?" Kyouko said.

"I'd have to destroy his whole body, and even then, stopping time would just add more demons to the battle," Homura said.

"You just admitted we're not making progress by trying sensible things," Mami said. "Why not try something stupid?"

"Because we can't afford to fail," Homura said. "I know right now, it feels like there's no cost to that losing, but that's not true. Trust me. The act of looping time itself changes the world. Whether that would result in Kahoru winning or something completely unexpected, we can't afford to be complacent." She put her head in her hands, breathing out. "We can't afford to fight unnecessary battles."

"If we succeeded, we'd have Sayaka to help us," Mami said.

"I can't save Sayaka, okay? I can't save everyone." Homura turned her head and stared at Mami, running her hands through her black hair. "I couldn't save you both, I couldn't even save Madoka, so don't ask me to do this. I can't meet your expectations!"

"That's enough for now." Kyouko flicked Homura's forehead. "Don't look so stiff, okay? We'll drop it, so relax."

"Right," Mami said. She looked away.

Homura blinked, turning her head slightly and looking out the window. Of course, she still couldn't see anything but shadows and rain. "They're coming. Oriko's group, I mean."

Kyouko's brow wrinkled. "So they are. Man, that's a surprise. Didn't think this would work."

"Neither did I," Homura said. She closed her eyes. "I feel like the enemy's lurking somewhere just beyond them but I can't be sure."

"No time for that now." Kyouko stood and walked forwards, pressing herself against the wall close to the door just out of sight of the window. "What's the plan? Just say hi? This could be a trap."

Homura stood up and opened her eyes. "Yes. But don't transform. We have to wait and see. The last thing we need is a fight with Oriko."

Mami nodded and stood. "Aren't you glad we didn't poke around their house?"

"I doubt they'll be happy with us either way," Kyouko said.

Kirika opened the front door first, shielding Oriko with her body. She was already transformed, her black claws raised. She stepped forwards and lowered her arms as she saw Homura waiting for them in casual clothes. "Yo."

"Good evening, Miss Akemi," Oriko said. She stepped in out of the rain, collapsing her large white umbrella and sliding it into an umbrella stand by the door. "And our assorted other guests." She too was transformed, her billowing dress soaked through close to her feet. "Just what are you doing here?"

"We're taking shelter from the rain," Homura said. "But we also came here to negotiate with you."

Oriko smirked. "I see. I was worried you'd given up on negotiations and were aiming solely for the demon prince's remnants, but it seems you're playing a game with stakes so high the remnants are water under the bridge. That's interesting in itself."

Chiaki and Yuma flanked her. Chiaki watched Homura warily, a double-sided sword resting sideways against her left shoulder. Yuma waved cheerfully.

"Yes. I won't say I've forgiven you for that stunt, but we managed to cooperate before, did we not?" Homura said. "Do you remember our joint venture?"

"Against the demon prince? Yes, I remember," Oriko said. Her smirk widened as she watched Homura's expression change slightly. "And against Kahoru in Kyoto, as well. I haven't forgotten, despite what you may think."

"That makes things easy," Homura said. "My battle with Kahoru has entered a new phase, so I want to renew that alliance."

"We shall see. We can discuss it," Oriko said. She released her magic, her costume fading away and a long black dress appearing in its place. "Yuma, be a good girl and help Chiaki cook something, okay?"

"Okay!" Yuma nodded, releasing her magic and kicking off her shoes. She pushed past Oriko and Kirika and raced up the hall.

"Is it okay?" Chiaki asked, watching Homura.

"It's fine," Oriko said. "Who do you think I am? Whatever they try to do- even if it's stopping time- I'll have a few seconds warning. So you can stand down until I say otherwise."

Chiaki nodded shortly, releasing her magic. She followed Yuma at a walk. "Don't run!" she shouted after the girl. "You might trip!"

"I'll help with the cooking as well," Kyouko said.

Chiaki stopped, folding her arms and looking sidelong at her. "You don't need to. You'll miss the negotiations."

"The same goes for you, right?" Kyouko said.

"I'm leaving it to Oriko. And I need to look after Yuma," Chiaki said. "I don't need help."

"Maybe not, but you're getting it," Kyouko said tersely. "That's fine, right, Homura?"

"Yes. I don't mind," Homura said. "I'll call you if I need to consult with you, but if it's fine with you, I see no reason to complain."

"Put up with it," Oriko said, before Chiaki could say anything else. "It's convenient for me, as well."

"Fine," Chiaki said. She pouted and walked away without looking back.

Kyouko followed her in silence.

"What about Kahoru and Ritsuko? I doubt they'll sit in silence while this happens," Homura said.

"I've already had a constructive dialogue with Miss Hoshino," Oriko said. She watched Homura's frown with bright eyes. "She's holding back while I discuss matters with you. She said she'd advise Ritsuko do the same thing, but she can't guarantee anything. If we're attacked by Ritsuko, I suggest we fight together to defeat her."

"If it's Ritsuko, it might end in a blink of an eye," Homura said. "Her presence negation is that threatening."

"I can the see the future, Miss Akemi," Oriko said. "It won't be a problem."

"I hope so. But she can negate even magical effects," Homura said.

"Perhaps. There's no point in worrying about it, though, when you'd just turn back time anyway," Oriko said. She stepped forwards. "We'll talk in the dining room. You come too, Miss Tomoe. And of course, Kirika will be with me." Oriko swept up the hall without looking back.

Homura and Mami followed her in silence. Kirika brought up the rear, a slight smile playing about her lips.

The dining room was quite grand, dominated by an enormous table that ran close to the length of the room. Oriko sat at the head of the table with Kirika sitting on her right hand side. She mutely gestured for Homura and Mami to sit down in seats near the pair, with their backs to the door.

Homura sat down with her back straight, folding her arms in her lap. Half-remembered breeding took over at times like this. "This is a beautiful house."

"I know," Oriko said lightly. "By the by, Miss Hoshino will be listening to us with her book, I'm sure. We can't really deceive her, so let's just talk honestly, shall we?"

"Indeed," Homura said. "How much do you know about the current situation?"

"Most of it, I believe. I pretty quickly noticed when I was living the same few days over and over again," Oriko said. "It seems you and Miss Hoshino really are playing a stupid game to determine the fate of the world."

"I'm not doing it because I want to, you know," Homura said. "She's the one who came after us."

"I'm surprised you remember," Mami said. "You weren't in heaven with me and the rest, so I'm honestly surprised the goddess let you keep her memories."

"She was alive at that time, and rather busy trying to kill me," Homura said.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you hold a grudge for that time," Oriko said. "If we'd just killed you there, everything would have ended neatly. I won't apologise for trying. But the situation has changed."

"I'm aware of that," Homura said. "I didn't come here to pick a fight. At this point, the most expedient way for you to stop the time loops is to help us. If we disable all Kahoru's allies in a single time loop, that's the end of everything."

"That's true," Oriko said. "But that's easier said than done." She cocked her head, resting her chin on her right hand. "You've made some powerful enemies. Why should we stick our necks out for you?"

"If you want to protect this world as it is, siding with us is your best choice, no matter the enemies you'll have to fight," Homura said. "Kahoru's ideals will change the world beyond imagining."

"That's not exactly true, is it? Let's stop insulting each other's intelligence," Oriko said. "Killing you would be the single best way to end this farce. Even if the situation has changed, that fact hasn't changed."

Homura smiled. "You remember how well your first attempt went, don't you? Kahoru doesn't want me to die, either, so that's the one thing both sides will fight to the death to avoid. And even if you kill me, you'd be making an enemy of my friends and of Kahoru's group alike. You wouldn't be able to survive that."

"You guys aren't our friends anyway," Kirika said. She rocked back in her seat and hugged her knees, shhoting Homura a bored look. "No point in pretending."

"If you can do it, do it," Homura said. "You can try here and now, if you like."

"No, that's fine," Oriko said. "You have a point. If it was easy to do so and survive the consequences, I'd have killed you long since. But don't misunderstand, it's not as if I'm totally opposed to Miss Hoshino's peculiar obsessions. Above all, we now have proof she's more than just delusional. She really did come back from the dead. So don't count on my support just because I sided with you before."

"If you'd made up your mind to side with her, you wouldn't have come here," Homura said. "Just what is it you want?"

"Well, that's the thing. What is it you can offer me?" Oriko said. She held her head high, looking down at Homura. "I understand the situation. I'm in a privileged position, since both sides desperately want my help. In this absurd war where people come back from the dead, betrayal carries a high cost and the alliance of someone with memories of the loops is worth its weight in gold. So since I'm indifferent to both sides, I'm free to hold out until the price is right."

"You aren't indifferent, though," Homura said. "Kahoru is going to subject the world to her visionary experiment. If your only objective is to protect the happiness you have here and now, you can't be indifferent to that. And I know your happiness is something you're willing to fight and kill to protect."

"Why, thanks for the compliment," Kirika said sleepily. "I didn't know you cared."

"Homura's right," Mami said. "And you've both fought Kahoru plenty of times before now. At Kyoto, she took you hostage, didn't she? And she took the demon prince's fragments as well. But we've done nothing to you except in self-defence."

"Oh, please. If we're raking over old coals don't think I've forgotten the time Kyouko threatened me," Oriko said. "Without that, I would never have become involved in you absurd people. But the past is the past. Just as Homura graciously overlooks my attempt on her life, I do not consider myself bound by my prior battles with Miss Hoshino. Agreeably, she feels the same way."

"What did she offer you?" Homura said.

Oriko laughed. "Oh, just Kyoto. She said she wouldn't need it after she's god, after all."

"If you wanted a bigger territory, you'd have conquered one long ago," Homura said. "But Kyoto would be too much, even for you. Kahoru can only get by because of her strength and the records. It's a poisoned chalice she's handing you."

"Oh, really? For as long as I can use Chiaki, ruling Kyoto is more than just a dream," Oriko said. "With that girl, I could probably even become a power player in Tokyo. But you're right, of course. Above all, I'd like somewhere closer to home." She narrowed her eyes. "Give me Mitakihara."

"What are you saying?" Mami said. "How long do you think I've held Mitakihara for? It's where we live, as well."

"I go to school in Mitakihara, you know," Oriko said. "So did Kirika, until she became a delinquent. But your lives are more important than territory, don't you think? If you're asking me to fight Miss Hoshino and Miss Higashikuni, you should be willing to offer a reward proportionate to the risk involved."

"You didn't ask for a reward before," Homura said. "I don't see how the risks are different from the time we invaded Kyoto."

"That's absurd. Putting aside Miss Higashikuni and her negation, Miss Hoshino has that unbearable brat of a younger sister," Oriko said. "I remember clearly how well our last fight with her went, I can assure you. It's a terrible match-up for Kirika and I."

"I know what her abilities are," Homura said. "Even if she's strong, she's inexperienced. She has weaknesses."

"I'm sure. But her inexperience is the scary thing. That girl destroyed my entire enforcer squad within ten minutes of her awakening," Oriko said. "She'll be blooded by this endless war. I don't want to know how monstrous she'll be at the end of it all."

"All she has is talent and an apt wish," Homura said. "If we're smart, we can beat her."

"That's enough. If you want my allegiance, give me Mitakihara when you win," Oriko said. She smirked. "Of course, if you don't care that much, I don't mind. I can side with Miss Hoshino or sit back and watch as I please."

Homura gritted her teeth. "Mitakihara isn't even a particularly valuable territory. There will be a power vacuum in Kyoto after we win. I'll lend you as much power as you need to take it."

"I told you, I want to live close to my school," Oriko said. "I want Mitakihara, but if you go and live in Kyoto after the end of the war, that's no business of mine. Don't you have a parent there?"

Homura stood, glaring down at Oriko. "How do you know that?"

"Miss Hoshino mentioned it," Oriko said. "Oh, don't make that face."

Kirika stood, glaring at Homura. "Sit down. You're being rude to Oriko."

Homura sank back into her seat. "It goes without saying we also go to school in Mitakihara. We have a settled life there we're fighting to protect."

"As if I care," Oriko said. "Like I said, I can't force you. But it's an aberration, the fact someone like you controls a puny territory like Mitakihara. You could conquer anywhere you pleased, so my sympathy is very limited."

Homura breathed out. "I don't want to do that, but that's neither here nor there." She glowered at Oriko. "This is all planned by Kahoru, you know. I'm sure the only reason she offered you Kyoto was to make you ask something of me. But even after she's gone, her sister would be there. Do you really think you could lord over that girl you're so afraid of?"

"That brat is her sister's little girl," Oriko said. "If she's told to cooperate, I don't foresee any problems."

"You can't trust Kahoru's word." Homura closed her eyes. "But I'm sure you're going to say it's not like you can trust my word either, so whatever. Let me think about it. I'll need to discuss this with Mami and Kyouko."

"You're not seriously considering this?" Mami said. "I'm all for cooperation, but Mitakihara is my home!"

"I'll let you live there," Oriko said. "You just need to hunt elsewhere. Gracious, aren't I?"

"We'll think about it," Homura repeated. She stood and nodded briefly at Oriko. "Let's go, Mami."

Mami nodded limply.

"Do come back for dinner," Oriko said. "I'm sure it will be very pleasant."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One: Devil's Pact Part 2**

"Why did you side with Kahoru at Kyoto?" Kyouko asked off-handedly.

"What's it to you?" Chiaki said stiffly.

Yuma sat on a chair in the far side of the kitchen, kicking her feet in the air and staring cheerfully at the egg timer Chiaki had set and given her.

"I was just asking," Kyouko said. "Have you set the table?"

"Not yet," Chiaki said. "But it'll keep." She leaned against the sideboard close to the oven and folded her arms. "Anyway, I promised to help her after she spared Oriko and Kirika here. They came after us the day after we killed the demon prince."

"Well, sure, I guess," Kyouko said. "But why go along with it? I mean, I know Oriko and Kirika were on our side for that battle."

"Why? Because Kahoru and Ritsuko are too dangerous," Chiaki said. "I'm not like you, I can't hide behind Homura. I promised in front of Ritsuko, so she'd have killed us if I'd betrayed that promise."

"Ritsuko died, though," Kyouko said.

"So did you. So did everyone. You lost," Chiaki said. She gritted her teeth. "I was under Kahoru's eye for too damn long, and then just when I tried to slip away, she took out Oriko and Kirika and held them hostage again. What the hell did you want me to do?"

"Your swords messed us up," Kyouko said. "If you just did the sensible thing and sided with us to begin with, we might have been able to win."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who cares?" Chiaki said. "I never hated Kahoru enough to kill her! I just wanted to live in peace."

"You killed plenty of people in Kyoto," Kyouko said.

"So if it was your friends and you, what would you have done?" Chiaki said. "Left them to die?"

Kyouko sighed. "Yeah, no. I'd have killed everyone who got in the way if that would save Homura and Mami. So, whatever, I guess. No point in worrying too much about stuff that happened in the past."

"Well, there you are," Chiaki said. "And now I'm going to be dragged into your stupid battles again."

"Oh, please," Kyouko said. "Just who was it who stole the demon prince's remnants? You got yourself involved."

"I got myself involved by risking my life fighting the demon prince," Chiaki said. "And Yuma's life, as well. I'm not saying what I did was right, but so what? I just did what I thought I could get away with. That's the way you live as well, right?"

Kyouko smirked. "Yeah, maybe. I'm better at it than you are, though."

"You died at Kyoto, same as all the rest," Chiaki said. "At least I survived until that stupid fight with Homura and Yurino."

"You still died, though," Kyouko said.

"It's not like you could survive against her," Chiaki said.

"Guess not," Kyouko said. "I thought we were both pretty strong as they came, but man, the world's a large place, you know?"

"I hate it," Chiaki said. "I don't know what Oriko's thinking, but if it was up to me, I'd just stay out of the way. If your enemies are Ritsuko, Kahoru and Yurino, well, good luck to you. I don't want to have anything to do with those monsters any more."

"It's not like they're invincible," Kyouko said. "They've all lost before."

"Yes, but it's not a matter of beating one of them," Chiaki said. "It's about beating all three."

"Well, Ritsuko and Yurino kind of suck, but we'll do something about them," Kyouko said. "We have many tries as it takes, after all. And Kahoru isn't all that. I mean, sure, I probably couldn't take her one-on-one, but she's still nothing like the other two."

Chiaki smiled. "No, she's the worst of them. It's nothing to do with her combat ability, she's just the worst." She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "She knows everything. There's nowhere to hide anything, not even the worst parts of you."

"Oh, man. Don't take her too seriously," Kyouko said. "Kahoru's just melodramatic."

"You haven't had to stay with her and fight for her," Chiaki said. She turned her head away. "You don't know anything."

"She has a way of making friends, doesn't she?" Kyouko said. "God knows what Aiko sees in her."

"I don't know. But they all trusted her. That was the weirdest thing of all."

"Well, it's easy enough to guess why," Kyouko said. "She can just look people up and work out how to pull their strings. So don't take what she says too seriously. It's always to manipulate you, one way or the other."

"Do you think I didn't that?" Chiaki said. "It still sucked." She met Kyouko's gaze and shrugged helplessly. "You won't get it, whatever I say."

"Maybe," Kyouko said. "Anyway, if you want to stay out of the way, just stay out of the way. That's fine by me."

"That's pretty naïve. You came here because you need to beg us for help," Chiaki said.

"It ain't begging. Kahoru and Oriko are enemies, so it makes sense for us to help each other," Kyouko said. "But you're not part of that. What's best for you isn't what's best for me, go figure. But that ain't your responsibility, so just do whatever you like."

"Aren't you going to say you serve a higher cause?" Chiaki said. "You know, that you're on the side of justice, so I should side with you, or whatever."

"Well, I guess. We're in the right and you totally should, because if Kahoru becomes god she's probably going to break everything somehow, and anyway she's going out of her way to repeatedly kill us and that's pretty messed up," Kyouko said. "But I'm not like her. I'm not gonna sit here and try to convince you, it's a pain in the ass. Homura might, so wait for her. Or Mami, maybe, I dunno."

Chiaki laughed briefly, putting a hand over her mouth. "You're an idiot."

"You're a bigger idiot," Kyouko said. "What's new?"

"Anyway, I'm going to side with Oriko," Chiaki said. "I'll do whatever she does."

"Why? I mean, I know you get on with those two for some damn reason, but they're both kind of, well, evil," Kyouko said.

"They're not evil," Chiaki said. "They're just looking after their own interests, the same as anyone else."

"Perhaps, but if you just want to live in peace, then live in peace," Kyouko said. "Those two can fight together without your help."

Chiaki shrugged and looked down at the floor. "They've been my friends and allies for a long time. I probably wouldn't have survived and come this far without their help. So if they're fighting, I'll fight."

"Well, I can understand that, I guess," Kyouko said. "But what about the kid?"

Chiaki looked sidelong at Yuma and shrugged hopelessly.

"Sure is tough, being a single mother," Kyouko said. She smirked at Chiaki's indignant glare. "Well, like I said, just do what you want to do."

"I just want things to go to back to the way they were before," Chikai said. "With Yuma and Oriko and Kirika, fighting demons and living in relative peace. I want to help Yuma, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to save her."

Kyouko sighed. "Don't get too worked up. Just, you know, live as best you can. That's all we can do."

"That's not enough to make up for the things I've done," Chiaki said.

"Sin's like that. Absolution's not a matter of paying off a debt," Kyouko said. "Trust me, I know that better than anyone else. All you can do is live. Try to be happy. Try to make other people happy, maybe. I dunno." She shrugged. "It isn't like I have any answers, I guess, so whatever."

"I guess only Homura gets to turn back time," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, and she says that was a train-wreck the last time she tried," Kyouko said. She looked out the window, staring out into the darkness and the rain. "Maybe she shouldn't have saved us. Maybe she should have let us die on that damn hill. One life. No take-backs."

"I couldn't live that way," Chiaki said. "Losing Utako was almost too much. Never mind losing anyone else."

"I know. I'd have done the same thing as Homura, if it was me," Kyouko said. "But that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do."

A ringing sound interrupted their conversation. Yuma jumped down from the stool she had perched on, running towards Chiaki. "It's ready, it's ready!"

"I know," Chiaki said. She sat up, walking towards the oven and putting on oven gloves. "Yuma, can you go and tell Oriko dinner's ready?"

"Okay!" Yuma turned and ran out of the room.

"I'll get the plates out," Kyouko said. "Where are they?"

"Third cupboard from the left," Chiaki said. She opened the oven. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kyouko said absently.

* * *

><p>Homura twitched back the curtains in the living room, staring out into the rain.<p>

Mami sat down on one of the chairs again. "Do you think they will attack? It's been a while."

"Now that negotiations have started, Kahoru won't move," Homura said. "She doesn't want to alienate Oriko. So for just as long as Oriko hasn't chosen one way or another, we're safe here." She shrugged. "It's an odd little interlude in our war, but it can't last forever."

"I see," Mami said. "If only it could last forever. Why can't we just live and let live?"

"Kahoru is dying," Homura said. "And her plan is how she's chosen to die. At least, that's what I think."

"Can't we do anything about that?" Mami said.

"Not really. Yurino can save her. Ritsuko can save her, as well. But either way, Kahoru would have to sacrifice something," Homura said. "She's unwilling to make those sacrifices. Instead, she's pursuing her dream, and telling herself that even if she fails, it's big enough to be worth dying for."

"I couldn't do that," Mami said. "I can understand picking a fight out of greed or laziness, but this is completely different from that."

"Well, there are people like that out there. People who can't take 'that's the way things are' for an answer," Homura said. She sighed. "I don't know whether she's like me or she's my opposite."

"This is unlike you," Mami said. "Normally, you just concentrate on how to stop her."

"It's a peaceful night, so why not think about it?" Homura said. "And this is something Madoka told me to do, as well."

"I see," Mami said. "She's a nice person, isn't she?"

"Of course," Homura said. She closed the curtains and turned away from the window. "But even if I think about Kahoru's motives, there's nothing to say. All I can do is fight her."

"Perhaps," Mami said. "But when you talk to her, she's quite reasonable."

"I know. But that doesn't change anything." Homura turned to face Mami. "She's waging war on everything I know and hold dear. Everyone else is just moving according to her desires. So all I can do is fight her."

"Doesn't she want you to fight her?" Mami said. "So you're just the same as everyone else, you know."

"Of course I know that," Homura snapped. She turned away. "I just have to win."

"Yes, well, she thinks that way as well," Mami said quietly.

Homura pulled out her phone, typing quickly.

"What are you doing?" Mami asked.

"Telling Kahoru to call it a night," Homura said. "She doesn't want to stay out in the rain, and I don't want her to jump us the moment Oriko decides. Hopefully she'll do the right thing." She sent a message and slid her phone back into the pocket of her jacket.

"Since when did you have her number?" Mami said.

"Since she started harassing me," Homura said. "Honestly, she has too much free time."

"I didn't expect that," Mami said. "But I guess she can look up your number with her book. Give me it, okay?"

"Why?" Homura said.

"It might come in handy one day," Mami said. "There's no harm in it."

"Oh, fine," Homura said. She pulled out her phone again and began to type.

"That reminds me, I should text Aiko," Mami said. She took out her phone and frowned, thinking for a moment. _"Hi. How are you? Don't catch a cold out there." _

Homura blinked as Mami sent the message and sat back in her seat. "Just what are you doing? She's the enemy, you know."

"If you get to text Kahoru, I get to text Aiko," Mami said.

"I was just discussing something relevant," Homura said. "I assume you're just chatting." She sent a text to Mami.

"There's nothing wrong with just chatting," Mami said.

"Does she actually reply to you?" Homura frowned as her phone vibrated. She checked the text she'd just received. "Kahoru's backing off for now, just as I thought. Or at least, that's what she's saying."

"Isn't that what she'd say if she was going to attack us?" Mami said. "And of course Aiko replies. I'm not some crazed stalker, you know."

"Perhaps, but Kahoru's honest, except when she's not," Homura said. "Anyway, I have no idea what you see in Aiko."

"She's a good girl. She just happens to be on the opposite side to us," Mami said. She opened Homura's text. "Thanks for the number."

"Are you going to start chatting to Kahoru now?" Homura asked.

"Probably. But I'm not sure how to approach her," Mami said. "Aiko's my age so it feels natural, but Kahoru's so much older, you know."

"Isn't the problem she's an evil mastermind trying to kill us, not that she's a few years older than you?" Homura said.

"Even though she's an evil mastermind, she's still someone we know," Mami said. "The age gap does bother me, though. Honestly, Aiko's brave."

Mami's phone vibrated. She checked Aiko's reply. _"I'm ok. You? Watch out for O and K, btw. They're trouble. Really."_

"See? She replied," Mami said. _"I'll be careful. Thanks for worrying." _She paused for a moment, hesitating. _"How are things with you and Kahoru?" _She frowned. "Would it be weird if I replied straight away?"

"I don't know," Homura said. "Do whatever you like."

"You're no use for things like this," Mami complained. "Well, whatever." She sent her message and sat back.

Kyouko stuck her head through the door of the lounge. "Dinner's up."

"Okay," Homura said. She stood and walked towards the door. "We won't discuss the matter at hand over dinner. We need to consult with Kyouko first."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Kyouko said. "How did it go?"

"Oriko wants Mitakihara in return for her help," Homura said flatly.

"That's stupid," Kyouko said. "Can't we just lie?"

"Yes, but that would make Oriko our enemy at the end of everything," Homura said. "Akihara aren't easy opponents either."

"Still, though, we hold Mitakihara because we're stronger," Kyouko said. "That ain't gonna change."

"Perhaps. We can discuss this later," Homura said.

Oriko smiled as the Mitakihara group entered the dining room. "Well, you've already made yourselves at home, but let me welcome you."

"Thanks," Homura said. She sat down.

"So, have you considered my proposal?" Oriko said. "I'm not sure you're in a position to be choosy."

"Let's not discuss business over dinner," Homura said. "It's been a long day for us all."

"Of course," Oriko said. "I'm not easy to find when I don't want to be found."

"Unless Kahoru's the one looking for you," Homura said.

Mami's phone vibrated. She surreptitiously checked the message from Aiko under the table. _"I don't know. Mostly fighting you guys." _

"Yes, well, that girl cheats," Oriko said. "But it did give me a chance to have a constructive discussion with her. Though I deplore her objectives, one can't help but admire her confidence."

"Isn't she just over-confident?" Kyouko said.

Mami frowned and quickly typed a reply. _"That's no good. You need to make her answer properly. Don't let her put it off." _

"I'd like to say so, but it's also true she's managed to make a fool of me several times before now," Oriko said.

"Wasn't that mostly Yurino and Ritsuko?" Homura said.

"Yes and no," Oriko said. "Those two would be rather useless if they weren't pointed in the right direction, don't you think?"

Mami put her phone away and picked up her knife and fork. "I thought we weren't discussing business?"

"This doesn't pertain to the negotiations as such," Oriko said. "But I suppose you have a point. Do you have anything in mind?"

Mami frowned, trying to think of something. "You said you went to school at Mitakihara, didn't you? Which school?"

"Shirome Middle School," Oriko said pleasantly. "Though I haven't gone there in quite some time, for various reasons."

"I see," Mami said. "That's unfortunate."

"I used to go to Mitakihara Middle School," Kirika said.

"Really?" Mami's brow wrinkled. "I go there, but I'm afraid I don't remember you. What about you, Homura?"

Homura shook her head silently.

Kirika smirked. "Yeah, there's no way anyone would remember that girl. But that's fine."

"Why don't you two attend school?" Mami asked.

"Why should we attend school? We're magical girls, you know," Oriko said. "There's no meaning in that. Are you shying away from it? The fact we have no future."

"Even if that's true, school has value," Mami said. "It lets you meet normal girls your age. It reminds me what I'm fighting for."

"But normal people are boring beyond words and I'm fighting only for myself." Oriko ate her pasta delicately, skewering Mami with her gaze. "I live to make myself happy until I die. That's the basis of everything. If you don't understand that, it'll be difficult for us to come to an agreement."

"So why did you fight Kahoru until now?" Homura said.

"I'm happy now, so I'll protect my world," Oriko said. "Or so I thought until now. But Kahoru Hoshino is interesting. I'll acknowledge the fact she's come this far."

"And now we're back with business again," Mami said.

"I have nothing else to say to you," Oriko said. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not interested in you all. Not in the slightest."

"That's rather lonely," Mami said.

"Three's a crowd," Kirika said. "We're fine. Anyone else would just get in the way." She grinned at Mami. "Though maybe you're in the way of your friends, as well. That's even more lonely."

"What do you mean?" Mami said sharply.

"Don't mind her," Homura said. "These two are villains from the start. There's no use in worrying about their words."

"Even villains tell the truth from time to time," Kirika said. She cocked her head. "But you people can do whatever you like, I guess."

Chiaki sighed. "Can't we all just get along?"

Kirika laughed. "I dunno. Is it fun to get along? Fighting people is more fun than getting along. You agree, right, Chiaki?"

"Of course not," Chiaki said. "I hate fighting."

"Really? I can smell it, you know," Kirika said. "You're like me. That's why I like you."

"Don't bully Chiaki!" Yuma said.

"She's right, Kirika," Oriko said. "You can't be mean to Chiaki."

"Okay. I'll be good. I'll just eat the nice food," Kirika said.

"And don't forget I'm the only one you're allowed to like, either," Oriko said.

"Either way, Kirika, please don't treat this as just a game," Homura said. "If we fight together, we'll be aiming to end things cleanly."

"Oh, come on," Kirika said. "Your magic means we can kill and die each other again and again. Why not have a little fun with it?"

"Because if we're careless, we'll lose, and this world will change," Homura said. "There's no guarantee you'd meet Oriko again."

"Don't worry," Kirika said. "I'll always find Oriko. If I was born ten thousand times, I'd find her ten thousand times."

"Yeah, well, you'll die ten thousand times if you mess this up," Kyouko said. "Your track record against Kyoto hasn't exactly been amazing, right? Let's be honest here."

"Says the pot to the kettle. If you could handle them, you wouldn't be here," Oriko said.

"That doesn't matter either way," Homura said. "The point is we need to work together effectively."

"Heh. Just let me fight the doll kid," Kirika said. "She's way too strong, but it's fun. She's like Chiaki and I."

"For the last time, I'm not like you two," Chiaki said.

"Kirika, your target is Aiko," Oriko said. "Don't forget that."

"If Oriko says so," Kirika said.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the group dispersed. Homura, Mami and Kyouko met in one of the guest rooms. Kyouko sat on the bed, yawning and hugging her knees. "So, what's the plan?"<p>

"It's difficult to say," Homura said. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "We could offer them hunting rights, but I doubt Oriko would go for that. This is something she's doing for the sake of putting one over us, I think."

"Mitakihara is my home," Mami said. "I'm not going to give that up."

"Yeah, no kidding," Kyouko said.

"But we're on the back foot as it is," Homura said. "Just how do you think things will go if the Akihara group sides with Kahoru?"

"Yeah, that'd suck," Kyouko admitted. "Though at that point team evil would have so many egotistical nutjobs on their side they might implode or something."

"Isn't Oriko bluffing?" Mami said. "I mean, she went along with the Kyoto plan. And besides, she tried to kill you, right? Doesn't she owe us?"

"I have to overlook that. We need her more than she needs us," Homura said. She frowned. "Though whoever she sides with, she'd probably be willing to kill me if she got that chance. That's the most expedient way to end the loops. Kahoru doesn't want that either, of course."

"So screw her," Kyouko said. "Let's just forget it."

"I wish I could." Homura said. "But we're running out of potential allies. I have no idea if Osaka remember anything, or what would happen if we approached them. If Kahoru gets Akihara as well, it'll get seriously bad."

"Kyouko has a point, though," Mami said. "If Oriko really will aim to kill you if she has the chance, it's not easy for Kahoru to use Akihara without compromising her objective. Oriko's going to be a bad ally, whoever she ends up siding with. So do we really need her that much?"

"There's some truth in that," Homura admitted. "But the problem is Chiaki. I don't want her as an enemy."

Kyouko sighed. "Yeah, I guess there's that. I wanna say something optimistic, but right now I dunno if I can take her. Her wish magic's pretty strong and I got nothing right now. If I could go back to how I was before, it'd be a different story, but you know."

"Even if you could beat her, that still leaves everyone else," Homura said. "She's too strong to easily deal with. Even for me, it wouldn't be a quick fight unless I stopped time."

"I suppose so," Mami said. "But still, she's asking for a lot."

"I know." Homura frowned. "We might be able to persuade her to let you stay in Mitakihara, at least."

"What about you two?" Mami said.

"Oriko's right. I can live anywhere," Homura said. "Kyoto isn't a bad idea. My mother does live there, and even if we're on bad terms, if I insisted she'd have to put up with me. And there would be a gap there if we win."

"I thought you wanted to live in Mitakihara," Mami said. "It's Madoka's city, isn't it? You could have lived anywhere at any time, but you stayed there with us."

"If it was my choice, I'd stay," Homura said. "But this might be a compromise we'd have to make. It's something I could do if I have to."

"I don't want that," Mami said. "For better or for worse, we've been together until now. And it should be that way in future. You agree with me, right, Kyouko?"

"Hmm? Yeah," Kyouko said absently. She glanced at Homura. "I mean, that'd be best. I'm all for just lying and fighting them if it comes to it. But if Oriko insisted, I guess I could take off as well. I've wandered before, I can handle it."

Mami frowned. "Why? You like it at Mitakihara, right? Why are you both so willing to give that up?"

"I'm not happy," Homura said. "I'm just considering options. We're at war, you know. We can't win unless we're willing to make sacrifices. I've been trying to tell you that from the start."

"Maybe you're right. But don't just rush to make sacrifices you don't have to make!" Mami said. "If we keep doing that, what will we have left to fight for?"

Kyouko raised her hands as Homura opened her mouth. "Okay, let's settle down. I'm tired, I wanna sleep. We can work out the rest tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Homura said.

Mami sighed. "Okay. But let's not rush into anything."

"Can you go on ahead, Mami?" Homura said. "I want to talk to Kyouko quickly before I go to bed."

Mami blinked. "Um. Sure. Good night." She glanced at the others as they echoed her farewell and left.

"Honestly, though, she has a point," Kyouko said.

"I know." Homura closed the door and walked towards Kyouko, frowning. "But if it comes to it-"

"Of course, you idiot," Kyouko said. "I'll tag along to Kyoto, or wherever else. I was a wanderer to begin with."

Homura smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry for being unilateral about this."

"Like you said, it's just something we'd do if we had to," Kyouko said. "It'd be lonely without Mami, though."

Homura nodded. "I'll try and think of something better. But get a good night's sleep, either way. Tomorrow will probably be a battle, one way or the other. A major one, at that."

"I know." Kyouko stood, kissing Homura briefly on the lips. "Night."

Homura smiled. "Good night."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Devil's True Colours**

Morning light filtered through the windows of the dining room as Homura sat down, surrounded by Kyouko and Mami. "About the matter we discussed last night," she began.

Oriko raised a hand. "I accept your proposal." She smirked as Homura glanced at her. "If you and Kyouko leave Mitakihara, I have no objection to Mami remaining behind, so long as she understands I am the territory holder."

"Just how did you know that?" Homura said.

"Who do you think I am? I am an oracle," Oriko said. "So rather than waste your time and mine with the tedium of extended negotiations, I thought I'd cut to the chase. It's something you were willing to yield up from the start, so there's no problem here."

It wasn't that simple. Oriko's visions had never been that precise, so it wasn't impossible they'd been overheard last night, one way or the other. But whatever she suspected, she couldn't prove anything. Homura sighed. "Fine. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"Indeed. Against Kahoru, time is of the essence, of course," Oriko said. "Once we've eaten breakfast, we should depart immediately and hunt for the enemy."

"I'm still opposed to this," Mami said.

"Well, whatever you my feel, your leader has decided otherwise," Oriko said. "I wouldn't advise betraying me."

"I'm not her leader," Homura said. "And the same goes for you. If you ever aim to take my life again, that will be the end of our alliance. You don't want us as enemies."

"That bluff is wearing thin," Oriko said. "It was true before, but this is now."

"Still, remember it," Homura said. "If we end up unable to win after your betrayal, I'll at least destroy you before the end. And aiming to kill me wouldn't please Kahoru, either. You'd have nowhere to turn."

"If you wanna self-destruct, come after Oriko," Kirika said. "I'll rip you apart."

"This posturing isn't going to help anyone," Mami said.

"I suppose so," Homura said.

"In any case, breakfast is late," Oriko said. She drummed her fingers on her arm-rest impatiently. "Just what is Chiaki doing?"

"She has to cook for a whole bunch of people, you know," Kyouko said. "I'll go help her."

"Well, negotiations are concluded,, so there's no need for you to be here. Not that there was any need for you to be here to begin with," Oriko said. She glanced at Homura. "Honestly, you should drop the pretence of democracy before it's too late."

"It's not a pretence," Homura said. "We're equals. Isn't that how friends are? Even if Kirika's happy to follow you, you're Chiaki's equal, as well."

"Oh, please," Oriko said. "That girl knows to do what I say. She can't do anything by herself."

Kyouko snorted as she walked towards the door, stopping short as she nearly collided with Chiaki. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," Chiaki said. She looked past Kyouko, her eyes tight with worry. "Has anyone seen Yuma's soul gem?"

Kyouko blinked. "Wait, what?"

"She can't find it," Chiaki said. She pushed past Kyouko. "Do you know anything, Oriko?"

"No," Oriko said. She frowned slightly, looking nonplussed. "How could she possibly lose it?"

Yuma followed Chiaki into the room, yawning tiredly. She was still dressed in her bright pink pyjamas. "I was wearing the ring, then it was gone when I woke up."

"I've looked everywhere I could think of," Chiaki said. "But this mansion's too big! Help me, this could turn into a mess at any moment!"

"No kidding," Kyouko said. "But, I mean, they're pretty small. You sure it's not in her bedroom or whatever?"

"I looked everywhere," Chiaki said frantically. "I must be missing something, I know, but I don't understand."

Mami pushed back her chair and stood up. "Talking about it won't help. Let's just split up and all search together."

"Guess so," Kyouko said. "Man, though, this had to happen today, you know?"

"Yuma, could you transform into a magical girl for me?" Homura asked.

Yuma blinked. "Why? Does someone need healing? Or demons?"

"No," Homura said. She frowned, putting a hand over her mouth. "I was just thinking that might bring your soul gem back to you, since you must be in range of it."

"Is it really that convenient a thing?" Kyouko asked.

"Okay," Yuma said. She closed her hand for a moment, then blinked sleepily. "It won't go."

"Well, I mean, that makes sense," Kyouko said. "You need your soul gem to transform."

Homura frowned. "Oriko, do you think-"

"Of course I do," Oriko said. She leaned back in her chair, a frown playing around her lips. "I can't see any visions relating to her soul gem. So perhaps she's not a magical girl any more."

"That's impossible," Chiaki said. "There's no way that could be true."

"Yeah," Kyouko said.

"It shouldn't be possible for a magical girl to lose her soul gem, either," Homura said. "But, well, it's only one possibility."

"Seriously, though, you don't just wake one day and-" Kyouko trailed off, her brow wrinkling.

Chiaki breathed out, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere. "Do you mean, that Oriko? She's really not a magical girl any more? But that's impossible, right?"

"Well, we won't be certain until we've asked Kyubey, but my visions suggest as much," Oriko said. "And if something happens, it's not impossible. Perhaps we just don't know the reason yet."

"How, though?" Chiaki said.

"I have no idea," Oriko said. "In any case, we don't have time to be worrying about this right now. One way or another, Yuma won't be able to fight. We can work out what has happened after the battle."

"I agree," Homura said. "That suits you, doesn't it, Chiaki?"

"Of course," Chiaki said. She smiled brightly, her eyes glittering. "If it's true, that would be wonderful. But either way, I'd rather she stay out of the battle."

"Do I have to?" Yuma said. "You're going to fight?"

Chiaki knelt and faced Yuma, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Probably, but you don't need to worry about that. Just stay here and wait for me to come back."

"I don't want that," Yuma said. "Where's Kyubey? If I'm not a magical girl, I'll ask him nicely to make me one again."

"You can't do that," Chiaki said. "This is a miracle, Yuma! You might be free from this curse. You mustn't waste that!"

"I want to protect you and Oriko and everyone, though," Yuma said.

"We'll be fine," Chiaki said. "I definitely won't lose, so wait for me, okay?"

"Really?" Yuma said.

"I promise," Chiaki said. "So promise me you won't go and join the fight, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Yuma said. "Can I play in the garden while I wait?"

"Of course," Oriko said. She smiled. "Be a good girl. I promise I'll bring Chiaki back with us."

Yuma nodded sleepily.

"I don't really understand," Chiaki said. She stood, brushing herself off. "I shouldn't get too excited, of course. She must have just left it somewhere. But wouldn't it be nice if she wasn't really a magical girl any more?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kyouko said. She smiled awkwardly. "Must be stressful for you when she fights, after all."

"More than you'd believe," Chiaki said. "In any case, I have to make breakfast, don't I? I'm sorry. Help me, Yuma!" She ran out of the room.

Yuma trailed after her, still yawning.

The rest of the room exchanged awkward glances. "Leave it be," Oriko said shortly. "This is fine."

"It's not necessarily them," Mami said. "It could be someone Yuma knows, right? A friend, or something. Kyubey's always recruiting."

"Then why now?" Oriko said. "This hasn't happened in any loop before now."

"Sometimes, my magic throws up irregular time-lines," Homura said. She shot Oriko a sour look. "But on balance of probabilities, I agree with Oriko. There's nothing to say, though. There's no need to distract Chiaki from the matter at hand."

"I dunno, it feels like we should say something," Kyouko said. "If we're right, Kahoru's just gonna make something of it, one way or another."

"Words mean much less in battle," Oriko said. "If we fight and keep fighting, Chiaki will side with us. Losing Yuma is a shame, but we'll see."

"I guess so," Kyouko said. "I'm just kind of worried."

"It's a risk worth taking," Homura said.

Mami sighed. "So we're going into battle again, I take it? The plan is still to kill everyone?"

"Do you have a better one?" Oriko said pleasantly.

Mami looked away.

"We can deal with the aftermath in the aftermath," Homura said. "For now, just fight as best you can. Aiko's going to be doing the same thing."

"I'm aware," Mami said tersely. "But I don't have to like it."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the group set out, taking to the rooftops and sweeping across the town. "They're ready to fight, of course," Oriko said. The wind rippled through her long silvery hair as she leapt from roof to roof, a tight smile playing about her lips. "Well, let's not over-think things. This is our first game of many, so let's see how far we can get by force alone."<p>

"We can't afford to take a casual attitude here!" Homura said. "Every chance is precious!"

"If you're too stiff, you'll fall apart," Kirika said teasingly. She bounded forwards, putting a hand on Homura's shoulder and throwing herself bodily over the black haired girl. "I'm just gonna have fun."

"More importantly, this is something we need to know," Oriko said. She smirked at Homura. "You're too honest, so leave the thinking to me."

"I beg to differ," Homura said shortly. Her wings flourished and she looked ahead as she sensed the presence of the other magical girls ahead.

"You're going after Ritsuko," Oriko said. "I'll guide you with my prescience. Kirika, Chiaki, I'll be distracted so defend me."

"Sure thing," Kirika said.

Chiaki just nodded.

"If I waste time chasing after Chiaki, the enemy will just target Kyouko and Mami," Homura said.

"Just let them worry about that and do it," Oriko said firmly. "Don't think of anything but defeating Ritsuko. And accept my instructions without hesitation. I won't have time to explain my reasoning when she's opening fire."

"That's a lot to ask, given you tried to kill me," Homura said.

"Get over it if you want to win." Oriko slid to a halt as she landed on top of the station, planting her feet and summoning her vine spheres. "Go."

Kirika landed next to her and slammed her feet on the ground, magic pouring from her hands and tracing a vivid sigil across the roof of the station. "Heh. Let's have fun."

Chiaki spread her hands as she landed, five swords piercing the ground in formation around Oriko and forming a vivid pink barrier. She pulled two more swords from thin air, adopting a combat stance. "I'm ready."

Kyouko landed and took a loose combat stance. She met Homura's worried gaze. "Just go. We'll be fine."

"Well, we'll try to survive, at least," Mami said. She pulled off her hat and used it to summon a dozen muskets, her expression tired. "Say hi to Hitomi for me."

Homura nodded tightly. "I'm going." Her wings spread as she took off, flying upwards as fast as she could. Looking down, she could just barely see them. Yurino, Aiko and Kahoru. It had been a while since she'd last seen Kahoru directly. The silver-haired girl was looking up at her, and presumably smirking.

_Ritsuko is in the top floor of the office building right in front of you, _Oriko said. _She'll fire at the last moment. _

Homura shot straight towards the top floor, sensing Kahoru's group charge into battle below her. But she put that out of her mind as she crashed towards the glass.

_Now!_

Homura vanished in a flash of light just as a storm of wind pierced the glass windows, swallowing them whole. She materialised inside the building, pulling a shotgun from her wings and taking aim, only to find herself staring down Ritsuko's naginata. Just like before, it was Sayaka's blue eyes staring at her. They both blurred into motion but Ritsuko was faster, forcing the shotgun aside with the haft of her spear. Homura's shot slammed into an office wall, cracking it.

_Teleport left. _

Homura's eyes widened as Ritsuko raised her left hand, vanishing in a flash of light. She took aim at Ritsuko again but the white magical girl destroyed the floor beneath her feet, falling through to the floor below. Homura teleported down to the floor below, taking cover against a wall as she tried to work out where Ritsuko was.

_She's at seven o'clock. Dodge right. _

Homura took flight just in time, Ritsuko's magic shearing through the wall she'd been hiding behind in an instant. _You do know she's strongest in closed conditions like this, I assume?_

_It doesn't matter. You have my guidance. She's moving, teleport fifteen meters towards nine o'clock._

Homura gritted her teeth and released her magic again, materialising on Ritsuko's flank with direct line of sight to her target. She fired but Ritsuko threw herself out of the way just in time. She gave chase, only to be forced back by a narrow lance of void. Homura gritted her teeth and took flight, chasing after Ritsuko and opening fire. Ritsuko took off as well, crashing through the confined space and dodging the barrage. The instant Homura stopped to reload she charged in, closing the distance between them within moments and swinging her spear to cut Homura in half. Homura turned the spear aside with her magic, dropping her shotgun and pulling an assault rifle from her wings. She teleported away as Ritsuko unleashed another narrow lance of magic that dragged the wind after it, opening fire.

Thy fought a brutal running battle inside the deserted office building, Homura using her guns and grenades freely as she tried to force Ritsuko into a corner. The white magical girl fought back with her void lances and her naginata, timing her attacks carefully and smashing through the floor or the roof whenever she was in danger to open more space. Homura internalised Oriko's instructions blankly, her focus intensifying until it became second-nature. Even if she was being guided by a prescient- even though Ritsuko was constantly negating magic around her- she still needed absolute concentration, or she'd be cut down in an instant.

* * *

><p>Kyouko gripped her spear tightly as Kahoru and Aiko approached in their jackets. Yurino trailed just behind them, dressed in casual clothes. That was the troublesome one.<p>

"Honestly, I'm disappointed," Kahoru said. Magic radiated out from her body as she looked upwards, forcing the normal humans surrounding her to walk past without acknowledging the magical girls within their mist. "I thought you'd be wiser than this, Oriko."

"They say genius is never understood in its own time," Oriko said. Her brows wrinkled slightly, her eyes far away. "So if you really can become god, why don't you think of this as your cross to bear? No matter what, I really can't understand you."

Kahoru laughed. "I see. Well, flattery will get you nowhere. But it's been a little while since I last fought. Let's hope I'm not too rusty."

"Oh, shut up!" Kyouko swung her spear, her weapon extending and shooting down towards Kahoru's face.

Aiko stepped in front of Kahoru in an instant, her axe smashing into the spear-head before it struck home and driving it into the ground. She stared up at Kyouko as the red-haired girl hurriedly dropped her spear and summoned another. "You ain't gonna beat me twice."

"Yurino, transform," Kahoru said. She opened her book, liquid silver erupting from the pages and forming two great wings.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Yurino said.

"Of course," Kahoru said. "Try and learn something. You can't rely on your Divine Right forever, okay?"

"Fine," Yurino said. She was swallowed in silver light.

"Go," Oriko said briefly.

Chiaki threw her first sword, sending the first weapon crashing down towards Yurino. Mami opened fire in the same instant, aiming for Yurino's chest.

"Aegis." Kahoru's silver lances twisted outwards, forming a translucent bubble around her sister. She grimaced as the bubble disdended, reverberating from the impact of Chiaki's sword. "You're not cute at all."

Yurino stepped out of the bubble as it broke, Chiaki's sword falling to the ground by her feet. She was wearing childish blue and silver clothes cut to expose her forearms and legs. A silver hood pressed against her hair, protrusions on each other jutting up like ears. She tugged at one of the ears, pouting. "I hate this. It's so childish." In her other hand she casually held a large ball on a long blue staff.

"Bear with it," Kahoru said.

Chiaki lowered her second sword, staring down at Yurino. "Why? Why does she look like Yuma?"

"Oh?" Kahoru smirked. "They didn't tell you? Interesting."

"Don't mind little details at a time like this, idiot!" Kyouko shouted. She swung her spear, sending the extending blade straight towards Yurino.

Yurino slid her foot under the haft of Chiaki's discarded sword, kicking it upwards. Her hand dropped from her head and she caught the blade in mid-air, swinging it and parrying Kyouko's spear in a single motion. Then she stepped forwards and threw the two-handed blade point-first, straight towards Kyouko.

Chiaki raised her free hand, catching the sword with her magic. "Hey, just what is going on?"

"We're coming," Kahoru said. She took flight, flying up above the group in a single graceful arc and throwing a dozen silver lances down towards them.

Kyouko retracted her spear and dodged sideways, rolling away from the descending silver lances. Then her eyes widened as Yurino jumped upwards, crashing down towards them.

"Jump!" Oriko shouted, her voice strained. Kirika shot towards her, picking her up bodily and jumping upwards, landing briefly on top of the barrier surrounding Oriko before kicking off the stiff pink light and leaping up into the sky.

The rest of the magical girls scrambled to imitate them as Yurino struck home, her ball slamming into the roof of the station. A shock-wave reverberated outwards, shattering the roof into dozens of thick fragments that collapsed downwards. Yurino opened her mouth slightly in surprise as she fell through the roof along with the fragments.

Lines of silver erupted and criss-crossed at enormous speed, forming a thick net just below the fragments of the roof and catching them before they collapsed fully into the station. Kahoru lowered her hand and breathed out. "Don't overdo it! We don't kill civilians!"

Kyouko landed on one of the larger fragments, her eyes wide with shock. "What the hell? The kid just weakens your footing a bit!"

"Sorry, sister," Yurino said. She swung the staff experimentally, frowning. "Hm. I guess if I just hit you guys with the ball there won't be any problems."

Kyouko stared at her, feeling sick to her stomach. They'd explode if that connected with them.

Kirika put Oriko down and erupted forwards, her claws scraping across the ground. She bounded over Yurino's swing, arcing over the silver girl's head and landing on another fragment of the roof. She crashed towards Aiko as the blue-haired girl landed on the roof, closing the distance between them just before Aiko could slam her axe down and swinging her claws viciously. The two exchanged blows rapidly, Kirika piercing Chiaki's chest before leaping away as the illusion faded. She swayed at the waist to dodge under the inevitable counter-attack, slashing up towards Aiko's heart with her claws.

Kyouko lowered her centre of gravity and charged after Kirika, raising her spear and charging Yurino down. "You guys do something about Kahoru!" It wasn't like she had the time to be scared. All they could do was rush in.

Mami nodded stiffly and summoned two muskets from her long sleeves, catching them and firing up at Kahoru. She dodged sideways as silver lances shot down towards her, golden threads erupting from her feet and wrapping around the liquid metal before they connected. She threw her spent weapons down and ran on, summoning more guns in a burst of golden light.

"Chiaki, at least defend me," Oriko muttered. She closed her eyes, still lost in concentration.

"Aegis." Kahoru spread her wings as she hovered, her shield quivering from the heavy impacts of Mami's guns. "Quicksilver Lance." She swept her hand across the battlefield, silver lances dropping like stars towards Mami and Oriko both. "You don't have time to back up Homura."

Chiaki summoned six swords in a single extravagant gesture, sending them flying through the air and cutting through the lances before they could reach Oriko. "I get it, I get it!" The swords pierced the roof around Oriko's feet, forming another barrier. She counter-attacked with two more swords, forcing Kahoru to dodge away and take flight with her wings as the swords criss-crossed, chasing her through the sky.

"Yurino, Aiko, swap targets!" Kahoru snapped.

Kyouko darted sideways, bodily blocking Yurino's way as she tried to move towards the edge of the roof. "Yeah, no." She swung the haft of her spear, aiming to knock Yurino flying backwards.

Yurino jumped with dazzling precision, landing on top of the haft of Kyouko's spear. "No, yes." She swung her staff down towards Kyouko's head.

Kyouko twisted her neck away and extended her spear, sending Yurino flying backwards out of range. She turned her spear, forcing Yurino to jump off and land on one of the fragments of the roof again. God, this was a mess. Her movements were way too sharp for a newbie. But this wasn't anything like fighting her when she had the doll. This wasn't impossible. "One more try?"

Yurino scowled. "Oh, just get out of the way." She charged forwards, pulling her staff back and aiming to blow straight through Kyouko's guard.

Kyouko retracted her spear, moving it with her right hand as she pulled her left hand away and held it stiffly behind her. She timed her parry perfectly, sliding forwards as Yurino swung and slamming the head of her spear against the side of Yurino's staff.

Yurino's eyes widened as her staff was knocked clear of Kyouko's body.

"It ain't about force, it's timing." Red light erupted from Kyouko's outstretched hand, forming a second spear. "And this is the main event." She thrust the spear bodily towards Yurino's chest.

Yurino spread her feet, twisting her body and barely bringing the back of her staff in front of her chest.

Kyouko's spear erupted, the head sliding past the staff and piercing Yurino's stomach. "Like I said, timing." She swung the spear in her right hand as the girl doubled over in pain, cutting Yurino's head off in a single stroke.

Kahoru scowled down at Kyouko, her eyes as cold as death. "You maggot. Disappear!" A mass of silver erupted from her book, twisting in mid-air and coalescing into a great sphere.

Kyouko threw the spear in her left hand down, moving backwards and preparing herself.

Golden light poured from Mami as she brought a musket into her shoulder, the weapon growing into a great cannon pointed straight at Kahoru. "Tiro Finale!"

"Chaos Sphere!" Kahoru shouted. Her spear erupted into a storm of lances, but scores of them crossed over each other in front of her, forming a great shield to protect her from the shattering impact of Mami's cannon shot. The rest screamed down across the roof, aiming to skewer Kahoru's enemies and tear them apart.

Chiaki summoned dozens of blades in a blaze of light, forming great circles in mid-air to cover herself and Oriko. Pink light ran between them, forming shields that barely held against the unrelenting barrage.

Kyouko raised her left hand, summoning her crimson barrier to shield herself. It held briefly against the descending lances before shattering apart. Kyouko poured her remaining magic into her spear, turning it into a great snake-like weapon that extended and curled around her, protecting her within a wall of blades. She yelped in pain as several lances slid through gaps in the segments and pierced her arms and legs. Hot blood dripped from her wounds, but she was no stranger to pain. She'd live.

"Kirika!" Oriko shouted.

Kirika moved like lightning, an angel dancing through rain-drops as wove a desperate path through the descending blades. Aiko tried to give chase before stopping short, blocked off by Kahoru's descending lances as they pierced the roof. Kirika deflected several lances with her claws, grimacing as several more scratched her arms and flanks. At the last moment, three caught her, one piercing her leg, another tearing through her shoulder and the third piercing her stomach. She stopped for a moment, slumping forwards, then caught herself and tore through the silver lances with her claws. She wrapped her right hand around the remains of the lance in her stomach, a savage smile playing about her lips. "This might kill a virgin, I guess. Not a lover." She tore the weapon out, bright with her blood.

Aiko charged forwards, axe raised and aiming to cut Kirika in half. But Chiaki reacted just in time, raising her left hand and sending two of her swords flying towards Aiko. They pierced Aiko clearly and shot straight through, the illusion fading a moment later.

Kyouko dissolved her great spear and rushed forwards, summoning a new spear and throwing herself behind Kirika just in time to block Aiko's axe-slash.

Aiko gritted her teeth, pressing her weapon against Kyouko's spear. "Lotus-"

"Hell no!" Kirika thrust the bloody lance in her hand towards Aiko's chest, forcing her to throw herself backwards out of reach.

Oriko opened her eyes briefly and smiled, looking up at Kahoru as the older girl panted for breath. "It's not like you to lose your temper, Miss Hoshino. I just intended to check things out, but if it comes to this, we'll settle it here. Go!"

"Sure thing," Kyouko said, squaring off against Aiko. She had to be careful. There would be no easy openings. But it was two on one.

Kahoru gritted her teeth then flew down, heading straight towards Oriko. "Witch's Talons!"

Chiaki rearranged her swords in mid-air, forming a barrier in front of Oriko again. She fired two more swords towards Kahoru.

Kahoru deflected the swords with the silver blades surrounding her, twisting in mid-air. She flew so low she was nearly scraping against the roof as she surged towards Chiaki. "Shining Armour!" Silver metal ran over her jacket and hardened within moments.

Mami turned to aim at Kahoru, bringing her musket into her shoulder.

Kyouko gritted her teeth as Aiko slammed her axe into the ground. "Mami, jump!"

Mami broke off just in time.

Chiaki swung her two-sided sword with the full weight of her body, aiming to cut Kahoru in half as she shot upwards and flew towards Chiaki. But the blades circling Kahoru slammed into the sword, dulling the impact. Chiaki's blade struck home, doubling Kahoru over, but the blade rang dully against the silver girl's armour, failing to cut through to her skin and bone. Kahoru smirked through the pain, her talons shooting outwards and pressing against Chiaki's skin in a dozen places. "Don't move."

Chiaki tried to release her magic, then screamed in pain as two of the talons pierced her upper arms. "Damn it..." Her flying swords rained down, falling one after the other across the roof.

Kahoru forced herself up as Mami and Oriko moved to surround her, more silver spilling from her book and snaking its way around Chiaki's body. "This is a hostage situation. We're going to stay here politely until Homura turns back time."

Mami froze, her face stiff. "I understand."

Kyouko bit her lip in frustration, stepping away from Aiko and staring back at Kahoru and Chiaki. Just when they had a lucky break, this had to happen.

Oriko breathed out. "Homura has Ritsuko cornered. So this is the end. Kirika!" Her vine spheres erupted into motion for the first time in the battle, slamming towards Kahoru from behind.

Kirika charged forwards before Aiko was fully ready, nearly running through the blue magical girl in an instant. Aiko barely managed to dodge away from her claws.

Kyouko stood frozen for a moment, her mind blank.

Kahoru moved with surprising strength, turning and throwing Chiaki bodily in the way of the spheres. She smirked. "Honestly, Oriko. That girl begged for your life twice."

Oriko stared blankly at Chiaki as she screamed in pain, pulling her spheres back and moving them to encircle Kahoru. "Fight, you idiots!"

"You can't do this!" Mami said.

"She just has," Kyouko said. She charged towards Kahoru and extended her spear. Maybe, just maybe, it would reach in time.

"I'm very grateful." Kahoru released Chiaki, her silver blades and lances pulling away from the pink magical girl's body and forming a defensive shield around Kahoru herself. "I really am."

Chiaki slumped to her knees, her sword clattering from her nerveless fingers. She hugged herself tightly and stared at the broken tiles beneath her feet, her eyes blank.

Oriko tried to pull her spheres back, her eyes wide with fear. But she was far too slow.

The twenty swords piled up on the rubble around her took flight and pierced her body from every direction at once.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Betrayal and Guilt**

Apologies for the late update.

* * *

><p>Homura landed on the roof of the office building, panting for breath. She pressed her back against one of the large bank of fans operating the building's air conditioning and checked her purple soul gem. It had turned dark. The air around her was choked with fog. She hadn't even made an attempt to trap Ritsuko in her time magic, but the sheer amount of magic they'd released in their battle had been enough to summon demons. She caught her breath for a moment then rolled away just as Oriko instructed her. A moment later, a blade of wind cut through the fans she had been taking cover behind. Homura pulled an assault rifle from her wings and fired wildly towards Ritsuko as she raced towards the next available cover. Her wings were turning black, so she folded them away.<p>

She briefly caught sight of Ritsuko's white clothes as the older girl ducked out of the way of the incoming fire. A moment later, she crashed into cover again, assessing the situation. They were both exhausted. The battle couldn't continue much longer, one way or the other. But that was fine. With Oriko's prescience, she could read Ritsuko's final attacks, then end it. If it was dragged out any longer, the demons would close in. Homura brought her assault rifle tightly into her shoulder and breathed out. She took off in the next instant, breaking out of cover and racing across the roof. Demons began to emerge from the floor around her as she ran, reaching the banks of fans on the other side of the roof. Ritsuko had to be behind them. She threw herself forwards, rolling round the corner and coming up instantly with her rifle raised and ready to fire. For a half-second she stared into empty space.

Ritsuko's presence flickered into existence above her. Homura looked up just in time to see Ritsuko's naginata extending towards her. She barely reacted in time, throwing herself backwards and moving her gun to physically block the attack. The blunt, broken end of the naginata slammed into the stock of her gun, sending her sprawling backwards. Ritsuko landed from her dizzying jump and threw the useless haft of her naginata away. In her left hand she gripped the broken haft just below the blade of her naginata. She held the spear-head like a sword as she closed the distance between them in a single feral leap.

Homura moved on pure instinct, bringing her gun round and taking aim again. But an instant before she fired, Ritsuko swung her improvised sword in a tight arc. A thin blade of air shimmered around the blade's edge as it cut straight through the gun. Homura dropped the useless remnants and surged upwards, hands raised to strike her enemy, but Ritsuko moved without wasting a single motion, cutting Homura's cheek with the blade then shifting her grip as the black-haired girl recoiled. She stabbed the blade down, driving it through Homura's foot and pinning her to the roof. Homura screamed in pain then forced the agony down, her eyes blurring as she tried to find a way out. _Oriko, what the hell are you doing?_

Ritsuko wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. Her soul gem was stained a vicious black. "You had won. Why did you lose?" She sounded almost annoyed.

Homura gritted her teeth as Oriko failed to reply. "You have bigger problems than me now."

Ritsuko shrugged as the demons loomed, light gathering in beads between their long, jointless fingers. "Oh, them? I'm not worried."

A single gun-shot echoed through the fog. White fragments fell to the ground as a demon's mask exploded and it was reduced to so much dust. The second shot rang out a second later, cutting another demon down. The robed monsters quivered, barely perceiving death as it stalked their ranks, cutting down one after another without a single wasted shot. The demons scattered as they tried to locate the source of the attacks, but they searched in vain and died in silence.

Homura's eyes widened as she watched the massacre. Every demon was eliminated. Not a single shot was missed, and every shot pierced their mask to guarantee a sure kill. That was quietly terrifying.

Ritsuko breathed out as the last demon fell, falling to her knees and sitting back. Her cheeks were flushed red and sweat ran down her face in thick rivulets. Her scowl said it all. She'd have stayed standing if she could, but she'd reached such a depth of exhaustion she had no choice. "I guess this is the result of trying to win with a borrowed power," she managed. "Your loss, that is."

"You were saved by Hitomi yourself," Homura said.. She grimaced, wrapping her hands around the broken spear buried in her foot. "Help me. It's your loss if I die."

"You were saved. It doesn't matter if I die right now," Ritsuko said. She narrowed her eyes. "And you'll live, just about. If I help you, you'll just take me out."

"So help yourself first," Homura said.

Ritsuko just glowered at her.

Homura snorted. So she was so tired she couldn't even reach the remnants. "Honestly, if things just drifted along like this, we'd both die."

"Speak for yourself. How long do you think I've lived for?" Ritsuko said.

"Too long," Homura said. She twisted her head, looking back over her shoulder as she heard Hitomi land gently on top of the roof.

Hitomi stepped forwards, staggering slightly. Her eyes widened as she almost fell.

Ritsuko slammed her hands against the ground, trying to force her trembling body to rise. "You idiot! Stop overdoing it."

"I'm fine," Hitomi said. She caught her breath for a moment, shaking out her arms. Blood slowly returned to her pale limbs. She walked forwards as soon as she could, kneeling briefly to scoop up remnants from the ashen remains of the demons. She staggered briefly as she reached Ritsuko, almost falling, before raising her right hand and pressing the remnants against Ritsuko's soul gem. "You're the one who's overdoing it. Look at you."

"Something like this isn't anything much," Ritsuko said.

"Don't be absurd. I'm honestly surprised you're still alive," Hitomi said. She met Ritsuko's gaze and forced a smile. "This is why it's bad to pick fights with Homura."

"She came to pick a fight with me," Ritsuko said. "And you used your ability far too much. What's the point if you're not going to take a shot?"

"Like I said to you earlier, Oriko was helping her," Hitomi said. "So I couldn't take a careless shot. Just one attack would be enough to place me in Oriko's visions and then Homura would come and kill me."

"Then just reveal yourself, idiot," Ritsuko said. "You can't just sit there like that forever."

"I can. Maybe I shouldn't, but you shouldn't face down a gun with a broken spear," Hitomi said. "And you did that anyway."

"I just used everything I had left," Ritsuko said. "Stop concerning yourself with me."

"No," Hitomi said flatly. She dropped the first spent remnants and cast around for me.

Homura watched in silence, gritting her teeth as she endured the dull pain wracking her body. It was a strange sight. "I thought you chose to forget Hitomi?"

Ritsuko snorted. "It's complicated."

"It's not complicated at all," Hitomi said. She picked up another handful of remnants and returned to Ritsuko. She leaned down, frowning as she looked into Ritsuko's eyes. "Ritsuko just forgot all her actions would be reversed by your time magic. Whether she wants to or not, she'll wake up in my body."

"I know that," Homura said. "What I meant was to ask why you two are still working together."

"I just felt like it," Hitomi said. "And I'm not taking no for an answer. Still, I didn't have to do anything much before now."

"Just so you know, I never asked for this," Ritsuko said. "I just can't get her to go away."

"I see." Homura frowned as the two of them turned to bicker with each other again. She'd done something similar when she'd first met Ritsuko, now she thought of it. At that time, she'd thought someone had to stop Ritsuko before she ended up destroying herself. But Homura had never had that much time or patience. They'd become enemies soon enough, and now they could only regard each other with hostility. But Hitomi was different. If it was her, it might be possible.

"That's enough," Ritsuko said shortly.

"I still haven't drained all your corruption," Hitomi said shortly. "Honestly, you really should be dead."

Ritsuko grabbed Hitomi's wrist. "I don't need to be full strength to clean-up. But you're also a mess." She took the remnants from Hitomi's hand and pressed them against the emerald soul gem just below her neck. "Honestly, look after yourself first."

Hitomi pouted. "I was fine compared to you."

"That isn't saying much," Ritsuko said. She threw the remnants aside and turned to Homura, kneeling briefly. She pulled the spear-head from Homura's foot, gesturing briefly and healing Homura's wound in an instant. "I'll go and clean up. Once that's done, you can purge your corruption and loop time." She raised the head of her naginata, releasing her magic for an instant. A new haft materialised as she negated the damage she'd done to it.

"Sure, go ahead," Homura said. She breathed out, collecting herself. "You can get lucky as many times as you like. I only need to get lucky once."

Ritsuko looked down at Homura. "That wasn't luck." She turned and walked towards the edge of the roof, her cloak fluttering on the wind as she gathered her magic. "Hitomi, I'll leave here to you."

"I understand. Finish things cleanly," Hitomi said.

"Of course." Ritsuko took off, flying back towards the station.

Hitomi sat on the bank of fans, pulling her rifle from her shoulder and resting it on her lap as she looked across at Homura. "Don't make trouble, okay? This one's your loss as well."

"I know," Homura said. She crossed her legs and looked back at Hitomi. "Are you happy?"

Hitomi blinked. "Is anyone happy right now? But I'm doing what I want to do."

"Why this?"

"Because if no one's wrong, then I don't want anyone to be left alone," Hitomi said. She smiled.

"I see." Homura shrugged. "Well, do as you will."

* * *

><p>On the roof of the station, a moment's silence spiralled outwards as Chiaki's blades crashed home. Then Kirika exploded forwards. "You bitch!"<p>

"Stop it!" Mami shouted. She fired at Kirika with her musket, but her golden ribbon fell short as Kirika dodged away, blasting past Kyouko.

Kahoru stepped out of the way, her eyes amused. "I'll leave it to you."

Chiaki turned as Kirika charged her down, raising her left hand and pointing it straight at Kirika's chest. Kirika's eyes widened as pink light slammed against her body, stopping her charge dead and sending her flying wildly towards Chiaki. Chiaki raised her right hand, summoning a sword in mid-air. Kirika was driven onto the blade an instant, falling down and crumpling as Chiaki released her magic. Chiaki fell to her knees, putting her hands over her face. "Why? Why?"

"You gave everything for them, but when you were the one in trouble, they betrayed you," Kahoru said. "Well, don't take it so hard. That's just Oriko Mikuni's nature."

"I didn't do this for you," Chiaki managed. "It was just-"

"It's fine. I understand how much you hated working for me. With an agonised heart, you filled the forest with your flying swords to fulfil your promise to me. And to save Oriko and Kirika, you covered yourself in the blood of people who had never done you harm," Kahoru said. "You despised that and endured it to save your friends. But, well, that doesn't mean they'd do the same for you."

"Shut up!" Kyouko shouted. "Just leave her alone!"

"Why? I'm just telling the truth," Kahoru said. "Chiaki fought for her friends and even for you, but what have any of you ever done for her?"

"We didn't want it to come to this," Mami said. "Oriko did that all by herself!"

"You still dragged Chiaki into our war," Kahoru said. "Just what can you offer her in return for that?"

"Don't screw with me," Kyouko said. "You dragged her into Kyoto, and now trying to do it again! You'd sacrifice Chiaki in an instant yourself, so don't come over all self-righteous with me!"

"I resent that accusation," Kahoru said. "I know how to look after my people. But I'll admit it. I would very much like Chiaki to fight for me."

"God, no. No, no, no." Chiaki lowered her hands and staggered to her feet, backing away and grasping the first sword she reached. "I'm not becoming your tool again!"

"Not my tool, my employee. I can offer you something you want, unlike these girls." Kahoru turned to face Chiaki, spreading her hands. "I can save Yuma. What I did today was just a proof of that concept."

Chiaki blinked through her tears, staring at Kahoru. "What do you mean?"

"Oh? They didn't tell you?" Kahoru glanced at Kyouko and Mami, her expression amused. "Why do you think Yuma isn't a magical girl any more? That was something I had Yurino do as a gesture of friendship. That's why she was using Yuma's powers, of course. Saving a magical girl means taking on their role."

"Don't listen to her," Kyouko said. "She's just trying to bribe you. That's all she does, bribe people and use them."

"If Homura turns back time, Yuma won't be saved," Chiaki said to Kahoru. "So it's meaningless, right?"

"It's just a gesture. But when I become god, I can save Yuma. Something small like that would be easy," Kahoru said. "I was surprised you didn't know what I'd done in advance, though. Even before you saw Yurino's new magic, Homura and Oriko would have been able to guess what had happened. No, even Mami and Kyouko should have had a sense of it. Didn't they say anything?"

Chiaki wiped her eyes on her sleeve then turned to face Mami and Kyouko. "Did you know?"

"We didn't know," Kyouko said. "Honestly, she's just saying whatever she likes. Don't let her get to you." Her cheeks burned slightly. It was hard to lie to those simple eyes. Never mind that sinking feeling she always felt in her stomach when things went Kahoru's way.

Chiaki stepped forwards, her eyes hardening. "Everyone's laughing at me. Everyone."

"It's not like that," Mami said.

"I tried my best. I really did. I just wanted to protect Utako. I just wanted to help Yuma. I just wanted to save my friends." Chiaki laughed softly. "But honestly, I'm so stupid that whatever I do falls apart. And everyone's always laughing at me. Why was I trying so hard? Why did I do all that at Kyoto just for them? I should have left everyone for dead. But everyone fooled me."

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Yeah, I know, this sucks. But we've all been making terrible decisions! We're all using each other! You're not special, you're not a victim, so stow the pity party! At least, don't let yourself be fooled by Kahoru. You'll just be used again."

"Chiaki, I am not your friend," Kahoru said. "But I want you. And I can save Yuma."

"She's lying!" Kyouko shouted.

"I get it." Chiaki raised her sword to guard. "I should have just killed you back then, Kyouko!"

"Why are you so goddamn stupid?" Kyouko raised her spear, breathing out as she assessed the situation. She was exhausted, but so was Chiaki. Mami and Kahoru were only a little better. That left-

"Lotus Garden!"

Kyouko slumped forwards as she fell into a perfect dream.

Kahoru frowned. "I'm not sure that was necessary."

Aiko shouldered her axe. "I could hardly bear to watch, ya know. It's our win, so leave it at that."

Kahoru sighed. "Oh, fine. Be that way."

Mami looked around then released her magic. There was no point in pretending at this point. "Are you okay, Chiaki?"

Chiaki threw her sword down, apparently deflated by Aiko's intervention. "I'm leaving." She turned and walked away, jumping from the roof.

Mami sighed. "I feel sorry for her. I don't understand why Oriko abandoned her."

"Oriko thought she had a chance to win everything," Kahoru said. "To a dull person like her, sacrificing one or two allies to end the war would be worthwhile."

"We would have turned back time even if we'd won like that," Mami said.

"Really?" Kahoru said. "Well, you might mean that. But it's Homura who controls time. Are you sure she'd be so picky?"

Mami bit her lip. "Anyway, can you please leave Chiaki out of this? It'd be better for her if she just stayed clear of our war."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of you?" Kahoru said. "You had her fight for you, but now she might change sides it's for the best that she doesn't involve herself?"

"That's not what I mean," Mami said. "She fought because of Oriko and Kirika. We didn't ask her to do so. And now she won't fight any more, so there's no problem, right?"

"She chose to fight just now," Kahoru said. "And if she chooses to fight in future, she still has the right to do so. That's up to her. I'm just offering the miracle she desires."

"Well, I'd rather you just leave her alone," Mami said. "But I suppose I won't be able to persuade you."

"I'm afraid not," Kahoru said. She fanned herself. "I wish Homura would loop time already, seriously."

"Whatever. This is a good time," Aiko said. "How are things with you, Mami?"

"As well as could be expected," Mami said.

"Yeah. Look, this may not be the time, but I ain't Kahoru," Aiko said. "If you ever wanna join us, just say the word. I mean, you want a happy ending, right?"

"I'm hoping for one, yes," Mami said.

"Then join us," Aiko said. "Basically, Homura's just hoping to kill us and move on, anyway. But if Kahoru wins, the world will get better, and no one's gonna die. So if you're serious about wanting a happy ending, you should help us."

"I'd rather everyone decided to stop fighting," Mami said.

"Regrettably, I can't do that," Kahoru said. "But just as Aiko says, you'd always be welcome to join us."

"Aiko, you say Kahoru's victory would make everyone happy," Mami said. "But what about you? If she wins, Kahoru's going to become something like Madoka, right? A shapeless, unreachable god. Is that really what you want?"

Aiko blinked. "I'm just helping Kahoru, you know. This is what she wants. It's not for me to start bitching about that."

"Maybe, but I don't like that," Mami said. She turned to Kahoru. "And I don't like that you're using Aiko and planning to sacrifice her feelings in the end."

"Do you think I relish the idea of ceasing to exist in this world?" Kahoru said. She shrugged. "It's the price one must pay to change the world. If you weigh my feelings and hers against the interests of all humanity, it's a negligible sacrifice."

Mami smiled. "That's why I can't join you, I think. To me, that kind of sacrifice would really be too much. Feeling that way about everything makes me miserable, but I can't help it." She closed her eyes. "Partings are just too sad."

"Death fills this world with partings," Kahoru said. "All you can do is wring your hands in impotent silence."

"That was kinda harsh," Aiko said.

"Perhaps," Kahoru said. "But true for all that." She looked up and frowned as Ritsuko descended towards them. "Well, this was a productive loop. I'm glad things went this well."

"Don't come over all smug on me," Aiko said. "Don't just try and kill everyone at once with Chaos Sphere, god damn. It doesn't do a damn thing."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kahoru said. She flexed her fingers absently. "I haven't progressed that far yet."

* * *

><p>Chiaki was sleeping soundly with one arm wrapped around Yuma when her phone went off. Both girls stirred, Yuma sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "It's a call."<p>

"I know, I know." She staggered out of bed, picking her bag up from the floor and fishing out her mobile. "Hello?"

"_This is Kahoru. I came to pick you up."_

"Leave me alone," Chiaki said.

"_Just come down and talk to me. If you don't want to work with me after that, you're free to do what you like. I'm not willing or able to force you to do anything any more." _

Chiaki walked slowly towards the window, twitching back the curtain and looking outside. She really was right outside. "If I refuse, you'll leave me alone?"

"_Of course."_

"I get it. I'll come." Chiaki rang off and returned her phone to her bag.

"What was that?" Yuma asked sleepily.

Chiaki rubbed Yuma's hair, her eyes dull. "I need to step out for a bit. Stay here, ok?" She knelt, glancing at the girl's hand. Her silver ring was right on her hand. She was still a magical girl.

"Ok," Yuma said.

Chiaki dressed quickly and left her house, walking quietly to avoid waking her parents. Now that she'd woken up, a dull depression gripped her tightly, colouring the world. It was hard to forget the hopelessness of being left to die.

Kahoru waved as Chiaki approached. "Good morning."

Aiko yawned deeply, standing a few paces behind Kahoru. "Yo."

"Hi," Chiaki said stiffly.

"Let's take a walk," Kahoru said.

"Make it quick," Chiaki said.

Kahoru smiled. "As you like." She turned and walked up the street. "Well, then I'll skip the pleasantries. You know what I want."

"I'm not going to be your tool," Chiaki said.

"Isn't it fine, being a tool?" Kahoru said.

Chiaki blinked, momentarily thrown by that. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Your friends have betrayed you, and you made enemies of Mitakihara long ago," Kahoru said. "So I won't say I'll be your friend. But if you become my ally, I'll grant your wish. You don't need to care for me at all. You don't need to be hurt."

"You'll just make me fight and throw me away at the end," Chiaki said.

"I keep my promises," Kahoru said. "I've never gone back on my word to you about anything."

"You used force to make those promises," Chiaki said.

"Of course. My enemies would do it if they could, themselves. But I can't do that any more," Kahoru said. "If you don't care for Oriko and Kirika any more, that only leaves Yuma. And I'm not going to touch a preteen girl. I wouldn't be able to live for myself."

"I doubt that," Chiaki said. "You're all about cheating and winning by any means, right?"

"Well, yes, but I have _standards_," Kahoru said. "I'm just giving you a chance to save Yuma."

"How can I trust you?" Chiaki said. "Even if you win, there's no guarantees you'll save her."

"I promise. I can't do any more than that," Kahoru said. "So it's really up to you."

Chiaki stopped in the middle of the street, staring at the long silver hair cascading down Kahoru's back. "Why are you doing this? I get it. You're different from me. Smart and strong. You could do anything. So why this?"

Kahoru stopped and turned to look back at her, a smile playing about her lips. "I hate death. That's really all there is to it."

Chiaki sighed. "I dunno whether you're smart or stupid. I mean, I could have killed you yesterday, you know? When you let me go, it would have been easy."

"I'm aware," Kahoru said. "But I felt like you'd go after Oriko and Kirika instead. They betrayed you. Humans can respect the enemy but they despise traitors."

"I guess," Chiaki said. She gritted her teeth. "I don't understand why."

"Like I said, Oriko is just like that," Kahoru said. "It's not as if she hates you. You haven't done anything wrong. She just thought it would be expedient to let you die."

"That's- not human," Chiaki said.

"Quite. But you knew, didn't you? In your heart of hearts, you knew Oriko and Kirika were dangerous people," Kahoru said. "They tried to kill me after the battle with the demon prince for their own obscure reasons, and they went behind your back to do so. Even if you'd come that far without understanding them, that would have made you understand how easily they could betray and kill others for their own interests."

Chiaki blinked, caught out by the sudden intensity of Kahoru's gaze. "Well, yes, but that was part of our plan to steal the remnants-"

"Not exactly. You never intended them to go after me," Kahoru said. "Though Oriko planned to do so from the start. She knew I'd be able to track you down with the records if she didn't, and more importantly, her visions told her I would bring the world to darkness if she didn't kill me. Homura's magic exceeds hers, after all."

Chiaki blinked unhappily. "Well, she was sort of right."

"Is that enough reason to kill a person?" Kahoru said. She smiled. "Well, maybe, in the defence of the world. But she didn't tell you what she was planning. She was willing to go behind your back. You just turned a blind eye to that. You just found it convenient to work with her, so you overlooked her nature. As long as she was trying to kill other people, you didn't mind."

"That's not true," Chiaki said.

Kahoru smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter, really. It just vaguely irritates me. You act like a good girl, but really you're just selfishly scrabbling along. I guess that's what people do, though."

"You try to recruit me and now you're insulting me?" Chiaki said. "Don't screw with me! At least I'm not a megalomaniac like you, ruining everything for everyone!"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not going to become your friend," Kahoru said. "I have an ideal, a dream I'm pursuing. If you really want to do some good, follow me and help me redeem this fallen world. But if you just want to save the girl you trapped as a result of your own carelessness, become my tool. I'll use you but I'll keep my word at the end of everything. That's the contract I'm offering you."

Chiaki stared at Kahoru, her fists balling. "You'll make me kill, won't you?"

"Of course. Everyone will be saved at the end, but in the meantime, we kill and kill," Kahoru said. "Is that a problem? You can do it. Your ruthlessness is without peer."

"I'm not a killer," Chiaki said. "I just know how to fight."

"What are you saying after brutally cutting down two people you used to call friends?" Kahoru said.

"They betrayed me," Chiaki said. "That was just self-defence."

Kahoru cocked her head. "As you like."

"Let's stop wasting time on this," Aiko said curtly to Kahoru. "We'll be fine without her."

"Well, we are under time pressure," Kahoru said. "You have my number now, right, Chiaki? Call me if you decide to take me up on my offer." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait." Chiaki said it almost despite herself. Her cheeks flushed as she caught Aiko's gaze. "Can she really become god?"

"We've come this far," Aiko said. "No one else could, but Kahoru can. Bet on it."

"And you'll really save Yuma?" Chiaki said. She breathed out raggedly, collecting herself. "Just asking," she said lamely.

"I'll save her," Kahoru said. "And I'll save Utako. I'll save your parents. I'll even save Miya Hirano."

Chiaki's eyes widened. "How do you-" Her voice trailed off. Of course this girl knew.

Kahoru offered her right hand. "I can save you, Chiaki. All your sin and all your guilt, I can wipe it all away. I'll save everyone, so come with me."

Chiaki hesitated for a second, then stepped forwards.

Kahoru smiled. "Welcome."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Tools and Burdens**

The Kyoto group ran swiftly through the dark, deserted residential streets of Akihara. Yurino ran on ahead, a lazy smile playing about her lips. Aiko kept an even pace next to Yurino's doll. The doll was carrying Kahoru with one arm, flying just above the surface of the road. Kahoru frowned as she wrote swiftly in her book, the wind teasing out her long silver hair. "Go left at the next turning and proceed towards the cross-roads. We'll block Mami and Kyouko there."

Chiaki frowned as the others nodded, swiftly following her orders. She'd vaguely known about Kahoru's magic, but this was the first time she'd seen it used seriously.

"Homura's coming in from above," Kahoru said. "Chiaki, if you please."

"Ok." Chiaki raised her left hand, summoning several swords. She turned her head and took aim as the white winged girl shot down from above, sending her blades flying towards the girl.

Homura fired two swift arrows in the same breath, her bolts curving down towards the group. She turned Chiaki's blades aside with her wings, but they circled around her, taking aim and crashing in again. Homura teleported away, breaking away as the flying swords chased after her.

Kahoru looked up briefly, two silver lances snapping from her open book and shooting upwards to intercept the arrows. One struck home, snatching the arrow from the air, but the second arrow twisted in mid-air, curling around the lance and crashing down. The empress responded in an instant, cutting the arrow apart with its great blue lance a second before it struck home. Kahoru breathed out, continuing to write in the book. "It looks like Ritsuko is heading off Oriko and Kirika. Continue on our current heading."

"Homura's coming again," Chiaki said. She pulled her flying swords back, panting as she ran. This wasn't her kind of battle.

"Persistent of her," Kahoru said. She stopped writing for a moment. "Let's go, Yurino."

"Yes, sister," Yurino said.

The empress took flight, abruptly flying up towards with Kahoru in tow and shooting straight towards Homura. Kahoru narrowed her eyes as Homura stopped in mid-air and pulled an RPG launcher from her wings. "Honestly, you're overdoing it. Quicksilver Lance!" A flight of silver weapons surged from her book, bisecting the sky as they reached for Homura.

Homura spread her wings, deflecting the lances with a moment's thought. She took aim and fired.

In the same breath, Kahoru jumped from the doll, falling towards earth. Silver wings sprouted from her back and dragged her upwards a moment before she was smashed against the tarmac. The doll was struck head-on by the RPG, an explosion shattering the peaceful night. But it surged straight through the explosion without so much as slowing down, lance raised to impale Homura.

Kahoru flapped her wings again, slowing herself and matching the pace of the girls running around her. "YC-6!"

Chiaki gritted her teeth and raised her left hand, pink light glowing about it.

Homura teleported away from the doll a moment before it struck home, drawing the spent RPG launcher back into her wings and pulling out a heavy machine gun. She flew straight upwards while pouring fire down at the doll, the impacts incrementally slowing the doll's meteoric descent.

Yurino raised both her hands and slid to a halt, a smile playing about her lips. "Here I go!"

The doll drew its sword with its free hand, sending the blade arcing upwards. Homura deflected it with an idle gesture, still flying upwards. Her eyes widened as pink light erupted up the flying sword, two wires falling away from the hilt and curving towards her. They snaked around her gun before she could react, snapping tight.

Chiaki tightened the fingers of her left hand as she released the full power of her magic, a crushing wave of pressure erupting from the wires and encircling Homura.

Homura's wings flared as she tore through the wing of pink light. But the wires snapped taunt, dragging her gun from her hands. Homura scowled and teleported away.

"Well, that'll do," Yurino said. She moved her hands swiftly. The doll's sword crashed down to earth, dragged by the third wire wrapped around its hilt. Yurino caught it in a single deft motion, turning and running after Aiko as they approached the cross-roads.

In the same instant, the doll caught the machine gun in its free hand and raised it, firing indiscriminately at Homura.

Homura deflected the storm of bullets with her wings, breathing out as the impacts repeatedly slammed against the tide of white magic coursing around her. She broke away from the doll, bullets snapping at her feet.

The doll chased after Homura at high speed. After a few seconds fire, the machine gun fell silent and was thrown away without a second thought. The doll raised its lance as it relentlessly pursued its foes.

"With that, we've forced Homura away," Kahoru said. She slid to a halt as they reached the cross-roads and opened her book. "Force those two back. Kill them if you can."

"Sure thing!" Yurino said. She charged towards Kyouko and Mami as the two girls slid to a halt, deflecting Mami's first two shots with the doll's sword. "Let's play again, you two!"

Chiaki hesitated for a moment, then wilted when Aiko glared at her. "I'm going!" she snapped defensively, summoning another sword and charging into battle.

Aiko hung back, taking an even stance as she covered Kahoru with her body. "Don't over-do it. Oriko and Kirika could break through at any time."

"I know," Kahoru said. Her pen darted across the pages of her book. "But that's exactly why I need to use my magic now."

Chiaki knocked Kyouko's extending spear away with a swift swing of her two-sided blade, throwing the sword in the next instant. Kyouko managed to retract her spear and block in time but the impact of the blow forced her onto her back foot. Chiaki closed the distance between them in that heart-beat, pulling back the sword she'd sent flying and catching it again. She swung a hammer blow towards Kyouko's heart, following the strike up with more battering swings as Kyouko blocked her attacks.

"Honestly, what the hell are you doing?" Kyouko managed. "You know this is bloody stupid but you're doing it anyway!"

"Shut up!" Chiaki raised her left hand, summoning three more blades. They hung in the air for a moment behind Kyouko's back then crashed downwards.

White light flourished around the swords, forcing them sideways and down into the road around Kyouko. Homura teleported down from above, landing behind Chiaki and taking aim with a shotgun.

Chiaki's eyes widened as she forcefully summoned two swords behind her, trying to raise a barrier in time. She wouldn't make-

"Aegis." Kahoru's left hand was already raised. Silver metal congealed around Chiaki, deflecting the point-blank shotgun blast. "Quick-silver Lance." More blades surged from her book, flying towards Homura. "KC4."

Chiaki's eyes widened as she tried to process the order. Homura flickered out from in front of her eyes and the lances curled away, making her understand. She turned to meet Kyouko as the girl charged forwards, swinging the sword in her hands to deflect the spear. Two of her swords were in the ground behind Kyouko. She'd formed more at her back. All five took flight in the next heart-beat, encircling Kyouko within moments. Pink light shot between them as Kyouko recoiled, forming a barrier.

Kahoru's lances changed direction in mid-air, shooting straight towards Kyouko from her left and her right in the same instant.

Homura raised her left hand then broke away, taking flight as the doll crashed down from above, nearly piercing her with its great lance.

Kyouko formed a crimson barrier around herself, barely deflecting the silver blades.

Chiaki barely breathed as she clicked her fingers. Her five blades surged inwards.

White light blazed as Homura teleported, wrapping her wings around Kyouko and shielding them both from the five swords. The blades broke as her power spilled outwards, leaving her standing behind Kyouko with her hands on the red-head's shoulders. "You're fine?"

"Yeah," Kyouko said.

"Disengage!" Kahoru shouted.

Yurino's eyes widened slightly. She was in melee range with Mami, forcing the blonde girl back with an unrelenting barrage of sword blows. "Why?"

White light flashed as Homura released her magic, teleporting all three girls away.

"Oriko and Kirika are moving towards the park, so that's where they will be headed!" Kahoru shouted, turning on her heels and taking flight. "Don't question me again!"

"Sorry!" Yurino shouted. She turned to run after her sister, her doll flying low and scooping up Kahoru again. "It was just getting to a good bit, that's all!"

Chiaki turned and followed them, struggling to keep up with Yurino's blistering pace. She blinked as Aiko dropped back a little and made eye-contact with her.

"You're settling in," Aiko said briefly.

"Thanks," Chiaki said uncertainly. "It feels strange."

"Just follow Kahoru's lead," Aiko said. "That's all there is to it."

Chiaki nodded. She was already almost used to it. As far as she could tell, that really was all there was to it.

* * *

><p>Kyouko breathed out as they rushed towards the park. She glanced worriedly at Homura. "Are you okay? Sorry about earlier."<p>

"Yes, I'm fine," Homura said. "Don't worry about it. Chiaki isn't easy to deal with."

"Neither is Yurino," Mami said. "I nearly died. It's really upsetting she's using the doll again. I hate fighting that thing."

"No kidding," Kyouko said.

_Miss Hoshino's group are closing on the park, _Oriko said. _As is Miss Higashikuni._

Homura scowled. _Already? Let's relocate. _

_That won't help unless you can disrupt the Hoshinos. In any case, Ritsuko is too close. Let's just link up. _

_It's hard to run interference when Yurino is using the doll. So fine, let's just link up for now. _Homura breathed out. "It'll come to a fight at the park unless I teleport us out."

Kyouko raised her spear and gritted her teeth. "Can we win?"

Homura sighed. "Probably not."

"I can't bind Yurino," Mami said. "You two would be a better match for her."

"I'll try," Homura said. "But I can't fight the doll head-on. If she forces me back-"

"I know," Mami said. "Let's just do what we can."

"God, this is getting demoralising," Kyouko said. "Sorry. I wish I could do something more."

"This is Oriko's fault," Homura said. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"Yeah, she screwed up, that much is sure," Kyouko said. "But I just can't do anything against these guys. Aiko is one thing, but I just can't keep up with Chiaki's magic."

"Chiaki's magic is powerful," Homura said. "I allied with Oriko mostly to gain Chiaki's support. It's absurd things have turned out this way."

"That's why, though," Kyouko said. "Everyone's just been looking at her as a tool to use. I mean, we sort of took her for granted, I guess."

"I know. But I'm not Kahoru. I can't promise her anything," Homura said. "If Oriko hadn't been so reckless, it wouldn't have come to this."

"Yeah, I guess," Kyouko said. "But I don't like it."

"No one does," Homura said. She slid to a halt as they reached the park, scowling as she saw Oriko and Kirika. "Ritsuko?"

"She broke off," Oriko said. She paused for a moment, catching her breath. "But we're alive. That's a result against that monster."

"Yes. She'll probably hold off and let us fight Kahoru, then move in to clean up," Homura said. "Honestly, doesn't she get the fact that's just fine for Kahoru?"

"It doesn't matter," Oriko said shortly.

Kirika knelt, tracing a black sigil across the small park with her magic. "I got the axe chick. This time I won't screw up."

"I can teleport us out," Homura said. "I don't think this is an advantageous situation for us."

"Would that achieve anything except drain your magic?" Oriko said. "Even you and I can't easily outrun or outmanoeuvre the Hoshino sisters."

"If it was just me, only Yurino would be able to catch me," Homura said. "But I can't exactly bring everyone with me at those speeds."

"Then we have no choice but to fight," Oriko said shortly.

"Aim for Kahoru then break contact," Homura said. "If we can take her out then regroup, we can turn this situation around."

Oriko sighed. "Fine. I suppose it's a thought."

"They're coming," Mami warned. She planted her feet, golden light flickering around her. She pulled two muskets from her long sleeves, placing them in front of her. "Kyouko, leave Chiaki to me. Aim for Kahoru."

Kyouko nodded tightly. "Sorry."

Kahoru jumped from the doll's arm, planting her feet and looking over her book at her enemies. "This will be a short loop, but let's settle it."

Homura took flight as Yurino charged forwards, pulling an assault rifle from her wings and opening fire. Yurino smirked as the blue doll shot in front of her, blocking the bullets bodily. The doll took flight, chasing after Homura. Yurino charged on, aiming for Mami, only to turn abruptly as Homura teleported behind her. She turned the doll's sword sideways, blocking Homura's first shot before dodging sideways and rolling away. The doll crashed down from above again, throwing its lance straight towards Homura's head.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes as Chiaki charged her, driving her spear into the ground and vaulting clean over the pink magical girl.

Chiaki tried to turn, then stopped short and spun the sword she was holding to block Mami's opening shots. She summoned two swords and sent them flying towards Mami, but the golden-haired girl deflected the blades with her empty muskets before throwing the useless weapons down and summoning five more. She picked up the next two as the swords circled her, aiming without looking and shooting them both. Golden ribbons erupted from the bullets on impact, wrapping around the two swords and sealing the magic holding them up in an instant.

Kirika shot past Kyouko, leaping towards Aiko. Her claws slashed wildly, forcing the blue magical girl to step backwards. Aiko gritted her teeth, throwing her weight against Kirika's claws as she tried to force the black magical girl back. "Get off me!"

"No!" Kirika said. She dodged backwards then moved sideways with inhuman agility, pressing in close with her claws and choking off Aiko's ability to swing her long axe. "Just die already!"

Kyouko charged past the pair, swinging her spear and sending it flying towards Kahoru.

"Quicksilver Lance." Kahoru raised her left hand, sending her silver spears twisting through the air and deflecting Kyouko's attack. She smirked. "Really? They're sending _you _after me?"

Kyouko's cheeks flushed in anger. She retracted her spear and dodged through the descending lances, closing the distance between them.

"I'm being looked down on, honestly," Kahoru said. More silver erupted from her book, lance after lance slamming towards Kyouko and forcing the red-haired girl to fight defensively. Kahoru's eyes flickered upwards. "Aegis."

A silver bubble flourished around her the same instant Homura teleported behind her and opened fire at point-blank range.

"Not a bad plan," Kahoru said. Her bubble shuddered, Homura's bullets sending ripples through the shell. Her lances surged around her, a girdle of silver metal. "But is this really ok?"

Homura blinked as Yurino's doll crashed down towards Oriko. She teleported away, materialising in front of the doll and blocking it with her wings.

"I guess even Homura only sees you as bait. But it's fine. I'm still sorry to have kept you waiting," Kahoru said. She returned her attention to Kyouko, her eyes playful. "Witch's Talons." She dived forwards as twelve blades formed around her body, her lances unravelling and shooting towards Kyouko's limbs at sharp angles.

Kyouko gave ground freely, moving her spear with tight, precise movements to deflect the spinning swords and curving lances. She tried to counter-attack with a powerful thrust but Kahoru easily turned the blow away with two of her swords. This was melee combat, her ideal range. But Kahoru was forcing her back. If she couldn't gain the upper hand now, what could she do?

Kahoru moved swiftly into the ground Kyouko was yielding, keeping up an unrelenting barrage of attacks with her flying talons. She placed her left hand against her book, pulling a silver sword from the pages and bringing it up to guard. "Actually, when I think about it, you might be the only reason I was able to start this war. So I suppose I should thank you." She drew her sword back in an extravagant gesture.

Kyouko's eyes widened slightly as she saw an opening in the maze of swords. She threw her weight forwards, thrusting her spear towards Kahoru's chest. She noticed the silver spilling from the book a second too late.

"Shining Armour." Kahoru smirked as the silver threads snapped tight around her chest just in time, stopping Kyouko's thrust cold. Her long sword snapped forwards before Kyouko could pull back, slashing open Kyouko's arm and drawing thick red blood. "Just give up."

Kyouko threw herself backwards, rolling away and barely avoiding a fatal blow from the twelve flying swords surrounding Kahoru. She came up with gritted teeth, forcing down in the pain in her arm. It really had been too good to be true.

Kahoru looked past Kyouko and shrugged. "Bye." More silver flourished around her, forming wings. She took off in an instant, flying up towards the vicious battle between Homura and Yurino.

Kyouko stared after her for a moment, then turned and ran back towards the battle in the centre of the park.

Mami stepped back as her golden ribbons snapped up from the ground, snaking up Chiaki's legs and spreading across her entire body. She took off her hat and pulled a musket from it, taking aim at Chiaki's head. "It's over!"

Pink light erupted from Chiaki's right arm, tearing the golden ribbons binding her arm apart. The sword she was holding took flight before Mami could react, piercing the blonde girl's head. The golden ribbons dissolved as Mami fell dead at Chiaki's feet.

"God damn it!" Kyouko screamed. She charged down Chiaki with her spear raised, blood still flowing from the deep gash in her right arm.

Chiaki turned and summoned another sword, blocking Kyouko's charge head-on. She stared blankly at Kyouko. "You've lost, right?"

"That doesn't mean you don't piss me off!" Kyouko said. She tried to force her way through Chiaki's guard, but her right arm wasn't responding properly. Sweat beaded her face. "You didn't kill me then! That's why it pisses me off! You could have killed me back then, but you're not a bad person, so why are you doing this now?"

"No one's going to die!" Chiaki said. She counter-attacked, forcing Kyouko to step back out of reach of the two-sided sword. "You've already gone back however many times, so why the hell are you getting so mad now?"

"As if I know!" Kyouko said. "Kahoru being Kahoru is like whatever, but you seriously annoy me!"

Kahoru smiled at Homura as they faced each other in mid-air, silver and white wings spread wide. "Should we let them finish? It's pretty entertaining."

Homura glanced at Mami before shrugging. "No, I'll stop them. But can I talk to Oriko before I turn back time? I have a few things to say about last time."

"Go ahead," Kahoru said. "That also sounds pretty entertaining."

"You always interrupt me at the good parts," Yurino groused. She was clinging to her doll's back again as it circled Homura restlessly.

Kyouko continued to duel with Chiaki, her spear sending sparks flying as it clashed with Chiaki's great sword.

Homura teleported behind Kyouko. "That's enough. Let's go."

Kahoru descended from above. "Chiaki, you've done well. We're calling this here."

Kyouko gritted her teeth and stepped back, lowering her spear. "God damn it, fine."

Chiaki dropped her sword and walked away without a word.

Homura released her magic, white light flashing as she teleported her group away.

* * *

><p>They materialised on top of a building some distance away. Homura looked around briefly, then slumped forwards, putting her hands on her knees. She folded her wings away. "Sorry. Give me a moment."<p>

"Honestly amazed Kahoru is letting you just wander off without turning back time," Kyouko said. She walked towards the edge of the roof, looking out over the dark town.

"I'm sure she'll have an angle, but I don't care," Homura said. She pulled remnants from her soul gem, draining the corruption away. "Mami was killed by Chiaki?"

"Yeah. Chiaki broke her seal somehow," Kyouko said. "But if it wasn't her, it probably would have been me. Kahoru's mostly just smug and lazy, but she doesn't mess around herself when the time comes."

"Yes. I thought I'd be able to provide more support, but just keeping Yurino in line is hard enough," Homura said. "Whenever I tried to drag her away or teleport, she'd just dive on one of the others and force me to defend them."

"That's Kahoru's orders for you," Kyouko said.

"More or less. But she has some amazing pieces to work with," Homura said. "Is your arm fine?"

"It's just a scratch," Kyouko said. That was a lie, but they'd turn back time soon enough. It didn't really matter.

"I see. Good." Homura threw her spent remnants aside and stood, walking towards a silent Oriko. "Let's discuss last time, shall we?"

"There's nothing to say," Oriko said defensively. "It just turned out badly."

"You made it turn out badly," Homura snapped. "Don't make it sound like a coincidence. You said yourself we were just checking things out! Alienating Chiaki was the worst possible thing you could have done!"

"The situation was extremely advantageous," Oriko said. "You had Ritsuko cornered as well. If Chiaki hadn't done something so irrational, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"If you betray someone, they lash out," Homura said. "That's just common sense!"

"Kahoru had taken her hostage!" Oriko said. "Turning on the person who was holding you hostage is also common sense! If Chiaki had done that instead, we'd have won, so it's not like Kahoru wasn't taking a gamble herself."

"She took a chance when cornered," Homura said. "But we weren't cornered. We can let this war go on for a while yet. You got greedy, and now we're in a much worse situation than before."

"We can get this war go on, but where does it end?" Oriko said. "You can't even touch Yurino when she uses her true powers! Last time was a unique chance, since Yurino was much weaker than usual and we eliminated her early. I was just exploiting that."

"I can beat Yurino," Homura said. "And if things play out enough times, chances will come. Our situation's much worse now, since we have to fight Chiaki. God knows I wanted her far more than I wanted you."

"It's easy to criticise after the fact," Oriko snapped. "If it had gone our way, you'd be thanking me."

"No, it'd be a disaster either way," Homura said. "I'm not like you. I won't sacrifice an ally for the sake of my own expedience. Either way, the war would have continued."

"That's absurd," Oriko said. "Do you think you can afford to be so easy-going against Miss Hoshino? If you aren't willing to make sacrifices, this really will end in her victory."

"That wasn't a necessary sacrifice. You just did it out of impatience," Homura said. "I also doubt Kahoru would have done the same thing. It wasn't just a moral wrong, it was bloody stupid!"

"I'm through with this conversation," Oriko said. "I don't need to justify myself to you. I have no need to help you, either."

Homura smiled. "Perhaps not. But do you think Kahoru wants you now? Chiaki is there because you betrayed her, and Kahoru needs Chiaki's combat power more than she needs an inferior copy of her knowledge magic. Try if you like, but I wouldn't hope for much if I were you."

"Don't get too cocky," Oriko said. "My magic exceeds hers, and you desperately need it if you want to have any chance at all. And you need me all the more now Kahoru has Chiaki. I won't fall for your petty bluffs."

"Yes, regrettably we still need each other," Homura said. She narrowed her eyes. "But from now on, I'm in charge."

"I'm not your lackey," Oriko said. "I won't just do whatever you please."

"This is for your own good. How many times have you lost to Kahoru now?" Homura said. She narrowed her eyes. "Stop making excuses and think about what you've done. Last time, you played into her hands from start to finish."

"Oh, shut up," Kirika growled. "If you're picking a fight, we can go right now."

Homura snorted. "Don't make me flatten you with one hand." She turned and walked towards the end of the roof. "Let's go, Kyouko. I need to calm down before I reset time."

"Go on ahead," Kyouko said. "I'll come in a second."

Homura glanced back at her briefly. "Ok. Don't be long." She spread her white wings and leapt into the night sky.

"Oh, please," Oriko said. She glared at Kyouko, fuming. "You want to lecture me as well?"

"I want to slap you, but you know, we can't always get what we want," Kyouko said. She met Oriko's gaze. "Homura's right, but let's put that aside. Are you really fine with this? Are you really happy with betraying a friend and ally? Can we fight Chiaki now without feeling anything at all?"

Oriko snorted, her cheeks flushed. "I'm not a sentimental fool like you. Chiaki was nothing but a useful tool. If she can't be used any more, there's nothing to say."

"I see," Kyouko said. She turned her head, glancing at Kirika. "What about you?"

Kirika folded her arms. "Of course, I agree with Oriko. Our hearts are always one."

Kyouko smirked. "Really? God, you're both so small-minded. You have each other, so you don't need anything else? Don't make me laugh. If neither of you can open your hearts to anyone but each other, you're just cowards. You're barely alive at all."

"I don't expect a broken fool like you to understand the depths of our love," Oriko said. "Just hurry up and get out of my sight."

"Damn right," Kirika said. She stepped forwards, holding her claws loosely by her side. "I won't let you say another bad word about Oriko."

"That's right, lash out," Kyouko said. She raised her spear to guard, watching Kirika evenly. The blood running down her arm had crusted over and turned black. "Shut out the world. If you're criticised, you attack. And you're so insecure you can't even disagree with her about anything? That isn't love, you idiot! You're just a dog she pats on the head!"

"I'll bury you!" Kirika screamed.

Oriko stepped forwards and raised her arm, blocking Kirika. "Ignore her. She's just provoking us. It's not as if the words of a snarling beast would even reach me."

Kirika gritted her teeth, rage seething in her single eye. "Yeah. If Oriko says so."

"And then she yanks your chain," Kyouko said. "But I'm not your enemy. You two need to get over yourselves. Love is not infinite, and it won't make you perfectly happy. So think about showing some courage next time you have a chance to make a friend." She turned and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Bold words from a wastrel," Oriko said. "Do you think your life is worth living, trash? You're just a burden on Homura Akemi, a weakling sticking like a limpet to the strongest and sapping her strength. It's easy to talk big when you have a guardian like that. But we've survived this far by ourselves."

"You weren't alone," Kyouko said. "Chiaki was with you." She jumped from the roof, feeling the night wind run through her hair as she fell.

Oriko looked up at the stars that pinned up the black tapestry of the night sky, a heavy frown playing about her lips.

"It doesn't matter to us what bugs say, right?" Kirika said. "No one's ever gotten us, from start to finish. That's fine. So they can say what they like. We'll be the ones laughing in the end."

"I don't care what they say," Oriko said. "I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, of course," Kirika said. She glanced sidelong at Oriko's unsmiling expression before turning and walking towards the edge of the roof. She frowned herself, dissolving her claws into motes of black light and running a hand through her black hair.

* * *

><p>Kyouko ran through the dark town, heading for the station. She'd said too much, and now she'd made Homura wait. But it just pissed her off, the whole situation. Why was everyone so stupid? Being happy was easier than they seemed to think, but it was like they didn't even want to try. You were just getting caught up in stupid things. Kyouko smiled to herself. Well, she got it because she was that way herself.<p>

A white-clad figure stepped out of the shadows of an alley, stopping in the middle of the road ahead of Kyouko. "You're being rather casual, aren't you? Don't forget yourself."

Kyouko slid to a halt and raised her spear. She scowled as Ritsuko met her gaze. "Oh, for god's sake. It's our loss, we know! We'll turn back time soon enough!"

"When the new day comes, tell Homura I was the one who killed you this time," Ritsuko said flatly. She raised her left arm.

Kyouko charged forwards, trying to close the distance between them as fast as possible. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as a tiny wound appeared in her chest, an almost imperceptible line of void that cut right through her and out the other side. But a tiny wound like that wouldn't-

The second wave of wind crashed straight through her and tore her apart, stripping the entire road away and causing a thunderclap with its passing that shook the entire town.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Ceasefire**

Chiaki looked around uneasily as the Kyoto group settled into the lounge of Oriko's mansion. "Is this safe?"

"This is safe. They're getting ready to sleep as well," Kahoru said. "A long way from here, at that."

Yurino threw herself bodily onto one of the large white sofas, rolling over before curling up like a cat. "This is nice. I'd like to live in a place like this."

"That would not be a good use of your wish," Kahoru said. She opened up her book and began to write. "You can all go to bed whenever you like. I'll stay here and take care of a few things."

"I'll stay with ya," Aiko said.

"Then me too," Yurino said. She looked over her splayed hands, meeting Aiko's gaze with a mischievous smile.

Chiaki walked towards the window, frowning softly. She didn't really like being here. Not just in this house, but with these people, as well.

"You people really should sleep," Kahoru said. "Tomorrow I'll force a battle."

"At last," Yurino said. "They're only good at running away."

Kahoru laughed. "Perhaps. If we win this one, it'll be the twentieth finished loop. I'm honestly almost disappointed."

"Don't be," Aiko said. "You're all about sure victory, right? We ain't playing around here."

"Yes, I know. I'm not even thinking of holding back," Kahoru said. "I just expected more of Homura, that's all. But I guess she's just strong."

"We've had any number of close calls," Aiko said. "And it ain't like we can afford to lose even once."

"I know, already," Kahoru said. "But right now, we're in a very favourable situation. The standing plan doesn't change, keep aiming for Kyouko."

"Sure we don't wanna work on Mami some more?" Aiko said. "If we get her, it's a sure thing."

"If I thought we could get her, I'd have already done it," Kahoru said. "But for all their differences, those three girls have strong bonds that connect them. I can't easily break them down. Well, that's how it needs to be. If those two meant nothing to Homura, it'd all be meaningless, after all."

"I guess," Aiko said. "It's just like Kyouko seems enough for bait. If Mami was with us, the others would lose hope."

"Wait for a chance to work on Mami again," Kahoru said. "For now, follow my orders. Demoralising Kyouko is the best way to weaken them now."

"I don't think that's possible," Chiaki said quietly.

Kahoru looked up from her book, smiling at Chiaki's back. "You think highly of her, don't you? Even though you beat her nine times out of ten."

"It's not about combat power," Chiaki said. "I just think she's a really stubborn person. That's all."

"Oh, I'm aware. But she's also proud. This must be humiliating for her," Kahoru said. "She _is _strong, and she knows it. But, well, you're all too exceptional. Her skill and battle sense isn't enough of an advantage against people who possess the same skills and also use powerful wish magic. No matter how stubborn she is, repeated defeats will erode her spirit and reopen the old wounds that sealed that wish magic. Just wait and see."

"I hope you're right," Chiaki said. "That just seems too convenient, though."

"Well, we really are that special," Yurino said. "Right, sister?"

"You're the exception," Kahoru said. "You don't even have a tenth of her skill, you just batter her to death with talent and your absurd wish magic. But that works, too. In a sense, it's even more crushing."

"That's mean. I've been doing my best to learn," Yurino said. "But everyone just dies too easily."

"I need to teach you to fight without your doll," Kahoru said. "It's a crutch, and Divine Right teaches bad habits. But that will have to wait to later. For now, I want a pile more victories."

"Will this really save the world?" Chiaki said. "Killing them over and over."

"It will," Kahoru said.

"How? Why?" Chiaki said. "I don't understand."

"Just trust me," Kahoru said. "This is the one thing I don't want Homura to work out until the end, if possible."

"So you don't trust me?" Chiaki said.

"That ain't it," Aiko said. "It ain't like she's told me how, either. Just go with it."

"Then she doesn't trust you, either," Chiaki said.

"I've been with her for years. I didn't flip sides like you," Aiko said. "That's exactly why I trust Kahoru. It ain't like we have any need to know."

"It's fine, Aiko," Kahoru said. She glanced at Chiaki's stiff shoulders again. "Chiaki's right. I don't trust her and she doesn't trust me. But that's just fine. I won't offer sweet words. I'll just point to the victories I've won before now."

"All I care about is whether you can do all the things you said you can do," Chiaki said.

"What do you think?" Kahoru said. "After everything I've done, do you think I'm wrong about this?"

Chiaki sighed. "Well, I'm still fighting here. It's just annoying you're keeping secrets."

"I'm honest about my secrecy," Kahoru said. "Just remember, you don't have anywhere else to go any more."

"I know," Chiaki said sourly. She turned away from the window and walked away. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Good night," Kahoru said absently. She was already writing another question in her book.

Chiaki shut the door of the lounge after her and walked up the dark staircase. She didn't like them. Kahoru was just like Oriko, Aiko was Kirika. Nothing had changed for her. But she didn't have anywhere else to go. This really was her last chance.

* * *

><p>Kyouko woke up to another morning. Another loss, another loop. Long hours of boredom punctuated by the frantic scrum of battle, a swift death and another morning, reflecting on defeat. Somehow, it had become routine. She just concentrated on moving her body without thinking too much about the future. That was the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Thinking wasn't coming to anything, but Homura would come up with something. She always did.<p>

Homura slumped forwards as they sat down to eat breakfast, her hands pressed against her mouth and her eyes dark. She didn't meet Kyouko's gaze.

"Eat up," Kyouko prompted. "We can't fight on an empty stomach."

"You're right. Sorry." Homura picked up her chopsticks absently and began to eat.

"What's the plan for today?" Kyouko asked. "Trying to stop Ritsuko from getting to the concert hall? Or linking up with Oriko?"

"I don't know," Homura said. She ate for a few seconds, swallowing her food and sitting back dully. "Neither's worked before now. To be honest, I'm running out of ideas."

"We've come close," Kyouko said. "More than once, to be sure. And we only need to get lucky once, right?"

"That's true, but we need to win flawlessly. Kahoru can take any result as long as you or Mami dies in the process," Homura said. "I underestimated how significant that gap is."

"Yeah. I know. But nothing we can do but keep going," Kyouko said. "Honestly, I'm sorry. If I could do more-"

"It's not your fault. It's my fault," Homura said. "Trying to deal with the Kyoto group and Ritsuko in the same loop is too much. Whichever path we take, we end in failure. If I'd persuaded Ritsuko from the start, this wouldn't have happened. But I can't do what Kahoru does. I've never been good at talking to people." She sighed. "It's pathetic. I thought that wouldn't matter. We'd be able to look after ourselves with strength and tactics. But it hasn't worked."

"No point in worrying about what we could or should have done," Kyouko said. "What happens, happens. And it really isn't your fault. We're the ones getting taken down whenever and wherever."

"You're both strong. It's my fault for getting us into this situation. Ritsuko aside, I knew about Yurino's talent from the start, I just never expected such a wish..." Homura put her head in her hands. "But talking about it won't do anything at this point."

"Exactly," Kyouko said. "We just gotta fight. Nothing else for it."

Homura paused for a moment. "I'm not sure if fighting will do anything at this point."

"You can't know that until you've tried," Kyouko said. She stared at Homura. This was the first time she'd seen her doubt their victory. It wasn't pleasant to see.

"Maybe Oriko's right," Homura said.

"About what?" Kyouko said.

"Me. If I wasn't here, none of this would happen. Just saying I won't loop time any more isn't enough, Kahoru would definitely kill one of you two to test my resolve. But if I died-"

"You idiot," Kyouko said. She leaned across the table, gripping Homura's shoulders tightly. "Don't you goddamn dare. Don't you even dare say it."

"I'm not saying this because I want to," Homura said. She met Kyouko's gaze, glaring at her with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm just considering every option-"

"That isn't a goddamn option. I'm not gonna allow you to think that," Kyouko said. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, groaning. "God, this sucks. I mean, things have been going badly, but we're doing everything we can."

"Sometimes trying hard isn't enough," Homura said. "Just doing your best won't win battles or create miracles! You know that as well as me, right? So-"

"Yeah, I know. But it ain't like just dying will necessarily change a damn thing, either," Kyouko said. "People who martyr themselves too easily are the worst!"

"This isn't something I'm saying lightly," Homura said. "I just want to get you and Mami out of this mess, at least-"

"Shut up, Jesus Christ. I'll slap you." Kyouko breathed out. "Before you even think about that, give me a chance to be less pathetic. It's like yeah, I get it. This isn't working. But that's my fault. Honestly, I knew ever since my battle with Chiaki over the demon prince's remnants, fighting without my wish magic doesn't work any more. Not against that lot."

"Anyone would lose their magic if they'd lived your life," Homura said. "That's not your fault."

"Maybe anyone would. But that doesn't mean it isn't my fault," Kyouko said. "When all's said and done, I'm holding us back. But that's fine. I'm not gonna sulk. I just gotta take my magic back."

"That's impossible," Homura said.

"You don't know that until you've tried," Kyouko said. "I broke it, so I can fix it. It's all in my hands."

"When I was fighting Walpurgis Night, I saw any number of possible worlds. But there was never a single time-line when you reclaimed your magic," Homura said. "Not even once."

"Yeah, sure. But I ain't that Kyouko," Kyouko said.

"You don't understand. Your magic didn't break, you lost faith because of your family," Homura said. "You can't pretend that never happened or hold the hopes you used to hold because you're frustrated about your lack of power!"

"I know that, god damn," Kyouko said. "But it isn't impossible for humans to forgive themselves. I used to think that was bullshit, but things have changed. I've changed. If that's the case, then it's worth a shot."

Homura sighed. "Do you think Kahoru will just let you? When she realises your intentions, she'll do everything she can to stop you."

"Yeah, I know. I dunno what to do about that, or how I'd even do this," Kyouko said. "But it's better than nothing, right? And it's better than you dying." Her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyes angry and close to tears.

Homura crumpled under that gaze. "I suppose we're desperate enough to try anything. But what was your wish magic, anyway?"

"You don't know?" Kyouko said.

"I just told you, there was never even a single time-line when you could use it," Homura said. "I assume it's something like a power of command or coercion."

Kyouko shrugged. "Well, sort of. I think it'd be useful, anyway."

"Think about this, and I'll do what I can to support you," Homura said. "But we'll also consider standard strategies at the same time, since it's a long bet." She began to eat again, some of the colour returning to her cheeks.

Kyouko smiled to herself, scratching her cheek before turning back to her food herself. Honestly, she was pretty sure Homura wasn't expecting anything at all. But if she wasn't despairing any more, that was enough.

* * *

><p>Mami's eyebrows arched as she heard about Kyouko's plan over lunch. "Oh, you mean Ro-"<p>

"Don't say that name," Kyouko said. She glowered at Mami. "It's embarrassing."

"I think it was a dignified and appropriate name," Mami said. She sniffed. "Besides, Aiko and Kahoru also shout the names of their finishing moves. I think it helps a lot, myself."

"That's just because Kahoru is weird like you, right?" Kyouko said.

"It's about pride and style," Mami said. "Say what you will about Kahoru, she understands the importance of style."

"Her sense of style's pretty awful, though," Kyouko said.

"Really? I think she'd be cool if she wasn't constantly trying to kill us," Mami said.

"Let's agree to disagree," Kyouko said tiredly.

"Yes. I think we've drifted from the main point here," Homura said. "It's a nice idea, but I think it's impossible. And even if it's possible, I don't think we'll have the time."

"It might work out. I think it's a good thing to do, either way," Mami said. "You're still angry and guilty about what happened back then, aren't you, Kyouko? Even if it doesn't bring back your magic, I think confronting those feelings will be good for you. Maybe it's not my place to say that, though."

"I'm pretty much hoping it'll give me my powers back," Kyouko said. "I think we're way too screwed to be worrying about our personal problems."

"I think we should still worry about those things," Mami said. "But if you want time to work on it, why don't we just ask Kahoru?"

Kyouko blinked. "Because she'd say no then have Yurino cut us up like so much processed cheese."

"I doubt that," Mami said. "If you approach her to talk, she's usually pretty reasonable. I think it's her pride."

"She still has no reason to agree to a cease-fire or something," Kyouko said. "Things are going just fine for her right now."

"No, she might agree," Homura said. "That isn't the problem. I think if she had free time, she'd use it to train Yurino."

"That thing needs training?" Kyouko said. "She just walks through stuff that should kill her then cuts people up."

"She's still inexperienced and untrained, it's just her instincts are completely abnormal. It's like she's a born fighter. But she'll still die every now and then because she makes a basic mistake," Homura said. "Remember the time you beat her when she was using Yuma's magic?"

"Yeah. That was a reckless attack on her part," Kyouko said.

"If Kahoru gets the chance, she'll try and smooth over Yurino's rough edges," Homura said. "I'm sure she'd have done it before now if she wasn't constantly hunting us."

"Isn't that fine?" Mami said. "There's no harm in asking, but she does normally only agree to things when they seem advantageous to her."

"That's the problem," Homura said. "We're betting on a slim chance Kyouko can reclaim her old magic, but Yurino will almost certainly improve when given the chance. Otherwise, Kahoru might approach Oriko and Kirika, or any number of other things. She wouldn't waste the time."

"Oh, of course. But I think we could all do with a break," Mami said. "Not just us. Everyone. I like the idea of a ceasefire."

Kyouko put a hand on Homura's shoulder. "Trust me. I'll make it work out somehow."

Homura held her gaze for a few seconds before sighing. "I wish I could say I had any better ideas. What about Ritsuko? Even if Kahoru was willing, it's hard to say if she'd go along with a ceasefire."

"We can just ask her as well," Mami said. "Ritsuko has a code, you know. She won't shoot the messanger. And if she agrees to a ceasefire, she'll be as good as her word."

"I suppose so," Homura said.

Mami pulled out her phone. "So, shall I try? I get the feeling it'd be easier for me to try and arrange this than you two."

"It's up to you, Homura," Kyouko said. "I'm just going with my gut, here. But if you think it's a bad idea, I'll forget it."

"We'll give it a try," Homura said. "Mami, do what you can. But if Kahoru says no, we'll have to leave it at that."

Mami smiled. "Sure. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>That evening, Mitakihara and Kyoto met in a small, cheap restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Kahoru pulled out a seat and sat opposite Homura, gesturing for her followers to sit with her. "Well, good evening." She smiled at Homura's hostile glare. "Oh, don't make that face."<p>

"So, what do you think of our proposal?" Homura said shortly.

"We just got here," Kahoru said. She picked up a menu. "Let's eat first. Business can wait."

"I'm not here to socialise with you," Homura said.

"We're not in a rush, though," Mami said. She raised her hands soothingly. "It's fine to take our time."

"Mami would be a good diplomat, unlike a certain someone." Kahoru glanced at Homura. "You're asking a favour, so why not show some patience with me?"

"It's not a favour. It's mutually beneficial," Homura said.

"In theory, but our circumstances are different," Kahoru said. She gestured expansively, indicating Aiko, Chiaki and Yurino. "I'm fine with the current flow. If you want to fight, let's just go. If not, well, let's take our time."

Homura sighed, feeling the weight of Mami's gentle but firm glare. "Fine. I understand."

Kyouko glared at Chiaki. Chiaki glared back. Neither of them had anything to say.

"How are you feeling, Aiko?" Mami said.

"The usual, I guess," Aiko said. Her voice was guarded. "You?"

"I'm getting by," Mami said. "But I'm glad we can still talk like this."

"Kahoru said it was okay," Aiko said. "Like usual, I'm just tagging along."

Kahoru looked up from her menu. "Are we ready to order?" She smiled as Chiaki broke away from her staring contest with Kyouko and hastily glanced at the menu. "Well, I can still wait. Tell me, Homura, why are you still going to school when you can? It seems like a waste of time to me."

"Just habit," Homura said. "Besides which, you attack us there less than you probably should." She narrowed her eyes. "Despite your self-confidence, you're less of a villain than you should be. You probably shouldn't be here, either."

"It's not a matter of scruples. That's the latitude allowed to the winning side," Kahoru said. "If I was having more trouble, I wouldn't be so nice."

"I wonder about that. From my perspective, you're just trying to have it both ways," Homura said. "You don't actually think of yourself as a bad person, despite what you're doing to us."

"Rationalisation is a powerful thing, is it not?" Kahoru said. "But this isn't really about right or wrong. It's just the sides in this game I constructed. I'm the 'villain', the enemy of god, but that's no more significant than saying I'm playing black in chess."

"So you're saying your side and our side are morally equal?" Homura said.

"Well, I'm thinking my side is morally superior," Kahoru said. She rested her chin on her hand. "But it's not like I hate you or fault you for anything. You're just doing what anyone would do in your situation."

"And what you're doing is completely insane," Homura said. "But never mind. Nothing will come of this conversation."

"Of course. Our objectives are fundamentally opposed, so there's no possibility of a constructive dialogue," Kahoru said.

"As long as we're alive, we can talk," Mami said. "We can still understand each other."

"Oh, I understand you all completely," Kahoru said. "That's not the problem here."

"You know a lot about us," Homura said. "But that's nothing like understanding."

"Perhaps," Kahoru said. "But really, it's good enough for me." She caught the eye of a waitress. "Let's order."

"First sensible thing you've said all night," Kyouko said.

Once she'd finished eating, Kahoru put down her chopsticks and looked across the table to Homura. "So, to the matter at hand. To be perfectly honest, I only came here out of politeness. I have the advantage, so I see no reason to agree to a ceasefire at this point in time."

"You'll derive as much benefit from a ceasefire as we will," Homura said. "If not more so."

"Let's stop being coy, since you know I know. I certainly see no reason why I should let Kyouko have the chance to reclaim her wish magic," Kahoru said.

"The chance?" Homura said. "So you don't have a definite prediction? I'm surprised."

Kahoru smiled. "Don't be. The fact I can't predict the future itself with my akashic records is nothing new. All I can do is assess probabilities, but a chance is reason enough to reject your rather disingenuous proposal."

"I know you'd be able to use a ceasefire to strengthen your own position," Homura said. She glanced sidelong at Yurino. "This is not us asking for a favour. We're making an offer which won't benefit either side particularly. If you have the latitude of the winning side, you can surely grant that much?"

"Latitude is not laxity," Kahoru said. "You're explicitly intending to strengthen your battle power. It would be irresponsible of me to agree to a proposal like that."

"It's not just about Kyouko," Mami said. "Aren't we all tired? We've fought so many battles already. I think a break would be good for everyone."

"You need a break more than we do," Kahoru said. "That would also be a concession on my part."

"It's not about counting the costs," Mami said. "I don't think we're advantaged, myself, but it doesn't matter either way. It would just be a gracious thing to do. Isn't that enough?"

Kyouko yawned. "You're trying to become god, right? Then stop being so goddamn petty."

Kahoru sighed. "I can be as petty as I like, thank you very much. I'm not god yet. But I'm not incapable of grace, whatever Homura may think about it."

"I think we should just ignore them," Yurino said. "I'm not tired, sister. Let's just keep going."

"Speak for yourself," Chiaki muttered.

"I think you'd gain more from a ceasefire than we would, but as Mami says, it doesn't matter," Homura said. "We've said everything we can, so do whatever you like."

Kahoru sighed. "You really don't know how to ask for favours. But I suppose you have a point. What do you think, Aiko?"

"Ain't it fine?" Aiko said. "A coupla weeks break doesn't matter that much either way."

Kahoru sighed. "Well, fine. Normally, I'd say no, but I'm honestly impressed you three have the nerve to ask me for something like this directly. I'll permit it. But only if you persuade Ritsuko yourselves. She's not my subordinate, and if she doesn't agree, I have no reason to honour a ceasefire either."

"We'll persuade her," Mami said. "I'm sure she'll agree."

"I don't like this," Yurino said. "It's unnecessary."

"It's my decision to make," Kahoru said. "Just follow me." She turned to face Homura again. "This goes without saying, but I'll be watching matters closely with the records. I'll overlook Kyouko's efforts, but if you do anything hostile or approach anyone with the intent of turning them against me, I'll retaliate immediately."

"That's unfair," Homura said. "We have no such guarantees of your good behaviour."

"You have Oriko," Kahoru said. "In some senses, her abilities exceed mine, so we stand on even ground there."

Homura laughed. "You'd never say that in any other context."

"Well, I'll be using my records either way," Kahoru said. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Homura said. "But you're anything but gracious."

"I can live with that. Oh, by the way, you're paying for the meal." Kahoru stood and shrugged on her coat. "Let's go."

Aiko sighed. "Yeah, sure." She stood as well.

"Why do we have to pay for you?" Homura demanded.

"Oh, please. You're rich, you can deal with it," Kahoru said.

"She's always like this," Aiko muttered.

"Does it really matter?" Mami said to Kahoru. "You're planning to make Homura turn back time again, right?"

"Of course, but if I die after this break, I'll die knowing I didn't pay for this meal," Kahoru said. "Good night." She turned and walked out, followed by Yurino and Aiko.

"Man, she's unbelievable," Kyouko said. She kept eating.

Chiaki gobbled down the rest of her second helping of rice. "Thanks," she managed, her mouth of her food. She put her chopsticks down and ran after the rest of the Kyoto group.

"Just leave it be," Mami said to Homura. "We were the ones asking a favour."

"I wonder if this was for the best," Homura said. "But what's done is done."

Kahoru walked through the dark streets of Mitakihara, a smile playing about her lips. "Well, that went well. Thanks, Yurino."

"No problem," Yurino said.

Aiko sighed. "I see where this is going."

"Kyouko isn't the only girl who lost her wish magic due to despair," Kahoru said. "So I studied the past precedents of those girls reclaiming their magic. I won't say it's impossible, but it's extremely improbable. Of the sample I looked at, less than 5% managed it. The ceasefire is overwhelmingly advantageous for us."

"Then why did you argue against?" Chiaki said.

"Just playing hard to get," Kahoru said. "If I agreed too easily, Homura would become suspicious and back out."

Chiaki sighed. "You really like lying, don't you?"

"I wasn't lying. I was just expressing views at variance with my own views," Kahoru said playfully. "In any case, we're returning to Kyoto. Chiaki, you're welcome to stay in Akihara, but you should avoid the Mitakihara group."

"I know," Chiaki said. "I can look after myself."

"I'll also be doing something convoluted. I'll contact you about that later when I've worked out the details," Kahoru said. "Yurino, you'll be playing with Tsuya, Riko and Toku for two weeks. It'll be harsh, and I will not permit you to waste the time. Learn something."

"You sure I'll be able to learn anything from those three?" Yurino said.

"Oh, yes. I'll make you fight them without Divine Right," Kahoru said. She smiled as Yurino's face fell. "And I'll tell them not to hold back."

"What about me?" Aiko said.

"You've honed your fighting style over a period of years," Kahoru said. "There's no way you'll get noticeably stronger over just two weeks, you know."

"That's not what I mean, idiot," Aiko said. She looked sidelong at Kahoru, her cheeks flushed. "This is free time, so go out with me."

Kahoru blushed, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh, that. I know we need to work on the experiment, but I need to oversee Yurino's training."

"Come on. Tsuya could do that in her sleep," Aiko said. "I've waited until now, so I ain't gonna accept excuses, okay?"

Kahoru looked away and blinked rapidly. "You have a point, I suppose. Just bear in mind I need to use the records as well..."

"Is this also playing hard to get?" Chiaki said. She forced back a smile at the sight of Kahoru's flustered expression. So even she had weaknesses.

"Anyway, I'll make arrangements," Kahoru mumbled. "Just remember we're still at war, even if there's a small pause."

"Yeah, I know," Aiko said. She looked away, smiling a fragile smile. "Let's just try to have fun."

* * *

><p>Kyouko looked out over the edge of the bridge. Not so long ago, they'd nearly died here fighting a horde of demons. Hitomi had been with them at that time. It had sucked, but it had at least been a simple time. Then Ritsuko had arrived, and everything rapidly became complicated.<p>

"They're here," Mami said.

Ritsuko approached from the other side of the bridge, using Sayaka's body again. Hitomi followed her, half a step behind. "It's just you two?" Ritsuko said. She scanned the area, careful to ensure Homura was nowhere in sight.

"That's right," Mami said. "This isn't a trick. We really are just here to talk."

"I will hear you out," Ritsuko said. "Hitomi tells me you're trying to broker a ceasefire?"

"That's right," Mami said. "Everyone's tired, so I think a break would be good for everyone. Kahoru has already agreed, but she won't go ahead with it if you don't agree as well."

Ritsuko frowned. "Well, Hitomi?"

Hitomi raised her ring finger, transforming her ring into her emerald soul gem. "Excuse me." She released her magic, watching Mami and Kyouko briefly. "Well, that's not all of it." She cocked her head as Kyouko shifted uncomfortably. "But it's nothing important, I think."

"Just so you know, if Kahoru said yes to something like this, she's definitely looking to rip you off or betray you," Ritsuko said. "Not that I don't think Homura's the same in the other direction, but never mind."

Mami shrugged. "I know. But even if it's muddied by everyone trying to take advantage of it, it's still a good idea, I think. What do you think?"

"It's fine if we accept," Hitomi said. She narrowed her eyes. "Even in the worst case, I don't think you'd be troubled by what would happen."

"Very well. Then I'll give my word," Ritsuko said. She offered her hand to Mami. "I'll enforce this agreement. Break it at your peril."

Mami took her hand, shaking it. "Thank you."

Kyouko breathed out, watching Hitomi closely. The green-haired girl was completely inscrutable.

Ritsuko stepped back and lowered her hand. "Then it's settled. But before I go, there's something I'd like to ask of you." She pushed Hitomi forwards. "You should take care of this girl."

Mami blinked as Hitomi stumbled forwards. "What do you mean?"

"Just as it sounds," Ritsuko said. "She shouldn't be with me. She's a girl from your territory, so take responsibility."

"As I recall, she's saved you more than once," Mami said.

"I didn't ask for that help," Ritsuko said.

Hitomi smiled. "Don't worry. I expected this, but I don't really care. I've chosen to stay with Ritsuko for now. However hard she tries to get rid of me, I'll ignore her, since it's something I decided for myself."

"I see," Mami said. "I don't really understand, but if your mind is made up, I don't have much choice."

"You can use force," Ritsuko said. "If you're gentle with her, I won't stop you."

"I'd use force to defend myself, though," Hitomi said.

Kyouko met Hitomi's gaze. "Why the hell are you so set on this?"

"I'm not going to leave Ritsuko alone," Hitomi said. "She has more power than sense. Since you know Homura so well, you should understand that."

Kyouko smirked despite herself. "Hah. Yeah, I guess I can't argue with that. I won't say I like it, but I'm not gonna beat you up. There's no fun in crushing weaklings."

"Then goodbye." Hitomi smiled and turned away, walking back to Ritsuko. "Let's go."

"I seriously don't get what goes through your head," Ritsuko said. She turned her head away from Hitomi, staring at Mami and Kyouko. "And you two are stupidly soft. Don't forget we're enemies."

"Look, I'm not gonna say your interests are wrong, but if you break Hitomi's heart an apology ain't gonna cut it," Kyouko said. She smiled mischievously. "Even if she's our enemy, we'll look after her."

"Oh, shut up." Ritsuko turned and walked away, striding across the bridge without looking back.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Wishes**

Apologies for the unannounced break.

* * *

><p>When she was young, she had lived in a simple world. There was good and there was evil. Her father was pure good. They'd never possessed much, they just barely lived, but they had pride because they believed in his words. To him, there was no setback and no amount of suffering that did not justify and reaffirm his own beliefs. He took misfortune as proof of his own correctness. His only regret was that no one would listen to his words. She had wanted to make him happy. She'd wanted to fight evil. In a black and white world, she had wanted to become justice. She hadn't been strong, but she'd been driven by a simple will, a child's wish to be like the father she admired. That was the true nature of her contract with Kyubey. Not a wish for the sake of another, but a wish for her own sake. A wish that she could make a sacrifice and become a better person, someone who could live the ideals she was taught to believe in.<p>

But good and evil were just words imposed on an uncaring world. Their ideals were distortions. She knew nothing and lost everything.

So she'd thrown away her ideals. She'd thrown away her wish. She'd nearly died. It wouldn't have been strange for her to have died at that time, but that catastrophe had taught her what death looked like. It was empty. There was no martyrdom to be found in that broken church, no salvation. God was silent in the face of that disaster. It might have been her sin. Or perhaps her father's heresy and hubris had been punished by heaven. But she was a young girl, and even if she came to despise him, he had flesh and blood, a beating heart. He was human. So rejected everything, God, her ideals, her family's death. Her father's black and white world. She'd rejected Mami as well. Survival became her creed and she cared for nothing in a careless world. She was strong in a sense. She had confidence she wouldn't lose to anyone. So she hurt plenty of people, and she was hurt. It was just barely possible to live in a world with no colour at all.

Neither of those lives could serve as an answer. The world couldn't easily be described by the words good and evil, but humans couldn't live in a world without those words. Now she lived in an ambivalent world. She had any number of wonderful things. She wasn't going to be defined by her past. But she still hurt others and was hurt by others. Her life right now wasn't the answer. It wouldn't bring her magic back.

What was Rosso Fantasma?

It wasn't so something so simple as a special power. Magic was hope. Magic brought despair. Despair killed magic. That was the twisted law of her world. So from the start, her magic was never simply external to her, just a tool to be used. Everyone was like that. Timespace Control. Knowledge. Negation. Illusions. Force. Prescience. Immortality. They were prayers for the sake of another. They were all selfish wishes but they weren't just selfishness. They were symbols of their lives, inalienable things those girls couldn't renounce, almost despite themselves. But she was different from them, and different from Mami, as well.

The rain down around the church, running down the broken panes of stained glass. Kyouko sat on the altar of the church, eating a banana. The only sound she could hear was the steady pattering of the rain. She didn't hate this place. Time had made the pain turn dull. But if reclaiming her magic meant returning to who she'd been in this place, she'd never get it back. There was no point in resenting that fact. It was simply how it was.

Her father had betrayed her. She'd betrayed her father. He'd broken the two of them in a way that could never be fixed.

But still, she'd been happy at that time. Happier than she'd ever been since. Innocence wasn't something you ever got back, of course. But it wasn't just an illusion, either. There had to be something to learn from this place. That's why she'd come back here. But it wasn't the answer. Her past couldn't be denied or changed. The answer had to be somewhere else.

When she left the church, Homura was waiting for her, a lonely figure in the rain. The dark-haired girl silently covered Kyouko with her umbrella.

"Just how long were you out here in the rain?" Kyouko said.

"Not long," Homura said.

"You shoulda said something."

"It's not important," Homura said. "I'm not interrupting. Just take the umbrella, then go wherever you want to go."

Kyouko smiled as Homura thrust the umbrella into her face. "Now you'll just get wet instead."

"I can fly home. It's not important," Homura said. "I know you want to be alone, so-"

"You don't know that. I was just thinking I should go see your face." Kyouko gripped Homura's outstretched hand briefly, pushing the umbrella back towards Homura. "Let's go."

"Where?" Homura said.

"Anywhere," Kyouko said. "Just as long as where going together, I don't mind where."

Homura nodded stiffly.

* * *

><p>The rain was oppressive. They took shelter in the same restaurant as before, leaving the soaked umbrella by the door and settling down to eat cheap udon. They had the place almost to themselves.<p>

"How is it going?" Homura asked tentatively.

Kyouko shrugged. "Not at all."

"Sorry. I know that was a stupid thing to ask," Homura said.

"Nah. I mean, you stuck your neck out for me, here," Kyouko said. "I need to make something of this chance, so I wish I could say anything better, but yeah. It isn't like I understand."

"I'm not sure anyone does know exactly how magic works," Homura said. "Not even Kyubey."

"So, did you ever despair?" Kyouko said. "I mean, your old life was like a chain of consecutive losses, right?"

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Homura said dourly. "But I despaired once, at the very end. I'd thrown everything I had at Walpurgis Night. In terms of the firepower I was deploying, and my skill, I was incomparable to what I was before. But Walpurgis Night rose above all of that, as if it had been invincible from the very start. I couldn't endure that."

"You'd beaten it before, though, right?" Kyouko said. "It was just that someone always died."

Homura nodded. "Yes. That was the strange thing. At the start, Madoka and Mami could kill it at the cost of their own lives. But Madoka at that time was weaker than you. She'd made a small, simple wish. An innocent wish."

Kyouko closed her eyes. Honestly, she always made Homura talk about that. It was like picking at a scab, something she touched again and again even though she knew she'd be better off ignoring it. "So, you despaired because Walpurgis Night was too strong?"

Homura frowned. "I suppose so. And because I couldn't save Madoka. I felt like what I was trying to do was impossible. Like it was a waste of time from the start."

"Honestly, your wish was pretty weird," Kyouko said. "I made a wish to change things. Most of the girls are like that, right? But you made a wish to, I don't know, to gain the ability to change things. In a sense, you were fighting to make your wish come true the whole time."

"I suppose so," Homura said. "I was probably being selfish. I didn't want Madoka to be saved. I wanted to save Madoka."

"Don't beat yourself up," Kyouko said. "Using magic to bring people back to life doesn't really work, from what I remember. Kyubey's really pretty unhelpful about that stuff."

"It's not as if our wishes are limitless," Homura said. "But I didn't even ask about that. I just went with my emotions. I'm not sure that was the right wish to make."

"So you regret it?"

Homura shrugged. "I regret that I failed, I suppose. And I think I was being more selfish than I thought I was. But still, I really wanted to save Madoka. I still wish I could have saved her. I'll probably feel that way forever."

"I thought so," Kyouko said.

"Sorry," Homura said. "I know I shouldn't talk about this. It's all in the past, and now-"

"It's fine," Kyouko said. "You're here now. So am I. That's how things go. I was just curious. It's just that, yeah, when I think about it, everyone else must be like you. They're all really stubborn and infuriating and they're making our lives hell, but they all made wishes and stuck by them. Makes me wonder what they were."

"Well, we know Kahoru's wish," Homura said lightly.

"She didn't wish to become god or anything, though," Kyouko said. "She just wanted to save her sister. Somehow she got here from there. Isn't that the interesting bit?"

"Not just her sister. Everyone like her sister, and herself," Homura said. "Kahoru is slightly abnormal, to put it lightly. I'm not sure that's in a good way."

"Well, maybe. What about Aiko?" Kyouko said. "She has illusion magic. But I guess it ain't just that. It's more like, what, cursing someone with happiness?"

"Something like that," Homura said. "Her wish must be something like that. But it doesn't matter."

"I know. It's our policy not to ask, and all that," Kyouko said. "Even if Kahoru cheats."

"Madoka told me to understand my enemies, but it's hard to see the point at a time like this," Homura said. "I can't be Kahoru. I can't beat her at her own game. Their minds are made up and they have no reason to waver, since she's promising them everything they want. If they could reject that kind of offer, they wouldn't be magical girls to begin with."

"So if it was you, would you follow her?" Kyouko said. "If she hadn't picked you as her enemy, I mean."

"Not as I am now," Homura said. "At least, I like to think so. But two weeks ago? Probably. If she promised to bring Madoka back, I don't know what I'd do, even if I felt sure it was a lie. I'd want it to be true."

"Yeah. I guess I'm the same," Kyouko said. She leaned back in her chair. "Honestly, this sucks. But we knew that already."

"I suppose so," Homura said.

"So, what do we do?" Kyouko said. "I mean, the enemy aren't demons. I know we need to fight. But I also know how Mami feels. This whole situation just sucks. It's just annoying anyone would deliberately try and make things this way."

Homura shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. Kahoru is what she is. So's Ritsuko. And so on." Kyouko looked up at the ceiling. "The only question is what we do ourselves, but if we could answer that, we wouldn't be in this mess. But honestly, nothing's gone right in a while now."

"It's my fault," Homura said. "I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault. And assigning blame ain't gonna help. Getting mad at Kahoru won't change anything, either." Kyouko smiled. "I wonder what Sayaka would do if she was here. I guess she'd just shout at Kahoru and try to beat her up. Wouldn't work, though. That damn brat never learned how to deal with superior opponents."

"She might end up on Kahoru's side, to be honest," Homura said.

"You think so?"

"I'm being unfair. Like I said, anyone might," Homura said. "That's the problem."

"I swear Sayaka would hate Kahoru," Kyouko said.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean anything by itself. It's not as if anyone likes Kyubey, either," Homura said.

"Yeah. Guess so."

Homura fiddled uncertainly with her chopsticks. "We can go back. If you like."

Kyouko blinked. "Sorry?"

"I'm at wit's end. My tactics and strategies can't bring us victory," Homura said. "So it's okay if we go back and try to save Sayaka. Maybe you and Mami are right about that."

"You think we could win even if we did that?" Kyouko said.

"I don't think so. But I've been wrong about a lot of things recently," Homura said. "And at least you'd be able to see her and talk to her again."

"Nah. I get it, you know. Good intentions alone aren't enough. Mami gets that as well. She's just sensitive, so she ends up unhappy," Kyouko said. "If we end up doing it, we'll do it because we can win. Right now... yeah. Let's just say all those losses kind of prove we shouldn't be playing on hard mode right now."

Homura nodded limply.

"If Sayaka was here now, would she still be able to use her magic?" Kyouko said, half to herself.

"I don't know," Homura said. "There wasn't any time loop like that."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine. I was just talking out loud," Kyouko said. "Sayaka's not the answer. I know that. But what we've been doing up to now doesn't cut it, either. So what's left? Trying to do both... I don't even know if that's possible. Pragmatic idealism? That doesn't sound like a thing."

"I doubt it." Homura tilted her head. "Honestly, nothing ever goes how we want it to go, does it? It's always been that way."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it," Kyouko said. She put down her chopsticks. "Let's go play games."

"I doubt that will help you much," Homura said.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Kyouko said. "I just wanna spend time with you."

Homura smiled. "I know. I'm the same. I'm just being mean."

They left the restaurant and stepped out into the rain. They gave up on the cares of the world and just talked about small things. It was fun to do so. It was such a fragile thing. In a world of frustrated hopes and betrayed expectations, this bond was precious. But it wasn't the answer, either. It was a sort of strength, but it wasn't Rosso Fantasma.

* * *

><p>Kahoru Hoshino hated her house. It was a tiny, cramped flat, the square rooms crowded from wall to wall with assorted junk. In her brighter moments, her mother went out and searched for meaningless things. Broken lamps, scraps of wallpaper, candle stubs. They meant something to her mother, and she'd talk about them excitedly, gesticulating as she visualised what they could become. Then she'd collapse inwards and they'd be piled up in the corners of the room with all the rest. Kahoru hated that house, and she hated her mother, who was either bright and vacuous or dark and dull and full of spite, resentment for her children oozing out of her like puss. She hated her mother's stupidity, and she hated her creeping knowledge that her mother was just as intelligent as she was. Yurino had never really known that mother, which was a small mercy. But Kahoru knew. So this was a place no one was allowed to know, and her mother was a person no one was allowed to know. She was a queen among magical girls, so this profane origin had to be concealed.<p>

But today she was at home, because she had nowhere else to hide. The narrow room she shared with her sister was colonised with patches of junk. However much she fought it and whatever she said, it would creep in from outside the moment she left the house. She sat as far away from it as possible, staring at the small mirror she'd managed to keep intact. She affected carelessness with her appearance, but there were expectations of a queen. She was still at a loss, though. Her hair was looked after, but she really did dress carelessly, in jeans and whatever came to hand, cheap, hard-wearing clothes she could pass off as practical. They were reasonable clothes for fighting demons, especially since Tsuya was just as careless and Toku was a tomboy. Riko was the exception that proved the rule. But that didn't mean her normal clothes suited a date. Even if it was an experiment, Aiko would have expectations.

Would a skirt be best? It made some sense to look more feminine than usual on a date. There was a basic expectation that you'd dress to look your best. Kahoru searched through her wardrobe fruitlessly. Apart from her school uniform, there was nothing usable. Not in a context like this. Perhaps she could buy clothes. When Homura turned back time, the money spent would disappear, of course. Or rather, reappear. But it still ran against her instincts. Her jeans, though- Aiko knew them all. She could just turn up casually, but what if Aiko had dressed up? That would be awkward for both of them, especially if Aiko was wearing a skirt. That wasn't something she'd ever seen, or even something she'd ever thought of. Aiko was attractive, of course, but it was in a tennis player who can probably hit home runs off boys her age and play football for ninety minutes sort of attractive. So would Aiko just dress in jeans or trousers, and she'd be expected to dress in a feminine way? Was that the etiquette here? She had no idea.

Kahoru stared at herself in the mirror, hating her own flustered expression. This was a solvable puzzle, but she'd never made a study of the subject. Frustration overwhelmed her so she sat down and snapped her fingers, silver liquid pouring from the ring on her finger and concealing to form her red book. She opened it and picked up her pen before pausing and staring at a blank page. Just what was she even trying to ask? She didn't know. Maybe she could ask the records what it was she wanted to ask.

"Isn't today a day off for you?" Yurino said sleepily. She looked up from her futon, blinking her eyes blearily. "Stop using the book."

"I'm not using it for work," Kahoru said. "I'm just clarifying a few matters."

"Matters like what?" Yurino said.

"Nothing important," Kahoru said.

Yurino blinked, intrigued by the evasion. She rolled over, stretching slightly. "You're meeting Aiko today, right?"

"I meet Aiko almost every day," Kahoru said.

"Yes, but today's different," Yurino said. "If it's about Aiko, you shouldn't use the records. That's cheating."

"Cheating is my way of living," Kahoru said. "Everyone prefers it if things go well."

"Your magic won't help this go well," Yurino said. She put her hands behind her head, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. "Just go with the flow, I don't know. It'll work out."

"Just going with the flow is a sign of laziness," Kahoru said. "Nothing good ever came of that." But she sighed and closed her book.

"What are you worried about?" Yurino said.

Kahoru turned her face away, trying to conceal her flushed cheeks. "Various points of etiquette. How to dress and present myself and so on."

Yurino giggled. "Shouldn't have thought about this before now? You don't have much time."

"I'm always busy. One little ceasefire doesn't change that," Kahoru said.

"You could borrow mom's clothes," Yurino said.

"I don't want to," Kahoru said. "I'm not a middle aged woman, thank you very much. There's no way they'd suit me."

"Doesn't she have her old clothes around her somewhere?" Yurino said. "I'm sure I've seen them around." She sat up. "Let me take a look."

"No, I'll go. You should get ready for your morning training," Kahoru said. "Don't slack off."

"I know," Yurino said mournfully.

Kahoru rooted through the cardbord boxes stacked up in one corner of the lounge, eventually finding the right one. She opened it doubtfully and rooted through the dusty clothes. They'd been folded neatly, somehow frozen in time. They were fashionable, daring clothes, the clothes of a confident young woman. She didn't want to look at them, but she had no choice. She uncertainly chose a bright blue dress and retreated into her room again to try and shake off the dust with her hairbrush.

"That looks like a good choice," Yurino said. She finished tying back her hair, watching her sister. "I can do that."

"You can go," Kahoru said. "Don't be late."

"Okay. Have fun."

Kahoru changed into the dress with uncertain hands. This felt wrong on her. It was only adding to the nervousness she felt, the nervousness she was unsuccessfully trying to deny. It was just a dress. This was merely an experiment. Those thoughts couldn't shift the butterflies in her stomach. She stared long and hard at the mirror before giving up and heading back towards the lounge. At this rate she was the one who would be late.

Kahoru's eyes widened when she saw her mother kneeling on the floor by the open box of clothes in the corner. Threads of white punctuated the twisted silver hair that fell down her small shoulders. "Why are you up already?"

Her mother turned her head, staring back over her shoulder at Kahoru, eyes sweeping over the blue dress. Then she stood up without saying a word and retreated back into her bedroom.

Kahoru scowled and walked towards the hall. That was one way to put her in a foul mood. She frowned as she kicked off her slippers. Her school shoes, or her trainers?

Her mother padded towards her from behind, carrying a pair of black high heels. "Here." She knelt awkwardly, leaving them in front of Kahoru.

"I can't wear heels," Kahoru said instinctively.

"Just wear them," her mother muttered. "I don't have any better ones, you know."

Kahoru stared suspiciously at her mother but she was already drifting away again. "Thank you," she said.

Kahoru arrived just in time to meet Aiko outside the zoo, barely managing the unfamiliar heels. Her eyes widened as she saw Aiko fidgeting in a dress, complete with lipstick and a handbag. It was an incredibly unfamiliar sight. "Morning."

"Hiya," Aiko said. She blushed slightly as she stared at Kahoru. "You look good."

"Thank you," Kahoru said. That made her happy, and scared. This was absurd. "Um, so do you. It's just a little surprising. I wondered if you'd be wearing trousers."

"Would that be better?" Aiko said worriedly. "I was thinking about it, ya know, but Riko insisted."

"Riko did?" Kahoru said.

"I just asked her for help," Aiko said. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything. I just said I was going on a date, not who it was with or anything. But yeah, I borrowed some of her clothes."

Kahoru sighed. "Riko has as much romantic experience as me, you know. Which is to say none at all. But I suppose she did a good job."

"You could be nicer about this," Aiko said.

"Sorry. Just instinct," Kahoru said. "It suits you. But trousers also suit you. I'd be happy either way, I think."

"I see," Aiko said. "Then maybe I'll wear trousers next time." She trailed off, looking sheepish. "Anyway, let's go."

Kahoru followed her, brow furrowed. She was still fighting herself. She was enjoying the moment, and she was watching herself and resenting that. Even in a situation like this, she was unwilling to get rid of her pride, the pride that insisted she was more than a normal person.

She packed that pride away when Aiko awkwardly took her hand.

* * *

><p>When she was young, she had lived in a simple world. There was good and there was evil. Then she'd grown up a little but not a lot, and become someone who lived for the sake of living. She didn't know who had been more wrong, the innocent, deluded girl, or the vicious, lonely one. Magic was no proof of goodness. It was just a wish someone believed in, a hope, a prayer, an ideal. But a wish could be the most selfish and dangerous thing in the world. It was a distortion, a demand for a miracle beyond reality. Perhaps there were good wishes, but hers had not been one of them.<p>

Kyouko had returned to Akihara to remember. Just like the church, it wasn't something she could ignore, even if she wasn't proud of herself. If the church was Rosso Fantasma this was its negation, wrong in itself but perhaps another fragment of the answer. She was drifting through the back alleys she'd once considered her natural home when she felt their presence. She knew it was a terrible idea but still she ran towards the fog, red light flashing around her as she released her magic. Making all the right decisions in her own mind hadn't achieved much recently, so she'd try being wrong. She would simply throw herself head-first into the moment.

The demons shifted as Kyouko burst into the silent world of their fog, robes rippling as they backed away. She cut down the first with a single clean swing of her spear and charged forwards, moving from target to target with practised grace. But that wasn't enough. She raised her left hand, mimicking the stance Homura and Chiaki used when calling on their magic. The demons unleashed their shining lances and she ducked and rolled away almost without thought, lost in the attempt to recall the lost sensations. At first, it was hard, something that wavered in the heat and fear of the battle she dreaded. But Mami had taught her to use her magic as naturally as breathing. It was like moving a limb, something achieved without conscious thought. Simply forming an intention was sufficient to realise it. But she couldn't feel that 'limb' any more, and her magic wouldn't answer her no matter how hard she tried to force at.

Forcing it wouldn't work. Willpower wasn't the problem here. What she needed was a state of mind, how she felt and thought when she was a child. She leapt through the air to clear another barrage of fire, landing on a demon's head and cracking open its mask with a swift thrust of her spear. She fell through the dust. She was a chosen human, doing god's work. They were evil, the enemies of man. They were all the sins her father had spoken of, agents of the devil himself. Kyouko landed and breathed out, raising her left hand as she shouted. "Rosso Fantasma!"

The words echoed, muffled by the fog. Her cheeks flushed bright scarlet with embarrassment. Failing was one thing, but that name really was the worst.

The earth trembled, a shockwave shaking her and nearly throwing her to the ground. The demons lurched in confusion, disorientated by the sudden impact.

Chiaki charged forwards, dressed in the bright green of Yuma's costume. She swung the staff and ball with brutal force, crushing a demon to dust. Her eyes met Kyouko, flashing in anger. "Why the hell are you here? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just talking a walk," Kyouko said. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but no one over twelve should wear cat ears like those unironically."

"Get out of my sight," Chiaki said. She charged down another demon, driving her left fist through its chest in an explosive burst of power. "If you disappear right now, I'll overlook this."

Kyouko stepped forwards and extended her spear to cut through several demons in one extended sweep. "And what if I help you?"

"I'll protect my territory," Chiaki said. "Just the way you used to do."

Kyouko retracted her spear and raised it to block a demon's bright lances. "Sounds fun. Right after we take out the trash."

"You called a ceasefire and now you're looking for a fight?" Chiaki said. She turned as more demons began to emerge from the ground, backing towards Kyouko.

"I don't get it either. But you're the one who annoys me most of all," Kyouko said.


End file.
